Pokémon USUM: Hero Born of Darkness
by TheRisingFlame
Summary: He's running. From his past, his old life, his darkness. Ending up in Alola, all he wants is a normal trainer's life. But when an ancient Prophecy resurfaces, foretelling of the dark future ahead, he unwillingly becomes the Hero Born of Darkness, destined to stop the rising Shadow. Darkness is on the horizon and the tropical region of Alola will never be the same again.
1. Prologue: The Many Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Pokémon Universe except for my own OCs. All credit goes to Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

 **Prologue: The Many Beginnings**

(Kanto: Unknown Forest)

I ran as fast as I could, jumping over fallen trees and bursting through bushes as heavy rain pelted the forest. The moon was hidden by dark storm clouds and lightning flashed, followed by a clap of thunder.

I was startled by several Oddish, who came running out of the bushes to the side of me. They dived into a thicker bush as I stood there to catch my breath. I was soaked to the skin. I didn't have a coat of any kind because I had to get out of there fast.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see two Team Rocket grunts in battle positions, both holding a pokeball.

The one on the left gave a crooked grin. "Well well. Look what we have here. Looks like we'll be the ones to claim the reward the boss has out for ya Zeno."

He and the grunt on the right tossed their pokeballs and two Golbats sprang out.

"Use screech!" They both yelled.

They opened their mouths wider to unleash a horrible noise like fingernails on a chalkboard. I covered my ears and backed up. I tripped over a tree root and fell in the mud. The noise stopped as the grunts rushed to get me.

When they got close, I jumped up, kicking a grunt in the process. I ducked as his friend swung a fist, then knocked her legs out from underneath her. The other grunt began to pick himself up as I began running.

One of the Golbats flew in front of me to use confuse ray, but I dodged and jumped into the Golbat, slamming it into a tree. I regained my balance and kept running, aware of the pounding footsteps of Team Rocket.

The mud and trees gave way to rocky terrain and I could see that it ended at a cliff. I stopped mere inches from the edge. I could see a roaring river below, twisting and churning. I turned back towards the forest to see a dozen or so Team Rocket grunts running out of the forest, cutting off my only way to escape. Or was it the only way...

The grunt with the crooked grin spoke. "Come with us kid. Giovanni doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm never going back!" I spat. "Never!"

I turned and jumped off the cliff and into the roaring river below as thunder boomed overhead.

...

(Alola: Aether Foundation)

A girl in a white dress and hat ran through the corridors of the Aether Foundation, keeping her bag close to her.

Suddenly several Aether employees appeared out of nowhere and blocked her path. She turned to go back the way she came, only to find it blocked by two more employees.

The girl hugged the bag and closed her eyes. Suddenly a bright light emitted from the bag and caused a mini explosion. When the smoke cleared, the girl was gone.

...

(Alola: Iki Town)

A dark skinned boy sat in his room only have been awake for a few minutes. He was ecstatic.

"Only a couple more days now." He murmured to himself.

He picked up a book off his floor and opened it. He normally didn't like to read, but for the occasion happening in just a few days, he had to know everything.

"Litten... nah. Evolution gets to bulky for my taste." He said to himself. "Popplio, always an option. Rowlet, loses the flying type to ghost, but that's not that bad..." He looked at the clock on his dresser read that it was 2 in the morning. He quickly shut the book, turned off the light, and got back in bed so his grandfather didn't catch him up late again.

...

(Alola: Ruins of Conflict)

The Guardian Deity known as Tapu Koko rested in the shadows. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. The Tapu had seen a boy in his dreams. He seemed unimportant, but something about him interested Tapu Koko.

A sentence from an old Alolan prophecy suddenly surfaced in his mind.

"A Hero Born of Darkness shall rise and confront Alola's Darkest Night."

Tapu Koko sparked with electricity as it flew out of the ruins and into the night sky, seeking his brother and sisters, the other Tapus, to tell them of what he had discovered.


	2. Chapter 1: Alola to Alola

**Chapter 1: Alola to Alola**

I awoke being hauled onto a fishing boat. Two fishermen untangled me from the net I was stuck in and I began to throw up seawater.

One of the fishermen nodded to a Poliwhirl. "Good job fishing him up Poli."

The other guy helped me into a sitting position. "How'd you end up in the ocean?"

I looked around, finally realizing where I was. Somewhere in the ocean with no land in sight. How did I get out here from the river? That was a question I would need to answer later, but not now.

The fisherman handed me a blanket and I wrapped myself in it. "Fell off a cliff into the river from the storm last night."

The fishermen exchanged looks. "Last night? The storm was two days ago."

I was bewildered. How was that storm two days ago and only now I end up found.

I began to shake more and one of the fishermen opened a pokeball, releasing a Magmar. "Hey Magmar, mind warming up the kid?"

Magmar nodded. "Mag."

The Magmar heated it's body and sat close to me. I began to feel better. My hand went down to my waist where my belt was. I sighed in relief. My pokeball was still there. That guy releasing that Magmar reminded me of my pokeball. Thank god it was still there.

The other fisherman headed to the cabin. "Where do you need to go kid?"

"Just to the docks." I said, my teeth chattering. "That'll be fine."

He nodded and went into the cabin to steer the boat to the mainland, which I hoped was close.

After an hour, I could see the docks. I was fully dried and free of the chills. I heard a splash of water from behind the boat. I stood to look and I put my hands on the railing.

I could see a small blue body in the water and it surfaced. It's head had two orbs hanging from it's body.

"Manaphy." It cried.

I grinned. A Manaphy was a rare find.

The Manaphy sank back into the water, but I heard a bubbly voice in my head. "Go Hero Born of Darkness, to Alola. I may have been able to save you once, but now your destiny is in your hands alone."

"Wait!" I cried desperately. "What does that mean!? I'm no hero..."

My voice trailed off as Manaphy sank out of sight. The fisherman who wasn't steering the boat looked at me.

"You okay there kid?" He asked.

I sighed and nodded. I stared at the water. What the Manaphy said bothered me. The darkness part I understood, but me a hero? There was no way I could be given my past. And my past was linked to that darkness. Also, my destiny was in my hands? Wasn't it already?

Besides that, what Manaphy also said made sense. It must have saved me from drowning and waited till someone came along. And going to Alola? I've heard of that place before, but I never researched it at all. But if it was far away from Kanto and Team Rocket, then it would be the ideal place to hide.

I looked away from the water and saw that we were nearing land. I checked my pockets just to make sure I still had the ziplock bag of money they gave me. It was there, so that meant I wouldn't have to beg to get on a ship. Soon I would be away on a ship from Kanto and Team Rocket.

When the boat docked, I hopped off, thanking the two fishermen.

They nodded. "You sure you don't need anymore help?"

I smiled."I'm sure. You guys helped me enough. Good fishing to both of you."

They grinned and steered the boat away. I turned away and walked to the main part of the harbor. I saw a sign that read: "Cinnabar Island Harbor."

I groaned. Team Rocket could easily get here to look for me. Then again, it's been a couple days, so maybe not.

I walked around until I saw a sign that showed the boat schedules, a world map, and a clock. I studied the map and surprise surprise. Looks like the region of Alola was one of farthest away from Kanto.

I sighed. Would I regret following Manaphy's words? Maybe, maybe not. But I did feel drawn to that spot in the map and I had no idea why. Oh well, might as well go there. I checked the boat schedule and the nearest boat would leave to Alola in a couple hours. Enough time to get a change of clothes.

I stepped out of a clothes shop, feeling good about myself. I got a good deal, but the person at the check-out was kinda giving me the stink eye at my crinkled and kinda damp money.

Anyway, now I was dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat. I have a thing for black. My hair was black so that was a added bonus.

I looked at the golden watch they had in stock (there weren't any in black) that I needed to buy. I had an hour left to kill so I went to the park. I took out my pokeball and opened it, releasing my Growlithe.

He yipped, obviously happy to see me. I took a bag out of my trench pocket filled with Pokemon food. I took a handful and let him eat. After a minute he began to jump around happily. I smiled. Growlithe always managed to cheer me up.

We played in the park for almost an hour, then made our way back to the harbor. I bought our tickets for Alola and climbed on the designated boat. It would take a couple days to reach Alola so Growlithe and I made ourselves comfortable in our room and waited till it was time to go eat.

Days later, I saw Melemele Island. I grinned. "Alola."

As the ship neared the island, the ship's intercom crackled to life and a man's voice spoke. "We are nearing our final destination. Passengers, say alola to Alola."

 **To those who read this and don't know, I have an account on Wattpad under the same profile name. It's up to date with this story, but not by much. So feel free to review here and there, but no pressure. Please give me helpful comments (please don't make them to long) and I'll change what needs to be changed. Toodles.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Starters

**Chapter 2: The Starters**

I walked down the gangplank and grabbed my pokeball. I opened it and Growlithe popped out.

He gave a bark and I ruffled his fur. "Hey buddy. I think we finally got away. No more Team Rocket."

He yipped with joy and darted ahead of me. I laughed for the first time in a long time. I raced after him and after five minutes of being fools, we settled on a bench in a park in Hau'oli City. I grabbed a tourist booklet earlier and I opened it.

I studied it. "Says here there's no gyms or a Pokemon league in Alola."

Growlithe whined and looked at me. I rubbed his head. "Don't worry buddy. There must be something to do here in Alola."

I sighed and stared at the sky. "You know something Growlithe. If I'm destined to be here in Alola, couldn't there be a league at least."

Growlithe jumped on the bench and nuzzled my arm. I smiled and looked at the booklet again. After a minute I let out a "Aha!" Startling Growlithe.

I pointed at a spot in the booklet. "Says here there's a thing called the Island Challenge, but it doesn't say how to enter it. But it does say the regional professor lives in the Hau'oli Outskirts, just past the Trainers School. Maybe he'll have an idea how to join. Plus, I feel like we should get a new partner. A starter Pokemon."

Growlithe jumped off the bench and started circling barking with joy.

I laughed as I got to my feet. "Settle down buddy. Let's head to the professors house and then ask about the Island Challenge. Now, how bout a race?"

I ran out of the park with Growlithe close behind me.

...

A boy raced out of his house and out of Iki Town.

"Gotta hurry if I want my first Pokemon." He thought as he ran into Route 1.

...

I stopped to catch my breath when we passed the Trainers School. I glanced at Growlithe who was panting.

I pulled out his pokeball. "Take a rest Growlithe. Let me do the running from here."

I clipped his pokeball to my belt and took a step onto Route 1 when someone barreled into me.

I crashed into the ground and groaned. "Owww!"

I sat up and so did the thing that hit me.

The "thing" was actually a dark skinned boy who grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I was in a hurry. Didn't see you there."

"No problem. I've had worse tumbles." I said and stood. I held out my hand to help him up. "In a hurry for what though?"

He accepted my hand and stood and started bouncing excitedly. "My first Pokemon. I'm fourteen and now my Gramps is finally letting me get one."

"So you're off to see the professor?" I guessed.

He nodded. "Yep."

I grinned. "Great, cause actually want to meet him."

He grinned as well. "Well allow me to give you the old Hau tour."

"Thanks." I said and held out my hand. "Name's Zeno."

He took my hand and shook it. "Hau. Now follow me!"

He raced away and I chased after him.

...

We slowed to a walk when we neared a beach. Hau pointed at the ocean. " Melemele Sea is right there. And there's the Professors house."

He pointed at a small house on the beach. It looked nice, except for the hammered in boards in the side and a couple broken windows. A girl in a white dress, white hat, and a duffel bag was sitting on the front steps. I could hear sounds coming from the house.

We neared the house and we could now hear loud crashes from inside. The girl saw us when we neared her. She looked about my age which was fourteen or maybe a year younger.

"Something going on in there?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Just the Professor's one on one training."

"What two Pokemon?" I asked, my interest piqued.

She shook her head again. "It's just Poliwrath against the Professor. His idea of training."

"YEAH. GIVE ME THAT POWERFUL HYDRO PUMP! WOO! BRING ON THE DYNAMIC PUNCH!"

A particularly loud crash followed the Professor's voice. Me and Hau jumped. The girl just groaned.

"I'm going to have one heck of a mess to clean up later." She said grimly.

She stood and bowed her head. "I never introduced myself. My name's Lillie."

I nodded. "Zeno."

Hau gave an exaggerated bow. "Hau."

He came up grinning. "Where's the starter Pokemon?"

Lillie patted her bag. "Right here. The Professor had said to help new trainers if they came along, like earlier."

Hau froze. "People already came!?"

Lillie laughed at his shocked expression. "Don't worry, there's still two left."

She took two pokeballs out of her bag and I got a glimpse of something in the bag before she closed it. She then opened the pokeballs. Two Pokemon were now on the beach, one a water type and the other grass.

"This is Popplio," Lillie said, pointing to the water type. "And this is Rowlet."

"Oh thank Koko only Litten is gone." Hau exclaimed. "I really didn't want that one."

Lillie and I laughed.

Hau grabbed Popplio's pokeball from Lillie. "I choose Popplio."

Popplio jumped up happily and slapped the pokeball, going inside it.

Hau jumped up, punching the air with glee. "Oh yeah! Finally a Pokemon Trainer."

I grabbed Rowlet's pokeball and Rowley kooed in delight. I nudged his head with the pokeball and a red light enveloped Rowlet and pulled him inside the pokeball.

I smiled. "Hello Rowlet. Welcome to the team."

Hau pointed his finger at me. "Let's battle Zeno."

I grinned. "You're on Hau."

Lillie looked at the both of us aghast. "Already!? But you just got your Pokemon. Isn't it a bit early to be battling with them?"

Hau waved his hand to dismiss what she had said. "Don't sweat it Lillie. Battling is the perfect way for a trainer and his Pokemon to bond."

I nodded. "Especially if you just caught your new Pokemon."

Hau threw his pokeball in the air, releasing Popplio. "Let's go Popplio! Battle time!"

I threw my pokeball as well and Rowlet fluttered to the ground. "Alright Rowlet, let's make this a good first battle."

Hau wasted no time in starting the battle. "Popplio! Use a move!"

Popplio let loose a stream of water from her mouth that I recognized as water gun.

"Rowlet dodge!" I commanded. "Then use a grass move!"

Rowlet dodged the water gun and fired green energy leaves at Popplio, knocking her back.

"Grr." Hau growled. "Come on Popplio. You can do it."

Popplio jumped up and sprang at Rowlet, using pound on him. Rowlet was slammed to the ground, knocking up a sand cloud.

"Quick Rowlet, use that grass move again!" I yelled.

Rowlet flew up and fired more leaves at Popplio, knocking her out.

I grinned as Rowlet fluttered to my shoulder to rest. I put him back in his pokeball, as did Hau with Popplio.

"What was that move Rowlet used?" I asked Hau.

"That was Leafage. A move discovered here in Alola."

I turned around to see a buff looking guy with a lab coat on, but no shirt. He had a hat with some sort of rainbow design, green shades, grey shorts, and green slip-on shoes. I figured this was the Professor.

He held out a hand. "The names Kukui. Professor Kukui."

I shook his hand. "Zeno. Leafage though. Nice move."

Kukui grinned. "Indeed it is. I had it used on me before."

He looked at Hau. "Ol' Hala finally let you get a starter."

Hau put his hands on the back of his head and grinned. "Yep. It's journeying time. And I was going to bring Zeno here along as well to show him the ropes."

I raised my hand for a high five. "It would be an honor to be given the old Hau tour."

Hau slapped my hand and smiled with his eyes closed. "It is a great honor isn't it."

He opened his eyes. "Waiiit a second. That was sarcasm wasn't it?"

Everyone starting laughing, including Hau. I then heard a muffled "pew" and I looked to where I heard it. "What was that?"

Lillie gripped her bag tighter. "Nothing."

Kukui cleared his throat. "Isn't the festival tonight Hau?"

Hau nodded. "Yeah. Don't know what the main event will be though."

Kukui pondered for a moment. "I could propose to Hala a battle of two new trainers."

I grinned. "That would be fun. I've never actually been to a festival before."

Hau looked at me in shock, but Kukui just nodded. "I figured. Your accent is Kantonian. Lovely region Kanto is."

Kukui sighed. "Well, I'll go see if I can find Hala. Might be in Iki Town or could be on a stroll. Who knows. Anyway, see you all at the festival. Zeno, you and Hau might want to start training for tonight."

"Yes sir Professor sir." Hau said and ran off.

I chased after him and called out a bye to Kukui and Lillie. Only later did I realize that I forgot to ask about the Island Challenge.

 **Here's chapter 2. Don't expect chapter 3 for a bit. I've come down with a fever so I'm not feeling up to writing. This chapter was already made, so that's why this is out. On the plus side of this fever, it gives me more time to plan the story more. Please give reviews as they will help me out, but don't expect a response. Anyway, toodles until the next update.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Trainer Battle

**Chapter 3: The Trainer Battle**

Hau stopped at the entrance to Route 1. I jogged up to him.

"You sure like to run fast." I commented. "You don't stop for nothing."

He grinned. "It's what I do best."

He then motioned towards Route 1. "Now come on. There's this Pokemon I've been wanting to catch for years that lives on Route 1."

Hau took off again, but slower so I wouldn't be behind.

After about 30 minutes, we had encountered tons of wild Pokemon. None however, was the one Hau wanted.

"You go on ahead." Hau said. "I'm still going to look. Look for Iki Town."

I nodded and said goodbye and started up a hill as Hau ran back down Route 1. I could see a town up ahead, so I headed for that.

"Hey you!"

I turned around to see a girl heading towards me. She had long blonde hair with piercing green eyes. She wore a white shirt with a red short sleeved jacket over it. She also wore black shorts and held a pokeball in her hand.

"I need to be battle ready for anything," she said. "And you look like an easy win."

I grabbed Rowlet's pokeball from inside my trench coat. "That's where you're wrong."

She smirked and released a fire type looking cat. "Alright Litten, let's beat this kid."

"Kid." I grumbled. "We're most likely the same age."

I tossed the pokeball and Rowlet entered the battlefield.

The girl's smirk widened. "A beginner eh. Lucky for me I have the fire starter."

I suddenly realized who she was. "You're that trainer that got a starter earlier today."

She scowled. "Ok fine. We're both beginners, but I'll still beat you. Litten, use ember!"

"Rowlet dodge!" I commanded.

Rowlet managed to dodge, but only barely.

"Use Peck!" I yelled, having tested Rowlet's moves earlier which consisted of Leafage, Tackle, and Peck.

Rowlet dived at Litten, his beak glowing.

"Litten, dodge!" The girl commanded, but it was too late.

Rowlet jammed his beak into Litten's side and Litten flew backwards. Rowlet fluttered near me as Litten stood.

The girl smiled. "Good, you can still battle. Use Lick!"

Litten managed to get close to Rowlet and he didn't have time to dodge.

"Rowlet!" I cried as he was knocked back from Litten's Lick.

"Alright Rowlet, use Tackle!" I yelled.

Rowlet tried, but sparks of electricity crackled over his feathers. He was paralyzed.

I paled and the girl smirked. "Lovely side effect of Lick huh. Now Litten, use Ember!"

"Rowlet, dodge!" I cried desperately, but it was no use.

The flames from Litten engulfed Rowlet and when they had dissipated, he had fainted.

I returned Rowlet to his pokeball. "You did great buddy. Next time we'll beat her."

"Too bad you don't have another Pokemon. We could've continued the battle." The girl said, about to return Litten.

I gripped a pokeball. "Oh, I have another Pokemon."

"Oh, good." The girl said, putting away Litten's pokeball. "Litten, let's cream him."

I sighed and clicked the pokeball to enlarge it.

"This is our first real battle together buddy," I whispered to the pokeball. "Let's make it a good one."

I tossed the pokeball and Growlithe sprang out, growling fiercely.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe you aren't just some run-of-the-mill trainer."

I grinned. "Alright Growlithe, let's show this girl who she's messing with. Use Bite!"

Growlithe moved faster than the girl or her Litten had anticipated and bit down on Litten. Growlithe let go after a few seconds and Litten had fainted.

The girl returned Litten. "Alright, I may have underestimated you, but," she held out a pokeball. "Time for my last and strongest Pokemon. I'm not some run-of-the-mill trainer either."

The pokeball was tossed and a Vulpix popped out.

"Quick Attack!" She commanded, while I yelled, "Bite!"

Vulpix ran at Growlithe, who dodged and bit down on Vulpix's tails.

"Shake him off, then use Quick Attack again!"

Vulpix bucked up and down, knocking off Growlithe, then slammed into him.

"Growlithe!" I yelled.

Growlithe shakily got to his feet and crouched.

I smiled and commanded, "Alright, run straight at Vulpix and don't stop till I say."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Use Quick Attack."

Growlithe and Vulpix ran at each other and at the last possible moment, I yelled, "Jump and use Bite."

Growlithe jumped and bit down on Vulpix's tails again, causing her to cry out.

"Vulpix, throw him off again."

I smirked. Predictable. "Plant your hind paws into the ground and slam Vulpix down!"

As Vulpix began to thrash around, Growlithe lifted Vulpix into the air as he stood on his hind paws, then slammed Vulpix down, hard.

When the dust settled, Vulpix was on the ground, fainted. Growlithe barked happily and jumped on me, licking all over my face.

I laughed and put him back in his pokeball. "Good job Growlithe. You earned this rest."

The girl walked over to me. "Good job. I never expected you, a beginner, to win."

I shrugged. "Who says I'm a beginner?"

She shrugged back. "Anyway, my name is Alexsa, but it's Alex to you."

"Isn't Alexsa short for Alexsandra?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I don't go by that name anymore."

I nodded, noting how tense she got. "Well, my name's Zeno."

Alex stifled a laugh. "What kind of name is Zeno?"

I stiffened. "A perfectly good one."

She laughed. "It was a joke. Lighten up a bit."

"Hey! Zeno!"

I turned to see Hau running towards us.

"Awesome battle!" Hau said, pumping a fist into the air. "You never told me you had a Growlithe!"

"Yeah..." I said, scratching my head. "Guess I forgot to mention him."

"Who are you?" Alex asked, sarcastically. "Mr. Enthusiastic."

"Ha ha!" Hau laughed. "No, my name is Hau. What's yours? Ms. Serious?"

Alex put her hands on her hip. "Better to be serious than all happy going."

Hau looked annoyed.

"I'll show you happy going." He said, grabbing a pokeball.

I looked at both of them. They were spiking with hostility.

"Alright enough. Both of you." I said, noting the sky bleaching orange. "Me and Hau need to get to Iki Town for the festival."

"Well, have fun." Alex said sarcastically and began to head down the hill. "With Mr. Smiles, you couldn't help but have fun."

"Next time we settle this with a battle!" Hau hollered after her.

She just kept walking.

I sighed. "Seriously Hau."

"What?" He stared at me. "She was being annoying."

I just shook my head. "Anyway, that is Iki Town ahead, right?"

He nodded. "Yep. Come on."

And once again, I had to run after him.

 **As I said in my last update, I was sick, so no updates happened. I have school again so that will make updates later, but I will definitely try to get them out there. I've also said I write this story on Wattpad, so go check that out. Plus, if any of you reading this have questions, please ask. I am more than willing to answer them, either in the authors note at the end of a chapter or in the review section. I'll probably do both. Anyway, new OC. I hope you like her because she'll pop up again. Expect one or two more OCs to pop up in this fanfic. Anyway, toodles.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Pokemon

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Pokemon**

When we reached Iki Town, Hau smiled. "Home sweet home."

"You live here?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep. I live with my mother and Grandfather."

I looked at him. "What about your dad."

Hau's smile faltered for a second, but then returned. "Off in another region. Living in the shadow of a Kahuna was to much for him."

I put the pieces together. "So your grandfather is this "Kahuna"? What is a Kahuna?"

Hau looked at me. "A Kahuna is chosen the the Island's Deity and is a protector of the island. They also oversee the Grand Trial after all the other trials are beaten on the island."

Hau frowned as he looked around. "Huh. Wonder where he is?"

"Who?"

"Hala, my grandfather." Hau responded. "He should be here to help set up the festival, but he might be taking care of some Kahuna business."

"Like what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not serious business. Stuff like that rarely happens. Probably just some minor dispute between trainers. That's more common."

I couldn't help but think of Hau and Alex.

Hau looked at the setting sun. "The festival will start soon and he'll need to be here. I'll check around town and you can look up on Mahalo Trail."

He pointed at the trail that was set in between trees at the back of the town.

I nodded. "How will I know if it's him?"

Hau grinned. "Trust me. You'll know."

He raced off to speak with the townsfolk setting up the festival and I ran over to Mahalo Trail. I passed a wooden platform that I figured must be the place Hau and I would probably battle.

I ran into Mahalo Trail and slowed down to a jog to conserve my energy. As I went up some wooden stairs, I saw Lillie up ahead, her bag shaking.

"Calm down Nebby." She told her bag. "We're almost there."

She hurried off, farther along the trail.

"Nebby?" I mumbled. "What's Nebby?"

My curiosity piqued, I hurried along after Lillie, but made sure not to be seen.

I hid behind a tree when Lillie neared a bridge. Her bag shook violently and a cloud-cosmic looking Pokemon popped out. This, I assumed was Nebby.

"PEW!" It cried, waving its miniature cloud arms.

"Nebby! Stop!" Lillie cried out as Nebby started to fly across the bridge.

Suddenly three Spearow flew out of nowhere and began attacking Nebby on the middle of the bridge.

I had to act. I quickly ran out from behind the tree and ran past Lillie and onto the bridge.

When I reached Nebby, I began to shove the Spearows out of the way and shielded Nebby with my body. Their pecks hurt through my trench coat and then Nebby began to glow blue.

"NEBBY!" I heard Lillie yell. "DON'T!"

Nebby unleashed a burst of blue energy, knocking away the Spearows and destroying the section of the bridge we were on.

I held onto Nebby as we fell towards the jagged rocks jutting out of the roaring river. I heard Lillie scream. I then heard a large crackle of electricity and then I felt something grab hold of me. I was then carried back to Lillie.

I was dropped and I rolled into my back, holding Nebby to my chest. I sat up and gazed at the Pokemon that saved Nebby and I.

It's arms were connected to two pieces of a yellow bird tiki mask. It's head had an orange Mohawk of sorts sticking out of its head.

I stared at it in wonder. Then a voice entered my head. The words felt crackly, like electricity.

"Child born of darkness. Beware the falling night where light shall meet its end."

The Pokemon sparked with electricity and flew into the sky and out of sight.

"What was that?" I asked Lillie after a moment of silence.

Lillie shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts. "That was Tapu Koko. The Guardian of Melemele Island. It's rare for people to see them at all."

Nebby freed itself from my grasp. It hovered by a black bracelet. Lillie gasped and picked it up.

"It's a Z-ring!" She exclaimed, answering the question I was about to ask.

"A Z-ring is..." I prompted.

"It's a bracelet that holds Z-crystals and allows you to use Z-moves." Lillie responded.

I looked at the almost completely dark sky. "Explain this Z stuff later will ya. We might want to get to the festival."

Lillie nodded and gave me the black Z-ring. "Tapu Koko obviously meant this for you."

I took it as she turned to Nebby and opened her bag. "Now get in the bag Nebby."

Nebby cried unhappily, but went into the bag nonetheless. We then set off to Iki Town running.

"So, why do you keep him in the bag?" I asked Lillie. "He's obviously unhappy."

"Actually, Nebby's a girl." Lillie said. "And they could try to take her again."

She shut her mouth quickly and looked worried, like she'd just spoken taboo.

"Who are they?" I asked

She didn't answer, just hugged her bag tighter to her chest. I shrugged and kept running. Whoever "they" were, they must be bad if Lillie was scared to talk about them.

I began to see the flickering tiki torches in the distance. I grinned.

 _"I need to focus on one thing at a time."_ I thought to myself. _"And that thing is the festival. Plus, if what Kukui said was true, a rematch between Hau and I is bound to happen."_

\--

 **Another chapter and hopefully more views and reviews. To those who hopefully read this, know that this story probably won't be popular. But I have hope that I do good and it will be popular. I have great things planned for this fanfic and I won't stop. Toodles.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Festival

**Chapter 5: The Festival**

When Lillie and I reached Iki Town, we saw Hau with an older fellow with a potbelly in a yellow Alolan shirt. However, I could tell he was different from the average trainer. This must be the Kahuna. Kahuna Hala.

Hau spotted us and waved us over. "Zeno! Lillie! You're here! Great! The festival has just begun!"

When we reached them, Hau grinned. "Found Tutu here taking a stroll up Route 1. Must have passed him when we were on it. But looks like you managed to find Lillie."

I nodded. "Helped her out of a bit of trouble. I even met Tapu Koko."

Hau shouted, "NO WAY!" as Hala's eyebrows shot up.

Hala studied me. "So you say Tapu Koko visited you."

Lillie shook her head. "Zeno helped save Nebby, but Tapu Koko had to save them from falling onto the rocks in the river by the ruins."

I nodded. "He even dropped this."

I showed Hala my Z-ring, which I had fitted onto my left wrist.

Hala frowned. "Black Z-rings are normally only gifted to Kahunas or those who have proved themselves with for one, such as completing the Island Challenge. Our Guardian is a fickle creature, so it must see something extraordinary in you."

I shivered. "I'm not anything extraordinary. I'm just a somebody from Kanto."

Hala laughed a booming laugh. "Modest eh! Well, it seems what Tapu Koko sees in you is yet to show."

I was going to respond, but people milling around the wooden platform distracted me. Apparently it distracted Hala as well.

"It seems the festival is to begin." Hala said. "May I know your name?"

"Zeno." I responded.

He nodded. "You and Hau will make for a good festival opening."

He walked over to the platform and I raised my eyebrow at Hau, who was obviously excited.

Hala stood on the platform as I fist bumped Hau. "Ready for our rematch?"

He grinned. "I am so ready. Ready to beat you."

I looked towards the platform. "Then let's do this."

We made our way to the opposite sides of the platform. Hala was doing a speech or a ritual, I didn't really know.

"For all life on our islands..." Hala spoke. "And for those who undertake the Island Challenge with joy in their hearts... We pray for your protection... For them and all Melemele. This battle between two new trainers shall be an offering to Tapu Koko, our island's Guardian Deity."

Hala looked at Hau, who stood towards the left of Hala. "Hau, the grandson of the Kahuna, step forth."

Hau grinned and walked onto the platform.

Hala then turned to me. "And Zeno. A new trainer from Kanto who has met with Tapu Koko himself!"

The crowd cheered for Hau and I, but as it died down, I could hear murmurs about me and Tapu Koko. I ignored the whispers and focused on Hau.

I grinned and grabbed Rowlet's pokeball and clicked it to enlarge it. "Ready when you are Hau."

His grin matched mine. "Oh, I'm ready."

Hala raised his hand. "Now trainers. Bring forth the power from your Pokemon!"

We threw our pokeballs and Rowlet fluttered to the ground and "Kooed." A Pichu appeared from Hau's pokeball and I figured this was the Pokemon he had wanted.

"Alright Rowlet!" I shouted. "Let's take the first move! Use Leafage!"

"Counter with Thundershock!" Hau commanded.

The Thundershock collided with Leafage and exploded.

"Dive through the smoke and use Peck!" I ordered.

Rowlet obeyed, his beak glowing white as he flew into the smoke.

Hau grinned. "Dodge, then Sweet Kiss!"

Rowlet heard Pichu as the smoke cleared and Pichu jumped out of the way. Rowlet crashed into the platform as Pichu planted a kiss, confusing Rowlet.

I gritted my teeth. There was only one way out of this with minimal damage. "Rowlet, use Leafage on yourself!"

The crowd gasped as Rowlet fired a Leafage into the air that fell down on himself.

Rowlet shook it's body, the confusion. "Koo."

"Alright then." I said. "Fly up and quick fire Leafage at Pichu!"

"Oh no you don't!" Hau shouted. "Pichu, Thundershock all those Leafages!"

Rowlet and Pichu keep firing Leafage and Thundershocks, the moves always colliding. Then a Leafage managed to hit Pichu just as a Thundershock zapped Rowlet.

Pichu was knocked back and Rowlet was unable to fly properly.

"One last push!" I shouted. "Tackle!"

Rowlet dive straightened himself and dived at Pichu.

Hau looked worried. "Quick! Thundershock!"

"Change to Leafage point blank!" I commanded.

Rowlet fired a Leafage right next to Pichu just as Pichu fired the Thundershock. The moves collided as another explosion occurred, knocking both Pokemon back.

When the smoke cleared, Rowlet and Pichu lay on their backs, fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." Hala said. "Trainers, bring our your last Pokemon."

Hau and I returned our Pokemon.

"You did good Rowlet." I said to the pokeball. "Take a good rest. Your deserve it. Me and Growlithe can take it from here."

"Let's do this!" Hau shouted, throwing out Popplio.

"Let's go Growlithe!" I shouted, throwing out the fire-type, who growled aggressively.

"Let the battle truly begin!" Hau yelled. "Popplio, use Water Gun!"

"Dodge it Growlithe!"

Growlithe jumped to the side, the beam of water missing him.

"Now use Bite!" I commanded throwing my hand out in front of me.

"Pound him Popplio!"

Popplio raised it's flipper to Pound Growlithe, but he jumped over Popplio and turned in midair and bit down on Popplio's tail.

Popplio yelped and began to thrash.

I grinned. "You know what to do buddy."

Growlithe planted his paws on the wood and lifted Popplio up to smash her onto the platform.

At the last second, Hau shouted, "Disarming Voice now!"

The impact of Disarming Voice was enough to free Popplio from Growlithe's bite and into the air.

"Just as we planned!" Hau shouted with glee. "Twirl and use Water Gun!"

Popplio twirled in the air, firing beams of water in a circular motion, pummeling Growlithe.

My eyes narrowed. Was it possible Hau had planned this? If he saw that that trick I had used against Alex, could he have prepared for that? I could now see, that under his mask of enthusiasm, Hau could be a serious rival.

When Popplio landed on the platform, Growlithe could barely stand.

"Finish this with Disarming Voice!"

"Dodge and use Ember!"

Growlithe tried to dodge, but the fairy move grazed him, making the Ember miss and hit the platform. The wooden boards near Popplio erupted into flames.

"Douse the flames with Water Gun!" Hau yelled in panic.

Popplio spewed jets of water on the flames, creating a thick steam.

I smirked. "Now!"

Growlithe burst out of the steam and bit down on Popplio's body hard. He tossed hey to the side who promptly fired a Water Gun, knocking Growlithe at my feet.

When Growlithe didn't move, Hala raised his arm. "Growlithe is unable to-"

He stopped as Growlithe's eyes sprang open. And in those eyes were a fiery determination.

An orange glow surrounded Growlithe as he stood, lighting up the night.

"Use Water Gun Popplio." Hau said nervously.

Growlithe ran towards Popplio, dodged the jet of water, and slammed his head into her. Popplio was knocked backwards, obviously dealt a ton of damage.

"Disarming Voice!" Hau yelled desperately, but it was too late.

Growlithe, still bathed in an orange glow, slammed into Popplio, knocking her out.

When Popplio stayed down, Hala raised his arm. "Popplio is unable to battle. That means Zeno is the winner!"

The crowd roared and cheered as Growlithe stumbled over to me, exhausted. He wagged his tail and barked happily as I ruffled his fur.

"Good job Growlithe," I told him. "You did amazing. And you learned a powerful new move."

Hala walked over to me and Hau followed.

I shook Hau's hand. "Good battle Hau."

He nodded excitedly. "You did great too. And what was that move."

Hala answered. "Reversal. The less health the user has, the greater the power the move has. It's a rarity for a Growlithe to learn it. You're quite the pair."

I grinned sheepishly and looked at Growlithe. "Hear that buddy. We just got more powerful."

"And an even better rival for me." Hau said jumping up and down.

I fist bumped him. "You bet Hau."

Growlithe barked in excitement and I knelt next to him.

"Take a good rest. You definitely earned it." I said and put him away in his pokeball.

I put the pokeball back into my trench and stood as Kukui and Lillie walked over.

Kukui smiled and nodded his head at me. "Nice moves there cousin. Just what I want to see in the League."

"League?" I asked. "But I thought there wasn't a Pokemon League in Alola?"

Kukui winked. "Not yet."

He turned to look at both me and Hau. "You two have done a fantastic job so far as trainers. It's time for the both of you to participate in the Island Challenge."

"What exactly is the Island Challenge?" I asked while Hau looked ready to jump out of his shoes.

Kukui held out four fingers. "Four islands and four Kahunas. Well, three, but the fourth is well on her way."

"On each island there are trials led by someone called a Trial Captain. They give you a task to complete and once it's completed, you take on the Totem Pokemon. The Totem is stronger than the average Pokemon and bigger too. Once you've beaten it, you receive the Z-crystal corresponding to the type the trial is based upon."

Kukui continued to speak. "Once every trial on the island is complete, you take on the Grand Trial! Against the Island Kahuna."

Hala stepped forward. "And for Melemele, that's me. Once you've beaten me in battle, I'll give you the Fightinium Z. The fighting type Z-crystal because that's the Pokemon I use. Fighting types."

"Once all the trials and Kahunas are beaten, you become the Island Champion." Kukui said. "That's usually the end, but I'm preparing something for all those who've become an Island Champion. Are you ready to take on the Challenge?"

Hau and I looked at each other, then back at Kukui. We spoke in unison. "Heck yeah."

\--

Meanwhile, two people were walking away from Iki Town.

"What an interesting battle." The taller of the two said. "You liked like you wanted to join in."

The smaller one smiled. "It was pretty exciting. But we're here to study and learn. That Z-ring did give off a strong light aura."

The taller one nodded. "Indeed it did. We should investigate that trainer more. We might be given more insight on how to destroy the Blinding One and restore light to our world."

The smaller one swayed from side to side. "Then we should move on to the next site and compare notes with the other part of our Recon Squad."

They both walked off towards Hau'oli City in their strange space-like suits.

\--

 **I decided to write this chapter up quickly and I do admit, it's an early chapter. But the next one will be published later. Maybe three to seven days. I'm not sure. Also a shout-out to those who have reviewed and given helpful comments. I really do appreciate it. And a question from a reviewer who thinks Nebby being a girl means she shall be Lunala. My answer, possibly. Anyway, please leave comments and reviews. Good and bad ones are accepted and needed. Toodles.**


	7. Chapter 6: Enter Team Skull

**Chapter 6: Enter Team Skull**

Hau and I walked out of Route 1 with Lillie following us. Kukui had suggested she come along for the experience. Plus Hau had found out Nebby's existence.

I chuckled softly. That was a moment I would look back at and laugh. Nebby sneaking out of the bag, scaring Lillie, and letting Hau know of her existence.

Before we had left Iki Town, Hala had pulled me aside to ask about my meeting with Tapu Koko. I told him that what he knew was what had happened. I didn't feel comfortable telling him what I thought to be a prophecy.

A robotic voice interrupted my thoughts. "Would you like to know another feature of mine Zeno? Or should I call you Z-Rotom?"

I groaned and was reminded of the Rotom Pokedex Kukui had given me. Let's just say he would take some getting used to.

"Ask Hau Rotom." I said through gritted teeth. Rotom was just a little too enthusiastic for my taste. A perfect match for Hau.

"There's the Trainers School." Lillie commented, pointing at the building that was coming up on the right.

I smiled sadly. "Would've been nice to go to school. I was homeschooled."

Hau looked at me. "Don't feel too bad about that. I was homeschooled too. Wasn't too bad."

I nodded, but with my past, I knew our experiences of being homeschooled were very different. I shuddered at the memories. Images of dark cold nights entered my mind and I had to force myself to think about something else. Luckily, that turned out to be very easy.

"Use Ember!"

"Dodge and use Tackle!"

Hau, Lillie, and I walked over to the school parking lot. To the left was a battlefield. Two trainers were battling it out with a crowd of students watching.

The trainer closest to us was well built and he appeared to be 15, maybe 16. His Pokemon was a Munchlax. Meanwhile, the Vulpix attacking Munchlax belonged to a very familiar trainer.

Hau groaned as Alex yelled, "Quick Attack!"

Vulpix sped up and crashed into Munchlax, sending him flying backwards at his trainer's feet.

An older student who apparently was refereeing the battle, called out, "Munchlax is unable to battle. Alex and her Vulpix are the winners!"

Alex pumped her fist into the air and returned Vulpix. Munchlax was returned as well.

Lillie muttered, "Interesting."

I looked at her. "What?"

She looked startled. "Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting you're new here in Alola. In this region, we have regional forms. Vulpix in Alola are typically ice types. A fire Vulpix would be a very rare find."

"Pretty sure she's from another region." Hau said. "I mean, no one in Alola would wear what she wears. And that's not prejudice, that's fact."

He studied her more closely. "In fact, that outfit looks Hoenn-like."

Lillie nodded. "That would explain her Vulpix."

Just then, Alex noticed us. "HEY! Zeno, Joyful, over here!"

The three of us walked over to Alex as Hau grumbled in protest.

"Why don't you like her?" I whispered to Hau.

He looked at me. "She insulted me. I'll show her that I can be serious and happy-going."

"Then don't act all moody around her then." I said.

He got quiet.

The students began to disperse back into the school, but the trainer with the Munchlax walked over to where Alex, Hau, Lillie, and I were meeting.

"Nice battle." The trainer said to Alex.

She nodded. "It was enjoyable."

Hau rolled his eyes, but grinned. A good sign. "Couldn't you just say you had fun? It sounds too serious when you say enjoyable."

"Battles are serious." Alex said.

"Doesn't mean you can't have fun." Hau said, smirking.

"I think I know that."

I had enough. "Okay people, let's just calm down."

Suddenly a bright flash of white blinded us and when my eyes cleared, Rotom was buzzing above us, a smirk on the display.

Alex scrambled backwards, rubbing her eyes.

Hau laughed. "Nice one Rotom."

I sighed. "Rotom, come here for a sec."

He floated down and I grabbed him. I quickly found the power button and turned him off. The display darkened.

I handed the Dex to Lillie. "Could you put him in your bag please? I'll take him back when I buy my own backpack in Hau'oli."

Lillie nodded and carefully placed it in her bag, probably not to disturb Nebby.

"Anyway," I said, turning to Alex and the trainer who battled her. "Nice end to a battle."

Alex nodded. "I came here looking for a challenge and Robert here gave me one. I still won though."

Robert grinned. "If Munchlax loves it, I love it."

"So, when could we battle again?" I asked Alex. "I could do with a win."

Alex laughed. "As if I'd let you win. But not now. I want to head to the PMC down in Hau'oli City."

"Isn't there a Pokemon Center closer to here?" Lillie asked.

Alex shrugged. "There's a mall down there as well. While my Pokemon heal, shopping is the thing to do."

Robert nodded. "I want to head down there as well, so why don't we all go together?"

I looked at Lillie and Hau. "I don't see why not."

Lillie smiled and Hau half shrugged.

Robert grinned. "Then it's off to Hau'oli City then."

We all walked off the school grounds and headed towards Hau'oli City.

Hau and I walked next to Robert while Alex talked to like behind us.

"So, where are you from?" Hau asked Robert. "You don't look native."

"I don't!?" Robert gave a look of fake shock. "Well darn. There goes my plan to take over the Alola region looking like a native."

He shook his head and laughed. "Nah, I'm Unovan born and proud. Came here to start my journey cause I heard how relaxed the Island Challenge is."

"It is?" I questioned.

"No, it's not. Trust me." Hau said. "Once you start a trial, you understand."

Robert nodded. "K, but Alola doesn't have a Pokemon League either."

Hau shrugged. "Guess we never needed one here in Alola."

"On a different topic," I said. "I want to battle you later as well Robert."

He grinned and nodded. "That's a great idea. Say, your battled Alex before, right? Any tips on how to beat her."

I grinned slyly. "Do something unexpected."

Robert got quiet after that and by his expression, probably was planning his next battle with Alex. And from what I could hear behind me, Alex was trying to convince Lillie to go there mall.

After a few minutes, we had reached Hau'oli City.

Alex came up to me and gave me two pokeballs. "Mind taking Vulpix and Litten to the PMC? I'm taking Lillie to the mall."

I nodded and said yes while Alex dragged a protesting Lillie away.

As Hau, Robert, and I headed for the PMC, I noticed two guys in punk clothing with silver skull blings shaped into an S. They were chasing an an Abra that kept teleporting ahead of them. I shrugged and went into the PMC.

The three of us walked out of the PMC after giving our Pokemon to Nurse Joy, who had her hair in one loop instead of two. Alola is weird.

I let Growlithe out of his pokeball, who I had kept with me. He barked happily and ran circles around me.

I laughed. "Good boy."

Robert joined in our laughing. "A Growlithe. Nice."

Hau scratched his head. "So, where to?"

I pointed at the mall. "Might as well meet up with the girls. Besides, I need me a backpack."

We headed for the doors, only for them to burst open and about a dozen people came running out.

"O-okay." Robert said. "Not normal, right?"

"Trouble." I said.

"Lucky I brought Pichu." Hau said, holding up a pokeball.

We walked inside and we saw people hiding behind anything that was tall enough for them. The two punk people I saw earlier were standing on a table in the food court area.

One of the punks spoke loudly. "Alright people. Hand over Abra and no one gets hurt."

Just then, "OOH! An Abra!"

Alex came running out of nowhere, threw a pokeball, and captured the Abra that was hiding behind a fallen chair.

Alex picked up the ball while the punks just stared. Lillie walked up to us, looking frightened.

"Team Skull," She whispered. "An evil gang terrorizing Alola."

"Little girl, hand us that Abra pronto yo." One of the Team Skull grunts said.

"Or we'll have to beat yo Pokemon down." The other said.

Remembering Alex didn't have her Pokemon, I stepped forward. "Hey Skull Boys!"

They turned to look at me. "Hey yo, we're trying to snatch this Abra and you're ruining our groove."

I rolled my eyes. They were terrible at the way they were speaking. "One on one battle. Me and Hau vs. you two. Winner takes all."

The grunts looked at each other. "Deal."

They both flung a pokeball, releasing a Drowzee and Zubat.

Hau let out Pichu while I looked at Growlithe. "Take 'em down buddy."

He growled and stepped forward next to Pichu.

"Drowzee, use Confusion!"

"Zubat, use Wing Attack!"

"Dodge and use Thundershock Pichu!" Hau yelled.

"Take the hit Growlithe."

Pichu dodged the Confusion and hit Drowzee with Thundershock. Growlithe was flung back by Wing Attack and hit the wall.

My eyes narrowed. "Now use Reversal!"

Growlithe glowed orange and ran at Drowzee and knocked him into a table. A Thundershock from Pichu finished off Zubat.

The grunts returned their Pokemon and made a beeline for the exit. However, they stopped when the doors opened.

A women walked in with flaming red hair cascading down her shoulders. She wore an orange-yellow jumpsuit and held a pokeball in her hand.

A dozen other people with the same jumpsuit on ran inside and stood beside the woman with red hair.

The Skull Grunts gulped. One of them said in fear, "Cassandra!"

Cassandra held out her arms, her red hair reflecting the light. "That's right Team Skull. We're here to stop you. After all, it's our mission to stop people like you so Alola can shine brightly again."

"You can't take down Team Skull." One of the Team Skull grunts said.

"Oh we will." Cassandra said. "Team Radiant will destroy Team Skull!"

...

 **Yep, that's right. I just introduced a new team. Evil? Maybe, maybe not. Plus another OC was introduced which was based off a good friend of mine who's real name I shall not say. Anyway, I hope this chapter was satisfying and good. Please review and ask questions. Toodles.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Mysterious Encounter

**Chapter 7: A Mysterious Encounter**

Alex walked over to where Robert, Hau, Lillie, and I were standing, which was just 15 feet shy of Team Skull and this Team Radiance.

"Now, won't you both please cooperate? I don't want either of you to get hurt." Cassandra said this in a sweet voice, but there was an iron tone behind it.

The Skull grunts looked at each and spoke in unison, "We're outta here yo." Then they ran for the back of the mall.

"After them." Cassandra said with annoyance.

Her grunts took off after Team Skull while she walked over to us.

She looked at us in turn. "Which one of you fended off Team Skull?"

Hau and I looked at each other. "Both of us."

Cassandra smiled. "Wonderful. I love trainers who can help Alola by ridding of the riffraff."

She dug into her hand into a pocket on her jumpsuit. She pulled out a rectangular device.

She handed it to me. "This is a device that will allow you to contact Team Radiant if you happen across Team Skull again. I would give one to all of you, but I only have one."

"Thanks," I said, putting on a smile. "But who exactly are you."

She laughed. "Cassandra, leader of Team Radiant and our mission is to have Alola shine brightly again without anyone or anything darkening the light."

Something beeped on Cassandra's left wrist. She pulled back her sleeve to reveal a watch of sorts. She pressed a button and a voice spoke through it.

"We lost Team Skull ma'am," The voice said. "But we found something else. You might want to check it out. Sending you our coordinates now."

Cassandra sighed. "I'll be there soon."

She pressed another button, then pushed her sleeve back down. "Well then, nice meeting you all."

She started to walk away, then turned around. "What were your names again?"

"Zeno." I said while my friends said their names.

She nodded. "A pleasure to meet you all."

As she turned away, her eyes locked onto mine and I thought I saw something like recognition in them. However, she turned and walked away.

Alex motioned us to follow her. We walked outside and Alex turned to us.

"Do you guys realize who she is!?" She asked.

"Leader of Team Radiant maybe." Hau said sarcastically.

Alex shook her head and Lillie responded to what Hau said. "Yes Hau, but like Team Skull, Team Radiant is basically just an evil gang."

"So, Radiant and Skull are rival gangs?" Robert asked.

Alex nodded. "Radiant is relatively new, but I'm still surprised you didn't hear about it Hau. Especially with your grandfather being a Kahuna and all.

"One," Hau said. "He doesn't tell me everything. Two, how do you know he's my grandfather? Three, how do you know so much about Alola? Aren't you new here?"

"I met him on a stroll and asked him what it would take to beat him." Alex responded. "He mentioned that was something-"

"I would say." Hau said. "So, what did he say?"

"A strong bond." Alex said. "Oh and, to your other question, I did my research before I got here."

"Anyway," I said. "What're we going to do about this?"

I held out the device Cassandra gave me.

Robert took it and looked at it. "Looks like a simple device."

He turned it over and pried the back open. He stared at the tech.

He put the back back on. "Good news, it's a simple device, so it might be easy to hack. Bad news, it has a low grade tracker in it."

"She's tracking us!?" Hau asked, looking alarmed.

Robert nodded. "She could, but I could remove it."

"Or destroy the whole thing." Alex suggested.

I do shook my head. "Let's just remove the tracker. The device itself could become useful later on if Robert is able to hack into it."

"I can."

Alex shrugged. "On your own heads. I don't trust Team Radiant."

"So," I said after a couple seconds of silence. "Who wants to head up to Route 2?"

...

After picking up our Pokemon from the PMC, Robert, Alex, Hau, Lillie, and I all headed up Route 2.

Hau was bouncing excitedly. "We're so close to our first trial."

"What is the first trial." I asked.

Hau shrugged. "Hala never told me because he wanted me to always be prepared for anything."

Robert suddenly rushed to the left. He threw a pokeball into a bush and picked it up. "Hey, I think I-!"

An angry Makuhita burst out of the pokeball. "MAKU!"

"AAAH!" Robert yelled and threw another pokeball.

The ball fell to the ground, rolled three times, then clicked, signaling its capture.

Robert picked up the pokeball and grinned at us. "Totally meant for that to happen."

I shook my head and looked at the building that we were nearing. "Is that a motel?"

Hau nodded. "They're scattered around Alola, but that's not what makes this motel exciting."

"What does make it exciting then?" Alex asked.

Hau didn't answer. We had reached the motel, then he rushed across the parking lot and stopped at the edge of a path.

We all ran after him and only when we reached him, did he finally answer Alex's question. "This is it guys."

"The first trial?" Robert asked hopefully.

Hau laughed. "Nope. A Mantine Surf Spot."

I surveyed the beach and saw huts with prizes and a Mantine with a board hooked to it.

I whistled. "How does Mantine Surfing work?"

"It's easy," Hau said. "All you have to do is stand on Mantine's back while he surfs to the next island. You'll have to steer of course and dodge obstacles. And for a challenge you can do cool tricks in the air for BP."

"BP?" Lillie asked while trying to make it look like her bag wasn't shaking.

Thankfully, no one noticed and I spoke, "Battle Points."

Hau shook his head. "Yes and no. They are Battle Points, but in the Mantine Surfing spots they call 'em Beach Points."

"So," Alex began. "What first? This or the trial?"

"The trial." Hau said immediately. "Mantine Surfing should be our last stop straight after the Grand Trial. Then we surf to Akala."

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me. But what's Akala."

Robert said, "I'm good too, but I'm pretty sure Akala would be the next island for Trial-Goers."

Lillie was now holding onto the straps of the bag making sure it didn't fly out. Now everyone noticed.

"Lillie, what-." Alex began, but then Nebby burst out of the bag, bright and happy.

"PEW!" She cried happily.

Robert gasped. "What is that!?"

"Nebby." Lillie said, looking embarrassed.

"Is it your Pokemon?" Alex asked. "And why was it in your bag?"

"Yes, it is hers and because," I said for Lillie and looked at her and she nodded. "Because the bad people are after Nebby."

"Who?" Hau asked, not actually knowing this information till now.

Lillie shook her head. "I don't really know. I found Nebby while people were coming for her. I never saw them."

Everyone nodded, but I could tell Lillie was lying. She was scared and because of that, I knew I would have to wait for her to get comfortable talking about it to finally know the truth.

"So, what type is it?" Robert wondered.

"Physic, I think." Lillie said.

"What can she do?" Alex asked.

"Splash." Lillie said. "Nebby doesn't battle, I guess."

She then looked around wildly, looking nervous. "Nebby's been out too long."

"Pew?"

Lillie opened her bag. "Get in the bag Nebby."

"PEW!" Nebby cried unhappily.

"I don't think she wants to go in the bag." Hau pointed out.

"Good job stating the obvious," Alex said sarcastically, but turned to Lillie. "Does Nebby need to go in the bag? She's unhappy about it."

"Now who's stating the obvious." Hau muttered.

"It's for her own safety," Lillie said. "Now bag, Nebby."

"Peeew." Nebby looked sad, but gave in and zoomed into the bag.

Lillie zipped up the bag halfway and shouldered it.

"So," I said. "We heading for the trial site or what?"

We all trooped back to Route 2 and away from the motel. We passed an old man with a Delibird tending to a berry tree and after a few more minutes, saw a PMC up ahead.

"Oh thank Arceus," Robert moaned. "I just wanna sleep."

It was getting dark out, so I said. "We should all sleep for tomorrow's trial."

My friends all nodded. As we neared the PMC, two people dressed in strange space-like suits stepped out of the shadow of a tree.

We halted as they walked up to us. The one on the right was a pale man with a helmet and a visor over his eyes. He had a blue handlebar mustache with a blue goatee. The one on the left was a pale woman with blue hair that hid part of her visor and fell down past her shoulder.

They both moved their arms in a square-like motion. "Alola."

The man looked at us while we gaped. "That is the traditional Alolan way of greeting people, is it not?"

Hau shook out of his amazement first. "Yes, but it's more like this."

He moved his arms in a half-circle motion, but the two pale people payed no attention to him and instead walked up to me.

"Who are you two?" Robert asked, but again, they didn't listen.

The woman inspected me. "You could be the One."

"Sorry," I said. "But the one what?"

The man shook his head. "Do not concern yourself with that. We have only approached you for our research."

He pulled out a circular metal device from a pocket and it beeped.

"May I see that bracelet?" He asked.

I held out my left arm and he swept the device over my Z-ring. The device gave a loud beep and the man inspected it.

His mustache twitched. "So so Dulse and Zossie were right. The Z-ring does give off a strong light aura. But it's not enough."

He shook his head. "I am Phyco."

"And I am Soliera." The woman said, putting a hand to her chest.

"Zeno." I said and my friends said their names.

Phyco looked at the sun, which was halfway disappearing behind the ocean in the distance. "We must be off."

They both did their square greeting and walked past us. We watched them until they disappeared.

"That was..." Robert trailed off.

"Different." I said.

"Never seen anyone like them." Hau commented.

"I don't like how they were going on your Z-ring Zeno." Lillie looked stricken.

"Yeah," Alex said. "They were definitely waiting for you."

They looked at me and I shrugged. "Who cares what they want from me. But if we run into them again, I'll ask."

I then began to walk towards the PMC. "Now come on, I want to rest peacefully before we start the trial."

As I walked through the doors to the PMC, I secretly was worried about those two strangers. Whatever they did want with me, it couldn't be good. Just my luck that I escape one region with evil people just to go to another with strange maybe evil people.

I sighed as I walked to to Nurse Joy. _"I just hope that Team Rocket never finds me."_

...

Cassandra walked up to her grunt. "Report."

The grunt nodded. "We saw two strange pale people in these suits. Looked space-like. They were discussing something about light and darkness and something called The Blinding One."

Cassandra looked thoughtful. "Whoever they are, they must have a purpose. Perhaps to..."

Cassandra paled. "Light and darkness you say?"

The grunt nodded and Cassandra began to grow furious.

She clenched a fist. "They must be here to bring darkness into our world. This cannot be allowed to happen. I will cleanse Alola of all darkness."

She pointed a finger at her grunt. "Get a small group together and find these two individuals and capture them. They must not be allowed to bring forth darkness."

The grunt nodded and hurried off.

After a couple hours, a beep came from Cassandra's watch. She pressed a button and an image of Zeno and his friends meeting with the two strangers popped up.

Cassandra's eyes narrowed. "Aquatinted with them now are we? I'll be keeping an eye on you Zeno."

 **Another chapter another day. I just love how I made Team Radiant. They will pop up a lot more and i** **t will be such fun. The Ultra Recon Squad is here and I'll try to make them more frequent and plot related. Anyway comment and review this story please. Toodles.**


	9. Chapter 8: The First Trial

**Chapter 8: The First Trial**

I awoke in the room I'd rented for the night in the PMC. I got out of the comfortable bed and nudged Hau awake, then Robert.

Hau sprang to his feet while Robert sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You guys go on ahead with the trial. I'm gonna get some more shut-eye."

And with that, he collapsed back on the bed and immediately started snoring.

I looked at Hau and he shrugged. "Let's give the man some sleep."

We gathered our things, which included a black backpack the PMC had lying about. We got dressed and left the room and bumped into Lillie and Alex.

"Good morning." Lillie said happily while Alex just muttered, "Morn." I guess she's not a morning person.

As we left the PMC, I checked the time on my watch and saw that it was 8-O'clock.

Alex perked up when the sun hit her face. "Ugh, too bright."

We all walked to the entrance to Verdant Cavern. Alex then stopped.

"I'll do the trial later," she said. "I wanna train more, especially with my new Abra."

"Well then," I said. "See you later. Meet you back up when we're all done with our trials?"

She nodded. "I'll tell Rob if I see him."

She walked off as Lillie also bade her farewell and Hau just sighed in relief.

We then entered Verdant Cavern. Once inside we saw a guy I assumed was in his late teens, if not 20. He had pale pink hair and was wearing school clothes.

"Greetings," he said, noticing us and walked towards us. "Captain Ilima here."

I had a feeling that was going to be his common greeting.

"I assume you all will attempt the Normal Trial?" He asked.

"Just me and Zeno here," Hau said. "Lillie isn't a trainer."

Ilima smiled. "Well then, are you both ready to attempt the Normal Trial?"

I nodded while Hau said, "Let's do this."

Ilima nodded. "Your mission is to find the Pokemon that represents the Totem. Note that this is the Normal Trial, so the Pokemon will be a normal type."

Hau and I nodded and we set off further into Verdant Cavern.

I turned my head to Hau. "So, any idea of the Totem?'

Hau concentrated, then looked at me. "I'm pretty sure the Totem is a Gumshoos, but I've also heard of a Raticate."

I stopped. "Mind getting Rotom out of my pack?"

Hau opened my backpack and began rummaging through it. "When did you get Rotom back from Lillie?"

"When I got the backpack." I said. "She said Nebby was being squished by him, so she was relieved."

"Found him!" Hau exclaimed, pulling out Rotom. "You know, some days it feels like these backpacks are bottomless."

Hau turned on Rotom and he flew into the air. "Who what where!?"

Rotom blinked and looked at me. "So where are we Zeno?"

Hopefully Rotom stayed ignorant of earlier. "Verdant Cavern. I need to see what Gumshoos looks like."

"No problemo." Rotom said and an image of Gumshoos appeared on his screen.

 _"Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokemon. Although it wasn't originally found in Alola, this Pokemon was brought over a long time ago when there was a huge Rattata outbreak."_

I nodded. "Thanks Rotom. I'll take the Gumshoos if you don't mind Hau."

Hau grinned and shrugged. "I'll look for the Raticate then. Wanna race? Loser has to buy the other malasadas."

I raised an eyebrow quizzically at him. "Malasadas?"

Hau's face got a dreamy look to it. "Deep fried dough with sugar. The best food ever."

I gave a thumbs up. "Then let's race."

We high-fived and Hau raced off. I went at a slower pace to not miss a thing. I saw a couple Yungoos which Rotom identified for me. Regrettably, Rotom was growing on me.

I made my way to a bridge that crossed a ravine that led down to darkness.

I crossed the bridge and still saw no Gumshoos.

Rotom floated next to my head. "Try looking in small holes."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I spotted a small hole and peered inside it. Nothing. I then heard some rustling. I looked up and saw something move in a hole.

I stood and motioned for Rotom to stay quiet. I reached the hole and knelt, peering inside. Suddenly, something knocked me back and landed on my chest. It was a Gumshoos. It jumped off me and scampered up a hill to where Ilima stood with Lillie. They were near a cave exit. Hau then appeared from the exit.

He grinned at me. "Guess who won!"

I ran up to them. "Good job Hau. Now what do we do?"

Ilima smiled. "Now comes the fun part."

He led us out of the cave and into an area surrounded by rocks, but open to the sky above. Ilima and Lillie walked to where they could stand atop a ledge to look down on Hau and I.

"Join us up here Hau," Ilima called to Hau. "Let Zeno go first. He's new and I want to see what he's made of."

Hau nodded and joined them.

Ilima looked down at me. "Now Zeno, prepare yourself."

Out of nowhere, a huge shadow dropped from the sky in front of me. It was a Gumshoos, but it was so much bigger than the one I had saw earlier.

It roared at me and an orange flare started swirling around the Gumshoos.

"That flare boosts the Totem's highest stat!" Hau yelled at me. "In this case, I'm pretty sure it's his defense!"

"Great." I said, pulling out Growlithe's pokeball. I enlarged it and threw it, releasing him. "Let's do this Growlithe."

Before I could do anything, Gumshoos roared again and a Yungoos appeared at his side.

"Forgot to mention!" Ilima called. "Totems can call for assistance."

I smiled. "Well, I can't say I don't love a challenge. Growlithe, use Ember! Direct it at Gumshoos!"

Growlithe fired the Ember, but it didn't faze the Gumshoos. Gumshoos then charged Growlithe, his teeth glowing four large fangs glowed.

"Growlithe, dodge!" I yelled, but the Gumshoos had already clamped its jaws on Growlithe. Gumshoos shook him, then threw him against a rock.

"GROWLITHE!" I yelled. "Come on buddy! Get up!"

I knew what that move was. Super Fang. Halves the HP of its target. But landing against that rock would have damaged him further.

I saw Yungoos charge Growlithe who was struggling to stand.

I narrowed my eyes. "Reversal!"

Growlithe rolled to the side as Yungoos lunged, then slammed into Yungoos, an orange aura surrounding Growlithe.

Yungoos didn't get up, so that left-

"ROOOAR!"

Gumshoos flung himself at Growlithe, his teeth glowing dark, a sure sign that this wasn't Super Fang.

I had no time to react. Gumshoos shook Growlithe around, then dropped him. Fainted.

Growlithe shakily got up and trotted over to me, his head down.

I rubbed his head. "Don't feel down buddy. We haven't lost yet. Why don't you stay out and watch?"

Growlithe barked happily and stood beside me.

I grabbed Rowlet's pokeball. "Here goes nothing! Come on out Rowlet!"

Rowlet popped out of his pokeball and fluttered to the ground and cocked his head at me.

"It's time to battle," I said to him. "And beat this Trial."

Rowlet "Kooed" and faced the Totem Gumshoos.

As Gumshoos teeth glowed once again for Super Fang, I yelled, "Leafage into its mouth!"

When Gumshoos lunged, its mouth wide open, Rowlet fired the leaves straight into its open mouth. Gumshoos stopped mid-lunge and fell to the ground, coughing up leaves.

"Finish this with Peck!" I commanded.

Rowlet's beak glowed and he dived at Gumshoos, but Gumshoos quickly moved and bit down on Rowlet and threw him to the ground.

"ROWLET!" I cried. "Get up!"

Gumshoos lumbered over to Rowlet and towered over him. His teeth glowed, but then a bright light enveloped Rowlet.

Rowlet glowed and grew a little and flew up. The glow vanished and Rowlet fluttered to the ground. Except, it wasn't Rowlet anymore.

His bow tie lightened in color and his upper body darkened. His wings were larger and had a sort of green feather-like hair that he flicked with his wing.

Rotom came to hover next to me. _"Dartrix, the Blade Quill Pokemon. Supremely sensitive to the presence of others, it can detect opponents standing behind it, flinging its sharp feathers to take them down."_

I smiled. "You evolved."

I looked at Gumshoos, who was beginning to open its mouth.

"Alright Dartrix," I said, clenching a fist. "Let's finish this! Leafage!"

However, instead of firing a clump of energy leaves at Gumshoos, Dartrix fired a barrage of razor-sharp leaves. The attack knocked Gumshoos back, bringing it to one knee.

"That was Razor Leaf!" Rotom gasped.

I thrust out my right hand. "Let's use your new move then shall we! Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix fired another barrage of leaves and flung Gumshoos back into the stone wall behind it. He tried to get back up, but fainted.

Dartrix flew over to me and I hugged him. "That was brilliant."

Growlithe barked happily butted his head against Dartrix playfully. Dartrix looked horrified at this and began preening his feathers where Growlithe had touched him. I laughed while Growlithe looked confused.

Ilima walked down to Gumshoos and revived him. Gumshoos got up and lumbered into Verdant Cavern.

Ilima came over to me. "Good job Zeno. That was some battle. Now, here's your reward for completing the Trial."

He handed me a white crystal with a design on it. "The Normalium-Z is yours."

I took it and fitted it on my black Z-ring. "Nice. How many do I need?"

"To complete the Island Challenge," Ilima began. "11, minimum."

Hau ran up to us. "My turn!?"

Ilima nodded. "Yes. Zeno, follow me."

I followed him up to the ledge and sat next to Lillie.

A huge chattering noise filled the area and Hau grabbed a pokeball. A huge Pokemon jumped from somewhere behind me and landed 15 feet from Hau.

"RAAATICCC!" It cried and I realized it was a Raticate, but it looked different.

"What type of Raticate is that?" I asked Lillie.

"Remember what I said yesterday about Alolan forms?"

I nodded.

"Raticate has one here and that is it. " She said. "All Rattatas and Raticates here in Alola are Normal/Dark types."

"Ah." I said.

I looked back at where Hau was battling Raticate with Pichu. Thundershocks were fired, but Pichu was sent tumbling by the sudden appearance of an Alolan Rattata.

Rotom buzzed awake from where he lay on a rock beside me.

 _"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon."_ Rotom buzzed. _"This Pokemon is common but hazardous. Its sharp incisors can easily cut right through hard wood."_

Rotom's screen changed from Rattata to Raticate. _"Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Rattata. Its whiskers are essential for maintaining its balance. No matter how friendly you are, it will get angry and bite you if you touch its whiskers."_

"Great advice Rotom!" Hau yelled. "Popplio, use Disarming Voice on its whiskers!"

Hau had apparently switched out Pichu for Popplio. I saw the Rattata fainted near a rock.

Popplio fired Disarming Voice and the fairy move hit Raticate's whiskers, knocking him unbalanced.

"One more time!" Hau shouted.

Popplio used the fairy move again and Raticate fainted.

"WHOO-HOO!" Hau yelled."

Ilima went down to him, revived the Raticate, and presented Hau a Z-crystal.

Suddenly, there was screaming from inside of Verdant Cavern.

I rushed to get up when Lillie cried, "Where's Nebby!?"

"C'mon." I said, grabbing her hand and we ran into Verdant Cavern.

I first saw Hau and Ilima joining Alex and Robert on the bridge. At first I thought it was Alex or Robert that had screamed, but when I got on the bridge, I saw the situation. In the ravine, two Team Skull Grunts were hanging on a thin ledge for dear life. And one of them had Nebby in his arm.

"NEBBY!" Lillie screamed.

"PEW!" Nebby cried, but she didn't look unhappy. On the contrary, she looked quite content.

"What happened!?" Ilima yelled at the grunts.

"We fell!" The one holding Nebby yelled.

"Yeah!" The other one agreed. "Did it trying to snatch this Poke yo!"

"Shut up B." The one holding Nebby growled.

"Give Nebby back!" Lillie screamed at them.

"Uh, Lillie?" Alex said. "I don't think they can."

A cracking sound came from the ledge the grunts were hanging onto.

"HELP!!!" They screamed.

"I'm coming!" I said, surprising even myself. I would have usually left people like them there, but the morals that the few nice people in my past had taught me won me over.

I ran to the edge of the ravine and began climbing down. Another crack sounded from there ledge and I heard my friends and Ilima yell at me, but I ignored them. I was the most capable of doing this out of my friends and Ilima considering what all my coaches had put me through in my past.

I neared the grunts just as the ledge broke and they began to fall. I reached out my hand for Grunt B, but his hand slipped through my fingers. Then my foot slipped and I lost my grip. I began to fall and distinctly heard my friends yelling my name.

Suddenly, I was 9-years old again. I stood next to one of my coaches, who grinned evilly at me. "Time to take a chance Zeno."

Then he pushed me into the opening of the cave and I fell into the darkness.

\--

 **Well, the first trial for our hero is now complete. But now he is falling into darkness and who knows where the bottom is. And what of his past!? Find out next time in a week or most likely longer. Yeah... This update took a bit longer. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please comment and I guess favorite this fanfic, but no pressure. Also, a big shout-out to the two people who favourited this story and who are now following it. Thank you both. I'm really happy to know that there are people who like my fanfic. Anyway, I know I had originally planned for every three days or so for a chapter, but now I'm realizing that won't really work. So next chapter will be up in a week hopefully, so, till next time. Toodles.**


	10. Chapter 9: Darkness of Past and Present

**Chapter 9: Darkness of Past and Present**

Air flew up past me as I fell. I landed hard and sprained my ankle. I cried at the pain, but no one was coming. I was alone.

...

I shook my head to clear the memory of my 9-year old self as I fell. Suddenly, I landed in cold water with a splash.

I shivered and the cold kept me going. I saw Grunt B a couple feet away from me, unconsience. I grabbed him and swam forward to where I saw dry land. I hauled Grunt B onto the stone surface and climbed out of the water.

Grunt B awoke and began coughing up water. I looked around to see we were in a dark, barely lit cavern. The only light came from above from Verdant Cavern.

I looked to my left and saw the other grunt in the darkness with Nebby circling him.

Upon seeing me, Nebby cried, "PEW!" And floated towards me.

I rubbed her squishy head and turned to Grunt B who had stopped coughing up water. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-*cough-yeah." He said, coughing.

The other grunt walked up to us. "Where are we homie?"

I glared at him. "I ain't your homie."

He backed up. "Sorry hom- yo."

I looked around again, noticing Nebby gave off some light. Besides that and the faint light from Verdant Cavern, we were in the dark.

...

I limped across a stone tunnel. I couldn't see and I could hear sounds from up ahead. I could only hope it was friendly.

Suddenly a huge roar filled the tunnel. I tried to run back the way I came, but I banged my hurt ankle against the stone wall next to me.

I collapsed, howling in pain, hoping that whatever was coming would kill me as painless as possible.

...

I had taken off my backpack and had begun rifling through the stuff Alex had got me, Hau, and Hunter at the mall. I pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on. The light illuminated the darkness and I settled the beam on a dark opening 30 feet away.

I motioned for the grunts to follow me as Nebby and I went over to the opening in the wall. "Hey Skull Boys. C'mon. I'm getting us out of here."

They followed, but one of them complained behind me. "Who put you in charge yo?"

I turned to face them. "Because I can keep my cool in situations like this."

Grunt A shook his head at me. "We're cool yo. No boo gonna scare ya homies."

I shut off the flashlight. "Boo."

They both screamed like little girls.

"I rest my case." I said turning the light back on and set off down the tunnel opening. "Oh, and your rhyming sucks."

They followed me, grumbling, and Nebby floated along happily next to me. After about two hours of wandering, I heard a trickle of water.

I broke into a run. "C'mon!"

We ran for another minute, then emerged in another cavern. However, instead of a mini lake like in the other cavern, there was a slow moving river that flowed down another tunnel.

"This is beautiful." I said in awe.

"There's something in the river." Grunt B said nervously

I sighed and and went to the river's edge and saw several fish Pokemon. Their bodies appeared to be made of rock.

"Relicanth." I breathed.

"What's a Relicanth?" Grunt A asked while Nebby curiously studied the water.

"It's a Water/Rock type that has said to be one of the oldest living species of Pokemon that exists. Finding them here is an incredibly rare find. People are saying they're going extinct."

The grunts looked at the swimming Relicanths. "We could make good money off on them!"

I gave them a hard glare. "No! If you two even think about using them for other purposes than good, I will leave both of you down here to rot."

They held up their hands. "We're good bro."

I nodded and stared at the water illuminated only by the flashlight and Nebby, who was dabbing at the water, making ripples. The ripples from the Relicanths and Nebby sent my thoughts back to the past.

...

I had closed my eyes and felt something lift me up. It carried me off somewhere, but I kept my eyes firmly shut. After what felt like an eternity, I was set down. I opened my eyes and saw an Ursaring towering over me.

It grunted and lumbered off to the corner of the stone room I appeared to be in. Ursaring came back with a hollowed stone with water in it. The Hibernator Pokemon set it down next to me on the stone floor. I looked at the water cautiously, but gulped it down.

I tried to stand, but my sprained ankle prevented the action. I groaned in pain and settled for just sitting. I looked at Ursaring who had laid down facing away from me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No Zeno," a voice said behind me. "Thank you."

I turned to see my coach standing there. He grinned and Ursaring roared. Two Houndooms appeared out of the shadows and fired twin Flamethrowers at Ursaring.

I tried to stand. "Stop it!"

A cloth was pressed to my face and I began to feel faint. As darkness overwhelmed me, the last thing I heard was Ursaring roaring in pain and my coach laughing.

...

A Relicanth rippled the water and my thoughts cleared. I stood and waded into the water.

"What are you doin yo?" Grunt A asked.

"Going upriver," I answered hearing very faint noises up ahead where the water disappeared. "I think I hear Wingulls."

Nebby floated above the water next to my head and followed me. Having no other light source, the grunts followed me as well.

After several minutes, the water began to warm.

I smiled, the Wingull noises louder. "Not far now."

We hurried along and ended up in a small cavern that led to a cave exit.

We ran out into the dark Alolan night and saw we were on a beach. By the looks of it, it was pretty secluded.

I looked up and saw a mountain looming over us.

"Is that Ten Carat Hill!?" I said dumbfounded that we got all the way here.

The grunts nodded and I noticed a opening in the mountain. I walked over to it and saw a narrow path that led to a clearing of sorts.

Grunt B came over. "What'd you find Z?"

He looked into the opening and called out to Grunt A, "Hey A, isn't that the Farthest Hollow?"

Grunt A walked over and nodded. "We still made it yo, bro."

They bumped knuckles and I asked, "Made it for what?"

Grunt B looked at me. "Our bro undercover heard there was something going down in the Farthest Hollow yo."

"And that is..." I prompted.

"Team Radiance yo." A said. "Our mission is to mess up their plans and do it ourselves."

"Okay then," I said. "Once we're in there, follow my lead and don't cause any trouble or I'll make you two regret it."

They nodded and we went into the narrow path with Nebby bobbing along behind us.

...

 **This chapter is a bit early, but since it's a shorter one, I uploaded it early. But now we got some of Zeno's past told and more shall come. Also, I know people are viewing this story, so I'm wondering why there aren't any more reviews. So here's the deal. Next couple of people to make a comment about anything about the story, I'll PM you the next chapter's title and one word about the chapter if I can PM you. Also, more favorites for this story would also be great. Anyway, till next update which will take longer than this. Toodles.**


	11. Chapter 10: Within the Hollow

**Chapter 10: Within** **the Hollow**

I squeezed myself into the Farthest Hollow and looked around. Two dog-rock Pokemon were watching a smaller rock pup play in the grass. Several Spinda were dancing like drunks over in the middle of the Hollow. Two Machops were fist fighting while a Machoke stood as referee.

Nebby floated past me to investigate a couple of Carbinks. The grunts fell out of the narrow path behind me and landed on each other.

"Where would Team Radiance be?" I asked them.

"No clue," Grunt A said.

I groaned. "Well, we'll have to look for them then."

I began to walk, but tripped over something. I landed on the ground and groaned, "Ow."

I looked behind me and saw a Roggenrola walking off. I picked myself up, but saw something glinting in the moonlight. I picked it up and examined it. It appeared to be a hand-sized solar panel.

I handed the panel to Grunt A and noticed a symbol on the back of it. It was a circle and half of it appeared to be the sun and the other half a moon.

"Is that the symbol for Team Radiance?" I asked A.

He looked at it and nodded. "It's their symbol homie. Plain as a pimple."

"But why would they need a solar panel?" I wondered.

"That's our business kid."

I whirled around and saw five Team Radiance grunts. I could see their Sun/Moon symbol on their brightly colored jumpsuits. Three of the grunts were guys while the other two were woman.

"Now hand over the device," the leader of the grunts said, his hand outstretched.

Grunt A nervously held out the device, but I snatched it. I dropped it and crushed it with my foot.

"Whoops," I said innocently.

His face grew red. "You're dead kid."

I smiled cockily. "I've been told that a lot."

He swung a fist and I ducked. I swept out my foot and knocked him over. I dove to the side as the other Radiance grunts rushed forwards. The Skull Boys ran the opposite way of me and I saw no sign of Nebby.

I ran 30 feet before I took Growlithe's pokeball out of my trench and threw it into the air.

Once he was out, I turned around and shouted, "EMBER!"

Growlithe fired a streak of fire at the grunts following me. The two following me yelped and backed up. They both took a pokeball and released an Inkay and a bug Pokemon with a scarf.

"Psywave!"

"Fairy Wind!"

"Dodge!" I commanded. "Now use Ember again!"

Growlithe dodged the attacks and fired more flames.

Inkay was hit, but the bug Pokemon flew out of the way.

I took Dartrix's pokeball and released him. "Come on out Dartrix! Razor Leaf and Bite!"

One of the grunts shouted, "Use Peck Inkay!"

"Silver Wind Ribombee!" The other shouted.

The Razor Leaf was blown back into Dartrix due to Silver Wind. Growlithe nimbly dodged Peck and bit down on Inkay, knocking him out.

"Together now!" I yelled. "Ember and Peck!"

Growlithe fired Ember at Ribombee, who dodged, then was hit by Dartrix's beak.

"Finish with Ember!" I commanded.

Ribombee fainted when the next Ember hit it.

Growlithe and Dartrix returned to my side and I crossed my arms, staring at the grunts. "Wanna continue?"

The Grunts turned and fled.

I looked around and saw the Skull Boys fending off the remaining Radiance grunts. I was about to go help when I heard shouting and howling behind me.

I turned around and saw more Radiance grunts. Two of them were trying to capture the rock pup in a cage, while four were fending off its parents. The one who I assumed was male, stood on his hind paws. He rushed forwards, but a Fairy Wind from a Ribombee knocked him back. The mother, who walked on all fours, lunged, her teeth glowing, but a Growlithe used Ember to keep her at bay.

I turned to my Growlithe and Dartrix. "You two help the parents. I'll get the pup."

They rushed to help the parents while I ran to stop the grunts with the cage.

I slammed myself into the grunt holding the cage and he went flying. The other grunt swung his fist and knocked me to the ground. He let out a Floette, which used Razor Leaf on the pup.

The pup cried out in pain and his parents started howling. I saw that they were trapped fighting four Pokemon at once while Growlithe and Dartrix were taking on two.

I turned furious. I dove to my feet and blocked the pup from the next Razor Leaf. I grimaced at the pain and knocked the Floette away. I punched the grunt in the stomach and then his face. He staggered back, then went for me. I dodged and grabbed him. I heaved him to the ground and seeing Floette about to attack again, I swept myself over the pup's body. I picked him up, ignoring the Razor Leaf.

The two Machops from earlier rushed forwards to take down the Floette while the Machoke was aiding the pup's parents and knocked a grunt to the ground. The Skull Boys were also running over to help me.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit me. I was knocked off my feet and the pup flew out of my hands and I saw Cassandra 20 feet away with a Florges.

I groaned and stood, my left leg aching. Cassandra laughed.

"You should have stayed out of Team Radiance's way," she said. "Our goal is to save Alola's light and you will not stand in our way."

"If you're trying to save Alola's light, why are you hurting innocent Pokemon!?" I spat.

She smirked. "Sacrifices must be made."

"For what!?" I yelled. "And why do you want the pup!?"

She laughed. "Rockruff? His parents are a Daytime Lycanroc and Midnight Lycanroc. He has yet to evolve and become either or and a quick study showed light reacts differently to him. Dusk light."

"That's no reason to hurt him!"

"Oh yes it is Zeno," Cassandra said. "You see, because of his reaction to dusk light, my scientists are going to study him. And you can't stop me."

She took out a pokeball and I instantly knew what she was about to do. I quickly grabbed my own pokeball and threw it.

My pokeball reached Rockruff first and he disappeared into it. Cassandra's just knocked against mine.

"NO!" She yelled and rushed forwards.

Before she could reach the pokeball holding Rockruff, a jet of fire passed in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and I turned to see Kukui waking over with a big cat that was walking on two legs. It was obviously a fire type and seeing similarities between it and Litten, I assumed it was Litten's final evolution.

"Incineroar!" Kukui yelled. "Flamethrower!"

A huge jet of flames erupted from Incineroar's belt and engulfed Florges.

Cassandra grimaced and returned Florges. "You've won this time, but I'll be back."

She rushed off and all of her grunts followed her.

Kukui came up to me. "You okay there cousin?"

I nodded. I picked up the pokeball I caught Rockruff in and went over to his parents. I let out Rockruff and he managed to stand on all fours, before his mother started licking him all over. His father growled at me, but knelt next to his son.

I dropped the pokeball and was about to crush it when the mother stopped me. She nosed the ball towards Rockruff, who now looked at me.

Kukui knelt by the Rock type family and said, "I think they want you to take care of Rockruff."

I took the pokeball and looked at the two different Lycanrocs. "Are you sure?"

They nodded their heads and Rockruff barked with excitement. I gently touched the ball to Rockruff's head and he went into it. I smiled. Growlithe, Dartrix, and Nebby came over.

"Good job you two," I said to them and returned Growlithe and Dartrix.

I stood and stretched my leg, it not aching anymore. I looked around, noticing the Skull Boys had disappeared.

"Where'd Team Skull go?" I asked Kukui.

"They took off when I arrived," he said.

He stood. "Come on. That cave over there leads to my house."

He pointed to a cave entrance on the far side of the Hollow. He then returned Incineroar to his pokeball and we started walking to the cave, Nebby following us.

Once inside the cave, Kukui said, "I heard from your friends that you disappeared down a ravine in Verdant Cavern. What happened?"

I received my story and when I finished, he nodded. "That is amazing. You keep your cool and got yourself and Team Skull out of their. You'll have no problem beating the Island Challenge."

I smiled at his praise. That was something I want used to.

We made our way out of the cave and I saw Kukui's house. We went in an I saw Hau, Robert, Lillie, Alex, and Ilima inside.

Lillie and Alex rushed forwards and hugged me, while Hau and Robert pounded me on my back.

"Ow," I said. "Can't breathe."

The girls released me and Lillie squealed, "NEBBY!" and hugged her Pokemon.

Hau laughed. "Knew you would make it."

Robert grinned. "How'd you get out of there?"

Kukui held up his hands. "Alright people. Zeno needs rest. Tomorrow he can tell you what happened."

He ushered me into a room and closed my door. I sighed and took off my trench. I would need a new one. I took my backpack and set it near the bed. I put my pokeballs on the dresser next to the bed and climbed into bed. I fell asleep, wondering what was to come next.

...

I awoke, refreshed. I pulled on my slightly tattered trench and clipped my pokeballs inside it. I grabbed my pack and stepped out of the room. I walked to Kukui's kitchen and sat down at a table. Everyone was their, including Ilima.

"So Zeno," Ilima started. "What did happen to you?"

I told my story again, while Hau started eating waffles. I was handed my own plate of waffles from Kukui.

"That is an amazing tale," Ilima said. "It's no wonder you beat the Totem Gumshoos."

Robert laughed. "I'll say. Can't wait to do my first trial and try to up you. Though I think you already surpassed me by surviving below ground."

Alex grinned. "Not if I beat him first."

"Yep," Hau said, his mouth full of waffles. "No doubt about Zeno being an excellent rival to us all."

"So," I said. "Now that I'm done with Ilima's trial, what now?"

Ilima smiled. "It's time for you to take on the Grand Trial. And that is facing Kahuna Hala.

Hau laughed. "Grand Trial time for the both of us. Neat."

Robert pointed to the front door. "Alex and I need to head up to Verdant Cavern to do our trial. We'll meet up with you two later."

He stood from the table and Alex and Ilima followed suit. They all said their goodbyes and left.

Hau turned to me. "Hurry and finish your waffles! If we do it quick, we can make it to Akala tonight!"

Kukui and I laughed. I started on my waffles and I looked forward to the battle between Hala and I.

...

Two Team Skull grunts went into a shady looking building. They went up to a guy with white hair, a gold S bling, and a pair of glasses on his head with one of the eye pieces curving in.

"Boss," Grunt A said. "We have something!"

They handed the Boss a small solar panel.

The Boss grinned. "Good job boys. Go to your big sister and tell her to contact Aether. They'll want to take a look at this."

He walked off, thinking of the day he'll meet with a certain professor again. "The hated boss who beats you down, and beats down, and never lets up..."

 **Another chapter up. I feel like this story is going great, but I wouldn't really know because people won't make reviews. But it's all good. I know some authors will date a deadline saying if not enough people comment, the story will be cancelled. I won't do that, because one, I believe I will receive comments when they come and two, I have great plans for this fanfic. I would just like it if people would give helpful comments and such, but you can't have everything in life. Anyway, next couple of people to favorite, follow, or comment on this story will receive a PM (if I'm able to send one to you) stating the next chapter's title and one word about the chapter. Besides all that, till next time. Toodles.**


	12. Chapter 11: A Fighting Chance

**Chapter 11: A Fighting Chance**

Hau, Lillie, and I walked up Route 1 together. Kukui had gone ahead to make sure Hala was ready. I smiled, knowing that after this battle, I was one step closer to being stronger.

We made it to Iki Town in no time and we saw Hala standing next to Kukui. They were where the wooden platform used to be.

Kukui waved us over. "Glad you three could make it."

Lillie went to stand next to Kukui and let Nebby out of the bag. "Now don't misbehave or it's back in the bag for you."

"Pew."

Hala lumbered over to us. "Which one of you wishes to battle me first?"

Hau and I looked at each other. We both knew who had the right to go first.

"Hau," I answered.

Hala nodded and walked near the entrance to Mahalo Trail. I then noticed a battlefield carved into the dirt. Hala stood on one side and Hau went to stand opposite his grandfather. Kukui, Lillie, and I walked away from the field to sit on a bench to watch the battle unfold.

Hala grabbed a pokeball. "I won't be going easy on you, my grandson! So prepare for Melemele's Grand Trial!"

He released a Makuhita and Rotom flew out of my backpack. _"Makuhita, the Guts Pokemon. It practices its slaps by repeatedly slapping tree trunks. It has been known to slap an Exeggutor and get flung away._ "

Hau let out Pichu. "Let's not waste a move Pichu. Thundershock!"

"Fake Out." Hala said calmly.

Makuhita rushed forwards and slapped Pichu, causing him to flinch.

"Sweet Kiss!" Hau commanded and Pichu gave Makuhita a kiss.

Makuhita because to shake his head and started punching the air.

Hau yelled, "Thundershock!" just as Hala shouted, "Sand Attack!"

Makuhita managed to punch the ground, causing sand to fly up and absorb the Thundershock.

"Arm Thrust Makuhita!"

Makuhita's fists glowed and he started punching, but then tripped and fell on his face.

"Thundershock!"

Pichu landed the bolt of electricity on Makuhita, who was knocked onto his back. Makuhita then jumped back on his feet, no longer confused.

"Arm Thrust!" Hala bellowed.

Makuhita rushed forwards, his fists glowing.

"Dodge Pichu!" Hau yelled, but to no avail.

Pichu was hit repeatedly by Makuhita's fists and was then picked up.

"Throw him to the ground and use Sand Attack!" Hala commanded.

The Guts Pokemon smashed Pichu into the ground and threw sand in his eyes. Pichu stumbled backwards and started rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Time to finish Pichu!" Hala yelled. "Makuhita, Arm Thrust!"

As Makuhita because punching Pichu, Hau shouted, "Hang in there buddy and use Thundershock!"

"PIIICHUUU!" Pichu shrieked and blasted Makuhita away with an extra powerful Thundershock.

"FINISH HIM!" Hau yelled. "THUNDERSHOCK!"

However, Pichu ignited his body with electricity and charged Makuhita, his body starting to glow.

"PIII!"

Pichu's body was fully enveloped in a brilliant light and Hau stared, his mouth wide open.

"KAAA!"

"Defend yourself Makuhita!" Hala bellowed.

Makuhita raised his fists to defend himself, but Pichu slammed into him with an explosion of electricity.

"CHUUU!"

When the dust settled, not only was Makuhita unconsience, but Pichu had changed. Everyone stared in shock (Thundershock _ed_ perhaps) at the newly evolved Pikachu, his red cheeks sparking electricity.

Rotom buzzed over to Hau. _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. Its nature is to store up electricity. Forests where nests of Pikachu live are dangerous, since the trees are so often struck by lightning."_

Hau whooped with joy and punched his fists into the air. "Alright then Pikachu! Bring it on Tutu!"

Hala boomed with laughter. "So far so good Hau. You're proving yourself to be a good trainer. But it only gets harder from here on out. Go, Machop!"

He let out Machop and I turned to Kukui. "This isn't good. Hau has only two Pokemon in total."

Kukui stared intently at the battlers. "If Hau wants to win, he'll need complete faith in his Pokemon and himself."

"Let's start with a new move!" Hau shouted. "Use Electro Ball!"

"PIKACHI-BANG!"

Pikachu fired an Electro Ball from his tail and it hit Machop squarely in the chest.

Hala grinned. "Revenge Machop."

Lillie gasped and I knew why. If the attacking Pokemon strikes first, then the move Revenge is twice as strong.

Machop's arms glowed and he rushed towards Pikachu.

"Dodge, then Sweet Kiss!" Hau commanded.

"I don't think so!" Hala yelled. "Karate Chop!"

Pikachu dodged Revenge and tried to land Sweet Kiss, but Machop swung Karate Chop upwards, sending Pikachu flying.

"Karate Chop again!"

"Spark, Pikachu!"

Machop jumped up, his hand glowing, and Karate Chop collided with an electrified Pikachu. The two Pokemon were flung from each other and both didn't get up.

Then, Machop struggled to his feet. However, Pikachu stayed down. Hau returned Pikachu and bowed his head. He put the pokeball away and grabbed another. His head lifted up, his smile wide.

"Let's do this, Brionne!" He yelled, releasing a Pokemon similar to Popplio.

"Did Hau's Popplio evolve?" I asked Lillie.

She nodded. "Sometime after you fell below Verdant Cavern."

"Revenge!" Hala bellowed.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!" Hau commanded.

Brionne dodged the Revenge in a fast stream of water, then slammed into Machop.

Brionne flipped into the air as Hau shouted, "Bubble Beam!"

Brionne fired a beam of bubbles at Machop, forcing him to his knees.

Hau yelled, "Finish him with Pound," while Hala shouted, "Dodge!"

Machop could barely move and was hit with Pound. He collapsed, fainted.

Machop was returned and a crab-like Pokemon was released.

 _"Crabrawler,"_ Rotom said. _"The Boxing Pokemon. Its hard pincers are well suited to both offense and defense. Fights between two Crabrawlers are like boxing matches."_

"Use Power-Up Punch Crabrawler!" Hala bellowed.

"Block with Disarming Voice!" Hau commanded.

"Dodge it Crabrawler!"

Crabrawler scuttled to the side, dodging Disarming Voice, then whammed Brionne with a Power-Up Punch in her face.

"Again Crabrawler!" Hala commanded.

He managed to get two more punches in before Hau shouted, "Pound him away!"

Brionne knocked Crabrawler away with her flipper and Hau yelled, "Bubble Beam!"

"Dodge!" Hala bellowed.

When the Boxing Pokemon dodged, Hala held up his left wrist, showing a black Z-ring.

"Time to end this!" Hala shouted, while Hau began to look worried.

Hala did some movements with his arms, then began punching towards Hau repeatedly. An orange glow enveloped Crabrawler as he mimicked Hala's movements. Hala then put his right foot forward and punched towards Brionne.

"ALL-OUT PUMMELING!" He bellowed.

Crabrawler began to punch glowing fists and feet towards Brionne. She was being pummeled and wouldn't last long.

Then Crabrawler's right pincer ignited with a brilliant orange energy and he rushed for Brionne.

"Jump out of there and use Disarming Voice!" Hau yelled.

Brionne managed to flip forwards over Crabrawler and while she was upside-down and facing the Boxing Pokemon, she fired a Disarming Voice. She landed upright and Crabrawler's momentum and the Disarming Voice sent him into a rock.

When the dust settled, Crabrawler started to get up.

"Get up Crabrawler!" Hala yelled.

"No chance!" Hau shouted. "Finish this Brionne! Disarming Voice!"

Brionne fired the fairy move and Crabrawler collapsed.

After a couple of seconds, Hau cheered. "OH YEAH! WE WON!"

He hugged Brionne as Hala walked up to him.

He gave Hau an orange crystal. "A Fightinium Z. Proof that you've completed the Grand Trial of Melemele Island. Congratulations my grandson."

Hau grinned and fit the Z-crystal on a white Z-ring on his left wrist. "Nice."

Kukui nodded, a grin on his face. Lillie sighed with relief and I got up and clapped Hau on the back.

"Great work Hau," I told him. "I'll have to train harder if I want to top you."

Hau grinned and returned Brionne. "Yep. Now Zeno, it's your turn."

I looked at Hala. "You're ready for me?"

He held up three Max Revives. "Always ready for challengers."

I nodded and went to stand where Hau had stood on the battlefield. Hau joined Kukui and Lillie on the bench while Hala returned to his side of the field.

I unclipped Rockruff's pokeball from inside my trench coat and released him. "It's our first time together Rockruff. I only expect you to do your best. Rotom?"

He floated over. _"Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon. As they develop, their disposition grows more violent and aggressive. Many trainers find them too much to handle and abandon them."_

His volume lowered. "His moves are Tackle, Bite, Rock Tomb, and Fire Fang."

I nodded. "You know what Rockruff. I know what I'm going to do with you."

He looked worried as I knelt next to him. "I'm never going to abandon you, no matter what. You're not just a Pokemon, you're a friend. You have nothing to be worried about."

He yipped happily and I rubbed his head, then stood. I noticed Hala had released Machop.

I grinned. "Let's get this started Rockruff. Use Rock Tomb!"

Rockruff slammed his front paws on the ground and several rocks flew out of the ground and and crashed into Machop.

He flew backwards as I yelled, "Again!"

When more rocks flew up, Hala yelled, "Karate Chop!"

Machop jumped up and smashed through one of the rocks and landed next to Rockruff.

"Revenge!"

"Fire Fang!"

Machop smashed his arms on Rockruff and then Rockruff bit down on him, causing a burn. Machop stumbled back and fell to one knee, the burn inflicting damage.

"Tackle him!" I commanded.

Rockruff rammed into Machop when Hala yelled, "Grab hold of him!"

Machop quickly grabbed Rockruff's head and back.

"Throw him to and use Karate Chop!" Hala commanded.

Machop threw Rockruff and prepared to use Karate Chop.

"Rock Tomb quickly!" I shouted.

Rockruff howled and a cluster of rocks hurtled out of the ground and smashed into Machop. Dust flew up as Machop crashed to the ground.

Rockruff landed back on the ground as the dust because to settle. Suddenly, Machop flew out of the dust cloud, his hand glowing.

"Karate Chop!" Hala bellowed.

Machop's hand smashed into Rockruff, sending the Rock type tumbling backwards. He stood, then fainted. Machop breathed heavily, but then the burn engulfed him in a blaze of fire and he fainted as well.

As we returned our Pokemon, Hala laughed. "I've never seen a trainer handle my fighting types with a rock type as well as you did!"

I grinned and grabbed Dartrix's pokeball. "I'm just getting started! Go, Dartrix!"

He flew out of the pokeball and flicked his hair.

Hala released Crabrawler. "Let's show our challenger our full power! Power-Up Punch!"

Crabrawler's pincer glowed orange and he rushed towards Dartrix.

"Knock him back with Razor Leaf!" I commanded.

Dartrix fired a barrage of sharp leaves, keeping Crabrawler at bay.

"Use Leer!" Hala commanded.

Crabrawler leered at Dartrix, who then missed a beat in his flying.

"Pursuit!" Hala yelled.

Crabrawler scuttled beneath Dartrix, then whammed him with a dark glowing pincer. Dartrix cooed in pain and flew upwards.

"Peck him!" I yelled.

Dartrix dived at Crabrawler and pecked him in the face. Crabrawler lashed out with Power-Up Punch and clipped Dartrix's wing. Dartrix flew away near me and Hala began the Fighting Z-move dance.

He boomed, "All-Out Pummeling!" And Crabrawler unleashed a flurry of fists and feet, all of them hitting Dartrix.

When the assualt lifted, Dartrix was barely flying.

"One final push!" I yelled. "Dartrix, use Peck!"

Dartrix latched onto Crabrawler's back and began plucking him. He would bite and tug and let go, then repeat.

"Power-Up Punch!" Hala yelled and Rotom buzzed next to me.

"Dartrix learned Pluck!" He said excitedly and I nodded.

Crabrawler punched Dartrix away and I yelled, "Use Pluck!" While Hala shouted, "Dart around him and use Pursuit!"

Dartrix dived in for Pluck, but Crabrawler scuttled behind him and slammed a dark glowing pincer into him. Dartrix crumpled to the ground, out cold.

I returned Dartrix and I whispered, "Good job Dartrix. You fought hard and learned a new move. Now, leave the rest to me and Growlithe."

I put away Dartrix's pokeball and grabbed Growlithe's. I let him out and said, "It's time to finish this buddy!"

He growled and faced Crabrawler.

Hala laughed. "Your Growlithe is a fearsome one indeed. But that alone won't be enough to win."

He thrust a fist forward. "Use Power-Up Punch!"

"Dodge and use Flame Wheel!" I commanded, clenching my right hand into a fist.

Growlithe spun his body into a wheel of fire and rolled past Crabrawler's punch. Ten feet away, Growlithe turned around and spun towards the Boxing Pokemon. He crashed into him and spun the wheel repeatedly on Crabrawler's face. After ten seconds, Growlithe spun backwards and the wheel of fire disappeared.

Crabrawler still stood, until Growlithe growled, then he collapsed.

Hala returned his Fighting type and nodded. "Impressive, but there's still one more to go!"

He let out Makuhita, who punched his fists together, then Hala shouted, "Arm Thrust!"

Makuhita rushed forwards, his arms swinging.

"Ember!" I shouted.

Growlithe fired small flames at Makuhita, but he still rushed forwards and hit Growlithe with a punch.

"Use Bite!" I yelled when Makuhita swung again.

Growlithe bit down on the incoming fist, stopping the Arm Thrust.

Hala raised an eyebrow while Lillie gasped and Hau looked pumped. Kukui grinned and nodded his head.

I turned back to Makuhita and Growlithe. "Fire Fang now!"

Growlithe's mouth burst into flames and he bit harder. Flames began to spread up Makuhita's arm.

Makuhita shook off Growlithe and cried, "MAKU MAKU MAKU!

I thrust out my hand. "Flame Wheel!"

"Catch it with Arm Thrust!" Hala shouted.

Makuhita's gaze hardened and he caught the flaming wheel and Hala yelled, "Direct him to that rock."

Makuhita rolled Growlithe hard and the wheel of fire began to head straight for a large rock.

"Gain control again and use that rock to flip into the air!" I yelled.

Growlithe managed to gain control at the last second and rolled up the rock and into the air.

"GO FOR IT!" I shouted at I punched a fist into the air.

Hala yelled, "Stop him with Arm Thrust!"

Growlithe shot himself towards Makuhita, the flaming wheel growing in intensity. He spun into Makuhita, the Arm Thrust doing nothing to stop him.

Growlithe spun the wheel across Makuhita's body before he rolled off and then the flames died.

Growlithe stood behind Makuhita, who promptly fainted.

Hau and Lillie cheered and I grinned. Growlithe padded up to me, his tail wagging. I chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Another amazing win buddy," I told him. "You're incredible."

Hala came up to me. "You and your Pokemon battled well Zeno. You have the makings of a fine trainer. Tapu Koko chose well."

I grinned sheepishly as he handed the Fightinium Z to me. I clipped it onto my Z-ring and stood. I put Growlithe into his pokeball to let him rest.

"Now let me see both of your passports," Hala said, holding a stamper.

Hau came up to us and grabbed a booklet out of his bag and I asked, "Passport?"

"Oh, that's right!" Kukui exclaimed, digging into his pocket. "I made a passport for you earlier. I guess I forgot to give it to you."

He pulled out a booklet similar to Hau's and gave it to me. On the cover was a regular old passport with a black spot that needed my picture. However, the booklet was filled with blank pages.

"Those pages are reserved for stamps from me, Kahunas, or anyone else of importance to Alola," Kukui pointed out.

I nodded and held mine out to Hala, as did Hau. He stamped Hau's first, then mine. The picture was of a tiki bird mask. I realized with a jolt that the stamp showed Tapu Koko.

I put the passport away and asked, "What now?"

Kukui smiled. "You're all done with Melemele now right? So, it's off to Akala for the three of you. We can take my-"

Hau interrupted. "Thanks Prof, but no thanks. I want to Mantine Surf. I'm assuming you'll come too Zeno?"

I nodded. "Sounds like fun."

Kukui nodded. "I'll take Lillie then when she's ready."

She nodded. "We all can meet up at the Heahea City Hotel. I'll tell Alex and Robert if I see them."

Hau grew excited. "Oooh. I heard a rumor that it's haunted."

"Those are new rumors," Lillie said, looking a little frightened. "They're just made up."

Hau just shrugged. "Anyway, let's go Zeno."

Hau and I said our goodbyes to Lillie, Kukui, and Hala as we made our way back to Route 2.

...

Hidden in the trees of Mahalo Trail, Tapu Koko watched as Zeno and Hau walked off. They were both very interesting. Though, some of Zeno's excitement was forced, but it was cleverly hidden.

"That boy has an interesting quality," Tapu Koko mused. "But their is an air of darkness that surrounds him."

He shot into the sky. "I must speak to Tapu Fini. She may be able to understand him further through her water gazing."

...

Hala stared at Tapu Koko, who was flying towards Poni Island.

"Why are you so interested in Zeno?" He wondered.

His concentration shifted at the arrival of two teens.

"We're here to challenge you," the girl said.

Hala nodded. "Then let's get to it. I have a feeling you both will want to catch up with your friends in Heahea City."

 **Well, this certainly took a while. I did plan for this to be done later, but I got sick, not too sick, so I stayed home and finished this. Man oh man. Almost 3 thousand words. Or more. Depending how many words I write right here. Besides that, a big shout-out to Your_Last_Word for being among the first to comment, including Goodblock11, who commented a while back. These people were on Wattpad, but it still matters. Your_Last_Word also favorited this story, so again, thank you. Also, on , a big thank you to the two people who favorited this story. Anyway, this story is shaping out well if I do say so myself. I'm honestly amazed. I never actually thought I'd get this far. Well, enough from me. Next chapter I believe will be shorter than this, so expect a week or so for the next update. Toodles.**


	13. Chapter 12: Beneath the Waves

**Chapter 12: Beneath the Waves**

Hau and I made it to Route 2 within a half hour. We slowed to save our energy while Hau pulled two bottles of water out of his pack. He tossed one to me and I snatched it out of the air.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob."

As we neared the motel, I asked, "Have you Mantine Surfed before?"

Hau nodded. "Whenever I could. I never rode out to Akala though because Hala never wanted me too."

He chugged some water. "Out near the border of the surfing zone, there's this big wave. And I mean big."

He pumped a fist in front of him. "I want to ride it."

I nodded. "Then let's do it. Mind you, I never surfed before."

He waved his hand dismissaly. "Don't sweat. I'll show you the ropes."

We reached the motel and went down the path that led to the beach. I saw, floating on the water's edge, was a Mantine with a red board on it.

Hau got out some money and ran to a guy in shorts. He gave him some of the money and the guy took it. He then whistled and another Mantine burst out of the waves.

A Pelipper then flew down from somewhere, carrying a big bag. Hau motioned for me to follow him. We neared a couple of outdoor changing rooms and he handed me some weird clothes.

"Here," he said. "These are the clothes you'll need to wear for the surfing. Put them on and give your clothes and backpack to the Pelipper."

I nodded and got changed in the changing room. Once out I went to the Pelipper and dumped my clothes and backpack into it. Hau did the same and we went up to the two Mantines. Hau got on a Mantine and clipped himself to the red board.

I got on the other Mantine's red board and latched my feet to it. Hau looked over at me and gave a thumbs up. I nodded. Hau then leaned forwards and his Mantine surged forwards. I did the same and I rode after him.

After a minute of fast cruising, waves began to appear.

Hau shouted from ahead of me. "Just follow my lead!"

He leaned sideways and his Mantine rode up the waves. I followed suit and then we were both going up and down the waves. Finally, Hau and his Mantine flew off the wave and began turning in the air. He landed back on the wave and grinned at me.

I nodded and said to Mantine, "Let's see what we can do Mantine."

I urged Mantine up the wave and we flew off the edge. I twisted and turned, doing tricks with the Kite Pokemon. We landed back on the wave and I saw Hau slow so I could catch up.

When we were side-by-side, he said, "There are three main areas for Mantine Surfing. Where we are is the Beginner's Zone. Now, if we were to jump over those waves here, we would end up in the Rock Zone."

He rubbed his hands together. "And after that is the Danger Zone. Generally for the best, but I find it can be pretty chill on its good days."

I nodded. "Let me guess, that's where you want to go?"

Hau grinned. "That's where the Big Wave is."

I smiled. "Then let's do it."

His eyebrows knitted together. "Are you sure? We don't have to."

I shrugged. "Why not? It'll probably be fun."

He laughed. "Then let's get going."

We urged our Mantines upwards. Once at the top of a wave, we had our Mantines jump over it and we landed on the water below.

The obvious difference between the Beginner and Rock Zone, it was rocky. There were rocks here and there that jutted out of the water. There was also the occasional Tentacool just chilling in the water.

Another difference was the waves. They were definitely bigger.

"C'mon!" Hau shouted as he rode towards the larger waves.

I leaned and Mantine shot after Hau. We dodged rocks and Tentacools until we reached the waves. We rode up them and then shot upwards.

"WOO-HOO!" Hau shouted.

We had landed in the Danger Zone.

I looked around. "Well this is...exciting."

Oddly enough, the Danger Zone seemed pretty relaxed. Then the waves at the edge of the zone grew massive. I gawked while Hau laughed.

"Let's go Zeno!" He yelled. "Time to ride the Big Wave!"

He shot sideways and began to ride the wave. I stared in amazement as he rode the wave that was bigger than a house. Way bigger.

Once at the very top, his Mantine flew up and Hau began to do tricks. As they fell to hit the wave, something jumped out of the wave and head-butted them. They fell over the side of the Big Wave and out of sight.

A chill ran down my spine. "Oh no."

I looked down at Mantine. "We need to help them. C'mon Mantine."

Mantine shot forward like a rocket and we practically flew up the wave. Out of the corner of my right eye, I saw a blue fin cutting through the water as it headed towards me.

"Mantine! Watch out!" I yelled.

Mantine jumped up and fired a Water Pulse below it just as a Sharpedo burst out of the water. The water attack hit the Sharpedo and it was knocked back into the water.

"Keep going Mantine."

We shot over the wave and landed on the other side. The waves were rough here and if not for the latches on my feet, I would've fallen off. I looked around wildly, but saw no sign of Hau nor the Mantine he was riding.

I patted my Mantine on the head. "Think you can get up in the air?"

"Maaan."

Mantine's body glowed and she bounced off the ocean's surface and into the sky. Once we were at our peak, Mantine slowly glided in a circle, descending. I quickly surveyed the area around us. Alola was out of sight range and there was no Hau splashing in the water.

Suddenly, I saw Hau's Mantine's red board.

I pointed towards it. "Over there Mantine."

Mantine descended quickly and we landed next to the board. Not only was it not attached to Hau, but there was no Mantine either.

Realization spread over me. "They're underwater."

Mantine floated up a bit, preparing to dive. I took 3 big gulps of air and Mantine plunged us beneath the waves.

As we looked for Hau, my thoughts flashed back to when I was 7-years old. I was on a rowboat with two of my coaches. These two were always kind to me.

It was a stormy night and we were somewhere in the ocean off of a Kantonian coast. The waves crashed into the boat and it was barely holding together.

My female coach and male coach were both rowing while I huddled with their only Pokemon.

"We're not going to make it!" One of the two shouted over the roaring wind and waves.

"We have to!" The other shouted back.

Suddenly, a submarine burst out of the water on the left side of us.

I shook my thoughts away and looked around for Hau. Finally, I spotted him in the clear water. He was unconscious with a bubble over his head for air. His Mantine was 10 feet away from him, keeping half a dozen Sharpedos at bay.

I unclipped myself from Mantine and she zoomed to help her buddy. I swam to Hau and put my arm around him and I swam both of us back to the surface.

We broke through the water and I gasped for air. Hau's bubble popped and his eyes opened. He gasped and gulped in air.

He shook his head. "Ugh. That was not fun."

I snorted. "That's an understatement."

He looked around. "Where are the Mantines?"

I pointed below and we both dived. The Mantines were holding their own against about a dozen Sharpedos. Both Mantines spotted us and used Bounce on two Sharpedos to propel themselves towards us.

I grabbed onto my Mantine while Hau grabbed his. They practically flew out of the water and we glided to the surfing area. However, we didn't make it.

The Mantines plummeted and we fell with a splash. Hau and I spit out seawater and grabbed our Mantines to keep them from sinking.

"What's wrong!?" Hau asked.

"I think they're drained," I said. "They must have used up all their energy fighting."

A wave splashed over us and we went under for a second.

My head broke the surface. "We need to swim back to the surfing area."

Hau nodded. "Agreed."

Both Mantines were feeling good enough to swim slowly, so Hau and I went at their pace. All I did while swimming was hope the Sharpedos didn't find us. That was a mistake.

Suddenly, I felt something grab hold of my leg and it pulled me beneath the waves. I looked down and saw a single Sharpedo dragging me down further. From my right, I saw more coming for me. I kicked and struggled against the Pokemon holding me, but to no avail. Then the singing started.

I looked around, trying to see where the melodic voices were coming from. The Sharpedos had surrounded me, but were on edge. Even the one holding me kept shifting his gaze from me to all around us.

I began to notice my lungs were screaming for air. Suddenly, a beautiful, yet powerful, burst of song erupted from all around me and the Sharpedos scattered. I felt a bubble pressed onto my head as the Sharpedo holding me tried to swim away, but the water rippled around it. Another burst of song sent the Brutal Pokemon fleeing.

As I breathed in air through the bubble, I looked up and saw a dozen or so elegant Pokemon swimming above me. They looked like mermaids, but these were most definitely Pokemon.

One of the mermaid Pokemon nosed me to look down. I looked and all I saw was the seabed and coral. Then the Pokemon fired a Moonblast an it illuminated a crack in the seabed, big enough for a submarine to fit through. I swam down to it and looked through.

I saw a bigger area of water beneath the seabed and noticed something shocking. Below looked like a graveyard for ships and submarines. However, that wasn't the most shocking part. I could see 5 submarines with claws and hooks grabbing the ships from the graveyard and breaking them down. Then they would carry the pieces to a pile that was located near a structure.

The bubble on my head popped and the mermaid Pokemon stuffed another one on me. I nodded my thanks and looked at the structure. It was a tall building that was at least 10 stories tall. The windows were round with portholes and connecting to the building were big bubbles of glass. I couldn't see in them, but I noticed the bubbles connected to half finished buildings.

"Oh dear Arceus," I breathed. "They're building a city. A city beneath the water. But who-"

The mermaid Pokemon nudged me with a flipper and pointed her nose at something nestled between two coral. I picked it up and saw it was a broken piece of metal. And on it was the symbol of a half Sun and half Moon.

"Team Radiant," I breathed as my bubble popped.

The Pokemon put her flipper around me and swam us back to the surface. I burst through the water next to Hau and the two Mantines, breathing for air.

I grabbed hold of my Mantine as the mermaid Pokemon flipped from the water and into the air. She then dove back into the sea, leaving behind a melodic song that lasted for a few seconds.

"What was that Pokemon?" I asked Hau.

"Okay," he started. "One, Primarina, the final evolution to Brionne. Two, where the heck were you!?"

I looked at Hau. "I'll tell you on the way to Akala. You're not going to believe what I saw down there."

...

A sub travelled beneath the water in Kanto, seven years ago. A boy huddled in a corner, shivering in a blanket. The man and woman and their Pokemon were trapped in a cage.

The woman glared at the man that was walking up to the boy. "Why can't you just let him live a life! A good life!"

The man chuckled as he knelt next to the boy. "He is living a life. Maybe not a good one yet, but it will be a great one when he understands."

He looked at the shivering and fear-ridden boy. "Isn't that right Zeno, my son?"

 **Shocking eh. Now we are all left wondering, what's the father's name? Who's the mother? How does Zeno get from their in the past to who he is now? All this (probably minus the mother) shall be answered in due time. Now, I would say next chapter in a week, but it'll most likely be more than that. So, look forward to the next chapter. And remember, comment and I'll give you a preview of sorts for the next chapter. Besides all that, till next time. Toodles.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Haunting

**Okay, first chapter that got a major do over. Definitely different from the original chapter that's been out for who knows how long. Anyway, if you've read the original chapter, give me your opinion on this. And if you're new to my story, don't worry about the original chapter and just enjoy reading this. Any and all feedback is wanted. Now, continue on and read this horror themed chapter.**

By the time we reached an isolated part of shore on Akala, Hau was filled in with everything I had seen.

Hau looked a bit worried, but was mostly excited. "We need to tell Kukui about this."

I nodded as a Pelipper flew overhead and dropped a big bag at our feet.

The Mantines took that as their cue to leave while Hau exclaimed, "Hey, it's our stuff. Cool."

He dug through the bag and pulled out his stuff. He tossed the bag to me as he went behind a big rock. I grabbed my stuff and when Hau was dressed, I went behind the rock to change.

As I tugged my black shirt on, I noticed it was clean. Pelipper's Air Mail must clean them for you. Neat. I put on my trench and noticed a few tears on it.

I sighed. I would need to buy new clothes, but giving up these didn't feel right. These were my past.

A voice in the back of my head whispered, _"Didn't you want to escape your past? Isn't that why you're here?"_

I looked at my black clothing. I looked emo and people probably thought I was. Sure I wanted to forget my past, but I wanted at least one little detail to remind me of it.

The voice spoke again. _"If you wanted to stay hidden, wouldn't what you're wearing be too obvious?"_

I nodded, sighing. I didn't bother to question whether the voice was mine or not. I grabbed my backpack and hefted it.

I rejoined with Hau and we hiked along the beach to Akala's Mantine Surf Spot. We walked up a staircase and I took in the hotel before me.

I nudged Hau. "Let's see if Lillie's here."

He nodded and we went inside. The lobby was big and there were couches placed along the walls and in the middle. I spotted Lillie on a corner couch.

Hau and I walked over to her and she smiled when she saw us. "Hau! Zeno!"

Then she adopted a grumpy look. "Your both late."

"I'll say," said a voice behind us. "Robert had enough time to sell out a vendor of all its food."

I turned around to see Alex and Robert walking over to us. Alex had Vulpix tailing her and Robert's Munchlax was licking his fingers.

"Hey," Robert said. "That was Munchlax, not me."

Alex smirked. "Who bought it though?"

He thought for a moment. "Hmm, I think your right."

The four of us sweat dropped while Robert kept pondering.

"Anyway," Alex said. "Where were you two? We Mantined Surfed like you two, but we got here before you."

I looked at Hau. "We had a slight issue."

"That's putting it mildly," Hau laughed.

We all sat down next to Lillie and recounted our story, including what I saw beneath the waves. When Hau and I were done, the hotel lights were flickering.

I heard the voice again in my head and this time I knew it wasn't mine. _"I come for you Hero Born of Darkness."_

"Get out of my head," I said viciously, shaking my head.

My friends looked at me in confusion. Alex asked, "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Guys, I keep hearing this-"

The lights in the lobby shut off completely and a scream rang out in the darkness.

After a second, the lights flickered back on again. I looked around and saw that everyone in the lobby was spooked. Then I saw the writing.

On the far wall, **"I COME FOR YOU"** was written in what looked like blood.

Someone else screamed and a couple of people ran for the doors. They tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. They began pounding on the glass windows which seemed to be as hard as iron now.

As my friends stood, I kept staring at the blood writing. The pieces fell into place. The voice in the back of my head and now the blood.

Once again, I remembered my past.

...

 _This time I was 10-years old and I stood with two of my coaches in a forest at midnight. We were walking down a trail when I suddenly realized my coaches had disappeared._

 _I looked around and my coaches were nowhere in sight. On the ground though was a note, along with a curved knife. I picked up both and read the note._

 _It read:_ "You have until dawn to survive. This knife will help with the Haunting."

 _I looked at the knife and noticed a symbol etched into the hilt. It was a circle with a bloody eye in the middle._

 _Then, as a chill crept down my spine, a voice spoke in the back of my head._ "I come for you child."

...

My mind came back to the present as I saw an old man hobble off a couch and over to the writing. Curiosity flowing through me, I went over to him, my friends following me.

He swiped at the blood with a finger and tasted it. I looked at my friends and they looked disgusted at the old man's action.

"It is blood then," He murmured, his voice surprisingly young for his age.

He saw us staring and he smiled. He then grabbed at his skin and literally flung it off, revealing a man wearing a brown trench coat.

He straightened his back. "Oh that feels good."

He stuck out a hand to me. "Detective Looker of the International Police at your service."

I shook his hand and asked, "What would an International Police Detective be doing here?"

"Besides being on vacation," he frowned and looked around. "Well, it seems I'm here to figure out what's going on in this hotel."

Suddenly, before my friends and I could sweat drop, the elevator to our right opened. The light inside it flickered.

 _"Come,"_ said the voice again.

Looker had already begun to walk towards the elevator, but I said, "Don't."

He looked at me. "Why not?"

"Because I think it wants us to."

I mentally slapped myself.

He frowned at me. "What do you mean "it"."

I looked at my friends, who all looked confused, then back at Looker.

I sighed. "I'm pretty sure I know what's going on here."

Looker sat on a couch. "Do tell."

"The blood writing and the voices-"

"What voices?" Hau asked.

I looked at him. "Ever since we got ashore, I've been hearing a voice in the back of my head."

"And that isn't a cause for concern?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I didn't think much of it until I heard it again right before the lights went out."

I looked back at Looker. "Because of those two things, I believe we're dealing with a Haunting."

I heard Hau take a sharp intake of breath and I saw Lillie looking scared. Robert and Alex though just looked confused.

Looker rubbed his chin. "Hauntings are just myths."

I shook my head. "They're not. I encountered one myself when I was younger, four years ago."

Looker knitted his eyebrows together. "If that's true, then how did you survive?"

I shuddered. "It wasn't easy. I managed to kill it with a special knife, but I lost it when I came to Alola."

That last part wasn't true and I think Looker could tell.

Suddenly, the elevator light went out, then came back on, revealing a new word:

 **NOW**

"I don't think we have a choice," I whispered.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Because it could kill us all very easily," I responded. "This way, we might have a chance to kill it. Small chance, but still a chance."

Looker drew a gun. "I'll go then."

I shook my head. "Not alone. Never go after a Haunting alone. Besides, I have experience."

Looker shook his head. "You're just a kid. Besides, you don't have the knife anymore."

"There might be another way," I argued. "Anyway, I think it wants me. It's been speaking to me."

He sighed. "You're just going to follow me if I say no aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Fine," He said.

He looked sternly at my friends. "But you four are staying here. No buts."

Lillie looked relieved while Hau, Alex, and Robert looked like they wanted to argue, but didn't.

Looker threw up his hands. "Think of it as protecting the people here."

They nodded and Looker went to the elevator and I followed. Once inside, the doors closed and the light winked out.

...

 _I ran through the forest, breathing hard. I caught a glimpse of a creature of sorts before it faded to darkness. It had a twisted, see-through purple face and it had a thin wispy body that was also see-through. Its arms were long and had huge long red-blood claws._

 _I freaked out and tripped over a tree root and landed in the dirt. I heard something in front of me. A breathing noise. I looked up to see the twisted features of a see-through purple face staring drooping eyes at me. Then it let out a horrible bloodcurdling scream._

...

The elevator began to move upwards at a very slow pace which likely wasn't normal and I felt glad that I wasn't alone like last time. My hand went into my trench to touch a pocket where I kept the knife. I always had it on me, just in case.

"You still have the knife," Looker said, not as a question.

I nodded, deciding I didn't need to keep it a secret from him. "Yeah, I do."

"Could've just given it to me," he said. "I would have brought it back and you wouldn't be in the danger."

I gripped a fist. "Danger is nothing new."

Looker looked at me and nodded. "I can tell."

He looked at the elevator doors. "But why put up an act around your friends?"

I stayed silent and he chuckled. "Yes, I can tell. Your whole demeanor changed once the doors closed. I am a detective after all."

I nodded. "Look, if they knew my past, let's just say things would be a whole lot different."

Looker sighed. "Look, kid, secrets never stay secrets. Trust me on that. I won't pry, but whatever was in your past, deal with it. That's the only way to get past it."

I clenched a fist at my side. "If only it were that easy."

He was about to say something, but then the elevator doors pinged open, revealing a dark hallway.

"Looks like it's our floor," Looker said, raising his gun.

We crept out onto the fine carpet, Looker pointing his gun side-to-side, covering the hallway to our right as well as our left.

Looker grimaced as he stared down the left hallway. "Split up?"

"You know how bad an idea that is," I said, facing the right hallway. "I don't even know if a gun will work against a Haunting."

"It's worth a try," Looker said.

"Your funeral," I said and we headed in different directions. I had a sneaking suspicion Looker could handle himself pretty well.

I crept down the dark hallway, eyes darting left and right. The doors I passed were all closed and I didn't feel like checking any of them. Then I saw something at the end of the hallway. Walking closer, I could see it was a body. The body of a woman. What was once probably a beautiful dress was now ripped in the middle in the shape of claw marks, deep gashes in her skin. Blood decorated the carpet and wall, her lifeless eyes staring blankly behind me, her mouth open in a silent scream.

I shivered, a chilling sensation crawling up my spine. I felt the air behind me shift, so I leaped to the side, slamming into the wall, as the air rippled where I had been. I could see the claws for a quick second before they disappeared. I sprang to my feet and ran for the nearest door and tried it. It was unlocked, so I practically fell in.

Shutting it behind me, I locked it, and found myself in a dark room. I tried the light switch, but to no avail. I heard scraping noises from outside the door, so I took several steps back. I couldn't face the Haunting head on, that's for sure. I needed to somehow surprise it. My eyes fell upon the cabinet in the corner and I got an idea.

...

I breathed heavily in the darkness as I continued to hear scraping noises on the door. Then they stopped and I heard screams, human screams. I could only guess what was going on outside the room, but I had a feeling it wasn't pretty. Whether it was guests coming out of their rooms or it was Looker, I didn't know. When they stopped after a minute, I heard the door creak open.

I held my breath as I felt the air in the room get colder. That presence, that cold presence. It was moving closer, closer, closer. It was right in front of the cabinet now, I was sure of it.

"Hero Born of Darkness," rasped a voice in front of the cabinet. "I will enjoy devouring your dark soul."

With a screech, it slashed at the doors.

...

 _I rolled to the side and scrambled upwards. I backed up into a tree as the creature floated closer._

 _It gave a chilling lopsided grin. "Children always have the best souls."_

 _It raised its claws to strike, but I dove to the side as it struck the tree. It screamed and I ran._

 _I jumped over some bushes and fell again. Its screaming got louder as it came closer and I fumbled with the knife._

 _I sensed it was hovering next to me and I looked to see it about to strike. Out of desperation, I jumped to my feet and ran the knife through its wispy form._

 _It howled in pain and the thing faded away._

...

With a yell, I pushed the cabinet with my feet, my back pressed against the wall. It fell on top of the Haunting, the creature screeching in surprise. It shimmered into existence above the fallen cabinet and I lunged forwards, slashing with my knife.

The Haunting floated just out of the blade's reach and swirled around to my side, seizing me by the neck. I let out a strangled choking noise as it squeezed my neck. The knife clattered out of my hand and I tried to pry the long gnarled fingers off of me, but the Haunting was too strong.

I managed to pry them open far enough so I could get air, then I spoke. "Why me? Why do you want me?"

It grinned. _"Because you are a threat. You are the one of the Prophecy."_

"What prophecy?" I asked.

It bared its crooked teeth. _"That doesn't matter now that you'll be dead. It's safer this way. He commands it."_

"Who?"

It laughed. _"Why the Shadow of course. Now, I shall feed."_

"Hey, you!"

I heard several shots from a gun, surprising the Haunting. I managed to get myself free and I dropped to the ground. Scooping up the knife, I ran, my posture slightly bent as I heard the Haunting slash where I had just been. I threw myself out of the room and Looker slammed it shut. I skidded in a puddle of blood, bodies of people around me.

"Dammit," Looker swore. "Run!"

We ran down the hallway and into the other hallway where there were fewer bodies. Blood was splattered along the walls and I glimpsed several bodies torn in half. Looker pulled me through a door and shut it. We breathed heavily as he locked it, glancing at each other.

"Damn," he said, gripping his gun. "That's a Haunting?"

I nodded. "We have to stop it before it decides to leave the hotel."

Looker nodded. "Any ideas?"

I thought about it, then asked, "Do you have a knife?"

...

I stood in the middle of the hallway, bodies all around me. The Haunting came around the corner, claws scraping the walls.

"You want me?" I asked. "Come and get me."

The Haunting screeched and zoomed towards me, claws outstretched. I thrust the knife in my hand forwards, but the Haunting seized me by the arm and twisted it. I clenched my face in pain as the knife fell and the Haunting laughed.

 _"A pitiful knife like that would never hurt me Hero Born of Darkness,"_ the Haunting said viciously. _"And here I thought you were dangerous."_

It grasped my throat again, but I managed to choke out, "Me, no, not at the moment. Him on the other hand..."

The Haunting didn't have time to turn around as Looker burst out a room and plunged my knife into the Haunting's back. It screeched in pain and fury and collapsed onto the floor.

 _"You..."_ it managed to get out, but coughed horribly, its body fading.

"You aren't the only Haunting I've met," I said. "Now fade."

With the last of its strength, it glared at me. _"You will fall by the Shadow's hand Zeno! He will consume your darkness and destroy you!"_

Then his body faded away into nothingness. Sighing, I took my knife from the ground and slipped it into my trench.

"It's over," I said.

Looker sighed as well and looked at the bodies around us. "Jeez, this is gonna be one hell of a mess to clean up. Anabel might even murder me for getting into all this on our vacation."

He looked at me. "Let's get you back to your friends."

...

After getting back into the lobby, we only saw my friends. Apparently the doors finally opened and everyone ran. Now there were Police cars rolling up.

Looker looked at my friends and I. "You five can go. I'll handle the police."

"What will you tell them?" I asked. "I don't think they'll believe it was a Haunting."

He shrugged. "Being part of the International Police, I don't really have to tell them anything. After this, I'll get a team here. And I think I know just the woman."

He waved us goodbye as he walked up to the police. "Detective Looker of the International Police..."

The sun was down and the moon was rising into the night sky.

Hau turned to me as we walked to the Heahea City's PMC. "What happened up there?"

I recounted what happened, but I didn't mention the knife, just saying the Haunting disappeared.

"That must have been terrifying," Lillie said, shivering."

"What is a Haunting?" Robert asked.

"A Haunting is..." I started. "A Haunting is the spirit of a human or Pokemon that became lost in their way to the afterlife, or so the legends say. And when they are lost, they lose themselves to insanity and cruelty. They only come back here in the land of the living only to feed on souls. Especially children's souls."

 _"Especially souls that have fallen to darkness,"_ I thought.

I didn't say that aloud, because who knows what my friends would think of me if they knew my past.

Alex and Robert nodded. "Freaky."

Hau yawned and stretched his arms. "Now let's get to the PMC. I need my beauty sleep."

I elbowed him and smiled, but it faltered as I remembered the Haunting's final words.

 _"You will fall by the Shadow's hand Zeno. He will consume your darkness and destroy you."_

And before that, _"Because you are a threat. You are the one of the Prophecy."_

I shuddered, thinking of what was to come.

...

My coaches found me on my knees, shaken with fear. They looked at each other and one said, "Could've been better don't ya think?"

"Yeah," said the other one. "One more?"

The other one shook his head. "Two more Hauntings."

They laughed as they dragged me deeper into the pitch-dark forest and I felt something inside me change. I felt an urge. A dark urge.

I yanked myself free from them and stabbed the one on the right right in the throat. He fell as the other coach stumbled backwards. "What the-!"

I stabbed him in the throat and he spoke no more. Then the urge disappeared and I fell to my knees.

"What have I done?" I whispered in a hoarse voice, my hands coated in their blood.

"You've done what I had hoped you would."

I turned to see my father standing behind me.

He looked down at the two dead bodies and smiled. "You're one step closer to your destiny Zeno. Tomorrow your real training begins."

He pulled me up and we walked through the forest. I felt the urge swirling around inside of me, the darkness becoming something else. Forming someone else.

 **Toodles**


	15. Chapter 14: The Golden Son

**Chapter 14: The Golden Son**

I awoke in the PMC and stretched. Hau and Robert were still asleep, so I packed my stuff quietly. I went down to the lobby and sat on a couch to wait for my friends to wake up.

Not long later, Alex and Lillie joined me, then Hau and Robert showed up.

"So, where to now?" Alex asked with a yawn.

Hau shrugged. "There are three trial sites here on Akala, but I don't know what one we should do first."

"I have an idea," I said, grabbing my backpack. "Let's ask Rotom."

I pulled him from my pack and shook him awake.

"Zzzt," He buzzed awake. "Yaaawn. Good morning y'all."

I smirked. "Morning Rotom. We're on Akala now and we need to know what trial site we should go to first."

"We're on Akala!" He buzzed loudly. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Been a little busy with a Haunting," I said. "Anyway, where should we go?"

His eyes closed. "Zzzt. Searching. Zzzt."

His eyes opened. "93% recommend the Water Trial."

"Where's that?" Lillie asked.

A map popped up on Rotom's screen, highlighting a path from here, to Route 4, to Paniola Town, to Paniola Ranch, to Route 5, then finally stopping at Brooklet Hill.

"Neat," Robert said. "Should take us what? A day?"

"Yes," Rotom buzzed. "Recommended stopping point should be Paniola Ranch."

I high-fived his robotic arm thing. "Good job Rotom."

He grinned. "It's what I'm here for."

I looked at my friends. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Alex snorted. "But you're not."

I frowned. "I am ready."

Hau laughed. "Dude, you've been wearing the same exact clothing that I met you in."

I shrugged. "They've been washed. They're fine."

Robert poked at a hole in my trench coat. "Hole."

Alex grabbed my wrist. "Rotom, where's the nearest clothing store?"

"Don't tell her Rotom," I pleaded.

His digital face smirked. "Just down the road."

Alex dragged me out of the PMC while Rotom and my friends were laughing as we left.

Timeskip

Once inside the clothes shop, Alex started looking for clothes for me to wear. When she wasn't looking, I went up to the girl at the cash register.

"Hey," I said. "Do you sell any trench coats around here?"

She smirked. "Don't want your girlfriend picking out all your clothes?"

I kept a straight face. "No, not my girlfriend."

The girl shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

She pointed at the back of the store. "Over there are clothes you should be interested in."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I walked over there almost immediately spotted my prize. A black trench coat was hanging on a rock. I touched it and it felt soft and warm. Inside of it were pockets and three spots on each side where I could clip pokeballs my to.

I grabbed it, took off my old trench, and put the new one on. Perfect fit, if not a teensy bit longer. I then spotted a black trilby hat.

I had almost grabbed it, when someone grabbed my wrist. I looked and saw Alex smirking while holding my wrist.

"Nu uh," she said. "With that you would look too much like a creep."

She had an armful of clothes in her hands and I took off the trench and handed it to her.

She sighed. "Another trench!? Fine."

When she turned her back to me, I quickly grabbed the trilby hat.

Timeskip

We had all started walking along Route 4 and I was hating my clothes. I wore black shorts with red lining and a blue and white striped shirt. With it I wore a black hat with a almost rectangular pokeball symbol on it.

Okay, fine. I'll admit the hat was kinda cool. But the clothes? Ghastly. Thankfully Alex hadn't spotted my trilby yet.

I had let Growlithe and Rockruff out of their pokeballs so they could enjoy Akala. Pikachu was on Hau's shoulder and Robert's Munchlax was up ahead, eating a pile of berries. I looked at Alex and Lillie and saw Vulpix bounding ahead of the two and Nebby was quietly floating behind Lillie. I wonder if there was a phobic of going into a bag.

Suddenly, I heard, "Munch! Munchlax!"

I saw Munchlax get bowled over by two Pokemon.

Rotom buzzed next to me. "A Lillipup and Eevee!"

Robert ran towards them. "Munchlax! Use Tackle!"

Munchlax got up and slammed into Lillipup.

Eevee was about to rush Munchlax, but Hau shouted, "Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!"

Eevee was knocked backwards and Robert had Munchlax use Body Slam. When Lillipup was down, Robert grabbed a pokeball.

"Might as well," he said and threw the ball.

Eevee tried to intercept, but was caught in a different pokeball. Both pokeballs wiggled three times and clicked.

Robert grabbed his pokeball and shouted, "A Lillipup! Nice!"

Hau grabbed the other pokeball. "Got an Eevee! Cool!"

I heard Lillie shriek. "NEBBY! GET IN THE BAG!"

"PEW!"

After Nebby got in the bag, we continued on. Hau and Robert had let out their new Pokemon and they reluctantly followed their new trainers. That is, Lillipup did. Eevee was happy, probably because of the Malasadas Hau had given him.

A couple hours later, after a couple wild Pokemon battles and a rest break, we made it to Paniola Town.

With the Western feel going on, it felt amazing. I saw a couple tumbleweeds roll by and a western like tune (night theme because it's so much better then the day theme) was playing somewhere accompanied by whistling.

"This is nice," Lillie commented.

"You bet," Hau said. "We should have an old fashioned Western showdown right here!"

I saw something happening near a pond. "Uh, guys. We should probably deal with that first."

They followed my gaze and spotted the Team Radiance Grunts. They had a sort of gun apparatus and beams of light were shot out into the pond.

We got closer and one of the three grunts standing there said, "The light isn't perfect. It only stuns then for a second."

The one in the middle holding the light gun shrugged. "Let's just up the setting then."

"Hey!" I yelled, stepping forwards.

The three grunts whirled around and the last grunt, who was a woman, said, "It's the five Cassandra told us about."

They all grabbed a pokeball and a Floette, Cutiefly, and a pink bird flew out.

"Magical Leaf!"

"Fairy Wind!"

"Air Cutter!"

We all moved out of the way and I shouted, "Ember and Rock Tomb!"

Growlithe shot a ball of fire while Rockruff made boulders fly at the Radiance grunts.

The rocks crashed into the grunts as Alex yelled, "Flame Burst!"

Vulpix fired a burst of flames and took down the Cutiefly.

"Electro Ball!"

"Body Slam!"

When Munchlax and Pikachu's attacks were done, all three enemy Pokemon had fainted.

The grunts returned their Pokemon and started to back up. Suddenly, the pond exploded with water as dozens of angry Magikarp flew into the air. The grunts screamed as the fish engulfed them.

After a couple of seconds, the Magikarp stopped withering around and splashed back into the water. The grunts were wide-eyed and shivering. They scrambled to their feet and ran towards Paniola Ranch.

"Those are some interesting Magikarp," Alex commented after a second.

We returned our Pokemon and all went over to the pond and was greeted by all of the Magikarp wary gaze. I noticed two Magikarp, huddled together, eyes glazed with worry.

One of the two was female and the other male. Most likely mates then.

The female looked at us with pleading eyes. "Magi magi magi!"

Robert scratched his head. "What is the Magikarp saying?"

"It's trying to tell us something," Lillie said.

I had an idea. "Hey Rotom. I need your assistance."

He flew out of my backpack and hovered in front of me. "What do you need Zeno Ol' buddy?"

"Can you translate the Magikarp?"

He nodded his body. "Sure thing."

He turned to face the female Magikarp. "Magi magi?"

The female Magikarp perked up. "Magi magi Magikarp."

Rotom's digital face looked worried. "Magi mag magi Magikarp?"

The Magikarp nodded. "Magi."

"How do you even know what they're saying?" Hau asks. "All I'm getting out of this is "Magikarp" being repeated."

Alex shrugged. "It's anyone's guess."

"Magi," Rotom finishes speaking, then turned back to us.

"Mrs. Magikarp here says that her son was takena couple hours ago by those brightly colored people," Rotom said.

My eyes narrowed. "They're nothing more than poachers or Pokemon thieves."

I stood. "Rotom, stay here with the Magikarp. We'll go after Team Radiance and get her son back."

All the Magikarp, except for the parents, started yelling, "Magi!" In protest.

Rotom flinched. "They said Magikarp, the son, has been tainted by human hands and will not be allowed to come back."

"That doesn't matter," Alex said. "We can't just let Team Radiance get away with this."

"Then let's get going," I said.

"I'll stay here in case Team Radiance comes back," Robert offered.

I nodded and Lillie said, "I'll stay here too."

Hau looked at Alex and I. "Let's go then."

I looked at the mother Magikarp. "We'll be back with your son. I promise."

Hau, Alex, and I ran out of Paniola Town, heading for Paniola Ranch.

Timeskip

We made it past Paniola Ranch where we saw a daycare place. We looked around, but saw no sign of Team Radiance. That's when I spotted the truck.

I pointed. "Anything look suspicious about that truck?"

The truck was red and poorly hidden behind some trees. We ran towards it and when I looked through the driver's window, engraved on the steering wheel was Team Radiance's symbol. Half Sun half Moon.

"It's theirs," I confirmed.

"And there's some trampled bushes over here," Alex said. "I can see a trail."

Hau grinned. "Let's get 'em."

We followed the trail of snapped twigs and crushed bushes until we saw a clearing up ahead. We carefully hid ourselves behind three separate trees.

I poked my head around the tree and saw the three grunts from earlier about 10 feet away.

The female grunt with orange hair was turning knobs on a glass cage that led to the light gun that another grunt was holding. He was messing with some buttons on it and aimed it at a tree. He fired the light gun and a beam of light hit the tree, turning it a slight blue.

He grunted. "Still isn't good enough."

The third grunt poked the glass cage. "We could up the settings."

"We could," the female grunt said. "But it would probably kill the Magikarp."

They all laughed and the female grunt turned up the settings. That's when we choose to show ourselves.

"Hey!" I shouted.

The grunts whirled around and the female grunt stood, letting me see what was inside the glass cage. It was a Magikarp, but it wasn't a normal one. It was golden.

"A golden Magikarp," Hau breathed.

"It's shiny," Alex said in awe.

I didn't particularly care about him being shiny, I just cared about getting the golden son back to his parents.

"Just let the Magikarp go and we don't have to make this a big deal," I said to the grunts.

The grunt holding the light gun growled, "Fat chance!"

He fired the beam of light and I dove to the side. I let my three Pokemon out of their balls and shouted, "Razor Leaf on the gun! Rock Tomb on the grunts and Ember on the cage controls!"

Dartrix's Razor Leaf cut through the gun, causing it to explode. The grunt holding it flew backwards and found himself surrounded by a pile of rocks. The Ember had hit the controls on the cage and melted them.

The female grunt released a Floette. "Magical Leaf!"

"Flame Burst!" Alex shouted.

Vulpix's Flame Burst cancelled out the Magical Leaf and Hau shouted, "Finish with Spark!"

Pikachu's body sparked with electricity and slammed into the Floette, fainting it.

The female grunt backed up, returning her Floette, as the last grunt released his pink bird Pokemon.

"Oricorio, Air Cutter!" He yelled.

The wind knocked all of us back and I yelled, "Rockruff, Bite!"

Rockruff got up quickly and rushed at the Oricorio and bit down on his body. The pink bird fell from Rockruff's Bite, fainted.

Oricorio was returned and the grunt began to run. The female grunt fled after him and the one in the rocks had managed to climb over and rushed after his comrads.

"See if you can get the cage open!" I yelled to my friends as I ran after the grunts, Growlithe at my heels.

We crossed the clearing, 15 feet from Team Radiance as we ran.

"Ember!" I shouted.

Still running with me, Growlithe shot a ball of fire near the grunts, causing them to stumble. We were now about ten feet apart.

I grimaced. _"Time to finish this."_

I thrust out my hand. "Growlithe, Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe spun himself into a wheel of fire and spun into the grunts. They fell to the ground and as they tried to get up, Growlithe bared his fangs, which were on fire.

I walked up to them. "You Team Radiance people are really starting to annoy me."

The female grunt laughed. "When Cassandra finds out you messed with our plans, she'll kill you."

"What plan?" I asked.

She didn't answer, so I put my face close to hers and and said, "What plan?"

The front closest to Growlithe answered for his fellow grunt. "Extract the light."

I turned to him. "Extract the light?"

He nodded. "Cassandra believes that shiny Pokemon are only shiny because the light reacts differently to their parent before they were born. We were sent here to try and extract that light from Magikarp."

I smiled. "Well, at least the gun is destroy- Oof!"

The female grunt kicked her foot into my chin and I fell backwards. I heard them rush to their feet and run as Growlithe shot flames after them.

I groaned and rubbed my jaw. "Ow."

I got to my feet and watched as the grunts fled deeper into the forest.

I looked at Growlithe. "Come on buddy. "Let's get back to Hau and Alex."

Timeskip

Once I reached my two friends, I put Dartrix and Rockruff into their pokeballs.

"They got away," I said to Hau and Alex. "But luckily we destroyed their light gun."

What were they trying to do anyway?" Hau asked.

"Apparently they were trying to extract the special "light" from Magikarp's shininess," I said.

"Well," Alex said. "They succeeded. Look."

She pointed at the glass cage and I saw no golden Magikarp. Instead, there was a regular looking Magikarp.

"What is Team Radiance trying to accomplish?" I breathed.

"Whatever it is," Hau said. "It can't be good."

I knelt by the glass cage and the Magikarp looked at me hopefully. "Mag?"

I smiled. "We're bringing you home Magikarp."

Timeskip

Luckily, the cage wasn't heavy, so we made it back to Paniola Town, probably an hour before the sun would set. We made our way to Robert and Lillie, who both smiled when they saw us.

I popped open the cage lid and saw only the parent Magikarp in the pond. I was about to dump Magikarp back into the pond, when the male Magikarp said, "Magi mag Magikarp."

Rotom floated up to me. "He says... He says the other Magikarp won't welcome his son back. He wants you to take him Zeno."

"What!?" I exclaimed, staring at Rotom, then at the male Magikarp.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded. "Magi."

The Magikarp mates looked at their son. "Magi mag mag Magikarp."

Their son pressed up against the glass. "Mag magi..."

I unclipped an empty pokeball from my belt and let it sink into the water in the cage. It clicked against Magikarp and flashed red three times and flashed green. I scooped it up as the Magikarp parents swam deeper into the pond.

"That was sad," Lillie said, ignoring the fact that Nebby was out of the bag next to her.

My friends nodded their agreement and I whispered into the pokeball, "Don't worry Magikarp. I promise to take good care of you."

I stood and clipped the ball to my belt. "Alright people. Who wants to head for Paniola Ranch before dark and set up camp."

"I've never camped before," Lillie said, looking embarrassed.

"No worries," Robert said. "I have everything we would need in this backpack."

He pointed at the backpack he was wearing and I didn't even want to know how a tent would fit in there.

"Then let's go camping!" Hau cheered.

We all walked out of Paniola Town, laughing and talking until we found a spot between a couple of trees to set up camp.

As Robert set up the tents, Alex started a fire and Hau and Lillie were getting food from Robert's pack. I was grabbing sticks for the fire and I began to think of what tomorrow would bring.

I smiled slyly. " _Perhaps a battle. A battle between rivals."_

...

Deep in Team Radiance's secret base, Cassandra growled, frustrated. Her research about light and darkness was going nowhere. However, that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Zeno. He had ruined her plans in the Hollow and was conspiring with those strange people in the space suits.

Three grunts ran up to their boss. The female grunt spoke. "Ma'am. We encountered difficulties on our mission."

"Let me guess," Cassandra said. "Zeno."

They nodded and the girl said, "But it wasn't a failure. We got what we needed."

She held out a vial with golden liquid inside. Cassandra grabbed it and inspected it.

She grinned. "You three are dismissed. Good job."

They nodded and walked away. Cassandra went to her private office and put the vial in a container in a cooling fridge.

 _"Finally,"_ she thought. _"I'm finally getting somewhere."_

Her thoughts flashed back to Zeno again. She would have to do something about him. But first she needed to remember where she saw him before he was in Alola. He looked so familiar...

Cassandra's face went slack. She fumbled for her phone on the desk. She put in a number, but before she pressed call, she thought, _"Am I sure? If it's not him, I could be in big trouble. But if it is..."_

She pressed call and the phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" A woman's voice.

Cassandra gripped the phone tightly. "I want to speak to your boss. Passcode is Alpha Light."

The phone clicked on the other end and this time a man's voice spoke. "What is it Cassandra? I've helped to enough as it is."

"I know," Cassandra spoke. "But this is something else."

"Do tell," he said.

Cassandra gathered her wits. "It's about your son Giovanni sir."

 **Well, would you look at that. Plotwist. But man, this took a while to write. A huge shout-out to iiStratix for not only commenting, but following my story. Thank you so much. But besides all this, look forward to the next chapter, which will take longer to update because I'm expecting it to be around 4000 words and maybe more. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so please leave comments and questions and I'll try to answer them. Toodles.**


	16. Chapter 15: Battles Between Rivals

I awoke in my sleeping bag, pale light filtering in through the large tent Hau, Robert, and I shared. I got up and dressed myself in black clothing. I didn't put on my trench this time though. Instead, I put on the black trilby hat.

I unzipped the tent quietly and stepped out into the slightly warm morning air. I noticed a Pokemon I didn't recognize wandering around camp. Alex was sitting outside her tent, watching it. I smiled. Looks like that Pokemon was taken.

I heard Rotom hover out of my tent.

He yawned. _"Fo-oh. Fomantis, the Sickle Grass Pokemon. When the sun rises, Fomantis spreads its four leaves and bathes in the sunlight. The tip of its head has a pleasant aroma."_

Alex had picked up Fomantis and placed her on her head. Fomantis spread its four leaves and faced the rising sun. Alex noticed me and wiggled a pokeball in her hand and pointed to Fomantis. I smirked and just shook my head.

After a hour or so, I had a fire set up in the middle of camp and was cooking a couple cans of beans and some eggs (Don't ask me where the eggs came from because even I don't want to know).

Nebby floated out of the girls tent and I heard Lillie call out in her sleep, "Nebby... Bag."

Nebby ignored this and started playing with Fomantis. The food I was cooking gave off a good aroma and I heard rustling in my tent. Hau and Robert poked their heads out of the tent.

They sniffed the air and breathed in. "Fooood."

Alex and I laughed at this and I said, "Well, come and get it. It's done."

As they climbed out of the tent, Lillie herself stumbled out of her tent, trying to fix her frazzled hair.

Alex took pity on her. "Here, let me."

She grabbed a hairbrush and hair tie from her backpack and set to work. Meanwhile, I handed out two plates to Hau and Robert. I gave them some beans and scrambled eggs and gave myself some. I also made sure to leave a bit for Alex and Lillie.

While the three of us ate, Alex had managed to put Lillie's hair into a ponytail. Without the hat and her hair into a ponytail, she looked better. I didn't say this aloud since some girls would find an insult in it (uh... No offense girls who read this. I mean no offense against girls... And there's my sister beating me up. Help!). Better to keep quiet about that.

Hau however, didn't consider that. "Wow Lillie. You look nicer with that look."

Lillie beamed. "Thank you Hau. Thank you too Alex."

Alex shrugged. "No prob. Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

When I had finished eating, I dug a big bag of Pokemon food out of Robert's backpack. I grabbed a ton of bowls as well as an extra large one for Munchlax (How does all this even fit!?). I filled up the bowls and my friends and I released our Pokemon.

"Dig in," I told them.

I then grabbed the glass cage from backpack (seriously! Where does this stuff go when it enters the backpack!?) and it still had water in it. I released Magikarp in there and sprinkled Pokemon food in there.

He ate them happily and I watched as every Pokemon ate, including Fomantis. When Fomantis was done eating, Alex held up a pokeball.

"Wanna join my team?" She asked.

Fomantis cried, "Fo fo!" And slapped the ball and was sucked inside.

Alex cocked her head. "Well, that was easier than expected."

Robert began gathering up all the dishes. "Now that we've eaten, are we heading over to Brooklet Hill?"

I rested my head against a log on the ground. "Well, I was thinking-"

"Battle time!?" Hau interrupted.

I nodded. "I've been wanting to battle you Robert."

He nodded. "And I you."

Hau smirked. "Then it'll be me vs Alex? Easy win."

Alex laughed, still holding Fomantis' pokeball. "Keep dreaming."

"Isn't life but a dream?" Hau asked, gazing into nothingness. "What if... What if we were dreaming right now?"

We all stared at him and he shrugged. "Just a thought."

Lillie broke the silence. "I think the battles are an amazing idea. It'll give me more insight how rival trainers really battle."

I glanced at Hau, Alex, and Robert. "Are we rivals?"

Hau nodded. "Heck yeah buddy."

Growlithe perked up at his nickname.

Hau laughed. "No, not you Growlithe."

We all laughed and I stood.

I looked at my Pokemon. "Alright team. Who's ready to battle our good friend and rival, Robert?"

Growlithe and Rockruff barked as Dartrix kooed and Magikarp went, "Glub."

Robert pumped his fist into the air. "So we're going first. Heck yeah man!"

I smiled. "Why not?"

Alex looked at Hau. "I like how they didn't consult with us."

Hau shook his head. "Shameful."

We all laughed and Robert asked, "What about Magikarp? We'll need a river or something for him."

"MAG MAG MAGI MAG!" Magikarp said angrily.

"Uh," Robert said, not knowing what to say.

"He says," Rotom began. "That he doesn't need a source of water to kick your butt."

Robert grinned. "Then let's put him to the test."

I nodded. "I agree. Let's get this battle underway."

Timeskip

We had packed up all of our stuff and we found a good-sized clearing for our battle. I stood on one side of the clearing as Robert stood on the other. Hau and Lillie sat in the shade of a tree while Alex stood as referee.

"Alright you two," Alex said, clapping her hands together. "I want a nice clean 4 on 4 Pokemon battle here. No cheating, no playing dirty, and no crying to mommy. Now trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"

I threw a pokeball. "Let's see what you've got to offer Magikarp!"

Magikarp began flopping on the ground, looking comfortable on land.

Robert grinned and tossed a pokeball. "Let's make this a good one Lillipup!"

Lillipup appeared on the battlefield and growled fiercely.

I grinned. "Let's take the first move! Use Tackle!"

Magikarp flopped towards Lillipup faster than I expected.

"Use Take Down!" Robert commanded.

Lillipup charged at Magikarp, energy flowing around him.

I smirked. "Use Splash to dodge!"

Magikarp flopped harder on the ground and flopped out of Lillipup's way.

"Keep after him!" Robert yelled.

"Splash, then Tackle!" I shouted.

Magikarp splashed against the earth and bounced into Lillipup. Lillipup was sent flying, but he landed on his feet.

"Bite!" Robert commanded.

Lillipup charged again, his teeth glowing. As he charged, he began to glow and a bright light engulfed him.

"HEER-DIEE-EER!" He roared as the light disappeared.

He'd changed from a Lillipup into a Herdier. He bit down on Magikarp and flung him aside.

Robert pumped the air. "Boo-yah baby! Who da man!?"

"Certainly not you nor Zeno!" Alex yelled as Rotom floated over the battlefield.

A picture of Herdier appeared on his screen. _"Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokemon. The longer its black fur grows, the harder and more impervious it gets. Claws and fangs can't easily penetrate it."_

I clenched a fist. "Can you still fight Magikarp?"

Magikarp flopped up. "Magi magi."

I grinned. "Good, now Tackle him!"

Magikarp tackled Herdier, but the move appeared to do nothing.

Herdier growled.

"Take Down!" Robert shouted.

"Endure it Magikarp!" I commanded.

Herdier crashed into Magikarp, inflicting a ton of damage. Magikarp flopped weakly.

I grimaced. "One last push! Flail!"

Magikarp flopped at Herdier and started flailing, knocking Herdier a good 20 feet away.

"Finish Magikarp with Ice Fang!" Robert yelled.

Herdier's teeth glowed icy white and he lunged at Magikarp.

"Dodge!" I commanded, but it was no use.

Herdier clamped his jaws down on Magikarp and ice covered Magikarp's body. The ice then broke and Magikarp was out cold (see what I did their?).

Alex raised her hand. "Magikarp is unable to battle! Zeno, bring out your next Pokemon!"

I returned Magikarp and whispered to the ball, "We'll get him next time, don't you worry."

I grabbed Growlithe's pokeball, enlarged it, and tossed it. Growlithe appeared on the battlefield and once seeing his opponent, he crouched into a battle stance.

"Alright Growlithe," I said. "Let's start out strong! Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe spun himself into a wheel of fire and spun towards Herdier.

"Meet him with Take Down!" Robert commanded.

"Circle him!" I commanded.

Growlithe spun the wheel to dodge Herdier, then proceeded to circle him. In the middle of the circle, was Herdier, not knowing what to do.

I narrowed my eyes. I could see Herdier was breathing heavily and I knew he would be close to fainting soon. He just needed a little push.

"Ice Fang the ground Herdier!" Robert yelled.

Herdier bit the ground, freezing it and Growlithe's Flame Wheel spun out of control.

"Take control and use Bite!" I shouted.

Growlithe managed to control the wheel and crashed into Herdier, while also using Bite.

"Take Down!" Robert commanded.

I grinned. "Take the hit Growlithe!"

Robert realized too late. His eyes widened and were lit up with understanding, but he couldn't stop Herdier in time.

Herdier crashed into Growlithe and fainted. Growlithe shook himself, unfazed. The attack did virtually nothing because Herdier was exhausted and the recoil of Take Down was enough to finish him.

"Herdier is unable to battle!" Alex called out. "Rob, bring out Munchlax or something!"

Robert returned Herdier. "With pleasure."

He threw a pokeball and Munchlax appeared. "Time to gobble 'em up Munchlax!"

"Munchlax! Munchlax!"

"You're move!" I called out to Robert.

"Bad decision!" He yelled back. "Munchlax, it's time to Rollout!"

Munchlax curled into a ball and rolled towards Growlithe, a rocky shell gradually starting to incase Munchlax.

"Counter with Flame Wheel!"

A wheel of fire clashed against a ball of rock and they both sprung apart from each other.

"Again!" Robert and I shouted at the same time.

They both crashed into each other again and I shouted, "Bite!"

Growlithe quickly uncurled from a ball and bit down on Munchlax. Munchlax shook Growlithe off of him and Robert yelled, "Chip Away!"

Munchlax's fist glowed and I yelled, "Fire Fang!"

This time, Growlithe's fangs glowed red hot as flames curled off of them and he bit down on Munchlax's swinging fist.

Munchlax backed away after being bitten, waving his burning hand. "Mun Mun Munchlax!"

I grinned. "Alright! Growlithe, use Fire Fang again!"

Growlithe charged Munchlax, fangs glowing red.

"Dodge with Rollout Munchlax!" Robert commanded.

Munchlax rolled away and I yelled, "After him Growlithe! Flame Wheel!"

"Body Slam!" Robert shouted.

"Keep going Growlithe!"

Munchlax jumped out of ball form and leaped at Growlithe, who proceeded to crash into Munchlax. They were both were knocked backwards and only Munchlax rose.

"Growlithe is una-!" Alex started, but stopped.

Munchlax's hand caught on fire and spread across his body and disappeared. Then Munchlax fell.

Alex cleared her throat. "O-ok. Growlithe and Munchlax are both unable to battle! It's a tie and now 2v2! Trainers, send out some worthy Pokemon! Or unworthy. I'm not really picky."

We returned our Pokemon and each grabbed a pokeball.

"Come on out Dartrix!" I yelled, throwing him out.

"Let's go Grimer!" Robert shouted, a different looking Grimer appearing.

I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you had a, uh, Grimer."

He nodded. "Yep. Alolan Grimer."

Rotom went back up above the battlefield. _"Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon. It was born from sludge on the ocean floor. In a sterile environment, the germs within its body can't multiply and it dies."_

Robert stared at Rotom, then at Grimer. "Dies!?"

Hau nodded from the shade of a tree. "Nature's dark side, eh. That or the price of pollution. Humans made pollution, Grimer born, humans rid of all pollution, Grimer dies."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Robert yelled in agony.

Alex threw a stick at him. "Oh shut up will you! Grimer's fine! He won't be soon though."

He looked at Alex. "Why?"

"Razor Leaf!" I yelled.

The leaves knocked Grimer onto his side, but he twisted his body until he was upright.

"Oh," Robert said. "Grimer, 1: You're never going to be clean. 2: Use Acid Spray!"

Grimer sprayed orange acid at Dartrix.

"Dodge!" I yelled.

Dartrix flew up and avoided the attack.

"Ominous Wind!" I commanded.

Dartrix blew up a ghostly wind and directed it at Grimer, who was flung back, but it looked like the ghost move did nothing.

Dartrix kooed and an orange glare briefly surrounded him, then disappeared. I grinned. Looked like the Ominous Wind did do something useful after all.

"Poison Fang!"

Grimer's mineral fangs glowed a toxic purple and he lunged forwards.

"Razor Leaf!" I called out to Dartrix.

Razor sharp leaves got stuck in Grimer's body and he bit down on Dartrix's left wing. Dartrix cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Pluck!" I yelled desperately.

Dartrix plucked Grimer, but soon fell back, his body turning a light shade of purple. Dartrix flinched at the pain.

"You gotta love Poison Touch, eh!" Robert called out to me.

I clenched a fist. "If we're going out, were going out strong!"

I held up my left wrist and pulled down the sleeve. I grabbed the Normalium-Z and clicked it into place on the Z-ring and twisted it, white energy being released.

I felt a stronger connection between Dartrix and I and followed my instincts and began the dance.

I finished quickly and yelled, "Dartrix, turn Tackle into BREAKNECK BLITZ!"

Dartrix flew at Grimer, energy flowing off of him. He crashed into Grimer and Grimer went flying. Dartrix collapsed to poison and Grimer didn't get up.

We returned our Pokemon, then I threw out Rockruff. "Let's finish this Rockruff!"

"Alright Makuhita!" Robert yelled, tossing the Fighting type out.

"Trainers!" Alex yelled. "Bring out your- oh, you already did. My bad. I wasn't paying attention."

Everyone sweat dropped.

I regained my composure. "Rockruff, Rock Tomb!"

"Grab them and toss 'em back with Arm Thrust!' Robert commanded.

Makuhita caught two boulders flying at him and propelled them back with Arm Thrust.

"Dodge them!" I commanded.

Rockruff dove out of the way of the two boulders and Robert yelled, "Force Palm!"

Makuhita rushed forwards and palmed Rockruff into the air.

"Let's finish this now!" Robert yelled.

He started to do the Fighting Z-move and I yelled, "Rockruff, Rock Tomb!"

Robert finished the dance as rocks flew at Makuhita. "ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

Makuhita sent a wave of punches and kicks and they broke through the Rock Tomb. Rockruff was then punched and kicked repeatedly and Makuhita's fist glowed as he rushed forwards. He slammed into Rockruff, fist first, and into a tree. The tree broke in half and Rockruff lay unmoving.

I returned him and sighed in defeat. I looked at Robert and grinned. We walked up to each other.

I shook his hand. "A wonderful battle Robert."

He grinned. "It was. I'll be looking forward to next time when we battle again."

I smirked. "Yeah, and I'll win that one for sure."

He laughed. "In your dreams Zeno."

"Ok people," Alex called to us. "Off the field! It's my turn!"

Hau got up and walked to where I had stood. "You mean our turn?"

Alex smirked. "No, mine, because I'm going to win."

Alex took her place opposite Hau and grabbed a pokeball. She threw it and Abra appeared. Hau smiled and threw out his Eevee.

Robert was standing where Alex had refereed as I went to sit in the shade of a tree near Lillie. "Trainers, begin!"

"Abra," Alex said. "Use Hidden Power!"

A burst of energy flew at Eevee and knocked her backwards.

"Use Swift Eevee!" Hau yelled.

Eevee whipped up golden stars and hurled them at Abra.

"Teleport to dodge them!" Alex commanded.

Abra teleported behind Eevee and the Swift homed in on Abra.

"Keep teleporting!" Alex yelled.

Hau thrust out his hand. "Keep using Swift! Let's make this an instant faint!"

I sat forward, Abra still teleporting. If Alex was calculating the situation, then now would be the time.

"Abra!" Alex shouted. "Teleport in front of Eevee!"

"Huh!?" Hau started.

Abra teleported in front of Eevee, all the multiple Swifts about to hit.

"Now Teleport!"

Abra teleported just as the stars were about to hit and the stars then all crashed into Eevee. Eevee flew backwards and fainted.

Hau's mouth dropped. "Swift's not supposed to miss!?'

"It didn't," Alex said. "The target just changed, that's all."

Robert cleared his throat. "Well, Eevee is unable to battle! Hau, send out your next Pokemon!"

Hau returned Eevee and threw out Brionne. "Alright then! Brionne, use Bubble Beam!"

Brionne fired beams of bubbles at Abra, who promptly teleported at Alex's command.

"Hidden Power!" Alex yelled.

Abra appeared next to Brionne and unleashed a burst of energy. Brionne was sent flying backwards as Hau yelled, "Aqua Jet!"

Brionne hurtled herself at Abra in a jet of water. Before Alex could tell to teleport, Brionne crashed into Abra.

"Hang in there Abra!" Alex shouted.

"Keep going!" Hau yelled.

Abra was pinned against a rock, 5 feet off the battlefield, as Brionne pinned him there by using Aqua Jet.

Suddenly, a bright light emanated from Abra and the Psi Pokemon's eyes popped open and glowed pink. Brionne's Aqua Jet was enveloped in a psychic energy and Brionne was flung backwards. Abra slowly began to change and grew larger, arms and legs extending. When the glow died, Abra was no longer there, for Kadabra now stood, a spoon in its right hand.

Alex pumped a fist into the air. "Alright Ab- Kadabra! Rotom! Do your thing!"

Rotom buzzed overhead again. "Yes ma'am. _Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon. It stares at a silver spoon to amplify its psychic powers before it lets loose. Apparently, gold spoons are no good."_

Alex grinned. "Let's finish this Kadabra! Confusion!"

Kadabra's eyes glowed as did his spoon. He fired a confusing array of psychic energy from his spoon and it hit Brionne. Brionne stumbled backwards, not confused.

"Alright Brionne," Hau started. "Aqua Jet to knock that spoon off Kadabra's hand!"

"Oh no you don't!" Alex yelled. "Psybeam!"

"Dodge!" Hau shouted.

Brionne barely managed to dodge the psychic move and smashed into Kadabra's right hand. The spoon went flying away and landed near Hau.

Hau grinned. "Now we can win Brionne! Disarming Voice!"

Brionne fired the Fairy move at Kadabra, who flew backwards.

"Psybeam!" Alex commanded, but all Kadabra could produce was a weak bolt of psychic energy.

"Finish this with Bubble Beam!" Hau commanded.

A beam of bubbles hit Kadabra and the Psychic type Pokemon fainted.

"Kadabra is unable to battle," Robert said, clapping. "Bring out your next Pokemon Alex!"

Alex grabbed a pokeball. "Time to break out the latest addition to my team!"

She threw the pokeball. "Let's go Fomantis!"

"Fo fo!" Fomantis cried when she appeared.

Alex thrust her hand out and smiled. "Let's see what you can do Fomantis! Razor Leaf!"

As Fomantis fired sharp leaves at Brionne, I briefly wondered how Alex knew one of Fomantis' moves. Then I saw Rotom hiding behind her. I chuckled to myself and knew this explained how she knew Kadabra's new moves as well. Looked like Rotom was playing favorites.

"Disarming Voice Brionne!" Hau yelled.

"Cut through it with Leaf Blade!" Alex commanded.

Fomantis jumped at Brionne and cut through the Disarming Voice with one of her sickle like arms.

"Fury Cutter!" Alex yelled.

Fomantis sliced away at Brionne, Fury Cutter getting stronger.

"Brionne!" Hau yelled. "Get out of there with Aqua Jet!"

Brionne flew backwards with Aqua Jet and out of Fomantis' range.

"Razor Leaf the ground at a 90 angle!" Alex commanded.

Fomantis fired the leaves at the ground, ricochetted off the dirt, and hit Brionne. Brionne fell to the ground, but was still battle ready.

Hau stared in disbelief as Alex laughed. "Who says math can't be used in Pokemon battles!?"

Hau grimaced. "Use Icy Wind!"

Brionne blew a cold wind at Fomantis, who began to freeze.

"Shake it off and use Leaf Blade!" Alex shouted.

Fomantis shook off the ice on her body and ran at Brionne.

"Don't let up!" Hau commanded.

Fomantis' sickles glowed as it readied Leaf Blade and charged Brionne. The Icy Wind began to slow Fomantis and right when she was an inch away from Brionne, she froze in ice. Brionne clapped her paws together happily, then the ice began to crack as Fomantis' sickles glowed.

The ice broke into a million pieces and Fomantis cried, "Fo fo!" And sliced upwards and Brionne flew backwards.

Robert looked at Brionne for a second, then declared, "Brionne is unable to battle! Hau, bring out your next Pokemon!"

Hau returned Brionne and threw a different pokeball. "Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu landed on the ground and fired a bolt of electricity into the sky. "Pikachuuu!"

"Fomantis," Alex said to her Grass type. "You just endured a lot. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Fo fo."

Alex smiled. "Then let's win this!"

"Razor Leaf!" She yelled.

As the leaves fired at Pikachu, Hau yelled, "Counter with Thundershock!"

The leaves disintegrated upon impact with the electric move.

"Show them your speed Pikachu," Hau said. "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu sprang at Fomantis at incredible speeds. He slammed into the Sickle Grass Pokemon and she went flying.

"Razor Leaf!" Alex shouted desperately.

"Electro Ball!" Hau commanded.

"Chi-bang!"

The Electro Ball destroyed the Razor Leaf and hit Fomantis. Fomantis staggered for a second, then fell.

Alex sighed and returned Fomantis as Robert said, "Fomantis is unable to battle. Alex, another Pokemon if you please!"

Alex threw out Vulpix. "Let's heat things up! Flame Burst!"

"Spark Pikachu!" Hau countered.

The Flame Burst hit the electrified Pikachu and sent him flying backwards in an explosion.

"Electro Ball now!" Hau shouted.

Before Pikachu hit the ground, he flung a ball of electricity that Alex countered by yelling, "Vulpix, use Fire Spin!"

Vulpix shot flames at the Electro Ball and another explosion occurred.

Hau shouted, "Quick Attack now!"

Pikachu came out of nowhere and slammed into Vulpix.

"Thundershock!"

"Fire Spin!"

Pikachu managed to land the Thundershock, but was hit by Fire Spin. Pikachu stumbled backwards and the flames circled him then disappeared.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked as Hau yelled, "Let's try something new! Store up your electricity and release it!"

I sat bolt upright. A Pikachu storing up a lot of electricity was dangerous, unless...

 _"Oh,"_ I thought. _"That's clever Hau. That's really clever."_

"Take him out Vulpix!" Alex shouted. "Flame Burst!"

The fire move hit Pikachu, but he ignored it. A circle of flames curled around him, but he ignored that as well.

"Quick Attack!" Alex commanded.

As Vulpix rushed for Pikachu, Hau shouted, "Now Pikachu! Discharge the electricity!"

When Vulpix was a foot away from the Electric type, Pikachu let loose the stored electricity in a dome of power.

"PIKACHUUU!"

The dome of electricity knocked Vulpix backwards, but she still stood.

Alex gaped at Pikachu. "But... What!?"

Hau grinned. "Just like we planned Pikachu. Storing up your electricity did let you learn Discharge."

He looked at Alex. "Now let's win this Pikachu! Discharge!"

"Quick Attack!" Alex commanded.

Whether she meant for Vulpix to dodge or attack, it didn't matter. Vulpix was hit by the electric move and was sent flying backwards again.

I chuckled to myself. Hau really was unpredictable. He can be really happy going, but underneath it all, he's a strategist. He plans things out.

 _"Which makes him a powerful rival,"_ I thought.

"Flame Burst!" Alex shouted.

"Electro Ball!" Hau yelled.

The moves collided, creating an explosion.

"Go, now!" Hau shouted. "Quick Attack!"

Pikachu jumped through the smoke, but the after effects of Fire Spin were still on him. A circle of flames spun around Pikachu, causing him to flinch midair.

"Flame Burst close range!" Alex commanded.

Vulpix shot the Flame Burst in Pikachu's face and he was blown backwards.

When he didn't get up, Robert (Robert's name is the 4000 word mark! Heck yeah!) yelled, "Pikachu is unable to battle! Vulpix still stands, so therefore Alex is the winner!"

Alex whooped and hugged her Vulpix while Hau returned Pikachu. They shook hands and walked over to me.

I stood and smiled. "Good battle. Almost as good as mine and Robert's."

Hau laughed and looked at Alex. "Next time I'll-!"

He stopped talking and looked around wildly. "Where's Lillie and Nebby!?"

We all looked around and we didn't see her.

"She was sitting next to me," I said, confused.

I turned to Rotom. "Did you see her."

He shook his body. "No, been busy with the battle."

"Hey guys," Robert called to us near the edge of the woods. "Found some footprints."

We hurried over and saw two pairs of footprints.

Alex gasped. "Someone took her!?"

Hau growled. "When I find who took her..."

I donned my black trench. "Don't worry about that just yet Hau. First we need to find her."

"How?" Robert asked.

I looked into the forest. I had great tracking skills, but I didn't dare use them in case my friends asked about it, but maybe I needed to this time.

"We'll need to split up," I told my friends. "That way we can cover more ground."

"Do we still have that communications device from Cassandra?" Rotom asked.

"Yeah," Robert replied. "Why?"

"If two of you hold on it to," Rotom said. "I can track you."

"Perfect," Hau said.

He grabbed Rotom and headed into the forest at running speeds.

Robert tossed the device from Cassandra to me. "I'll help him."

He ran off after Hau while Alex and I ran in a different direction. As we ran, all I could think about was hoping Lillie was okay.

 _"When I find who took her,"_ I found myself repeating those words. _"Arceus help me, I might kill them."_

...

In the Ruins of Hope, Tapu Koko hovered impatiently. "Sister, today would be nice if you could."

To the side of where Tapu Koko is hovering is a pool of water that leads to the ocean in an underground river. It bubbled, then Tapu Fini burst out of the water. She held an aqua blue orb in her hands.

"Patience brother," she spoke. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Just hurry up," he said. "We need to know more about the prophecy and that boy."

Tapu Fini crushed the orb and dribbled it into the pool of water. The water turned misty and after ten seconds of staring into it, Tapu Fini spoke.

"I sense darkness," she said. "His past is full of it, but I know no details."

She continued to stare. "I see, his present. He is full of happiness, yet his darkness still resides within him."

Tapu Fini began to shake. "His future. I see a great evil awakening and he-!"

Her head jerked back and Tapu Koko said, "Sister!?" But stopped when her eyes glowed black. She spoke in a muffled, raspy voice.

 _"An evil rises in the dark_

 _Only shall it rise from the light_

 _The Blinding One consumed_

 _The Shadow shall return_

 _The gods of old awaken once more_

 _A Hero Born of Darkness shall rise_

 _And confront Alola's darkest night_

 _And through parting of life_

 _Shall the darkness cease."_

Tapu Fini collapsed, all traces of black gone from her eyes.

Tapu Koko gently helped her up. "Are you okay sister?"

She shook her head. "None of us shall be."

Tapu Koko asked, "What do you think the prophecy means? I've never heard of the Blinding One before."

Tapu Fini shrugged. "I fear we will find out. The Shadow though."

Tapu Koko shook his head. "I would need to consult Tapu Bulu on that. He has an extensive archive."

His gaze hardened. "Right now I'm more worried about "The gods of old awaken once more". That would mean...!"

"I know," Tapu Fini said. "But if they awaken again, who knows if we'll win this time."

Tapu Koko nodded grimly. "I'll go to our brother and seek his wisdom. Meanwhile, you need to rest."

Tapu Fini nodded as Tapu Koko flew out of the ruins. Tapu Fini just lay there in the ruins, trying to unravel the Prophecy.

 **First things first. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy with school and tests. Hopefully it won't happen again. Luckily summer is coming up for me soon so this will most likely not happen again. But man oh man. Over 5000 words in this chapter. I'd like to thank those who've been commenting and liking my chapters on Wattpad and I hope people on this site do so as well. And I want to take a moment to give a shout-out to annoyingintrovert who commented pretty recently. Thank you. Also, please comment again when you read this chapter annoyingintrovert so I can give you a little preview for the next chapter. Before I go, I have a little poll I want to do. I need opinions on what evolution you want for Hau's Eevee. I'll let you decide. Most votes win and I'll be counting the votes from both Wattpad and this site. Well, besides that, till next time, which might be another week. Toodles.**


	17. Chapter 16: A Rivaled Encounter

Chapter 16: A Rivaled Encounter

Lillie was being pulled through the forest as she and the mysterious person in the cloak ran. Once they reached a clearing, he stopped pulling her.

Lillie pushed herself away from the cloaked figure. "Who are you!? What do you want!?"

She hugged her bag to her chest, hoping Nebby had the sense to stay hidden. The person flung his off and Lillie gasped.

"Gladion!?"

He managed a smile. "Hello Lillie. It's been a while."

Alex and I ran through the forest in search of Lillie. After an hour of looking, we still hadn't found her.

I punched a tree. "Why can't we find her!?"

Alex looked as angry as me. "Agreed. Let's see if we can see any footprints around this area."

I grunted in agreement and after 30 minutes, Alex shouted from 20 feet away, "Footprints!"

I rushed over to her and sure enough, there were footprints. Two sets of them. But as I felt them, I could tell they weren't fresh. When I looked to my left though, I noticed a couple snapped twigs and a half trampled bush.

I pointed left. "That way."

Alex knitted her eyebrows together. "But the footprints lead this way?"

I shook my head. "Trust me on this."

She raised an eyebrow, but followed me when I began to head left.

After a couple minutes following the trail, I heard rustling in a bush to my right. I raised my hand to have Alex stop moving. I crept closer to the bush and when I was a foot away from it, something flew out of it and crashed into me.

...

"Why'd you take me from my friends?" Lillie asked her brother.

Gladion scowled. "I'm protecting you. Those "friends" don't care for you. No one cares about us."

Lillie glared at him. "You sound like mother."

He looked away. "Some things she said were right."

Gladion looked back at Lillie. "That's why I'm here. Our mother has sent for people to steal back Cosmog."

Lillie clung onto her bag. "They can't have Nebby."

Gladion nodded. "I know. Knowing what mother could do with Cosmog, well, let's not think about that."

He turned to face the woods. "Now come on. I have a safe house we can hide out at."

"No."

Gladion faced Lillie. "What?"

She stamped her foot. "No. First you leave me with mother alone for four years and now you're trying to take me from my friends! I won't go with you!"

"It's for your own protection," Gladion argued.

"That was your same excuse for abandoning me," Lillie growled.

Gladion grabbed hold of her bag. "Then let me take Cosmog so she'll not end up with mother."

"You won't!" Lillie yelled, tugging on the bag, but stopped when she noticed something. Or rather, didn't notice something. "Fine, have the bag."

Gladion eyed the bag suspiciously. "Why?"

Lillie shrugged. "You wanted it."

He glanced inside the bag and his eyes widened. "Where's Cosmog!?"

Lillie shrugged again. "Must've snuck out. She tends to do that a lot."

Gladion growled in frustration. "We can't leave without Cosmog."

Lillie smirked, hoping Nebby would find her friends. She also hoped that she could change her brother's mind, but that was looking grim.

...

I fell on my butt and swatted the thing off my face. I looked at it and sighed. "Seriously Nebby."

"Pew!"

"This is good," Alex said, kneeling down to rub Nebby's head. "This means we can have Nebby lead us to Lillie. Think you can do that?"

"Pew!"

Alex and I smiled. "Good."

I stood. "Well then, lead on Nebby."

We followed Nebby for 5 minutes before we started hearing voices. We reached a clearing where we saw Lillie arguing with a blonde kid with an emo haircut. His clothing was ripped and a bit worn-out.

I stepped into the clearing. "Oi, you!"

Emo Boy turned to look at me. He scowled at me. "You have no business being here. Go now!"

I glared at him as Alex and Nebby joined me. "On the contrary, that's our friend right there."

Lillie waved her hand. "It's okay! This is my brother, Gladion!"

I stalked up to Gladion. "If he's your brother, why'd he kidnap you?"

He got in my face. "To keep her away from people like you and your friends. I'm looking out for her."

I looked him up and down. "Then where've you been lately? And why are your clothes ripped? You've been living on the street?"

He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Says the guy who looks like a Stalker. Now, that's why I need to keep my sister away from people like you."

Then his eyes locked onto something behind me. "Cosmog!?"

Lillie picked up Nebby and hugged her. "Gladion, we don't need your protection. I have my friends here."

"They're not capable," he glared at me.

He reached out for Nebby, but I grabbed his wrist. "I think you'll find I'm more than capable."

He looked at his wrist, which I held, then swung his other fist up and punched my in the jaw.

Lillie cried out as I stumbled backwards, feeling my jaw. I glanced up at Gladion. "You're going to regret that Emo Boy."

He clenched two fists. "Bring it on Stalker."

He ran at me, a fist swinging, but I ducked underneath it. I swung my leg out and managed to knock his balance off. Before I could go to pin his arms, he swiftly swung himself around and kicked me in the chest.

I saw Lillie try to get close to us, but Alex held her back, a look of worry on both of their faces.

I jumped to my feet and sidestepped a punch while swinging the side of my trench up in his face. While he was distracted, I got behind him and locked his arms in mine and held his back to my chest.

"Give... Up...!" I grunted.

"Never!" He swung his head back into mine, but I kept him in the same position. He jumped and made us both fall backwards. He managed to roll off me and start punching me.

I managed to block most of his blows before I managed to kick him backwards. As I got to my feet, I felt Alex pull me backwards as Lillie did the same to Gladion.

"Stop," Alex breathed into my ear. "Just stop."

I shrugged her off me and wiped some blood off my mouth as I watched Lillie put a hand on her brother's chest and speak to him.

Gladion ignored Lillie and came up to me and jabbed a finger into my chest. "Tonight. We finish this in a Pokemon battle to see who's stronger. Your campsite."

He turned and stalked back into the forest. I just stood there, breathing heavily as I watched Gladion disappear. Like Lillie put Nebby in her bag and walked up to Alex and I.

"Where's our campsite?" She asked hoarsely.

Alex quietly went in a direction and we followed. I noticed Lillie had been crying.

Shame washed over me. I didn't think about how all this affected her.

 _"I shouldn't have gone berserk," I thought. "It's like how I was in the past."_

My thoughts flashed back to 6 months prior, before I had even begun of thinking to run away from my father, Giovanni. From Team Rocket. At that point in my life, would have done terrible things if Giovanni commanded it. I never questioned orders. I would kill people or Pokemon if he wished it.

 _"I don't want to become him again,"_ I thought. _"I've worked too hard to put that part of my life behind me."_

Timeskip

We managed to find our way back to our original campsite in an hour and Lillie and I just sat there while Alex began setting up her tent. Once it was up, Lillie went in.

Alex sat next to me with a first-aid kit. "Let me treat those cuts."

I looked at myself and just now noticed a few scrapes I must've gotten while fighting Gladion. I shrugged and let her.

When she was done, Alex asked, "Why'd you fight him?"

I sighed. "He swung first."

Alex put her hand on my shoulder. "Zeno, how you fought him. It's like-"

Thankfully, she was cut off as we saw Hau and Robert run up to us with Rotom in Robert's arms.

"Where's Lillie!" Hau demanded.

"In the tent," Alex said. "Don't disturb her."

Hau nodded and Robert asked, "What happened? And why is Zeno beat up!?"

I managed a grim smile. "You should've seen the other guy."

Alex recounted what happened and when she was done, Hau said angrily, "When he gets here, I'll make sure-OW!"

Alex punched him, looking extremely pissed. "You men, you think of violence instead of considering all of your options!"

She went inside the tent to join Lillie.

Robert looked confused. "I don't think about violence."

After a minute, I said aloud, "I'm going to battle him."

Robert looked at me. "Are you sure? What will that accomplish?"

I shrugged. "If I win, maybe I can find out why he thinks he needs to protect Lillie so badly. There has to be a reason."

Robert and Hau nodded. I looked at Robert. "Wanna make some food? I'll set up our tent."

He nodded and I grabbed the tent out of Robert's backpack. As I started setting up the tent, Hau began to help me. We worked in silence and when we were done, the food was ready. As we let out our Pokémon to eat, I hoped I could control myself later.

Timeskip

As the moon rose steadily in the night sky, I began to wonder if Gladion was coming. As I waited, I was thinking.

 _"Why am I going to battle him?"_ I wondered. _"What's my purpose?"_

I thought about it and the answer came to me.

" _Lillie,_ " I thought. " _I'm trying to protect her."_

I saw Gladion walk out of the forest. _"He's been gone and the fact that Lillie never talks about him must mean something. Lillie's like a sister to me and I won't let her be hurt in any way."_

I met Gladion as he walked up to our campsite. "Nice of you to finally show up."

He scowled. "Let's get this over with. If Lillie is with you any longer, she'll be in more danger."

"Danger from what?" I asked incredulity.

He put his right hand up to cover his face as he averted his eyes. "That doesn't matter."

I stepped closer to him. "Maybe I would be more understanding about all of this if I knew why you wanted to protect her so badly."

"It's not just her," he said. "It's Cosmog as well."

"Nebby?" I asked.

He nodded. "The fact that they're always together is dangerous. Even if they went separate ways, they'd both be in great danger."

"Why?" I questioned.

He glared at me. "We're off topic here. Let's battle and if you win, I'll tell you."

"And?" I prompted.

He snorted. "Doesn't matter who wins. Lillie and Cosmog are coming with me."

I grabbed Rockruff's pokeball. "We'll see about that."

We went closer to the forest and made sure we were far enough apart. I saw Robert walk over to referee while Hau sat with Alex. Lillie was sitting in the opening of the tent, watching.

Robert raised a hand. "This is a 4 on..."

"4," Gladion said.

"Right," Robert nodded. "This is a 4 on 4 Pokémon battle. Trainers, send out your first Pokémon!"

I threw the pokeball. "Go, Rockruff!"

"Go, Zubat!" Gladion yelled and a Zubat appeared.

"Let's do this," I said. "Use Rock Throw!"

Rockruff flung a rock ball that Zubat expertly dodged.

"Pursuit!" Gladion commanded.

Zubat flew in close and smacked Rockruff backwards.

"Alright then!" I shouted. "Rock Tomb!"

Rockruff hurtled tons of rocks at Zubat and Gladion yelled, "Dodge 'em!"

The rocks crashed into the ground, causing the dust to fly up and obscure Zubat. When it settled, Zubat was gone. In its place was a Zorua.

Rockruff looked confused, but I yelled, "Rock Tomb again!"

Rockruff hurtled more rocks, but Gladion yelled, "Feint Attack!"

Zorua dodged the rocks and hit Rockruff in the side with a glowing paw.

"Fury Swipes!" Gladion commanded.

Zorua started clawing Rockruff as Rockruff yelped in pain.

"Blind him with Sand Attack!" I commanded.

Rockruff kicked up sand in Zorua's eyes and caused him to stumble backwards, pawing at his eyes.

"Rock Throw now!"

"Pursuit!" Gladion yelled.

Zorua stumbled around blindly, unable to use Pursuit. He was then hit by Rock Throw and knocked onto his back.

"Finish him with Rock Tomb!" I yelled and rocks engulfed the Dark type. When the dust settled, Zorua had fainted.

"Zorua is unable to battle," Robert said. "Gladion, bring out your next Pokémon."

As Gladion returned Zorua, he smiled creepily. "Let's end this now."

He brought out a clawed up Premier Ball and pressed the button. A blue and white light filtered out of the ball and released a Pokémon I had never seen before. It let out a low growl that was dampened by the face mask it wore.

I stared in amazement as I studied it. Its back part of its body seemed to be canine, but it's front legs were green and scaly. It's tail was a fin and its helmet had an axe shape atop of it.

"What is that!?" I heard Hau exclaim.

Gladion laughed cruelly. "This is Type: Null! A synthetic Pokémon!"

He locked his eyes on mine. "The battle ends here. Type: Null, Iron Head!"

Type: Null's headpiece hardened into iron as it rushed at Rockruff.

"Dodge!" I yelled, but the strange Pokémon was faster.

He smashed his head into Rockruff, who was sent flying backwards.

I returned the fainted Rockruff and I clenched a fist. "I won't lose to you Gladion!"

He smiled. "So you say."

I released Dartrix. "Razor Leaf!"

"Ariel Ace!" Gladion commanded.

Type: Null ran straight through the Razor Leaf, unaffected, and swung a glowing claw up and knocking out Dartrix. I returned Dartrix and let out Magikarp.

Gladion laughed upon seeing Magikarp. "A Magikarp!? Seriously!? Null, just use Tackle."

Type: Null tackled Magikarp and I didn't bother to check to see if Magikarp had fainted. I already knew he did. I returned him and grabbed my last pokeball.

I threw it and Growlithe appeared. "Growlithe, Flame Wheel!"

"Stop him with Crush Claw!" Gladion commanded.

Type: Null stopped the flaming wheel with one claw and slammed Growlithe into the ground.

"Well," Gladion said. "That's an ending I can love."

"Not so fast!" I yelled. "Growlithe, Reversal!"

I saw a glint of fear in Gladion's eyes, but then it was gone, as Growlithe jumped up and slammed into the Synthetic Pokémon. Type: Null went flying backwards, a massive amount of damage dealt.

"One more time!" I yelled.

"Stop him Null!" Gladion commanded.

Type: Null sidestepped Growlithe and brought him down with a Crush Claw. Dumbstruck, I returned Growlithe.

Gladion walked up to me, leaving Type: Null out. "I won. Now, Lillie's coming with me."

Before I could say anything, Lillie spoke up. "No!"

Gladion turned to her. "What!?"

She stared confidently at her brother. "It's my choice to choose what I do in my life. I never had that freedom before. I chose to be with my friends. I feel safe to the point where I can be myself."

She took a deep breath. "I do want to go with you, but I want to know who I am. And I can't do that hiding with you. I want to use my freedom."

Gladion walked up to her, and after a moment's hesitation, hugged her. "I can respect that. It's what I've been trying to do ever since I left."

She looked at him. "Without me with you, you can."

He smiled and nodded. He let go of her and turned to look at Alex, Hau, Robert, and I. "If anything happens to her, you're all dead."

As Gladion walked past me, he put a hand on my shoulder and spoke into my ear. "Protect Cosmog at all costs. She's more valuable than you know."

And on that note, he left, with his Type: Null following him into the forest.

After a minute of silence, Robert broke it. "Well, now that that's over with, I'm tired. Let's sleep."

We all sweat dropped. Leave it to Robert to say something like that.

As we all prepared to go into our tents, I went up to Lillie. "Lillie, I'm sorry for earlier. I... I wasn't myself."

She gave a weak smile. "Thank you for that. But, that didn't just seem like you were someone else. It felt like you were finally showing who you really are."

She held up a hand. "Now, before you panic, I'm okay with that. What you just did now, apologizing, means that you haven't decided who you are yet."

As Lillie began to enter her tent, I blurted out, "You're like a sister to me."

I continued as she looked at me. "I feel like I need to protect you."

She smiled. "And you a brother to me, Zeno."

With that, Lillie went into her tent. I went into mine to find Robert and Hau staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

They continued to look at me.

I sighed. "I see. Guys, she's like a sister to me. Nothing more than that, trust me."

They rolled their eyes and laid down in their sleeping bags. I crawled into mine, feeling the events of the day finally wearing me down.

As my mind neared sleep, I thought about Lillie. In my heart, she really was just a sister to me. You know how they say you can just tell if you've met your significant someone? Well, I feel like I haven't yet.

 _"And maybe I never will,"_ I thought as I began to dream.

...

I dreamed I was in the Farthest Hollow. I stood in the center of the crater and I could see no Pokémon in sight. The Moon shone above, lighting up the crater.

As I looked around the Hollow, I noticed that the shadows were moving. I watched as all the shadows in the crater began to mass together and they surrounded me. The inky darkness surged up around me, surrounding me in a column of darkness. I looked up and saw the Moon through a circle in the shadows around me. Then it disappeared into darkness.

A laughing filled my head. A deep, malicious laughter, reverberating in the column of darkness. Two glowing red eyes flashed in the darkness in front of me.

A voice that matched the laughter, spoke in my head. _**"Hero Born of Darkness. You are so... Puny. Yet your past full of darkness has defined you and I will gladly consume it. You are needed for my rise and once I do, not only will Alola succumb to the shadows, but the entire world shall fall under the cover of my darkness."**_

The red eyes seemed to move closer to me. _**"Know this Hero, no matter what you do, I will rise. And that is because of Alola. Alola has a dark past it has kept hidden for centuries. I look forward to your meeting with one of the gods of Old. The true Guardian Deity of Akala. The Prowler."**_

Laughter rang out again as I felt myself fall into a chasm of darkness. I woke up sitting upright, a sheen of sweat on my brow, fearing of what was to come.

 **Well, it seems like things are about to get even more interesting. Who do the eyes belong to, will Gladion ever become a friend to Zeno, and what is The Prowler??? Find out not soon, but a long time from now because each chapter takes about a week. Anyway, sorry about taking a bit longer then usual. With school and having to put my dog down, I've only had 30 minutes a day to write the chapter. But when summer hits is when I go full force. Also, the only vote I got for the Eevee evolution is Flareon, so unless I get more votes, it's going to be Flareon. Besides that, please tell me what you think of the story and till next time. Toodles.**


	18. Chapter 17: Trial by Evolution

**Chapter 17: Trial by Evolution**

After we woke up and had a quick breakfast, we packed up all our gear and set off for Brooklet Hill. An hour and half or so later, we reached a PMC. Near it was the entrance to Brooklet Hill.

Hau cheered. "Here we go folks! Our second trial awaits!"

Alex pumped a fist. "Let's get to it then."

I grinned. "The Water Trial. I'm so ready."

Robert rubbed his hands together in glee. "Time to destroy this trial."

"And Nebby and I get to watch," Lillie put in.

I smiled at this. Lillie's come a long way.

We entered Brooklet Hill and came across a bridge that crossed a pool of water. At the end of the bridge, standing between trial poles, was a blue-haired girl.

She smiled as we walked up to her. "Hello trial-goers. My name is Lana. Welcome to the Water Trial."

She pointed behind her which was a cluster of trees bunched together. There looked to be several paths into the trees. "Over here is where the trial begins. You must choose a path to follow to the Totem's Den. Each path crosses several pools of water that all converge on the Totem's Den. Choose wisely trainers. First one there battles the Totem first."

She looked at us. "Is there one or two among you five who does not wish to participate?"

Lillie raised a hand. "I won't be."

Lana nodded. "Then follow me down the middle path. We shall take the more direct route."

They both headed down the middle path in the trees, leaving us to decide where to go.

"You wanna know what my philosophy is when you're at a crossroads?" I asked my friends.

They looked at me. "What?"

I grinned. "Turn left."

I entered the path that was farthest to the left and headed through. After a minute, the trees disappeared and I had reached a pool of water. I was high enough to see a dozen or so pools like this one all converging on one spot with a waterfall. I assumed that was the Totem's Den.

I looked at the nearest pool to mine and saw Hau running across a bridge. I grinned and began running. I ran through puddles of water and across bridges, occasionally seeing tiny fish Pokémon that I couldn't identify. As I looked at the trees that I passed, I saw spider-like Pokémon with bubbles on their heads.

Soon, I ran between two trees and found myself in the Totem's Den. I looked around and saw no one was here. Then Hau came running out of some foliage.

He sighed when he saw me, but smiled. "Aww man. You beat me."

I fist bumped him. "Yep. But hey, at least you can go second."

Lana and Lillie came walking towards us from a different path and Lana greeted us. "You two made it first. Now we just need to wait for your friends."

When she said this, Alex jogged up to us. "Hey guys. Robert the last one?"

We nodded as Robert made his appearance. "Great! I'm last!"

We all laughed. Lana snapped her fingers and a wooden platform rose in the middle of the pool. Several little platforms rose, surrounding the bigger platform. A Lapras swam towards us.

Lana put her hands on her hip. "Whichever one of you two got here first, climb into the Lapras. The platforms are for your Pokémon that can't swim."

I nodded and climbed on Lapras' back. The Lapras floated close to the big platform where I released Dartrix. "It's the Water Trial Dartrix. This is your battle to win. Let's do this."

"Koo!"

Suddenly, storm clouds gathered together overhead. Rain began pouring down on us. It made me glad I wore my hat and trench coat. Dartrix cautiously watched the water and near the waterfall, I saw dozens of tiny fish Pokémon start to gather.

I peered closer and thought, "They look like they're forming a big-!"

My eyes widened. "Look out Dartrix!"

A huge entity burst out of the water near the waterfall. It was a big blue fish that was made out of hundreds of tiny fish.

Rotom floated out of my backpack. _"Wishiwashi, the Small Fry Pokémon. When it's in trouble, its eyes moisten and begins to shine. The shining light attracts its comrads and they stand together against their enemies."_

He turned to me. "This is their School Form."

"Wonderful," I said as an orange flare surrounded Wishiwashi. "Dartrix! Let's start this off with Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix fired the sharp leaves at the huge Wishiwashi and a couple of the Wishiwashi fell, but more took their place.

It roared and I muttered, "That ain't good."

It opened its mouth wide and fired a beam of water, hitting Dartrix. Then an Alolamola emerged from the waves to aid Wishiwashi.

"At least Dartrix is strong against Water types," I said. "Dartrix, Razor Leaf!"

Dartrix flung the sharp leaves at both Pokémon and Wishiwashi lost a couple fishes. More surged out of the water to replace them again.

I thrust out my hand. "Pluck out as many Wishiwashi as you can!"

Dartrix flew up, but before he could Pluck Wishiwashi, it dove into the water. Alolamola splashed upwards and slapped Dartrix twice, sending him back to the platform.

Wishiwashi surged out of the water, its mouth wide open. It fired a burst of water at Dartrix that I recognized as Brine. Dartrix stumbled backwards, weakened.

My eyes swiveled to Alolamola, who was currently swimming to Dartrix.

"Razor Leaf at Alolamola!" I yelled.

Dartrix flung the leaves at Alolamola, but it just veered away and continued for Dartrix. I noticed on the opposite side of the platform, Wishiwashi was also heading for Dartrix. Both the Totem and Alolamola jumped at the same time, powering up their moves.

"Razor Leaf!" I shouted.

Dartrix flung the Razor Leafs from his side, hitting both Pokémon, but they crashed into the platform, breaking it, and Dartrix.

Among the broken wood was a fainted Dartrix. I returned him and clipped his pokeball inside of my trench.

Lana rode up to me on her own Lapras. "It's going to take a few minutes to get the other platform up."

I nodded. "That's fine, but I have a plan."

She nodded and had Lapras take her back to shore. I unclipped a pokeball and threw it. Magikarp appeared in the water, my only Pokémon that stood a chance against these water types.

"Alright Magikarp," I said. "You're our last hope at defeating this Totem and its ally. Let's finish this!"

"Mag Magikarp!"

I smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Now, use Tackle on Wishiwashi!"

Wishiwashi, who had just surfaced, had a fish slam into it. It looked offended, which made Magikarp angry. Then Alolamola slapped Magikarp from behind.

I grinned. "Here's the plan Magikarp. Don't get hit and use Flail!"

Magikarp swam at Wishiwashi and flailed against him, causing damage. The Totem growled and fired a Water Gun.

"Use Splash to dodge!" I yelled.

Magikarp splashed into the sky, dodging not only the Water Gun, but also an attack from Alolamola.

"Swim beneath Wishiwashi and use Flail!" I commanded.

Magikarp dove into the water and swam under the Totem. He then flailed against its stomach area. Wishiwashi roared and flung Magikarp into the air.

"Use Splash to land safely!" I yelled.

As Magikarp splashed back into the water, I saw Alolamola surging towards him.

"Use Flail to knock Alolamola back!" I shouted.

Magikarp flailed and Alolamola was sent flying.

A new wooden platform rose up and I shouted, "Okay Magikarp! Now we-!"

I stopped because of Magikarp looking at me. He knew I was going to return him, but he wanted to stay in.

I nodded. "Alright then. Use-!"

Wishiwashi didn't bother swimming underneath the platform, but instead bashed right through it.

I thought, _"Not again,"_ and yelled, "Meet him with Flail!"

Magikarp flung himself at the Totem, but the Totem used Water Gun to knock Magikarp back.

Magikarp looked ready to faint so I grabbed his pokeball. "I have to return you Magikarp. It's for your-!"

"Mag Magi!"

A confident look glazed in Magikarp's eyes as he swam towards Wishiwashi.

"Get out of there!" I yelled as he dodged me trying to return him.

Magikarp flung himself at Wishiwashi and into his mouth. I stared in shock as Wishiwashi swallowed Magikarp. He looked satisfied, but then a look of surprise spread over its body.

Wishiwashi's body started to glow and it became Blinding until a beam of energy blew Wishiwashi apart into tiny Wishiwashi.

Hovering where Wishiwashi had been seconds before, was a huge Gyarados. He let out a gutteral roar and fired a Hyper Beam into the sky.

I whooped. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

The giant Wishiwashi formed again and lunged for Gyarados, but I yelled, "Blow him apart again with Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados instead formed ice around his mouth and clamped his jaws on Wishiwashi. Ice spread over the Totem's body quickly and Gyarados used Aqua Tail to smash the Totem apart. Then Gyarados' eyes locked onto Alolamola, who tried to swim away. Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam and Alolamola fainted.

Lana rode her Lapras out to me. "Great job Zeno. Quite an unexpected turn of events. Here, take this."

She handed me a blue Z-crystal, which I fitted onto my Z-ring.

"The Waterium-Z," she said. "And this is how you use the Z-move, Hydro Vortex."

She stood on her Lapras and preformed a dance. When she was done, we rode back to shore.

I high-fived Hau as he headed towards the Lapras. "Your turn Hau."

He grinned. "Time to gain the Waterium-Z."

Needless to say, Hau did fantastically. Though once Lana gave him the Z-crystal, he got too excited and fell off the Lapras and into the water. We all had a good laugh at that.

He came back to shore, soaking wet, but happy. "Oh yeah! Let's move on to the next trial!"

Alex slapped him upside the head. "Idiot. It's my turn."

Hau looked sheepish. "Yeah, right."

"You did amazing Hau," Lillie said.

He brightened at that. "Thanks Lillie."

I turned so they wouldn't see me smirk.

Alex rode Lapras out to the newest wooden platform. I started to wonder how many platforms Lana had.

Alex released Kadabra. "Let this begin shall we."

I saw the many Wishiwashi start to form near the waterfall, but this time a dark mass rose from behind it. I saw two long legs rise out of the water and crash down on the Wishiwashi. The mass then rise out of the water.

Rotom buzzed next to me. _"Araquanid, the Water Bubble Pokémon. Despite what its appearance suggests, it cares for others. If it finds vulnerable, weak Pokémon, it protectively brings them into its water bubble."_

Araquanid roared, the noise muffled a bit by the bubble on its head.

"Such a protective Pokémon," Alex said sarcastically.

She thrust out a hand. "Begin this with Psybeam!"

Kadabra fired a beam of energy at Araquanid, who shrugged off the attack. Then its teeth glowed and it bit down on Kadabra. When araquanid backed off, Kadabra didn't just look hurt, he looked drained.

Alex growled. "Leech Life. Great, just what we needed, eh. Use Recover, then Teleport!"

Kadabra healed himself, then teleported before Araquanid could land a hit. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Kadabra forwards.

A bug flew at Kadabra and bit down on him multiple times. It was a Masquerain coming to aid Araquanid.

"Disable that Bug Bite!" Alex yelled.

A beam of energy hit Kadabra from Araquanid.

"Confusion!" Alex commanded.

Kadabra used his spoon to fire a confusing beam at the Water Bubble Pokémon both hurting and confusing it.

Spores suddenly surrounded Kadabra, paralyzing him.

Alex's eyes locked into Masquerain. "Teleport above Masquerain and Use Psycho Cut!"

Kadabra teleported above the Bug type and an energy blade formed around his spoon. He swung it like a sword, slashing Masquerain out of the sky.

As Kadabra fell towards the platform, Araquanid jumped out of the water and clamped its fangs around him.

Araquanid landed back in the water and flung Kadabra into the air.

"Teleport!" Alex shouted.

Kadabra tried, but the paralysis took effect and prevented him from teleporting. Araquanid fired Aurora Beam and it knocked Kadabra back on the platform, fainted.

Alex returned Kadabra. "Get some rest."

She threw a pokeball. "Let's do this Torracat!"

Rotom's screen showed the fire cat. _"Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Litten. It can act spoiled if it grows close to its trainer. A powerful Pokémon, its sharp claws can leave its trainer's whole body covered in scratches."_

"Start with Double Kick!" Alex commanded.

Torracat jumped and landed on Araquanid's back and slammed her back feet into Araquanid.

Araquanid roared and flung Torracat off its body. Masquerain then flew out of nowhere and used Tailwind to blow Torracat into the water. Steam began to rise from where Torracat's bell touched water.

Alex grinned. "Time for something unexpected! Use Ember on the water!"

I sat forward, intrigued. Torracat fired Ember after Ember and created even more steam. Now, Torracat and Araquanid were obscured by thick steam, while Masquerain just hovered above. Alex rode Lapras into the smoke to do battle.

Alex POV

I jumped onto the wooden platform, the surrounding area hidden by steam. Torracat was on the platform as well. Araquanid came out of the steam, leg slicing down towards Torracat.

"Jump onto a smaller platform!" I yelled.

Torracat dodged Araquanid and landed on a small platform. I flicked a crystal into the air, caught it, and snapped it on my Z-ring.

I began the dance and ended it with a flurry of punches. "ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

Torracat launched punches and kicks at Araquanid and ended it by jumping at the Totem. Torracat glowed orange as she slammed into Araquanid and they crashed into the water, obscured by the steam.

After 30 seconds, Torracat was thrown out of the steam and onto the platform, fainted. I returned her and grabbed another pokeball. I let out Fomantis.

I breathed in and out. "Alright Fomantis. This is gonna be tough, but I believe in you."

Fomantis slashed her sickles. "Fo fo!"

I grinned. "Then let's end this Totem battle."

The steam subsided into nothing and Araquanid was now standing 30 feet away in the water. Masquerain circled overhead, waiting. I held out my hand and felt the rain fall on my hand. I closed my eyes and smiled knowingly.

Zeno's POV

Alex's eyes sprang open as she yelled, "Weather Ball on Masquerain!"

Fomantis formed a ball of clouds that absorbed the rain and became a ball of water. She fired it into the air and it sent Masquerain spiraling towards the platform.

"Form a Weather Ball and hold it," Alex commanded.

Fomantis formed the Weather Ball as it grew in intensity with the rain. "Hold it," Alex said, Araquanid 20 feet away.

The Weather Ball was now twice its size.

"Don't let go just yet," Alex said, Araquanid 10 feet away now.

When the Totem was right on top of them, its leg ready to slice down. Alex yelled, "NOW!"

"FOOOOOO!" Fomantis screeched as she flung the huge ball of water up and it smashed into Araquanid's chin, sending it into the air. Time seemed to slow as Araquanid flew into the air, the wild rain hitting the water softly now. As Araquanid crashed into the water, sending up small waves, Masquerain broke the spell at it used Air Cutter, sending Fomantis into Alex.

Alex clenched a fist. "Use Slash Fomantis!"

Fomantis waited for Masquerain to fly close before jumping up into the air and slicing a sickle down on its body. Masquerain crashed into the platform, fainted.

Araquanid slowly picked itself out of the water, its eyes locked onto Fomantis. Its body glowed and was enveloped by water.

Rotom flashed a warning sign on his screen. "Warning! Araquanid is going to use Liquidation!"

Instead of looking panicked, Alex stared confidently at the Totem. "Prepare your double Leaf Blade Fomantis! It's time to finish this!"

Fomantis' two sickles glowed green, just as Araquanid charged.

"GO!" Alex yelled and Fomantis jumped at the incoming Totem.

Araquanid raised its two front legs to slash down as Fomantis swung her sickles down on Araquanid. Araquanid crashed headfirst into the platform, unbalancing Alex, and Fomantis splashed into the water.

Araquanid tried to lift itself up, but its legs gave out beneath it and it sank. Fomantis, after a couple seconds, jumped out of the water and landed next to her trainer.

Alex cheered and hugged her Pokémon. "I knew you could do it!"

"Fo!"

Once Alex had returned to shore and collected her Z-crystal, Robert was up next. Well, Lana did have to throw a Max Revive on Araquanid first, but after that, Robert did pretty good.

Once he was done, Lana saw us out of Brooklet Hill.

She smiled at us. "You all did good. Have fun with Kiawe."

She left before we could ask who that was.

I turned to my friends. "Where to now?"

Rotom buzzed next to me. "It's off to Well Volcano Park for your Fire Trial."

Hau punched a fist into the air. "And its close by. We could make it in a day. Two if we're unlucky."

Alex sighed. "You call that close?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't mind. It just means we have more time to have fun."

I grinned. "Then it's Wela Volcano Park or bust!"

Of course, that's when the explosion happened.

...

Two minutes before...

Phyco, Soliera, Dulce, and Zossie had met up at the bottom of Route 5. Dulce and Zossie were out of breath since they had been running.

"What's the matter?" Soliera asked.

Zossie glanced down so Paniola Ranch. "Team Radiance. They're after us."

Phyco looked angry. "And why is that!?"

Dulce looked annoyed. "They think we are here to bring darkness to this world or something. And they think we're conspiring with Zeno. That red haired lady is crazy."

Phyco twirled his mustache. "Absurd. We're here to find a way to destroy the Blinding One. The fools."

Soliera looked worried. "But if they're after Zeno as well, we need to help him. He might be the one to save our world and destroy the Blinding One."

Phyco nodded. "Then we must-!"

An explosion knocked them backwards. After it subsided, a woman in a colorful jumpsuit with a half Sun half Moon symbol on it walked up to them, her fiery hair cascading down past her shoulders.

"Would you look at that," she said brightly. "It seems I've caught some space men. How delightful."

 **SUMMER'S HERE! Okay, one, I'm sorry for taking a while to post this. Two, I have a good explanation on why. I had a couple of essays to write and a whole lotta math. Lots of that and not a lot of time to write this. Though now that summer is here, I have more time to write so I'm hoping there will be constant weekly updates. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and give me feedback. Toodles.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Prophecy

**Chapter 18: The Prophecy**

I looked down near Paniola Ranch where I saw smoke. I looked at my friends. They nodded and we ran towards the smoke. Once there, we saw the strange pale people in their space suits on the ground and Cassandra stood over them, smiling.

"Would you look at that," she said brightly. "It seems I've caught some space men. How delightful."

Team Radiance grunts began to surround them and Cassandra laughed. "Nowhere to run now!"

"That doesn't mean they don't have help!" I yelled.

All eyes turned to me and my friends. Cassandra eyes narrowed. "Zeno, we meet again."

She motioned for her grunts to stay around Phyco and Soliera and their two friends. She stalked up to me. "I would just walk away Zeno if I were you."

I cracked a smile. "So your saying you would walk away? Go ahead."

She turned furious. "You will leave now or face the consequences."

I grabbed two pokeballs. The dust wind blew around me as my friends, minus Lillie, grabbed pokeballs.

I stared into Cassandra's eyes. "My fight is here with you, if you stand in my way."

I released Growlithe and Rockruff.

"Fire Spin and Rock Tomb!" I yelled.

Cassandra dove out of Growlithe's path and rocks began crashing next to her grunts, scattering them.

Cassandra released Florges. "Florges, Moonblast!"

I dove out of the way and my friends released their Pokémon. I stood to find myself surrounded by three grunts. The same three from a couple days ago.

"We meet again," the female grunt said.

I cracked my knuckles. "Let's get down to business shall we."

They swung at me and I ducked, their three fists hitting each other. I punched one of the grunts in the jaw and kicked the female grunt's legs out underneath her. The last grunt came at me, but I barreled into him, knocking him down.

They stood back up, ready for more. I sighed. "Well then, time to bring out the big guns."

I tossed it and Gyarados appeared with a mighty roar. I laughed. "Remember the Magikarp you guys stole? Well, here he is."

Gyarados glared at them while they looked fearful. Gyarados roared and fired a Hyper Beam at them. They blasted off into the sky, just a speck on the horizon.

I smiled at Gyarados. "Good job Gyarados."

He gave what looked like a smile at me.

I turned to see the battle raging. My friends had their Pokémon out battling Team Radiance's. Phyco, Soliera, and their two friends were holding off Cassandra's Florges with 4 of the same Pokémon. They looked poisonous with three needles atop their heads.

That's all I registered before I saw a couple Radiance grunts rush off into the forest.

"Oh no you don't," I growled and took off after them.

...

Meanwhile, about 30 feet from the all-out battle, stood a woman of 20 years of age. Her uneven, spiky blue hair that reached down to her shoulders, matched her stunning blue eyes. Her hair looked like it was fresh off the bed, which the girl didn't mind. Her eyes were half open, but there was a calculating force behind them. She wore an Aether Foundation uniform with a name tag that read: "Kamake Kobayashi Head of the Science Division."

Kamake held a clipboard and pencil in her hands and jotted down notes.

She smiled the kind of smile you would get from someone who was studying you as she surveyed the battle.

 _"So many battle techniques,"_ she thought. _"And so many strategies."_

Something moved in the corner of her eye and Kamake turned to see a boy in a trench coat running after some Radiance grunts.

Kamake smirked. "From what I've heard, that must be Zeno. I must study his battling skills.

So, Kamake set off after Zeno, but not before pressing a button on her watch she kept on her left wrist. Her Aether uniform shimmered until it formed into a Radiance uniform, showing that she was working both sides.

...

Zeno's POV

I ran after the grunts, determined to take them down. However, they managed to surprise me. One stopped so suddenly I ran into him. His buddy jumped onto a tree and flung himself backwards behind me.

I now stood between them, my fists raised. They both smirked and ripped off their Radiance uniforms and revealed the uniforms underneath.

I backed up into a tree as they put on matching caps. "No! This can't be!"

They grinned at me, their R symbols on their black uniforms haunting me.

"Hello Zeno," said the one on my left. "It's been a long time."

The one on the right laughed. "Team Rocket has missed you dearly."

I clenched my fists. "How'd you find me!?"

They looked at each other, grinning. "Trade secret."

"Team Radiance," I guessed, since they were wearing them a minute ago.

Lefty snapped his fingers. "You always were a smart one."

Righty crossed his arms. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us back to Giovanni."

"I'm not going back," I spat. "Never!"

They cracked their knuckles. "Looks like we'll need to do this the hard way."

Before they could do anything though, a blizzard came out of nowhere and froze the grunts. A girl with (refer to earlier description) came at from behind a tree, a Glaceon at her heels. She wore a Radiance uniform.

As I reached for Dartrix's pokeball, she raised a hand to stop me. She pressed a button on a watch and her uniform shimmered into a white uniform with a strange symbol on it.

"I'm not part of Team Radiance," Kamake assures me. I read the name tag. "I'm part of the Aether Foundation. We're working against people like Cassandra. I'm on your side."

I didn't drop my guard. "So why were you dressed like a Radiance grunt?"

Kamake cocked a smile. "I'm undercover, assigned to keep track of Cassandra's plans. Lusamine herself gave me this task. The president of the Aether Foundation."

I nodded and lowered my fists, still wary. "Why aren't you helping us fight Radiance then?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, my instructions were clear. Don't engage and take notes."

She patted a clipboard clipped to her waist.

Kamake turned to face where the battle could be heard. "You'd better get back."

She turned to me. "But next time we meet, I want a battle. It's for my research."

I nodded. "That's fine."

Kamake smiled and disappeared into the forest.

...

Kamake, 3rd person POV

Kamake sighed as she leaned against the tree. She wanted to battle Zeno here and now, but it was impractical at the time.

 _"Maybe another time,"_ she thought. _"But I'll have to be careful. I have a feeling he could discover my secret."_

Knowing Lusamine would want a report about Team Radiance, Kamake set off towards Heahea City to get a boat. Though, Kamake wouldn't tell the President everything. Just like how Kamake wouldn't tell Cassandra everything. And both were none the wiser. In one sense, Kamake hasn't decided what group she's willing to fully commit to. In the other sense, Kamake's just waiting to see which group would fall first.

...

Zeno's POV

I ran back onto the battlefield and I was pleased to see we were winning. Phyco and his group were pushing Cassandra and some of her Grunts farther away while my friends took out Pokémon after Pokémon. Well, most of it was Gyarados. That thing is a beast. He fired Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam, causing the ground to get ripped apart.

Rockruff appeared at my side as several grunts with two Floettes and an Oricorio, that was yellow, ran up to me.

"Rock Tomb Rockruff!" I commanded.

Rocks were hurtled and a Floette was taken down. As the other Floette was about to attack, a wheel of fire hurtled into it. Growlithe uncurled and his flaming teeth bit down on Floette. Oricorio cut the air with a sharp wind which knocked Growlithe away.

"Use Rock Throw!" I yelled.

Rockruff hurtled a rock into the air and slapped it at Oricorio with his tail.

"Oricorio!" A grunt yelled. "Double Slap!"

Oricorio dodged the rock and began slapping Rockruff.

"Hang in there Rockruff and use Bite!"

Rockruff bit down on one pom-pom, but Oricorio continued slapping with the other arm.

Suddenly, a ray of dusk light hit Rockruff and engulfed him. His body glowed and he began to grow.

...

Cassandra's POV

I held off the poisonous Pokémon barely. I would have to call for a retreat soon. Then I saw Zeno's Rockruff. The dusk light had engulfed him and he was evolving.

 _"I knew it!"_ I thought. _"That Rockruff is special!"_

...

Zeno's POV

When the glow died, Rockruff stood in his new form.

Rotom flew out of nowhere. "A Lycanroc, but I have to data on this one. This is a new form of Lycanroc."

I was surprised. "Do you know his moves?"

He nodded and listed them off. While Rotom was doing that, Lycanroc threw Oricorio into the air and let it crash to the ground.

I grinned. "Lycanroc, use Accelerock!"

Lycanroc sped towards Oricorio, his speed unlike anything I've ever seen before. He smashed into Oricorio and sent it into a grunt.

"RETREAT!" Cassandra yelled.

She and a couple grunts ran off into and the remaining grunts followed suit. When they were all gone, we all met up together.

I returned Gyarados, but left Growlithe and Lycanroc out.

I rubbed Lycanroc's head. "Good job Lycanroc. You did amazing and you evolved!"

He licked my face and I laughed.

"Did you see them run!" Hau laughed.

Alex grinned. "We beat them good."

"I'm just glad that's over," Lillie said, holding her bag tightly and I could see Nebby cowering inside.

Phyco nodded. "They would have had us if it wasn't for you and your friends Zeno. We are in your dept."

I nodded. "I'm just glad we could help. Who are these two?"

I gestured to the two unknown people who were with Phyco and Soliera.

Phyco straightened. "Let me properly introduce ourselves. As you all know, I am Phyco and this is Soliera. This is Dulse and Zossie and we are the Ultra Recon Squad!"

"The Ultra what now?" Hau questioned.

"Ultra Recon Squad," Phyco said. "We were sent here from our world in search of the one who would free us from our eternal darkness."

"Your world?" Robert asked.

Dulse nodded. "Correct. We are from a different world, not planet, but world. A different Earth if you will."

That was confusing, so I asked, "How do I know this is true?"

Phyco twirled his mustache. "Our technological suits are far more advanced than what this Earth can provide, but besides that, you'll have to take our word for it."

I nodded. "I can do that, but my question is, why do we keep running into you?"

Soliera smiled. "That is because we have been keeping track of you."

Alex coughed. "Seriously!? Stalkers much?"

Phyco shook his head. "It's for the sake of finding the one spoken of in the prophecy. And we believe that person to be you, Zeno."

I took a step backwards. "Why would you think me!? And what prophecy!?"

Phyco, Dulse, and Soliera looked at Zossie, who cleared her throat.

 _"An evil rises in the dark_

 _Only shall it rise from the light_

 _The Blinding One consumed_

 _The Shadow shall return_

 _The gods of old awaken once more_

 _A Hero Born of Darkness shall rise_

 _And confront Alola's darkest night_

 _And through parting of life_

 _Shall the darkness cease."_

A shiver ran down my spine. The Hero Born of Darkness. My thoughts flashed back to several times and places from earlier in my journey. When I was on the boat in Kanto, I had been rescued by a Manaphy and it had left a message.

 _"Go Hero Born of Darkness, to Alola. I may have been able to save you once, but now your destiny lies in your hands alone."_

Then when I was rescued by Tapu Koko, he as well left a chilling message.

 _"Child Born of Darkness. Beware the falling night where light shall meet its end."_

My run-in with the Haunting.

 _"Because you are a threat. You are the one of the Prophecy."_

More recently, my dream of the Shadow. He mentioned his rise, myself as the Hero Born of Darkness, and of the gods of old.

As I collected my thoughts, I knew it all fit. The Shadow and the Hero Born of Darkness, which seemed to be me. But the part about parting of life, that scared me.

Everyone seemed to be staring at me, so I regained my composure. "Okay then, I'm the Hero Born of Darkness. I guess that's now obvious because of all the encounters I've had, but what about the rest of the Prophecy?"

Phyco spoke. "We know only so little of the Prophecy, but what we do know is the Blinding One."

Dulse's looked angry. "The Blinding One is why we needed to find you. It had shrouded our world into complete darkness and we hope you can kill it and bring light back into our world."

"What is the Blinding One?" Lillie asked curiously.

Phyco's gaze hardened. "It is the most terrible of all Ultra Beasts. Almost like a Pokémon, but far more superior."

"And you think I can kill it?" I asked in disbelief. "You want to go now or do you want to get some food first?"

Phyco must have not heard the sarcasm, because he said, "No, not now. You're not ready yet. We will bring you to our world once you have grown stronger."

"Well that's good," I said sarcastically. "At least I'll have time to prepare."

Phyco nodded, apparently still not hearing my sarcasm. "We need to get going. We have other matters to attend to. Farewell Hero Born of Darkness and friends."

They did their square Alola greeting/goodbye and left. When they were out of sight, Hau asked, "Zeno, why do you think your the Hero Born of Darkness?"

I sighed. "I've been told things in several different ways that are unrelated to each other. First was the Manaphy in Kanto, then Tapu Koko near the bridge, and finally the Haunting."

I took care not to mention my dream.

Alex crossed her arms. "Care to explain."

And so I did, but I didn't mention anything of my past. No need to tell them that much.

"That's..." Robert trailed off.

"Interesting?" Lillie offered.

"That about sums it up," Alex agreed.

Hau surprisedly was the only one who was thinking about me. "How do you feel about this Zeno?"

I shrugged. "I've always felt that there had to be a big purpose for me in my life. I guess this is it."

In my mind though, I wanted nothing to do with the Prophecy.

"One thing doesn't make sense though," Alex said. "Hero Born of Darkness? That means Zeno would've been born of darkness or be subjected to it."

"Drop it," I said quietly. "Just drop it."

"But," Alex said, but thought better of it.

From their silence, they had no idea of what to think of me.

 _"This is why I didn't want them to know a thing,"_ I thought. _"If they find out my whole past, I'll be alone."_

"Sorry," I said to Alex. "But I prefer my past staying where it belongs. In the past."

She nodded, but still looked like she wanted to add something.

Hau broke the ice. "Well, I want to head to the next trial site and we can't do that standing here. C'mon!"

He started running towards Route 6 and we had no choice but to run after him.

...

After heading down Route 6 for a bit, we came across two Team Skull grunts running for their lives from a short gal atop a horse Pokémon of sorts.

Rotom flew out of my backpack. _"Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokémon. It's heavy, mud-covered kicks are its best means of attack and it can reduce large trucks to scrap without breaking a sweat."_

Once Mudsdale was near us, its trainer halted it. The grunts then disappeared into the forest.

The trainer grinned at us. "Hello y'all. Enjoying this fine day?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why were you chasing them?"

The trainer snorted. "Those Skull boys are constantly making a nuisance of themselves. Luckily we don't have them on Poni Island."

Hau gasped. "You're Hapu! Man, I've heard so many stories about you and your grandfather the Kahuna. Are your his successor?"

Hapu smiled sadly. "Maybe one day."

She jerked a thumb back the way she'd came. "If y'all are heading for Royal Avenue to battle, you're out of luck. The stadium is under repairs right now."

Hau's face became downcast. "Aww man. I was hoping to battle there."

Alex shrugged. "At least we have more time to get to our next trial."

I just nodded. "Thanks for the information Hapu."

She nodded. "Hope things go well in Kiawe's trial. Good luck. You'll want to stay cool if you wish to pass."

And with that, Hapu rode off down towards Heahea City.

I looked at Hau. "What did she mean, "stay cool"?"

Hau pointed towards the mountain in the distance, which I now noticed had a bit of smoke coming out of the top. "The trial is on the volcano."

Lillie frowned. "Is it active?"

Hau shook his head. "Nah, that's just Kiawe's torches smoking."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "There's a bit coming from the side."

It was Hau's turn to frown. "Okay, I'll admit, that is a bit off from normal."

Although the smoke didn't look inviting in the night sky, the fires from what I assumed was the torches, made it look picture worthy.

Hau had the same idea. "Hey guys, let's all get a picture together with the volcano in the background."

Robert nodded. "That would be cool."

Rotom burst out of my pack. "Did someone say picture!?"

We all posed with the volcano in the background and Rotom snapped a picture.

Alex yawned. "C'mon guys. Let's get to that PMC over there and get some sleep."

We all nodded and headed into Royal Avenue. We made our way to the PMC and got two rooms. Once in the room I shared with Hau and Robert, I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

...

Once again, I dreamed I was in the Hollow. This time, there was a black crystal in the center. I walked up to it and saw that it was a Z-crystal of sorts. It was pure black and I couldn't see any markings on it at all. As I reached out to grab it, the shadows engulfed me once more. For some reason I could not name, I knew I needed to reach that Z-crystal. It was his. His power. His source...

...

I awoke, breathing hard. I tried to remember my dream, but it was slipping away. It felt like a shadow entered my mind, covering the memory of my dream.

...

Tapu Koko was in his brother's, Tapu Bulu's, library. The library itself was in a secret part of the Ruins of Abundance that Tapu Bulu made himself. It contained hundreds of scrolls only the Tapus or Kahunas could decipher.

Tapu Bulu was pawing through a scroll, his full attention on the task at hand.

"So brother," Tapu Koko started. "What do your scrolls say?"

Tapu Bulu sighed and let the scroll roll close. "From what I could find, they say the return of the gods of old has been coming ever since we defeated them a thousand years ago."

"What about the Shadow?" Tapu Koko asked. "What do your scrolls say about that?"

"That's the tricky bit," Tapu Bulu said. "There isn't much about the "Shadow"."

He pawed the last scroll. "However, I did find one thing."

He opened the scroll again and began to read aloud. _"I have received a prophecy. The last prophecy from the Prowler."_

Tapu Koko paled. "The Prowler!?"

Tapu Bulu nodded. "Let me finish."

He started reading again. _"She told me of the Shadow. The most evil of all entities and older than Arceus himself. Since before even nothing existed, the Shadow was there. The Prowler told me that her brothers and sister would rise again after the Shadow blanketed Alola into darkness. She, the Prowler, and her siblings, the Stalker, the Breaker, and the Crusher would rule over the Islands of alone once more. I fear that others may hear of this so I'll hide this away in Tapu Bulu's library next time I visit the Ula'Ula Tribe. Hopefully, when the time is right, this message will be discovered. I warn you, the Shadow can only be stopped by the Hero Born of Darkness. Perhaps by killing the Hero, the Shadow can be stopped, but if he does before the Shadow rises, Alola will be doomed forever."_

Tapu Bulu looked up. "It's marked by the signature of Kahuna Mavrior of the Akala Tribe."

Tapu Koko looked troubled. "We could kill the boy, but be doomed. If we don't kill him, not only will the Shadow rise, but so will the gods of old."

Tapu Bulu closed the scroll. "This could be inaccurate you know."

Tapu Koko shook his head. "No, I believe it is true."

"What do you think we should do then?" Tapu Bulu asked, crossing his arms.

Tapu Koko thought for a minute, then said, "We'll need to make sure Zeno stays alive until the Shadow rises."

"You believe he's strong enough?"

Tapu Koko shrugged. "I'm going to test him."

"How?" His brother asked.

"For his next trial," Tapu Koko began. "I'm going to make sure he battles the Volcano's Protector."

 **My new philosophy is for the summer, if I'm able to get a chapter done at any given time, publish it. Also, sorry for the mishap yesterday. I accidently pressed the publish button when I wasn't finished, so I had to unpublishe it immediately. Also, Kamake is an OC iiStratix created for my story on Wattpad. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this latest installment in the Hero Born of Darkness series and see you guys next time... That doesn't fit for this. I'll change it later on. Toodles.**


	20. Chapter 19: The Volcano's Protector

**Chapter 19: The Volcano's Protector**

I stood at the base of Wela Volcano alongside my friends. I wore black shorts and black T-shirt. I know, wearing black on a volcano seems like a bad idea right? Well, the heat doesn't bother me much. I'm used to extreme heat.

Anyway, we had begun the climb towards our third trial.

"It's so hot," Hau complained.

"Oh suck it up you big baby," Alex said.

Hau looked at me. "How can you not be suffocating right now!"

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

Robert kept quiet while Lillie was constantly looking around us. "Are you sure Wela Volcano isn't active?"

Hau shrugged. "I don't really know. We'll have to ask Kiawe when we get to the top."

That wasn't comforting.

"Hey guys," Alex called from behind us. "Wait up!"

We turned around. Apparently Alex had lagged behind a bit and she now had a Pokémon I didn't recognize in her arms.

Rotom flew out of my backpack. _"Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. It burns its bodily fluids to create a poisonous gas. When its enemies become disoriented from inhaling the gas, it attacks them."_

Alex tickled Salandit under the chin. "I think I'm going to keep her."

Salandit looked happy at that prospect.

After getting Salandit into a pokeball, we continued our trek up the volcano. After going through a tunnel, we ended up at the top, or at least close to the top.

Hau grinned. "Who wants to do the trial first?"

Alex raised a hand. "What the heck, I'll do it."

"Then me," Robert said.

"I can go last," I offered.

Hau nodded. "Then let's get to Kiawe."

We made our final steps up to the crater and saw a dark skinned guy wearing only red shorts.

He noticed us and beckoned us forwards. "Come trainers."

Once we were near the platform Kiawe was standing on, he got off. "Welcome to the peak of Wela Volcano. Do you dare attempt the heated Fire Trial?"

Hau grinned. "You bet!"

Kiawe nodded. "Well then, since there are so many of you, I won't bother you with the Marowak Dance. Instead, we'll get straight to the battling."

Alex stepped forwards. "Bring on the Totem."

Once she was on the platform and we were off to the side, Kiawe gave out a long call from a horn. Something leaped out from a hole behind us and onto the platform.

Rotom buzzed. _"Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon and the evolved form of Salandit. Salazzle lives deep in caves and forces the Salandit it has attracted with its pheromones to serve it."_

Alex raised a pokeball. "Let's do this."

Timeskip

"That was fun," Alex commented when she got off the platform.

"Next," Kiawe said when Alex was handed her Firium Z.

Robert strode onto the platform and grabbed a pokeball. "Let's get this party started."

This time, instead of a Salazzle, it was a huge Alolan Marowak.

Robert let out Makuhita. "Let's begin with Force Palm!"

Makuhita rushed forwards, but its fist went straight through Marowak. Marowak roared and began stomping the ground and Makuhita was knocked backwards.

"Knock Off!" Robert commanded.

Makuhita slapped Marowak, but Marowak then used his bone to slam the Fighting Type to the ground.

"Knock Off again!" Robert yelled.

Makuhita rushed forwards, dodged an attack, and punched Marowak. Marowak roared in pain and stomped the ground in a tantrum.

Makuhita was knocked backwards side to side until Marowak slapped him with his bone. Makuhita didn't get up, so Robert returned him.

"That was Stomping Tantrum," Kiawe told us. "Its power doubles when the user missed a move."

Robert threw a pokeball. "Let's go Herdier! Use Crunch!"

Herdier lunged at Marowak and bit down on the Totem's leg. Marowak cried out in pain, but a ghostly aura surrounded both Pokemon, then disappeared.

"It had to be Cursed Body,"Robert grumbled.

Marowak smacked Herdier away, then spun into a Flame Wheel. Marowak crashed into Herdier, then swung upwards with his bone.

When Herdier crashed to the ground, Robert looked fearful. Knowing Herdier's moves, I know the only damaging move it could use was Bite, but Cursed Body was an issue for that.

Robert held out Herdier's pokeball. "Herdier, return."

Herdier was recalled and Robert grabbed a different pokeball. He tossed it and Grimer appeared. "Let's see if we can do this Grimer! Acid Spray!"

Marowak was sprayed with acid, but it appeared to do next to nothing. Marowak then rushed forwards, preparing Bone Club.

"Disappear with Poison Gas!" Robert commanded.

Grimer belched out a thick, purple gas that enveloped the platform except for Robert.

Robert yelled, "Now Acid Spray the platform!"

The gas thickened and the last thing I saw was Marowak dropping to one knee due to the poison.

No one's POV

The platform was dissolving and Marowak glanced around anxiously. When Marowak thought he saw Grimer, he quickly spun into a wheel of fire, which proved to be a fatal mistake.

Zeno's POV

An explosion knocked both Grimer and Marowak off the platform. Robert was knocked onto his back 10 feet away, but he raised his hand and yelled, "MAN DOWN! MAN DOW-! Nevermind, I'm okay!"

Grimer got upright, but Marowak stayed down.

Kiawe nodded and grinned. "Now that was a good fiery battle."

"Thank you," Robert said, walking up to us. "Though I believe I may have ruined your platform."

As if on cue, the wooden platform crumpled to ashes.

Kiawe waved a hand to dismiss it. "Not to worry. I can get a new one from Lana. That girl has tons."

Hau grabbed a pokeball. "It's Hau time!"

Again, as if on cue, a Salazzle appeared out of nowhere, ready to do battle.

Hau walked closer to the Salazzle and threw the pokeball. "Go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu appeared, electricity sparking from his red cheeks.

Hau threw out his hand. "Electro Ball!"

Pikachu tossed the electric ball at Salazzle and hit her in the chest. She growled and shot a Toxic at Pikachu.

Hau maintained a calm composure. "Quick Attack then use Discharge!"

Pikachu ran at Salazzle and slammed into her, then unleashed a powerful discharge of electricity.

Salazzle growled and breathed a jet of flames that Pikachu managed to dodge.

"Spark her!" Hau yelled.

Pikachu's body crackled with electricity and slammed himself against Salazzle. After the attack, Pikachu groaned in pain as his body turned a light shade of purple. Looks like the poison was sapping his strength.

Salazzle grinned as Hau cried, "Come on buddy! Discharge!"

Before Pikachu could muster the strength, Salazzle slapped him away with her tail. Pikachu tried to stand, but the poison took hold and he collapsed.

Hau returned his partner and threw another pokeball. "Come on out Brionne!"

Brionne appeared and Hau yelled, "Use Aqua Jet to start off strong!"

Brionne enveloped herself in a jet of water and zoomed for Salazzle. Once slamming into the Toxic Lizard, Hau shouted, "Bubble Beam!"

As Brionne flipped away from Salazzle, she fired highly concentrated beams of bubbles at the Totem. Salazzle roared in annoyance and tried to use Toxic, but Hau wouldn't have it.

"Absorb the Toxic with Aqua Jet!" He commanded. "Then slam into Salazzle!"

Brionne's new jet of water turned a sickly shade of purple as Brionne hurtled towards the Totem. Salazzle tried to dodge, but Brionne crashed into Salazzle.

Salazzle shook Brionne away and roared in defiance, but fell to one knee. Her body turned a sickly shade of purple as she groaned in pain. Hau whooped and my done friends gasped in amazement.

Me, I just laughed aloud. "Oh that's typical of Hau. Using a Pokémon's ability against itself is totally Hau."

Now poisoned because of its own ability, Salazzle was weakened and I could tell Hau was ready to take full advantage of that.

"Time for the grand finale!" Hau shouted as he twisted his Waterium-Z on his Z-ring. "Get ready to use your Z-move Brionne!"

He did the dance and Brionne copied his movements. "GO BRIONNE! HYDRO VORTEX!"

Brionne cried out as a tornado of water surrounded both Brionne and Salazzle. Brionne zoomed about inside it, striking at Salazzle at every opportunity. Finally, the water died out and Brionne landed next to Hau. Salazzle lay slumped on the ground, fainted.

Hau slid to his knees, punching his fists into the air. "BOOM BABY! HAU FOR DA WIN!"

We all laughed.

When Hau rejoined us, he clasped my shoulder. "Your turn."

I grinned and released Gyarados. "I plan on going big."

The ground shook as a Marowak came up from the side of the Volcano. Suddenly, the whole Volcano started shaking and a blast of fire erupted from where Marowak stood and blasted him off into the sky.

The Volcano still shook as my friends fell to the ground. Gyarados looked around, probably looking for something to destroy. More fire erupted from the sides of the Volcano until the biggest one yet blew open. Something flew out and hovered above the crater, its form shadowed by the fire and smoke. It screeched loudly as its large wings burst into flames.

The shaking ebbed away into a slight tremor as smoke and fire dominated Wela Volcano. A ring of fire encircled the crater, keeping us trapped inside. In the distance, I could see fire trucks and news vans massing towards the Volcano. It looked like the fire wasn't spreading to the forests below, but I couldn't tell.

I stood on shaky legs as Kiawe stumbled towards me. He clasped a hand on my shoulder as he looked at the being above us.

"I can't believe it," he said hoarsely.

"What is it?" I asked, still unable to see the being clearly.

Kiawe gulped. "It's the Volcano's Protector."

The being lowered and I could begin to make it out.

"It's only ever showed itself once," Kiawe breathed. "And it was said it would show itself only to the most worthy."

The being was now looking familiar to me from my studies, but I couldn't place it yet.

The smoke cleared a bit more and I gasped as Kiawe said, "It's Volcarona."

Volcarona screeched (think of a Mothra like screech from old Japanese Godzilla movies) as it flapped its large wings, blowing away the smoke. It was different from the Volcarona discovered in Unova. Her wings were much, much larger. They were each twice my body size. The wings were also fiery red, with fire outlining the edges. The horn type things on her head were also larger and her body was thinner, a more prominent point at the bottom of her body. The white fur on her body sparked flaming embers into the sky.

It was night now and with the fire burning, the smoke curling into the sky, and Volcarona hovering above on all her glory, the whole scene looked amazing.

Rotom flew out of my backpack, quivering in fear. _"Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon and Wela Volcano's Protector. She is feared for the flaming scales she scatters from her wings. She is said to be a second Sun, her might used to protect and to destroy. Volcarona has only appeared from her dwelling within Wela Volcano once and has been in slumber ever since. A prophecy had said that she would be awakened by the Tapus when the most worthy has come to attempt their trial atop Wela Volcano."_

Volcarona screeched and Gyarados roared. Kiawe looked scared. "This is your trial Zeno."

I looked at him in surprise. "Are you joking!?"

I stared back at Volcarona, who was staring intently at me.

I gulped. "Why me though?"

"The Tapus want to test you," Kiawe said. "And it seems Volcarona agrees or she wouldn't have appeared for you. This is the Totem battle and to go forwards in your Island Challenge, you have to defeat her."

I glanced back at Volcarona, who was still waiting. "Then let's do this."

...

I stood in the center of the crater, Gyarados hovering next to me. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind like Team Rocket had taught me. It helped with focusing on the task at hand. My trench coat billowed in the wind, I heard the flickering of the flames, smelled the acrid fumes, and heard the beating of Volcarona's wings. I imagined my friends behind me, not knowing what was to come.

My eyes snapped open. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados blasted a huge beam of water at Volcarona, who dodged by flying to the side. Her wings glowed green as she started to collect energy. Then Volcarona unleashed a powerful Solar Beam.

"Dodge!" I yelled.

Gyarados barely managed to evade the Grass move as it missed him by a millimeter.

"Go for an Aqua Tail!" I shouted.

Gyarados managed to clip one of Volcarona's wings, but Volcarona looked fine. The Sun Pokémon then twirled her body around, a layer of fire covering her body. The fire was then directed onto Gyarados and he flinched at the searing heat.

"Use Hurricane!" I commanded, trying to take control of the situation.

Gyarados blew up a powerful wind and directed it at Volcarona. Volcarona screeched and flapped her wings, blowing up an even more powerful Hurricane. The two Hurricanes collided, sending powerful wind rippling in the air. I had to hold on to a rock to avoid getting knocked down. Gyarados' Hurricane broke and Volcarona's Hurricane blasted into the Water/Flying type, sending him crashing onto the crater.

"Come on Gyarados!" I yelled desperately. "We can't give up now!"

As Gyarados weakly got up, I grabbed my Waterium-Z, flicked it into the air, caught it, and twisted it onto my Z-ring. Energy flowed between me and Gyarados as I began the dance.

When I finished, I yelled, "HYDRO VORTEX!"

Gyarados blasted a torrent of water at Volcarona and he slammed into her. Volcarona recovered quickly and blasted Gyarados away with Solar Beam.

Gyarados crashed to the ground beside me, fainted. I returned him and grabbed another pokeball.

I threw it. "Go, Growlithe!"

Compared to Volcarona, Growlithe was miniscule.

I clenched a fist. "Use Flame Wheel Growlithe!"

Growlithe shook himself out of the shock of seeing Volcarona and the Volcano on fire. He spun into a flaming wheel and sped up and slammed into Volcarona.

Volcarona shook herself and blew up another Hurricane. Growlithe was tossed around in it and thrown out near me. I had a plan, but it was a dangerous one and especially risky. "Alright Growlithe! It's time to risk it all!"

Just as I hoped, Volcarona blew up another Hurricane.

"Growlithe," I yelled over the roaring winds. "Use Flame Wheel and head into the Hurricane!"

Growlithe looked at me and in his eyes I could see that he trusted me fully. He nodded slightly and spun into a wheel of fire and spun into the Hurricane. He swirled around inside, but this time Growlithe was in control. He zoomed in circles, fire spreading over the winds. Soon, the Hurricane was entirely made up of fiery winds.

"YES!" I screamed. "Now, spin the Hurricane into Volcarona!"

Growlithe turned the Hurricane towards Volcarona and she tried to blow up more winds, but Growlithe's Hurricane was too powerful. He slammed into her in a massive explosion.

The Hurricane died out and Growlithe was leaping towards Volcarona.

Weakened from the Hurricane, I knew Growlithe didn't have much energy left, so I planned to use that. "Growlithe, use Reversal and Flame Wheel combined!"

An orange aura surrounded Growlithe as he spun towards Volcarona. At the last second, Volcarona blew up a gust of wind and knocked Growlithe backwards.

Growlithe landed on the crater, unable to stand up properly. I returned him before Volcarona could do any more damage.

"You did fantastic buddy," I said as I switched pokeballs. "But Lycanroc and I can take it from here."

I tossed Lycanroc out and when he saw Volcarona, he crouched into battling position.

With Lycanroc being different from any other Lycanroc, I couldn't even use Rotom to check his stats. Luckily, I knew his moves.

"Lycanroc," I said. "Use Accelerock!"

Lycanroc's body hardened as he slammed into Volcarona. Volcarona screeched in pain and vibrated her wings into a stinging frequency. Lycanroc whined as he pawed his ears.

I grimaced against Volcarona's Bug Buzz. "Lycanroc, stop her with Sand Attack!"

Volcarona screeched was unable to rub her eyes when Lycanroc kicked and into her eyes. She spread her wings and began flapping them, spreading thousands of embers. Lycanroc was pelted by the fire and was burned.

 _"We have to end this,"_ I thought. Aloud, I said, "Lycanroc, use Rock Slide!"

Lycanroc howled and rocks flew up into the air and crashed down upon Volcarona. Volcarona shook herself and her body burst into flames. She zoomed towards Lycanroc and I knew this was the deciding move.

"Meet Volcarona with Accelerock!" I yelled.

Accelerock and Flare Blitz collided, each trying to overpower the other.

"COME ON!" I screamed. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Lycanroc howled and both Pokemon broke past each other. Volcarona hovered in the middle of the crater while Lycanroc panted near the edge. Everyone held their breath and after 10 seconds, Volcarona collapsed.

I fell on my butt, hot and exhausted. Lycanroc limped over to me and licked my face. I smiled and rubbed his head.

"You did good," I told him. "You did really good Lycanroc."

I got up as Volcarona flew back up. She hovered closer to me and I heard her speak inside my head.

"What Tapu Koko said about you is true," she said. "You did better than I expected Zeno. But beware. The future holds great darkness and you are still not ready to face it. You have more difficult trials ahead of you and you may not survive."

"Know this Hero Born of Darkness," she said, her flames growing in intensity. "The battle to come will not be won in a traditional Pokémon battle. Your triumph over the Shadow can only be won through the minds."

Volcarona's form transformed into a pure body of fire and she phased through the crater and out of sight.

I clenched a fist. I felt angry. I didn't want to be the Hero Born of Darkness. I just wanted to be Zeno. I didn't want to fulfill the Prophecy, I didn't want to accept my destiny, and I sure didn't want to die.

Lycanroc licked my hand and brought me out of my trance. I smiled weakly and turned to my friends who were coming over to me.

"That... Was... Awesome!" Hau exclaimed.

"Some fine battling," Alex commented.

"Amazing," Lillie said. "Scary, but amazing."

"Spectacular!" Robert said.

Kiawe gave me my Z-crystal. "Never before have I witnessed a battle like that before."

The fires were beginning to die out and I saw reporters coming up the Volcano. The last thing I needed was to be on the news. That would paint a huge target on my friends if Giovanni saw them.

I turned to Kiawe. "Can you distract the reporters? Don't tell them who we are."

Surprisingly, Lillie agreed. "Being on the news would be really bad."

I was wondering why she would agree, then I remembered what she had said a while back. About the bad people.

Kiawe nodded. "Go down the side of the Volcano. There's a small path down, but be careful."

He pointed and I nodded my thanks and we all rushed towards the path while Kiawe went to be our distraction.

Timeskip

Once off the Volcano, Alex turned to me. "What did Volcarona say to you?"

I looked away. "Nothing."

"But-"

I looked at her. "Drop it."

After that, we walked in silence.

Once we made our way back to Royal Avenue, we got rooms in the PMC. Wanting to be alone, I got my own room.

As I lay in bed, I thought about my past with Team Rocket. The brutal training, the depression, and the constant...

I couldn't bring myself to finish that thought. I clenched a fist. I didn't want to be a hero. Sure it was better than being with Team Rocket, but I left them because I wanted to live a normal trainer's life. I wanted to forget the Prophecy and I wanted nothing to do with the Shadow.

I shook with anger and that's what made me remember. It was almost like a dream was forced onto me, but it was not a dream. It was a nightmare. I clutched my head, trying to stop the memory from from surfacing, but it was too late. I remembered that night. I remembered what I did. I remembered my first murder.

...

I quietly waited in the dark alley at night, wearing a trench coat and a trilby hat. I had the hat tipped low so my face would be hidden. I was hidden in the shadows as I stared across the street.

A minute later, a guy wearing a suit walked out with a briefcase. I smiled. My target.

He got into his car and drove off. I turned to the Charizard waiting in the shadows with me. He had his right eye missing and had a eye patch cover it up. I nodded at him and he let me climb into his back.

We flew over the rooftops in Saffron City as Charizard followed the car. The car went out of Saffron and to a small cabin just outside the city. When the man entered his home, I had Charizard drop my off near it.

"Come and get me when you hear the signal," I told him, then headed for the cabin.

I grabbed the gun from inside my trench and made my way to the door. Here in Kanto, guns were very rare and almost 60% of all guns were in control of Team Rocket. I knocked on the door, keeping my gun hidden.

I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to do. Except for my two coaches I killed two weeks ago, this would be my first murder I would commit willingly. Finally I would be living up to my father's standards. Finally he would be proud.

The man opened the door a notch and I kicked it open and the man was knocked backwards.

"Nonono," he said so he crawled backwards.

I stepped inside, aiming my gun. "You knew Team Rocket would come after you Ricardo when you left us."

He went for a knife, but I cocked my gun, stopping him. "I wouldn't do that."

I took off my hat and he gasped. "Zeno!? You're Giovanni's son!"

He then smiled. "You wouldn't have the guts-!"

BANG!

One clean shot to the head, just as instructed. Ricardo was left handed so I fit the gun into his left hand and took off my gloves. I left the cabin and kicked the door shut.

Charizard was waiting by the porch, ready to fly. I grinned. Giovanni would be pleased.

 **Whew this took a while. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought of it and all. And thanks to JunieWeather for voting and commenting on my story on Wattpad. That's it for now, so till next time folks. Toodles**


	21. Chapter 20: New Revelations

**Chapter 20: New Revelations**

The following morning, I was myself again. All I hoped was that the Prophecy was never mentioned again. I could just leave Alola, but I couldn't bring myself to abandon my friends.

Once in the PMC's lobby, Hau pointed to a sign posted on the wall. "We need to go to that guys."

The sign read, "Come down to Route 8 on Akala Island and experience the past in the present. Come to: Fossil Paradise!"

Hau was bouncing up and down. "Can we go!? Please!?"

I laughed. "Why not? It's on the way to the next trial site, right Rotom?"

Rotom saluted me. "Righty-O!"

Alex was tapping her chin. "I don't think we should go."

We all looked at her. "Why?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you guys not seen Jurassic Pokémon?"

We continued looking at her, confusion written on our faces.

Alex rubbed her temples. "Never mind. I'll go, but if I get eaten by a fossil, I'm killing all of you. Except for Lillie, she's innocent."

Timeskip

We walked past Wela Volcano Park and I saw the aftermath of the destruction. Mostly the Volcano itself was affected, but parts of the surrounding forest were a bit scorched. There were a couple holes in the Volcano and smoke poured out of some of them.

We eventually came to a tunnel and ignoring the creepiness inside, we reached Route 8 on the other side.

Robert was busy talking to Rotom about some Pokémon while Hau and Lillie were chatting with Nebby inconspicuously following behind them. I felt something tap my shoulder and I turned around to see Alex. She motioned for me to follow her.

"Can I talk with you for a second?" She asked when we were out of earshot from our friends.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"What did Volcarona say to you?" She asked. "And don't tell me to drop it. I won't take that for an answer."

I turned my head away. "It doesn't matter."

She gripped my shoulders. "Yes it does Zeno."

I whipped my head to face hers, my patience waning. "When I tell you to drop it, you drop it!"

Alex smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Maybe it was her smirk, or maybe it's what she said, but whatever it was, it sent me over the edge. "You want to know then!? Fine! She told me that the future holds darkness and trials that I may not survive! How do you think I would feel about that, huh!? Heck, even the Prophecy says I'll die!"

Alex looked startled. "That's not what it-"

I cut her off. "And through parting of life shall the darkness cease. The Prophecy is about me! The supposed Hero Born of Darkness! But you know what!? I don't want to be a hero! I want nothing to do with the Prophecy! I came to Alola to be free from the darkness of my past, not to live more of it. You have no idea what it's like to grow up in so much darkness only to experience more of it once you think you've finally gotten away from it!"

I turned away from Alex and started walking away, then I heard, "You're wrong."

"Excuse me!?" I said, turning around.

She stuck her face close to mine and she looked furious. "You're not the only one who grew up with darkness! My whole family is a bunch of good for nothing drunks! They steal and they kill! You still think you're the only one with a terrible past!? I almost died three times trying to get to Alola, twice from my own family!"

I was speechless. I had no idea what to respond with. Alex looked on the verge of tears.

"Do you know w-what it's l-like to see your o-own family try to kill you!?" She sobbed.

"Yes," I said quietly. "I do."

She cried and hugged me, sobbing uncontrollably. I hugged her back, tears sliding down my cheeks. We stayed like that for a couple minutes before we dried our faces and went to find our friends.

Once we caught up to our friends who didn't notice our absence, we were back to normal. Though Alex wouldn't look at me. Hearing part of her life made me think about mine. Sure I lived in darkness for the longest time, but maybe now I could be free from it.

I looked at Alex. From what I heard about her past, it was almost as dark as mine. I found that we could relate. Maybe we could help each other.

With a PMC in sight, my friends stopped and I did as well. To our left was a sign pointing into the forest.

It read: "Fossil Paradise this way."

Robert grabbed the pokeball. "Might as well let my new Pokémon hang out with us."

He released a Pokémon I didn't recognize.

"When did you catch him?" I asked.

Robert looked at me, surprised. "Ten minutes ago about. Where were you?"

I shrugged. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

He laughed. "You did look distant. Anyway Zeno, meet Stufful, a Normal/Fighting type."

Stufful looked at me and flailed his arms. Robert laughed and rubbed Stufful's head.

Hau pointed into the woods. "Are we going or what?"

We all nodded and when we set foot in the forest, Lillie screeched, "NEBBY! GET IN THE BAG!"

...

After a minute of walking, we entered a zoo of sorts. There were tons of different buildings, each probably housing one type of fossil Pokémon. People and Pokémon alike were milling around the place, ooohing at Fossil Pokémon or buying plushies of them.

Hau abandoned us and began rushing between buildings, looking at all the Pokémon. We all sweat dropped.

Nebby then broke free from her prison and raced away.

"Nebby!" Lillie cried out and ran after her.

Alex laughed. "I'll get them."

She ran after them, leaving just me and Robert together. We wandered soonest aimlessly throughout Fossil Pokémon, not really saying much.

Finally, Robert turned to me. "What'd you and Alex talk about?"

I looked at him, surprised.

He laughed. "Yeah, I knew you two disappeared. So, what's up between you two?"

He gave me a look and I scowled. "Nothing like that."

He laughed. "Okay, fine. What happened though?"

I debated telling him to stay off the topic, but I didn't want a repeat from earlier.

I shrugged. "She wanted to know more of what Volcarona said to me."

Robert nodded. "And?"

I smiled sadly, knowing the truth needed to be told. "Volcarona said more darkness was coming deadly trials in my journey that could kill me. She also mentioned about the great battle to come."

Robert slowly nodded. "Pokémon battle?"

I shook my head. "Battle of the minds, whatever that means."

Robert grasped my shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much, eh. I'm certain you'll survive. I've seen the way you battle. I've also seen what you're like. You're kind and protective of your friends. Quite honestly, I don't see how the darkness part in Hero Born of Darkness fits into your character."

I stared at the ground. "That's because you don't know my past. Of who I was before I came to Alola."

Robert raised his hands. "I won't pry, but if you ever need a man-to-man talk, I'm here for you buddy."

He returned Stufful to his pokeball. "Besides, you also got your Pokémon. I can tell they love you and that they think highly of you."

I looked at him. "How would you know?"

He grinned. "I'm observant."

Robert jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Let's get some more sight seeing done shall we."

Timeskip

After a bit, Robert and I ended up near a Kabuto pond. They were swimming around lazily with the mother Kabutops sitting on a rock, observing them. A little Kabuto swam close to me and flipped onto its back, staring at me. I smiled and with a nod from Mother Kabutops, I rubbed Kabuto's belly. Kabuto made a gurgling noise and squirted water at me. I laughed and Robert and I moved on.

Robert looked at me as we walked. "See?"

"See what?" I asked, confused.

Robert looked amused. "Just by seeing you, that Kabuto liked you. Some say Pokémon have a sense of who someone is just by seeing them and they judge you by that. If it's true, that shows your a good person at heart and nothing can change that.

I smiled. _"If only that were true."_

Things were looking up. Of course, that's when everything began to go wrong.

The roof to the Aerodactyl cage exploded as dozens of Aerodactyls were set loose. Another building exploded as a stampede of Bastiodons charged out. More explosions occurred and I saw people running in terror from the freed fossil Pokémon.

Alex and Lillie ran up to us and Alex said, "I knew it. I just knew the fossils were going to get free."

"How'd they break free?" Asked a scared Lillie.

My eyes searched and finally I spotted the familiar S blings. "They didn't. Team Skull did."

They were running about, looting gift shops, grabbing abandoned wallets, and catching fossil Pokémon in nets.

"Good for nothing-!" I didn't finish that sentence since I was running towards all the Skull grunts.

I let out Dartrix, Growlithe, and Lycanroc. I didn't let out Gyarados since I didn't want to cause more damage.

As we ran, I said, "Growlithe, Lycanroc, take out any grunts you see. Dartrix, we're freeing the captured Pokémon."

They barked and kooed and we were off. As Growlithe and Lycanroc dealt with the grunts, I brought out my special knife and started cutting Pokémon from the nets. Dartrix flew overhead and Razor Leafed the nets from above.

I noticed Alex and Lillie freeing Pokémon as well with Robert taking down the grunts.

A female grunt appeared next to me and I punched her. She was about to retaliate, but a figure crashed into her.

Hau grinned at me. "Can I join the party?"

I grinned back. "Please do."

We fought side-by-side, Hau actually knowing some good moves.

As Hau kicked a Grunt, he grunted, "Tutu always made me take fighting lessons. Looks like they're pretty useful."

Eventually, we ended up near the Kabuto Pond. All the Kabuto's and the Mother Kabutops were trapped in nets. Standing over them was a young woman with skull things on each side of her head. Her multicolored hair was separated into four and she wore a tank top that was cut short, which showed a pink S tattoo on her belly.

She looked at Hau and I and smiled coldly. "Well, if it isn't two of the troublemakers causing Team Radiance grief. That's good work."

I made two fists, Dartrix landing on my shoulder. "Move aside lady and let us free those Pokémon."

She laughed. "How bout no. These Pokémon are Team Skulls property now and they'll fetch us a good amount of money."

I swung a fist at her, but she sidestepped and pushed me into the pond. Hau went for her, but she kicked him in the chest.

She grinned at me. "I heard you were pretty tough. Disappointing now that I met you."

I growled as I lifted myself from the pond.

My soaked trench coat clung to me as I glared at the lady. "I'll show you exactly how tough I am Skull Girl."

In one fluid motion, I swung my trench coat off and flung it at her face. With a moment's distraction, I jumped and rolled behind her. When she flung my trench off, I kicked her legs out beneath her and I instantly was on her, pinning her down with my knife at her throat.

While like that, a bit of my past self showed itself. The bit that I wanted to forget. The bit that would kill for less than what Skull Girl has done.

Then my head cleared. I couldn't become him again, not now, not ever. I whipped my knife away and stood.

I picked up my trench and as I did, I saw Skull Girl come at me in the corner of my eye. Then something in an Aqua Jet slammed into her. It was the Kabuto from earlier.

I turned around and grinned. "Hey Kabuto, let's teach Skull Girl here a lesson. Use Ancient Power!"

Kabuto raised its claws and rocks flew out of the ground and towards Skull Girl. She nimbly dodged the rocks and gave a cocky grin.

"I guess we'll fight another day Zeno," She said. "And I'm looking forwards to it."

She turned away, then looked back at me and gave me a wink. A deadly type of wink. "My name's Plumeria."

And with that, she ran off and disappeared behind a building. Instead of going after her, Hau and I cut the Kabutos free. I went to thank the Kabuto for helping me, but I couldn't see him.

With that done with, Hau and I regrouped with Alex, Lillie, and Robert. By this time, police and park officials were herding fossil Pokémon into cages. From what I overheard, some Pokémon managed to escape, mainly the Aerodactyls.

"That was eventful," Alex commented. "And none of us were eaten. That's an accomplishment."

"That's an understatement," I said.

"Is Team Skull gone?" Lillie asked worriedly.

Robert looked around. "I believe so."

Hau was sitting on the ground, picking at a ripped net. "Why is it that Alola is plagued by Team Skull and Team Radiance? Why do they cause so much trouble?"

He looked up at us, determination spread across his face. "We need to take them down. I don't know how, but we're going to do it."

He stood and placed his hand in the middle of our group. "Alola's Police Force has done next to nothing to stop them and the Aether Foundation isn't getting anywhere. I think it's time we take it into our own hands, the only ones who've managed to cause both teams grief. Who's with me?"

I didn't hesitate to place my hand on his. "Back in Kanto, we have Team Rocket to deal with. I've never even thought of trying to take them down. Maybe it starts here, taking down Skull and Radiance."

Lillie joined her hand with ours. "Too many people and Pokémon are hurt by them. I'm in."

Robert put his hand on Lillie's. "With a team as great as ours, Team Skull and Radiance don't stand a chance."

Finally, Alex put her hand on ours. "I came to Alola to just train and go on a journey. But, I guess this is my, no, _our_ journey now and _our_ goal. To make them fall."

We flung our hands into the air and we all smiled. We were truly a great team. A group of friends with a purpose. And nothing could stop us. For the time being, I forgot about my past.

Timeskip

We made our way out of Fossil Paradise and back onto Route 8.

Hau had his hands on the back of his head. "To be honest, Fossil Paradise was a serious letdown."

Alex, who was in front of him, looked back at him. "So true."

"Uhhh, Zeno," Robert said. "There's something in your backpack."

I slung it off me and sure enough, there was something wriggling inside. I zipped it open and gasped.

"What is it?" Lillie asked.

I smiled. "Kabuto."

In my backpack, staring up at my on his back, was Kabuto. I tickled his belly and he wriggled around happily.

Robert leaned against a tree. "He chose you."

As I picked up an empty pokeball, I thought, "I hope you can read who I am Kabuto. Because if you can't, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

I gently pressed the ball against Kabuto's belly and he went inside. The pokeball wiggled three times, then flashed green.

I smiled. "Welcome to the team, Kabuto."

"Is anyone else wondering if it's illegal for Zeno to catch that Pokémon?" Hau asked. "I mean, doesn't it belong to the owner of Fossil Paradise?"

I nodded slowly. "Probably."

I got up and started running. "Last one to the PMC is a broken Exeggcute!"

I heard my friends laugh and give chase.

While running, i I didn't think of my past, I didn't think about the Prophecy, and I didn't think of being the Hero Born of Darkness.

...

On the second floor of the Shady House in Po Town, Plumeria entered the room. A man with white hair sat upon his makeshift throne, a chest with Buginium Z's overflowing from it to his left.

He looked at Plumeria. "What is it?"

Plumeria smiled. "We caught a couple live Fossils and Zeno showed up as predicted."

The man laughed. "Is he strong?"

Plumeria nodded. "Indeed. Stronger than we initially thought. He must have had prior training."

"He also plans to take us and Radiance down," Plumeria added.

He stopped laughing. "He'll be a threat then. He could ruin my, no, mine and Lusamine's plans."

He stood. "I'll need to contact Lusamine at once. She needs to know the one person who can stop us is friends with her daughter."

The man walked past Plumeria and out of the room. He walked down the hall and climbed out a shattered window. He stood there, arms stretched out to his sides, gazing at the starry night.

"Hey Kukui," He said, imagining he was looking at his old friend. "I'll make you realize that sending new trainers on the Island Challenge will be their doom."

The man donned his weird glasses. "Watch your back Zeno, ya boi Guzma is coming for you."

...

Crouching on a branch high up in a tree, was Kamake. She was spying on Guzma through binoculars and after a moment, lowered them from her eyes. It looked like Guzma was off to talk with Lusamine.

Kamake leaned back against the tree. It wasn't easy working both sides, Aether and Radiance. Three, if you counted being in contact with Team Skull through Aether. She worked for Aether and through that, Team Skull. Then she also worked for Cassandra.

Kamake showed a crazy looking smile. "A girl can go mad with this kind of job. Then again, who says I'm not mad."

She giggled to herself. She would need to get back to Aether. Not because she was needed, but because a certain someone was going to show up there to talk to Lusamine.

Kamake's cheeks flushed when she thought about Guzma. Quickly, Kamake dismissed Guzma from her head. She had to act professional.

When Kamake got back on the ground, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Kamake's heart rate doubled.

 _"No,"_ She thought. _"Are they following me!?"_

Sure enough, two guys stepped out of the shadows. Each wore the Team Rocket insignia on their uniforms.

"I thought I got rid of you two back on Route 6," Kamake said, frightened, something that didn't happen often.

They smiled and the one on her left said, "You should've killed us when you had the chance."

The one on her right said, "We must say Kamake, Team Rocket misses it's best Science Officer. You never did finish that experiment with Mew and without you, Giovanni fears it never will."

They took a step forward and Kamake stumbled backwards in fear, falling on her butt. They laughed and moved closer.

As quick as she could, Kamake dug into her Aether uniform and pulled out a gun, something you could only get on the black market. Even then, they're very rare.

Kamake shot both the grunts in the chest and then in their heads. They were dead before they hit the ground.

Kamake quickly stowed her gun away. After a minute of dragging, Kamake dumped the bodies into the ocean from atop a cliff. Hopefully they hadn't told Giovanni that she was here.

Kamake pressed a button on a device and her personal Charizard flew out of the forest towards her. Once she was on his back, she said, "Aether as fast as you can go."

On the way back to Aether, Kamake managed to get Team Rocket from her mind. She's killed before, but always hated doing it, though sometimes it was necessary. Instead, she focused on Guzma, who she would hopefully see at Aether.

"Thinking about Guzma is much better than thinking about Team Rocket," Kamake reasoned.

...

Tapu Koko was currently visiting his sister, Tapu Lele, at the Ruins of Life at his sister's request.

Tapu Koko hovered next to Tapu Lele. "Why did you summon me here sister."

Tapu Lele pointed at the cracked stone floor. "Beneath these ruins, I feel her stirring."

Tapu Koko paled. "It's starting then."

Tapu Lele looked at him. "The Prophecy?"

He nodded. "If the Prowler is wakening, then the others won't be far behind. We must be careful."

He looked at his sister. "Does she say anything?"

Tapu Lele nodded gravely. "I hear her speak his name. Zeno. Over and over."

Suddenly, they heard a content purring from beneath the ruins and a sweet sounding voice filtered through the floor.

 _"The Hero Born of Darkness comes ever closer to my den,"_ the Prowler spoke. _"And when he arrives, I'll be waiting."_

Tapu Koko felt something stir on Melemele. "I must return to the Ruins of Conflict."

And with those final words, he left, leaving Tapu Lele worried about what the future would bring. On Melemele, a soft, rythmic pounding could be heard beneath the Ruins of Conflict. On Ula'Ula, beneath the Ruins of Abundance, a chattering and clicking noise sounded through the floor. On Poni Island, beneath the island itself, a huge creature stirred, sending bubbles into the pond in the Ruins of Hope. The gods of Old were awakening and one day soon, they would rise again to topple the Tapus and regain control of Alola.

 _Zeno added a new member to his team and shared a bit of his past with Alex, an emotional moment for both. Guzma is in league with the Aether Foundation and will be coming for Zeno and Kukui. Kamake has a secret crush on Guzma and is trying to forget her own past with Team Rocket. Meanwhile, the Prowler lies beneath the Ruins of Life and awaits Zeno's arrival. The journey ahead of Zeno and his friends will not be easy and is full of darkness. Zeno wishes to forget his past, but one day, his secrets will be out and his life will never the same again._

 **Another chapter, another day. I must say, these are getting easier and more fun to write. I'd like to thank all my followers, including one new edition,** @artsynderella **from Wattpad. A big thanks to you all. Besides that, the journey will continue within a week, hopefully. I can say one thing about the next chapter, it has more of Zeno's dark past, so be prepared to be like "Zeno, no!" Till next time. Toodles.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Trial and the Ball

**Chapter 21: The Trial and the Ball**

"So," I began. "This is the place?"

Hau nodded. "Lush Jungle, home to the Grass Trial and final trial on Akala Island, provided you believe a Grand Trial is separate from a normal trial."

Alex smiled. "After this, we're one step closer to finishing the Island Challenge."

"Let's go," I said and the five of us, 6 including Nebby in the bag, entered Lush Jungle.

Now inside the Jungle, I saw the only light was the sun's rays filtering through the canopy above. I could hear bird chirping and hooting noises. Near a tall tree was a girl with green hair and suspenders, stirring a pot. A delicious smell wafted towards us.

Hau and Robert breathed the smell in. "Fooooooood."

Alex, Lillie, and I sweat dropped.

The girl noticed us and beckoned us over. "Come on over."

We walked up to her and she introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Mallow and I'm the Trial Captain for the Grass Trial."

Somehow, Hau and Robert had big wooden spoons in their hands. I didn't want to know how and where they got them.

They were about to dip the spoons into the soup in the pot, but Mallow wacked their hands with a bigger, metal spoon. "Not for you two."

They groaned and stowed their spoons away.

Mallow smiled brightly at us. "Anyway, I'm just finishing this soup up, but I need a couple more ingredients. Think you could be nice enough to fetch them for me?"

We nodded and she gave us a list of what she needed, including descriptions. And with that, we were off with Hau and Robert licking their lips.

Timeskip

Once we collected the ingredients, we returned to Mallow. She added them in the pot and began mixing it all in. Hau and Robert were drooling, staring at the soup.

Finally, Mallow was done. "Well, it's finished."

She looked behind us. "And look who's showed up. I guess it'll be a double Totem battle then."

I looked behind us and gasped. I got out of the way and Alex and Lillie followed suit.

Hau looked at us. "Why are you-!"

ROOOOAAAAAR

A roar sounded through the forest and Hau and Robert turned around. In front of them were two large and powerful looking Pokémon.

Rotom made his appearance. _"Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokémon and the evolved version of Fomantis. As it slashes into its enemies, it looks like it's dancing. Its elegant appearance has led some to call it the most glamorous Grass Pokémon."_

 _"Tsareena, the Fruit Pokémon. A Pokémon with an aggressive personality and a mastery of kicking, it cackles every time it kicks an opponent."_

Mallow stepped out of the way. "Two v two. Show us a wonderful double battle you two."

Hau and Robert looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's do this."

"Go Stufful!" Robert yelled.

"Go Passimian!" Hau shouted, letting his newly caught Pokémon out.

Hau, while looking for the ingredients, made friends with a Passimian, then caught it (and forced it into a life of slavery and brutal battles... Sorry. I'll let you get back to the chapter).

"Stufful, use Payback!" Robert commanded.

"Use Rock Smash!" Hau yelled.

Stufful jumped at Lurantis while Passimian's fist glowed as he charged for Tsareena. Lurantis dodged the Payback and blasted a mini sun above the battle. Tsareena let herself get punched, then kicked Passimian in the chest with a powerful Trop Kick, all the while cackling.

Tsareena blew up a storm of Razor Leaves and flung them at Stufful and Passimian.

"Jump at Tsareena and use Brutal Swing!" Robert shouted.

Stufful ran at the Grass Type and began bashing her.

"Passimian," Hau yelled. "Go for a Vital Throw on Lurantis."

Passimian flung his ball behind him and jumped at Lurantis. Lurantis narrowed her bug eyes and her right sickle glowed green. It absorbed the sun's light and formed into a huge, green blade and Lurantis sliced upwards.

"Solar Blade," Mallow whispered as Passimian cried out in pain and was flung backwards next to his ball.

Tsareena stomped on Stufful and kicked him into the air. Lurantis powered up both sickles into Leaf Blades and jumped at Stufful.

"STUFFUL!" Robert cried out.

"Knock Lurantis off course with your ball!" Hau commanded.

Passimian gripped his ball and lobbed it at Lurantis and she was knocked off course. Stufful landed on his back and was struggling to get up.

Suddenly, Tsareena came out of nowhere and Trop Kicked Passimian into a tree. Lurantis charged up a Solar Beam and prepared to fire it at the weakened Passimian.

"Flail!" Robert yelled.

Stufful jumped at Lurantis, but Tsareena intervened. She stomped Stufful into the dirt and held him their, cackling. Lurantis fired the beam of energy at Passimian and held it at Passimian grew weaker.

"HOLD ON PASSIMIAN!" Hau shouted.

"GET UP STUFFUL!" Robert yelled.

Stufful lay beneath Tsareena, unable to help Passimian. Stufful roared, but it came out as a squeak, then it slowly morphed into a bellow. Stufful began glowing and he punched Tsareena into the air.

When he stopped glowing, Stufful's evolution was twice the size of Robert, which was to say as big as the Totems. He bellowed and picked up Lurantis and tossed her into a tree.

Rotom buzzed. _"Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon and the evolved form of Stufful. It boasts tremendous physical strength. Many people call it the most dangerous Pokémon in the Alola region."_

Bewear charged the Totems and swung his glowing arms, striking both of them. Passimian jumped on Bewear's head and hooted.

"Let's go!" Hau cheered. "Brick Break!"

"Go for a Hammer Arm!" Robert joined in.

Passimian slammed his hand down on Lurantis while Bewear jumped into the air and brought down his fist on Tsareena. Both Totems fainted.

I got up from where I sat and cracked my knuckles. "Well, that was quick. Let's see if we can do better Alex."

Alex stretched. "I know we can."

As we passed Hau and Robert, we high-fived them.

"Good luck," they said.

Alex and I nodded as we took our places. She let out Salandit and I brought out Growlithe. Mallow revived both Totems and hurried out of the way. They lumbered to their feet and glared at us.

"Let's go!" I shouted. "Growlithe, use Flame Wheel on Lurantis!"

Growlithe spun towards Lurantis while Alex yelled, "Salandit, use Flamethrower on Tsareena!"

Growlithe spun into Lurantis while Tsareena jumped out of range of Salandit's Flamethrower. Tsareena then jumped towards Salandit, her foot raised for a Trop Kick, while Lurantis' sickles glowed black as she slashed Growlithe with Night Slash.

Growlithe got up and an orange flare surrounded him, then disappeared.

"What was that!?" Alex exclaimed.

I grinned. "His ability, Justified. Hitting him with a Dark move was a very bad idea. Fire Fang!"

Growlithe leaped at Lurantis and bit down on a sickle arm. Lurantis screeched in pain and flung Growlithe away.

"Salandit," Alex said. "Let's try a new strategy."

She looked at me and I understood. "Let's go for it."

"Knock Off on Growlithe!"

Even the Totems just stared as Growlithe was hit by Salandit multiple times. When she was done, Growlithe howled to the sky above and a burning flame sparked in his eyes.

I clenched a fist. "Flame Wheel while using Agility!"

Growlithe spun into a huge wheel of fire that was almost blue and spun faster and faster until he slammed into Tsareena at high speeds. He spun off the Totem and whirled into Lurantis as well. Both Totems received heavy damage and were almost out for the count.

I looked at Alex and she nodded. We both flicked our Firium Z's into the air, caught them, and twisted them onto our Z-rings.

We did the dances in unison and yelled, "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

Salandit and Growlithe formed huge balls of fire that combined together. They fired it at the Totems. Both Totems clung to each other in fear as the combined Inferno Overdrive blasted into them, causing a huge explosion.

When it died out, both Totems had fainted and both our Pokémon were panting.

I hugged Growlithe and he barked happily. "Good job buddy."

I returned him to his pokeball and Alex did the same to Salandit.

I stood by Alex and Mallow handed us our Grassium Z's.

She smiled brightly as Hau, Robert, and Lillie joined us. "You four did extremely well. You defeated the Totems faster than most. Such an incredible feat."

Mallow turned and frowned. "There's still a bit of soup left, so-"

Hau and Robert devoured it all.

Timeskip

We all walked out of Lush Jungle and saw Kukui waiting for us.

He grinned at us. "Hey there cousins. How's it hanging?"

I smiled. "We're good."

Hau leaned his head against his hands. "More than good. We're off to our second Grand Trial."

"Awesome," Kukui exclaimed. "Well, I have something to ask of you five."

"Shoot," Alex said.

"Could you all meet me in Heahea City," he asked. "At the Dimensional Research Lab? I have a feeling it'll interest all of you."

We all nodded.

Kukui grinned. "Great! I'll see you all there then."

He ran off down Route 5 while we walked slowly.

As we walked, I breathed in the sweet, Alolan air. The sun was shining and it was truly a beautiful day. When we hit Route 6, I saw women in blue flower dresses dancing.

At first I smiled at this, but then my vision flickered and was seeing men and women in fancy clothes dancing in a Ball Room. My vision flickered back and I grabbed my head, a migraine forming.

My friends stopped walking.

"You okay?" Lillie asked, concerned.

I gripped my head tighter in pain. My vision kept moving between the past and the present. Here, I saw the women dancing an Alolan dance. In the past, I saw a Ball going on with people dancing.

I fell to my knees and let out an agonizing scream.

...

Zeno's Past

I was dressed in a suit. An unusual attire for me since I preferred my trench coat. But for the sake of the mission, I needed to stay undercover.

I stood beneath a white pillar in a huge ball room in some rich person's huge mansion. I didn't particularly care who the person was, just that I didn't have to see him. Rich people were so full of themselves.

People were dancing, talking, laughing, and drinking champagne. It was miserable. I mean, come on. I was only twelve. Just because I'm Giovanni's personal assassin doesn't mean I want to do my job in a mansion, in a ball room.

A beautiful girl my age, probably the mansion owner's daughter, wandered close to me, giving me a hopeful glance. I gave her a cold glare and she huffed and went away. Thanks Arceus. I was in no mood to dance.

Behind the pillar I was leaning on, hidden in the shadows, was Jesse, James, and Meowth. They were busy trying to picklock a door. Or more accurately, bickering like children on who should do it.

"Move over James! I can do better than you!"

"No way Jess! This is a my precious picklock set from 1996 and I don't want your filthy hands touching it!"

"Why don't you two dumbheads move over and let my claws do the job!?"

"NO!" Two voices said in unison.

I sighed. Even though they were whisper yelling, it was a miracle they didn't get us all caught.

 _"So incompetent,"_ I thought. " _Why am I sent on missions with these two?"_

"Jesse, James," I hissed out of the corner of my mouth. "Just let Meowth do it already."

I heard James sigh. "Alright."

Once upon a time, Jesse, James, and Meowth were the closest people I had to a family. But ever since I killed two of my coaches two years ago, I had changed. I grew closer to Giovanni, my father and was his personal assassin. Because of this, I distanced myself from Jesse, James, and Meowth. They were the "weakest link" so to speak of Team Rocket. I came to realize this when Giovanni told me of all their flaws and incompetence. I couldn't afford to be hindered by them.

"Bingo!" Meowth exclaimed loudly and Jesse and James had to shut his mouth with their hands. Luckily no one heard him.

I heard the door open quietly, and after checking to see if anyone was watching, I followed my comrads. I pulled the door closed and we found ourselves in a dark hallway.

Meowth led the way, having both studied the building's blueprints and having night vision. We made our way up a flight of stairs and into another hallway. From there, we found the room we were looking for.

I opened to the door to see it was an office and Jesse crossed to the only window and shut the blinds while James closed the door behind us and locked it. When Meowth turned on the lights, I sat myself on a chair and began hacking into the computer atop the desk.

After several minutes of fine hacking, some nervous finger nail chewing from the three idiots, I was in. I plugged in a flashdrive and began the download. Estimated time to completion was 5 minutes.

Jesse saw this and sat up in the chair she was in. "Zeno, we need to talk."

I glanced at her. "What?"

She sighed. "We need to talk about you being Giovanni's assassin."

I groaned. "What's so bad about being his assassin? I'm serving Team Rocket in the best way possible."

Jesse looked cross. "You're only twelve for Arceus' sake! This isn't healthy! You should be living a regular kid's life!"

I glared at her. "So what if I'm 12!? No one would ever suspect me to be an assassin. This is my life and I wouldn't want it any other way!"

"I still remember when you were younger," said James fondly. "So energetic. Remember how Jess and I took care of you?"

I scoffed. "Irrelevant. I can see you're trying to make me become him again. The little kid who knew nothing. The little kid who was afraid. Well, I'm not afraid anymore. And this is the way I like it."

"It's not just that," said Jesse angrily. "You're different now. Colder, and a killer."

I figured it was time to bring out my trump card. "Are you all saying you don't approve of what I do? Cause if that's the case, I might need to have a word with Giovanni. If he thinks you're trying to stop me from doing what I need to do..."

James and Meowth instantly backed down when I mentioned my father, but Jesse continued on. "You're only doing all of this just because it makes Giovanni proud of you! You never had that before, but now that you do, you will do anything and everything to gain his approval!"

I slammed my fist on the desk, causing all three to jump. "ENOUGH!"

Before I could go any further, the door unlocked and someone barged in. The guy who just came in looked at us and before he could do anything, I shot him.

BANG

He dropped dead and I put my gun away in my shirt.

Jesse looked shocked. "You didn't have to kill him!"

I shrugged. "He saw too much."

Jesse held up a pokeball. "We have a Hypno to erase his memory of us!"

I grinned. "Yeah, but Dream Eater is so unreliable. Do you know how many Team Rocket operations went sour because someone remembered their faces in a dream?"

I unplugged the flashdrive and smashed the computer through the window.

I looked at my comrads. "Time to go."

I ran out of the room, found the stairs, and hurried up, my comrads following me. At the top was a hatch. I opened it and stepped onto the roof. A helicopter was on a helipad and James rushed to the pilot's seat. I sat next to James while Jesse and Meowth got in the back.

Once we were a safe distance away, I pulled out a small device. I pressed a button and the mansion exploded behind us and collapsed (no remorse, no regrets).

Jesse yelled at me. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I completed the mission," I said simply.

"THAT WASN'T THE MISSION!" Jesse yelled angrily.

"It wasn't your mission," I corrected. "I just completed mine."

Jesse fumed all the way back to headquarters. Once there, I prepared to speak to Giovanni about the successful mission. And I would need to have a word with him about Jesse, James, and Meowth's loyalty to Team Rocket.

 _"Now,"_ I thought. _"What would be a fitting punishment for them?"_

It clicked. _"They should go back to trying to capture that extremely powerful Pokémon they keep talking about from that trainer. I heard he was in Johto. What do they call him again?"_

I smiled. _"Ah, yes. The twerp and his Pikachu."_

...

Present Time

I sat up, gasping for breath. I was soaked by my own sweat and I noticed my trench coat beside me. My friends were gathered around me and it looked like Lillie had been crying. Alex looked a bit tearful, but she remained strong and defiant. Hau and Robert just looked worried.

Robert ran his hands through his messy hair. "Zeno, what happened!?"

"Seizure?" Hau asked, concerned.

"You scared us half to death!" Alex snapped.

I nodded weakly. "Sorry, I'm really sorry you all had to see that."

I looked at Lillie when I said this since she looked the most distressed at the moment.

"What was it?" Hau asked.

"A memory," I said, clutching my throbbing head with one hand.

"What memory could cause that!?" Robert exclaimed.

I didn't answer as I grabbed my trench coat and put it on.

"Zeno," Hau began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "Now, let's go. We have somewhere to be."

I walked towards Heahea City and they had no choice but to follow. Eventually, Alex and I were walking behind the group.

"Zeno," Alex started. "You can talk to me. I know what it's like to have a terrible past."

I shook my head. "Yes and no. Yes, you have a terrible past like me, but no. Your past couldn't compare to mine, trust me."

Thankfully, Alex let it go.

I sighed. _"When would I be free from my past? Why can't I just be free?"_

...

On a beach near Po Town, a retired police officer knelt by two dead bodies that had recently washed ashore. Both had two gunshot wounds. One in the chest and one in the head. Though, this isn't what caught his eye. It was the insignia on their chests.

"Team Rocket," Nanu muttered. "Why are they here in Alola? And why are they dead?"

...

Tapu Koko hovered in the Ruins of Conflict, listening to the the Breaker's rythmic pounding below.

...

Tapu Lele watched Zeno from above, concerned. She could feel his darkness growing stronger, threatening to overwhelm him. Beneath the Ruins of Life, the Prowler purred, anxiously waiting for Zeno's arrival.

...

Tapu Bulu was putting a scroll away as he heard the Stalker chattering beneath the Ruins of Abundance, causing several scrolls to fall.

...

Tapu Fini's meditation was disturbed when her little pool of water bubbled violently and sparked with electricity. The Crusher was getting restless and there was nothing she could do to prevent her from awakening. There was nothing the Tapus could do to stop the gods Old from rising.

 _Having defeated Mallows trial, Zeno and company head towards Heahea City to meet with Kukui at the Dimensional Research Lab. But on the way, Zeno experienced his past in the most violent way yet. The darkness within him grows stronger and he may not be strong enough to overcome it. While Nanu discovers Team Rocket on a beach, the Tapus can only wait and see what happens next with the gods of Old awakening._

 **Another chapter is completed my friends. If you couldn't tell, my update schedule is bizarre. That's because there is no update schedule. I'm just publishing whenever it gets finished. Anyway, here's a little fact. My story is only about... 30% complete. Whew, I got a long ways to go, but it'll be worth it. Now, I hope you're all enjoying my story and if you do, please vote and comment. Give me feedback. Any and all feedback is welcomed. That is all. Toodles.**


	23. Chapter 22: The Growing Shadows

**Chapter 22: The Growing Shadows**

We entered the elevator and Hau pressed the UP button. "Beam us up."

Alex slapped him upside the head when the doors closed. When they pinged open, we were in a lab. Kukui was already there, talking to a woman with frizzly white hair.

Kukui saw us. "Ah, come on in cousins. I'd like you all to meet Professor Burnet."

When we walked up to them, he said, "My wife."

"Hello," Burnet said. "And welcome to the Dimensional Research Lab."

"Interesting setup you got here," I commented, looking at all the screens on the wall.

Burnet nodded at the screens. "We have the very best here."

"What exactly do you do here?" Alex asked.

"We believe in other dimensions here," Burnet said, smiling. "And we've proved it. But, our main project at the moment is seeing if Ultra Wormholes truly do exist."

"Ultra Wormholes?" Robert asked, confused.

Burnet nodded. "I believe they allow you to journey to other dimensions quite like ours, but that's something we haven't proved that yet."

We all nodded while Burnet hugged Lillie. "Oh it's so good to see you again dear."

An embarrassed Lillie said, "Thanks Burnet."

While they were catching up, I went over to a bookshelf. I was browsing through the titles when a book on the top shelf jutted out slightly. I looked at it in confusion. I took it and inspected it. It was old and worn. It was also smaller than the other books and the title read, "The Shadow".

A chill went down my spine when I read that.

Burnet came up to me. "Interesting choice. More of legends than actual fact though."

She walked away as I opened the book and began to read.

 _"The Shadow is a being of pure evil and darkness. He used to dwell within our world, his shadows sweeping over the land. But Arceus destroyed him and formed the world we now live in today. Back in ancient times, the ancient Alolan people worshipped the gods of Old. But when the Tapus were born, they challenged the gods to a battle for Alola. This great battle lasted for a whole year and in that time of darkness, the Shadow rose once more. A Hero Born of Darkness was chosen by the Tapus to destroy the Shadow, but that's not what happened. The hero fell to his own darkness and while destroying the Shadow, he prophesied that the Shadow would rise again and only another Hero Born of Darkness who overcame his own darkness could stop the Shadow."_

The words began to change before my eyes and formed something more sinister.

 _"I am rising. Nothing can stop me. You will assist my rise. Hero Born of Darkness. I know your past, your secrets, your destiny. Join me and the world could be ours. Your darkness would cast an even greater shadow upon the world."_

The book fell to the floor as my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I fell backwards, my vision fading to darkness.

...

I stood in a field of waist high grass, the wind a gentle breeze. I looked up. It was really bright here, but there was no sun. I looked across the field and saw the shadow of a person. I couldn't make the person out, but he felt familiar.

I started walking towards him and he started walking towards me. When I began to make him out, the light grew brighter until I stood in a pure white landscape.

The person was here, but he was just a black shadow upon the white. My shadow.

When I realized this my shadow reared up and was standing in front of me. He solidified and I was staring at myself. He thrust out his hand and began choking me.

I couldn't move as I watched myself choke me. A black liquid started pouring out of his eyes and mouth.

His grip tightened as he spoke in a raspy, gurgling voice. "Your past is haunting you Zeno. Your darkness is growing stronger. Soon you'll become him again."

My eyes widened when he shrank a little and became a younger me, the one who killed. "You'll become me again."

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

...

I awoke in a forest. I got to my feet and stumbled forwards. Soon, or perhaps later, the forest disappeared. I was standing in the ruins of a city. Hau'oli City.

The sky was pure black and foreboding. Shadows formed above me into an unrecognizable shape. Glowing red eyes flashed in it.

 ** _"Hero Born of Darkness,"_** The Shadow spoke. **_"Your own darkness will be the end of you. It grows within you like the seed of death. Soon, you will be mine to control. Soon Alola will fall and you will be my pawn of darkness."_**

The ground beneath me gave way and I fell into a pit of darkness, malicious laughter sounding from above. I stumbled to my feet, gasping for breath. Out of the corner of my eye, something moved.

I looked and a shape was prowling around me. When it moved closer, I could see what it was. It was a huge, lean cat. Its fur was jet black with random spots of purple across its body. It growled and I instantly knew what it was. It was the Prowler, one of the gods of Old.

A low, feminine chuckle rang in the darkness and a low, but sweet voice entered my head. "Hello Zeno, Hero Born of Darkness. We meet at last."

I stumbled away from her, falling onto my back.

She laughed. "Oh come on. I thought you were supposed to be the hero!"

"I'm no hero," I rasped. "I don't want to be."

She prowled closer. "That's good, since the Shadow wants you as his, how'd he put it?"

The Prowler barred her fangs. "PAWN!

"I will not help him!" I spat.

"That's true," she purred. "But only if you pass my little trial."

"What trial!?" I didn't want to know, but I had a feeling I should.

She barred her fangs again, but this time I think she was smiling. "A trial of life or death. Three will enter, only one will come out alive."

I stumbled to my feet, my face inches away from her fangs. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

The Prowler laughed. "Now that's more like it! I would love to see you try Hero Born of Darkness!"

She began to slink back into the shadows. "A bit of information Zeno. Your friends will discover who you really are. It's only a matter of time."

She disappeared and I fell into the darkness once more.

...

I was in a city. It looked futuristic and the only light source was a huge tower in the middle of the city. As if in a trance, I walked up to the tower. I went inside to an elevator. After a minute of going up, the doors opened.

I stepped out onto stairs. I slowly walked up them until I reached a circular platform. Chained to the walls of the tower was a huge, dark being. It appeared to be made of black crystals, but I wasn't sure.

It's eyes glowed and it moaned, "Free me Hero Born of Darkness. End my pain."

It's eyes suddenly glowed red. "Or I'll break free myself and Ultra Megalopolis will burn under my gaze!"

...

I woke up in the Dimensional Research Lab. At first I felt normal, then I felt something take hold of my mind.

No One's POV

Everyone had watched Zeno collapse and start shaking. Kukui and Burnet knew it wasn't a seizure, but they didn't know what it was. When Zeno woke up, his eyes turned black and everyone stepped back as he stood. Shadows poured out from beneath his trench coat and his face was expressionless. Then he spoke and what he said chilled everyone to the bone.

 ** _"I am rising,"_** a malicious voice said that was definitely not Zeno's voice. **_"I am the Shadow. When they bring me back, Alola will be destroyed and the world will be covered in my shadows."_**

The shadows retreated back into Zeno's trench coat and his eyes returned to normal.

Zeno's POV

I fell forwards, but Kukui caught me.

I groaned. "That was tiring."

Kukui grabbed my shoulders and looked at me. "What happened Zeno?"

I told him. I told him everything that happened in my vision expect for the bits about my past.

When I finished, Kukui looked thoughtful. "I'm beginning to see why the Tapus chose you."

"Doesn't mean I want it," I muttered.

He handed me some money. "Go to the Pokémon center and get some rest."

He looked at my friends. "That goes for all of you. I need to speak with Kahuna Olivia about all of this. Maybe she knows something we don't."

When I passed Burnet, I asked, "What happened to the book?"

She looked at me, confused. "What book?"

Okay, now I'm worried. "The book about the Shadow."

She looked really confused now, so I left quickly with my friends. Outside, I looked up into the night sky and saw a rift in the sky, then it disappeared.

 _"What in the name of Arceus is going on!?"_ I wondered.

...

Kahuna Hala met Tapu Koko in the Ruins of Conflict. "You summoned me?"

Tapu Koko nodded. "Indeed Kahuna Hala. A grave threat is coming to Alola."

Hala narrowed his bushy eyebrows. "What threat? And from where?"

The Tapu looked at the cracked stone floor. "From below. They are awakening."

Hala looked worried now. "When?"

"When the Shadow rises," Tapu Koko said gravely. "And the Hero Born of Darkness is the only one who can defeat him."

"Who and where is this 'Hero Born of Darkness'?" Hala asked.

Tapu Koko looked towards the direction of Akala Island. "I imagine young Zeno is on his way to challenge Kahuna Olivia."

 _Zeno has witnessed the terror of the Shadow and the Prowler and must beware his inner darkness. He could either overcome his darkness or join the Shadow. And what is that mysterious being in the tower? And will Zeno be able to complete the upcoming Grand Trial. Find out whenever the next chapter gets uploaded._

 **Would you look at that. A double update. This one was shorter than usual so I figured I would just upload it. Now, tell me what you think of this chapter and what it contains. Also, some of my favorite chapters are coming up and I can't wait to write them. See you all next time folks. Toodles.**


	24. Chapter 23: Dugtrio's Revenge

**Chapter 23: Dugtrio's Revenge**

Thankfully I had a dreamless sleep. I woke up in the PMC, unable to remember how I got here.

Everything came rushing back to me. My violent past, my visions, and that strange rift in the sky.

I sighed as I got up. The only good thing coming my way at the moment was challenging the Kahuna.

I looked at the sleeping forms of Hau and Robert. I decided not to be remorseful. I grabbed their blankets and threw them off. They did not wake up happy.

Timeskip

The four of us stood in front of the entrance to Diglett's Tunnel, Alex, Hau, Robert, and I. Lillie had gone with Kukui ahead of schedule to find Kahuna Olivia. I could tell my friends wanted to ask me more about what happened yesterday, so I quickly moved things ahead.

"Come on," I called behind me as I entered Diglett's Tunnel. What I saw inside was so not what I expected.

People in white uniforms were either on the ground moaning in pain, or running around with some sort of devices in their hands.

"Uh," I stared open mouthed. "What's going on."

Hau shrugged. "Who knows, but these are Aether Foundation employees, so it must be important."

Suddenly the ground began shaking and I clung to the cave wall to stay upright.

One of the employees shouted, "Incoming!"

A second later Digletts with little hairs began swarming the cave. They popped out of the ground, walls, and ceiling, all shaking the cave. They looked pissed off and after a minute, went back into the earth, leaving only mounds of rock and dirt.

My friends and I stumbled towards the nearest employee.

"What's going on here!?" Alex asked, holding onto the wall for support.

The employee in question was on his back on the ground. "The Digletts are angry."

I looked at my friends. "I think we got that. Why though?"

He shrugged, then noticed who we were. "Wait a second! You kids aren't allowed to be in here! Diglett's Tunnel was supposed to be sectioned off!"

Hau shrugged. "Well, it's not."

We walked away as the employee struggled to get up. All the other employees were too busy checking their instruments or too tired to notice us.

Robert looked at all the employees on the ground. "Lazy! They should all be fired!"

I shook my head and chuckled. Leave it to Robert...

"I'm still wondering why the Digletts are so agitated," Alex wondered.

...

Deep in Diglett's Tunnel, two Team Skull grunts were wandering through the cave.

"Yo B," said Grunt A to his companion. "Remember the last time we were stuck in a cave?"

Grunt B laughed nervously. "Yeah, we were with our homie Zeno. What a strange individual yo."

Grunt A looked at B and slapped him on the head. "He told us not to call him homie yo."

"Yo, look around," Grunt B said. "He ain't here. I'll call him homie all I want bro."

They heard footsteps behind the next bend and quickly dove behind a rock. They watched as Zeno and three others walked by.

Grunt A slapped B again. "Don't call him homie yo! I think it's bad luck."

Grunt B nodded. "There's something strange about him yo."

"Tell me about it."

...

Before we had turned the next bend, I thought I had heard voices, but there was no one there. Ignoring it, I continued on with my friends.

Aside from one other Diglett incident, nothing else happened for about 20 minutes now.

I felt a slight tremor and I raised a hand for my friends to stop. "I feel something."

They stopped and Hau said, "I feel it too."

Alex and Robert nodded in agreement.

"That way," Alex pointed down the tunnel.

We continued on, all the while the tremor slowly getting bigger. When we turned the next bend, we saw a single Diglett trapped in a cage.

Alex went up to it. "How'd it get trapped?"

I glanced around. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this."

As soon as I said this, the floor crumbled beneath me and I fell into a pit.

...

Grunt A and B watched as Zeno and his friends disappeared into the tunnel.

"They're heading straight for our Diglett bro," Grunt B said.

"Don't worry yo," Grunt A responded. "We have a trap, don't worry."

After ten seconds, they heard a crumbling noise and high-fived each other.

...

I groaned as I got up. I dusted myself off and looked up. I had fallen about ten feet, then slid about 25 more feet down, maybe 30. I looked to my left and saw Hau groaning.

"We need to find a way out of here," I said, hauling my friend to his feet. "Do you have your flashlight still."

He dug it out of his backpack and switched it on. "Where to?"

I looked and saw there were two tunnels. The one on the right was trembling slightly, the tremor louder.

I pointed. "That way."

...

Alex checked out the cage. "We need to get him out of here."

Robert nodded and grabbed a rock. "Let's bust it open."

Alex gave him a look and he shrugged. "Ok fine. Just try the latch."

Suddenly, two figures stood from where they came from.

"Prepare for trouble yo!"

"And make it a double decker sandwich homies!"

"To take Pokémon from the world for big bucks!"

"To unite Team Skull for, uh, something."

"To denounce the good of good and righteousness!"

"To extend our reach to only Alola!"

"Grunt A!"

"Grunt B!"

"Team Skull totally rhyming at the speed of Digletts digging yo!"

"Surrender now and please don't hurt us!"

"TEAM SKULL!"

"That's right!"

Alex groaned. "That was just... Bad. Really, really bad."

"It didn't even rhyme," Robert complained.

"That digger of a Diglett is ours yo," Grunt A said. "And nothing can stop us!"

Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared behind them.

"DUUUUGGGG!"

...

I stopped. "I think I heard something."

Hau looked at me. "What?"

I concentrated. "Nothing. Must've been something stupid."

We continued on for about another 2 minutes until we reached a cave. Inside were dozens of Digletts and Dugtrios with hair mining minerals.

I scratched my head. "Well, we know what they're doing, but we still don't know why the ones above were acting strange."

Suddenly a roar echoed through the cave.

"DUUUUGGGG!"

Suddenly, all the Digletts stopped what they were doing and started moving around randomly, causing mini earthquakes.

"This can't be good," Hau said.

...

Grunt A and B jumped across the hole in the ground and turned around. What they saw scared them to death. It was a massive Dugtrio.

"DUUUUGGGG!"

Grunt A grabbed the Diglett in the cage. "I'm outta here yo!"

And he jumped down the hole. With nowhere else to go, everyone else followed suit.

...

"We need to get out of here," Hau said. "But how?"

An idea popped in my head. "I got it."

I dug a sleeping Rotom out of my backpack and before I could say anything, he snapped awake.

 _"Alolan Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. The need to dig through volcanic rock in the ground has made them more powerful than the Diglett of other regions."_

 _"Alolan Dugtrio, the Mole Pokémon, and the evolved form of Alolan Digglet. Its metallic whiskers are heavy, so it's not very fast, but it has the power to dig through bedrock."_

"Rotom," I said. "This isn't the time for that. We need you to talk to a Dugtrio and see if they can dig us a tunnel back to the surface cave."

Rotom nodded. "I'll get right on it."

Suddenly Alex, Robert, and two oddly familiar Team Skull grunts came running into the cave.

I ran up to them. "What happened!?"

I looked at the grunts. "Oh great, it's you two Skull Boys."

"Huge Dugtrio is after us," Alex gasped, out of breath. "We think it wants the Digglet back."

She pointed at the cage in Team Skulls hands. I ripped it from them, ignored their complaining, and set Digglet loose.

I wiped my hands. "With any luck the Dugtrio won't bother us anymore."

Rotom flew back to me. "They said they would make us a tunnel right away."

I nodded. "Good."

I looked at 5 Dugtrios as they began to make a tunnel sloping upwards. Then a huge roar came from the tunnel we had come from.

"I think it's still angry," Robert said.

"What do we do?" Asked the scared Skull Boys.

I looked at the tunnel. "We climb."

I rushed forwards and began climbing. It wasn't that hard and as far as I could tell, the Dugtrios were finished. After two minutes, I reached the top.

I helped my friends out, but let the Skull Boys get themselves out.

We ran down the tunnel and saw it end with a crack in the wall. I could see that it led back into the main cave with the Aether employees.

The Skull Boys pushed past me and both tried to fit into the crack at the same time, effectively blocking it.

I turned towards the gigantic Dugtrio coming our way. "No choice left but to fight."

Hau gaped at me. "Say what now!?"

I grabbed Gyarados' pokeball, thought about the enclosed space we were in, and replaced it with Dartrix's. I tossed him out and he kooed softly upon seeing the Dugtrio.

I activated the Grassium Z. "Let's do this Dartrix. BLOOM DOOM!"

Dartrix unleashed a powerful energy at Dugtrio, knocking him back. Dartrix kooed loudly and held up his wing at an angle. He began to glow and grow larger until it disappeared.

He gave a cry and fired arrows at Dugtrio, rapid fire style. They caused multiple explosions, making Dugtrio back up.

Rotom appeared by my side. _"Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokémon and the evolved form of Dartrix. Decidueye can nock and fire an arrow at an enemy in a tenth of a second, so its battles are decided in the blink of an eye."_

After firing about a hundred arrows, Decidueye shot one beneath our feet and created a black, shadowy portal.

"Phantom Force," I breathed as the portal engulfed my friends, Decidueye, and I.

...

We fell out of Decidueye's Phantom Force just outside the crack and just as the Skull Boys managed to get through.

"That's cheating yo," Grunt B complained.

"DUUUUGGGG!"

"Run!" I yelled as the Dugtrio burst through the wall.

All the Aether employees scrambled when they saw the Dugtrio. It roared again and dozens of Digglets appeared around the cave, causing mini earthquakes.

"If we're not careful," Alex yelled over all the noise. "It's going to collapse the entire cave."

"Well, now that we're in a bigger area," I said, grabbing a pokeball. "It's rampaging time."

With a click of a button, Gyarados appeared.

"GYAAARRR!"

"DUUUUGGGG!"

"Gyarados!" I yelled. "Let loose with Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados blasted a Hydro Pump at Dugtrio and moved it along the cave, taking out all the Digglets.

Dugtrio was definitely weakened now. All we had to do was finish him off.

Robert let out Bewear, Hau Brionne, and Alex Fomantis. We did the dances and yelled,

"HYDRO VORTEX!"

"ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

"HYDRO VORTEX!"

"BLOOM DOOM!"

Gyarados and Brionne fired the water at Dugtrio, trapping it inside. Fomantis' Bloom Doom surged into the hurricane of water, increasing the power and turning the water's color to blue and green. Bewear sent punches and kicks at Dugtrio and knocked him out of the blue and green hurricane of water.

When the combined energy from the Z-moves disappeared, Dugtrios triple body lowered into the ground. Aether employees rushed past us and were using their devices to scan the earth.

"C'mon," Hau said, pointing towards a tunnel. "We can trust Aether to take care of the Dugtrio peacefully. They're the good guys."

After returning our Pokémon, we followed Hau. Surprisedly, the Skull Boys were following us.

I turned my head to look at them. "What are you two up to?"

Grunt A held up his hands. "Nothing yo!"

Grunt B held up his hands as well. "We're just trying to get out of here as well homie."

I glared at him. "What did I say about calling me homie!?"

He looked down. "Not to call you homie, hom- yo."

Grunt A slapped him on the head

I just shook my head and we all continued on. After about a half hour later of walking, we saw natural light up ahead.

The Skull Boys rushed past us. "Freedom!"

I shielded my eyes when I got out of the tunnel. "Geez that's bright."

When my eyes adjusted to the bright light, there was a cop pointing a gun at my head.

...

The long distant past

Torches burned the path to the Temple of Death. Kahuna Mavrior walked the path that his ancestors once did. He was not afraid of what lay in the Temple, he was afraid of what she would do.

Mavrior made it to the Temple and after doing the traditional greeting, went inside.

It was dark and drops of water could be heard. He made his way into a large chamber.

Mavrior sunk to his knees and lifted his hands. "Oh goddess of Death! Hear me cry your name for I seek your wisdom! The Prowler!"

Something uncurled from the shadowy darkness and slunk towards the Kahuna of the Akala Tribe. The huge feline stopped in front of Mavrior.

The Prowler barred her fangs. "What do you wish to know Kahuna Mavrior?"

Mavrior managed to stay calm. "I sense something is awakening. Something evil. Full of darkness."

The Prowler growled. "You were correct to wake me from my slumber Kahuna Mavrior. If the Shadow is truly wakening, then that means he'll probably wake our age old enemies."

Mavrior paled. "You don't mean..."

The Prowler nodded. "I can already sense the Tapus wakening. It seems the Shadow wants to overthrow us."

Mavrior stood. "But if the Tapus come to challenge you and the other gods, will you win?"

The Prowler considered this. "I don't know."

...

Present day

Kahuna Olivia stood in the Ruins of Life, what used to be known as the Temple of Death. She put the stone tablet away, depicting a meeting between Kahuna Mavrior and the Prowler, goddess of Death.

"Maybe the gods of Old aren't as bad as the Tapus made them out to be," mused Olivia. "But then, maybe the Tapus aren't as good as they say they are."

 **Not much going on in this chapter, sorry. And it's not as long and the next chapter I think might be shorter, so I might be able to do another double update today. But at least you got to see a little of the distant past. And it looks like the gods of Old weren't that bad as you may think they are. Also, next chapter did not go as planned for me, but I like it better this way. It'll be a horror chapter and in my opinion is better than the Haunting chapter. It'll be shorter, so I'll try and get it out today. See ya all later. Toodles**


	25. Chapter 24: Invasion of the Dittos

**Chapter 24: Invasion of the Dittos**

Last time on Hero Born of Darkness

 _I shielded my eyes when I got out of the tunnel. "Geez that's bright."_

 _When my eyes adjusted, there was a cop pointing a gun at my head._

"Hi," I said, unsure of what was going on.

My friends looked at the scene, in shock, then,

BANG

The cop feel on me and I shoved him off. Behind him was another cop. His gun had a tiny bit of smoke curling out of it from the shot that was fired. His badge told me his name was George.

George kept his gun trained on the fallen cop who had to be dead. "Blasted Ditto 5!"

I took a step back. "The what now!?"

He barely glanced my way, eyes on the fallen cop. "Konikoni's been invaded son. Dittos have disguised themselves as most, maybe all by now, the residents and hid the real people."

He cocked his gun. "Like my partner. He's missing and the Ditto impersonating him is right here. "

Suddenly, the fallen cop morphed into a wave of purple ooze and disappeared into the ground. The cop here tried to shoot it, but he was too late.

He turned to face my friends and I. "Kahuna Olivia has been at the Ruins of Life for days now and hasn't returned yet. I've quarantined Konikoni off. No one but me is allowed in."

He gestured towards Digglet's Tunnel. "You four need to leave. I'm going to quarantine this whole section of the island. Maybe that'll stop the Dittos from spreading."

I didn't argue. "Two Team Skull grunts came out before us. You might want to go after them."

George growled. "Just what I need. Dittos impersonating Team Skull."

He rushed off towards the direction opposite of Konikoni City.

Once he disappeared, I sighed. "C'mon guys."

I started walking towards Konikoni City.

"What are you doing!?" Hissed Alex.

"Yeah," Robert agreed. "He told us to leave."

Hau joined me. "Oh come on guys. We just took on a freaking giant Dugtrio. I think we can handle a city of Dittos disguised as humans."

"Famous last words," Alex muttered just loud enough for us all to hear.

"And it's getting dark out," Robert pointed to the setting sun.

I looked at him. "Then we'd better not split up like they do in horror movies."

I began to run towards Konikoni City with Hau beside me. I heard Alex and Robert give chase after us after a second.

When we reached Konikoni, there was a huge gate in front of it.

Hau looked up. "That must be at least 15 feet. How are we going to climb it!?"

I held up a pokeball. "Who said we were going to climb?"

...

George was coming back when he saw the four kids from earlier use a Decidueye's Phantom Force to get inside Konikoni.

"Blasted kids," he grumbled.

...

I came out of the Phantom Force on my feet. "That still feels really weird."

Hau groaned. "You're telling me."

I kept Decidueye out since I figured if we ran into trouble, we would need a fast notcher.

The city was a ghost town and no lights were on, not even street lights. There was no one around-

"HEEELP!"

I looked at my friends and we ran towards the cry for help. We turned a corner and saw a hiker on the ground.

He looked at us with wide eyes. "HELP ME!"

Then something dragged him into the darkness and down a man hole. His screams echoed from below and petered out.

I peered down the man hole. "We need to go down there."

"Uh Zeno," Alex started. "There's someone up there."

I looked to see where she was pointing. There was a large house and on the farthest up window, I could see the silhouette of a person, maybe an old lady.

I pointed at Alex, Hau, and Decidueye. "You three, go to the house and check it out. Robert, you and me buddy, in a sewer.

"I thought you said we were not going to split up," Robert exclaimed.

I cocked a smile. "I guess I lied then."

Then I jumped down the man hole.

...

The sewer actually wasn't sewer like. There was no disgusting water and no horrible smell. Just a large empty pipe that went straight and turned left. There were also side tunnels, so that made it more difficult.

Robert landed beside me. "They're going to check the house out."

"Good," I said. "Now all we have to do is find that hiker dude."

"Not going to be a problem," Robert said, pointing to some purple slime on the ground, leading down a pipe just to our right. "Just follow the purple slime."

I nodded. "Let's get going then."

...

"I don't like this," Alex said, in front of the front door of the house with Decidueye behind her.

Hau, despite the situation, looked cheerful. "Oh come on Alex, what's so bad about a front door? Just knock?"

Alex glared at Hau and knocked twice. Nothing happened.

"Okay," Alex said. "Let's go-!"

The door creaked open and Alex jumped back.

Hau took a step into the dark house and did a full 180 degree turn, facing Alex. "See, nothing-!"

A purple arm of sorts curled around Hau's chest and heaved him backwards into the darkness.

"HAU!" Alex yelled, switching on her flashlight.

She ran into the house, swinging the beam of light everywhere. There was no sign of Hau.

...

Robert and I turned a corner, still following the purple slime.

"So," Robert said, obviously trying to start a conversation. "Why do you think the Dittos are taking people and transforming into them?"

I swung my flashlight as we turned left. "Maybe they finally realized they could become us, and be a better us."

We turned right and saw the hiker slumped against the wall.

He saw us and tried to stand, but failed. "Thank Arceus you found me. I need your help."

Robert moved to help him, but I stopped him. "Robert, look at the slime."

Robert looked. "Yeah, I see..."

His eyes followed the trail of slime, which ended just beneath the hiker.

Robert took a step back as the hiker smiled. "You caught me."

Then his body collapsed into a wave of purple ooze and sprang at us.

...

Decidueye followed Alex into the dark house, arrow nocked.

Alex aimed the beam of light on a stairway leading up. "Follow me Decidueye."

While Alex went up the stairs, something snatched Decidueye without a sound.

Alex reached the top and saw she was in a hallway. She swung the beam both ways, then settled on going left.

Purple ooze plopped down from the ceiling behind her and quickly formed into Decidueye.

Alex turned around, wide-eyed, but when she saw Decidueye, she relaxed. "Keep an eye out behind us."

She turned back to look down the hallway just in time to see a door creak open slightly. Alex cautiously tiptoed up to the door and pushed it open slightly more.

Suddenly, something pushed her from behind, forcing her into the room. The door slammed shut behind Alex as she stood. Then she saw the old lady rocking in a chair. Purple ooze dripped from her body as she stared at Alex.

"Hello dear," she croaked. "Shall we play a little game?"

Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling and smothered Alex in ooze.

...

I tackled Robert out of the way and the purple ooze wave smacked into the wall.

I pushed Robert down the pipe. "GO!"

We ran as the purple ooze morphed into an athlete runner.

"That's just not fair," Robert complained as we ran.

"Then let's not play fair either," I growled and whipped out my knife.

I stopped, turned, and sliced upwards. The upper body was split apart, purple tendrils waving wildly at I ran after Robert.

Robert looked back, saw the half man half split body with purple tendrils, and looked back ahead. "I think all you did was make it look scarier."

Suddenly, my vision flickered.

" _No,"_ I thought. _"Not now!"_

Then I stopped moving and fell, slipping away into the darkness.

...

I sat up in a white landscape. In front of me was a throne made of shadows. A man also made of shadows with glowing red eyes sat upon it.

I glared at him, knowing he was the Shadow. "Get me out of here! My friends are in danger!"

His empty gaze rested upon mine and spoke, though he didn't have a mouth. **_"Traveling with you, that's asking for dangerous things to happen."_**

I growled. "Why did you bring me here!?"

He laughed. **_"You and your friends were going to be taken no matter what. I just decided that I could help you, if you make a deal with me that is."_**

"Why would I need your help!?" I growled.

It felt like he was grinning. **_"Because you are going to wake up soon and you will be faced with a decision. One that could mean life or death for you and your friends."_**

 ** _"Though,"_** the Shadow held up a finger. **_"It's rigged. Made so you'll get it wrong."_**

"How do I beat it then?" I asked.

The Shadow shook his finger. **_"Nuh uh. I'll tell you, but you'll owe me a favor. Do know that double crossing me after the deal will be the death of your friends. A painful death."_**

I knew the Shadow needed me for his rise, but my friends needed me.

I was about to shake his hand, when I remembered something my father had told me once. One of the only good things Giovanni ever said to me.

 _"To make a deal with the devil,"_ he had said. _"Is to lose your own soul. And to lose your soul is to lose everything you hold dear."_

I don't think he was in his right state of mind at the time.

I retracted my hand. "No deal Shadow. I can save my friends myself."

He didn't seem surprised. **_"Even though you don't want it Zeno, you are the Hero Born of Darkness. Farewell, for now."_**

He waved his hand, making shadow ripples in the air. The shadows grew until they smothered me in their darkness.

...

George shook me awake. "You okay there son?"

I nodded weakly. "Yeah, I think so."

Somehow I wasn't in the sewers anymore. I was on the street in Konikoni.

"How'd I get back up here?" I asked groggily.

George shrugged. "I found you here."

Then he grabbed me by the neck and hoisted me upright. "Turn around Zeno."

I turned and gasped. In front of me were my friends, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. But there was another group of my friends, identical to the other group. Each group was surrounded by dozens of normal looking Dittos.

I looked at George. "You're not really human, are you?"

He gave me a maniac grin, purple ooze dripping from his chin. "I'm the leader of the infamous Ditto 5 and my plans of world domination begins here on Akala!"

He handed me his gun. "You have a choice here Zeno. Shoot any one person in whichever group you choose. If you shoot a Ditto disguised as your friend, you all get to leave alive. If you shoot your friend, you all die."

I remembered what the Shadow had said. This was rigged. I couldn't win, but I knew there had to be a way out of this or the Shadow wouldn't have tried to make a deal with me.

Realizing I had no choice but to guess, I switched off the safety. Then I noticed something off about me. My fingers were blurry. My trigger finger was disfigured while the rest looked like they split into two. I knew instantly what had to be done.

I turned the pistol in my hand and pressed it against my temple and faced "George".

He looked at me in shock. "What are you doing!?"

"Choosing," I said and pulled the trigger.

...

I woke up with something on my face. I pulled it off to see it was a Ditto. Anger fueled me, nothing else. I held Ditto in a tight grip as it tried to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" I spat and threw Ditto onto the ground away from me.

I heard my friends behind me, calling my name, but I ignored them as I pulled out my knife. "You are going to pay Ditto!"

It morphed into George from my "dream". "How'd you know!?"

I held up my hand. "My fingers. They look different when you're dreaming, so I knew what was going on."

I backed him up against the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. "Now, you need to get going."

"You'll never get rid of me!" He yelled and prepared to charge me, but I had other plans.

I let out Gyarados and he roared. "Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados fired the powerful energy beam and the Ditto was blasted across the ocean, disintegrating, his essence spraying the ocean.

I returned Gyarados and sat on the ground, exhausted.

My friends rushed up to me and I looked at them. "What happened?"

Hau explained. "We got out of the tunnel and suddenly a Ditto attached itself to your face. We tried to get it off, but we couldn't. What happened!?"

I looked at my three friends. "Oh do I have a story to tell you guys."

...

1 month later

On the shores of Kalos, the waves washed something ashore. It was a gloppy mess, but it shaped itself into a regular looking Ditto. After a while of traveling undetected, it made its way to Lumiose City.

The Ditto looked at a huge building, waiting to be bought by a wealthy business man. The Ditto morphed into a business man with a suitcase full of money.

It, he, smiled to himself. "I'll be waiting for you Zeno. One day, you'll see me again. And when you do, I'll be ready."

 **HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! INDEPENDENCE DAY! WOOHOO! Okay, I'm good. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this little horror chapter. And don't worry, the one month later applies only to the Ditto, not for Zeno and co. Next chapter things will be in the present, with Zeno going to challenge Olivia. Oh and the polls are in. Flareon: 1. Glaceon: 2. Looks like Glaceon won. Though, if someone wants to change it within a day, do so now. Because tomorrow I start writing again. You all have a good day/night. Toodles.**


	26. Chapter 25: A Rocky Finale

**Chapter 25: A Rocky Finale**

I stretched as I walked through Konikoni City. Konikoni was back to normal, but since the whole Ditto incident was basically a dream caused by the Ditto, I guess Konikoni never did change.

I bit into a bagel I got from a street vendor. The air's aroma was sweet and the smells coming from the restaurant was enough for me to want to go straight to it.

I glanced at my friends. Thankfully they didn't have to deal the whole dream thing. It wouldn't affected them a lot worse than it did me.

Hau pointed to a jewelry shop. "Let's go in there. I want to see if they have something I really want."

We shrugged and followed him into the store. Once inside, Hau immediately started talking to the girl at the cash register. I looked around the store. I saw a couple small souvenirs and even a couple fossils. What really caught my eye were there evolution stones.

I looked at them and picked up the Fire Stone. Might as well buy it incase Growlithe wants to evolve.

I took it up to the lady at the cash register and bought it. I noticed Alex bought one too, probably for her Vulpix. Once outside, I also noticed Hau bought two evolution stones. One Thunder Stone and one Ice Stone.

Hau let out his Pikachu and Eevee. He grinned at them. "Who wants to evolve!?"

Pikachu and Eevee jumped for joy and Hau laughed. "Okay, here goes."

He threw the Thunder Stone into the air and Pikachu caught it. He immediately started glowing.

Hau only held the Ice Stone now. "I don't know if this will work, but I'll give it a try."

He pressed it to Eevee's head and she (changed Eevee to female. Fits her much better) started glowing.

When Hau's two Pokémon stopped glowing, Pikachu, now Raichu, looked different from what I expected.

Rotom, who somehow always knew when he was needed, flew out of my backpack. _"Alolan Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. It uses psychokinesis to control electricity. It hops aboard its own tail, using psychic power to lift the tail and move about while riding it."_

 _"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. It can instantaneously freeze any moisture that's around it, creating ice pellets to shoot at its prey."_

While Hau danced around with his newly evolved Pokémon, I let Growlithe out. "Hey buddy. I got a Fire Stone, but I don't know if you want to evolve."

Growlithe barked and shook his head.

Rotom translated this for me. "He says he does want to evolve, but not yet."

I nodded and rubbed Growlithe's head. "It's your call buddy. Whenever you want it, I have it."

He yipped and I let him stay out, as did Hau with Raichu and Glaceon.

We looked around Konikoni a bit more before we decided to head over to the Ruins of Life, where we heard Olivia would be. Hopefully Kukui and Lillie found her as well.

We were about to leave when two Team Skull grunts rushed past us, a Slowpoke in their arms. "Make a Beedrill beeline escape yo!"

I grinded my teeth. "You know the drill guys."

Robert returned his Larvitar. "Let's go."

So, apparently while I was being dream attacked by a Ditto smothering my face, Robert got bored and wandered into Digglet's Tunnel to find and catch a Larvitar. I mean, seriously, know your priorities man.

Anyway, we gave chase to the Skull Boys. We finally caught up to them on Memorial Hill. The Skull Boys had stopped to rest on a tombstone. Then they noticed us.

Grunt A groaned. "Not you four again yo!"

Grunt B held the Slowpoke, who was slow on the update, which was that he was kidnapped. "It's our Slowpoke for life homies."

"Oh look," a familiar voice said behind us. "Zeno and Team Skull. How nice."

I turned around to see Kamake Kobayashi and two Aether Foundation employees walking towards us, a Weavile at Kamake's side.

"Weavile," Kamake said in a bored tone. "Freeze them."

Weavile froze the Skull Boys in ice. Slowpoke was unaffected by this however.

Kamake smiled and picked up the Slowpoke and handed it to one of the employees. "Get these grunts at Aether Paradise as quick as you can. Take the Slowpoke as well."

She turned to us when the Aether employees left. "A pleasure to meet you again Zeno and your friends."

Alex looked at me. "You know her?"

I shrugged. "We've met. What are you doing here Kamake? You want that battle now?"

Kamake shook her head. "Sadly I need to get back to Aether soon. But I have something to tell you four, though I was told there would be five of you."

Hau said, "Lillie's not here, but we can pass on the message soon."

When Hau said Lillie's name, I noticed a twinkle in Kamake's eyes, but it quickly vanished. A suspicion arose with Kamake now.

Kamake nodded. "That would be great. Our president, Madam Lusamine, wants to meet all of you. Meet me at Hano Grand Resort within a week and I'll take you to Aether Paradise."

We all nodded and Kamake half smiled. "I'll see you all then."

She left Memorial Hill with her Weavile following her.

Robert looked at Kamake. "Well, she's an interesting character alright."

We left it at that and made the final steps towards the Ruins of Life.

We found ourselves in a little clearing, the entrance to the Ruins against a rock wall. I didn't see anyone, except,

"LILLIE!?" The four of us yelled when Lillie and Nebby came out of the Ruins.

We all ran to meet her and gave her a hug. Hau looked happier than the rest of us to see her which I did not fail to note.

Someone else was with Lillie. She was dark skinned and head a strong looking body. She looked like she was in her late twenties.

She introduced herself. "Hello there. I'm Kahuna Olivia, a Rock type user."

We all grinned and I said, "The name's Zeno. I think I speak for my friends when I say we wish to attempt your Grand Trial."

Olivia laughed. "All four of you!? Looks like I know what I'm doing today. Who's first?"

I looked at my friends and they nodded. I looked back at Olivia. "I guess it's me then."

She smiled. "How many Pokémon do you have on you Zeno?"

"Five," I answered.

She nodded. "Perfect. A five on five Pokémon battle it is then. Prepare yourself Zeno. I'm not known to go easy on challengers."

"I wouldn't want you to," I said as I was taking my place at one end of the clearing.

Olivia threw out an Armaldo.

Rotom appeared above the battlefield. _"Armaldo, the Plate Pokémon. It lived on land and went out into the sea to hunt for prey. Its sharp claws were its greatest weapon."_

"Nice to know," I said to myself and sent out Kabuto. "Let's start this good Kabuto!"

Olivia wasted no time for banter. "Armaldo, use Metal Claw!"

Armaldo sprang at Kabuto, its arms now steel.

"Dodge using Aqua Jet!" I yelled.

Kabuto shot upwards into the air in a stream of water.

"Now use Rain Dance!" I shouted.

Rain clouds covered the the clearing, rain pounding the earth.

"Smack Down," Olivia said, somewhat calm.

Armaldo hurled a rock high above Kabuto and it smashed him to the ground.

This didn't faze me. "Use Mud Shot now!"

Kabuto fired balls of mud at Armaldo, hindering him.

"Ancient Power!" Olivia and I yelled at the same time.

Fossil rocks collided and broke upon impact.

"Use Brine on the battlefield to slow Kabuto down!" Olivia commanded Armaldo.

"Doesn't matter," I said. "Swift Swim can override some mud. Use Aqua Jet!"

Kabuto shot towards Armaldo at super speeds.

"Catch him with Metal Claw!" Olivia yelled.

Surprisedly, Armaldo caught Kabuto, but was knocked back a foot doing it.

"Now use Crush Claw!" Olivia commanded.

"Counter with Mega Drain!"

Armaldo gripped Kabuto tightly in both claws, but was weakening due to Kabuto's Mega Drain.

"Aqua Jet out of there!" I commanded.

When Armaldo's grip began to slack, Kabuto enveloped himself in water, slammed into Armaldo's chin, and shot out of range.

I narrowed my eyes. "Finish him with Aqua Jet!"

Kabuto shot towards Armaldo like a rocket.

"Armaldo," Olivia began. "Defend with Ancient Power!"

Armaldo was shielded by fossil rocks, but speed and momentum was on Kabuto's side. He broke through the rocks and into Armaldo.

For good measure and more energy to fight, I yelled, "Mega Drain!"

Armaldo fell, fainted.

Olivia returned him and smiled. "One down, four to go. I underestimated you Zeno."

She threw out a Boldore. "I won't make the same mistake twice! Boldore, use Rock Blast!"

Boldore shot rock after rock and I barely had time to yell, "Get out of there!"

Kabuto was pelted by four rocks and was knocked out cold.

I returned Kabuto, but I knew the battle had only just begun. "Let's go Decidueye!"

Decidueye came out and quickly shot a Spirit Shackle. Boldore stepped back after his shadow was shot.

"Sucker Punch!" I yelled.

Before Boldore could do anything, Decidueye appeared next to him and punched him into the air.

"Use Earthquake as you're coming down!" Olivia commanded.

When Boldore crashed to the ground, he sent a shockwave through it, causing a powerful earthquake.

Decidueye was tossed fro to fro.

"Phantom Force!" I shouted.

Decidueye disappeared into a the shadowy portal and the Earthquake ebbed away. Boldore glanced around nervously, not knowing where the Grass/Ghost type could show up.

"Leaf Blade!" I yelled as Decidueye appeared above Boldore.

He slashed at Boldore and he crouched low to the ground.

"Rock Blast!" Olivia yelled.

"Double Team!" I countered.

A dozen or so copies surrounded Boldore and he had no idea which one was the real Decidueye.

"Sandstorm!"

Boldore listened to Olivia and whipped up a powerful Sandstorm. All copies of Decidueye disappeared, revealing the real one to the left of Boldore.

"Rock Blast!" Olivia called out while I yelled to dodge.

Decidueye managed to dodge the first two rocks, but the third hit him in his left wing, his firing wing. Decidueye cried out in pain and I knew he couldn't go on like this.

"Decidueye," I called, holding his pokeball. "Return."

Decidueye was pulled back in a flash of red light. I grabbed a different pokeball and heaved it, releasing Growlithe.

Olivia laughed. "A Fire type!? You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me!"

I grinned. "Oh we will. Growlithe, use Flame Wheel and circle Boldore while using Agility."

Growlithe barked at Boldore and spun into a wheel of fire. He spun flaming circles around Boldore, all the while gaining speed. The Sandstorm still raged on, but Growlithe's heat deflected it.

"Earthquake!" Olivia yelled to Boldore, who was trapped in a ring of roaring fire.

Boldore slammed a rocky foot into the ground, causing it to shake violently. Growlithe was flung into the air, but he spun towards Boldore.

"Rock Blast him!" Olivia shouted.

"Go right through it!" I yelled. "Let our blazing sprit burn right through it!"

Growlithe howled and his wheel of fire grew in intensity and turned blue. He burned right through five rocks and slammed into Boldore, flinging him away.

Boldore struggled to get up and collapsed.

"Never underestimate the power of Fire types," I yelled to Olivia as she returned Boldore. "Especially Growlithe!"

She smiled. "I won't. Not anymore. Come on out Nosepass!"

She sent out Nosepass and I smiled. "Let's go Growlithe! Flamethrower!"

"Let's take out his main weapon!" Olivia yelled. "His speed! Thunderwave!"

"Dodge it!" I yelled, but Growlithe was hit by the sparks, paralyzed.

"Use Rock Slide Nosepass!"

Tons of rocks slid over the muddy ground, extinguishing the ring of fire and smashing into a paralyzed Growlithe.

Growlithe was on his last leg now and Olivia knew it as well as I, so I yelled, "One last turn buddy! Flame Wheel!"

He spun towards Nosepass in a straight line, his Flame Wheel blue.

When he was close, I yelled, "Reversal, now!"

Olivia had other plans. "Discharge!"

Nosepass unleashed the electricity, blasting Growlithe backwards 20 feet. I grimaced when returning him. This battle appeared to be going south fast.

I brought out Lycanroc. "Let's go Lycanroc."

Olivia looked at Lycanroc in surprise. "What an unusual Lycanroc!"

I grinned. "Special. The preferred word is special. Use Accelerock!"

Lycanroc smashed into Nosepass, not giving him anytime to block the attack.

"Rock Blast!" Olivia commanded.

"Stay steady," I said, plotting.

Lycanroc obeyed my command and was hit by a rock.

"Now use Counter!" I commanded and Lycanroc slammed into the Rock type, knocking him backwards.

Nosepass fainted as he landed at Olivia's feet. She returned him and I saw determination written all over her face.

"This battle is far from over," she called to me. "Come on out Cradily!"

Her Cradily appeared and Olivia commanded her to use Giga Drain.

"Don't get hit," I yelled. "Use Accelerock!"

Lycanroc dodged the Giga Drain and slammed into Cradily.

"Now use Brick Break!" I commanded.

Lycanroc jumped into the air and slammed his glowing tail down on Cradily.

"Use Brine!"

Cradily fired the blast of water and it knocked Lycanroc away.

I slammed my Fightinium Z into my Z-ring. "Let's end this now!"

I did the dance and yelled, "LYCANROC! ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

Lycanroc flung the punches and kicks Cradily's way and slammed her against a tree.

Olivia returned Cradily. "One more to go Zeno. I'm going all out on this one!"

She sent out a Midnight Lycanroc and he howled to the sky. He lowered his head and grinned at me, his fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Use Accelerock!" Olivia shouted.

"You do the same Lycanroc!" I countered.

Both Lycanrocs slammed into each other and Midnight Lycanroc jumped into the air.

"Counter!" Olivia commanded and her Lycanroc slammed mine into the ground.

"Get up!" I yelled desperately.

But Midnight Lycanroc bit mine in the flank with Crunch and it was over for Lycanroc. I returned him and let out Gyarados.

Gyarados roared and glared at Midnight Lycanroc. Olivia didn't look fazed by my powerful monstrosity. If anything, she was happier.

"Use Hydro Pump!" I shouted, wanting to end the battle quickly.

"Dodge and jump into the sky!" Olivia commanded Lycanroc. "And prepare for Continental Crush!"

Lycanroc dodged the Hydro Pump as Olivia started doing a Z-move dance. When she finished, she yelled, "CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

Lycanroc formed a humongous rock above Gyarados and I couldn't do a thing as I watched the giant rock slam down onto Gyarados, causing a big dust cloud to appear. When it settled, Lycanroc was panting and Gyarados had fainted.

I sighed as I returned Gyarados. I only had Decidueye left, but he was already badly damaged. As I looked at Olivia and her Lycanroc, I just knew I couldn't quit. Plus, her Lycanroc was taunting me.

I picked Decidueye's pokeball and released him. He was nursing his injured wing, but besides that he was fine.

"You're our last hope Decidueye," I said. "Do your best out there."

He nodded and focused his attention on Lycanroc.

Olivia smiled. "Let's finish this Lycanroc! Use Crunch!"

"Dodge using Phantom Force!" I commanded.

Decidueye sank into the shadows just as Lycanroc lunged.

"Leaf Blade!" I shouted and Decidueye slammed his right wing into Lycanroc when he reappeared.

I got an idea. "Decidueye, use Double Team!"

He split into dozens of copies and Lycanroc glanced around in confusion.

"Now use Phantom Force!" I commanded.

All the Decidueyes sank into the shadows and started appearing randomly in different places.

"Stay focused," Olivia called to Lycanroc.

"NOW!" I shouted at the same time.

The real Decidueye was behind Lycanroc and slashed his right wing into him. As Lycanroc was flung forwards, the Decidueye copies disappeared. Lycanroc crashed into the dirt, barely moving.

"Finish him with Leaf Storm!"

It was all over. Lycanroc had fainted and Decidueye limped over to me and I hugged him.

"You did good," I said and returned him. "You deserve and need this rest."

Olivia walked up to me. "That was a wonderful battle Zeno. I see what Hala meant when he said you were chosen by the Tapus."

She handed me the Rockium Z. "Proof that you beat me. Plus it'll help you in battle, especially your special Lycanroc."

I grinned and nodded. "Thank you."

Olivia looked at my sitting friends. "Who's next?"

Alex raised her hand first and Hau looked disappointed. "Me!"

I sat by Lillie as Alex went up to the battlefield. I leaned my head against a tree, exhausted. My eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

...

I heard... A voice. Chanting my name.

"Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno Zeno!"

A pounding joined the chant, a series of rythmic pounding.

...

I jolted awake just as Alex's Fomantis started evolving. When the glow died, Alex commanded Lurantis to use Sunny Day.

A Solar Blade was used and rocks crashed to the ground and I felt myself slip away again.

...

I was in a dark chamber.

The Prowler glared at my from the ledge she was perched on. "You have finally arrived Hero Born of Darkness. Perfect."

She drew out the "perfect" with a purr.

"What do you mean I've arrived!?" I questioned.

She purred. "Oh, you'll see soon enough Zeno. The Dark Trial begins soon."

As the dream faded, she said one last thing.

"Oh," she started. "Remember, three will enter and only one will come out alive."

...

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. "What I'd miss?"

Lillie looked at me. "They're both in their last Pokémon."

I looked at the battlefield and saw it was Lycanroc vs Incineroar. Looks like Torracat evolved as well.

It ended within ten seconds.

"Incineroar," Alex said. "Use Darkest Lariat!"

Incineroar spun towards Lycanroc and knocked him to the ground, fainted.

When Alex rejoined us, Hau lept to his feet. "My turn!"

"No Nebby!"

While Hau and Olivia were getting ready to battle, Lillie was running after Nebby, who was heading into the Ruins of Life.

Chuckling a bit, I ran to help Lillie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex run after me. While Robert stared at Hau and Olivia.

I ran into the Ruins of Life. It was barely lit by torches on the walls and I couldn't see Lillie or Nebby.

Alex caught up to me. "Where are they?"

"NEBBY! GET BACK HERE!"

It came from our left, so I pointed left. "That way."

We ran down a passage and found ourselves in a small circular room. Lillie had caught Nebby and held her against her chest.

When Alex and I joined her, the tunnel we had come from collapsed.

We all stared, our only exit gone.

Alex gulped. "That can't be good."

No sooner when she said that, the ground have way beneath us.

...

I coughed dust out of my mouth as I struggled to get up. My body was covered in a layer of dust and I tried to wipe it all off to no avail.

I looked around. Lillie was to my right, holding Nebby tight and crying, but they both looked alright. To my left, Alex was standing and okay.

"Where are we?" Alex asked, helping Lillie to her feet.

We were in another circular room, but this one was bigger and had a dozen different passageways that were lit by very dim torches. I had a sinking feeling I knew where we were.

A growl echoing down the passageways and filling the room confirmed my fears.

...

The Prowler shook her body and flicked her tail. They were here. It was time for the Dark Trial to begin.

The Prowler growled and the purple spots across her midnight fur glowed in the darkness. Her body shimmered until the only thing you could see of the Prowler were her eyes and purple spots. After a second, even those disappeared, leaving the Prowler, also known as the goddess of Death, invisible.

She purred. "Time for the hunt to begin."

 _Zeno has managed to beat his second Grand Trial, but because Nebby wanted to escape the evil bag, he fled into the Ruins of Life. Following Nebby inside were Zeno, Lillie, and Alex, the three who unwillingly entered the Dark Trial. The Prowler is on the hunt, ready to kill two people, but not if Zeno can help it. Find out if some of the beloved characters die next time._

 **I'm grinning evilly right now. You guys will either hate me or love me after you read the next chapter, which could take a couple of days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you either hated or loved the wonderful cliffhanger I left you guys on, please vote for my story and comment. With that being said, toodles.**


	27. Chapter 26: The goddess Below

**Chapter 26: The goddess Below**

"Where are we?"

I didn't answer Lillie's question. I looked up. I couldn't see anything above us except darkness, so there was no hope trying to go that way.

"Zeno," Alex began, trying not to be scared. "What do we do?"

I tried to answer her, but nothing came out. The situation felt hopeless. Then I heard something down the passageway to my left. It was a pounding sort of noise, like huge paws running on stone.

I pushed Alex and Lillie towards a different passageway. "We have to run."

Lillie stuffed Nebby in her bag and closed it tightly as we ran. Due to the dim torches, we could only see five feet in front of us. I could hear our feet pounding on the cracked stone floor, the occasional drip of water, and a low growling noise far behind us.

We rushed into a dark chamber and I quickly turned around. I let out Gyarados. "Hyper Beam the passageway!"

Gyarados obliged and after a powerful beam of energy, the way we came from collapsed. It was only a temporary victory however. Soon, the Prowler would find us.

I recalled Gyarados since he was exhausted since the battle with Olivia. I let out Growlithe and held the torch to him. "Can you make this burn brighter?"

He nodded weakly and lit the torch up. I thanked him and returned him. I had to remember all of my Pokémon and Alex's were weak because of our Grand Trial. We would only be able to get out of here ourselves.

I held the torch out in front of me as I joined Alex and Lillie in the middle of the room we were in.

Alex was tracing her finger along something on the ground. "Look at these markings. They must be thousands of years old."

I looked and saw pictures. Cave drawings of villages, battles, and death.

Alex held out her hand. "May I?"

I nodded and gave her the torch. She went over to a wall and Lillie and I followed.

Alex went right, following the wall. "If what I'm seeing here is true, then this is truly horrible! I'm seeing death, famine, disasters of all kinds! I'm also seeing people, worshipping their gods in secret."

"The Tapus?" Lillie asked, shaking.

Alex shook her head. "These are definitely not the Tapus."

She pointed at the wall at four drawings. I recognized the Prowler immediately. Next to her was drawings of a huge squid, gorilla, and spider.

I felt each drawing and their names came to me. "The Crusher."

I pointed to the giant squid, then I pointed to the gorilla. "The Breaker."

Next, I pointed to the spider. "The Stalker."

Lastly, I pointed to the Prowler. "The Prowler. These are the gods of Old."

Lillie looked at me. "The ones in the Prophecy, right?"

I nodded. "We're in here, trapped, with the Prowler hunting us."

Alex paled. "How do you know this?"

I grimaced. "A vision. I had it while you were battling."

Alex looked hurt. "You didn't watch my battle?"

A distant roar saved me from answering. I grabbed the torch back and looked around the room we were in. I saw a passageway, but only one. There was no other option.

"Come on," I said to Alex and Lillie as I hurried over to it.

We walked carefully down the passageway, brushing cobwebs out of our faces. My next step broke through something with an audible crunch. I glanced down and saw that my foot had punctured through a human rib cage.

I heard Lillie stifle a scream and Alex giving a sharp intake of breath. I looked ahead of us and saw skeletons of people and Pokémon alike.

We tried desperately not to step on one, but every 15 seconds you could hear a bone crack beneath our feet. Eventually, we made it out of the passageway. The new room we were in wasn't to my liking either though.

It was a fairly big room. The torches on the walls burned bright green in here and at the opposite end of the room was an altar. Atop it was a statue of the Prowler, her face carved into a snarl. Skeletons and bones littered the floor and the altar was covered in a faded red substance, most likely blood.

"Oh Arceus," Lillie moaned. "What happened here!?"

I clenched a fist. "Human and Pokémon sacrifices."

Alex walked up to the altar. She touched it and I felt myself being forced into a vision.

...

I was in the same room, but it was less evil looking. There were less bones and less blood and the torches burned a brighter green.

I looked to my left and right. Alex and Lillie were both here, so we were experiencing this together.

On the altar was a guy. He was chained to it, his bare chest exposed. Someone walked into the chamber in robes, a ceremonial knife in his right hand.

The man on the altar screamed and thrashed. The man in robes knelt by the altar, muttered something incoherent, then plunged the knife into the man's chest.

Lillie turned away, but Alex and I watched as blood poured down the altar.

...

We awoke from the vision and Lillie sobbed. "That was horrible!"

Alex rushed to her side and hugged her, comforting her.

I walked over to the altar and gripped it tightly. Luckily no vision came, but I didn't really care. I was too angry at the moment. So much evil and darkness in this place, it was too much to bear.

I felt the presence of the Shadow near me.

He chuckled. **_"Your friends are going to die Zeno. What are you going to do about it?"_**

I ignored him and scanned the room. Aside from the passageway we came from, I couldn't see an exit.

The Shadow shifted closer to me. **_"I can help Zeno. All you have to do is make a deal."_**

I could hear something crushing bones the way we had come. The Prowler.

The Shadow held out his hand. **_"Come on Zeno. I'm your only hope."_**

Finally, I spotted something. Behind the Prowler statue, I could see a small, dark opening.

I turned around and the Shadow disappeared. "Come on guys! Over here!"

Alex and Lillie ran to me as I squeezed through the opening. Lillie came in next and just as Alex was about to squeeze in, the Prowler materialized next to her. She was big and her fangs alone were as long as my body. She swiped a paw at Alex and she was flung against the altar.

"NO!" I screamed, but the Prowler roared and the opening collapsed, leaving Lillie and I covered in darkness.

I punched the rocks blocking me from Alex and the Prowler. Lillie stopped me when she noticed my hands were bleeding.

"We need to get out of here," Lillie said softly, trying to act brave.

I nodded weakly. I couldn't punch the rocks uselessly. I needed to get out of here with Lillie alive.

We were in a small tunnel and we had to slouch to walk. I tried not to think about Alex as we walked, knowing full well it was my fault.

Luckily the torch still burned bright in my hand, so at least we could see where we were going. Soon, we came out of the tunnel onto a ledge.

The ledge extended from the tunnel only for three feet, then beyond that below was an endless chasm. On the other side of the chasm was another tunnel. Connecting both sides was a very old, very unstable looking wooden bridge.

"It's like the one back on Mahalo Trail," Lillie breathed.

Nebby poked her head out of the bag to look, but Lillie pushed her back in. I put a foot lightly on the bridge and it creaked immediately. Our chances of survival were not looking good. I decided not to risk it.

I released my Decidueye who was still nursing his injured wing. I looked at him. "I know you're hurt, but this is a matter of life and death."

I choked on the word death, but continued. "We need you to get us to the other side. Please Decidueye."

He kooed softly and nodded weakly. He sank into a shadowy portal and Lillie and I jumped in after him. We reappeared on the other side in the opening of the tunnel.

I looked at Decidueye. "Thank you buddy."

I returned him and Lillie and I started walking.

As we were walking, Lillie spoke in a soft voice. "It wasn't your fault Zeno."

I didn't say anything. I didn't trust myself to.

After what seemed like an eternity, we reached a dead end.

"What do we do now?" Lillie asked.

I felt the wall. It felt lose whenever I pushed it.

"Stand back," I said to Lillie and took a few steps back as well.

I rammed my shoulder into the wall and it crumbled. I fell into a small room. I stood and looked around. It was about five feet in diameter and it looked like some kind of dungeon. There was even a skeleton of a human chained to the wall, a whole leg missing from his body.

When Lillie came in after me, I said, "This must've been some sort of prison cell."

There was an opening to my left and I went through it. I was now in a long tunnel, every seven feet or so was a dungeon like the one I bust into.

"And the Prowler was their warden," I said softly when Lillie joined me.

We went down the long tunnel and after a minute, entered another passageway. After going through it for another minute, we walked into a circular room identical to the one we started out in. The same dozen, dim passageways lining the circular wall.

I punched the wall. We were back where we started. I looked at my bloody fingers, hoping, hoping there was a small chance, but to no avail. I had all my correct fingers, nothing wrong with them. So this wasn't a dream.

Lillie looked at me, a little frightened. "Zeno, do you hear that?"

I listened and heard something coming down a passageway. Something big.

I grabbed Lillie's hand. "RUN!"

We ran down a passageway, hoping for the best. I heard the Prowler not far behind us and then I felt Lillie's hand slip from my grasp.

"Lillie!" I yelled, turning around, but she was gone and so was the Prowler.

I sank to my knees, sobbing. First Alex, now Lillie. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. My past was becoming my present. My darkness roared inside of me like a raging volcano.

I stood, my trench coat sweeping the ground as I did so. I had become him again, my past self, but I didn't care. I was going to kill the Prowler, no matter what.

I walked slowly down the dark passageway, abandoning the torch. I didn't need the light. All I needed was the darkness.

As I walked, alone in the dark, memories of my past resurfaced. Me, as a 7-year old, cowering in fear of bringing father's wrath again. A year after that, I was forced to watch as people were brutally killed at a table. I remembered getting beaten, starving, dying.

I clenched a fist. I survived all that just to have a glimmer of hope here in Alola, only to watch as it broke apart.

The Shadow appeared next to me, but before he could say anything, I yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He was gone and I fell to my knees. Despair threatened to overwhelm me, but rage quickly replaced the emotion. I got back on my feet and continued walking.

After a while, I came to a large cave. It was pitch black and I could barely make out the glowing eyes of the Prowler across the cave, which must've been at least a fifty meters.

Torches blazed to life as I made my way further into the cave. I began to feel the ground slope upwards. I stopped when I saw a long and deep ravine ahead of me. More torches flared to life and I saw that the ravine was ten feet across and separated me from the Prowler. I could see her perfectly, but then I noticed something. Something that gave me hope and that hope extinguished all of my race. That something was Alex and Lillie.

They were tied to a rope that hung from the ceiling above the ravine.

They both looked at me. "ZENO!"

I stared in amazement, then focused my attention on the Prowler.

"Let them go!" I yelled.

The Prowler laughed. "It's not going to be that easy Zeno."

She raised her right front paw and a claw jutted out and she struck three slashes into the ground. "Three enter, one leaves alive."

I clenched both fists. "Not going to happen! Both of them are going to get out of here alive, with or without me!"

The Prowler sat back and licked a paw. "You don't have a choice Zeno. This is the Dark Trial and to complete it, one will live and two will die. It's simple. Has your past taught you nothing!?"

I turned my head away.

The Prowler purred. "You haven't told your friends yet, have you?"

"Told us what!?" Alex demanded, thankfully looking at the Prowler and not me.

She laughed. "His evils! His darkness! His past!"

She looked at me and it looked like her eyes were looking into my soul. "He has kept that part of his life hidden from everyone for so long. Including his friends."

I was getting angrier by the second.

"He has done so much wrong in his life-"

"ENOUGH!"

I didn't realize I had shouted that until it had finished echoing across the large cave.

I glared at the Prowler. "This isn't about me!"

She barred her fangs. "This has everything to do with you! The Dark Trial, the trials of your past, present, and future! And of all the things to come if you choose to survive this!"

The Shadow appeared next to me and I knew only I could see him.

He leaned close. **_"You can't save your friends alone Zeno. You need me."_**

"I don't care about all that!" I shot back, ignoring the Shadow. "I just want to be a normal trainer! I don't want to deal with anything like this!"

"You have no choice Hero Born of Darkness!" She roared, shaking the cave. "It is your destiny!"

"Why do you care!" I shouted. "You're evil! You are the goddess of Death!"

I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

 ** _"You'll never make it out alive,"_** the Shadow whispered. **_"I can help you."_**

The Prowler roared in anger. "EVIL!? Is that what you believe!? I was overthrown and forced to watch as my home and my people were taken from me!"

Suddenly, her eyes glowed and I was flung into the past, along with Alex and Lillie.

...

I stood with Alex and Lillie by my side, but we couldn't move nor speak as we watched what happened.

We stood on what I assumed was the top of Digglet's Tunnel. Atop it with us was a dark skinned man in robes holding a wooden staff. Alongside him was the Prowler, but she had golden fur with brown spots. They both watched as the sky was inked black with darkness and thunder could be heard overhead.

"What do we do?" Asked the guy, staring at the blackness overhead.

The Prowler stared at the sky. "Gather your people Kahuna Mavrior. Get them below ground. Above ground won't be safe soon. I sense the Tapus coming."

She looked to the other islands. "We will protect all of you. Just get your people safe."

Kahuna Mavrior nodded and walked down the hill.

Then, in the ocean a couple miles from Akala, the water exploded as the four Tapus burst through the waves. Tapu Koko, a pink, green, and blue Tapu flew into the air. The pink one flew straight for the Prowler. The Prowler roared and lunged, her claws extended and get golden fur glowing.

Time sped forwards and it stopped in the middle of a battle. On Melemele, a huge ape, the Breaker, fought against Tapu Koko. Near the island next to Melemele, a squid the size of an island, the Crusher, lashed its tentacles at the blue Tapu. On the island next to Akala, the green Tapu bashed itself against a giant spider, the Stalker. On Akala, the pink Tapu shot a Moonblast that was heading straight for a group of people.

"NO!" Roared the Prowler, bloody and exhausted, but she hurled herself in front of the Moonblast.

She fell to the ground, limp. The pink Tapu flung another Moonblast that killed the people this time.

I heard the present day Prowler monologue. "Tapu Lele was cruel! She was the Tapu of Death!"

Tapu Lele knelt next to the Prowler and began draining her, turning her fur midnight black and her spots purple.

"She took my power," the Prowler continued, almost sobbing. "I was the goddess of Life, but she ripped that from me! She became the Tapu of Life and I became the goddess of Death!"

In the background, the Crusher, the Breaker, and the Stalker were all being drained as well.

The past faded away as I was brought back to the present. I stumbled back, trying to process what I just saw.

The Prowler looked mentally broken. "They cast us away, the Kahunas betrayed us and joined the Tapus. They were the victors, so they told history what they wanted it to be!"

Her eyes hardened. "This prison has kept me trapped for so long. It blackened my soul and I soon accepted my new title as the goddess of Death."

She looked at me. "Some worshipped me in secret as well as the other gods of Old. They did sacrifices for us, human and Pokémon. It helped us become who we are now."

She slammed her paw on the ground, shaking the cave. "We have slumbered for a thousand years and the Shadow promised us Alola could be ours again if we helped him. I will do anything to save my people and my home from the Tapus!"

I couldn't help but feel bad for the Prowler and the other gods. Getting your home, your identity, and your people taken away from you was beyond terrible. Heartbreaking didn't even come close, but I had to focus on the present Prowler. The one who is evil.

"We've gotten off the task at hand," the Prowler spoke. "You must choose."

 ** _"You can't save them without me Zeno,"_** the Shadow said, holding out a shadowy hand. **_"Make a deal and I can help you."_**

"You must choose!" The Prowler roared.

 ** _"Make the deal!"_**

"CHOOSE!"

I calmed myself, twisted my hand at the right angle, and said, "I choose this then."

I threw my Haunting killing knife at the Prowler. She shimmered away and the knife went right through her and stuck itself into the cave wall.

"Missed!" The Prowler grinned.

I smiled right back. "You're a Ghost type, right? Maybe a Psychic type as well? That knife works really well on Ghosts."

Her eyes widened as she tried to move her half-faded body, but it was stuck. Stuck to the knife that was firmly embedded in the wall.

"NOOO!" She roared as I made as I made a flying leap off the edge of the cliff.

I grabbed onto Lillie's rope and swung it to my side of the ravine and cut the rope with a regular knife. We dropped the six feet to the ground and I stood quickly.

I prepared to jump for Alex, but the Prowler roared. "You two may live, but she will not!"

She shot a Shadow Ball and it cut through Alex's rope. Alex fell screaming into the ravine. As if in slow motion, I ran and jumped into the ravine after her.

I managed to grab the end of Alex's rope with my right hand and my left clung to the side of the ravine, about 15 feet down it. The pain in my arms were extreme, but I clung to both the rope and the rock wall.

"Let me go!" Alex yelled to me.

"NEVER!" I yelled as I pulled the rope up with one hand, my arms burning.

Then the pain disappeared as my body and Alex's were covered with psychic energy. We were lifted up and out of the ravine and dumped next to Lillie.

The Prowler had broke freed herself and it looked like she had been the one to save us.

"You will all leave alive," she said and her body shimmered gold for a second and I could see her good self fighting her bad self.

Alex's, Lillie's, and my body faded until we looked like ghosts and we were hurled towards the ceiling. Before we went through it, I saw the Prowler in agony, as her two sides fought each other.

...

We reappeared above the ground where I had fought Olivia. Robert, Hau, and Olivia stared at us in amazement and relief, before they rushed towards us.

Our bodies solidified and we collapsed on the ground. I looked at Lillie and Alex. Both had cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious.

It hit me then. I survived the Dark Trial. Not only that, but I managed to get Alex and Lillie out of there as well.

Robert helped me to my feet while Olivia helped Alex and Hau helped Lillie.

"Where'd you guys go!?" Robert exclaimed, then noticed our injuries. "And what in the name of Arceus happened!?"

I waved him away. "Nevermind that now."

I looked at Olivia. "You need to tell us everything you know."

"Tell you what?" She asked, but I could see it in her eyes that she already knew what I was talking about.

"Alola's history," I explained. "Its true history. We need to know everything around the time your ancestor, Kahuna Mavrior was alive."

...

Deep below, the Prowler roared in pain. Her mind was conflicted, split into two. Her body shimmered gold, then back to black.

"I am the goddess of Death!" One part of her roared and the other part of her roared, "NO! I am the goddess of Life!"

...

The Shadow watched calmly as the Prowler struggled with her identity. He turned and walked away.

 ** _"Zeno and his friends surviving the Dark Trial was only the beginning,"_** he thought. **_"Soon, they will know his past and he'll make the deal_**."

He grinned. **_"They always do."_**

 _Zeno, Alex, and Lillie all survived the Dark Trial and now they want to know Alola's true history. The gods of Old were good Deitys, but the Tapus overthrew them and wrote history the way they wanted it to be written. The Prowler is conflicted with her identity and the Shadow plots ahead. Find out about the past of Alola next time._

 **Well, do you guys hate me or love me? Or a little of both? This is my favorite chapter so far, but the chapter after the next chapter will rival this one. The story is heating up and more exciting things are bound to happen. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please vote and comment on, well, anything about the chapter. I don't care. Well, see you guys probably in a couple days. Toodles.**


	28. Chapter 27: The Dark Past of Alola

**Chapter 27: The Dark Past of Alola**

Olivia led us back into the Ruins of Life and we walked down a passageway. "I only discovered this room recently. It's... It's changed my perspective on history quite a bit."

We found ourselves in a circular room. To be honest, I had enough of circular rooms for one lifetime. On the wall were hundreds of drawings and ancient writing of the past. Scattered across the floor were a bunch of scrolls.

Olivia picked up a scroll and dusted it off. "I don't know how these survived over a thousand years, but they provided a lot of insight."

I crossed my arms. "Just tell us what you know about Alola's history."

She hesitated. "It's not just Alola's history. It's its secrets, a dark history that is better left forgotten."

"That's not your decision to make," Alex said and I shot her a grateful look.

Olivia nodded. "I suppose you're right."

She sat in the middle of the room with her legs crossed. "It all started with a prophecy..."

...

Kahuna Mavrior watched as the Prowler's eyes glowed as did her golden coat of fur. She spoke in a clear voice that sounded like life itself.

 _"As darkness rises_

 _Age old enemies return_

 _A Hero Born of Darkness_

 _Chosen by the Creator_

 _Must conquer his past_

 _So the Shadow may fall_

 _Betrayal lies..."_

Then her eyes turned black and a deeper, almost crystal like voice spoke. "My world was plunged into darkness by the Shadow's hand. I have been imprisoned, blamed for what has happened. But one day my power will return. I, the Blinding One, shall return and take back the light."

The Prowler fell to her side, breathing heavily.

Mavrior looked pale. "The Shadow and the Tapus at the same time. How can we hope to survive!?"

The Prowler slowly got to her feet. "I don't know Mavrior. I don't know."

...

Kahuna Mavrior met with the other Kahunas atop Mount Lanakila. Kahuna Kress of the Melemele Tribe stood to one side and Kahuna Callie of the Poni Tribe stood next to him. Kahuna Dreg of the Ula'Ula Tribe accompanied Mavrior up the mountain.

"Why have we been summoned here?" Asked Kress in a gruff voice.

"Because," Callie said. "Mavrior suspects they're beginning to realize."

She looked at the Kahuna of the Akala Tribe and he nodded. "The gods are desperately looking for ways to prepare for the Shadow and the Tapus. But I also think they're beginning to suspect we have something to do with the betrayal part of the prophecy."

Mavrior looked at his fellow Kahunas. "If they realize we're the ones betraying them, we can't help the Tapus rise."

The Kahunas shared glances, worried expressions on all their faces.

What do we do?" Asked Dreg finally.

"We move up the schedule," Mavrior said. "Next full moon they need to rise."

Callie looked shocked. "But that's in 6 days. We won't have enough time to prepare our tribes. "

Mavrior looked away. "It's our only option. We all knew the price for betraying our gods."

The others nodded grimly. The price for betraying the ones who've cared for them ever since their ancestors came to Alola was a high one, but they wanted a fresh start. One with new deities. Deities that could be formed into the perfect Guardians of Alola.

...

The Prowler walked atop Vast Poni Canyon, her golden fur almost blending in with her surroundings. She walked along the edge and noticed her brother, the Stalker, crawling along the sides of the canyon. His main body was bigger than the Prowler's and his giant eight legs tripled his size. His body was forest green and moss hung from his legs and body.

"Finally awoken from your web?" The Prowler teased.

He clicked his mouth with his giant fangs. "You know full well I only make webs for my people. My webs are good for nets for their fishing."

The Prowler growled good naturedly. "Yeah yeah I know. Where's are brother?"

The Stalker's eight eyes looked ahead where the Altar of the Sunne and Moone was. "He's already there, but you already knew that with your great eyesight."

She laughed. "Oh, maybe I did. Just wanted to test you brother. Got to keep you on your eight legs don't I?"

Indeed the Prowler could see her brother, the Breaker, from here. His giant ape body was hard to miss. He was twice the size of the Prowler with giant muscles and huge fists that could break anything. His fur was mostly black with a bit of red streaks, but his face was void of color.

The Prowler and the Stalker reached the Altar of the Sunne and Moone on schedule and just as a human awoke from her trance.

The Breaker grunted. "Finally you two made it. I've been stuck here with this girl who's been sleeping this whole time."

"You know better than to mock me god of Conflict," she warned him, her usual mischievous brown eyes glaring at him. "You may have great physical strength, but that's nothing compared to the might of the Draconids."

The Draconid in front of them may not look like much, but she had powers no one, not even the gods could comprehend. Her black hair swept down her head and she wore a tattered grey cape. Her brown eyes sparked in the dusk light and almost appeared green.

She looked to the West. "The sun is setting and the moon is rising. You're all lucky this rare moment is occurring when it is."

When the sun was halfway through setting, half of it visible above the waves, and the moon halfway above the waves in the East, the Draconid gave a resounding clap that echoed across Vast Poni Canyon. A dome encircled the Altar of the Sunne and Moone, everything outside of it halting to a complete stop as time stood still. Both halves of the Sun and Moon rose above the Altar and became one. High above the Altar shone a brilliant ball of light, half of it the Sun and half the Moon. It cast a huge ray of white light on the center of the Altar. The Draconid and the gods stepped back as it burst into shards of brilliant light, then disappeared.

Where the light had been, was a magnificent lion and and a beautiful bat. Solgaleo and Lunala had arrived.

Solgaleo looked at the Draconid. "Why have we been summoned here Draconid?"

She nodded her head at the gods. "Ask them. It's their problem."

Lunala looked at the gods and spoke in a melodic tone. "Speak gods of Alola."

The Prowler bowed and looked at the embodiments of the Sun and Moon. "Darkness is coming to Alola. The Shadow is rising again and he brings along our enemies, the Tapus."

"Your enemies," Solgaleo corrected. "Not ours."

The Prowler nodded. "Yes, fine. They threaten Alola and us, the gods of Alola. They mean to overthrow us completely and the Shadow wishes to cover the world in darkness. What must we do? We ask for your guidance and help."

"We-" Lunala started, then choked as a black liquid flowed from her mouth.

The same happened to Solgaleo and then both of them disappeared back from whence they came. The half Sun and Moon above was covered in shadows and a human figure made of shadows with red eyes emerged from the ground. His shadows spread from him and covered the Altar in darkness.

The Draconid stepped in front of him, unafraid. "You have no business here Shadow. Leave, before I force you to."

He laughed maliciously. **_"I would love to see you try Zinnia of the Draconids, but you are not needed here anymore."_**

He waved his hand and Zinnia fell through a hole of shadows and disappeared.

The Shadow looked at the gods of Alola. **_"I warn you gods, I am coming. Your pathetic excuse for a Hero Born of Darkness cannot hope to defeat me. The Tapus will take your place as the Guardians of Alola and rule Alola."_**

The Breaker pounded his chest. "You can't win Shadow! We will crush you!"

 ** _"We will see,"_** the Shadow said and dissolved back into the shadows. Time returned to normal and the Altar was free of shadows. The Prowler stared at where Zinnia disappeared.

"He's more powerful than we thought," she growled. "How can we stop him if not when a Draconid could?"

The Stalker looked at his sister. "That's why we have the Hero Born of Darkness."

The Prowler turned away. "He's not ready. He hasn't even been able to conquer his past. How can he defeat the Shadow?"

The Breaker looked thoughtful, which was unusual for him. "Maybe he can't, but he could delay him."

"How?" Asked his siblings.

He pounded the ground slightly. "Is he strong enough to control some of his darkness? Enough to delay the Shadow for at least a thousand years?"

The Stalker nodded. "I believe he is."

The Prowler growled. "We can only hope."

She looked to Ula'Ula Island. "Stalker, go home. Prepare him for what he needs to do."

She looked to the heavens above. "I have a feeling they're coming."

...

As the gods of Alola were being drained of their powers, a scrawny boy, Zes, the Hero Born of Darkness, was enveloped in shadows as the Shadow stood over him. He rested his hand on his head, filling it with darkness. With the last of his strength in his mind, the Hero Born of Darkness shattered his mind, killing himself and forcing the Shadow into a deep slumber from which he would not begin to wake for another thousand years.

...

The Tapus gathered on Mount Lanakila, their new powers making them the new Guardians of Alola.

"The Shadow may have fallen," Tapu Koko said. "But Alola is still ours to rule!"

The other Tapus nodded as green smoke enveloped them. They fell asleep instantly and after a minute, the gas dissipated. The four Kahunas emerged from behind the rock they were hiding behind.

Kress stood by Tapu Koko, Mavrior by Tapu Lele, Callie by Tapu Fini, and Dreg by Tapu Bulu.

They did a ritual for a couple minutes and when it was complete, Mavrior leaned on his staff.

He looked at his fellow Kahunas. "It is done. They have completely forgotten about the Shadow and will be who we want them to be. The perfect Guardians."

Callie nodded. "They will believe the gods of Old were evil and that they stopped them."

Kress grinned. "Thankfully the Shadow is dead."

He looked at Dreg. "He is dead, right?"

Dreg nodded. "I believe so. Zes did his job well, but he died doing it."

Mavrior looked at the Tapus. "Alola has new Guardians now and Alola will be forever prosperous."

...

Olivia finished and we were all shocked.

"So," I said. "The gods of Old were peaceful deities?"

Olivia nodded. "From what the ancient Kahunas wrote, yes."

"Do the Tapus know?" Alex asked.

"No," Olivia said. "I have made sure to keep my findings a secret from them incase they regained their memories of who they used to be."

"The Tapus were evil and might still be," Hau said. "I find that hard to believe."

Lillie nodded. "I know. Has Alola's way of life all been a lie?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know for sure."

"What I know for sure," I said, standing up. "Is that I'm the only one who can stop the Shadow and I might die doing it. Because I'm the current Hero Born of Darkness."

Olivia's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, a guy burst into the room, gasping for air.

Olivia rushed to him. "What happened!?"

He gasped for breath. "Konikoni... They're there... Fighting each other."

Olivia looked worried. "Who's fighting who in Konikoni?"

"Team Skull and Team Radiance are fighting each other in the streets of Konikoni," he gasped, then fainted.

...

Nanu looked at the message he got from one of his contacts in Kanto. His contact was busy investigating Team Rocket's activities and told Nanu information if needed.

Nanu sat back in his chair. If what his contact said was true, then that meant there was one more Team Rocket operative in Alola.

Nanu read the name aloud. "Zeno."

Along with the name came a picture. A grimy photo of a 13-year old boy in a trench coat holding a gun to a man's head.

 _Zeno and his friends finally learned Alola's dark history and that the Tapus and gods of Old are not who they originally thought they were. But now Konikoni is the battleground for both Team Skull and Team Radiance. Also, Nanu now knows that a Team Rocket member is in Alola and that his name is Zeno. What will happen when they finally meet? Find out in who knows when._

 **Pretty short chapter, I'll admit it. These keep happening often. Hopefully they won't occur much often, but I can't promise. Anyway, this chapter was delayed by ten minutes because Wattpad started glitching again. I hope all the issues are getting resolved so all who wish can read this chapter without interruption. If you liked this chapter, please leave a vote and comment and I'll see you guys next time with what should be one of my favorite chapters. Toodles.**


	29. Chapter 28: Gang War in Konikoni

**Chapter 28: Gang War in Konikoni**

Olivia had Cradily watch over the man as we all rushed out of the Ruins of Life.

"I shouldn't have stayed away for so long," I heard Olivia mutter to herself.

I checked my fingers. I had a habit of doing it now ever since the Ditto incident. Nowadays I was never really sure if I was awake or dreaming. Thankfully, it looked like I was awake.

When we reached the highest point in Memorial Hill, we could see Konikoni. Smoke billowed out of buildings and a couple fires burned on the street. Team Skull and Team Radiance grunts were battling it out all over the city, either with Pokémon or fists. Some even had baseball bats.

Olivia gripped her hands into fists. "I am not letting them ruin my home!"

She rushed down the hill and my friends and I followed suit. On the way down, I noticed the Police Station was on fire. I motioned for my friends to keep going as I ran to see if I was needed.

I ran up to the doors and kicked them open. I covered my mouth with my trench coat to avoid breathing in the smoke and yelled, "HEY! Anyone in here!?"

I made my way inside and noticed a man with gray hair slumped on a desk. When I got to him, I noticed someone must've knocked him out. He did look old, but he still looked strong nonetheless.

I was preparing to lift him when I noticed the computer. On it was a message along with a picture. A picture of me and my name.

Instincts took over and I chucked the computer into the fire. The noise it made the cop groan. I considered leaving him, but I put his arm around my shoulders and dragged him out of the station. Once I was a safe enough distance away from anything on fire, I dropped him and read his name tag. Officer Nanu.

I considered slitting his throat, but that was the old me talking.

 _"No,"_ I thought. _"Even if he knows who I am, I can't kill him. If I did, I'd lose another part of myself and everything I've worked towards to be better."_

Something knocked me to the ground by Nanu. I rolled over to see five Radiance grunts.

One grinned. "Cassandra wants to take you alive, but we don't mind killing you now boy."

I hopped to my feet. "One against all of you? Hardly seems fair doesn't it?"

Another grunt grinned. "We don't play fair."

I cracked my knuckles. "Oh, I didn't mean unfair for me. You should've brought more grunts."

I felt someone walk up to my side from behind. "So you're saying you don't need my help?"

I looked to my right and saw Gladion next to me, a smirk on his face.

I shrugged. "And make it more unfair for them? Be my guest Emo Boy."

The grunts got tired of waiting and charged. Gladion moved to one side while I rolled to the other side. I jumped back up, my trench coat getting in their faces. Gladion used that distraction to his advantage and punched one in the nose and kicked him in the stomach. One down, four to go. Naturally, two went for Emo Boy and guess who got the other two?

Both swung a fist at the same time and I caught both in my hands and gripped them tight. "I mean, why do you have an emo haircut Emo Boy?"

He dodged a blow and got a grunt in a headlock. "Why should I tell you Stalker?"

I twisted my foes' arms and smashed them together. "The name Stalker is already taken. Get a better name for me."

Gladion threw the grunt at his companion. "Stalker fits you perfectly."

I sighed as I hoisted a grunt up by the collar of his jumpsuit. "Oh fine. It's going to get confusing though when the original Stalker shows up."

I punched the guy in the face, dropped him, and ducked as his buddy swung his uninjured fist.

Emo Boy smashed a grunt's head into a tree. "Yeah, I doubt that."

I kneed the last guy in the chin and let him fall to the ground, listening to the moans and groans of the grunts in pain. "I think our work here is done."

Gladion and I looked towards Konikoni which was still under attack.

As we ran for the city, I asked, "Why'd you come? I know it's not out of the kindness of your heart."

He scowled. "I needed to make sure Lillie was okay."

"Apart from the Prowler," I muttered under my breath. "She's fine."

He looked at me. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I said innocently as we entered Konikoni.

It was chaos like Alola hasn't seen for a very long time. People were running and screaming, trying to escape the city. But two Team Skull grunts with burning sticks held them back.

Gladion and I looked at each other and nodded.

I walked up to the guy on left and grabbed the stick and broke off the burning part. "Didn't mommy ever tell you not to play with fire?"

I bashed him in the head and yelled at the civilians. "GO! GO!"

They ran out of the burning city. I looked at Gladion and saw that he had a look in his eyes as he looked at me. Was that, admiration!?

Then he looked ahead and was shocked. "Lillie!"

He ran forwards and I saw Lillie backing away from Plumeria.

"What's in the bag girl!?" She snarled, but then Gladion slammed into her.

Plumeria got up and grabbed him by the throat. "Pathetic Gladion. I taught you better."

"REMATCH!" I yelled as I rammed into her.

She stumbled backwards. "I don't have time for this. Salazzle!"

A shiny Salazzle almost as big as a Totem appeared next to Plumeria. She grinned. "Get them."

Salazzle roared and shot a jet of flames at the three of us. I tackled both Gladion and Lillie out of the way.

I glared at Salazzle. "I'd like you to meet my little, uh, very big friend."

I released Gyarados and upon seeing his enemy, didn't bother waiting for an order. He shot a Hydro Pump and knocked Salazzle into a building. While they fought, I released both Kabuto and Growlithe.

"Growlithe," I said. "Fire against fire, got it? Kabuto, on my shoulder. You're gonna be my gunner."

I looked at Gladion and Lillie as Kabuto got into my shoulder. "You two stay safe."

Gyarados followed me as I ran further into the city since,

Salazzle disappeared. Growlithe spun into fires, adding their power to his Flame Wheel, but staying near me. Kabuto shot Mud Shot after Mud Shot into the fires on my shoulder while Gyarados blew fire away with Hurricane and Hydro Pump.

Once we reached the center of Konikoni, I yelled, "Kabuto! Create the biggest rain cloud you can muster with Rain Dance!"

A huge rain cloud formed above Konikoni, not big enough to cover the entire city, but it definitely helped with the fires.

Where we were at, grunts of both teams fought each other. Punches and kicks were exchanged, along with the occasional baseball bat.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Skull grunt rush towards me, a knife in his hand. Before I could do anything, Kabuto jumped off my shoulder, glowing and growing. Long scythe arms appeared and they clashed against the small blade.

The Skull grunt gulped as the glow died and revealed Kabutops. Kabutops swung his scythe and blew up a dark wind that slashed the grunt into the air.

Kabutops looked at me and cocked his head. "Kabutops."

I grinned. "I'd hug you, but I don't want to get impaled."

Growlithe ran up to us, barking and looking down the street. I followed his gaze and saw Cassandra walking down the middle of the street. Her flaming red hair swayed as flames burned on each side of her.

"Geez," I said, taking a battle pose with Gyarados above me and Kabutops and Growlithe on either side of me. "She sure loves to make an entrance doesn't she."

"Out of the way kid," Plumeria said, walking ahead of me, her big Salazzle following her.

I took a step back. "Boss battle it is then."

Cassandra released a Florges and an Arcanine. "Admin Plumeria. How nice of you to show up."

Plumeria crossed her arms. "This is our turf now, not yours. Get out!"

"Oh honey," said Cassandra sweetly. "That just will not do. You see, I have a reputation to uphold."

Plumeria snorted. "What reputation? That you're crazy? Everyone knows that."

Cassandra contained her calm composure. "Fine then, if that's how you want to play it. Florges, Moonblast! Arcanine, Fire Blast!"

I shielded my face as the Fire Blast crashed into Salazzle. The Moonblast came at the Poison/Fire type next, but Salazzle broke it with her fangs.

"You'll have to do better than that," Plumeria said. "Sludge Wave."

Salazzle roared and a toxic wave broke out of the ground and slammed into both Florges and Arcanine. More things caught fire around them and the street was melting a bit.

"You might want to stop them."

I turned around to see Kamake. She looked at me. "At this rate they'll level the city."

"Gyarados," I said, turning my Waterium Z. "Hydro Vortex please."

I finished the dance and Gyarados unleashed a huge wave of water and flung it at the battle. Plumeria, Cassandra, and their Pokémon slammed into a building. Their Pokémon fainted while Plumeria and Cassandra groaned in pain.

Suddenly, a house burst into flames across the street. A firefighter was holding a woman from rushing back inside.

"MY BABY!"

I looked at Kamake and she nodded towards the house. "Go, I'll deal with Cassandra and Plumeria."

As I ran, I knew I could've just ignored the house and help Kamake, but I didn't. I rushed past the firefighter, ignoring his cries for me to stop, and into the blazing house. I held my trench to my face and heard the baby crying on the floor above me. I rushed up the burning stairs, ignoring the searing heat.

When I got to the top, I heard the baby crying from a room. I burst in and saw a cradle surrounded by flames. I leaned in and picked up the crying baby.

The room started to crumble and I went back into the hallway. I went to the stairs, but the way down had collapsed.

I grimaced. "This just couldn't be easy could it."

Luckily, I could still go up. I ran up the stairs and into another room. It was burning bad and the only way out was through a window.

I groaned. "Always a stinking window."

I went over to it, picked up a charred piece of wood, and smashed it through the window. It was just big enough for me to jump out of, but I couldn't survive the fall without a broken leg. Luckily, I know who could.

I released Lycanroc into the burning room with us. "I need you to take the baby and jump. I'll be out after you."

Lycanroc nodded and grabbed the baby by his clothes and jumped out the window. I climbed out the window just as the ceiling inside collapsed.

I was about to look for a way down when I noticed Cassandra running across the rooftop of the adjacent building.

"Gyarados!" I yelled and he flew towards me.

I let go of the window and onto his back. "After her!"

He roared and sped towards her. When we were above her, I dropped down and slammed her to the ground.

She threw me off. "You insolent child! I would kill you now if Giovanni didn't want you alive!"

I stumbled backwards as if she struck me. "How do you know Giovanni."

She grinned. "He wanted a someone he could trust in Alola incase he needed to set up a business here. Now that you're here, he wants me to retrieve you for him."

Gyarados hovered above me. "I'd like to see you try Cassandra."

She stepped backwards. "We'll meet again Zeno."

I let her run off. No point in capturing her and have her telling everyone how she knows me.

I had Gyarados return me to the ground where my other Pokémon met up with me.

I released Decidueye. "Alright gang. Konikoni is still overrun with Team Skull and Radiance grunts. I think it's time we showed them who to fear."

They gave a resounding cry and I looked back down the street, seeing dozens of grunts. "Let's go get 'em."

...

Everything went by so fast. One moment I would be ducking under a fist as Decidueye nocked an arrow at them and the next moment, Robert, Alex, or Hau would at my side with their Pokémon. I honestly preferred Robert. He had some muscles on him.

Eventually, I wound up with Emo Boy again.

"Hey," I said, kicking a grunt between the legs. "How's it hangin?"

He spun a grunt into me and I tripped her to the ground. "Delightful. I heard about the Prowler from Lillie."

I froze, which almost cost me, but I managed to block an incoming punch. "Uh, just so you know, Lillie survived, because I saved her."

Gladion creaked a Skull grunt's arm. "She also said she thinks you're hiding your past and your true self."

Kabutops flung a grunt into a wall for me. "So?"

He looked at me. "I can already tell you're not who you say you are Zeno. There's something different about you and it has to do with the past that you won't tell anyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Good for you Emo Boy."

Plumeria and her shiny Salazzle appeared and I had to wonder where Kamake ended up. "Hello boys. It's time to play."

A dozen Team Skull grunts with several different Pokémon appeared by her side.

I saw Alex, Robert, Hau, Lillie, and Olivia run up to Gladion and I. "Yeah Plumeria, I think it is."

Plumeria scowled. "Sludge Wave!"

"Super Fang!"

"Toxic Spikes!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Gladion let out Type: Null who endured all the attacks.

"Type: Null, use-"

Gladion stopped as Type: Null's mask began to crack. It broke into several pieces as Type: Null gave a resounding, almost metallic roar.

"Silvally," Gladion breathed. "That's the name I promised you."

Gladion regained his composure. "Silvally, let's destroy them."

He flung a disk at Silvally and it was inserted into his head.

"Ground Drive activated!" Gladion yelled. "Silvally, Multi Attack on Salazzle!"

"Salazzle," Plumeria shouted. "Sludge Bomb!"

Silvally jumped, slashed through the poison ball, and slashed Salazzle with glowing claws. Salazzle tumbled backwards and Plumeria stood, shocked.

Silvally slashed bursts of winds at all the grunts' Pokémon. They returned their fallen Pokémon and ran.

Plumeria scowled as she returned Salazzle. "This isn't over."

She turned and followed her grunts out of the city.

"Is she the boss of Team Skull?" Robert asked.

Gladion hugged his Silvally and his Pokémon licked his hair.

I knelt by them. "What type is he?"

Gladion held up a set of disk drives. "Any type I want him to be."

Gladion stood and looked at Robert. "She's not."

Olivia looked at all of us. "I can't thank you all enough for what you did. You helped save my city. Thank you."

She looked at us again. "Where you all plan on heading next?"

"Aether Foundation," I said.

"WHAT!?" Lillie and Gladion yelled at the same time.

We all looked at them and Lillie muttered, "I'll tell you guys later."

Olivia nodded. "Well, I need to get going. I have a city to rebuild."

She left and we all started to walk out of Konikoni City with Gladion accompanying us.

When we neared Digglet's Tunnel, Gladion turned to me. "You. Me. Battle. Now."

We all stopped and I asked, "Why?"

He held up his clawed Premier Ball. "I need to see how powerful Silvally is now."

"No please," I said innocently. "Sure, why not."

When we got into position, Gladion said, "This will be a one on all of your Pokémon battle."

Knowing how powerful Silvally was before it "evolved", this was still going to be unfair for me.

He let out Silvally. "Come on out Silvally. Time to test your strength."

I let out Growlithe. "Let's waste no time buddy. Flame Wheel!"

Gladion flung a drive into his partner and Silvally's head things turned blue. "Multi Attack!"

Growlithe spun towards him, but Silvally swiped once and Growlithe was flung backwards.

Seeing that he fainted, I returned him and brought out Kabutops.

I didn't even have time to get a word in when Gladion yelled, "Iron Head!"

Silvally's head turned to iron as he slammed it against my fossil Pokémon.

I returned Kabutops and released Gyarados. "Hyper Beam!"

"Use Hyper Beam as well!" Gladion countered and two powerful beams of energy collided.

Silvally's Hyper Beam was stronger and it cut right through Gyarados' and fainted him.

Gyarados was returned as I brought out Decidueye. "Double Team then Phantom Force!"

Just like in the battle against Olivia, there were many Decidueyes popping out of holes.

"Air Slash them all!"

Silvally slammed his paw into the ground, splitting the air in all directions. All the Decidueye copies disappeared and the real one was slammed into a tree.

Finally, I brought out Lycanroc. "Accelerock then Brick Break!"

"Stop him with Multi Attack!" Gladion commanded.

Lycanroc sped towards Silvally, but Silvally slashed his claws down and Lycanroc was flung backwards before he had even made contact.

I returned him and went up to Gladion. "Ever consider doing the Island Challenge?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

He looked at Lillie. "C'mon. We need to go."

"Wait," I said, confused. "What's going on?"

Gladion looked at me. "She's not going to Aether with you. Lillie and I have something we need to do."

I looked at Lillie for confirmation and she nodded. "He's right."

I smiled. "Alright then. Stay safe."

Hau went up to her. "Meet up on Ula'Ula?"

Lillie nodded. "Sure Hau."

She and Gladion did accompany us back to Heahea City, but then we went our separate ways.

As the four of us, Alex, Robert, Hau, and I, walked towards Hano Grand Resort, I thought, _"Two islands down, two to go. I wonder what lies ahead of me now."_

The gentle breeze blowing against me turned cold and I knew it was a sign. A sign of bad things to come.

 _"The Shadow,"_ I thought. _"The gods of Old, the Tapus, and the Blinding One. Why does it all involve me!?"_

 _"Because I'm the Hero Born of Darkness,"_ I answered myself and clenched a fist.

I knew it was my destiny, but I didn't want to accept it. I knew I was the only one who could stop it all, but I didn't want to be the hero. I didn't want to be the Hero Born of Darkness.

 _Once saving Konikoni from Team Skull and Team Radiance, Zeno and his friends split ways with Emo, cough, sorry, Gladion and Lillie. Now Zeno and his three friends make their way to Hano Grand Resort to meet up with Kamake to head to Aether Paradise. What will happen there??? Find out next time on Hero Born of Darkness._

 **Another great chapter if I do say so myself. Tell me what you guys thought of it and if you loved it, please leave a vote and comment. Toodles.**


	30. Chapter 29: Aether Paradise

**Chapter 29: Aether Paradise**

 **Quick note before the chapter. This might be a double update since chapter 30 is short, so be happy. Also, some character ages in case you want to know.**

 **Zeno: 14.7**

 **Hau: 14**

 **Alex:14.4**

 **Robert: 14.5**

 **Lillie: 13.8**

 **Gladion: 15**

 **Kamake: 20**

I groaned. "I knew it. This is a place for the stuck ups to hang out."

Alex walked up next to me. "The rich."

Alex, Hau, Robert, and I had arrived at Hano Grand Resort. To say the least, I was not impressed.

"I mean, look," I said, pointing to a Pikachu on a chair being protected by a security guard from nothing. "That's just overkill. It's just a Pikachu."

Hau, being Hau, charged past us towards the Pikachu. "It's the famous Pikachu from the Pikabot movie series!"

While Hau was finally giving the security guard a purpose in life, I groaned again. "I don't even want to know."

We made our way into the hotel with Robert dragging Hau behind us. Once inside, it wasn't hard to spot Kamake's Aether uniform among the overly fancy stuff in the gigantic lobby.

She frowned when we walked up to her. "Where's the fifth? Lillie?"

I shrugged. "Off doing something with her brother. They didn't give us any details."

Robert nodded. "It's just us four."

Kamake nodded slowly. "Madam Lusamine wanted to meet all of you, but we'll have to make do."

She gestured towards the doors back outside. "Follow. I have a boat waiting for us."

When we got outside, we went over to the dock. Among the fishing boats and a beat up yacht, was a sleek, white ship with Aether's insignia on the sides.

Once we were all on board, Kamake went up to the driver who wore weird green glasses. "Driver Faba, take us back to Aether Paradise."

He groaned. "Please don't call me that."

But he did what he was told and started up the boat.

Halfway to Aether Paradise, I noticed two very familiar Skull grunts swimming for their lives far off the starboard side. They were swimming away from where Aether was located, so I assumed they were escaping. No one what saw them, so I didn't bother saying anything. I mean, what could those two Skull Boys do anyway?

In the distance, I could see a huge white structure floating on the water, like a fifth island of Alola. Aether Paradise.

When we docked, we could see someone waiting for us.

When we got off the boat, the lady waiting for us bowed politely. "Hello, I am Ms. Wicke. It's so nice to meet all of you."

Alex nodded and spoke for the four of us. "Likewise."

Ms. Wicke looked at Kamake. "Madam Lusamine wants you to give them the tour instead of me."

Kamake sighed. "Of course, I would prefer to be working on Experiment Zero, but I'll listen to our President. Where is she anyway?"

"She's in the Conservation Area," Wicke answered. "She's trying the experiment again."

Kamake nodded. "I'll take them there later. For now, I'll show them what I can show them of Aether Paradise."

Wicke nodded and left.

I looked at Kamake. "Where to first?"

She smiled. "My favorite area in Aether Paradise."

...

"This is the Battle Zone," Kamake announced as the triangular elevator came to a stop.

We were in a room that looked like a typical Pokémon Gym back in Kanto. Like the rest of Aether, the room was completely white. A huge battlefield took up most of the room and on each side were stands.

Kamake looked at me. "I think now would be the ideal time for a battle."

I nodded. "Do we have time though?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. A two on two battle shouldn't take that long. We'll still have plenty of time to see Madam Lusamine."

I looked at my three friends and they shrugged, so I said, "Why not."

...

Kamake stood on one end of the battlefield while I stood on the other. My three friends sat in the stands, waiting for the battle to commence.

I unclipped Decidueye's pokeball. "I won't go easy on you Kamake!"

She smiled. "And I to you Zeno. Come on out Glaceon!"

I released Decidueye as Kamake let out her Glaceon.

I smiled thoughtfully. _"This is going to be an interesting battle."_

Aloud, I shouted, "Decidueye, use Double Team and run at Glaceon!"

Decidueye split into multiple copies of himself and ran at the Ice Type.

"Icy Wind," Kamake said.

Glaceon blew a cold wind that wiped out the fake Decidueyes.

"Phantom Force!" I yelled.

Decidueye slipped into the shadows and Glaceon glanced around.

I looked at Kamake and saw that she was muttering something. I read her lips. Two... One...

"Blizzard!" She yelled as Decidueye popped out of the shadows at Glaceon. The Blizzard slammed into Decidueye and he was thrown into the wall.

"U-Turn!" I shouted, needing to get Decidueye out of there.

"Stop him with Shadow Ball Glaceon!" Kamake ordered.

Glaceon formed the ball of darkness and fired it at Decidueye, forcing him to one knee.

"Shadow Ball one more time," Kamake said.

"Double Team!" I shouted and the Shadow Ball hit a copy.

"Now Shadow Sneak!" I commanded.

All the Decidueyes rushed towards Glaceon, covered in shadows.

"Blizzard," Kamake said calmly and Glaceon blew up another cold storm.

The real Decidueye was flung backwards and he fainted. I returned him and grabbed my second pokeball.

"Let's speed things up," I shouted. "Let's go Lycanroc!"

Lycanroc howled upon entering the battlefield and fixed his blue eyes on Glaceon.

I didn't give Kamake a chance to say an order. "Lycanroc, use Accelerock!"

Lycanroc sped forwards and slammed his head into Glaceon, sending her flying. She landed at Kamake's feet, fainted. Kamake returned her, unfazed.

She let out an Absol. "Psycho Cut!"

Absol swung her curved horn and sent blades of psychic energy at Lycanroc.

"Dodge," I ordered and Lycanroc sped out of the way. "Now, use Rock Slide!"

Lycanroc howled and big boulders slid towards Absol.

Kamake didn't say anything and the boulders smashed into Absol. When the dust settled, Absol looked weaker, but fine.

 _"What gives!?"_ I thought.

Kamake grinned at me. "Hey Zeno. I think it's time we showed you our secret weapon. A little something we picked up in a faraway region."

She took her clipboard and unclipped her pen from it. Where the button would've been to push out the tip, was a small orb. And nestled at the bottom of Absol's horn was a similar orb, but different. Kamake pressed down on her pen and both orbs began to glow. Light intertwined from both orbs, connecting them with flows of energy.

"A bond beyond science's knowledge," Kamake said as Absol began to glow. "Our hearts combine into one. Beyond normal evolution! Absol, Mega Evolve!"

The intertwined energy exploded in a fury of light and Absol was revealed. A different looking Absol. She had angel-like wings now and had one long curved horn and a small one. Her white fur swept down the left side of her face, covering half of it.

I gaped at her as Kamake said, "Night Slash!"

Absol ran at Lycanroc, faster than before.

"Accelerock!" I yelled, but Absol swiped her paw up, a burst of dark wind that sent Lycanroc into the air.

"Psycho Cut!"

The psychic blades smashed into Lycanroc, sending him further. When he crashed to the ground, he had fainted. I returned him, a surprised look most definitely on my face.

As I ran up to Kamake, a glow surrounded Absol and then disappeared, revealing a regular looking Absol.

I stared at Kamake. "What was that!?"

Kamake smiled as she petted her Absol. "Mega evolution. Something more commonly occurring in Kalos and Hoenn, using a key stone," she pointed to the orb on her pen. "And a mega stone that is unique to the Pokémon using it," she pointed to the orb on Absol. "In this case, an Absolite."

She tucked her pen and clipboard away. "A trainer must first have a strong bond with their Pokémon before they are able to use mega evolution."

Alex smiled. "I've seen it on TV before with Hoenn's champion Steven, but I've never seen it up close."

"You don't happen to have any more of those do you?" Hau asked eagerly.

Kamake shook her head. "Sadly not."

She looked at her watch and I was reminded that she was a double agent. "Would you look at the time. Madam Lusamine would want to see you all soon, so let's get going."

...

The elevator stopped on what Kamake said was the Conservation Area. There were small habitats scattered around the large room, filled with Pokémon.

Kamake explained this. "One of Aether's goals is to protect the Pokémon who can't protect themselves. When we find an injured Pokémon, we take it here and help it recover. When they're healed, they have two options. Go back to the wild or stay here."

We nodded and Kamake encouraged us to have a quick look around, saying Lusamine was around here somewhere.

After a couple minutes of looking around, I saw a woman in a tailored Aether uniform. She had long blonde hair and my first thought was, _"Lillie's mom?"_

As I got closer, I saw that she was talking to Kamake.

"How did the experiment fair?" Kamake asked.

Lusamine sighed and her voice sounded like a older, more mature Lillie's voice. "Nothing happened, again. We can try again in a month, but if we still had Cosm-"

"Zeno," Kamake said loudly, interrupting what I'm pretty sure was a confidential conversation. "This is Aether's President, Madam Lusamine."

I nodded at Lusamine. "Alola."

She smiled. "A pleasure Zeno. I've heard amazing stories about you and your friends."

Speaking of my friends, they joined us at that exact moment.

"Wow," said Hau in a way that I just knew he was going to say something without thinking about it. "This is Aether's President? But you look so young!"

I groaned. That kid had no shame whatsoever.

Lusamine laughed, a beautiful burst of sound. "Oh, you sweet boy Hau. I'm over 40."

Hau was taken aback. "Say what now!?"

"Anyway," Alex said, glaring at Hau. "I heard you wanted to meet us Miss President. What for?"

She smiled. "You can just call me Lusamine if you don't mind. And I wanted to-!

Whatever she was going to say wasn't said. Instead, she looked behind us, shocked.

We all turned around to see an opening of sorts, a portal. It's inner circles looked web-like and its core glowed and pulsed slightly.

"An Ultra Wormhole," Lusamine breathed. "But at the wrong time!"

Suddenly, a jellyfish thing floated out of the Ultra Wormhole and it hovered in front of it. Lusamine stepped closer, hand outstretched.

"Madam Lusamine," Kamake said. "What are you doing!?"

She ignored her and the creature reached out a tentacle and wrapped it around her right arm. Lusamine whipped back her arm, small welts forming where the tentacle had touched.

Kamake grabbed her other arm and pulled her back. "It's not safe Madam President."

The creature shrieked and flapped its tentacles wildly.

I let out Growlithe. "That thing is dangerous. Growlithe, use Flamethrower!"

Growlithe shot the jet of flames at the creature and it backed up a little. Alex let out Vulpix and Hau released Primarina who had evolved during his battle against Olivia.

"Flamethrower!" Alex and I yelled at the same time as Hau shouted, "Moonblast!"

The combined moves damaged the creature and it tried to get away, but Robert's Snorlax, who had also evolved during his Grand Trial, was there, blocking its exit. It had no choice but to flee back into the Ultra Wormhole. When it did, the Wormhole closed and the excitement was over.

"You okay Madam President?" Kamake asked, trying to examine her arm.

Lusamine pulled her arm away and waved away Kamake. "I'm fine."

She turned to walk away, her heels clicking on the floor. "Kamake, I have work to do. Escort the children to wherever they need to go, then get back here immediately."

Kamake nodded. "Yes Madam President."

She ushered us towards the triangular elevator. "Come on you four. Time to get you back on the road."

On the way down to the docking area, I knew something was up. First Kamake mentioned something about Experiment Zero, then the fact that Lusamine looked like an older Lillie and might be her's and Gladion's mother. Also, I'm pretty sure Lusamine was talking about wishing they still had Cosmog, which is Nebby. That would mean Lillie, Lusamine's daughter, stole Nebby from Aether and ended up on Melemele.

I thought back to Mahalo Trail. Lillie had mentioned _"they"_ could try and take Nebby again. If _"they"_ were Aether, therefore Lillie's mother, then that would mean that there was more to Aether than meets the eye. Plus, Lusamine was trying to do something with Ultra Wormholes and if everything I just thought of was true, then that would mean it wasn't for anything good.

...

Kamake and Driver Faba dropped us off at our next destination, Ula'Ula Island. We bid Kamake farewell and I pulled Rotom out of my bag.

"Where are we?" I asked when he jolted awake.

He shook himself. "Malie City, Ula'Ula Island. New Pokémon and places to discover Z-man!"

"One," I said, grabbing a discarded piece of paper off the ground. "Cool. Two, don't ever call me..."

I trailed off as I read the paper.

My friends looked at me and Robert asked, "What?"

I breathed in. "Look at this guys."

They looked over my shoulder and Robert and Alex gasped.

"No way," Robert said, shocked.

"Oh my Arceus," Alex said, her eyes wide. "And it's the Grand opening too."

Hau read the paper, which was a flyer, more closely. "What's so special about a "Pokémon Gym"?"

"Rotom," I said. "Bring us to the Gym's location. It's high time I earned myself a badge instead of a Z-crystal."

...

Lusamine and Kamake looked at a monitor.

"These calculations are correct?" Lusamine asked, needing to confirm.

Kamake nodded. "All we need is Cosmog. A shame Lillie didn't show up when Zeno. Would've been so easy."

Lusamine nodded. "Gladion knew better than to let her come with Zeno, especially since he knows we want Cosmog. For what, he doesn't have a clue."

Lusamine stood up straight. "Go to Po Town Kamake. Speak to Guzma about arranging an abduction. We need that Cosmog no matter the cost."

Kamake nodded and left the room to head for Po Town.

Lusamine sat in her chair and examined her right arm. She had refused for it to be decontaminated and the welts had already faded.

Lusamine smiled as her eyes glowed purple. "I will find you again Nihilego and we shall become one."

 _Zeno and his friends see Aether and see a shocking creature of unknown origins. Zeno suspects there's more to Aether than just good and now that they're on Ula'Ula, he and his friends are heading to Alola's first ever Pokémon Gym. And something happened to Lusamine, something that could change her forever._

 **Another chapter, another day... I already used that line. Oh well. Anyway, as I said at the top, this might be a double update since the next chapter is much shorter than this one. But it will set off key events, so that's good at least. Things are about to get much more interesting here on out people, so stay tuned. Things will never be the same after the next chapter. Toodles.**


	31. Chapter 30: The Gym

**Chapter 30: The Gym**

I stuffed the flyer into a pocket in my trench coat as Rotom's screen showed a map of Malie City. Highlighted with a red line showed the path to the Gym.

Rotom sped off and I ran after him, yelling back to my friends. "Come on!"

They ran after us and after a couple minutes, we arrived. The Johto look about it and the Gym logo felt so nostalgic. Lillie was also there, waiting by the doors, Nebby's eyes peeking out of the bag.

She smiled when she saw us. "I had a feeling you guys would end up here."

Robert grinned. "How could we not? It's a Pokémon Gym in Alola."

Hau sighed. "I don't remember why Pokémon Gyms are so important. Mind explaining?"

Alex explained. "In the regions other than Alola, we compete in the Pokémon League. We go across the region, defeating 8 Pokémon Gyms and collecting their badges. Once we gather all 8, we can compete in the yearly Pokémon tournament to see who the strongest trainer is."

Hau nodded thoughtfully. "I remember now. I always preferred Alola's Island Challenge, though I guess a Pokémon League based off that here in Alola wouldn't be that bad."

I shrugged. "There's still hope. Anyway, I have a Gym battle to do."

I pushed open the doors wide and I could see the resemblance between this Gym and a certain Electric Gym in Kanto.

I grinned. "A Kantonian Gym in Alola."

Alex and Robert stood on either side of me with Hau and Lillie behind us.

Like a typical Gym, a huge battlefield occupied most of the Gym with the stands filled with people. They were watching a battle at the moment between an Alolan Ace Trainer and-

"Lt. Surge," I breathed.

"No freaking way," Robert said as the five of us went to take our seats in the stands.

Lt. Surge wore his usual heavy duty boots, camo military pants, and a green tank top with his dog tags hanging from his neck. He also wore his sunglasses and had his signature Pokémon out, Raichu.

"Raichu, use Thunder!" He ordered and Raichu unleashed a huge thunderbolt that struck the Ace Trainer's Fearow.

She returned her Fearow, looking happy that she fought Lt. Surge.

He grinned at the audience and put his hands behind his back. It looked like he was about to give everyone a military briefing.

"Alright Alolans," he boomed. "Me and my Raichu here are looking for a challenge while on vacation! Who's willing to take me and my Electric types on!"

The crowd cheered and I stood. "I'll take you on!"

He smirked and held up a badge. "Bring it on kid. Let's see if you're worthy enough to pin this badge to that trench coat of yours."

I hopped over the stands and onto the battlefield. "I am."

His grin never wavered. "We'll see kid."

He returned Raichu and let out Electrode. "This is a 4 on 4 Pokémon Gym battle in Alola! Choose your Pokémon!"

I brought out Kabutops. "Start this off with Surf!"

Kabutops unleashed a wave of water that swept towards Electrode.

Lt. Surge crossed his arms. "Discharge the water!"

Electrode unleashed the electricity and it wiped out all the water.

"Keep on the defense," I shouted. "Stone Edge!"

Kabutops slammed his scythe hand into the ground, huge stones jutting out of the ground, heading for Electrode. The stones thrusted Electrode into the air.

Lt. Surge kept on grinning. "Gyro Ball towards Kabutops!"

Electrode spun rapidly towards Kabutops and slammed into him.

"Explosion!" Lt. Surge commanded and Electrode (committed suicide because his trainer hates him and wants him to DIE!!! Sorry, it had to be said) unleashed a huge explosion, sending him and Kabutops in opposite directions.

When the explosion died out, both Pokémon had fainted. We returned our Pokémon and Lt. Surge let out Magneton and I Lycanroc.

"Magnet Bomb!" Lt. Surge ordered and Magneton fired balls of magnets at Lycanroc.

"Dodge and use Accelerock!" I commanded.

Lycanroc sped forwards, jumped over the Magnet Bombs, and slammed into Magneton.

"Fire Fang!" I yelled as Lt. Surge shouted, "Thunder Wave!"

Lycanroc bit down on Magneton's body, but flinched backwards upon being paralyzed. Luckily, Magneton was suffering from a burn.

"Use Zap Cannon!" The Gym leader ordered.

"Counter with Brick Break!" I yelled back.

Lycanroc jumped over the Zap Cannon and brought his glowing tail down on Magneton. Magneton zoomed backwards and the burn caused him to faint. Lycanroc came back to me, but still kept an eye on It. Surge.

He let out an Electivire. "Thunder Punch!"

"Dodge," I shouted, but the paralysis prevented Lycanroc from doing so.

Electivire punched Lycanroc into the air and Lt. Surge yelled, "Thunder!"

Electivire shot down Lycanroc with a huge thunderbolt. Lycanroc crashed to the ground, still standing, but barely. I needed to put Electivire down, fast.

 _"Fast,"_ I thought. _"That's it!"_

I had an idea, a risky move, but hopefully it would work.

"Go as fast as you can Lycanroc and circle Electivire!" I commanded.

Lycanroc sped around and around Electivire. Lt. Surge stood smirking, no doubt waiting for Lycanroc to feel the paralysis. Then it happened. The sparks on Lycanroc sparked, but were blown away by Lycanroc's acceleration. Lycanroc had freed himself from the paralysis.

Lt. Surge looked shocked and his glasses dropped an inch, showing his eyes. "What the-!"

"That's right!" I yelled, flipping my Rockium Z into the air and caught it. "Let's take him out Lycanroc!"

I twisted the Z-crystal into the Z-ring and it glowed. Two smaller crystals formed on the outer edges of the Rockium Z and I knew it was no longer an ordinary Z-crystal.

I began the dance, energy flowing between Lycanroc and I. "Let's take our power to a whole new level Lycanroc! Our strength even more powerful than a Continental Crush! SPLINTERED STORMSHARDS!"

Lycanroc howled as he shot up on a rock, large, sharp pieces of rocks rising into the air around him. Lycanroc jumped into the air and the stone shards pointed towards Electivire. I slammed my hands together and Lycanroc zoomed towards the Electric type, the stone shards close behind. Lycanroc landed behind Electivire as the Splintered Stormshards crashed into the Electric type. When the Z-move ended, Electivire collapsed, no longer able to fight.

Lt. Surge pushed his sunglasses back up and returned his Pokémon. "That was good kid, but I still have one more Pokémon left. Come on out Raichu!"

The Kantonian Raichu came out, the yellow spots on his cheeks sparking.

"Thunderbolt!" Lt. Surge ordered and Raichu shot the bolt of electricity at Lycanroc.

Lycanroc fainted and I returned him. I grabbed Growlithe's pokeball and let him out.

"Alright buddy," I said. "We need to finish this. Use Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe spun towards Raichu as Lt. Surge yelled, "Thunder Wave!"

"Burn right through it buddy!" I yelled and the sparks were incinerated.

"Thunder!"

The thunderbolt slammed Growlithe back a good 20 feet, but he was still battle ready.

"Electric Terrain!" The Gym Leader commanded and Raichu electrified the battlefield. "Now Thunder the whole arena!"

Bolts of lighting struck the battlefield, a couple hitting Growlithe. He was weakening and there wasn't much I could do...

I noticed Growlithe's eyes burning with a fiery determination as heat rolled off of him like waves of fire. I knew what Growlithe could do now. I knew what Fire type move Growlithe had just learned.

"We can still win buddy!" I yelled. "Heat Wave!"

Growlithe slammed a paw forward and howled as a wave of heat rose from his body and rushed towards Raichu, burning through the Electric Terrain. The heat crashed into Raichu and sent him backwards.

"Reversal!" I yelled. "Finish this!"

Growlithe ran forwards and slammed into Raichu, fainting him.

Lt. Surge looked impressed as he returned his partner. "That was an amazing battle kid."

We walked up to each other and he handed me the Thunder Badge. "You were a worthy opponent kid. I wish you luck on your journey."

I grinned and tucked the badge away. "Thanks for the badge and the great battle."

He grinned. "Anytime."

I returned Growlithe and regrouped with my friends.

Alex and Robert grinned. "An amazing Gym battle."

I nodded. "It felt good."

We walked out of the Gym since it was about to close soon, talking and laughing, when someone slammed me against the wall, handcuffing my wrists.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled to whoever was doing this.

"Officer Nanu!?" Hau shouted, shocked.

"You're under arrest Zeno," Nanu growled. "For being an active member of Team Rocket and a murderer!"

 _After an amazing Gym battle with Lt. Surge himself, Zeno finds himself being arrested for being with Team Rocket and because he's a murderer. And in front of his friends! Stay tuned to find out what happens next time on Hero Born of Darkness._

 **Dun dun duhhhhhh. Now that Zeno's arrested, his friends are bound to find out about his true past. Who he was. Giovanni's son and personal assassin. From here on out, I'm stepping up my game. Things are gonna happen, more plot advancements, and more epic everything. And we're not even halfway done yet! It's time for the fun to begin. I'll see you all next time. Toodles.**


	32. Chapter 31: His Dark Past

**Chapter 31: His Dark Past**

I sat in a cold, unforgiving metal chair, my hands tied to the back of it. I was in a classical interrogation room, complete with a metal table with a file on it and an police officer in the chair opposite. There was even a blacked out window that I had a feeling my friends were behind. My trench coat, Pokémon, and my backpack had all been taken as evidence.

I looked at Nanu. "What makes you think I'm part of Team Rocket?"

He tapped the files. "I have a contact in Kanto. He's looking into Team Rocket and found some very interesting information on you."

He looked at me. "You're a murderer Zeno and a young one at that. What I can't figure out is why you're part of Team Rocket. Why you do what you do."

I didn't say anything as he folded his hands together on the table. "Maybe you don't want to tell me Zeno, but your friends," he gestured towards the blacked out window. "They deserve nothing less than the truth. You're their friend or so I've heard. For all we know you're just using them."

I stared at the unopened files. _"Is this really the time to reveal my past? After hiding it from everyone for so long?"_

I gripped my hands tighter. _"No! I can't. I can't tell them who I was in my past. It would ruin our friendship."_

I glanced at the window, imagining my friends behind it, not knowing if I was who I said I was. _"Was I ever really their friend? Should I have told them?"_

Nanu was right. I owed them nothing short of the truth, no matter what happens afterwards. I looked at Nanu, hating him for what I had to do.

I tightened my fists. "You're right Nanu about one thing. I did murder people, but I'm no longer part of Team Rocket. You don't know the full story."

He leaned over the table. "Do tell Zeno."

I glared at him. "I grew up in Team Rocket. My whole life was lived in its darkness and cruelty. My father is Giovanni for crying out loud."

Nanu's eyes widened. Whatever he was expecting, this wasn't it.

I continued. "I never made him proud, so I sought his approval. I became his personal assassin and killed whomever he wanted me to. I was young and that made me perfect for my job."

I slacked my hands. "I know what I did with Team Rocket was wrong. When I finally realized that, it was too late. I only barely get out of there with my life."

Memories were starting to resurface. If I wasn't careful...

"Maybe you shouldn't have lived," Nanu said. "Not after all you've done."

I nodded weakly, trying to suppress my memories. "Maybe I shouldn't have, but I did so I could try to make amends for what I've done. I tried to live a new life. A fresh start."

Nanu sat back in his chair. "For the records Zeno, I think it would be best to tell us a story from your past."

My memories broke to the surface and as my mouth spoke my past, I experienced it.

...

Zeno's past- 14.1 years old.

I walked into Giovanni's office. "You asked to see me father?"

His chair faced away from me. "Yes. I have a new mission for you."

I noticed a file on his desk. I picked it up and opened it.

"Linda Thompson," Giovanni said as I read the file. "She's planning a public announcement in one day about Team Rocket. Since she used to play a major part in our offshore smuggling operations, I want you to kill her. We don't want any of our secrets revealed now do we."

I nodded. "When is this meeting taking place?"

He turned his chair around to face me. "The Radio Tower in Goldenrod City."

I grinned. "Johto then. This should be a fun field trip."

As I turned to leave, Giovanni spoke. "Oh, and Zeno."

I turned my head. "Yes?"

His eyes locked into mine. "Make it public."

"With pleasure."

...

One day later, I was in Goldenrod City. I crouched in a dark alleyway in broad daylight, my trench coat swept over the ground. My personal grunts crouched behind me, waiting for my signal.

I checked my phone. "Broadcast starts in 30 minutes. We go in 25."

They didn't say anything, but I knew they understood. Counting me, there was only ten of us in total. Just enough to make a public announcement of our own.

My phone beeped. I checked it and smashed it to the ground, breaking it. "They stepped up the timetable. We only got five minutes now. Move out!"

...

From an onlooker's point of view inside the lobby, the doors exploded inward. Koffings burst in and filled the room with smoke and toxic gas. Ten hazy figures came next, all with gas masks on. Nine ran for the stairs while one stayed behind to spray paint something on the wall. A big red R.

...

Before I got to the second floor, I lobbed a pokeball into the room. A Weezing appeared and filled the room with smoke. People crashed to the ground, coughing.

When we got to the third floor was when we met some security guards. I jumped and kicked off the wall and went over their heads. My grunts could deal with them for me. I had an appointment with a certain Linda Thompson.

...

The floors I rushed through I just tossed Koffings in, sometimes a Voltorb or two if I wanted to electrify them.

As I ran by a window, I saw that cop cars had circled the building. No doubt Officer Jenny was in the lead. That woman was everywhere.

Finally, I reached the top of the tower. Two security guards rushed at me, but I quickly dispatched them with my gun.

I pointed it towards Linda who had just started the broadcast. Luckily the gas mask emitted a frequency that blocked outgoing signals, just like the broadcast Linda was about to do.

"Drop the mic," I ordered, my voice sounding robotic through the mask.

She dropped it, her hands in the air. "What do you want!?"

I turned off the frequency, wanting everyone tuned into the broadcast to hear this. "You knew the consequences for betraying Team Rocket Linda Thompson. I'm here to bring it."

"Please, no," she started sobbing. "I have a family."

I cocked the gun. "You should have thought of that before you resigned from Team Rocket."

I shot her in the head. Her body crumpled to the floor, very much dead.

I went over to the mic and picked it up. "Let this be a warning to all those who leave or oppose Team Rocket. We will not hesitate to kill you. Next time something like this happens, there will be more bodies dropped."

I crushed the mic underfoot and let out Charizard. He blew open a wall with Fire Blast and I climbed on him. He flew out of the Radio Tower as we disappeared into the clouds.

...

Present Time

Nanu gave me a cold glare. "So that incident in Johto six months ago was you!?"

I nodded weakly as I suppressed the memory. "I told you, I'm not proud of my past."

He slammed his hands on the table. "This goes beyond that!"

Nanu calmed down quickly and sat back down in his chair. "So Zeno, what could have possibly made you realize what you were doing was wrong?"

I looked at him, another memory resurfacing, this time bringing an old sadness. "A Pokémon."

...

Zeno's Past- One month after the Radio Tower incident

I gripped my leg tightly, pulling hard. After a mission gone wrong, I fell off a cliff and broke my leg. It would've been a lot worse if Charizard hadn't slowed my fall.

I closed my eyes. Charizard. If he hadn't taken those bullets for me, he wouldn't have had to use the last of his energy to save me.

I focused on the task at hand. We had both hit a big branch and it had fallen on my already broken leg. Now I was struggling to get free from it.

Suddenly, something lifted the branch off of me. I looked and saw an Arcanine, her teeth biting into the branch. She tossed it aside and lowered her head to me. I grabbed hold to her neck and she lifted me to my feet.

I gasped when my left foot touched the ground. I lifted it and held onto Arcanine's neck. I looked to my right and saw a couple toppled trees.

I pointed to them. "Over there."

Arcanine grabbed hold of my shirt and carried me over there. I sobbed when I saw Charizard.

Arcanine lowered me to the ground and I crawled to his head. Charizard was barely awake as I held his head in my arms, the fire on his tail a small, flickering flame.

"No," I sobbed, "Please no."

Charizard opened his eye and looked at me. He groaned slightly in pain and nuzzled my chest. I didn't look at the holes in his chest, but into his eye. He was in pain, so much pain.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "This is all my fault."

I remembered something Jesse had told me right before one of my dangerous missions.

 _"It's the ones closest to you who suffer the most,"_ she had told me. _"Stop now before it's too late."_

I had snapped back at her, telling her I had no one close to me.

As I held my dying partner, I now knew that wasn't true. I had Jesse, James, Meowth, and Charizard.

Charizard whimpered in pain and I knew what had to be done. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at Charizard, but I couldn't pull the trigger, something that has never happened before.

Charizard pressed his head to the tip of the gun and closed his eyes.

"I love you Charizard," I said, crying, and pulled the trigger.

...

I barely remembered Arcanine hoisting me up with her teeth. I barely remembered her running with me in her mouth. I barely remembered being laid down in a cave, unable to move.

...

I remembered the Blissey Arcanine brought to heal me. It took a couple painful days, but Blissey had finally managed to heal my leg and my other various wounds.

Only after all that did I come to terms with Charizard's death. I had rode on Arcanine back to where his body was. With Arcanine's help, we dug the hole and put Charizard's body into it. By myself, I filled in the hole. Emotionally and physically exhausted, Arcanine carried me back to her den.

For a couple weeks I gathered myself. I trained myself harder than ever before, not wanting to return to Team Rocket just yet.

Aside from training, I helped take care of Arcanine and her male pup, Growlithe. I had given him an unofficial nickname, "buddy" when he was sick for a week. Blissey had gone missing, so I tasked myself to look for certain herbs while Arcanine looked after her pup. When he was feeling better, I played with him while Arcanine was out hunting.

I mostly ate berries, but occasionally I would ask Arcanine to cook some of the meat she brought with her fire so I could eat it. Thankfully I never knew where the meat came from.

All was perfect, then they showed up.

...

Two weeks after Growlithe got better, I awoke to noises outside the den. The forest outside was dark, barely any light since the trees blocked most of the moon's light.

I looked at Arcanine who was already alert. She sniffed the air and growled quietly. I instantly knew this wasn't a good sign. I got up quietly and crouched over Growlithe, protecting him. Luckily, we were in the shadowy part of the den, so anything or anyone looking in couldn't see us.

Five dark figures stepped into the den and I recognized one of them. I couldn't see his face, but his features stood out plain as day. His big build and leather jacket reminded me of the scarred face that shot Charizard. He was Scourge, leader of the Night Hunters, a group of elite poachers.

When they got close, Arcanine shot a jet of flames at them and they scattered. I grabbed the now awake Growlithe and jumped on Arcanine. I barely got on her back when she ran and bowled over a hunter. She ran out of the den while I held on to her and Growlithe. I held him close and he had no idea what was going on.

A shot rang out in the night and Arcanine crashed to the ground. Growlithe and I were thrown off of her and we tumbled into the dirt. Growlithe ran to his mother, pawing at her face, while I noticed her back leg. It was bleeding and I knew what happened. Scourge must have used his hunting rifle to hinder us.

Arcanine lifted herself to her feet, wincing at the pain. I put my hand on her furry cheek and realized something. "You won't be able to make it."

Arcanine nodded, her eyes filled with pain, but she turned around. In the distance I could see the poachers coming. They all had guns, but they wouldn't use them unless absolutely necessary. I could take them on surely. Then I saw Growlithe. I couldn't protect him or his mother at the same time.

Arcanine walked up to me and licked my face. She looked at Growlithe, then at me, her meaning clear. Get her son out of here, but I didn't want to though. I had grown close to both Pokémon and I didn't want to leave one behind. But it had to be done now or Growlithe might get hurt.

I picked up Growlithe who started to struggle, but I held on to him and looked Arcanine in the eyes. "I'll take care of him I promise you. No harm shall befall him in my care."

Arcanine nodded, and ignoring the pain in her leg, rushed towards the incoming poachers, her body ablaze with fire.

I grabbed Growlithe tight and ran the opposite direction. I had to clamp his mouth shut so he couldn't bark or howl. Then several shots rang out in the still air and a tear escaped my eye as I ran.

...

Two weeks later, Growlithe and I were huddled in a small cave. I didn't dare go back to see if I could find Arcanine nor did I let Growlithe.

I looked at him who was practicing Ember on some dead leaves. He was getting better everyday, but I had a feeling it was due to his memory. He was forgetting his mother was ever in his life. As much as I told myself that was a good thing since he wouldn't remember the pain of his last moments with her, I knew in my heart it was also bad. He wouldn't remember the good times. All he would remember was me being there for him and no Arcanine.

I held Charizard's empty pokeball and gripped it tightly. I didn't want to risk Growlithe getting lost or caught by anyone, much less the poachers. This was the only way to make sure he would be safe when I couldn't keep an eye on him. Plus, I promised I would take care of him and I intended to keep that promise.

I stared out of the cave. I knew I had to go back to Team Rocket eventually, but not yet. I wasn't ready and neither was Growlithe. And I wouldn't go back as Giovanni's assassin. I would go back as his son, to try and make things right. I couldn't kill anymore. I never would kill again. What has happened these past few months changed me. What happened was terrible, but I knew it made me a better person.

I got up and went over to Growlithe. I held up the pokeball and rubbed his head. "Hey buddy. This pokeball used to belong to a good friend of mine. He... He isn't around to use it anymore."

I looked at him. "It's yours now Growlithe. That is, if you want to. I won't force you in it if you don't want to."

Growlithe put his paw on my face and I smiled. He licked me on the cheek and nosed the pokeball. A beam of red light hit him and engulfed him and he disappeared into the pokeball. It rolled three times in the palm of my right hand, then flashed green.

I tucked it away into my tattered trench coat and stood. It was time to move out. We couldn't stay in one place for too long and I needed new clothes.

As I stepped out into the moonlight, I looked up at the moon. "I will return and I will make things right."

...

Present Time

"That almost made me cry," Nanu growled at me. "But it won't save you from a lifetime in prison."

I nodded, not looking at him, but at the blacked out window. I never really knew how I could pay for my sins other than killing myself, but maybe this was it. Maybe a life in prison could finally pay for my sins.

Nanu left the room with the file. He had me and I didn't plan on escaping. I would remain in prison to atone for my sins and my friends would be better off without me.

 _"What about you being the Hero Born of Darkness?"_ A part of me asked. _"You're part of the Prophecy."_

 _"Darkness,"_ I thought. _"That's true, but I'm no hero. I will never be a hero, much less the Hero Born of Darkness."_

...

It was night in Malie City when the black boat docked. Twenty people filed out of it and one pressed a remote control. A small, quiet charge went off in the boat and it began to sink, the R symbol fading away in the shadowy depths.

The leader looked at Malie City and grinned while addressing his men. "Zeno's friends are our main targets. You all get started on the plan immediately. I plan on giving Zeno a visit."

His men ran into the city while he walked slowly. "It's time someone reminded you, Zeno, why you should never leave Team Rocket."

 _More of Zeno's dark past is revealed when Nanu arrests him. Zeno is to serve a life sentence in prison and he accepts that. He wishes to atone for his sins, but what will happen when he realizes Team Rocket is here and they're going after his friends!? Find out next time._

 **Things are heating up people. Zeno's friends are in danger and there isn't much Zeno can do by the looks of it. Things are changing and if it's for the better or worse who knows. All I know is that the story is just beginning. I'm just excited to write this and man, it's going to be a blast. I'll see you all next time. Toodles**


	33. Chapter 32: Call of the Darkness

**Chapter 32: Call of the Darkness**

I sat in the interrogation room, waiting for Nanu to return. It had been at least an hour since he left. Maybe he was trying to play some sort of mind game with me.

Then the door opened.

"Finally," I said, then my next words got caught in my throat.

The person walking in wasn't Nanu, it was a Team Rocket member. And not just any Team Rocket member though. It was Team Rocket Executive Proton.

He grinned at me. "It's been a long time Zeno."

I glared at him, ready to break out of my chair at a moment's notice. "Not long enough. Why are you here Proton?"

He laughed. "I could ask you the same thing."

"They found out who I was," I said simply, but Proton shook his head.

"You misunderstand me Zeno," he said. "I meant why are you here in Alola?"

He leaned in. "You didn't seriously think you could start a new life over here in Alola and escape Team Rocket did you!?"

He looked into my eyes and he looked surprised. "You did! Now this is just perfect! What we're going to do will be so much better if you actually believed you could forget Team Rocket."

"Why are you here Proton?" I repeated the question, my fists tightening against the handcuffs. "What are you planning!?"

He shrugged. "World domination, but at the moment, something to do with your friends."

I broke free of my bonds and slammed him against the wall, a tight grip on his throat. "What are you going to do to them!?"

He choked and flicked his eyes downwards. I slackened my grip on his throat and he coughed.

"Much better," he said, rubbing his throat. "Now I can actually tell you our plan."

"What is it?" I growled.

He smirked. "You know Zeno, you really should watch your tone of-!"

I punched him in the face and he laughed. "Do that again and you'll never know."

I put my face close to his. "Talk Proton or you lose your life."

He shrugged. "Alright, fine. Don't lose your head."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, plain and simple. Your friends are going to die unless you can save them."

"How do I save them?" I asked immediately, interrupting him.

He tutted. "Certainly not by interrupting me. Don't get ahead of yourself. Let me explain."

He held up his wrist and on it was a device showing Malie City. "North of here is the Outer Cape. There is a waste disposal factory there with highly dangerous chemicals inside that we planted. We also planted a small explosive device and if detonated, it would set off the chemicals, filling the factory and the surrounding area with a deadly poison in the form of gas. Anyone in the gas for more than twenty minutes is a goner. If they got out in time, the poison won't affect them."

He pressed a button on his device. "Boom. Twenty minutes and counting."

I let go of him and rushed towards the door.

"And Zeno?" Proton said and I looked at him.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, holding up a gas mask. "But I brought your old one."

...

Noticing my trench coat with my pokeballs and backpack on a rack, I grabbed them and hurried out of the police station. I ran North, towards the Outer Cape.

As I ran, I could see green smoke rising into the air. I grimaced and kept on running.

By the time I got there, I probably only had fifteen minutes left, if not less. A huge factory stood by the ocean and green gas billowed out of broken windows.

"They're in there," I thought and quickly put on my gas mask.

As I ran towards the building, I noticed a familiar police officer.

"HEY!" Nanu shouted when he spotted me.

I ran into the gas and I knew he didn't follow me because I heard him coughing far behind me.

I burst through glass doors and into the factory. By the looks of things, the garbage was supposed to be dumped into a Grimer/Muk's mouth by use of a conveyor belt, but those were heaped with garbage.

I coughed. It had been like six months since I wore this thing and it already was starting to malfunction!? I continued on though, hoping to find my friends in time.

Speaking of time, I noticed a digital clock on the wall, counting down.

12:39

12:38

12:37

I ignored it and looked around the huge factory. I couldn't see a whole lot with the green gas filling the entire building.

I ducked below a conveyor belt and scraped my arm on something. I looked and saw blood. It stung and the poisonous gas didn't help matters. I could already feel the poison slowly coursing through my veins.

I climbed on top of a conveyor belt and ran across it, jumping over heaps of garbage. A machine whirred to life somewhere to my right and a metal claw slammed into my chest. I lay gasping for breath. Team Rocket was messing with me, hoping to see me fail.

Determination surged through me as I picked myself up and pressed onwards. The lens on my gas mask were beginning to crack, which was not a good sign. I wouldn't put it past Proton to sabotage it, make me think I had a chance to begin with.

Pain suddenly coursed through my body and I fell off the conveyor belt. I tried to breath, but for some reason, the gas mask wouldn't allow me to. I pulled it off and breathed in poisonous air. I had twenty minutes for myself, less since it was already in my system.

I struggled to my feet and called out, "ALEX! HAU! LILLIE! ROBERT!"

Nothing but silence. I staggered forwards and collapsed to my knees. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a door. The sign on it read, "Security Booth".

I ran to it and thankfully it was unlocked. I opened it and shut it closed. There wasn't as much gas in here, so I could breath a little easier.

I looked at the wall. There were a bunch of screens, each monitoring parts of the factory.

I punched a monitor in anger, cracking it. There was no sign of my friends. Proton tricked me!

Anger bubbled inside me as I burst back into the factory. I needed to find a way out of here so I could find Proton.

On the wall close by was a layout for the factory. I studied it for a second saw the nearest exit was past a couple conveyor belts.

Rage blurred my vision at I ran, ignoring the pain all over my body. I stumbled, but kept running. Whatever Proton was planning for my friends it couldn't be good.

I saw the exit sign before I saw the door. When my brain registered the door, I had already burst through it. I stumbled twenty feet away from the factory and out of reach of the poisonous gas. I was now in a forest and I collapsed against a tree.

"No," I murmured as my vision started filling itself with darkness.

As my body fell into unconsciousness, my mind thrusted me into a vision.

...

I opened my eyes to discover I was submerged in water. I sat up, gasping for breath. I was in a swamp of sorts. The muddy water I was in was pure black and the trees rooted into the water were made of black smoke. I looked up and saw that dark clouds covered the sky.

I felt a presence behind me. Before I turned around, I already knew who it was.

"The Shadow," I said as I glared into his merciless red eyes. "What do you want this time?"

His gaze felt like death itself. _**"You're dying Zeno."**_

I snorted. "Nice observation. Yes, I'm dying, and I need to wake up. I need to save my friends."

I turned away, but stopped when the Shadow spoke. _**"You're too weak Zeno. You can't even help yourself."**_

I looked at him and he held out his shadowy hand. _**"Make a deal with me Zeno. I can give you the strength. I can help you save your friends."**_

Suddenly, I was thrusted into the water.

...

I found myself in complete darkness. I turned around and saw a faint light in the distance. I walked towards it as if in a trance. The closer I got, the more I struggled to put one foot forward. It was like moving through quicksand, but was also trying to suck you backwards.

When I was close enough, I could see a small orb of light and within the orb was a pure black crystal. It was shaped like a Z-crystal, but there were no marks on it.

I tried to reach out for it, but something was blocking me. I pounded on the invisible force, unable to go any further.

Somehow I knew I needed to get that crystal. I knew it could help me save my friends.

The Shadow appeared next to me. _**"You seem to be having a bit of trouble. Need any help?"**_

"What is it?" I wondered, still trying, but unsuccessfully, to reach the black crystal.

The Shadow fixed his red gaze on the crystal. _**"That? That is your destiny Zeno. That is who you need to be to save everyone you love. If you manage to grasp it, you shall accept your role as the Hero Born of Darkness and Alola's savior."**_

I whipped my hand away and croaked, "I'm no hero."

The Shadow stared at me. _**"There is another way Zeno. A way where you can save your friends and not be the Hero Born of Darkness. Instead, you'll have the life you always dreamed of. Living with a father who loves you, friends will be at your side no matter what, and a life with no pain."**_

He held out his hand. _**"All I ask in return is to be allowed in your mind."**_

I looked at him, confused. "You're already in my mind though."

He nodded. _**"True, but I am unable to truly experience your reality. Sure I feel no loss, no pain, but I cannot feel love, happiness, or hope."**_

His red eyes were filled with sadness. _**"If I were allowed in your mind, I could experience all of that. Please, make the deal Zeno."**_

I looked at his hand, contemplating. His words washed over me like warm water, inviting me in further. He didn't ask for much and gave so much in return. All he wanted was to feel things like a human being. That was the price to have the strength to save my friends and have the perfect life I could only dream about. It was perfect.

I raised my hand, but looked at the Shadow. "You'll help me save my friends and I'll never have to become the Hero Born of Darkness? I can live a normal life with family and friends?"

His voice was soothing. _**"I can rewrite destiny for you Zeno. I won't just be able to save your friends, I can grant all of you immortal life."**_

I raised my hand and grasped his. "Then we have a deal."

A bright, white light began to swirl around us, but was quickly inked black. The Shadow laughed maliciously and I awoke as if I was in a daze.

I stared at the Shadow, my eyes wide as I felt his true intentions in my mind. "NO!"

I tried to free my hand, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

I glared at the Shadow. "You tricked me!"

He laughed. _**"Now I shall have complete control of your mind and you can't stop my rise to power! Farewell Zeno!"**_

He began to fade into the surrounding darkness, but I grabbed the sides of his head. "I... WON'T... LET... YOU... WIN!"

I smashed my head against his and everything faded away to darkness.

...

I awoke beside the tree, no longer experiencing a vision. I felt my body and sighed in relief. As far as I could tell, I was myself. No Shadow infesting me and I felt better than ever.

I jumped to my feet, no longer feeling the poison within me. _"Maybe something good came out of this after all. I got rid of the Shadow and I feel stronger than ever before."_

The gash on my arm had healed and didn't hurt.

Suddenly, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. It was a Team Rocket grunt heading deeper into the forest. My eyes narrowed and I ran after him. When I caught up to him, I tackled him to the ground.

I punched him in the face and hoisted him up. "Where are my friends!?"

His eyes widened in fear as he recognized me. At least my reputation was good for something.

"I said," I spat in his face. "Where are my friends!?"

He gulped. "Southwest of here. Please, don't kill me."

I slammed his head into a tree, knocking him out. I patted him down till I found a gun and two knives. I put the knives away and checked to see if the gun was loaded, then cocked it.

As I stood, I looked at the grunt. I needed to send Giovanni a message. A message saying I was not to be trifled with. I took careful aim at the grunt's head, then fired.

...

No One's POV

Ten grunts circled Alex, Hau, Lillie, and Robert while another nine grunts were on lookout in the surrounding area.

One of the grunts grinned. "Zeno's friends eh?"

Another one laughed. "Friends!? Zeno never has friends. You should've seen that one time he pretended to be a rich kid who was "friends" with a rich girl."

A third grunt chuckled. "That was one of his best missions. Bottom line, Zeno was never friends with you four."

"You don't know that!" Hau yelled, but his eyes told the true story and they said he didn't really believe himself.

"What are you going to do to us?" Lillie asked, hugging her bag.

A grunt sneered at her. "We're waiting for our Executive's order to kill you, but last we heard he was on his way back to Kanto. So in ten minutes were going to kill you four. That should send the right message."

"What message?" Robert asked, glancing at all the grunts, his fists raised.

"And to whom?" Alex asked angrily.

"To me," said a voice from above.

Then a figure dropped down from the sky.

...

Zeno's POV-Five minutes ago

I ran until I spotted the first grunt. No one else was near us, so I quickly pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the throat from behind. He gurgled and reached for his gun, but his body went limp. I dragged his body into a bush and saw three more grunts approaching.

Before they could spot me, I jumped, grabbed onto a tree branch, and hauled myself up. When I was high enough not to be seen, I looked down.

One of grunts spotted the body. "It's Tony!"

They gathered around the body and I smirked. They made this too easy. I dropped from the branch and twisted my leg around a grunts head, breaking it. I flung my knife into another one's throat and jumped on the third. I punched him repeatedly in the face until he stared into nothing.

I stood, not feeling the pain the grunt dealed me when I was punching him to death. I grabbed my knife out of the grunt's throat and took another knife from his pocket. Extra knives always came in handy.

...

After killing five more lookouts, I was back on a tree branch. I was jumping from branch to branch until I was above my captured friends.

"And to whom?" Alex asked angrily.

"To me," I said as I dropped down, my trench coat splaying around me.

My sudden appearance surprised the grunts and I used that to my advantage. I flung two knives sideways and each found their mark in a grunt's throat. I thrusted myself forwards into the grunt in front of me and plunged a third knife into his mouth. Three down, seven to go.

I drew two already cocked guns and shot a grunt once in the chest and once in the head. Now, every grunt's focus was on me.

I grinned. " _ **Who**_ wants _**to**_ go _**first**_?"

They all rushed towards me and I ran to meet them. I shot one in the head and slid to the ground, kicking two grunts off their feet. I tried to shoot a grunt in the chest, but a different grunt grabbed me from behind. I flipped him over my head and shot him while he smashed into his comrad. I shot the one beneath the body and that left only three more grunts.

I dropped both guns and drew a knife. I slashed one in the chest and kicked him away. I threw the knife at a second grunt and she went down. I dodged a blow from the third one and got him in a headlock. I choked his struggling body and he went still.

I threw him aside as I stalked up to the grunt I slashed in the chest. I lifted him up by his collar and slammed him into a tree.

I punched him in the face.

"NEVER!"

Another punch.

"GO!"

More punches.

"AFTER!"

My vision became tinged with red.

"MY!"

The red tinge turned black.

 _ **"FRIENDS!"**_

I couldn't stop punching it felt so good.

 _ **"AGAIN!"**_

I dropped the body as my vision returned to normal. I looked at my hands. They were drenched in blood. What I did, killing all those grunts, finally made its way to my brain.

I stumbled backwards. "I killed them!? But I promised never to kill again!?"

I turned around to look at my friends, but I couldn't recognize them. Not with that amount of fear in their eyes. Fear, of me.

"I'm... I'm sorry," I choked out and ran.

I don't know how long I ran for. What I do know is that I eventually collapsed in a small clearing. I stared up at the dusk light overhead and grabbed my head in pain as I slipped into darkness once more.

...

I was once more in the Shadow Swamp. I glared at the Shadow.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" I yelled at him.

His red eyes glared right back at me. _**"You're lucky you even have some control. But soon I'll break your mind and I'll have complete control. Then my reign of darkness can begin."**_

His shadowy hands clasped into each side of my head, covering it in shadows.

...

No One's POV

Zeno woke up screaming in pain. He was on his knees, clutching his head in agony. When he lowered his hands, his eyes didn't look their normal brown. His right eye was his brown color, but his left eye was made entirely of shadows.

 **Things are getting intense. Next chapter will most likely be another short one, but it'll probably come out tomorrow. Tonight if I'm lucky. Tell me what you all thought of this chapter in the comments an if you loved it, please leave a vote. With that being said, I have only one thing left to say. Toodles**


	34. Chapter 33: Shooting Stars

**Chapter 33: Shooting Stars**

I stumbled forwards, unable to see out of my left eye. I found a river and sank to my knees as I stared at my reflection. My right eye was brown, but my left... My left eye was covered in shadows.

"No," I muttered. "Nonononono."

I stared at the rising Moon above. "What has happened to me!?"

My head erupted into pain, like something was trying to break out of it.

 _ **"NO!"**_

My mouth spoke the word, but not in my tone of voice.

 _ **"I WILL BE FREE!"**_

"NO!" I shouted in my own voice. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

 _ **"You don't have a choice Zeno."**_

I turned to see the Shadow standing there, but his form flickered, like he was using a lot of energy just to speak to me face-to-face.

I tried to punch him, but my fist went right through him. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He laughed. _**"You made the deal Zeno. Your mind will soon be mine to control."**_

He disappeared, leaving me alone in the forest. I looked at my pokeballs. I could use the company, but I couldn't trust myself around them. Not in the state I was currently in.

I felt my head. The Shadow would break free, no doubt about that.

I looked at the river. _"What if I drowned myself in there?"_

I shook away the thought. _"The Shadow could probably revive my body. Even if I shot myself, he'd probably be able to heal that."_

I looked to my left, towards Mount Hokulani. It was the only option I had left. To make sure the Shadow never got free, to make sure my friends stayed safe, I had to put my body into a state beyond to where it could possibly be fixed. If I jumped from a high point on Hokulani, my body would be all over the place, with the Shadow trapped inside of it, hopefully.

It was the best I could think of as I ran towards the mountain. I didn't try and talk myself out of this. I knew it was the only way to protect my friends and Alola from the Shadow.

By the time I reached Route 10, it was almost midday. Near Malie City in the distance, I saw an old woman playing with her Stuffuls. Ahead of me, I could see a road going up Mount Hokulani.

As I walked towards it, I kept my head low. I didn't want to risk my eyes being seen. I barely noticed the two Skull boys by a bus, arguing with the driver as I started my ascent up the mountain.

I did not know how long I walked for. All I remembered was trying to take one step at a time. My body didn't feel right. I started to feel like I was shrinking, but I wasn't, at least not physically.

 _"The Shadow,"_ I thought. _"He's trying to erase me from my own body! He's trying to take control of it before I can jump."_

I continued onwards, up the mountain. My strength was failing me and I could barely move, so I know I wouldn't be able to make it all the way up. Where I was would have to do.

I stumbled towards a small open area. It ended by going over the side of the mountain. Before I could get to the edge to jump, I collapsed, my body failing me. I lay facedown as everything turned black and I slipped into a dream.

...

I was walking down a black corridor. My footfalls made no sound, like I wasn't even there. I could hear a muffled voice up ahead, but it sounded distorted.

As I walked, it got louder and louder. Soon, I was by a black door. I pushed it open and saw Alex. She was facing away from me, talking to nothing.

" **Zeno** w _as_ **m** y b _ **es**_ t fri _end_ ," she said in a distorted voice. "A _**ki**_ nd _pers_ on _**who**_ wo _uld_ do **any** thing _for_ t **he** ones he **loved**."

She turned to face me, her eyes completely black. _**"But a monster like him could never be kind, could never love, and could never be a friend."**_

I stumbled away from the door, shaking my head. "No. No. No. This isn't real. This isn't real."

"He was my first friend."

I turned to see Hau, facing away from me and staring off into the distance. I walked up to him and looked at his face.

"I never had a friend," he said. "I left Iki Town to get my starter Pokémon because I was hoping to make a friend. Then I met Zeno and I knew I couldn't waste that chance."

I watched as his eyes turned black. _**"He was never my friend. I realize that now. He was just a monster."**_

I turned away, fighting back tears. Next, I saw Robert staring angrily at the darkness, his eyes a cold black.

"I convinced my parents to let me go to Alola to begin my journey," he said, his fists clenched tightly. _**"I would never have done that if I knew I would be traveling with a murderer. A monster."**_

His body faded away and it was replaced with Lillie. She was on the ground, her bag gone, and she appeared to be hurt.

I crouched down next to her. "Lillie! Are you okay?"

When I touched her arm, her face shot up, her black eyes wide with fear. _**"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"**_

I crawled backwards, tears sliding down my face. I fell next to a pool of clear water and when I looked at myself, all I saw was the Shadow staring back up at me.

I clutched my shadowy head. _**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

...

I awoke where I had fallen, almost all my strength gone. There was no hope. My friends hated me and the Shadow had almost taken over my mind. I couldn't even move towards the edge a couple feet away.

I reached out my hand. "Alex. Hau. Lillie. Robert."

My hand collapsed into the dirt. "I'm sorry."

I lay there, feeling myself being drained, dying, as the Shadow began to engulf my mind. My eyes closed and I gave into the darkness.

...

Nanu was walking back to the police station when he saw streaks of light in the night sky.

"Shooting stars," he murmured.

He was about to move on when he noticed they were heading straight for

"Mount Hokulani," Nanu gasped as the shooting stars struck the mountain.

But there was no explosion, no falling debris. The orbs of light just hovered in a circle above a single spot on the mountain.

Nanu doesn't waste time gawking. He ran towards Route 10, hoping to catch the next bus up.

...

Warmth filled my body and mind as my eyes shot open. I stumbled to my feet, rubbing my eyes. I was still on Mount Hokulani, but I wasn't alone. A dozen starlike creatures hovered around me, completely white. They glowed and pulsed, their light warming my entire being. I felt my strength return and my mind became my own once more.

"What," I started. "What are you things?"

They didn't answer. Instead, the sky above rippled at streaks of white light filled the heavens. A beam of light shone down upon me and I heard a majestic voice speak.

"Zeno," it said. "The Hero Born of Darkness. It is time."

The light poured over my body and filled my eyes with light. When I could see again, I was surrounded by white light.

"Who are you?" I called out into the vastness of white.

"I am your Creator," it spoke. "I am destiny itself."

"Arceus," I whispered.

A human figure made entirely of light formed in front of me. "Yes Zeno. I am Arceus. Or at least, part of his subconscious. The human part I believe."

I looked at the body of white light. "Yeah, I think it is."

He waved his hand dismissally. "Anyway, I heard you made a deal with the Shadow. Not a wise decision."

I looked away. "I was tricked."

Arceus shrugged. "All those who've made deals with him claim that. Were you really tricked Zeno, or were you too focused on having the perfect life? One where your loved ones loved you back and you weren't the Hero Born of Darkness?"

"Let me guess," I said, glaring at him. "You can promise me that?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but what you want is not possible."

"Why!?" I shouted. "Why can't I just live a normal life!?"

"Because you are not normal," he said simply. "You were chosen long ago. Your destiny was carved into the stars when they were born. You are destined to be the Hero Born of Darkness."

"I'M NO HERO!" I yelled angrily.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down. "You are a hero Zeno. Look at what you were doing. You were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to trap the Shadow and save Alola along with your friends."

"Why didn't you let me?" I asked.

I imagined him smiling. "It never would have worked Zeno. You would have died and the Shadow would find another way to rise. And he's doing so now."

I looked at him. "Didn't you destroy him when you drove him out of my mind?"

He laughed. "No Zeno. With all my power, I could, but the laws of space and time forbid it. Only one can stop him."

I already knew the answer before he said it. "You, Zeno. The Hero Born of Darkness."

"Your past is filled with so much darkness," he said. "But that is what makes you stronger. You have strived to become a better person and yet you have ignored the destiny that would help you become that."

"I'm not strong enough," I said miserably. "My past is stronger than me."

"That is why you must first conquer your past," Arceus said. "You must accept who you were before you can truly move on. Once your past is conquered is when you can defeat the Shadow."

He rested both hands on my shoulders. "I can't promise you your friends will survive the coming wave of darkness Zeno, but I can promise you this. They have the best chance of survival at your side. No deal with the Shadow can save your friends."

"They hate me," I said, holding back tears. "They fear me."

Arceus shook his head as he began to fade away. "Love and friendship are powerful things Zeno. Do not underestimate them."

He disappeared along with the light. I was left, surrounded by darkness. I turned around to see the orb of light with the black crystal inside.

I held up my hands and felt the invisible source blocking me from it.

"My destiny," I murmured.

I imagined the Shadow being here, offering me a deal. Would I take it now that I knew the truth?

 _"No,"_ I decided. _"I wouldn't."_

The only way to save my friends and Alola was to accept my destiny. I had to become the Hero Born of Darkness.

 _"Would I do it for them?"_ I wondered as I stared at the orb. _"Would I choose to give up my hopes and dreams to save them and Alola?"_

I clenched my fists. _"I would."_

I punched the invisible force and a visible crack formed in the darkness. I punched it again and the cracks spread. My third punch broke through and I reached out my right hand towards the orb. I grasped the crystal inside and light began to form around me.

I felt my entire being glow with energy as I stared up. "I accept my destiny! I accept my role as the Hero Born of Darkness and Savior of Alola!"

...

I opened my eyes. I stood with the starlike beings still circling me and the beam of light was still on me. Then both the star creatures and light began to fade.

"Go Hero Born of Darkness," Arceus spoke one more time, his voice carrying over the mountainside. "And save Alola from the coming darkness!"

The light disappeared and I was left standing on the edge of the cliff. I backed up and turned around to see a crowd of people on the road, staring at me. They parted as I walked through them, their expressions in awe. When I got out of the crowd, I found myself face-to-face with Nanu.

He shook his head at me. "I would arrest you here and now boy, but even I wouldn't go against the Tapus and Arceus himself."

I nodded and began to walk away, but Nanu put a hand on my shoulder. "What makes you so special Zeno?"

I turned my head to look back at him with both of my brown eyes. "My past."

 **And boom! Another chapter is up. This would've been up yesterday, but I was busy at the beach. Anyway, I included Arceus in this, but don't worry. He won't be a major part in the story. Too many stories with him in it are terrible (my opinion) which is why I was hesitant to include him, but I knew it was necessary. Besides that, till next time fellow Pokémon fans. Toodles**


	35. Author's Note, Midway Summary, ect

**Author's Note, Midway Summary, and a little somethings at the end**

 **This is not a chapter, but there are some interesting things at the end, so keep reading. Getting into things right away, this story is almost at its halfway point. School is coming up for me in just over a month and I won't be able to update a whole lot then. But, if I do this correctly, I'll be 3/4 done with the story by then. I'll still update come school, but it won't be every couple days which has become my schedule. Besides that, to another point in this author's note about my story. Now that we're almost halfway, things are about to get more intense, more action, and a whole lotta Hero Born of Darkness stuff. It's going to be great. At this point I would love to thank all my followers, who either read my story, used to read my story but stopped, or who don't really read it at all as far as I can tell.** GoodBlock11 Your_Last_Word iiStratix Fire07901 JunieWeather artsynderella wiggle_warrior LittleTyrunt. **Thank you. And a huge thanks to** PokemonWritersDebut **who have recently promoted my story on their Promotion book. Thank you so very much. Anyway, that's basically it for the author's note. If I feel like something needs to be added to this I'll edit this and yeah, I'm done. Toodles for now and into the summary for the next bit of my story.**

 _Zeno has finally accepted his destiny, his role, as the Hero Born of Darkness. His deal with the Shadow and vision of Arceus has showed him the path he must walk. Now Zeno looks ahead, to a future filled with darkness, not knowing whether he or his friends will survive._

 _The Prophecy of Old has yet to show true, but Zeno knows it's only a matter of time. As he continues on with the Island Challenge, more secrets will be revealed and one's past could doom Alola and the world. A new enemy is about to show themselves to Alola and an old enemy begins to unleash her ultimate plan. And with the Beasts beginning to come to Alola, things aren't looking good._

 _Watch as the Prophecy will begin to unfold and destinies awakened. Zeno and his friends will face the most dangerous part of their journey together, but only the Hero Born of Darkness can stand alone against the rising Shadow. And if he can't stop the Shadow, not only will Alola fall, but so will the world._

 **Ultra Megalopolis**

Up in the tallest tower, chained to the inside walls, the Blinding One stirs. **"My time is coming. When she splits open the rift between worlds, and the Ultra Beasts begin their descent to Alola, I will be free! I will rise and the embodiment of the Sun or Moon will be mine to control, and with it, Alola itself."**

His eyes gleamed. **"They have dishonoured me and for that, Ultra Megalopolis will burn with my light and Alola will be my new home. Only the Hero Born of Darkness can stop me now and I'll make sure to destroy him when he comes."**

...

Aether Foundation

Lusamine pressed the button and the machine whirred to life. It shone brightly and when it died out, it hummed softly, before fading away.

She looked at the computer and grinned, her eyes glowing purple. "I wonder where my precious Ultra Beast will show up?"

The computer ran a check on Alola and homed in on a spot on Ula'Ula.

Lusamine's eyes sparkled. "Mount Hokulani. With any luck, Zeno will be destroyed and my plans will not fail."

...

Unknown location in Alola

A person waited in the dark room for ten minutes, patient, for he would be on time. Not one second later, the Shadow appeared.

He formed from the darkness as his red eyes stared at the person who was waiting for him. _**"My plan with Zeno has failed. I think it's time we began the next phase of our plan."**_

The person shook his shadowy hand. "Have no fear Shadow. My plan will not fail. I, will not fail you."


	36. Chapter 34: Beginning of a Bad Joke

**Chapter 34: Beginning of a Bad Joke**

I got lucky. There was a PMC just another mile up Mount Hokulani, so I headed there, thinking I'd take the bus back to Malie City in the morning. When I got up as the sun rose and headed into the lobby, I knew my plans were about to change.

Gladion was standing by a couch, obviously refusing to sit in it. I sighed as I walked over, missing my trench coat already. I had decided that if I started accepting my past and who I am, I no longer needed the coat. Plus, it was ruined anyway. Instead, I wore black shoes, grey shorts, black T-shirt, and an unzipped black windbreaker. Even with no trench coat, I still wouldn't give up dark colors. They suited me.

I stood next to Gladion and leaned my head against the wall. "What brings you here?"

He shrugged. "Doing what you suggested."

I looked at him. "You're already on the Ula'Ula trials!? But you just started!"

He shook his head. "No. I just didn't want to go in order. I'll be heading to Melemele next, then back here."

He looked at me. "I heard about what happened back in Malie City."

I snorted. "Of course you did Emo Boy."

He put a hand on my shoulder, something I never expected him to do. "Lillie told me everything. Your past, who you were, and what you did to save them. Lillie thinks-"

"She thinks I'm a monster," I said, staring straight ahead. "Doesn't she."

Gladion gave me a weird look. "Strangely enough, no actually."

I looked at him, surprised. "Come again."

He chuckled. "Oh, she was scared of you when you killed those Team Rocket grunts."

"But," he said before I could say anything. "She did say that she could tell you weren't yourself. Something about your left eye being black."

"I wasn't in complete control of myself," I said. "Some of it was me, but it was mostly the Shadow controlling me."

"The Shadow," Gladion mused. "Tell me, what, who, is the Shadow?"

I told him. I told him everything. From running from Team Rocket to first hearing myself called the Hero Born of Darkness, to everything related to the Prophecy and the Shadow.

When I finished, Gladion looked thoughtful. "Hero Born of Darkness eh? You must have your hands full."

I grunted. "No kidding. And now I know Arceus basically chose me to be the Hero."

"We can't run from destiny," Gladion said wisely. "No matter how much we want to."

I looked at him. "You know something Gladion? I met someone who looks a lot like you and Lillie the other day."

He smiled sadly. "You figured it out then?"

I smiled. "You kidding? It was so obviously Lusamine is your mother. What I don't know is why you and Lillie are avoiding her."

His expression was guarded. "A story for another day Zeno. Anyway, what are you planning to do now?"

I sighed. "I want to go back to my friends, but..."

He smiled at me. "Zeno, they don't hate nor fear you. They knew something was wrong with you and they just want to help. Though, they are a little miffed that you didn't tell them about your past."

I rolled my eyes. "I wonder why."

Gladion smirked. "Anyway, they're staying in Malie City for a couple more days to see if you'll show up. I recommend you do. Especially since Arceus himself said they were safer with you."

I laughed. "You need friends Emo Boy."

He shrugged. "Maybe I do."

He looked towards the PMC's doors leading out to the parking lot. "I suggest you do the Electric Trial before heading down the mountain."

"It's up here on Hokulani!?"

Gladion nodded. "Yeah. Haven't attempted it myself yet though. I was busy waiting for you."

I looked at him. "Are you going to do the trial with me?"

He shrugged. "Might as well. I got nothing better to do."

"Let's get going then," I said, heading for the doors, but Gladion stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, pointing to a news van parked outside. "They've been there all morning, waiting for you to show up."

I turned towards the back of the PMC. "The back door it is then."

...

Luckily, Gladion and I made it into the Hokulani Observatory without being spotted by reporters. Once inside, we got information to go down the hall till we found the trial door. Before we did that, we picked each picked up a Steelium Z which people could just grab.

When we were in the trial room, we met a kid named Sophocles. He was a quiet kid and talked in a small voice. After receiving instructions on how to summon the Totem, Gladion and I got to work. The results were most unexpected.

"Two Totems," I said, grabbing Lycanroc's pokeball. "This should be interesting."

Gladion let out a Crobat. "Interesting indeed."

I looked at his Crobat while letting out Lycanroc. "A Flying type in an Electric Trial. Did you fry your brain doing those puzzles?"

He grinned slyly. "You'll see."

I shrugged and looked at the Vikavolt Totem. "Lycanroc, use Rock Slide!"

"Crobat," Gladion said. "Flamethrower on Togedemaru!"

I looked at him in surprise, then realized what he did.

 _"You sly fox,"_ I thought. _"Or foxes."_

Vikavolt flew sideways, avoiding the rocks while Togedemaru jumped over the jet of flames. Togedemaru then shot an electric blast into the air and it crashed down on Crobat. Crobat winced and his body shimmered into a Zoroark.

"Figures," I said. "Lycanroc, Brick Break on Togedemaru."

Lycanroc jumped at Togedemaru, but the Totem flung up an energy field with spikes. Lycanroc was flung back, damaged by the Spike Shield. Zoroark fired Flamethrower after Flamethrower and eventually, Vikavolt was hit. Unfortunately, he wasn't burned.

"I got an idea," I said to Gladion. "But I'll need to give Zoroark a command."

"Her," Gladion corrected. "Will it be risky?"

Both Lycanroc and Zoroark dodged a Thunderbolt. "Oh, definitely, but I'm hoping it'll work."

Gladion rolled his eyes. "Dodge and use Night Daze! Go ahead Zeno, but if you mess up..."

I grinned. "Alright then. Zoroark, transform into Lycanroc!"

Zoroark shimmered into a Lycanroc and now both Pokémon looked the same.

"Now run around the Totems," I ordered. "Get them confused."

Both Lycanrocs zoomed around both Totems and even I didn't know the real one from the illusion.

"Now," I said. "One of you get behind them."

A Lycanroc stood behind the Totems. The Totems glanced around in confusion, but I knew they would attack soon."

"What are you planning?" Gladion asked.

"Shut up and prepare for Inferno Overdrive," I said, twisting my Firium Z on my Z-ring and Gladion followed suit. "Lycanroc knows Fire Fang and Zoroark knows Flamethrower. We'll get em both."

As we did the dance, Gladion looked at me. "Was Zoroark transforming into Lycanroc really necessary?"

"Honestly," I said, finishing the dance. "No, I just thought it'd be cooler."

Then we both yelled, "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

...

Gladion and I walked out of Hokulani Observatory with Electrium Zs and smiles on our faces, or at least on mine.

I glanced at the sun. "It's almost midday. I should be heading down the mountain soon."

Gladion nodded. "From what Lillie told me, they were going to Malie Garden at midnight for the Johto Festival. The Festival will be here for a couple nights before it's moved to Sinnoh."

I smiled, but then I saw something. A rift split open the sky above Hokulani Observatory. It formed into an Ultra Wormhole and it began pulsing.

"Oh that ain't good," I said, taking a step back. "Not good at all."

Gladion followed my gaze and unclipped his Premier Ball. "No! How is this happening!?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He was about to say something, but was interrupted by a tall, lanky creature made up of wires dropping down on the roof of the Observatory with a thunderous BOOM!

Gladion grimaced. "Xurkitree, codename UB-03 Lightning. She's finally done it."

"Who's done what!?" I shouted as Xurkitree began firing lightning into the sky.

"Lusamine," Gladion yelled, letting out Silvally. "She's finally able to bring Ultra Beasts into our world!"

Silvally roared at UB-03 Lightning as Gladion inserted the Ground Drive. Xurkitree noticed us and it sparked with electricity.

Gladion's eyes widened and he tackled me to the side. "GET DOWN!"

Xurkitree fired huge beams of electricity at Silvally and an explosion erupted upon impact. When it cleared up, Silvally stood perfectly fine.

"Nice," I commented. "But besides being a Ground type with immunity to electricity, how is Silvally going to be able to take that thing down!?"

Gladion smirked, which could either be very good or very bad. "Silvally was made exactly for this purpose. To take down Ultra Beasts if they went out of control."

By this time, people were running out of the PMC and Observatory to see what was going on. They screamed when they saw the Ultra Beast and began to run down the mountain. Two more rifts appeared and two more Xurkitree popped out. Chaos broke loose and I remembered being hit by a bolt of lighting.

I found myself by the PMC, my clothes smoking. I noticed between the slits of my eyes that Silvally fended off the Ultra Beasts alone. Gladion was on the ground as well, Silvally trying to protect him.

As I struggled to my feet, I noticed something emerge from the ground. It was the Shadow. Silvally noticed him and lunged, but the Shadow raised his hand. A bolt of darkness hit Silvally and he fell next to his trainer.

The Shadow walked up to the biggest Xurkitree and absorbed the lightning shot at him. He walked straight into the Ultra Beast and it collapsed. Shadows wrapped themselves around it as it began to stand, growing larger. It stood, double in height, and seemingly made up of shadows.

It looked at me as I stood and it spoke in the Shadow's voice. _**"I have found other means of rising Hero Born of Darkness and I can not let you live. You will die here."**_

The other two Ultra Beasts grew and were enveloped in darkness. They came up to me and wrapped their wires around my body. I was lifted up to face the lead Xurkitree controlled by the Shadow.

 _ **"Goodbye Zeno,"**_ the Shadow boomed as shadowy tendrils wrapped themselves around my head and everything began to fade away.

Suddenly, I heard an explosion and I began to fall. A Florges caught me in psychic energy and lowered me to the ground next to Gladion and Silvally.

I looked around and my eyes widened. "Team Radiance!"

Cassandra led dozens of grunts forwards, all holding rifles of sorts. They fired beams of golden energy at the Shadow Xurkitrees and the darkness began to drain away.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ The Shadow roared as he was flung from the Xurkitree.

He stood near the Observatory, which was in smoking ruins, his red eyes glaring. _**"You-"**_

He cut off, clutching his throat as his form simmered. _**"I can't contain physical form for long. Need... To..."**_

"Go?" Prompted Cassandra, pointing her energy rifle at him. "Yeah, I think you need to."

She cocked the rifle. "Hasta la vista Shadow."

She pressed the trigger and a beam of light struck the Shadow square in the chest. He didn't have time to scream as his body disintegrated. Cassandra smiled and walked up to me.

She offered me her hand, and after a moment's hesitation, I accepted it.

Once she pulled me up, I asked, "How do you know about the Shadow?"

She cocked her rifle again. "No time for that now Zeno. We have some Ultra Beasts to take care of."

Gladion stood up next to me as Cassandra rushed off to help her grunts hold off the Xurkitrees. "Ultra Beasts, the Shadow, and Team Radiance. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke."

"Agreed," said a calculating voice behind us.

We both turned around to see Kamake in a Radiance jumpsuit.

Gladion gasped as Silvally snarled. "You're with Team Radiance!? But you're-"

"Part of Aether Foundation," Kamake finished. "I am a double agent as you would say. Which is why Cassandra knows a bit about Ultra Beasts. I do have to tell her some stuff about Lusamine."

"But how does she know about the Shadow?" I challenged.

Kamake shrugged. "Better leave it to Cassandra herself to explain that to you two."

"KAMAKE!"

Upon hearing Cassandra call for her, Kamake whipped out a tablet of sorts. "That's my cue."

She walked briskly towards her boss, all the while tapping away at her device. A portal opened up behind the Xurkitrees and Cassandra motioned her grunts forwards.

"Drive them back!" She ordered. "Send them back to their own world!"

They let loose a barrage of energy blasts and the Xurkitrees were forced to flee into the portal. Kamake typed another command and all the rifts closed.

Gladion narrowed his eyes. "How do we know we can trust her?"

"We don't," I said. "She's a double agent, but for which side?"

Cassandra slung her rifle on her back as she walked up to us.

"Well," she said to me. "I assume you wish to know how I know about the Shadow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do actually."

She smiled. "The knowledge of the Shadow has been passed down in my family for generations. Part of Team Radiance's mission was to await his return. Now it's our job to destroy him."

I nodded at her rifle. "That didn't do it?"

She laughed. "I wish. No, this only hindered him for the time being. But he's getting stronger. Able to project himself to our reality for longer periods of time. Soon, he'll be able to fully rise and attempt to destroy Alola."

She made a fist with her right hand. "But I'll be waiting, waiting to kill him myself. It is my destiny."

I looked at Gladion and he looked at me. We both knew she was nuts.

"Anyway," she said, wiping her hands together. "I just get going. I have a Shadow to kill and a region to save. Farewell Zeno, for now."

Gladion and I watched as Team Radiance headed down the mountain and out of sight. At the moment, Gladion, Silvally, and I were the only ones on top of Mount Hokulani. Everyone else had ran for their lives and to be honest, I didn't blame them. Both the Observatory and the PMC had been demolished.

I looked towards Malie City and sighed. "After everything I've experienced in my life, I don't think I'm ready to face my friends."

Gladion rolled his eyes as he returned Silvally. "If it's any consolation, it'll be just as awkward for you at it is for them."

In the distance, I could see people preparing for the Johto Festival in Malie Garden. "Are you coming?"

He grimaced. "I wanted to go straight to Melemele, but Lillie insisted it would be great bonding time with her and her friends."

I laughed. "Great! That means you can suffer right along with me Emo Boy! I feel much better now!"

He scowled. "Yours will be way more awkward Stalker Kid."

I laughed again. "You see? I knew you'd get a, well, somewhat better nickname for me."

I then looked at my charred clothes. "I think we'll have to stop at a clothes store. These are ruined."

We began our descent down the mountain, talking and laughing. Though, I was doing all the laughing, but Gladion cracked a smile a couple times. That's called progress.

...

Unknown Location

In a dark room, the Shadow waited. Usually the person he was met here was here first, but this time he was a bit early. He rolled his shoulders, still aching from that energy blast, but it was a small price to pay to fool Zeno.

The door opened and someone walked in. "Do you think it worked?"

The Shadow nodded. _**"Indeed. Zeno will have no idea about our partnership until it's too late."**_

"Good," Cassandra said, her red hair barely visible in the darkness. "Now we can proceed with our plan without Zeno every suspecting is. I will help you rise Shadow and together, we can remake Alola into a perfect place. Then the world."

 **PLOT TWIST! I bet no one expected that. A partnership between Cassandra and the Shadow. It's going to change everything. Anyway, a huge shout-out to Nightshade929 for commenting, favoriting, and following my story. It's always nice to see a new face. Besides that, next chapter will have a familiar face or two in it. I won't tell you who, but you'll love it guaranteed. And that's all. Toodles**


	37. Chapter 35: It's Ya Boy!

**Chapter 35: It's Ya Boy!**

By the time Gladion and I got to Malie City, got new clothes identical to my old charred ones, it was night. We made our way to Malie Garden, where the Johto Festival was taking place. Food carts with Johto delicacies were set up around the Garden and an abundant of Johto native Pokémon were wandering around.

I breathed in the air tinged with the sweet smell of food. "Ah, almost feels like home. I've only been to Johto twice, but it still feels nostalgic."

Gladion shooed away a curious Chikorita. "Bothersome Johto Pokémon. I don't see what the big deal is about Johto."

"It's for Alola's history," a girl with a Johto style hat said, walking up to us and picking up Chikorita in her arms. "The name's Lyra. Yours?"

"Zeno," I said smiling. "And Emo Boy here is Gladion. He's the grumpy sort of person, but he's a real softie at heart."

Gladion scowled, definitely not showing his soft heart personality.

Lyra smiled. "Nice to meet you two."

Gladion raised an eyebrow. "You were talking about Alola's history?"

"Oh, yeah," she said cheerfully. "It's more of Malie City's history more than anything though."

"Go on," I said, my curiosity piqued.

She smiled at me. "A couple hundred years ago, several people from Johto sailed here, looking for a place to settle down in. When they found the tribe people living here, they taught them many things. They helped create the very place we stand in."

Gladion shrugged. "I still don't see the point."

I sighed. "Don't mind him. His sister forced him to come."

Lyra shrugged. "What do you expect from such an edgy looking guy."

We both had a good laugh while Gladion's scowl deepened.

"Anyway," Lyra said, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "Enjoy the Festival. It's going to go on for a couple more hours and I got work to do. See ya!"

She ran off and Gladion gave me a dirty look.

"What," I said innocently. "I'm only stating the truth here."

Then I heard loud gasps from everyone around us. I turned around to see Plumeria strutting into Malie Garden with the Skull Boys. In the lead was a guy with punk clothes, white hair with weird sunglasses and a golden S bling. The way he dressed and carried himself told me immediately he was Team Skull's boss.

"Their boss," Gladion confirmed my unspoken thoughts. "Guzma."

Guzma walked purposely up to someone in the crowd of people starting to gather. The crowd parted to reveal Guzma face-to-face with Kukui.

Guzma gave a wide grin, hands on hips. "The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. It's ya boy! Big bad Guzma."

"What do you want Guzma?" Kukui asked, sharply.

Guzma laughed. "Got a spine after I left!? I have to say Kukui, it suits you."

He shook his head. "I came here for you and the children."

"What do you want us for!?"

Only then did I notice my friends, Alex, Hau, Lillie, and Robert, behind Kukui. It was Alex who had spoken.

Guzma grinned. "I'm here to put you punks in your place."

He scowled now. "You Island Challengers think you're so special, but you're nothing more than wannabe trainers set upon a path by Kukui."

He faced the Professor. "Sending kids off into the wide world is dangerous Kukui and I'm going to show you. I will destroy the Island Challenge and anyone who attempts it!"

In one fluid movement, he grabbed two pokeballs and released two Pokémon from them. One of them was an Araquanid and the other was a big, bulky looking bug.

Rotom appeared out of Hau's backpack and I thought, _"So_ that's _where he went."_

 _"Golisopod, the Hard Sca-"_

"Shut him up," Guzma ordered.

Golisopod swiped at Rotom, but he flew out of range.

"Now," Guzma said. "Back to business. Golisopod, Araquanid, prepare to crush those children."

Kukui held out his hands. "You won't hurt them Guzma. I won't let you. This is only between us."

Guzma laughed. "You can't stop me Kukui! No one can!"

"I can."

Guzma whirled around and I stepped out of the crowd. The crowd began murmuring and I knew some of them recognized me from Mount Hokulani.

"It's him."

"The Hero Born of Darkness."

"Chosen by the Tapus."

"Surely he can take down Guzma."

My friends and Kukui stared at me in shock while Guzma grinned at me cockily. "Well, if it isn't Zeno. I've heard a lot about you kid."

He looked at Plumeria who was scowling at me. "You messed with Team Skull plenty of times, but you couldn't beat me."

I grinned right back. "Big bad Guzma was it? I have to say, I imagined the boss of Team Skull to look a bit more... Intimidating. I'm disappointed actually."

Plumeria stepped forwards, hand on her pokeball. "How dare-!"

Guzma stopped her and raised an eyebrow at me. "You got spunk kid, but that isn't going to save you from a beating."

I had a feeling he didn't mean a Pokémon battle. Even though I knew I could take him, I had other plans. I had to show everyone he wasn't that strong, someone not to fear.

"A beating eh," I said, holding up a pokeball. "Are you too scared to battle me in the traditional sense. A Pokémon battle. If you think us Island Challengers aren't nothing special, then it shouldn't be a problem taking me down, right Guzma?"

I had backed him into a corner. Refusing the battle would make him look like a coward, but accepting it could mean losing.

Guzma shrugged and smiled, but I could tell he was seething inside. "Alright kid. I'll battle your and put you in your place."

He snapped his fingers and Golisopod and Araquanid hurried forwards. "Prepare to feel the pain."

I released Growlithe and Decidueye. "I doubt it."

Guzma laughed upon seeing my Pokémon. "A Grass and Fire type!? Kid, you're in for a world of hurt."

"Again," I said, gaining a battle stance. "I doubt it."

He scowled. "First Impression on Decidueye and Liquidation on Growlithe."

I smirked. "Decidueye, Phantom Force. Growlithe, a circle of fire please."

Decidueye disappeared as Golisopod tried to strike and Growlithe spun into a wheel of fire. He dodged Araquanid and made a wide circle of fire around the battlefield. The crowd of people, the professor, and my friends stepped back while Plumeria stood next to Guzma. The Skull Boys were long gone.

"Spirit Shackle and Heat Wave!" I yelled.

Decidueye stepped out of the shadows and fired two arrows. Each hit a shadow and both damaged and kept Guzma's Pokémon in the battle. Growlithe stopped circling and slammed all four paws into the ground, sending a wave of heat towards the opposing Pokémon. Golisopod and Araquanid stumbled backwards, but flinched forwards when they touched the circle of flames.

Guzma clenched both fists. "Both of you wipe em out with Surf!"

Golisopod and Araquanid whipped up a tidal wave of water that doused the circle of flames.

"Double Team!" I yelled. "And use Heat Wave to counter the waves!"

Decidueye split into multiple copies, but they were all wiped out and the real Decidueye was nowhere to be seen. Growlithe blew up a wave of heat and it clashed against the water. They cancelled each other out as the water evaporated into steam.

Guzma looked shocked. "But how-"

"It's time to finish this," I shouted. "Close them in Growlithe!"

Growlithe understood and he spun circles of flames around both Bug Pokémon, making each circle smaller than the last.

"Leaf Storm!" I yelled and Decidueye appeared out of the shadows.

He whipped up a storm of leaves and flung them towards Golisopod and Araquanid. The leaves swirled around them and they fell into the fire.

"Finish with Heat Wave!" I commanded and Growlithe obeyed.

He sent a wave of heat that cascaded towards them. It blew away the fires and sent the Pokémon tumbling to Guzma's feet, fainted.

Guzma returned his Pokémon and stalked up to me angrily. "This isn't over kid. Not by a long shot."

I met his gaze. "No, it isn't."

He scowled and walked out of Malie Garden with Plumeria following. The crowd of people clapped and cheered my name.

I smiled warmly at their praise and I knew Alola knows who I am now. Zeno, the boy chosen by the Tapus and the Hero Born of Darkness. They would expect great things from me and I didn't know if I could deliver. Dark times were ahead and I had no idea if I could save Alola.

I saw my friends approach me, warm smiles on their faces and I knew that whatever I faced in the future, I wouldn't do so alone.

 **Is that... The mystical... The legendary... The epic DOUBLE UPDATE!!! Anyway, this is up today because it's a short one, but has good stuff in it. Things are looking up (somewhat) for Zeno and now he's reunited with his friends. Who knows what'll happen next, but it's sure as heck going to be good. Toodles**


	38. Chapter 36: Visions of the Future

**Chapter 36: Visions of the Future**

As I finished telling my friends about my past, I leaned against a tree in Malie Garden. The sun was coming up, yet I wasn't tired. Sure the Xurkitrees and Guzma took a lot out of me, but telling my life to my friends kept me awake. I was also anxious to see what they would say. What I didn't expect was them to all hug me.

"Okay," I said, suffocating under their grip. "Why am I getting hugged? I'm not complaining, but I murdered people."

They backed up and I took a gulp of air. "Better."

Hau patted me on the shoulder. "Zeno, we don't care about who you used to be."

"We care about who you are now," Robert added.

"And," Alex said, hands in her short's pockets. "You were young. Brought up in a dark world full of evil. You did what you did because it's what your father wanted you to do."

From her tone of voice, I knew she was talking about herself as well as me.

Nebby circled my head as Lillie smiled at me. "What you did to Team Rocket a couple days ago wasn't you and we know that. We care about you Zeno and we will never leave you even though of who you were."

I rubbed Nebby's head and looked at my four friends. "Thank you for understanding me. You have no idea how much it means to me, truly."

After that followed a minute of awkward silence. Then of course Robert broke it.

"So," he said, looking around. "Are we continuing our Island Challenge or what?"

Cue the sweat drops.

...

Since we were all tired, we had decided to get some rest at the PMC. When I woke up, I was alone. I headed to the lobby and found my friends waiting for me.

I stretched. "What time is it?"

Robert looked at his watch. "8:03... PM."

I groaned. "You guys let me sleep for fourteen hours!?"

Alex shrugged. "We only woke up two hours. Besides, it looked like you needed the rest. At least, that's what Hau said."

I nodded. "Thanks. So, where do we head off to now?"

Hau was using Rotom for something. "All we have to do is head right and down the street. Along the way is Route 11. Head down there and-"

"Wait," Alex said, taking Rotom from Hau. "What about our Electric Trial? Just because Zeno did it doesn't mean we don't have to."

"Gimme," Hau said, grabbing Rotom back. "It says here "because of the disastrous events on Mount Hokulani, the Electric Trial is closed. If you wish to collect an Electrium Z and Steelium Z, please come by the entrance to Route 11 where you can get one of both"."

"Oh," Alex said. "Nevermind."

"Never doubt Hau the great," Hau said, pumping his chest with one fist.

Alex slapped him.

Rotom zoomed into my backpack and Robert cleared his throat. "Are we going or not?"

Hau nodded. "I'm ready."

Lillie stuffed Nebby back into his prison. "We're ready."

"Let's move out," I said. "Or as the Kalosians say it, Allons-y!"

...

As we walked towards Route 11, Hau handed me a Z-crystal. "This is from Kukui. It's a special Z-crystal only for Decidueye. The Decidium Z."

I clipped it onto my Z-ring. "Nice. What's the move called?"

"Sinister Arrow Raid," he said. "I got the Primarium Z. Oceanic Operetta is a beautiful move."

Alex turned around, walking backwards now, and held up a Z-crystal. "I have the Incinium Z. And since Robert here didn't get a starter Pokémon, he got stuck with a Snorlium Z."

"Paaaancaaaakessss," Robert said dreamily.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Alex shrugged and turned around. "It's part of the Z-move. Don't ask."

I didn't ask.

Once we got to Route 11, we saw a lady holding a basket with Electrium Zs and Steelium Z's mixed in it. My friends minus Lillie grabbed one of each, but I noticed Hau snag two Electrium Zs when the lady wasn't looking.

"Why'd you grab two?" I asked him when we were out of earshot of the lady.

Hau wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm going to try something with one of them and if it blows up, at least I'll have an extra."

"What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously, but Hau didn't answer. Instead, he brought out his Alolan Raichu.

After a few minutes of watching Hau trying to do something with the Z-crystal on Raichu, I walked a bit faster to see what Alex, Robert, and Lillie were talking about.

"What do you mean Nebby's been acting strange lately?" Alex asked Lillie.

"I don't know," she said, looking at Nebby's face in the bag. "She's taken to staring at the moon. I don't even know why."

She took Nebby out of the bag and Robert stared curiously at her. "Maybe she has a connection to space? I mean, she looks like she has a whole galaxy in her."

Nebby freed herself from Lillie and flew towards me. She circled around my head frantically and I laughed.

"What are you-!"

A jolt of icy coldness shot through my body when Nebby touched my head. I gasped and felt my head. There was nothing physically wrong. Then that meant, somehow, it was Nebby.

"When happened?" Lillie asked, concerned, trying to grab Nebby.

"I don't know," I admitted.

I looked at Nebby who was staring straight back at me, as if she wanted me to touch her. "But I have a theory."

I reached out my hand and Nebby pressed her head against my palm. The icy coldness swept across my body and my legs threatened to buckle, but I beared the cold. My vision flickered and I saw scenes flash by. A great canyon, an altar, the moon, a city in ruins.

The cold grew unbearable and I stumbled back from Nebby as Hau shouted, "I got it!"

Robert caught me before I hit the ground. "You okay man!?"

I didn't say anything as I heard a distant, tranquil voice speak in my head.

 _"You cannot experience these visions alone Hero Born of Darkness. You must seek the help of your friends."_

I looked at Nebby and I felt like it was her talking.

Hau was examining his Z-crystal. "Ah ha! I changed it to a Aloraichium Z. Amazing!"

"HAU!" Alex snapped, pointing at me. "Focus!"

He looked at me. "What happened?"

I shook my head. "I'm not totally sure, not I think Nebby's trying to show me something. No, show all of us something."

"How do we do that?" Lillie asked, now holding Nebby.

I looked at my friends as I stood straight. "Gather around Nebby."

"What?" Alex and Lillie asked at the same time.

"Just do it," I said and they did as instructed.

Now we stood in a circle, the five of us with Nebby in the middle. Nebby began to glow and I could feel myself slipping into a vision. Everything faded away and when it cleared, I was standing atop a great canyon at night. And my friends were with me.

...

The moon shone directly overhead in a clear night sky. A slight breeze drifted past us, like the centuries of the past.

Lillie was looking everywhere frantically. "Where's Nebby!?"

"Nebby isn't here hear because we aren't really here," I said. "This is a vision."

"A vision of what?" Alex asked.

"Of that maybe," Robert said, pointing at something in the distance.

We all turned and saw a huge altar in the far distance. A ball of light was forming there, energy flowing everywhere.

"C'mon," I said.

We ran across the top of the canyon towards the altar.

"The Altar of the Sunne and Moone," Hau said. "I wonder what's going on?"

"We're about to find out," I grunted.

The ball of light grew in intensity and a winged creature could be seen inside. Then the sky turned black and the altar was hidden in darkness. An Ultra Wormhole appeared above the Altar and within it was a big, dark shape.

Then everything disappeared and we were somewhere different. A futuristic city with a huge glowing tower. The top of it had been blown apart and a bright light emanated from it. The light intensified until nothing could be seen. A huge roar came from everywhere and I could see the silhouette of a large winged creature made of pure light. Then shadows wrapped around it and huge glowing red eyes filled my vision.

 _ **"I will destroy everything you hold dear Hero Born of Darkness!"**_

Then my friends and I were standing in the ruins of a city. Buildings had fallen and the ground covered in rubble, streets no longer visible. The sky was pure black and unearthly howls filled the air.

I looked around and saw two figures facing each other. My friends and I got closer and now I could make them out. One was the Shadow and the other was me. I was battered, bruises and cuts all over my body, my clothes ripped all over the place. I looked weak and exhausted.

The Shadow laughed. _**"First your will die, then your friends will join you."**_

A huge dust cloud billowed over the scene and when it cleared, the Shadow and I were gone. Instead, huge beasts roamed the ruined city. A huge red, mosquito like creature, a big dragon with a huge mouth, and a clown like beast.

"It's Hau'oli City," Hau whispered. "We're in Hau'oli City."

I could see that it was and now I could see people hiding. They hid in fallen buildings, behind piles of rubble, and some ran for their lives.

The scene changed again and now we were above Alola, just below the clouds. Smoke billowed from cities and from all four islands. On the island with the canyon and altar, a battle was raging. The Tapus and gods of Old clashed against each other, shockwaves of energy rippling through Alola.

The Breaker fought against Tapu Koko, punches met with lightning. The Prowler shimmered in and out of the physical plane, dodging Moonblasts from Tapu Lele. The Stalker flung webs, trying to trap Tapu Bulu. Tapu Fini sent blasts of blue energy into the ocean while dodging the Crusher's huge tentacles.

In the blink of an eye, the scene changed. The Breaker was absorbing energy from Tapu Koko, the Prowler from Tapu Lele, the Stalker Tapu Bulu, and the Crusher Tapu Fini.

The distant, tranquil spoke. _"You have all seen some of what the future holds. This is all I can show you, but I also have a warning. Beware deception of those who seek change."_

My friends disappeared and I saw a night sky, the heavens filled with light from stars. One by one, the stars winked out.

 _"The Shadow grows stronger still. You must prepare for the battle ahead both physically and mentally. When the time comes, you'll need all your strength to defeat the Shadow or Alola will be forever lost."_

The voice became sharp. _"You will die Hero Born of Darkness, make no mistake, but you must defeat him or all is truly lost."_

I began to through a pit of darkness, images flashing by. My friends, trapped in a glass room filling with water. The Farthest Hollow glowing with light, a motionless body slumped on the ground, and a cluster of tents in a desert. The last image I saw was a dark shape moving between bamboo trees, it's body reflecting what was behind it. It roared and my eyes opened to face reality.

...

I fell back from the circle my friends and I made, gasping for air. My friends were in a similar state and Lillie was holding Nebby to her chest.

"What was-" Robert started, but stopped.

"Guys," he said somewhat calmly.

"What?" Hau asked, sitting up beside him.

"Run," Robert whispered.

I quickly followed his gaze and saw what he saw. Something was moving between bamboo trees, only its shimmering outline could be seen. Its misshapen body reflected the bamboo behind it and it roared at us.

"RUN!" I yelled.

My friends and I quickly scrambled to our feet and we ran down Route 11. The thing behind us crashed through bamboo trees, trying to catch up.

Suddenly, I crashed into Hau. Apparently, Alex, who was in the lead, stopped all of the sudden. I looked back and saw the creature solidify. It had long arms with big sharp talons and its head had no eyes, just a mouth full of sharp teeth (Think of a Future Predator from Primeval TV show). It was completely white and it snarled at us, but stayed twenty feet from us.

I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by these creatures. They closed in and my friends and I backed up into a tight circle.

"We're so going to die," Hau said hysterically. "But I had dreams! I was going to get rich! Be the Island Champion! I was-!"

"Hau!" Alex whispered sharply, slapping him. "Shut up for Arceus' sake!"

"Sorry," Hau said. "I just don't wanna die!"

He composed himself. "I suppose that if I'm going to die I might as well say this. Zeno, I was the one poking holes in your trench coat. Alex, I kept stealing your toothbrushes and throwing them away. Lillie, sometimes I'd let Nebby loose. Robert, I, uh, I actually didn't do anything to you."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Alex and Lillie shouted at the same time.

I looked at Hau. "You poked holes into my trench coat? I didn't even notice."

"Dang," Hau said. "That's why you never said anything."

"Not to interrupt," Robert said. "But I think they're going to strike."

The creatures did look ready to strike. One of them ran at us, talons raised. Then a freezing wind knocked the creature to the side.

"UB-06 codenamed Predator," Kamake said, joining us, a Weavile and Alolan Ninetales at her side. "Fun fact. They're the only Normal type Ultra Beast. Anyway, Blizzard and Avalanche."

Ninetales blew cold winds at several of the Ultra Beasts while Weavile flung ice rocks at them. They screeched and roared and backed up, but didn't run away.

"Figures," Kamake said. "They're not even smart enough to run away."

She tapped away at a device and an Ultra Wormhole appeared. The Predators, sensing a way back to wherever they came from, took the chance. They dove into the Wormhole and when the last one went through, Kamake closed it.

"Well," she said, turning to face us. "I must be going."

Before we could get a word in, she started walking back towards Malie City.

"She's a weird lady," Robert said. "What was she even doing here?"

I frowned. If Lusamine was letting Ultra Beasts into Alola, why was Kamake sending them back? What side is she truly working for?

"Who knows who?" Hau said. "Now can we get..."

He trailed off when Alex and Lillie turned to glare at him.

"Now ladies," he said, sweating. "What I said, that was, uh, added for effect. Yeah, effect."

Alex and Lillie jumped at him and he went down screaming.

"Note to self," I said, standing next to Robert. "Don't get the girls mad."

He nodded. "Agreed. Should we help him?"

Hau screamed in agony.

"He'll be fine," I said. "Anyway, Rotom!"

He zoomed in front of me. "Yezzz?"

"How long to the next town?"

Rotom showed a map of Ula'Ula. "If you finish walking the rest of Route 11, which is about a half hour away, you'll have a day till you reach the next town."

I nodded. "Gotcha. All we would need to do is rest at the beginning of Route 12, continue on through past Route 13 to the next town and get there by... Nightfall."

Rotom zoomed back into my backpack and I saw that Alex and Lillie were done beating up Hau. "Alright girls. Help Hau to his feet. We're moving out."

As expected, we stopped at the end of Route 11, then woke up to find it almost midday. After that, we reached Tapu Village by the time the moon had started to rise again.

"This place has a creepy aura to it," I commented. "Reminds me of when I spent a week in Lavender Town."

"Who are they?" Hau asked, pointing to a group of people down the street.

I looked and noticed they all wore leather jackets and boots. They looked like a biker gang. When one of them turned their head, I gasped as my blood ran cold.

"It can't be," I breathed.

"What?" Alex asked. "Who is he?"

My shock turned to anger, my blood now boiling. "It's Scourge, leader of the Night Hunters. The one who killed my Charizard and Arcanine."

 **Ah, things are now falling in place for the upcoming chapters. Everything is being prepared for the wonderful/terrible things to come. Anyway, next chapter might take a bit to come out because I'm redoing my whole room, clearing out junk and rearranging everything. I likely won't find a lot of time to write, but I'm hopeful that it'll still come out in a couple of days. And next chapter is going to be a good one, trust me. So yeah, till next time my faithful readers. Toodles**


	39. Chapter 37: The Oasis

**IMPORTANT: For some reason fanfiction is telling me and everyone else (I'm assuming) that this story is complete. I'm here to tell you it is not complete. I'm currently trying to fix the issue. So don't worry readers. This story is far from being complete.**

 **Chapter 37: The Oasis**

My right hand drifted to where my knife was clipped to my belt, but I resisted grabbing it. The last thing I needed was to kill someone else, even if it was Scourge.

"SCOURGE!" I shouted, stalking over to him, my friends unsure if they should follow or not. By the sound of their footsteps, they were following, but keeping a safe distance.

Scourge turned to face me, and after a moment of confusion, he grinned widely, his scars stretching on his face.

"Well well well," he boomed, giving a toothy grin. "If it isn't Zeno, son of Giovanni! I'd thought I'd never get to the chance to see you again you son of a-"

"Save it," I snapped. "You're going to pay for what you did to Charizard and Arcanine!"

He boomed with laughter as I stood a few feet from him. I was a foot shorter than him, but to me size didn't matter. You just needed to know how to fight.

"You mean that Charizard that was with you?" He asked, his voice having a thick Kantonian accent. "I only meant to clip him, but you know what they say when you start getting old eh?"

Most of his buddies laughed, but a few of them narrowed their eyes, most likely filling the "old" part away.

I whipped out my knife, rage starting to overrule my common sense. "You will pay for what you did Scourge!"

He gave a cocky smile. "Will I now?"

Before I could do anything, Alex and Robert tried to drag me away while Hau faced Scourge.

"Hi, uh, Scourge," Hau said. "It's nice to meet you and all, but, uh, we need to go. Don't mind Zeno here, he has an anger problem. Anger management, am I right?"

Hau laughed nervously and Scourge didn't look amused.

"Anyway," Hau said. "We'll leave you fine gentlemen be. We need to go."

Hau joined us as Robert and Alex dragged me around a street corner.

"What were you thinking!" Alex hissed. "Put that knife away."

"Watcha five doing?" A voice asked from behind us.

We spun around as I tucked my knife away to see a girl leaning against a wilting tree. She looked to be 16, 17, and wore a purple, black stitched dress.Her eyes looked grey and her purple hair only went to her shoulders.

"Hi," she said, smiling at us. "I'm Acerola."

When we didn't say anything, she sighed. "You're supposed to introduce yourselves you know."

"Sorry," Alex said. "I'm Alex."

"Zeno," I said warily.

"Robert."

"Hau."

"Lillie."

Acerola smiled. "There you go. Now we know each other. And back to my original question. What are you five doing?"

"Nothing," I answered.

She gave me a doubtful look. "Annoying the Night Hunters?"

"You know them!?" Hau asked, surprised.

She frowned. "Unfortunately. They arrived here a week ago. My uncle recently came out of retirement and is now trying to find a reason to arrest them. Though that isn't the reason Nanu came out of retirement."

She smiled at our shocked expressions. "Yeah, I know who you are, especially you Zeno."

Then she shrugged. "But I couldn't care less about what you did. If my uncle let you go, then you're an okay person in my book."

"So you know who we are," Robert said. "But who are you?"

Acerola laughed. "As I said, I'm Acerola, but whatever what I am will be revealed in time."

She got up from the tree and walked past us. "I must be going. It was nice to meet you all. Toodles."

"Why do we keep meeting strange people?" Robert asked.

"I personally blame Zeno," Hau said, pointing a finger at me. "But who knows. Anyway, I saw a Malasada restaurant down the road. Wanna go?"

"Why not," Alex said. "But after that, we head to the PMC. I need my beauty sleep."

"What beauty?" Hau whispered to me, snickering. "Am I right?"

I stepped away from him as Alex rounded on him. "What did you say!?"

He laughed nervously. "Heh heh. Nothing?"

Let's just say we had to half carry him all the way to the Malasada restaurant.

...

We sat in a booth with Hau stuffing his face, obviously recovered from Alex's attack.

"Sooooooooooooo goooooooooooood," Hau said dreamily, his mouth full.

A waitress brought another malasada over and set it in front of Hau.

When she left, Hau asked, "Who ordered this one?"

"I did," I said, remembering the race Hau and I did back in Verdant Cavern. "I owed you."

Hau's face lit up with realization. "Oh yeah! Fantastic!"

Then he began stuffing his face again.

...

I woke up in the PMC, morning light filtering in through the window. I got up and stretched.

Robert was sitting up in his bed. "Where's Hau?"

I looked at Hau's bed to find it empty. "Maybe he got up before us?"

"I don't think so," Robert said, pointing to a backpack on the floor. "That's his stuff."

I was getting worried now. "Grab his stuff. I'm going to check on the girls."

I hurriedly put on my clothes and went out of our room. I went to the next door over which was Alex and Lillie's room. I started to knock, but discovered the door handle was broken and the door creaked open slightly when I touched it.

"Alex," I called into the room. "Lillie?"

No answer. Robert joined me as I entered the room. The place was trashed and not only were Alex and Lillie not there, but their Pokémon and stuff were going as well.

"This is not good," Robert breathed. "What do you think happened?"

I clenched both fists. "Scourge happened. That's what."

We rushed out of the room and into the PMC's lobby. When I burst through the main doors, I ran into Gladion.

He raised an eyebrow. "Just my luck I run into you."

"No time for that now Gladion," I said, grabbing his shoulders. "They have your sister."

He slammed me into the outside wall of the PMC. "WHAT HAPPENED ZENO!?"

"What's going on here?" Acerola asked, walking up to us, looking between Gladion and I.

I pushed Gladion off of me. "They have our friends Acerola. Where is the Night Hunters' hideout? I know that have to have one."

She bit her lip. "I promised Nanu I wouldn't tell so no one could mess with them."

"Scourge might kill them!" I shouted.

She sighed in defeat. "Alright then. They have a small base of operations in a place called The Oasis. It's located somewhere in the middle of Haina Desert."

She stayed back as Gladion, Robert, and I ran towards where the entrance to Haina Desert was located.

"You're coming?" I asked Gladion, not actually surprised.

He scowled at me. "You bet I am. Apparently I'm the only one able to keep her safe."

I grimaced. And we were doing so well tighter a couple days ago.

Once we were at Haina Desert, I could already feel the heat. I shielded my eyes to avoid getting sand in them as I headed into the Desert. Gladion stalked angrily after me and Robert followed, carrying both his and Hau's backpack.

...

Haina Desert was worse than Wela Volcano Park. Not because of the heat, but because of the sand. At first we ran around for ten minutes, but after finding ourselves back at the entrance for the fifth time in a row, we began walking. It was a painful process.

"So you don't know where the Oasis is?" I asked Gladion for the fifth time.

He sighed. "I'm not even going to answer you."

"Technically you just did," Robert put in.

"So Gladion," I said, trying to make the best of things, which was not going well. "What's so bad about your mother? Other than the Ultra Beast things that is."

"Who is your mother?" Robert asked curiously.

Gladion sighed. "Lusamine used to be a good, loving mother to Lillie and I. But when our father disappeared into an Ultra Wormhole when I was nine, she changed."

His expression turned dark. "Lillie was only seven, so her experience was worse than mine. Lusamine became obsessed with finding my father. She also tried to "perfect" Lillie and I. She even made Lillie wear clothes that made her look like a Nihilego, the Ultra Beast that took our father."

"Now she's succeeded in bringing Ultra Beasts into Alola," he continued. "Who knows what she'll be able to do if she gets a hold of Cosmog."

"Nebby?" I asked, confused. "What does Nebby have to do with any of this?"

Gladion looked at me. "Cosmog, or Nebby as you call her, is an Ultra Beast. She has the potential to open Ultra Wormholes, but not all the time. Lusamine only had Cosmog for two months before Lillie freed her and ended up on Melemele. That was five months ago."

I nodded. "It's all starting to make sense. But where were you?"

He laughed darkly. "When Lillie was eleven, I finally found a day where I could escape my mother's hold on me. I figured Lillie would be safer at Aether Paradise than where I was going."

"Where were you going?" Robert asked.

"Po Town," he said. "Headquarters for Team Skull. It seemed like the perfect place to be since it went against everything my mother wanted for me. But when she allied herself with Guzma, I left. And that was only a month ago."

"So Aether is secretly evil," Robert said. "And Team Skull is working with them to what end?"

Gladion shrugged. "At first it was to get Mohn back, but now I don't know. What I do know is that we cannot let her get a hold of Cosmog. That much is clear to me."

We walked in silence for a couple minutes, giving me time to process these newest revelations.

Finally, I said, "When we were at Aether Paradise, a jellyfish like Ultra Beast appeared. I think it did something to Lusamine."

Gladion looked shocked, but then nodded thoughtfully. "That was a Nihilego. They do have a weird form of poison. Even Lusamine doesn't really know what it does. But-"

Robert held up a hand. "Stop!"

We halted at the edge of a cliff. We stood at the edge of a large crater and covering most of it was a jungle forest complete with a river.

"The Oasis," Robert breathed.

Ignoring the fact that it was beautiful, I went straight to the point. "The Night Hunters must have set up a base camp somewhere in the middle. Probably by a pool of water. I'll go and scout it out."

"Why not go and rescue them now!?" Gladion hissed. "They have my sister!"

"I know," I said calmly. "But we don't know what their setup is like. I'll go on recon and see what the situation is. When I get back, we'll come up with a plan. Got it?"

Gladion mumbled something under his breath.

I looked at Robert. "Restrain him if he tries to do something stupid."

He flexed his muscles. "You can count on me Z."

I nodded. "Good."

I jumped and slid down the side of the crater, coming to a rest at the bottom. I ran into the jungle and quickly climbed a tree. Just in time too as I spotted two Night Hunters on patrol, Dusk Balls clipped to their belts.

Luckily, the branches of the trees were close together and thick, so I could cross them with ease.

After about a minute or two, I found their camp. As expected, they were situated by a large pool of water. Several large tents were set up in a clearing and smaller tents were scattered around them. I counted eighteen Night Hunters and I figured more would be on patrol. Scourge was nowhere to be seen, but I had a feeling he was around here somewhere.

As I scanned the area, I spotted a large cage. The outline was metal while red lasers crisscrossed the sides and top of it. Upon further inspection, I could see Pokémon inside as well as Hau, Alex, and Lillie.

"Jackpot," I murmured and made my way to the tree overlooking the cage.

Aside from my friends, I could see a Metang, Gabite, Golett, and an Alolan Ninetales. Out of all the Pokémon, Ninetales was suffering the most. Being in hot weather as an Ice type couldn't be good. She lay, weak, as Alex stroked her fur.

I dropped a pokeball and a note into the cage, hoping one of them would see it.

...

No one's POV

Lillie saw something drop next to her. She picked it up, realizing it was a pokeball, and read the piece of paper attached to it.

 _"Only put Ninetales in here when I come back here so you don't arouse suspicion."_

Lillie looked up, trying to see someone and spotted Zeno, who gave a nod.

"I'll be back," he mouthed and jumped into another tree.

...

Zeno's POV

I was now above the main tent and I could see Scourge inspecting Nebby.

"Look at it," he said. "It's incredible! An undiscovered Pokémon and to think it was just wasting away in that girl's bag."

A Night Hunter ran up to his leader. "Scourge. We found the escaped Pokémon. They're hiding in a cave due West from the crater. Shall we retrieve them?"

Scourge shook his head. "This "Nebby" will fetch a much bigger price. Leave them."

My head buzzed with this new information. There were too many Night Hunters for Gladion, Robert, and I including our Pokémon to take on. We needed reinforcements. And I just heard there might be a cave full.

...

"What'd you find out?" Robert asked as he helped pull out of the crater.

"They're unharmed," I said. "But there are weak Pokémon with them."

"What should we do then almighty leader?" Gladion asked sarcastically.

I pointed West. "From what I heard, several Pokémon escaped from the Night Hunters. If we get their help, we can take down the Night Hunters and rescue our friends."

Robert nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Gladion jabbed a finger into my chest. "If this all goes wrong, you're dead Zeno."

On that happy note, I set off West, hearing Robert and Gladion follow.

...

It took about ten minutes before I spotted the cave. Nestled in a rock face was an opening into darkness. I stepped inside cautiously, listening for sounds of Pokémon.

"Hello!" I called. "I'm here to-!"

I cut off as something growled in front of me. I stopped and tried to see into the darkness. Then something heavy jumped on me and I fell backwards. I looked up to see a row of fangs.

I could see the Pokémon clearly now and my heart stopped as I recognized it. Not the species, but who the Pokémon was.

"Arcanine," I gasped.

Arcanine stopped growling, sniffed me, then got off my chest. I stood to face her.

"It's you," I whispered. "I thought you were dead."

I hugged Arcanine's neck and she licked my hair. I could see Robert and Gladion out of the corner of my eye, looking at the scene in front of them.

I stood back from Arcanine and unclipped a pokeball. "I would like you to meet someone Arcanine."

I let out Growlithe who stared uncertainly at Arcanine. I could tell he didn't fully remember his mother, but I could hope.

Arcanine stood over her son and lowered her head. Growlithe breathed in her scent and touched his nose against hers.

I smiled as I saw Growlithe recognize his mother. "Looks like blood trumps the mind."

"So that's the Arcanine that died?" Robert asked, clearly confused.

I nodded. "I thought she died, but I guess Scourge kept her. I think she's only here now because he was letting her heal before he sold her."

I looked around the cave more and saw several Pokémon. A weakened Garchomp, a Mimikyu, two Goletts, and an Electabuzz.

I looked at Arcanine. "Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we have a situation. Our friends are prisoners of the Night Hunters. We need all the help we can get."

Arcanine growled and Rotom appeared to translate. "She sayzzz she's the only fit one. The rest one injured in some way or form."

Robert ripped a piece of duct tape. "Tell me and needs treating."

...

Apparently the duct tape was just for show. Robert used Hyper Potions and berries that healed the injured Pokémon. Now the Garchomp actually looked threatening.

Arcanine barked, Garchomp roared, Electabuzz sparked with electricity, the two Goletts slammed their fists together, and the Mimikyu climbed onto my shoulder.

"Mimi!" She cried, scooting closer to my head.

Rotom's screen lit up. _"Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon. A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon."_

I tickled her where her actual body would be. "Terrifying? Nah, you're cute. Don't let what others think of you define who you are."

"Mimi!"

Rotom gave me a digital smile. "She likes you partner."

"Really," I said, looking into the tiny holes near the middle of the Pikachu costume. "Maybe after all this is over you could join me."

"Mimi!" She cried happily.

Letting her stay on my shoulder, I looked around at the assembled group. "Who's ready to get our friends back!?"

They cheered and I looked to the desert outside of the cave. "Then let's get going. We don't have time to waste."

...

Alex's POV

Ninetales was getting weaker by the minute. Soon she would have to use the pokeball Lillie gave her from Zeno no matter what the Night Hunters saw.

Hau and Lillie sat next to her.

"How long do you think till Zeno gets back?" Hau asked.

I shrugged. "Whenever he gets back here, it better be soon."

Then they heard an explosion that rocked the earth.

...

Zeno's POV

I patted Gyarados on his side. "Good job. That should get them riled up."

I looked East. "Now let's hope Gladion gets his part done."

...

No one's POV

Two Night Hunters with a Rhydon and Nidoking found a boy in tattered clothes and an emo haircut leaning against a tree in the Eastern quadrant. He smiled when he saw them, twirling a blue disk in his right hand.

The boy grinned. "Lovely day isn't it gentlemen."

"Nidoking," One of The two men barked. "Thrash the kid!"

The boy flung the disk behind the men and one of them sneered, "You missed."

"Did I now?"

He said it so calmly, they had to look. They turned around just in time to see the disk fully insert itself into a strange creature's head.

It gave a low, almost mechanical growl, as the fins on its head glowed blue.

The emo kid smirked. "Alright Silvally. Let's show these fools who they're messing with."

...

Night Hunters' camp- No ones POV

Scourge rushed out of his tent to see chaos. Tents were ablaze and a huge Gyarados blasted Hydro Pumps and Hyper Beams at enemy Pokémon.

Then he saw Zeno staring straight at him from a hundred feet away and Scourge clenched his fists. "Your dead kid."

...

Zeno's POV

I jumped off Gyarados' back and rolled to my feet, Mimikyu scuttling off me. I stared ahead and saw an angry looking Scourge. Images of my Charizard flashed through my head and I saw red.

"You're dead Scourge," I growled and ran to meet him.

I ducked, his fist swinging above me, and kicked him in the knee. His eyes blazed with fury as he grabbed my arm with a meaty hand and flung me against a tree.

I gasped as all the air left my lungs and saw Scourge swing a fist. It never made contact.

A wheel of fire slammed him to the ground and Growlithe snarled at him.

Scourge grinned as he got up. "Isn't this the runt you escaped with Zeno? I'll have pleasure killing him."

The first thing I did when I regained my breath was to laugh. "Don't you know not to mess with a mother's son Scourge?"

Scourge was already trying to grab Growlithe when he heard a growl. He glanced up and found himself facing a row of sharp teeth.

I saw fear on his face as Arcanine's body burst into flames. She slammed into Scourge, sending him thirty feet away.

I got up from the tree. "Now that's how you do it."

I heard screaming behind us and saw several Night Hunters running from a very pissed off Garchomp. And of course Robert was riding him.

"GO GET 'EM GARCHOMP! YEE-HAW!"

"GAAAAAAAR!"

A smile formed on my face, but it faded away when I noticed Scourge had disappeared. I clenched a fist, but unclenched it. Maybe it was for the best. Then I wouldn't have the chance to kill him and who knows if I would or not.

I rejoined with my friends by the pool of water. Gladion had freed Alex, Lillie, and Hau and the Pokémon. The Golett that had been trapped chest bumped the other two Goletts. Garchomp and Gabite were glaring at each other and I could tell they had beef between them.

"Where's Ninetales?" I asked Alex.

She held up the pokeball I had given Lillie. "In here. I'm going to bring her to Nurse Joy for extra care."

I nodded. "Good."

Hau was pouting. "Now you'll have a Fire type Vulpix and an Alolan Ninetales. Unfair."

Alex smiled deviously. "Maybe for you."

Hau tossed a pokeball behind him and it hit the Metang. It rolled three times and flashed green.

He smiled. "There. Just counteracted your Ninetales."

I sighed. Those two would never stop.

Hau held up another pokeball. "Now let's see if I can get another- AAAAAAHHH!"

The Gabite appeared in front of Hau and he instinctively flung the pokeball. Gabite disappeared inside it and was captured.

"Oops," Hau said.

"Good job," Alex said dryly. "Now you have a Dragon and Ground type to go against my Ice and Fairy type."

I ignored their bickering and asked Gladion, "So once we're out of Haina Desert, you going to join us?"

He shrugged. "I might have to since you can't keep my sister safe."

"Gladion," Lillie said, glaring at her brother. "It wasn't his fault."

He snorted. "Whatever you say."

I turned away and looked at Arcanine. I smiled at her. "You going to come with us?"

She looked back at the Pokémon that lived in the Oasis, then shook her head.

I hugged her neck, then stepped back. "I understand you see yourself as their guardian. I wish you luck. Till the next time we meet."

She growled affectionately and licked Growlithe's head. He whined and barked, but after a minute, he trotted up to me.

I smiled, rubbed his head, and looked at Arcanine one more time. "He's safe with me, don't worry."

She nodded as I returned Growlithe. Along with my friends and my Pokémon, I left the Oasis, with Arcanine watching us leave and a Mimikyu on my shoulder.

 **Sorry for the late update. This one was longer and I'll admit, I was a bit lazy. But then again, I do have school filling my head. Soon I'll be back in the classroom and updates for this story will slow down considerably, but I'll do my best. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter (especially the part about Arcanine) and if you liked it, please vote. Oh and one more thing. I'll be going on a couple day vacation soon, but I hope I'll get at least one more chapter done before then and maybe one during the vacation. Who knows. Besides all that, I'll see you all whenever. Toodles**


	40. Chapter 38: The One He Loved

**Chapter 38: The One He Loved**

By the time we finally found our way out of Haina Desert, it was night. I glanced at the pokeball in my hand and smiled. I had finally caught Mimikyu officially ten minutes prior.

My thoughts flashed to Arcanine. The mother to my partner, Growlithe. She was a captive of the Night Hunters, but now she was the protector of the Oasis.

I heard a whine and looked down. Growlithe had his front paws on my leg as he stared at me, as if he knew I was thinking about his mother.

I bet down and rubbed his head. "we'll see her again buddy. I promise."

He barked and raced ahead as I slowly walked with my friends.

"Where are we heading now?" Robert asked Hau.

He grinned. "Back to Tapu Village. If we head down to the beach, we'll have access to the Ghost Trial. I don't know who the Trial Captain is, but I heard that whoever they are is pretty mysterious."

I nodded. "sounds neat. I wonder what the Totem will be."

"Ghost Trial," Alex mused. "But first we should-"

She stopped. Not stopped talking or stopped moving, her entire body froze. And so did Hau, Lillie, Gladion, Robert, and even Growlithe. It looked lie time had stopped.

I looked around. We were at the entrance to Tapu Village and anything I saw wasn't moving.

"Okay," I said to myself. "This isn't freaky at all."

I looked towards the PMC and saw a small shadowy figure by the doors. It was about the size of a Pikachu and shadowy darkness seeped off of it.

Looking around one more time, I started walking towards whatever that thing was.

"I swear," I said, grimacing. "If that's the Shadow in minute miniature..."

I let the sentence trail off as I neared it. It had reddish yellowish eyes that made it look almost innocent, but it had the look of a fighter despite it looking ghostly.

"What are you?" I whispered.

It narrowed its eyes. **"I am merely a shadow human."**

Its deep, gruff voice surprised me at he melted into a pool of shadows. He zigzagged down the street. Making a quick decision, I ran after him.

"He is definitely not the Shadow," I thought. "But if he's not the Shadow, who is he?"

As I ran, the scenery around me changed. I was no longer in Tapu Village, but a beach. I stopped to take in my surroundings.

The sand I stood upon was ash-black and the ocean to my left was almost completely black. To my right were a small cluster of wilting palm trees. Patches of dark grass were dotted around the trees and dark gray clouds covered the sky.

When I blinked, something changed. The shadow creature stood in the middle of the three palm trees. A soft breeze filtered by, the dead palm leaves flowing gently and the shadow creature's form billowed slightly. Smoky wisps from his head, hands, and feet gave him an eerie feel.

"What are you?" I demanded.

His eyes showed no emotion as he stared at me. **"According to you humans, I'm just a Pokémon."**

"That doesn't answer the question," I said, slightly irritated.

 **"My name is Marshadow,"** he said simply.

With that out of the way, I asked, "Why am I here? I'm assuming this is a vision, so for what?"

He snorted. **"This is no vision Hero Born of Darkness. Where we are is out of time, so by the time we finish here, you'll be back to where you left off."**

 **"As for why you are here,"** he continued. **"That will be clear when the lesson starts."**

I narrowed my eyes. "What lesson?"

He shook his head. **"Not yet Zeno. I have a feeling you need a moment to get ready."**

"I'm ready now," I said arrogantly.

Suddenly I was on the ground, his tiny fist inches from my nose. He disappeared and reappeared back in between the palm trees.

"Okay," I said as he gave me a look. "I get it. At least tell me where we are."

 **"My home,"** he said. **"Some call it the Island of Shadows, but its more common name is Gloomdweller Beach."**

"Ominous," I said. "But not overly frightening."

I took a deep breath and raised my fists. "Okay, I'm ready."

Something slammed into me and I was flung to the waters edge. I groaned as I got up, not seeing Marshadow anywhere.

"Face me face-to-face!" I yelled.

A shadow flickered out of the corner of my eye and when I turned, my body was flung forwards. I fell into the water and Marshadow's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

 **"Until you can conquer your past, you cannot face me face-to-face!"**

I felt a punch to my face and I fell further into the water, images of my past racing through my head.

I burst through the surface of the water. "NO!"

 **"This isn't just a battle of physical strength!"** Marshadow boomed. **"This is a battle of mental strength. If you cannot overcome your past darkness, you will be unable to defeat the Shadow!"**

My head was thrust under the water and my vision blurred. I saw the victims of my past. I saw the people I had killed. I watched as a younger me huddled in a dark room, hungry and afraid.

I clutched my head. I saw Charizard as I shot him. I saw my father beating me. I saw the horrible labors my coaches forced me to do.

But one memory was more clear than the rest. The memory I had tried so hard to forget and never, ever spoke of. I killed the ones who caused her death, but I had failed her. Failed to save her.

The last thing I saw before darkness overcome me was a pair of beautiful amber eyes.

...

Zeno's Past - 2 months before the events of the Prologue

I lay huddled in an alleyway somewhere in Kanto. I glanced at Growlithe's pokeball. I barely managed to get by on food for us and with winter on the way, things were going to get worse.

I shivered as I laid my head against the brick wall of a building. I was worse than I ever was and I used my tattered trench coat as a makeshift blanket, but it didn't do much for warmth. Despite the cold, my eyelids became heavy. Soon, I fell into a deep slumber.

...

I woke up to shuffling feet. I cracked open an eyelid and saw three figures. When I saw that they were rummaging through a small pile that was my stuff, I shot to my feet. Immediately, one of them slammed me against the wall.

The guy holding me grinned, his green, spiky hair annoying me. "Hey kid. Mind if I keep this?"

He held up a pokeball. Growlithe's pokeball. I struggled, days of no food and not enough sleep left me with little strength.

He laughed, watching me struggle. "You're on your own kid. No one ain't helping you now."

"Maybe you should look above you punk."

We both looked up to see a girl in dirty clothes standing on a rusty fire escape. She leaped from it and twisted her legs around the guy's head. She slammed him to the ground and I was free from his grip.

The guy quickly got up and joined his lackeys who thankfully dropped my stuff, which I honestly didn't care for.

The girl whipped out a knife. "Hand over the pokeball or someone's gonna bleed."

The punk guy tossed it and I caught it.

"Now," she said, twirling the knife between her fingers. "Either you punks leave or..."

They backed up slowly, the spiked hair dude glaring at the girl. "This isn't over girly. Saffron is our city."

Then they ran out of the alley.

With all the excitement over, I finally got a good look at the girl. She looked about fourteen and had dirty blonde hair that matched her roughed up clothes. When she turned her head to look at me, her beautiful amber eyes caught me off guard. Despite not caring about girls when I was in Team Rocket, I had to admit, she looked especially striking.

She smiled at me, which made her look more beautiful. "You okay?"

I clipped my pokeball on to my belt. "Fine. Why'd you help me?"

She shrugged. "I like to help those who need it."

"If I had my full strength," I said. "I could've taken them."

She smirked, looking at my skinny frame. "I can see that."

Sarcasm. I liked that.

I met her eyes, which was hard considering they distracted me. "Give me a couple days with food and I could take you down."

She laughed. "Maybe. If you'll come with me."

She held out her hand and I stared at it in confusion. "Why would I go with you? For all I know you're worse than those punks."

She smiled, her somehow white teeth showing. "For one, those guys will most certainly come back. Two, I have food. Or at least, a food source."

Her hand was still being offered and I grasped it. "Fine. But you'd better be taking me somewhere warm."

She winked. "It has all the necessities."

...

The girl, who said her name was Willow, led me through the streets and alleyways of Saffron City until we reached the edge of the city.

"I thought you lived in the city," I said as we began going down a forest trail.

She shrugged. "I do from time to time, mostly to pick up supplies. But my main hangout is here."

We came to a clearing and I instantly recognized the cabin. It was where I had committed my first murder four years ago.

Willow unlocked the door with a rusty key. "No one lives here now ever since the murder that happened four years ago. A couple months ago, I found this place and made it to home."

When she locked the door behind us, she thought for a moment. "Down the hall, second door on the right is a bedroom with guy clothes. I don't know if any will fit, but it's worth a shot."

I nodded and made my way to the room. I managed to find faded jeans and a black shirt. They were a little too big for me, but they would have to do.

I made my way to the kitchen where I found Willow taking food out of the fridge.

She looked up when she noticed me. "Hey. There's some bread, not much mayo, and four slices of salami."

She frowned. "Today was supposed to be my shopping day, but I found you."

"You have money?" I asked.

She smirked. "You could say that."

She opened a drawer and inside was a collection of wallets and random cash. I knew it was wrong to steal, but since I was a former Team Rocket member and a murderer, I didn't really care. Just as long as I got food.

I grinned. "So, we going shopping tomorrow."

"One," she said. "I noticed you said we. Two, why not?"

She walked out of the kitchen as I grabbed the food she'd pulled out. I let Growlithe out of his pokeball and tossed him three pieces of salami. I used the last piece to make a small sandwich which I finished in one minute. Still hungry, but unable to get more food, I was forced to wait until tomorrow to get more.

As I made my way back to the bedroom, I saw another door close. I figured that was Willow's room and I headed to bed with Growlithe laying at my feet.

...

I woke up, and careful not to disturb Growlithe, I made my way into the living room which was next to the kitchen. I found Willow on a worn, green couch, reading a book.

I sat in a chair. "When are we heading out to Saffron?"

She turned a page. "It's past noon. I already got the food."

I gave her a look and she shrugged. "The early Pidgey gets the Caterpie."

Willow closed the book and looked at her watch. "But, we can head out again to get you better clothes. I need new ones anyway."

I looked at the kitchen sadly. "But food..."

She sighed. "You can eat on the way. Come on."

...

I finished my Leppa Berry just as we reached Saffron City. Willow led the way and after ten minutes, we reached a clothes store.

Willow handed me a small stack of money. "Go wild."

I frowned as she went to look for her own clothes. She seemed more distant. I was thinking of how to ask her later about why she was being distant, when I noticed a trench coat out of the corner of my eye.

I grinned. "Come to papa."

...

I stepped out of the store, wearing black clothes, including the trench coat.

Willow looked me up and down when she joined me. "I've seen worse."

As we walked through the streets, I had to ask.

I turned to her. "So, why are you being so distant with me?"

When she didn't say anything, I figured that was the end of the conversation.

Then she said, "It's been a while since I wasn't alone."

She took a deep breath. "I grew up in these streets. I never knew my real parents. All I had was a street gang to take care of me. After a realization, I knew I couldn't stay with them. So for the past couple years I've been going at it alone in life. Except for-"

She looked at me, confused. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's just... Easier to talk to you I guess."

I smiled sadly. "Maybe it's because we're so similar."

"How?" She asked.

"I grew up knowing only my father," I said. "But I was raised by other people. Only four years ago did I become who my father wanted me to be. I guess I only realized it was wrong until it was too late..."

I didn't finish as thoughts of Charizard and Arcanine filled my head.

"They I guess we do have more in common than I had thought," Willow said.

We walked all the way back to the cabin in silence after that.

...

1 month later

During the time I stayed with Willow, she slowly warmed up to me.

One night after a month had passed, we sat in the living room, talking.

"So," Willow said, sitting on the couch. "I've told you a lot about my past. What about yours?"

I froze, a sandwich halfway to my mouth. "What about my past?"

She thought about it. "You mention your father a lot and carefully avoid saying his name. Would I know him?"

I set down the sandwich, no longer hungry. "Probably."

When I didn't say anything else, and laughed. "You gotta tell me more than that. I promise I won't freak out."

I closed my eyes, knowing I was about to lose the only friend I had.

"Giovanni," I said softly, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Oh," I heard Willow say. "That makes a lot of sense."

I opened my eyes. "How does it make sense?"

She looked into my eyes and I couldn't meet hers, and it wasn't because they distracted me. "All the things you said about finally living up to your father's expectations and realizing it was wrong, it all makes sense. You were part of Team Rocket weren't you?"

I looked away. I heard Willow get up, and instead of leaving like I thought she would, she hugged me. Surprised, it took me a second to hug back.

A boom of thunder outside the cabin make Willow jump back.

I laughed. "Afraid of a little thunder?"

She gave me a dirty look.

The laughter died in my throat as I heard rain pounding the cabin roof. "Why'd you hug me?"

She smiled sadly. "Because you needed it. You're not a bad person Zeno."

"Thank you," I said softly.

She smiled and turned to sit back on the couch. A loud boom of thunder made Willow jump backwards and she fell into me. The air was knocked out of me and I laughed.

"You okay?" I said smiling, but it left as Willow turned her head to look straight into my eyes, her hand on my chest.

Our eyes met and I lost myself in her amber gaze. She didn't move as I placed my right hand on the side of her head. I lowered my head and she drew herself up closer and I closed my eyes as I kissed her. The world around me faded away, no other sound audible, not even the storm outside the cabin.

I felt Willow pull away and I opened my eyes. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared.

"I-" she said, but stumbled to her feet and rushed away.

I heard her door slam shut and I just sat there, thunder booming outside, unsure of what just happened.

...

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I finally got up from the chair, the thunder storm had stopped, but it was still night out.

I walked down the hall and stopped by Willow's room.

I knocked and waited a second before saying, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

I turned to leave, but the door opened. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying.

She grabbed my arm. "Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

She started crying and I pulled her in close for a hug.

"I won't leave you," I promised. "I'll never leave you."

We stayed like that for a long time. Eventually she stopped crying as she went limp, asleep.

I gently picked her up and carried her into the room. I set her down in her bed, pulled the blankets over her and turned to leave.

"Please," I heard her moan in her sleep. "Don't leave me."

After a moment of hesitation, I got on the bed and lay next to her. She turned over in her sleep and cuddled against me. I stroked her hair and eventually, I too, feel asleep.

...

I woke up in an empty bed, trying to remember last night.

I felt my face go slack. "Oh Arceus. I kissed her."

I got out of the bed and went to the door. I went out into the hallway and saw Willow sitting in the living room, staring blankly at a window.

I sat in the chair opposite of hers. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly. "I think so."

She looked at me strangely. "You kissed me."

"I'm sorry," I said, not meeting her gaze. "I don't know what got into me."

"Love," she said simply. "Love is what got into you. You love me don't you Zeno."

It wasn't a question, but I still lowered my head, saying, "Yes."

I met her amber eyes. "You're the first person my age I ever connected to Willow. I can't help but love you."

"So it's because I'm your age?" She asked. "That's it?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You're smart, beautiful, but that's not why I'm attracted to you."

I had no idea where these words were coming from, but I know they were true.

 _"My heart,"_ I realized. _"I'm speaking from the heart, not the mind."_

I smiled, holding my gaze to hers. "I love you because you understand me like no one else has. You don't care for who I was, but for who I am now."

Tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Zeno," she said softly. "You are the first person to ever stick by my side. Everyone else I helped used me to their advantage. You're the first not to leave me."

She began crying and I slowly got up and wrapped her in a hug. She buried her head into my chest, sobbing. After a minute, she lifted her head to look at me. Then she kissed me and everything else became non-existent.

I closed my eyes and she moved her head away and whispered, "I love you Zeno."

I opened my eyes, brown meeting amber. "I love you too Willow."

...

Three weeks later, one week before the events of the Prologue take place

Willow, Growlithe, and I were walking back to the cabin, a couple of blocks away from the edge of Saffron.

I gazed at the lit skyscrapers. "Saffron City at night is truly a miraculous sight."

She linked her arm in mine. "It's better with you. And dinner was truly wonderful. I had no idea Magmar's Stove was a luxerious restaurant."

I smiled at her. "Though I do think the waiter was giving us a weird look."

Willow laughed. "We are a young couple. We're bound to draw a few gazes."

"That we are," I said, joining in with her laughter.

Growlithe barked near my feet and I laughed more. I ruffled his furry head. "And you, Growlithe, are part of this family too."

At first Growlithe had been jealous, but he soon warmed up to Willow.

"Oh," Willow said, stopping. I looked at her and saw that she was staring off to the side. I followed her gaze.

"It's an alleyway," I said, peering into the darkness. "Best if we move on."

"No," she said, grabbing my arm. "It's the same one."

"Same wha-" I stopped, the memory coming back.

I smiled as I remembered the time I was in that alley. It was when Willow and I first met.

Growlithe barked viciously into the dark alley and I thought I could see something. Then something flew out of the darkness and hit me in the head. I fell to the ground, dazed. I heard Willow scream in pain and Growlithe howled.

I struggled to get up and noticed Growlithe slumped against the wall, not moving. I quickly returned him to his pokeball and then someone punched me in the face.

I was slipping away into the darkness when I saw a man in a black trench coat step out of nowhere. He took the unknown assailants down with ease.

At this point I knew I was losing the battle to stay awake. I turned my head and if I had the strength, I would've sobbed. Willow's beautiful amber eyes stared lifelessly back at me.

My vision shut down and the last words I heard were, "Hello Zeno, my son."

...

I awoke in a hospital bed, wearing only black pants and a black shirt with my pokeball clipped to my belt. I slipped out of the bed, feeling no pain, only a head rush. Someone was in the doorway and I recognized him.

"Giovanni," I spat.

He raised an eyebrow, his black trench coat only reaching his knees and his hat was lowered to the point where I could only see his cold, calculating eyes. "You've been missing for months Zeno. And finally, I found you."

"Where's Willow!?" I demanded.

"Piece of advice son," he said calmly. "Never get into a relationship. They always end in tragedy. Especially when you're young."

My heart wrenched. "Where is she!?"

He smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry Zeno. I truly am."

I fell to my knees, the world spinning. "No no no no No NO!"

I clenched my hands tightly. "I need to see her."

Giovanni simply nodded and led me to a room. I saw a body on a metal bed and I ran to it. I immediately recognized Willow's face and sobbed as I cradled her head.

"I never even got to say goodbye," I choked out.

Giovanni put a hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry son."

Everything inside me broke. First Charizard's death, then Arcanine's, and now finally the one I loved. It was all too much. I had tried so hard to become better. To be a better person. I stopped sobbing as my heart hardened and my soul darkened.

"Who did this?" I asked, surprisingly calm.

Giovanni snapped his fingers and the lights overhead flickered to life. In the corner of the room were three men who were tied up and gagged. I recognized them as the punks who attacked me in that alley almost two months ago.

I grabbed the nearest sharp object, which happened to be a scalpel.

I stalked up to the men and stood in front of them and I turned to the guy on the left. "You killed her."

I slashed his throat, staining the wall.

I turned to the guy on the far right. "You took her from me."

His blood stained the wall further.

Finally, I gazed at the guy with the green spiky hair.

"You took the one I loved from me," I said quietly. "And now, I'll take your life."

He was crying, but he stopped when his throat was split open, blood dripping to the floor.

Giovanni stood behind me. "Are you finally ready to return to Team Rocket?"

I let the bloody scalpel drop to the floor and said, "Yes."

Then I walked out of the room, not looking at Willow's body as I walked past.

...

Present day-Gloomdweller Beach

I coughed up water, laying on the dark sand.

Marshadow was back in the center of the palm trees. **"Do you understand now Hero Born of Darkness?"**

I glowered at him. "Understand what?"

A punch sent me sprawling backwards. **"What has been holding you back!? You revealed your past, you've accepted your destiny, yet you have NOT conquered your past! What has been holding you back!?"**

I felt tears in my eyes as I finally realized it. "It's Willow. I always blamed myself for her death."

Marshadow had shadows surround me and they pummeled me with grief and loss. I closed my eyes and let it wash over me, sinking me into darkness. I had never let Willow's death affect me, choosing instead to bottle my emotions. Her death was only a month ago, near the time to ran away to Alola.

"I tried not to think about her," I managed to choke out. "But I always blamed myself."

My gaze hardened. "But it wasn't. It wasn't my fault she died. No matter how much I blame myself, it will never be my fault."

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my body and I could breathe again.

The shadows began to thin as I stood straight.

I cast my gaze to the bleak sky above. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't cause her death. Her death was not my fault!"

My body glowed with golden energy and with a yell, I unleashed it. It spread across the shadows, destroying them with golden fury as I collapsed.

I stood, the weight of my past finally lifted as I looked at Marshadow.

I raised my fists. "I'm ready."

He smiled for the first time. **"Indeed you are. Your past is finally conquered, something the old Hero Born of Darkness could never have done."**

He shook his head. **"There is no need for you to continue to be here. You are now truly the Hero Born of Darkness."**

I began fading and as darkness washed over me, he said one last warning.

 **"Beware Hero Born of Darkness. You're time is drawing ever nigh and the Prophecy is beginning to unfold. The Shadow, the Blinding One, the Beasts, and the gods of Old are rising. You must-"**

Then everything faded away.

 **I'M BACK! I must say, I've missed writing. I was on vacation (still am actually, but will be heading home soon) and I've finally finished this chapter. In my opinion, this was one of my best ones, but I'll leave that up to you readers. Tell me what you think about the little love story. Tell me what I could change or what could be better, because I've never actually done a love story before, so this is uncharted territory for me. Anyway, it's great to be back and if you loved this chapter, please consider voting and commenting. Thank you, that'll be all. Toodles**


	41. Chapter 39: The Ghostly Trial

**Chapter 39: The Ghostly Trial**

"Head to the PMC for Ninetales," Alex finished as I shook my head.

I looked around. Everything was back to normal now, no sign that I was every on Gloomdweller Beach.

"You okay Zeno?" Hau asked, concern on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Lillie asked, touching my arm.

I wiped my eyes with my hands and was surprised to find tears.

"I-" I faltered, thinking of Willow. "I was thinking of something from my past..."

I dried my eyes. "Let's keep moving."

My friends looked like they wanted to ask more, especially Alex, so I said, "Don't we need to get Ninetales to the Pokémon Center?"

Alex nodded reluctantly and we all began running. On the way, Alex ran beside me and I heard her say softly, "Who were you thinking of Zeno?"

I kept my face void of emotion, holding back tears that I held back for so long. "No one."

Alex let it go, but I had a feeling we would be revisiting this later.

...

"Are you sure Ninetales will be alright?" Alex asked Nurse Joy.

Joy smiled. "Of course, but it will take a couple hours. Where did you say you found her again?"

"We didn't," I answered for Alex. "But we found her in Haina Desert in a cage. Most likely poachers."

Nurse Joy scowled. "Might have been those Night Hunters. Thank Arceus they left."

"They left?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "One day their boat was here, the next it was gone. I can only hope Nanu caught them or else they might be heading to some other region to steal Pokémon."

I returned to the bench I had been sitting on next to Hau. Scourge must've escaped, which means he could rebuild the Night Hunters.

Growlithe nuzzled my leg and I rubbed his head. Thinking about Willow, I got up and went into the phone room. Growlithe padded after me and we got into a booth and I closed the door.

I took a seat and typed in a number, but hesitated to press the call button. It's been about a month since I last saw them and I had resisted calling them for fear of my emotions rising.

Growlithe butted my leg with his head and I nodded. "It feels like it's been so long."

I pressed the call button and the screen buzzed. After a few seconds it showed a dark room. Then it was filled with a face with long dark pink hair. Someone who I missed dearly.

"Zeno," Jessie exclaimed.

Then her face hardened and I quickly lowered the volume to a manageable level.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!? AND WHERE IN ARCEUS' NAME ARE YOU!?"

She seemed done and I turned up the volume. "It's good to see you too Jessie."

She sighed and ran her hand through her messed up hair, which was unusual for her. She loved her hair. "It's good to see you too Zeno. How are you doing?"

I leaned back in my chair. "Better than I thought I would be. I have new Pokémon and people I can call friends."

She smiled. "Good for you."

"And to your other questions," I continued. "I'm in the Alola region. I've been doing what the natives call the Island Challenge. It's quite fun and challenging."

Jessie placed her hand on the screen. "This isn't the reason you called is it."

I nodded. "Things have been happening in Alola recently and it all seems to revolve around me."

I heard a door slam shut on her end and Jessie leaned back and yelled, "James! Meowth! Get over here!"

They rushed over from somewhere and smiled when they saw me.

Before they could say anything, Jessie said, "I had a feeling you'd need support. Continue."

I smiled my gratitude and told them everything. From the Tapus, gods of Old, the Shadow, and the Prophecy. I was going to talk about Willow, but for some reason I couldn't and I could Jessie know I was holding something back, but she didn't say anything.

"I just needed people to talk to I guess," I said. "I trust my friends fully, but I needed to see you three again."

"WOBBUFFETT!" Wobbuffet cried, popping out of nowhere.

I smiled. "Alright, sorry. You four."

James smiled. "We're here for you kid. Always."

Meowth nodded wisely. "And if those Radiance folks ever need a good clawing, I'm your Pokémon!"

Jessie looked concerned. "Will you be alright Zeno? We can always come and help you? Or you could just walk away."

"No," I said firmly. "I can't abandon my friends nor Alola. I'm the best chance everyone has for surviving, or at least that's what I can tell. And you guys are on the run from both the law and Team Rocket. I can't let you guys be caught trying to help me. I'll be fine."

Jessie sighed. "Then take care of yourself Zeno. We worry."

"I've come a long way from who I used to be," I said sadly. "Besides, I have my friends and Pokémon now. There's no need to worry."

I then remembered the last time we had met. "Oh and sorry for you know what."

Jessie scowled. "What Giovanni tried to make you do to us is not your fault. It's his."

She smiled again. "Now get going Zeno. You got an Island Challenge to beat. And a girl to win over."

"What do you mean by that!?" I asked surprised and I felt my face heat up.

Jessie smiled knowingly. "Better to let you figure that out for yourself. See you soon hopefully Zeno."

"Goodbye," I said and cut the connection.

I sighed and looked at Growlithe. "I miss them buddy. I miss my family."

I gripped a fist. "One day Growlithe, one day I will make things right with my family. With Giovanni. And then, I'll ask him who really killed Willow. I don't think what happened was total chance anymore."

I got up and stretched. "Anyway, how does a trial sound buddy? We hadn't done one of those for a while."

He barked happily and I opened the door and-

"Who's Willow?" Alex asked, arms crossed.

I froze, not expecting to have her question me this early.

She leaned in close. "You've been holding something from your past back from us. From me. From everything you told us about your past, I heard nothing about this "Willow". Who is she?"

"Was," I said. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Alex gripped my shirt, which surprised me. "I can tell it's eating away inside of you. The one part of your past you never want to speak about. Who is Willow."

I dropped my head. "Someone I failed to save."

With great difficulty, I raised my head to look her in the eye. "Someone I loved and failed to save from dying."

A tear slipped from my cheek and it fell onto Alex's hand, who then let go of me. "And I don't think I could ever love again because of the pain it brings to lose someone."

I walked away and Alex didn't stop me.

...

By the time Growlithe and I reached the main lobby, I had regained my composure.

Hau perked up when he saw me. "Trial time?"

"Nope," Acerola said, stepping into the lobby. "The Trial Captain isn't there."

"How do you know that!?" Hau exclaimed, aghast.

She smirked. "Because I just got back from the trial site."

"Are you and the Trial Captain friends or something?" Robert asked.

Acerola shrugged. "Something like that."

"Anyway," she said, shaking her head. "I can take you guys to the Trial Captain's house. It's just down the path out of the village, next to Route 15."

Alex and Lillie joined us and Alex said, "I'll be staying. I want to keep an eye on Ninetales, but Lillie I think will be going."

Lillie nodded. "I still have so much to learn from all of you. I want to experience all that I can of battling."

I looked at Acerola as Gladion stood to join us. "Lead the way."

...

"This is the Aether House," Acerola said. "I don't technically live here, but it's home."

She frowned when we walked inside. "I guess the children are sleeping."

"Children?" I asked.

She nodded. "Aether House is an orphanage. The Aether Foundation doesn't just take care of Pokémon, but also children who need a place to call home. I'm the one who takes care of them with Oranguru's help."

She pointed to an ape-like Pokémon behind a counter and he grunted.

Acerola laughed. "He may not talk much, but Tiny loves the children dearly."

"You're the Trial Captain," Gladion said.

She flashed a grin. "Finally one of you guessed it. I'm Acerola, Trial Captain of the Ghost Trial."

"Who's you bring us here then?" Robert asked.

Acerola looked apologetic. "I was hoping one or two of you could stay behind to watch over the children. I don't like staying away for too long and with you wanting to do the Trial, it might take a bit longer."

"I can stay behind," Lillie offered. "I don't mind."

Hau, once again, looked aghast. "But I thought you wanted to watch m- us battle."

She shrugged. "I do, but there will be plenty of other times to watch you guys do so."

Hau looked like he was debating over something, then said, "I'll stay too. I heard Team Skull doesn't live too far from here. It would be good for a trainer to stay behind as well."

Acerola looked relieved as she nodded. "That would be perfect. Thank you. And don't worry, we can do your trial and Alex's later."

"Don't make me regret letting you stay here with my sister," Gladion warned Hau. "And no funny business."

He looked at Acerola. "You know what? I think I should stay here just incase-"

I began dragging Gladion out the door. "Oh come on Gladion. Don't be like that. Come on. We got trials to do!"

...

"This is the trial site?" Robert asked dubiously. "It's insanely creepy."

I shook my head. "Not at creepy as Lavender Town. I swear there's creepy music every time I'm even around that place."

Acerola laughed. "Visiting Lavender Town is definitely on my bucket list now. And so is the Strange House in Unova. I heard some pretty creepy tales about a ghost girl."

"Aaaand now I never want to go back home," Robert said.

"Your from Unova?" Gladion asked.

Robert nodded. "Yep. I'm my opinion, best region ever."

"Enough chitchat," I said. "I want to get this trial started."

Robert pumped a fist into the air. "You're right! Let's get going!"

Acerola laughed. "Come on then trial goers."

She led us up the dark sand until we were in front of the abandoned market. It did give off a creepy vibe, but not as bad as Lavender Town that's for sure.

Robert peered into an unbroken window and instantly backed up. "I think something moved in there."

"That'd be the ghosts," Acerola said with a creepy smile.

Robert looked at me. "She don't you take the trial first friend?"

I snorted. "Fine you big baby."

I glanced at Acerola. "What do I need to do?"

She tossed me an old camera. "Get three pictures of weird things going on in the store and after that, the Totem should appear in one way or another. Oh and make sure to get a picture of the Totem too."

"And do battle with the Totem," I said nodding. "Sounds simple enough. I'll be out in thirty minutes or less. See you three then."

And with that, I went through the doors. The air inside was cold, but not unbearable.

"Well," I said, noticing a shopping cart roll by on its own. "I guess I'd better get started."

...

As I neared the back of the market, three photos taken on the Gengar evolution live, I noticed at the end of an aisle a table. Unlike the other stuff in the market, it wasn't broken or had cobwebs strung across it.

Curious, I walked up to it. Atop it was a small chest with a note attached to it.

It read in sloppy writing, "Here's one free Mimikium Z for only a limited time."

I opened the chest and grabbed the Z-crystal inside. I held it up to get a better look at it.

"I wonder why this is here?" I wondered. "And is it for a Mimikyu?"

I looked back down and jumped back a step. The note, the chest, and the table had disappeared. In its place was a stuffed Pikachu doll with its chest ripped open by three claw marks.

Staring at the stuffing poking out of the Pikachu doll, I said, "Yo, Rotom. Get out here."

He appeared next to me. "Yezzz?"

"So," I said, kneeling next to the doll. "I saw the Gengar evolution line, but I don't think they did this. What would've?"

"A Mimikyu," he answered. "Some Mimikyus want to be just like Pikachus so they can be loved, but others just want to kill the lot of them."

He returned to my backpack and I sighed. "Great, just great."

I stood, clipping the new Z-crystal to my ring. I heard a Mimikyu cry come from the end of the market and I ran towards the sound.

I found myself facing a metal door that felt out of place in the market.

"Isn't this odd," I murmured, sliding a finger down the cold door. The cold sent a chill up my spine, at least, I hoped it was the cold.

I resisted the natural urge to look around and rested my hand on the metal handle. I pulled down and opened the door. I stepped into a fairly large room which was just a metal box. Unsurprisingly, the door behind me slammed shut. I blinked, then had to blink again.

The previously exposed metal walls were now covered in drawings and faded pictures. And they were all of Pikachu. Now, here's the creepiest part. Every single drawing, picture of a Pikachu, including the one where the Electric Mouse sat upon a familiar trainer's shoulder, had a slash mark across their chests.

I whistled. "This is one pissed off Mimikyu."

I then heard a sounds behind me. At first it sounded like a Pikachu cry, then it morphed into something else.

I closed my eyes. "It's behind me isn't it."

I turned around and opened my eyes to see a Totem sized Mimikyu in front of me, blocking the door.

I took ten steps backwards and my back hit the wall. I unclipped a pokeball from my belt and tossed it.

Decidueye appeared, an arrow already nocked.

"Alright then," I said. "Spirit Shackle!"

The ghostly arrow hit part of Mimikyu's shadow, but the Totem didn't even flinch.

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering. "Disguise."

Mimikyu whipped or a large, shadowy claw from beneath its rag and it swiped it across Decidueye's chest, sending him into the wall.

"Not good," I grimaced. "Decidueye, Phantom Force!"

Decidueye faded backwards into darkness just as a Shadow Claw struck the place he had just been.

"Dual Leaf Blade!" I shouted as Decidueye melted out of the shadows above Mimikyu.

He fell down, slashing at Mimikyu and rolling to the side.

"Quick," I yelled. "Sucker Punch!"

Decidueye's right wing glowed black as he slammed it into the spot where Mimikyu's actual body would be.

Mimikyu cried out and shot a bolt of lightning at Decidueye. He was sent backwards as the Totem launched itself at him. It moved so fast, it created a dust cloud as it beat up Decidueye. When Mimikyu sprung away, Decidueye had fainted.

I returned him, murmured a thanks, and sent out Growlithe.

"Alright buddy," I said, clenching both fists. "Let's do this. Flame Wheel and Agility!"

Growlithe drove himself into Mimikyu and remembering the camera, I took a quick photo when Growlithe sprang away.

"Dodge the Shadow Claw and use Crunch!" I shouted.

Growlithe jumped over the Shadow Claw and bit down on Mimikyu. Mimikyu screeched and glowed with a brilliant light. The light became so dazzling, it blew Growlithe away and he slammed into a wall.

The Totem sprang and I yelled, "Dodge!"

Growlithe jumped out of the way just in time and before he landed, I shouted, "Heat Wave!"

Growlithe slammed onto the ground, the shockwave sending a gust of heat into Mimikyu.

"Let's finish this," I yelled as I grabbed my Firium Z.

Suddenly, Mimikyu fired a Thunderbolt and it hit Growlithe. Growlithe tried to stand, but fainted.

"Maybe it's time to fight fire with fire," I said with a grimace, returning Growlithe. I sent out another Pokémon and said, "Go, Mimikyu!"

A smaller version of the Totem appeared in front of me. "This is our first battle together Mimi. Do your best. Shadow Sneak!"

Mimi appeared behind the Totem and slammed into it.

"Now," I yelled. "Shadow Claw!"

Two large shadowy claws appeared and Mimi slashed them against Mimikyu.

I twirled my new Z-crystal and twisted it on my black Z-ring. Going by instinct, I began the dance. At the end of it, I yelled,

"LET'S SNUGGLE FOREVER!"

I was so glad to one was around to hear me tell that.

Mimi became a shadow, popping in and out of the darkness around Mimikyu. Then she sprang up, the old Pikachu rag enlarging. Two gleaming red eyes were visible for a second before Mimi engulfed Mimikyu. After ten seconds of hearing Mimikyu get beat up, Mimi tossed the Totem away.

"Mimi!" Mimi cried and she appeared on my shoulder.

I tickled her. "Good job Mimi. Now, let's get out of here before something else weird happens."

I walked out the door and when I looked back, the door had disappeared, leaving a blank wall.

"Well," I said. "That isn't creepy at all. This place is seriously giving Lavender Town a run for its money."

...

I came back out and Gladion asked, "So, what's it like in there?"

"Creepy," I said, grinning, handing the camera to Acerola, then looked at Robert. "You're gonna scream dude."

And scream he did. Several times.

He came back out, teeth chattering, muttering, "Never again. Never again. Never again."

Gladion went in and out within fifteen minutes which wasn't surprising. That Silvally of his was a beast.

I kept Mimi on my shoulder as we made our way to the PMC to check up on Alex and Ninetales.

As we were about to head in, Alex came out. Spotting us, she grinned.

"Ninetales made a full recovery," she said brightly. "We doing the trial now?"

"We just need to go back and get Hau first," Robert responded.

As we walked to the Aether House, I couldn't help but notice Alex avoiding my gaze.

 _"Why though,"_ I thought. _"Because of the talk about Willow? Or something else..."_

I shook the thought away, knowing it was probably not true.

 _"I don't think I could love again,"_ I thought sadly. _"The pain it brings is too much to bear. Never again."_

...

Even from a distance, we could all tell something was wrong at the Aether House.

Acerola looked at the wilting grass near the house and whispered, "Only a Poison move could've done that."

We rushed inside to see Hau on the ground, bleeding from his arm and head. He was unconscious and all his Pokémon were fainted. I looked around and saw no sign of Lillie nor Nebby.

As Gladion's face went from shock to anger, I shook Hau. "Hau! Wake up!"

His eyes popped open. "They took her!"

He met my gaze, terrified. "They took Lillie!"

 **We all knew this was coming. And now it's here. This is where the fun truly begins. This is where my writing skills are truly put to the test. Aaaand it might be a while to get to all that good stuff. As I posted on my account page, school is starting for me in 7 days. I'll be busy with schoolwork and homework and not have a lot of free time. But who knows. Maybe I can finish my homework at school. We'll have to wait and see. But I am hoping to get the next two chapters out before school. It'll be a double update most likely since they're part 1 and 2. It's gonna be great. So see ya then hopefully and wish me luck for High School. Also wish me luck to get a good chair for orchestra. Violas are the best! (My opinion). Anyway, that's all for now. Toodles**


	42. Chapter 40: TAoPT Pt 1: Kidnapped

**Chapter 40: The Attack on Po Town Pt. 1: Kidnapped**

I returned Mimi as Gladion pushed me aside as gripped Hau's shirt. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HAU!?"

I yanked Gladion off of Hau. "Now's not the time for that Gladion. We have to all calm down and find out the facts."

I looked at Hau. "What happened here Hau?"

He took a deep, shaky breath. "Team Skull came out of nowhere. I had Gabite and Passimian guard the children, but somehow Team Skull overpowered me. And that lady with the white Salazzle took Lillie to Po Town."

Hau buried his face into his hands. "I wasn't strong enough Zeno. I couldn't save her. I wasn't as strong as you. I'm sorry."

I put a hand on Hau's shoulder, stunned that he thought I was more powerful than him. "Look Hau, we're going to get her back, no matter what."

"We need to go now!" Gladion insisted and started towards the door.

"No," Hau said, sitting up. "Before I blacked out, the lady warned me that Zeno alone can go to Po Town. Anyone else other than him would cause Lillie to suffer."

"Why me?" I wondered.

"She said," Hau started. "She said because Guzma wanted to see what you were made of."

I clenched a fist. "Guzma wants revenge for me humiliating him."

I stood. "I'll go, but I won't be alone. I have my Pokémon and that's all I'll need. Still," I said, looking at Gladion. "I was wondering-"

"Take him," he said, tossing me his clawed Premier Ball. "You'll need him. And I'll try to get you one of your own. You might need one."

Whatever he meant by that, I would figure out later and I nodded my thanks. "I'll be back with Lillie. I promise."

Hau grabbed my shirt, his grip weak. "Don't die Zeno. Be strong. Not like me."

I would have to deal with his doubts about himself later, but at the moment, I had a friend I needed to save.

I heard everyone else wish me good luck as I ran out the doors, but Acerola stopped me when I reached the wilted grass outside.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have much to offer," Acerola said. "But if you need to get to Po Town fast, talk to the guy in the Kimono robes on the beach. I'm sure he'll give his Sharpedo to go faster."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I rushed towards the beach and almost choked when I spotted the guy Acerola was talking about.

"Grimsley!?" I said in disbelief when I got closer.

He smiled. "That's me. I'm assuming you know me from somewhere?"

"You're part of Unova's Elite 4," I said, still amazed. "Famous for his excellent use of Dark Pokémon."

He shrugged. "Was part of the Elite 4. I retired recently. Now I'm spending my days here in Alola. It's quite refreshing."

"Listen," I said, remembering why I was here. "I need to borrow your Sharpedo please. My friend is in danger in Po Town."

His smiled and flicked his wrist. A coin now sat in his hand. "Heads or tails?"

"I don't have time for games!" I snapped.

He closed his hand. "Do you want Sharpedo or not?"

I growled, frustrated. "Neither!'

"Curious," Grimsley said, pocketing the coin. "I would've just had a Skarmory snatch it from the air, but oh well."

He revealed a pokeball from his robes and let a Sharpedo out into the water. "Make sure to bring him back. Or just send him back by himself. I don't really care."

"Thank you," I said and hopped on Sharpedo's rough back.

"Let's go," I said and Sharpedo shot off like a rocket.

I held onto his large fin as tight as I could as we practically flew over the water. In no time at all, we were at the opposite beach.

"You can go back," I said, a bit dizzy. "I'm finding a different way back."

I waited for a minute for my head to clear then set off, seeing a PMC off to my right. I came to a field of red flowers, but I barely noticed them as I ran.

I slowed down when I came to a police station that appeared to be abandoned. I looked in the window and saw a ton of Alolan Meowths sleeping.

I shook me head and directed my attention to the huge wall surrounding Po Town. Several grunts guarded the only door.

As I neared them, a female grunt spotted me.

"Hey yo!" She shouted. "You'll be goin no further, so hand us your Pokémon you mother-"

I lifted my head and met her gaze. She must've saw something in my eyes because she stopped talking and took a step backwards.

"Oh," I said, grabbing two pokeballs. "I'll give you my Pokémon alright."

...

No One's POV

A couple of grunts roamed around in the dirty one way street while other grunts waited inside broken down houses. They heard a loud rumble and they looked towards the doors of Po Town.

A moment's silence followed, then a huge explosion ripped through a portion of the metal wall. Smoke billowed into the sky as grunts rushed out of the houses, taking out their Pokémon.

Then the figure of the kid they were waiting for stepped out from the smoke, all of his Pokémon by his side.

They're was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he yelled, "TAKE THEM DOWN!"

...

Zeno's POV

I rushed forwards, my Pokémon, including Silvally, by my side. I jumped over a fence that was blocking the street and slammed into a grunt in the process. Another grunt rushed towards me, but a flaming wheel knocked him away.

I grinned. "Good boy, Growlithe. Now go get them!"

Growlithe spun off as I got to my feet. I saw Kabuto slashing through Pokémon after Pokémon while Decidueye popped out of random places, picking off both Team Skull and their Pokémon. Lycanroc and Silvally ran side by side towards a blockade of Alolan Raticates while Gyarados covered air support by blasting the enemy with Hydro Pumps and Hyper Beams.

Mimi found her way to my shoulder. "Mimi!"

I ran for the big house at the end of the street which was bound to hold Lillie. I took down the grunts that got in my way while I left the Pokémon to Mimi.

"Thunderbolt!" I yelled as I uppercuted a grunt and Mimi blasted away a Gumshoos.

"Now Dazzling Gleam!" I yelled and I closed my eyes and jumped onto a car, punching a grunt off of it.

Standing atop the car, I saw tons of grunts and their Pokémon blocking the path to the house. I clicked my newest Z-crystal from Acerola onto my Z-ring and began the dance.

When I finished, I yelled, "NEVER-ENDING NIGHTMARE!"

Mimi unleashed a wave of darkness that engulfed Team Skull. I couldn't see them in all the darkness, but I could hear their screams of terror. When the shadows receded, the grunts were on the ground, shaken, while their Pokémon had fainted.

I looked at them. "Eh, nothing a couple months of therapy won't fix."

I jumped off the car and whistled. After a second, Growlithe bounded up to me.

"Good boy," I said, nodding. "Now let's go get our friend back."

...

I kicked down the doors and saw only five grunts between me and the stairs.

I grinned. "Last chance to move boys."

When they didn't budge, I shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I ran forwards and yelled, "Mimi, Shadow Claw! Growlithe, Heat Wave!"

Mimi took down the two grunts on the left with shadowy claws while Growlithe sent two more into a sofa. That left the middle grunt. I jumped and brought down my fist, taking him out of the count.

I raced up the stairs, with both Mimi and Growlithe right behind me. On the way up, I sent two grunts crashing down the stairs and then I reached the second floor. Once there, I spotted a door off to the left marked, "Boss Room".

I went over to the window across from the stairs and recalled all of my Pokémon and Silvally. I then let Silvally back out next to me, glad I had his strength in my side.

"Growlithe," I said, turning towards the door. "Blow it open."

Growlithe fired a Flamethrower and the door burnt to a crisp. Inside, Guzma sat upon a makeshift throne, Plumeria at his side, but no sign of Lillie.

"Where's Lillie!?" I demanded.

"A little too late kid," Guzma said, relaxing on his throne. "Aether already took her back to her mother."

I paled. "What does Lusamine want with her!?"

"Aside from having her daughter back," he said, tapping his chin. "She really, really wants that Cosmog."

I clenched my fists, realizing coming here was a waste of time and that Lusamine had more time to complete her plan, whatever it was.

"I'm going to go now," I said backing up. "And if you two try and stop-"

BOOM!

An explosion from outside cut me off.

Then, a woman's voice yelled, "GUZMA!"

I rushed to the window, but Guzma pushed me aside. I managed to get a quick look and what I saw was not good. It seemed like I wasn't the only one planning an attack on Po Town. Dozens of Radiance grunts were out there and Cassandra led them.

Cassandra held out her hand. "I think it's finally time you gave back what you stole Guzma! Now!"

"And what would that be?" Guzma said cockily.

Cassandra's face grew red with anger. "We want that solar panel back!"

Guzma held something up, a small device that I recognized from the Hollow back on Melemele Island. The Skull Boys must've kept it. "You mean this?"

"Give it to me!" Cassandra shouted. "I have the house surrounded by my grunts. You can't escape!"

"I don't want to," Guzma said calmly. "But you won't get this without a fight."

"So be it," Cassandra growled.

She then stood straight and grasped a pokeball. "I, Cassandra, leader of Team Radiance, challenge you, Guzma, leader of Team Skull, to a Pokémon battle! The winner takes the solar panel and the loser has to leave Po Town forever!"

Guzma grinned. "Deal."

 **Ok, I was going to, but I just can't. This will not be a double update. But I will try to get the second part out tomorrow if I can. And come on people, tell me I'm not the only one who wanted an epic battle between bosses. Next time, Guzma vs Cassandra. The Attack on Po Town Pt. 2: Battle of the Bosses. Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA! Ok, sorry. I've been watching too much Boku No Hero Academia. Well, let me sign off with my traditional trademark saying or whatever. Toodles**


	43. Chapter 41: Battle of the Bosses

**Chapter 41: The Attack on Po Town Pt. 2: Battle of the Bosses**

"I'll just let you two hash things out," I said, backing away towards the stairs. "I have a friend to save."

Plumeria locked her arms behind me, holding me tight. "Oh no you don't kid. For all we know you brought them here. And no matter the outcome, we will deal with you."

Guzma stopped walking when he neared me. "I respect you kid, surprisingly. Sure I want to beat your face in, but your determination, loyalty to your friend. It's rare to see that nowadays."

He looked at me. "That's why I'll let you go, but not until the battle is over. Then you can go save your friend."

"Plumeria," he said, turning back towards the stairs. "Free his arms, but if he tries to run, feel free to let Salazzle loose."

Plumeria grinned and let go of me. "With pleasure."

As Guzma started down the stairs, I heard him say, "The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up..."

...

I sat on a graffitied bench with Plumeria standing behind me. And on each side of me were the Skull Boys, A and B.

Wanting this to be over with, I sat there in silence as I watched Guzma and Cassandra take their places.

 _"A battle of bosses,"_ I thought randomly and despite the situation, also thought, _"This will truly be a battle to remember."_

"Now," Cassandra started, but Guzma stopped her with a laugh.

He put his hands on his hips and grinned mockingly. "You think you can barge into my home, demand a battle, and then come up with the rules? You must be more stupid than your reputation says."

He put his hands up. "Now here's the deal. I'll allow this battle, but I get to make the rules. That way it's fair."

Cassandra was glowing with rage, but spat, "Fine!"

"So here's how it's all gonna go down," Guzma laughed. "This will be a full six on six battle. And no switching in and out. It's all or nothing now."

Cassandra's face went red with anger, but she smiled and shrugged. "Fair enough."

She tossed out her signature Pokémon, Florges. "Let's show Team Skull what real power looks like."

 _"Interesting,"_ I thought. _"I've only ever seen her Florges. I wonder what her other Pokémon will be."_

"You have the first move Guzma," Cassandra said sweetly.

Guzma threw his head back and laughed. "And that's your first mistake."

Quick as a flash, Guzma let out Golisopod who instantly jumped at Florges and slammed her to the ground with First Impression.

"Hold her down and use Metal Claw!" Guzma ordered.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Cassandra yelled.

As Golisopod raised his claws, Florges' eyes hardened and her body glowed violently and Golisopod was flung away.

"Moonblast!" Cassandra shouted and Florges fired several balls of pink energy.

"Slice them in half," Guzma yelled, getting serious by the look on his face.

Golisopod's claws glowed metallic and he sliced through the Moonblasts with ease.

"Razor Shell," Guzma yelled at the same time Cassandra shouted, "Petal Blizzard!"

Florges flung up a shield of petals and leaves and Golisopod's Razor Shell struggled to get through it.

"Moonblast the ground and charge up a Solar Beam!" Cassandra ordered.

Florges fired a Moonblast on the ground and the shockwave cracked the earth and sent concrete flying towards Golisopod.

"Brick Break!" Guzma ordered and his Pokémon broke through the larger pieces of cement.

Then a blast of green energy slammed into Golisopod and he was flung back. Golisopod's body glowed as he was sent back to his pokeball on his own.

"I thought we agreed-!"

Guzma interrupted Cassandra's screeching by laughing again. "I think you forgot to take in account of Golisopod's ability, Emergency Exit."

Almost smiling, I thought, _"Guzma's smarter than I realized. I think I only won back in Malie Garden because he wasn't going at full power."_

He then brought out a Scizor. "Now the tables have turned. Scizor, Bullet Punch now!"

Scizor zoomed forwards and punched Florges repeatedly before jumping away. After a second, Florges collapsed.

Cassandra returned Florges, her face still one of anger. "Let's burn this bug! Volcarona, blaze them!"

She let out the classic looking Volcarona and she flapped her small wings, blowing up a powerful wind of heat.

"Protect!" Guzma ordered as the Heat Wave cascaded towards Scizor.

Just in time, Scizor flung up an energy shield and the wave of heat rolled over it.

Guzma laughed. "I could do this all day!"

"How bout, no," Cassandra said, rolling up the sleeve of her jumpsuit to reveal a pitch-black Z-ring that looked to be made of shadows. "I have a schedule to keep."

She twisted a Firium Z on it and did the dance, her red hair going with the movement. "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

"PROTECT!" Guzma yelled and Scizor surrounded himself with the energy shield, but to no avail.

The huge ball of fire from Volcarona tore through the Protect and engulfed Scizor in a fiery blaze of heat. When the heat and light died down and the smoke cleared, Scizor had fainted.

Guzma returned his fallen Pokémon with a snarl, but he quickly let out his next Pokémon. A Pinsir.

Guzma wasted no time in yelling, "Throat Chop!"

Pinsir jumped at Volcarona and jabbed below the Pokémon's head.

Volcarona wheezed as Guzma shouted, "Stone Edge!"

"Gust," Cassandra ordered, but Volcarona was still wheezing.

Pointed stones floated around Pinsir's body and he flung them at Volcarona.

"Heat Wave!" Cassandra yelled as Volcarona began to go down.

"Finish her with Stone Edge!" Guzma commanded and Volcarona was taken down.

Cassandra gripped her fists tightly and it almost looked like she was going to throw a tantrum, but all she did was return Volcarona.

She looked at Guzma. "It's time to freeze things up. Come on out, Aurorus!"

The huge, Kalos fossil Pokémon appeared, dwarfing Pinsir.

I whistled in appreciation. "I must say, Cassandra does have a diverse team."

"Shut it you," Plumeria growled.

I did, but only because I remembered where Lillie was.

"Rock Slide!"

"Smash them with Storm Throw!"

Pinsir collided with the boulders, punching them away, but one hit him head on.

"Ancient Power!" Cassandra hollered and a pile of fossil rocks collapsed on Pinsir.

"Get up and use Throat Chop now!" Guzma ordered.

"Freeze the rocks with Blizzard!" Cassandra yelled.

Aurorus blew a cold wind from her mouth and it froze the rock pile with Pinsir underneath.

"Earth Power!" Cassandra roared and Aurorus pounded the ground with her huge feet.

Cracks formed around the frozen pile and it erupted with a mini earthquake. Pinsir was flung out, smoking and half frozen and when he landed, he had fainted.

Guzma returned Pinsir was only a slight twitch in his right eye showed that he was annoyed.

And his next Pokémon was...

 _"Vikavolt,"_ I thought. _"Huh. I guess he does have an affinity for Bug types."_

"Flash Cannon!" Guzma shouted and Vikavolt shot a beam of energy that hit Aurorus in the chest.

"Blizzard!"

"Nullify it with Discharge!"

Vikavolt unleashed a dome of electricity and it evaporated the Blizzard.

"Bug Buzz!" Guzma commanded and Vikavolt made a horrible screeching noise.

The noise intensified and Aurorus was crouching low in pain.

"Avalanche Aurorus!" Cassandra ordered her Pokémon.

Despite the pain she was enduring, Aurorus roared and pounded the concrete road. Balls of ice formed and were flung at Vikavolt.

"Get in close," Guzma yelled and Vikavolt zigzagged through the ice rocks and appeared in front of Aurorus. "Flash Cannon!"

When the explosion died away, Aurorus collapsed with a loud crash, almost squishing a couple Radiance grunts.

Cassandra quickly returned her and brought out a Tsareena.

"Tsareena," Cassandra called out. "Bounce!"

Tsareena bent her legs in and jumped into the sky. As she came down, she stretched out her right foot and slammed the Electric Bug to the ground.

"Vikavolt," Guzma yelled. "Bug Buzz!"

"Oh no to don't!" Cassandra screeched. "Stomp him into the ground!"

Tsareena already was pinning Vikavolt and she lifted her leg. Then she began stomping Vikavolt repeatedly and he was driven into the ground, sending bits of concrete everywhere with every stomp.

When Tsareena finally stopped, she kicked Vikavolt near Guzma, cackling.

Guzma managed to hold his anger in check as he grabbed another pokeball.

 _"Both have lost half their team,"_ I thought. _"What's next?"_

Guzma tossed the pokeball. "Let's do this Masquerain!"

The Bug Flying Pokémon was sent out and Guzma yelled, "Air Slash!"

The sharp wind slashed against Tsareena, forcing her back a couple steps.

"Power Whip!" Masquerain!" Cassandra ordered.

Tsareena formed two long vine whips in her hands and cracked them on the concrete ground.

"Dodge her and use Ice Beam!"

Masquerain dodged each whip and fired an Ice Beam in Tsareena's face. Tsareena crashed to the ground, scratching at her frozen face.

"Finish her!" Guzma yelled. "Bug Buzz!"

Masquerain made the retched screeching noise and Tsareena writhed around in agony. After thirty seconds, Tsareena stopped moving.

Cassandra returned her, grabbed her second to last pokeball and smiled. "Time to come out and play Malamar!"

Malamar appeared and he seemed to grin. "Malamar."

"Hypnosis!"

Malamar's eyes glowed bright pink and Masquerain fell to the ground.

"Get up!" Guzma ordered, but to no avail.

"Now use Telekinesis to bring Masquerain to you," Cassandra said with a grin. "Then Pluck her!"

Malamar floated his opponent to him and began biting her viciously with his beak.

"Toss her into the air and use Psycho Cut!"

Malamar wrapped a tentacle around Masquerain and lobbed her into the sky. Malamar slashed a tentacle and several psychic energy blades crashed into Masquerain. Guzma's Pokémon crashed to the ground, fainted.

When Guzma returned his fainted Pokémon, he stomped the ground, held his head in his hands, and roared, "GUZMA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Cassandra laughed and Plumeria tightened her grip on the bench. Guzma definitely has issues.

When he calmed down, he sent out his Araquanid. "Waterfall!"

Araquanid roared and zoomed towards Malamar, sliding across a line of water.

"Stop him with Psybeam!" Cassandra ordered.

"Duck and use Leech Life!"

Araquanid ducked below the Psychic attack and opened its jaws...

"Night Slash!"

Malamar's tentacle swung downwards and smacked into Araquanid, sending him flying backwards.

"Get up and use Lunge!" Guzma roared.

Araquanid shot two webs just as Malamar's eyes began to glow. The webs clung to Malamar's eyes, stopping the Hypnosis. Then Araquanid slammed into Malamar and he cried out in pain.

"Foul Play!" Cassandra commanded and Malamar swung his tentacles wildly, hitting Araquanid multiple times.

"Now get rid of those webs with Psybeam!"

"Leech Life!"

As Malamar began destroying the webs with psychic energy, Araquanid clamped his jaws on his side, weakening Malamar and gaining strength.

When the webs finally disintegrated, Cassandra yelled, "Hypnosis!"

Malamar, with the little strength he had left, curled his tentacles around Araquanid's head and used Hypnosis straight into his eyes.

Araquanid's head drooped and Malamar made a sound that sounded like laughter.

"Now use Rest to heal!" Cassandra ordered.

Malamar dozed off and it looked like he and Araquanid were cuddling.

It took a minute, but Malamar woke up first, a gleam in his eyes.

"Psycho Cut!"

Malamar swung his tentacles back and forth, blades of psychic energy smashing into Araquanid. The Bug Water type was flung backwards and landed on his back, his legs curling up to his stomach.

Guzma looked ready to throw another tantrum, but he contained himself as he sent out his weakened Golisopod.

 _"This is bad for Guzma,"_ I thought. _"Then again, maybe I want him to lose."_

I thought about that. _"Cassandra is kinda proving her trust, but I still don't completely trust her. And Guzma. There's just something about him..."_

My thoughts were interrupted as Guzma latched a white Z-ring on his own wrist, a green Z-crystal on it.

"Let's show them just how powerful Bug types really are!" Guzma roared, completing a dance I didn't recognize. "SAVAGE SPIN-OUT!"

Golisopod fired a concentrated string of web at Malamar and it curled around him, encasing him in a cocoon. The string hardened and Golisopod lifted it up as well as the cocoon, and smashed it into the ground. He then spun the cocoon on the ground, creating a line of broken concrete, then flung the cocoon into the sky. Golisopod jumped at it and sliced his claw, then landed back on the ground. The cocoon split from where it was slashed and Malamar crashed to the ground, fainted.

Cassandra returned Malamar and gave Guzma a look. "You surprise me Guzma, but I won't let you win. Go, Golduck!"

 _"Come on,"_ I urged in my head. _"One of you finish this."_

"Aqua Jet!"

"Liquidation!"

Golisopod and Golduck zoomed towards each other and both were flung back upon impact.

As Golduck flipped backwards, Cassandra yelled, "Ice Punch!"

"Counter with Sucker Punch!"

Golduck leaped forwards, swinging a fist covered in ice. Golisopod's claws raked upwards, glowing black. As Golduck's fist made impact with Golisopod's head, Golisopod's claws slashed against Golduck.

Golisopod crashed to the side and Golduck was flung into the sky.

"Fall straight down into Golisopod!" Cassandra commanded. "Head first! Zen Headbutt!"

Golduck dove and zoomed towards his opponent like a rocket.

"Use Iron Defense!" Guzma yelled at the last possible second.

Now, most trainers don't know this, but using Iron Defense can help you in two ways. Yeah, it raises the user's defense, but right as you use it, the iron covering the user's body, you're invincible. It's only for a second, but it could change the tide of a battle if used correctly.

Golisopod's body turned to iron and Golduck banged his head on it and bounced off. Golduck crashed to the ground, holding his head in pain.

"Now use Slash!" Guzma roared.

Golisopod picked up Golduck and began slashing at him repeatedly.

"Toss him away and finish with Pin Missile!" Guzma ordered, a wild grin on his face.

"Hydro Pump!" Cassandra called out desperately, but Golduck was too fazed to hear her.

Golisopod swung Golduck into the road, driving him into it. He then fired dozens of Pin Missiles and as Golduck finally looked battle ready, the Pin Missiles struck home. When the dust settled, Golduck had fainted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Cassandra screamed in anger.

Plumeria laughed behind me. "She's pissed. Makes me wish I had a camera on me."

"Can I leave now?" I asked, knowing Lillie was in danger.

Plumeria gripped my shoulders tightly. "Hold on kid. I have a feeling Guzma will want to talk to you."

Cassandra turned away after angrily returning Golduck.

"We're leaving!" She snapped to her grunts and they all started to walk away.

"Hey, Cassandra!" Guzma called out to her. "Catch!"

He threw something at her and Cassandra turned around and caught it. It was the small solar panel.

Cassandra gaped at it as Guzma laughed. "Take it. I have no use for it. Just make sure you never return here."

Cassandra looked at a loss for words as she nodded. Then she and all her grunts left Po Town.

Guzma walked over to me and Plumeria. "You're free to go kid."

As I made to stand up, he stopped me and held out a green Z-crystal. "Take it kid. I believe you'll make good use out of it. It's called the Buginium Z. Now scram."

I made it a couple of feet before I turned around. "Guzma? Why are you the leader of Team Skull? You would make a good Trial Captain for a Bug Trial."

Guzma smiled sadly. "That was once my dream kid, but it was rejected."

His face morphed into anger. "So I vowed I would make Alola pay for it's mistake. No matter what!"

Before I could say anything else, Guzma said, "Now go! Before I decide to let Plumeria bring out Salazzle."

Plumeria's fingers twitched next to her pokeball as I nodded. "If you want to achieve your dream Guzma, don't rely on Aether."

Then I turned around and ran for Po Town's exit, knowing my next steps would be to grab my friends and storm the Aether Foundation.

...

Cassandra stood before the Shadow, holding onto the solar panel. "We finally have it. Now we can proceed with the final stages of our plan."

The Shadow stroked his chin. **_"That is good. Now all we have to do is wait for Zeno to bring forth the embodiment of either the Sun or Moon. Then once the Prism Beast makes his entrance, you'll strike. Then I can merge their bodies and become even stronger than ever before and recreate Alola to be a better place."_**

Cassandra smiled. "And for the moment, I'll prepare Ark City for the great flood of shadows that shall remake Alola!"

 **And it's up! I'm so sorry to say this, but this might be the last chapter to go up for a while. I honestly don't know when I'll have time to write during High School, so bear with me on this. It could very well be over a month before the next update, but I'll try as hard as I can. Just know I'll be back and this story will be even better than ever!**

 **So, now that I've said that, I got a question. Who were you voting for to win out of Guzma and Cassandra?**

 **With all that said, I take my leave for tomorrow I begin a new journey into the halls of High School. Bon voyage fellow readers and writers. Toodles**


	44. Chapter 42: A Test of Strength

**Chapter 42: A Test of Strength**

As I ran across the field of red flowers, my mind raced.

 _"I wasted so much time,"_ I thought. _"I can't even think about what's happening to Lillie at Aether."_

As I continued to run, my thoughts flashed back to my past. To Jessie, James, and Meowth. I almost wasn't able to save them that day.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. _"I will save Lillie. No matter what."_

Once I reached the beach, I was thinking of how to get back to the Aether House when I noticed Sharpedo.

I jumped on his back, thankful he didn't leave. "GO!"

And off we went, speeding across the water. We barely got to the beach before I jumped off, ignoring Grimsley and racing towards the Aether House.

I burst through the doors, spotting Nanu in the middle of the room, apparently waiting for me.

Hau sat in a chair, a bandage wrapped on top of his head. Alex and Robert leaned against the left wall near Hau, staring at the floor. And Gladion was in the corner, almost oozing darkness with the way he glared at nothing.

Everyone got to attention as soon as I entered and I had to take a breather. When I got air back in my lungs, I looked at everyone.

"Where's Lillie!?" Gladion demanded, stalking up to me.

Nanu held out an arm to stop him. "They took her didn't they? Aether."

I looked at him in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Nanu nodded as Gladion cursed. "I should've realized Lusamine would get Guzma to do her dirty work. I was so wrapped up in-"

Nanu put a hand on Emo Boy's shoulder, which seemed to calm him down. "We'll get her back son, don't worry."

Gladion clenched both fists. "It's not Lillie I'm so worried about now. It's Cosmog."

He looked at me, actual fear in his eyes. "Lusamine has Cosmog now. And once she adjusts her machines to Cosmog's unique signature, she can open as many Wormholes as she wants, unleashing who knows how many Ultra Beasts. We have to stop her."

"Agreed," I said, less worried about Lillie's condition, but still anxious. "We need to-"

Nanu cut me off. "Not yet. I already know what you kids plan on doing, but I can't allow you all to go unprepared."

He looked at me. "Your strength and cunning will only get you so far kid. My guess is that Aether will be full to the brim with people and Pokémon. You'll need to rely on your Pokémons' strength as well as your own."

He grabbed a Dusk Ball from his belt. "And it's my job as a Kahuna to test your strength and your Pokémons'. "

Ignoring the fact that Nanu was Ula'Ula's Kahuna, I said, "We don't have time for a battle!"

Nanu looked at Gladion. "Do we?"

Gladion grimaced. "It'll most likely take a couple more hours for Kamake to set up all the equipment and tune the instruments."

I felt my right eye twitch as I glared at Nanu. "Fine. But it's going to be a one-on-one battle. No more than that."

Nanu gave a half smile. "Alright then. Meet me outside."

When he left the house, Acerola came out of the children's room. She saw me and offered a sad smile. "I heard what happened. A piece of advice, after you beat Nanu, convince him to go with you. You'll need his help."

My friends gathered around me as I nodded. "Will do. You're staying here I take it?"

She nodded. "I know Team Skull won't come back here, but I still feel like I need to stay and protect the children. I'm sorry I can't help anymore than I already have."

I shook my head. "No, stay. I think we can handle it."

As we turned to leave, Acerola said, "Oh, and Zeno?"

I looked back.

Acerola gave a real smile. "My uncle can come off a little harsh and commanding, but trust me. He gets the job done."

I nodded and left the house with my friends.

Nanu was leaning against the side of the house. "About time you got out here. I thought you wanted to leave as fast as possible."

My eyes hardened as I grabbed Growlithe's pokeball. "Let's just get this over with."

I walked a bit away, giving distance between Nanu and I. "And I got conditions Nanu."

He slid his hand over his face and sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"If I win," I said, taking a battle stance. "You help us raid Aether."

Nanu groaned. "I should've known the Noise would tell you to force me to come along."

He sighed again. "Fine, might as well since Team Skull is my problem as well."

He gave his Dusk Ball a small toss and an Alolan Persian appeared. "You can have the first move."

I let out Growlithe. "Let's end this as fast as we can! Flame Wheel and Agility!"

Growlithe howled and spun into a flaming wheel. He sped for Persian and Nanu didn't say a thing. Growlithe crashed into Persian, but the Dark type just shook Growlithe away, seemingly taking no damage.

I gave a sharp intake of breath. "Not good."

"Persian," Nanu said calmly. "Foul Play."

Persian snarled and a black aura surrounded him. He lunged forwards, straight for Growlithe.

"Dodge and use Heat Wave!" I commanded.

Growlithe rolled out of the way of Persian and roared. A wave of heat rolled off Growlithe and cascaded into Persian. Unlike from our earlier attack, Persian flinched in pain, definitely taking damage.

"Special moves then," I murmured, then switched gears, realizing what I needed to do. "Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe slammed into Persian, but he just swiped Growlithe away with Slash.

"Huh," Nanu grunted. "I thought you were smart enough to figure what you needed to do by now."

I grinned, not answering him. "Flame Wheel and Agility!"

"Dark Pulse," Nanu said with a yawn.

Persian growled and shot a beam of darkness at Growlithe. Growlithe was sent tumbling and as he got up, I could see him breathing heavily.

"Just a little longer buddy," I whispered, then louder, "Agility!"

Nanu sighed. "And here I was thinking I'd need my Darkinium Z. Finish him with Foul Play Persian."

"Agility!" I shouted as Persian slammed into Growlithe.

Growlithe collapsed to the ground and struggled to stand.

I clenched a fist. There was a reason I didn't use this strategy unless I absolutely needed to, but I had no choice this time.

"NOW!" I yelled, fire burning in both of our eyes. "REVERSAL!"

Growlithe howled as an orange aura surrounded him. He ran forwards at incredible speeds and slammed into Persian. Persian was flung back and landed on his side, but he hadn't fainted yet.

Nanu was shocked. "Get up!"

"Finish him!" I shouted. "Reversal!"

And it was over. Growlithe trotted over to me and I hugged him. "Good job buddy. Next time, no Reversal strategies. All it really does is cause you more pain than it really needs to."

I smiled grimly. "Now we can go and get Lillie back."

Growlithe yipped and I returned him. Nanu walked up to me, tucking away his Dusk Ball.

He scratched the back of his gray head. "Good job kid. I didn't expect that strategy especially with the pain that's needed for it."

He smiled. "But I suppose you did what you had to do to finish my quickly. Here, you earned this."

He handed me a blackish Z-crystal. "The Darkinium Z. Use it wisely."

I latched it onto my Z-ring as Hau, Alex, Gladion, and Robert gathered around us.

Robert looked at the rising Moon. "It's dark out. We sure going into Aether is a good idea?"

Hau shook his head. "Good doesn't matter. It's all about saving Lillie and Nebby."

Gladion grunted in agreement. "And stopping Lusamine. She's gone mad."

Alex raised an eyebrow at Nanu. "You going to keep your promise Kahuna Nanu?"

He sighed. "Fine. But that means I'm in charge. No buts."

I nodded and looked southwards where I could see the ocean I'm the distance, stretching on endlessly. "We're going to save both of them, Like and Nebby, no matter what. Get ready guys, were storming Aether."

 **Guess who's back for a rare update!? Me! Well, high school hasn't killed me yet, but there's still time. Okay, on a more realistic side of things, high school is going great. I love my classes (especially the teacher who ate masking tape while on top of his desk) and I got good grades. Besides my school life, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Take notice that even this short of a chapter took me weeks to get out. The next chapter I plan to be even longer than this, probably around 3000 words, the usual, so don't expect that up for probably over a month or longer. Anyway, I got some shout-outs to preform. To @Cineplex3 @Purplex360** **@MidnightCyanUmbreon and @Cryobeats for all following my and reading my story. Thanks so much. I really appreciate it. Now, till next time my readers. Once more into the breach. Toodles**


	45. Chapter 43: Storming Aether

**Chapter 43: Storming Aether**

I crouched, hidden in the darkness of the night. A soft breeze filtered by and my trench coat billowed slightly with it. My all black clothes helped me stay hidden and the only light was from the moon overhead.

I waited on the black sand beach of Route 14 as I watched Nanu by the waters edge. Nanu had called Aether, saying he wanted to talk. Now all we had to do was wait.

I looked farther up the beach where Hau, Alex, Robert, and Gladion hid underneath a crumbling road. The only reason I wasn't with them was because incase Nanu needed back up. Unlike Emo Boy with his blonde emo hair, everything about me suited the surrounding darkness.

I focused my attention back at Nanu where I could see a black motor boat slow down, feet from the shore. A mixture of Skull grunts and Aether employees got off the boat and walked up to Nanu. Six in total, three Skulls and three Aethers. Shouldn't be too bad.

I could imagine Nanu scowling. "Where's the girl?"

The Aether employee in the lead, who had messy brown hair under his white cap, smirked. "What girl?"

As I slowly made a wide arc around everyone towards the water, careful not to be seen, I could see Nanu's fingers twitching towards his Dusk Ball. "Where is she!?"

A Skull grunt chuckled. "Hey yo, I think our bro here know to much.

You get?"

The head Aether employee grabbed a pokeball. "Oh, I get."

I was behind everyone now, ankle deep in black water, making no sound.

Nanu stepped backwards, releasing his Persian. "You can't take us all on."

The head employee laughed. "All of you!? There's only two of you and six of us with our Pokémon. You don't stand a chance."

He let out a Rhyperior, who bellowed. "You sure you can take us all on alone old man?"

"Oh," I said, whipping out two pokeballs, releasing both Kabutops and Lycanroc. "He's not alone. I do believe he said all of us."

They all turned around in surprise as I lunged forwards. I grabbed a Skull grunt by the throat and slammed him to the dark sandy ground.

"Aqua Jet and Accelerock!" I shouted as the enemy released a Hypno, Raticate, Gumshoos, Houndoom, and a Pokémon that I guessed was a Dragon and Fighting type by the looks of it.

"Dark Pulse!" Nanu yelled and our Pokémon collided with the enemies' Pokémon.

"Hakamo-O!" The employee with brown hair barked. "Sky Uppercut."

The Hakamo-O, who was the Dragon/Fighting type, appeared next to Lycanroc and sent him into the air with well aimed punches.

"Houndoom!" A Skull grunt shouted. "Flamethrower!"

"Sparkling Aria!"

A plethora of bubbles stopped the Flamethrower and sent the Houndoom flying.

I looked up, seeing my friends on their way towards us, Hau and his Primarina in the lead.

I grinned and looked at the employee with the Hakamo-O. "I'll give you one chance. Surrender now or I'll take you down. Hard."

He and his Hakamo-O cracked their knuckles in unison. "Bring it on kid. We're not letting you get to Aether."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's what you think. Waterfall!"

Kabutops slammed into Hakamo-O from behind at the same time as I lunged for the employee. He swung a fist, but I ducked beneath it and slammed my own fist into his got.

"Oof," the employee coughed out as the air in his lungs left him.

I then swung my other fist upwards and uppercutted him in the jaw. As he collapsed, Hakamo-O was knocked down next to his trainer.

I looked at Kabutops who looked pleased with himself. "Good job."

I looked around. The Skull grunts and their Pokémon were running for the hills while the last two Pokémon from the Aether employees were knocked out by Gladion's Silvally and Alex's Alolan Ninetales.

Nanu gave the two employees a death glare. "Go."

They ran after the Skull grunts as they returned their Pokémon. The employee I took down rushed after his comrades with his Hakamo-O.

I looked at the black motorboat. "The ship is ours. We should get going."

We all boarded the ship and Nanu took control of it. He pulled the boat away from shore and steered it in the direction of Aether Paradise.

After a couple minutes of silence, I noticed Hau had wandered away and was near the bow.

I walked up to him. "What's on your mind?"

Hau sighed. "I'm scared Zeno. As much as I try and act all happy and stuff, I'm just hiding what I'm truly feeling."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to be scared. Honestly, I'm scared too."

Hau looked at me. "You are? I find that hard to believe."

I gave a soft chuckle. "I am scared, but not because of what we're up against. I'm scared we're either going to be too late or unable to save Lillie and Nebby."

Hau sighed again and looked into the distance. "Lillie. Zeno, I can't bear to lose her. I failed her once. I can't do that again. I need to be strong. As strong as you."

"No," I said and Hau looked at me in confusion, then I said. "You need to be stronger than me. Don't strive to be as good as me. Strive to be better."

It was my turn to look into the distance. "I have a terrible past that I have to bear on my shoulders. You don't, which is why you can be stronger than I could ever be. Don't doubt yourself Hau. We will save Lillie."

I looked back at Hau. "Just make sure to tell her how you feel Hau. Trust me on that. Moments like that can be over before you realize it."

Hau flushed, but a determination I had never seen Hau have, spread over his face as he nodded. "I will Zeno. I will become stronger than you and save Lillie."

I grinned and held out my hand. "Together then?"

He grasped my hand. "Together."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see something white. I turned back to the bow and looked at Aether Paradise.

"Then get your Pokémon ready," I said, my right hand settling on Growlithe's pokeball. "Because we're in for a fight."

...

As we neared the inside docking bay, the doors to it began closing.

"We're not going to make it!" Robert yelled over the boats acceleration.

I looked at Gladion. "Not on our watch."

He nodded and released his Silvally.

"Hyper Beam!" He yelled.

The beam of energy blew open the door and we zoomed inside. As Nanu slowed the boat, I could see the triangular elevator lowering. And on it were a dozen Aether employees.

I jumped off the boat and landed on the white surface, my trench coat splayed around me and I let out Growlithe, Decidueye, and Lycanroc.

My friends landed beside me and released their own Pokémon. Hau, his Primarina, Metang, and Gabite. Alex, her Kantonian Vulpix, Kadabra, and Salandlit. Robert, his Grimer, Herdier, and Pupitar. Gladion, his Silvally, Zoroark, and Crobat.

The employees all released a Pokémon. A Dugtrio, Stoutland, Goodra, Toucannon, Parasect, Drifblim, Flygon, Arbok, Lurantis, Sudowoodo, Primeape, and Mudsdale.

"LET'S GO!" I shouted and we charged the enemy.

As we ran, I motioned for Decidueye to get atop one of the large crates scattered around the docking bay. He nodded his leaf-hooded head and sank into the shadows.

I then slid sideways, planting my right foot forwards to stop myself and I threw out my right hand and shouted, "Heat Wave and Rock Slide!"

Growlithe came to a stop on my left, sending a wave of heat forwards while Lycanroc slid to a stop on my right, sending big boulders rolling towards the Aether employees and their Pokémon.

My friends stopped around me, calling out moves. The incoming wave of Pokémon halted as our barrage of attacks slammed into them, sending up a smoke cloud. When it settled, all the Pokémon and the employees were still standing. They didn't move, just stared at us. Why would they-

It hit me like a Mach Punch to the stomach. I glanced around, noticing there were a couple large boxes to our left and many more to our right.

"It's a-!" I shouted, but the sound of explosions cut off the rest of my sentence.

All around us, the boxes had exploded outwards, revealing more employees and Pokémon.

Decidueye appeared next to me, slightly battered, and I adopted a fighting stance.

Hau stood next to me, a burning fire in his eyes. "I'm ready to tear these guys apart. You with me Zeno?"

His aggression threw me off for a second, but I smiled. "Let's do this Hau."

I looked at what we were up against. About a dozen employees and just as many Pokémon. To our left, Alex, Robert, and Gladion faced off against the other dozen employees.

I clenched a fist. "Decidueye, Leaf Blade! Growlithe, Lycanroc, Heat Wave and Rock Slide."

"Primarina, use Surf!" Hau yelled. "Metang, Bullet Punch on Sudowoodo and Gabite, use Dragon Claw on Herdier!"

Decidueye sank into the shadows just as the enemy Pokémon were pummeled by rocks. Then a blast of heat crippled them further. And just as they were trying to stand, they were cooled off by a wave of water.

Decidueye rose from a shadow and took down a Mudsdale with a single slash. Metang Bullet Punched two Sudowoodos while Gabite struck down a Hypno. The Aether employees looked shocked as they returned their Pokémon.

I took a step forwards. "Get out of here or I'll make you."

They hesitated, then looked to the right. I followed their gaze, seeing the elevator carrying even more employees coming down.

"Oh come on," I grumbled as the defeated employees raised their fists.

Just as the elevator reached the ground, everything started shaking. I quickly recalled my Pokémon as did Hau. The tremors grew worse around us, but I only felt a slight shaking beneath me. The employees fell to the ground and the ones Alex, Robert, and Gladion were fighting fell as well as their Pokémon.

When the earthquake stopped, all the enemy Pokémon were either fainted or dealt heavy damage while the employees were on the ground, dazed.

I looked behind us and saw Nanu standing next to a ferocious looking Krookodile.

He scowled at us. "Couldn't wait for me, huh. Impatient kids."

He looked at all the employees. "I'll take care of these guys. You five get the girl."

I nodded and ran for the elevator where Alex, Robert, and Gladion were already standing on, Hau close behind me.

...

Lusamine looked at the monitor. "Annoying children. They must be dealt with."

She looked at Kamake who was finishing setting up the machines. "Kamake. Go deal with Zeno and his friends."

Kamake nodded. "Yes Madam President."

She tucked her clipboard under her arm and walked up to the teleporter pad and was whisked away.

Lusamine stood from her chair and looked at Lillie holding Cosmog close to her chest and smiled. "Shall we begin?"

...

The elevator reached the lobby, but we weren't alone. Six employees had the elevator surrounded and they did not look like they were going to move.

Hau, Alex, Robert, Gladion, and I gathered into a circle, with Hau to my right and Alex to my left.

My hand twitched for Growlithe's pokeball, but before I could do anything, a voice shouted, "Enough!"

We all looked in the direction of where the voice came from and saw Kamake striding towards us.

The employees gathered around her and we got out of our circle to face them.

Kamake regarded us with an impassive expression. "Leave, now."

"How are you going to make us!?" Hau snapped, glaring at her.

She grabbed her pen as she let out Absol. "I will make sure Absol leaves no trace of you five."

A brilliant light shone, then faded away, revealing Mega Absol.

"Now then," Kamake said. "Absol, use-"

"NOW!" Gladion yelled, throwing his Premier Ball behind Kamake and the employees.

Silvally appeared and roared.

Gladion flung a disc drive into Silvally and Silvally's fins glowed orange. "Multi Attack!"

Silvally slashed his glowing claws against Absol's face and we scattered.

"GO!" Gladion shouted at the four of us. "I can take care of Kamake!"

We ran for the huge door at the end of the giant lobby, but the employees were chasing us.

Robert slid to a stop and let out his Snorlax. "I got this! Rollout!"

Alex slid to a stop as well. "I'll help him too! You two get going!"

I nodded. "Stay safe."

She smiled. "Always."

She went to help Robert as Hau and I ran for the door.

When we reached it, Hau pounded on it. "How are we going to get through!?"

I grabbed Gyarados' pokeball. "Stand back Hau."

A snooty voice to our right said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

We looked and saw a skinny man in a white lab coat with weird green glasses.

"It's you," Hau said, snapping his fingers. "Driver Faba."

Faba scowled. "I do hate that title."

I held up my pokeball. "What did you mean by I shouldn't use this."

Faba tapped the huge door. "This is made from a special metal. Impervious to any and all natural Pokémon attacks. You won't be getting through here without a keycard."

"But Gladion's Silvally got through a door just like this one not long ago," Hau countered.

Faba sneered. "That _beast killer_ isn't natural."

He then held up a white, plastic rectangle. "Here."

He tossed it and Hau caught it. He quickly located the scanner on the far right and hurried to scan the keycard.

"Why help us?" I questioned Faba.

He gave a half smile. "Because Lusamine has gone insane. She's leading Aether towards its doom. Plus, she replaced me with that _Kamake_. I want my old title back."

The door began opening and I shrugged. "Good enough. I guess."

I looked out into the night, the path lit up by tall, white lamps. Along the path were a bunch of Skull grunts. And at the very end, blocking two doors to a castle type house, was Guzma.

"It's time to end this," I said and took a step forwards.

...

Lusamine forced Nebby into the small container and sealed it shut.

"Stop it!" Lillie pleaded, but Lusamine paid her no attention.

She plugged in a huge cord into the container and pressed a key on the keyboard connected to her huge computers. A huge, black machine that appeared to be a gateway began powering up. Energy began streaming from the container and into the machine while Nebby screeched in pain.

"STOP IT!" Lillie screamed and ran for the cable.

Lusamine swung her hand and hit Lillie in the face, sending her to the ground.

Lusamine slammed her heel down, Lillie's neck in-between the heel and sole. "You stupid, UGLY CHILD!"

Lusamine composed herself and adopted a chilling smile. "Oh Lillie. I see all the bruises have faded."

Lusamine's eyes flashed purple. "I think it's time to make more!"

...

As I took a step forwards, Hau ran ahead of me, going straight for Guzma. I ran to help, but several Skull grunts blocked my path.

I clenched both fists. "I don't have time for this."

"He's right," Plumeria said, pushing the grunts out of the way. "That's why I'm here."

"Get out of my way Plumeria," I growled.

She enlarged her Dusk Ball. "Only if you can defeat my poisonous baby."

She pressed the middle of the ball and her shiny Salazzle appeared. "Let's see what you're made of Zeno."

I let out Gyarados and then twisted my Waterium Z. "Fine then! I'll finish this quickly! Hydro Vortex!"

The vortex of water slammed into Salazzle, battering her with vicious attacks. When it died away, Salazzle had fainted.

"You-!" Plumeria started, but I lunged forwards, grasped her by the throat, and slammed her into the white ground.

I bent down to look her in the eyes. "Try anything and I'll do more than make your Salazzle faint."

Her eyes hardened. "I'd like to see you try."

She lunged upwards, attempting to knock me down, but I folded up my legs and kicked her in the stomach, sending her off of me.

I jumped to my feet and immediately the grunts went for me.

"No!" Plumeria shouted, stopping the grunts, while getting to her feet. "He's mine!"

She twirled, jutting out her leg. I jumped over it and slammed into her. As she went down, she twisted her arm and elbowed me in the ribs.

I fell backwards as Plumeria regained her balance. She hoisted me up by the collar of my shirt, but I twisted out of her grip, kicking my legs out.

I rolled to my feet and swung my trench coat off and threw it in Plumeria's face. I quickly got behind her and grabbed the sleeves, wrapping them around her head, smothering her.

She struggled for a minute, but then her arms collapsed and her body went limp.

"You killed her!" A grunt said in shock.

"Wrong," I said, whipping my trench coat off Plumeria and swinging it back on myself as Plumeria fell forwards. "She's only taking a nap."

I glared at the grunts. "Now scram!"

After looking between me and the unconscious Plumeria, they booked it.

I turned back to where Hau and Guzma were and saw Hau return his Raichu and taking a step backwards from a laughing Guzma.

"You're weak kid!" Guzma said, still laughing. "You can't stand up against the big, bad boss of Team Skull!"

"Enough Guzma," I said, coming up to stand next to Hau. "Let us pass. Let us save Lillie. I can't see you harming her or Nebby."

He shrugged. "You might be right kid, but I'm not the one doing the hurting. That woman sure is something, eh."

I narrowed my eyes as my fists tightened. "Don't make me go through you as well Guzma. It won't be pleasant for either of us."

"As much fun as it sounds to beat you to a pulp kid," Guzma said, unhooking a Net Ball from his loose belt. "Lusamine specifically asked me to test your battling skills before I could let you move forwards."

His Golisopod appeared and roared at me.

"I'm going to make you regret ever facing me," I said as I let out Growlithe. "Use Flame Wheel!"

Guzma smirked. "Knock him back with First Impression!"

Golisopod swung his armored claws and sent Growlithe careening backwards.

"Sucker Punch!" Guzma ordered.

"Heat Wave!" I shouted.

Growlithe sent the wave of heat at Golisopod, but the Bug Pokémon slashed through it and slammed Growlithe into the ground.

I grinned. "Bad move. Flame Wheel!"

Growlithe howled and enveloped himself into a wheel of orange fire and slammed into Golisopod's chest. Golisopod flew into the air and crashed to the ground.

Guzma scowled. "Waterfall!"

Golisopod sprang up on a surge of water and sped towards Growlithe.

"Heat Wave!" I yelled.

Growlithe shook a Heat Wave off his fire colored fur and its heat evaporated the water. Golisopod still surged forwards however and raised his claws.

"Metal Claw!" Guzma yelled and Golisopod slashed his claws down, knocking Growlithe back.

"Agility and Flame Wheel!" I shouted, but Guzma yelled, "Surf!"

Golisopod whipped up a sea of water and it cascaded into Growlithe.

Growlithe was weakening, but as he stood, I could see his eyes burning with anger.

"Growlithe-" I started, but Growlithe's body glowed orange as he ran for Golisopod.

 _"He's using Reversal without my command,"_ I thought. _"What's going on?"_

"Dodge and use Sucker Punch," Guzma commanded with a laugh.

Golisopod sidestepped Growlithe and punched him in the side. Despite being weak, Growlithe jumped to his feet, trails of blue fire streaming from his fangs.

"Growlithe!" I yelled, but he payed me no attention.

He howled and a red aura surrounded him and his eyes glowed a dangerous red.

I took a step back. "What the heck!?"

Growlithe jumped and used his whole body to slam Golisopod to the ground.

Guzma's mouth fell open. "What!?"

I looked at Growlithe and saw him seething in anger and rage.

 _"Rage!"_ I realized. _"That's it!"_

"Alright Growlithe," I said. "Let's put that anger to good use. Use Outrage!"

Growlithe howled again and slammed into Golisopod.

"Liquidation!" Guzma ordered.

"Dodge!" I yelled.

Growlithe managed to dodge, but I could tell he was confused.

"Finish this with Heat Wave!" I shouted. "Let it loose in a wave of fury!"

Growlithe slammed his front paw down as heat rolled off his body in waves. He howled and a wave of heat rushed in all directions, slamming into Golisopod and flinging him behind Guzma. I had to tackle Hau to avoid the heat and Guzma was knocked next to his Golisopod.

Guzma groaned and tried to get up, but collapsed.

I got up and helped Hau to his feet. I returned Growlithe to let him rest and looked at Hau. "Come on."

We ran for the doors, but an explosion rocked Aether and I knew it came from somewhere in that building.

 _"That can't be good,"_ I thought as we rushed for the doors. _"I just hope we're not too late."_

...

Lusamine left Lillie laying on the ground as she looked at the gateway. Energy was streaming from Cosmog still and an Ultra Wormhole began forming inside the gateway.

Lusamine grinned, her eyes a deep purple, as she stared at something beyond the Wormhole. "Come. Come to me. Come to mother."

 **You have no idea how long it took to write this. I'm hungry, tired, enduring a headache, but I feel accomplished. I would say I was sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but I'd be lying. Now, again, don't expect an update for about as long as it took for this to come out, but I'll try my best to do it sooner. No promises. Anyway, if you loved this chapter, please consider voting and leaving a comment or two. See ya all later. Toodles**


	46. Chapter 44: The Queen of Aether

**Chapter 44: The Queen of Aether**

I blinked. Hau and I were in an entrance hall. There were two doorways, one to the left and one to the right. There were also two stairways going up in the same directions. And they were all blocked by iron bars. There were two doors in front of us however that weren't blocked by bars.

"Huh," I said. "Lusamine does live at work."

"That doesn't matter," Hau said. "We need to find Lillie."

I looked around. "Well, considering the two doors in front of us aren't blocked by iron bars, I'd say we go in there."

I walked over to the doors and pushed them open.

I blinked again. "Okay, we found the bedroom."

The bedroom we were in was as white as everything else on Aether. A huge king size bed with a canopy was to our right and a small table with two chairs were to our left. Four bright yellow chandeliers hung from the ceiling and a mirror taller than us stood on the opposite side of the room against the wall.

"What the heck!?" Hau exclaimed, rushing to one thing to another. "This room leads to nowhere!"

I studied the room carefully. I could feel the energy from a machine beneath my feet, but where was it coming from?

I knelt and placed my right palm on the hard floor. I could feel the vibrations beneath my fingers, humming. I slid my hand forwards and felt a tiny increase in power. I lifted my gaze and stared at the mirror.

I stood and took off my trench coat and wrapped part of it around my right fist.

"What are you doing?" Hau asked.

I didn't answer as I ran at the mirror. Jumping to add momentum, I swung my fist and smashed through the barrier of glass.

I swiped pieces of glass off of me and shook my trench coat and put it back on as Hau came over. We both looked at the small yellow glowing circle pad on the floor.

I looked at my friend. "You ready Hau?"

He gave a tiny nod. "For Lillie."

"For our friend," I confirmed, then stepped onto the circle.

...

Lillie was slowly dragging herself away from her mother, a thin trail of blood leaking from her mouth.

Lusamine grinned proudly at the Ultra Wormhole pulsing in the gateway. A slight disturbance on the computer monitor distracted her however.

"Oh look Lillie," she said cheerfully, grabbing a Luxury Ball. "You're friends are coming."

Lusamine's eyes flashed dangerously. "Let's give them a warm welcome."

...

I stepped into the large white room, immediately seeing the machine. A ring of rust colored metal with an Ultra Wormhole pulsing in the middle. A long, thick black cord connected the machine to a small black box with glowing neon blue stripes. And standing next to the box was none other than the Queen of Aether herself.

"Lusamine," I growled as Hau appeared next to me.

"LILLIE!" Hau cried and ran to her.

I took one look at Lillie and I could feel myself go pale. She had a cracked lip that was bleeding and bruises on her legs and arms. Her right arm was bent at an angle that didn't bode well with me and her left eye was swollen shut. Judging by the blood trail, Lillie had to crawl away from her mother to get where she was.

I remembered a time when I had looked like that. I had disobeyed Giovanni when I was six and he had beaten me for it. I was at death's doors according to Jessie.

 _"No,"_ I thought. _"Don't think about that. Focus on the matter at hand."_

I trusted Hau to keep Lillie safe so I instead walked closer to face Lusamine. Rage. Yeah, I'll settle on rage.

"What did you do!?" I yelled.

She smiled. "Naughty children need to be disciplined."

"Not like that!" I yelled in anger. "Never like that!"

Lusamine's emerald green eyes flared a poisonous purple, which caught me off guard. "The way I handle my children is of no concern to you!"

"It is when she's my friend," I said, tightening my hands into fists.

"She's my-!" Lusamine screeched, but was cut off by Lillie's moans of pain.

I looked at Lillie, who was being cradled in Hau's arms. She lifted her head slightly.

"Nebby," she croaked. "Save Nebby."

I quickly looked around and settled my gaze on the tiny black box that was shaking at Lusamine's feet.

I glared at her. "Let Nebby go, or else."

Lusamine's eyes flashed a dangerous purple. "Or else what!? Do you honestly believe you can defeat me!?"

"I don't believe," I said, grabbing a pokeball and enlarging it. "I know I can."

Lusamine held up a Luxury Ball. "Then prove it. You defeat me and I'll release Cosmog. Deal?"

"Fine by me," I said, but I could tell by the look in her eyes she wouldn't give up Cosmog even if she lost. "Come on out, Mimi!"

Lusamine smirked as she sent out a Salazzle. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Slice it with Shadow Claw!" I commanded.

Mimi whipped out a large shadowy claw and sliced the Sludge Bomb into multiple pieces.

"Mimi can't stay in on a Salazzle," I thought. "I'm going to have to switch her out."

I held out Mimi's pokeball. "Mimi, return!"

A beam of red light shot from the pokeball and wrapped itself around Mimi and pulled her back into it.

I threw a different pokeball. "Come on out Lycanroc."

Lusamine smiled. "Salazzle, use Iron Tail!"

"Meet her with Brick Break!" I countered.

Lycanroc jumped and brought his tail down, clashing against Salazzle's glowing tail.

"Accelerock!" I shouted.

Lycanroc lunged forwards and slammed into Salazzle, causing her to stumble back.

"Use Toxic!" Lusamine ordered.

Salazzle's claws glowed purple and she lunged forwards, raking her claws across Lycanroc's chest. Lycanroc flew backwards and whimpered in pain.

"Lycanroc!" I yelled.

This wasn't good. I needed to take out Salazzle as soon as possible.

"Lycanroc," I shouted. "Use Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc growled as dozens of stone shards circled around him (that's right. Gen. 5 Stone Edge is back!). Lycanroc swung his head in Salazzle's direction and the stone shards slammed into Salazzle and sliced along her sides.

"NO!" Lusamine yelled. "Flamethrower!"

Salazzle got down on all fours and opened her maw wide. She breathed a jet of flames straight at Lycanroc.

"Rock Slide!" I commanded. "Get rid of those flames!"

Lycanroc slammed a paw down and several large rocks rolled towards Salazzle, stopping the Flamethrower. Then they all crashed into the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. A first cloud billowed up and only Salazzle's tail could be seen, flopped on the white ground, not moving.

When the dust cleared, Salazzle had fainted.

Lusamine slammed her heeled foot on the ground as she returned Salazzle. "This is not acceptable!"

She threw out an elegant serpent Pokémon with a beautiful blue mosaic tail who gave a melodic cry.

"Not good," I murmured. "Lycanroc, Accelerock!"

"Milotic," Lusamine cried out. "Hydro Pump!"

At this point, the poison had almost brought Lycanroc to fainting, so he was unable to dodge the powerful water move. The water slammed into him and I returned him as he flew into the air.

I clenched my teeth. I couldn't underestimate Lusamine, but I needed to beat her fast. Who knows what she wants to accomplish by bringing Ultra Beasts into this world.

I enlarged another pokeball and sent out Decidueye. "C'mon Decidueye! We need to end this! Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye's wings both glowed bright green and he sprung forwards.

"Blizzard!" Lusamine ordered.

"Use Double Team!" I yelled. "Then go under!"

A dozen copies of Decidueye appeared just as the Blizzard struck and the cold wind battered me as well as the Decidueye copies. I held up my trench to shield my face as frost began to form on me.

I grimaced against the cold. "C'mon Decidueye. Hurry."

The Blizzard stopped as I saw Decidueye jump from a Phantom Force in the ground next to Milotic and he slashed his wings. The serpent Pokémon flew sideways as Decidueye looked on my direction and his bird eyes widened in alarm.

Time seemed to slow as I "felt" something bearing down upon me. I crouched low and dove to my left, time returning to normal. I rolled to my feet as I felt the air behind me whoosh!

I looked behind me and saw a massive Bewear bigger than Robert's. I glanced Lusamine's way and she gave me a crooked smile.

I looked back at Bewear who towered over me, leaving me in it's shadow.

I grabbed Mimi's pokeball, enlarged it, and yelled, "Decidueye, take care of Milotic! Hau, keep Lillie safe!"

I tightened my grip on the pokeball and lowered into a stance. "I got this."

Bewear bellowed like an enraged Tauros and raised a glowing arm. I dove to my left, letting out Mimi as I did so.

"Use Shadow Ball!" I yelled.

Mimi fired the ball of shadows, but it did no damage to Bewear.

"Okay," I said, dodging a charging Bewear. "He's also a Normal type. I guess you do learn something new everyday. Mimi, use Dazzling Gleam!"

I avoided my gaze as Mimi unleashed a brilliant white light. When it faded, I saw Bewear staggering backwards.

"Play Rough!" I commanded.

As Mimi launched herself at Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon swung an electrified fist and punched Mimi into my chest. I landed on the ground, the air forced out of my lungs.

Bewear jumped and was about to land on me and Mimi, but something crashed into Bewear, sending him to the side. It was Hau's Metang.

I looked at Hau, who was holding a barely awake Lillie in his arms, and he nodded. I nodded back and stood, Mimi on my shoulder.

"Together then!" I shouted. "Play Rough and Zen Headbutt!"

Both Mimi and Metang attacked Bewear at the same time. The Strong Arm Pokémon went flying and landed next to Lusamine. She looked down at Bewear in disgust and returned him to his Luxury Ball and tossed the ball behind her.

I looked at Decidueye, who was breathing heavily, but at least Milotic was nowhere in sight.

Lusamine growled in frustration, her eyes flashing purple again. "I've had enough of you!"

She threw three Luxury Balls into the air, releasing a Clefable, Lilligant, and Lopunny.

I returned Decidueye and let out Kabutops.

"Alright my beautiful Pokémon!" Lusamine cried, her arms wise as if she wanted a hug. "Destroy Zeno and his Pokémon!"

Booth Lopunny's fists burst into flames and she leaped forwards.

"Mimi, intercept with Drain Punch! Metang, Bullet Punch on Clefable! Kabutops, Rock Slide on Lilligant!"

Clefable charged up a Moonblast while Lilligant twirled up petals and flung them at my Rock and Water type. Mimi's tail clashed against Lopunny while Metang began battering Clefable with punches at superspeeds.

"Dazzling Gleam!" I commanded. "Aqua Jet!"

Mimi unleashed the energy, sending Lopunny crashing into Lusamine's computer monitor. Kabutops sped out of the way of Lilligant's Petal Dance and slammed into her.

"NO!" Lusamine yelled in panic and she looked at the Ultra Wormhole, which was pulsing rapidly now.

I saw something change in Lusamine's eyes. A panicked look that you would see in a frightened Pokémon's eyes, a telltale sign that they're about to bolt.

"Don't!" I yelled, but I was too late as Lusamine ran for the portal, kicking aside the container Nebby was trapped in in the process.

As she jumped into and disappeared into the portal, Guzma ran past me.

"Wait for me Madam President!" He hollered and jumped in after her.

Then the Ultra Wormhole closed and the metal gate collapsed into a pile of rust colored metal.

Lusamine's Pokémon all lay fainted on the ground among the carnage the battle had created, so I returned my Pokémon and Metang went back to Hau. I went over to the container, located a button in its side, and pressed it. It cracked open and a flow of steam was released. I opened it the rest of the way, not to find Nebby, but something else.

I cupped the tiny thing in my hand and got a good look at it. It was definitely Nebby, but it looked like Nebby's body had been compressed into a tiny ball of space, with golden rings around her, holding the ball in place. Nebby hovered in my hand as I stared into her body. She looked like she was sleeping.

I stood and carefully walked over to where Hau was cradling Lillie. I knelt next to Lillie and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Nebby," she croaked. "What-"

She coughed and slumped in Hau's arms. Hau gave a sharp intake of breath and I quickly reached for her wrist.

I felt her pulse and sighed in relief. "She's okay, but we should get her medical attention immediately."

Hau nodded as Gladion, Alex, and Robert teleported into the room. Gladion took one look at Lillie's unconscious form and ran over.

He knelt next to Lillie and touched her face gently, a scared look in his eyes. "What happened!?"

"Lusamine," I said. "I don't know the extent of the damage though. We need a doctor."

Gladion nodded blankly as Robert asked, "Where is Lusamine? And Guzma? We saw him run into here."

I pointed at the collapsed gate. "They both went into the Ultra Wormhole. Who knows where they are now."

"What about Cosmog?" Gladion asked, looking at me, then noticed Nebby in my hands and gasped. "Is that..."

I nodded. "My guess is that since Lusamine was using Nebby for energy to power the Ultra Wormhole, it must've evolved her somehow.

"We need to go," Hau said, standing up while carrying Lillie in his arms.

I nodded. "Let's get out of here."

...

I stood in the small courtyard of sorts outside the house. I stared at the ocean refecting the sun's brilliant rays as I drank in the salty breeze.

I looked down at my hand in which I held a Master Ball.

 _"Be careful with her,"_ Gladion had said after I caught her. _"She's been experimented on her whole life. I don't know if she'll be tame or vicious. What I do know is that you have a way with Pokémon. Take care of her Zeno."_

I sighed. Experiment X, or better known as Type: Null, was the latest "Beast Killer" Aether had created. Faba had directed Gladion to her and I caught her. Gladion told me if he took over Aether he might have to promote Faba.

I smirked. Gladion in a white lab coat, overseeing all of Aether. Now there was an image I could laugh at.

My smile faded as I thought of Lillie. It's been a couple of days since Lusamine disappeared and she's gotten better, but her right arm was broken. She'd be here in Aether for a while longer.

And Nebby. Nebby was being tested, but aside from an impossible amount of mass and little weight, we couldn't really tell anything that would give us a clue about what happened to her.

I thought about the other thing Gladion gave me and I instantly felt its weight in my backpack. Gladion had said that we needed to find Lusamine before she causes anymore damage, so he suggested we use the power of the emissaries if the Sun and Moon, Solgaleo and Lunala, to awaken Nebby's power to open Ultra Wormholes. He gave me the Moon Flute and said the Sun Flute was on Exeggutor Island, just off the Southwest coast of Poni Island. We were to aquire the flute and make our way across the Vast Poni Canyon to reach the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. There we were supposed to play the flutes and hope Solgaleo and/or Lunala would show themselves.

Alex walked up to me and leaned on the rail next to me and watched as the sun set, dipping below the waves, as her blonde hair billowed slightly to the salty wind. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Just thinking."

She looked at me. "About?"

"About Lillie, Nebby, our mission," I said, still staring at the setting sun. "I feel like everything is hanging in the balance we I'm in the middle of it all. Being the Hero Born of Darkness, that just adds a whole other weight on my shoulders. I'm scared I won't be able to accomplish what the Prophecy foretold."

Alex placed her her hand on mine and squeezed it lightly. "Zeno, look at me."

I turned my head and my eyes met her emerald greens.

"You can do this Zeno," she said confidently. "I believe in you. I will always believe in you."

She placed her hand on my cheek, leaned forwards, and...

"Ahem."

We both spun around to find an amused Gladion. Alex was blushing madly and judging by how hot my face felt, my face looked like hers.

Gladion smirked. "You two lovebirds done? Nanu doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes," Alex squeaked, then composed herself, somewhat. "But first we need to say goodbye to Lillie."

Gladion nodded. "Nanu will be waiting in the docking area when you're done. If you'll excuse me, I need to meet with Faba. He's a good worker who knows his stuff, but he's very ambitious so I need to keep an eye on him."

He walked twenty feet away, then turned his head around, smirking again. "You two can go back to kissing now if you want."

He walked away and Alex and I looked anywhere besides each other.

"We should, um," I said, still shocked that Alex had almost kissed me. "We need to say goodbye to Lillie."

Alex nodded. "Yep."

...

We entered the bedroom to find Hau sitting next to the bed near Lillie while Robert sat next to Hau.

I sat in the edge of the bed and looked at Lillie's arm in a white cast. "How's the arm?"

Lillie smiled effortlessly. "Getting better. Even with Aether's advanced technology, it'll be a while till I can get my arm fixed."

She looked at us. "You guys are leaving now aren't you?"

"I wish we could stay," I said. "But-"

"No," Lillie said. "I understand. You need to stop mother. Do it, before she causes anymore harm."

She looked at Nebby, who was hovering besides her. "And save Nebby. Save her. Please."

"We will," Alex promised.

"No matter what," Robert added.

Alex walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up Nebby, cradling her.

I stood. "We need to get going. Till next time Lillie."

I looked at Hau who was still sitting. "You coming Hau?"

He shook his head and looked at Lillie. "I want to, but I... I just can't."

I nodded and smiled. "I understand my friend. Take care of her."

He nodded, stood, and offered me his right hand. "I'll be training here as well Zeno. I promise I'll get even stronger. Strong enough to beat you."

I grinned and shook his hand. "I look forward to that."

Alex, Robert, and I bid our last farewells to Hau and Lillie, then left the house, heading to the docking area.

...

We met Nanu next to a black boat and he scowled. "'Bout time you all showed up. I was about to leave without you."

"Yeah yeah," I said. "Let's get going."

As we got on the boat, I realized something and I turned to Nanu. "Nanu, whatever happened to Kamake?"

He shrugged. "I never caught her. If she's smart, she'll stay hidden, but I will find her, don't worry."

But I did worry, but not for the reason Nanu might think. I worried because I know Kamake didn't just work for Lusamine, but for Cassandra as well.

...

Kamake met with Cassandra in a small section of Ark City, deep under the waves of Alola.

"All is going according to plan ma'am," Kamake said to Cassandra who was staring out of the bubble glassed window into the dark water. "Zeno is on his way to obtain the Sun Flute to summon Solgaleo or Lunala."

Cassandra laughed. "The Shadow sure knows how to predict Zeno's movements."

She turned to face Kamake. "Ark City is nearly complete. Oversee the rest of its construction."

"What are you going to do," Kamake asked as Cassandra walked past her.

Cassandra smiled. "I'll be meeting Zeno at the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. The final part of my plan is commencing Kamake. It's almost time for the great cleansing of Alola."

...

The Tapus all met in the Ruins of Abundance. They hovered in circle, Tapu Koko looking agitated.

"Why are we all here?" He asked irritably.

"I thought Bulu summoned us," Tapu Fini said, looking at her brother.

He shook his head. "I didn't summon any of you. I am curious as to why we are all here."

"Maybe," Tapu Lele began, but stopped as everything went cold.

The shadows pooled within their circle and the shadow of a man rose from it. No, not a shadow. The Shadow.

 _ **"Alola Tapus,"**_ he said in greeting, his red eyes a focus point. _**"I think it's time you all got your memories back."**_

 **And I'm back once again with another chapter. Umm, one, sorry about Lillie, but not because it adds depth to the story. Two, yes, I added a Zeno Alex moment. I ship it. Three, looks like Cassandra and the Shadow are gearing up for their final stages of their grand plan. I'll see you all next time readers and vote if you enjoyed this chapter. Toodles**


	47. Chapter 45: Feelings Shared

**Chapter 45: Feelings Shared**

I stepped onto the planks of Seafolk Village, a quaint little place. From what I could see, all the houses were boats modeled after Pokémon, except for the PMC.

"A new island," Alex said, arms wide as she drank in the salty air.

Robert pumped his fists. "A new adventure."

I smiled. "A new chapter."

"And a whole lotta nope for me," Nanu said, rubbing the back of his head. "Look, I need to get back to Aether. There are a few things I need to wrap up there."

I nodded. "That's fine. We can find someone to take us the rest of the way. Thanks for the help."

Alex and Robert nodded in agreement and Nanu smiled. "Once you get the flute, look for the Kahuna of this island. She's new to the job, but she knows the ends and outs of this island. Go to her for information you may need."

"Hapu," I said, remembering the short lady and her Mudsdale. "Yeah, we met her a while back on Akala. We'll look for her. See you one day Nanu."

He nodded and after a minute, pulled the boat away from the docks and sped away.

Robert looked around. "You know what guys, I'm starving. Where can we grab some grub?"

"Well, we can't ask Rotom," I said. "I left him with Hau."

"There's such a thing as using your eyes," Alex said and pointed to a large ship modeled after a Wailord. "The Mighty Wailord."

Robert's eyes widened. "The Mighty Wailord you say? I heard about that back in Konikoni. It's a most go to if you're new to Alola. Five stars, but tourists want to give it six."

I nodded. "Then let's go. We can eat, then ask around to see who can take us to Exeggutor Island."

Alex nodded. "Agreed."

...

Alex, Robert, and I sat in a booth, Robert sitting besides me and Alex across from me. She was carefully avoiding my eyes and I couldn't say I wasn't doing the same. After a minute of awkward silence, Robert spoke.

"Make sure to save my food," he said, standing up. "I'll be in the men's room."

He left and another minute of awkward silence filled his absence.

"Alex," I finally said. "About earlier."

She struggled to hide her blush. "I'm sorry Zeno. I don't know what came over me."

She took a breath. "It's just-"

She stopped as a waiter delivered our food. A salad for Alex, a plate of cooked fish covered in bread crumbs, chopped into strips with a creamy white sauce spread over it for me, and practically everything for Robert.

Robert then joined us and breathed in deeply. "Ah, that smells so good."

Then he attacked his good with gusto.

I smiled at this and looked at Alex, but she was avoiding my gaze again and slowly eating her salad.

I speared a piece of the fish with my fork and ate it, both relishing its amazing taste and not noticing it.

 _"Alex tried to kiss me,"_ I thought to myself. _"How do I feel about that?"_

I thought about Willow. The two months we spent together were some of the best times in my life, but also the worst knowing that Willow died in the end.

I glanced up from my food to look at Alex who was still focused on her food.

 _"It's been over a month since Willow died,"_ I thought sadly. _"Could I love again? Could I love... Alex?"_

 _"Yes,"_ a part of me said. _"Yes I can."_

But another part of me fought the idea, thinking of Willow.

 _"I can't,"_ I thought, grimacing. _"I just can't."_

...

After we finished eating, we had asked the waiter how to get to Exeggutor Island. He directed us to the end of the docks where he said there was a guy with a Magikarp boat, but he wasn't sure if the guy would take us.

Now I was busy talking to that black haired man, trying to get him to give us a ride.

"No," he said.

"And why not?" I pressed.

"Because it's off limits," he responded. "Only the Kahunas or the people they've chosen can go."

I thought about that. Nanu didn't tell us anything that we needed to say, but maybe he didn't need to. Because I was already chosen, but not by the Kahunas.

I held up my wrist, showing my black Z-ring, a gift from Tapu Koko long ago. "We need the Sun Flute. We're following the wishes of the Tapus."

Not directly true, but the guy's mouth dropped.

He sighed. "Fine then. But only two of you."

"I'll go," Alex volunteered.

Robert nodded. "You two go ahead. I'm going to see if I can find Hapu. We can meet back up at Seafolk Village's exit in a couple hours."

He walked off, but not before he winked at me discreetly.

I silently groaned. He knew.

The guy was already in his Magikarp boat. "Come on now. I don't have all night."

After Alex and I boarded, the boat chugged off towards the direction of Exeggutor Island.

...

Alex and I were silent whole thirty minute ride and when we reached the island, the guy said he'd be there until we got back.

After about a couple minutes of walking through the lush island filled with palm trees, tropical plants, and the occasional Exeggutor, it started to rain. It began to downpour and Alex pointed to a small cave in the side of the hill.

"Over there," she said, hurrying to it.

Once inside, we rested against the back wall of the cave, which was only ten feet from the entrance.

After a minute, I broke the silence. "We need to talk Alex."

She looked at me. "About... About earlier?"

I nodded.

Alex looked away. "Look, I'm sorry, but-"

I held up my hand. "No need to explain. I know why you were going to... To kiss me."

I met her gaze. "I've been struggling with my emotions for a while. Ever since..."

I hesitated, unsure of how I would talk about Willow to Alex.

I kept my voice steady. "Ever since Willow's death."

"You never really did explain who Willow was," Alex said accusingly.

"I know," I said, remembering the pain of her death. "And I owe it to you to explain."

I sighed and leaned my head back into the cave wall. "I met Willow sometime after I caught Growlithe. She saved my life in an alley in Saffron City. She helped me get back on my feet and live. I stuck with her for a month before... Before she expressed her feelings for me. For the next month after that, we were together. We were still in Saffron and we were planning on leaving when..."

I tried hard not to choke up. "She was killed. I was helpless to stop it. Giovanni, he came to me later and gave me the chance to kill the ones who killed Willow. I took it and rejoined Team Rocket. But around that time, I remembered who I was, the me Willow loved. So I ran away and ended up here."

I closed my eyes. "Willow's death was only a little over a month ago."

Tears glistened in Alex's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I didn't want anyone to know," I said. "That was one part of my life I never wanted to see the light of day. But I had to face her death in a vision. I had to overcome my past, my darkness, and it all tied into her death."

I looked at Alex. "I guess what I need to say is that I like you Alex. A lot."

I placed my hand on her wet cheek. "I might even love you, but I can't yet. Not with Willow's death so fresh."

I could feel my tears now. "I'm not strong enough Alex. I don't think I can move on, not yet. Maybe one day-"

She stopped me with a kiss. The taste of her salty tears on her lips, the way she hugged me close while we kissed wasn't passionate. It was a "maybe one day" kiss, full of emotion.

Alex pulled away and held my gaze. "I understand Zeno. And I can wait. I don't know for how long nor do I care how long I will have to wait, but I will be by your side. I love you Zeno. I won't ever leave you."

I hugged her close. "Thank you. Thank you for understanding."

She wrapped her arms around me. "No problem. Just remember. I will always be here for you."

I smiled. "And me to you."

We stayed like that for some time until we heard the rain peter off. Alex leaned back from me and dried her tears. I touched my face, felt my tears, and wiped them away.

I stood and helped Alex stand. "You ready?"

Alex nodded. "Let's go. We need that flute."

We stepped out on the wet grass, the moon's light filtering down between the palm trees.

Alex closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, tasting of already fallen rain. I watched as she leaned her head back slightly, a smile appearing on her face, as her honey blonde hair shined in the moonlight.

 _"After traveling with her for so long,"_ I thought. _"I don't think I ever appreciated how beautiful she looks."_

I looked behind us and up the hill. From what I could see there were no palm trees up there, but I could see the top of a marble arch, a symbol of the sun carved in gold on it.

I pointed towards it. "Alex. Up there."

She looked. "How are we..."

She trailed off and looked behind me, then grinned. "Nevermind. I see how."

I looked behind and saw an awfully close palm tree that definitely wasn't there a second ago. I gazed up and realized it wasn't a palm tree, but an Exeggutor.

I looked at Alex. "You want to climb the Exeggutor?"

She shrugged, smiling. "Why not?"

I looked back at the Exeggutor. "You think it'll let us?"

"Only one way to find out," Alex responded, already starting to climb the Exeggutor's tall body.

I sighed. "You're difficult, you know that right?"

She smirked from above me. "I have to keep you on your toes don't I?"

I shook my head, smiling. I climbed up after her and beat her to the top, next to Exeggutor's faces.

Alex rubbed the Grass type's left most head. "Hey Exeggutor. Do you mind dropping us on that hill?"

She pointed to the hill about ten meters away and just below us now. Exeggutor's faces grinned and he lumbered over to the hill. Then he shook us off of him.

I landed next to Alex and I groaned from the impact. "You had to say 'drop' didn't you."

Alex sat up and shook her head to dislodge pieces of grass from her hair. "I didn't actually think he'd literally drop us. Anyway, isn't it weird that the ground up here isn't wet?"

I felt the ground. Dry.

"Weird," I commented, then looked at the arch.

The symbol of the sun glowed on the top of it in gold, filling the area with warmth. A pedestal was beneath the arch and resting on it was a flute the color of the sun. Around the arch were bushes and tropical flowers, giving off the exotic feel.

I stood next to Alex. "There it is. The final piece needed."

Alex nodded. "It's so warm."

She reached out her hand, but hesitated, looking at me. "Let me take it. Please."

I was confused. "Why? It's my burden to bear, not yours."

Alex gripped my shoulders, a desperate look on her face. "Exactly. Let me take it so you won't have to shoulder everything. Let me share this burden with you Zeno. Please."

I thought about the path I was walking, my destiny, and what I must do. I had thought it would all be too much, but maybe with help, someone else to help carry this burden...

I smiled at Alex. "Take it. I trust you."

Alex smiled happily and turned back to the flute. She walked up to it and her hand hovered over it. Then her posture straightened and she grasped the flute.

She turned around, holding the Sun Flute in her right hand. "I don't know how you handle this Zeno. Holding this flute, I feel like I have the responsibility of the sun now."

I walked over and hugged her. "That's why we're going this together. We will carry this responsibility together and I'll never let the weight of it crush you."

Alex hugged me back. "I'm supposed to be the one helping you."

I smiled, my eyes closed. "We're helping each other. We're friends after all."

Alex's grip tightened on me. "Best friends?"

I nodded. "Best friends."

I took a step back and said, "We should be getting back to the boat. Robert will be wondering where we are soon."

Alex rolled her eyes. "He's probably stuffing his face if he's found Hapu by now."

I laughed. "He probably is."

As we made our way back to the boat, I could feel my spirits were lifted. I had a burden, but now it wasn't as heavy. Now I had Alex to help me shoulder it.

I grinned determinedly. _"Watch out Shadow. After Lusamine, I'll be coming for you next. And this time I'll destroy you."_

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING Y'ALL!!! Man, I got a lot to be thankful for. God, my family, my friends, all you readers, and getting this chapter out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter full of feels. And so yeah, I think I finally put an end to the shipping war, I hope. So until next time all you special people. I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving, or if you don't celebrate it, a wonderful day. Toodles**


	48. Chapter 46: Mahina

**Chapter 46: Mahina**

Just as we planned, we met Robert at the exit of Seafolk Village.

He grinned as he rolled a pokeball in his right hand. "Yo! You two finally made it! Took you long enough!"

I fist bumped him and asked, "What's with the pokeball?"

Robert grinned as he tucked it away. "My new secret weapon. Let's just say I don't plan on losing our next battle."

"Keep telling yourself that buddy," I laughed.

"Hey boys," Alex said, waving a hand between us. "Enough of the talk about Pokémon battling. Robert, did you find Hapu?"

He nodded. "Sure did. Her home is just Northeast from here. Ten minutes top to reach it."

I looked at the Moon. It was currently heading down.

"We should get some rest first," I said.

Robert waved his hand. "Don't sweat it man. Hapu said we could crash at her place. We rest, then we set off through the Vast Poni Canyon to reach the Altar."

"You thought this out," Alex commented.

Robert shrugged. "I had time to kill."

He turned around and set off into the Poni Wilds. "Now come on! We don't have time to waste!"

...

When we reached Hapu's house, we found her and her Mudsdale waiting for us outside.

She smiled. "'Bout time."

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Got rained on at Exeggutor Island."

Hapu laughed. "I bet. That place is almost always raining."

She shook her head. "Now where are my manners? I'm Hapu, the newest Kahuna of Poni Island."

"Yeah," I said. "We met back on Akala if you remember."

She nodded. "Indeed I do Zeno, or should I say Hero Born of Darkness. You've stirred up quite a bit of talk around Alola. An outsider chosen by the Tapus and now you're destined to save Alola. My, you looked strong when we first met, but that's nothing compared to who I see standing before me."

She put her hands on her hips. "I look forward to when you attempt my Grand Trial."

I grinned confidently. "As do I."

Alex smiled. "All three of us do."

Hapu gave a toothy grin. "Now that's what I like to here. But right now, you three better rest up. We leave in the afternoon. It'll take us till nightfall to reach the Altar so you'll need all the energy you can get."

She motioned for us to follow her into the house. "C'mon. I'll give y'all the guest rooms."

...

I dreamed I was in Hau'oli City. It was overrun by nature, vines creeping up buildings and cracking the roads and trees growing wherever they pleased. The stars above shone brilliantly as I neared the center of the city. A circle of gigantic trees stood proudly, a steady wind blowing the leaves gently.

Then the wind picked up, howling. An energy of golden light emanated from within the circle of trees. I shielded my eyes as everything went white.

As darkness faded in, I found myself back in the Prowler's Den. And the Prowler herself sat in the shadows, hunched over, her feline face grimacing in pain.

"Prowler," I said, getting her attention. "Why am I here?"

"Zeno," she rasped, coming into view, and I got a good look at her dirty golden fur. "I need to warn you. The Tapus... They remember who they were now."

"How?" I asked, alarmed.

"The Shadow," she coughed and I noticed how sickly she looked. "He's setting up for the final parts of his plan. But he still needs you. Even now, you're doing exactly what he wants you to do."

"That's not possible," I said, but I had a sinking feeling I was wrong.

"That's not all," the Prowler said, her fur slowly blackening and muscles growing. "We're gaining in strength, in power. Soon we will rise and I fear nothing will stop us. I can barely hold her ba-!"

The Prowler roared in agony as her fur turned fully black and her spots purple and I was flung back into the darkness.

...

I awoke in a cold sweat. I sat up, breathing heavily. I stayed like that for a couple minutes until my heart calmed down. I glanced out the window. It was still a bit dark out, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep.

I got out of the bed I was in and slipped on my trench coat. As I did this, my Master Ball fell to the ground. I stared at it for a couple seconds before picking it up. It was time.

...

I stepped out of the house into the warm air of morning. The sun was just beginning its rise, light chasing away the darkness.

I grabbed the Master Ball and clicked the middle button. The ball opened as a beam of light hit the ground and a Type: Null appeared.

She thrashed on the ground, clawing at her bronze helmet, whining and growling.

"Shh," I said, crouching low next to her. "Don't worry. I'm here."

Quick as a flash, Type: Null had jumped to her feet and swung a clawed foot. I blocked with my left arm and her claws held onto my arm.

I grimaced and clasped my right hand on her leg. "Hey, it's okay girl. It's alright. Everything is fine."

She calmed down and I gently removed her foot. "I'm here for you. I'll never let you get experimented on ever again."

Type: Null whined and looked at my arm worriedly.

I smiled warmly. "It's okay. I'm used to pain."

I stood. "Now, I want you to meet my family. I promise it will be alright."

She tensed, but nodded. I then let out Growlithe, Decidueye, Lycanroc, Mimi, Kabutops, and Gyarados.

"Alright guys," I said, holding my arms wide, smiling. "Say hello to the newest member of our team, of our family. Type: Null."

Growlithe yipped with happiness, Decidueye cooed, Lycanroc growled fondly, Mimi shook herself wildly, Kabutops clanged his scythes together, and Gyarados wriggled his body.

Type: Null a step back, a little overwhelmed.

I laughed and knelt next to her. "It's okay girl. We're your new family now and I'll make sure you're never harmed again."

I looked into her eyes behind the mask. "You're life began with pain, loneliness, and suffering. That's why I'm giving you a new start at life. A life you deserve."

I stroked her back. "Type: Null. What an ugly name. You're not just a "thing" with a name that means nothing."

For just a second, as the last light from the Moon disappeared, a white ray shone on Type: Null.

I smiled as the sunlight chased it away, but she still stood. "Mahina. You are Mahina, moonlight."

Mahina growled affectionately, rubbing her helmet softly against my chest. I smiled and stood.

"We got time to kill," I said. "Mahina, do you want to get stronger?"

She pawed the earth, growling.

I nodded. "Then let's get to work."

I looked at my other Pokémon. "You all have different sets of skills. I think it's time we all trained together so we know what we can and can't do. If we're going to become stronger, were not doing it individually. We'll do it as a family."

My Pokémon were all around me now, Mahina in front of me.

"Welcome to the family, Mahina." I said proudly. "Now let's train."

I pumped my fist into the air and my Pokémon all gave a resounding cry and the sun lifted into the sky.

...

"Your got up early I see."

I cracked open an eye and the sunlight blinded me for a second. I slowly opened both eyes and let myself get used to the harsh light. Once I could properly see, I noticed Hapu standing over me.

"Yeah," I said. "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to train."

I went to lift my left arm, but felt a weight on it. I looked and saw Mahina cuddling on me.

I smiled warmly and looked at Hapu. "Is it time to leave?"

Hapu nodded. "Your friends are waiting by my Mudsdale."

I nodded and prodded Mahina awake. "Hey girl, time to leave. You up for a long hike?"

She gave a metallic yawn, stood, and shook herself awake.

I laughed and stood from the tree I had leaned on earlier to rest. "I guess that's a yes."

As I checked the inside of my trench to make sure I had all of my pokeballs, Hapu asked, "What kind of Pokémon is that?"

I rubbed Mahina's helmet. "Aether created her for a purpose. I caught her because she needed someone to love her, to take care of her."

Hapu smiled. "A trainer's bond with his or her Pokémon is a powerful thing. See that your bond with her reaches its fullest potential."

I nodded. "Will do. Now, we should get going. We don't have all day."

Hapu nodded. "We got a long road ahead. We want to reach the Altar by nightfall."

With the Sun high in the sky, we meet up with Alex and Robert at the entrance to the Vast Poni Canyon.

Robert tossed me my backpack and I slid it on. "What's with the Type: Null? I thought Gladion's was one-of-a-kind."

I shook my head. "No, Aether made a second, Mahina."

Alex and Robert nodded as Hapu got atop her Mudsdale. "Alright folks. Let's get a move on."

...

We made good time. After several hours, we made it to the far end of the Vast Poni Canyon. The sun was beginning to set as we entered an odd trial site.

"Kinda eerie in here don't you think," Robert commented.

Alex nodded. "So what trial is this?"

"It was a Dragon trial," Hapu responded. "We had to have a Kommo-O that would show up now and then, but it hasn't been seen for years."

We stepped out of the trial site and back into the dusk air. We stood there, gaping at the magnificent Altar, towering above the canyon. And a long, crumbling staircase at a steep incline connected us to it.

"This is it," Hapu said. "The Altar of the Sunne and Moone. Do you have the flutes?"

I grabbed the Moon Flute and Alex grabbed the Sun Flute. We nodded.

"Good," Hapu said. "Time to ascend."

"Time to save Nebby," Alex said.

I nodded. "Time to stop Lusamine."

 **Back once again. Geez, I just realized what time of the year it is. Sure it's Christmas and all, but around this time, 1 year ago (about, I don't remember the exact date), I joined Wattpad and published the first part to my story. You know, I dreamed of getting this far, never really believing I could do it, have the commitment. But you know what, look at where I'm at now. All you readers, this was you. You helped me get this far. Thank you. Now that's a Christmas present I love. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy holidays. Till next time everyone! Toodles!**


	49. Chapter 47: Showdown with the Queen

I took the first step, then the next. I clenched my jaw and began my ascent to the Altar. This was it. This is where everything begins. First Lusamine, then the Shadow, Tapus, and gods of Old.

Each step I took, I felt the years in the stones speak to me. The building of the stairs and Altar, Draconids coming to preform ancient rituals, and a vast population racing up these steps for safety.

I crossed the final step and stood before the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. A huge circle of stone engraved in the mountain, the symbol of the Sun and Moon merged into one in its center. A stone platform was in front of me, the same symbol upon it as well. A pond sat at the base of the Altar and on each side there were two more stone platforms. Both extending into the pond, the one on the right beared the symbol of the Moon and the one on the left the Sun.

As night fell upon the Altar, Alex came to stand on my left and Robert my right.

"Where's Hapu?" I asked, breaking the silence of the night.

"She said it's probably best if she waits below," Robert answered.

I looked to Alex. "You ready?"

She held up the Sun Flute. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

She slung her backpack off her and grabbed Nebby.

She handed her to Robert. "Hold her will you."

Robert nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

He took Nebby and Alex made her way over to the platform on the left.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Robert asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really. Though all I'm hoping for is for one of the legendaries to show up."

Robert nodded. "Then you'd better get to it then."

I made my way over to the right platform and stood on the symbol of the Moon. Nodding at Alex, I brought the Moon Flute up to my lips. I blew a note, a crystal clear sound that soothed my soul. Then Alex played a similar note and we began a breathtaking song. A song we neither heard before nor planned. A song of the Sun. A song of the Moon. A song of great things to come. A song of hope.

Water streamed up the Altar and around the circle. The circle separated into four pieces as they opened, revealing a pure, undescribable light. It fired a beam towards the platform and Alex and I stopped playing. We saw Robert dive off the platform as the light struck it, creating a dome of energy. And Nebby was floating in the middle of it.

"Nebby!" Alex cried.

Robert hurried backwards as Nebby began to glow. She began sucking in all the light as she grew bigger. Her golden body enlarged to form the outline of giant wings, a tail and a crescent shaped head. The glow and light died and Nebby floated above the ground.

"No way," I breathed. "All this time."

Nebby had giant, midnight wings with golden tips and as she gave a cry, she looked like the Moon.

Stepping forwards, I said, "Lunala, Emissary of the Moon."

Alex joined me. "Nebby... You..."

"Huh," Robert said. "Who knew Nebby could be so beastly looking. I guess this means no more getting in the bag doesn't it?"

"So," I said. "You were always Lunala."

Nebby, Lunala, dipped her head towards me and spoke in our minds in a serene voice. _"Yes and no. I have always been Nebby, but becoming Lunala was set into motion by Lusamine."_

"Lusamine," Alex snapped her fingers. "Nebby, we need to rescue her. Can you help us?"

Lunala nodded. _"Of course. She needs to be cured before she causes anymore damage."_

"We need to get going them," Robert said. "It's been too long already."

"Yes it has," I agreed, putting the Moon Flute away. "Where is she?"

 _"Somewhere in Ultra Space,"_ Lunala said. _"Now climb on. I'll only be able to open a wormhole for a few seconds."_

We got on her back and she gave a loud cry. An Ultra Wormhole burst into existence in front of us and we flew into it.

...

Hapu watched as the light from the Altar faded away, then heard rushing feet from behind her. She had her Mudsdale turn them around to find four strange looking individuals in space-like suits.

"Are we too late?" asked the one with the blue handlebar mustache and goatee. "Have they already left?"

Hapu raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Who are you strangers?"

He ignored her and stomped his foot on the dusty earth. "Blast it!"

He turned to the woman with blue hair. "Get Solgaleo ready. We don't have time to waste. Dulse, warn headquarters of their arrival. If we're lucky, he'll still be contained by the time we arrive."

Mudsdale huffed as Hapu asked, "What is going on!?"

They all ignored her and ran for the Altar.

...

Lunala flew out of the wormhole, crashing to the ground and sending us flying. I groaned and got to my knees.

"Where are we!?" I heard Robert exclaim.

I looked up and gasped. We were in a futuristic looking city, black skyscrapers lit up by glowing crystals.

"This is trippy," I said, getting to my feet, staring at the completely black sky.

"Lunala," Alex asked. "Where are we?"

But Lunala didn't respond. We looked and saw her gazing at the top of the tallest tower.

 _"He's here,"_ she spoke, entranced.

Then she flapped her wings and took off for the tower.

"What just-!" Robert started, but was cut off by an explosion that ripped apart a nearby building.

I let out Gyarados and yelled, "Hyper Beam on the debris!"

Gyarados took care of the debris and I saw a huge, dark purple jellyfish creature roaring in anger. And Guzma was running for his life.

As he ran closer, I tripped him and caught him, and brought his face to mine. "What in the name of Arceus is going on here Guzma!?"

His eyes were wild. "Lusamine! She's gone mad! She's merged with that... Thing!"

I dropped Guzma as I looked closer at the creature heading our way. Inside its clear head was Lusamine. Her hair had turned black and she sported a wide, maniacal grin.

Robert cursed behind me and Alex stood next to me. "What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do," I said, grabbing my pokeballs. "We take her down."

I released all my Pokémon and yelled, "Gyarados, hold her back with Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados unleashed a beam of energy while Alex and Robert tossed out their partners as well. Lusamine, or what I assumed was a Nihilego, roared in anger. She/it fired a wave of purple slime that cascaded down the road.

"Counter with Surf," I yelled as Alex shouted. "Blizzard!"

Kabutops flung a wave of water into the sludge and Alolan Ninetales' Blizzard froze it over.

"Hariyama, Stoutland, Bewear," Robert yelled. "Giga Impact!"

They ran and streamed towards Lusamine. She swung her large tentacle and sent the three Pokémon crashing into the side of a building. She then raised both tentacle hands and they came bearing down upon us.

"SCATTER!" I yelled and we all dove out of the way.

I rolled next to Decidueye and Mimi. "Decidueye, provide cover fire with your arrows. Mimi, shadow him and keep him safe."

They nodded and sank into the shadows.

Lusamine turned towards me and laughed. "We meet again Zeno! I'd hoped I would get the chance to finally KILL YOU!"

She fired a beam of purple energy, but Gyarados blocked the attack with his own body.

I returned him before he crashed to the ground. "Sorry Gyarados. Gotta keep you safe."

I ran and dodged another one of Lusamine's attacks as a building came crashing down behind me.

I managed to avoid getting crushed and ended up near the rest of my Pokémon. Lusamine was currently occupied by Alex, Robert, and their Pokémon, so I decided to use this brief time to set up a game plan.

"Kabutops," I falls, facing him. "Keep her off balance with Aqua Jet. Lycanroc, do the same with Accelerock."

They nodded and sped away.

"Growlithe," I turned to him. "You and Mahina are with me."

I looked at Mahina, who was cowering in fear.

"Mahina," I said. "I know I'm asking too much of you, but you might be the best chance we got at surviving this."

I held out my hand. "Do you trust me?"

She regarded my hand for a second, then placed her paw in it.

I smiled and stood. "Good. Now, let's take Lusamine down."

I turned back towards the battle where Kabutops, Lycanroc, Kadabra, and a Tyranitar that Robert's Pupitar must've evolved into were keeping Lusamine busy. A glow appeared next to Alex and died away as a Ninetales blew a Fire Blast at Lusamine.

"Looks like Alex evolved her Vulpix," I said, looking at Growlithe. "We might-!"

I saw Lusamine's jellyfish body toppling over our way across I yelled, "RUN!"

We ran right as Lusamine crashed into the side of a building.

"Flamethrower and Air Slash!" I shouted. "Bring the building down on her!"

Growlithe fired his Flamethrower as Mahina whipped up a fierce wind. The combined moves slammed into the building just above Lusamine and brought it all crashing down on her.

I ran to join Alex and Robert.

"Did we get her?" Robert asked hurriedly.

Lusamine exploded out of the pile of debris, tentacles thrashing wildly.

"Apparently not," Alex said. "Everyone, use your long range attacks, NOW!"

All of our Pokémon unleashed a beam of energy that slammed into Lusamine. An explosion hid Lusamine from view, but then an energy blast ripped through the smoke and slammed into the ground near us, sending all of us flying.

I blacked out for a second and when I came to, Lusamine was hovering closer to us. She looked pissed. I looked around. My friends weren't moving and all our Pokémon were fainted.

I stumbled to my feet, ignoring the pain. I tripped over my backpack and gasped at the impact.

I heard Lusamine laugh. "Finally! Finally I can destroy you Zeno!"

I looked up to see her tentacle hand raised, energy glowing in its palm.

"Goodbye Zeno," she said dramatically. "Goodbye boy chosen by the Tapus."

She fired a beam of purple energy and I watched as it shot towards me. Then time slowed, as I saw a blur race in front of me and take the blast. An explosion knocked something against my chest, sending me and debris flying backwards.

"Ugh," I groaned. "What-GROWLITHE!"

I shook the motionless lump splayed across my chest.

"No," I said desperately. "No. Nonononononono NO!"

"A pity," I barely heard Lusamine say. "Now I need to use more energy to finish you off."

"No, Growlithe," I sobbed as Lusamine's shadow engulfed me.

Then a glint caught my eye. I turned and realized what it was. It must've been blown out of my backpack. I grabbed the Fire Stone without hesitation and pressed it to Growlithe's chest.

"Please," I cried. "PLEASE!"

At first, nothing. Then Growlithe's body began to glow and the Fire Stone sank into his body. Growlithe's glowing form stood and Lusamine fired another energy beam. Growlithe grew and absorbed the attack into his body. The light became blinding, then an explosion sent Lusamine flying backwards.

The glow died and Arcanine stood over me, his eyes narrowed at Lusamine. His mouth burst into flames and shot towards Lusamine like a rocket.

"Extreme Speed," I breathed.

Midway, the Extreme Speed turned into a Flare Blitz. He slammed into her, yet another explosion sending Lusamine into a building. Arcanine easily dodged the falling debris and ran back to me.

I grabbed ahold of his fur and hauled myself up to my feet.

I grimaced. "Good boy."

He bent his head and slobbered my hair.

I smiled. He now stood over me, just over a foot.

Lusamine shook herself free from the rubble and roared in anger.

I held up my left wrist. "Time to end this buddy."

Arcanine growled in agreement as he lowered into a crouch, ready to spring.

I grabbed my Firium Z, flicked it into the air, caught it, and twisted it onto my black Z-ring.

An orange energy connected me to Arcanine and I swung my arms, made a billowing motion upwards, shot my left arm into the air supported by my right arm, then aimed it at Lusamine and roared, "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

Arcanine howled as his body burst into flames. He ran forwards, gaining speed and power. Soon he was no longer visible in an arrow of pure fire and he shot himself straight at Lusamine. A fiery explosion ripped through the air, incinerating nearby buildings and melting the crystals.

As I waited for the smoke and heat to die down, I ran to my friends, returning my fainted Pokémon. Alex was helping Robert to his feet as I ran up.

Robert groaned and pointed at the smoke. "Was that-"

"Arcanine," I said. "You guys okay?"

Robert nodded, wincing, and Alex said, "Fine. Just peachy."

They returned their Pokémon and I turned back to all the smoke. Arcanine came speeding out of the billowing darkness, carrying Lusamine, who was no longer merged with the Nihilego, on his back. Once he reached us, he dumped Lusamine at our feet. Arcanine looked okay and Lusamine was unconscious with only a few scratches and bruises. Besides that, she was back to normal.

I checked her pulse. "Alive. Lillie will be happy."

Guzma came stumbling towards us, a gash on his left arm. "Is it over?"

Before any of us could answer, Lunala came crashing down near us to our left, a black crystal being holding her down, absorbing her body. As this occurred, dozens of Ultra Wormholes appeared across the city and unbeknownst to us, across Alola as well.

MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL!  
Ok, it's a little early for that, but hey, this might be the only chance I'll get to say it. So yeah, I began writing this as soon as I could and couldn't stop. This was one of the chapters I most enjoyed writing. I feel like I did absolutely fantastic with it, but I'll leave that up to you readers. So yeah, comment, review, vote, all that good stuff if you enjoyed it. I'll update hopefully within two weeks, but no promises. Incase I don't get back to this by that time, I'll see ya all next year. Toodles 


	50. Chapter 48: Returning the Light

**Chapter 48: Returning the Light**

(Minutes earlier)

Lunala flew up to the top of the huge crystal tower. She could sense a presence from within, calling to her. A presence that hungered for power, hungered for the light that it once held.

"You came," a crystal-like voice rasped. "After all these centuries, you came. I have waited so long."

Lunala was confused. "You knew I would come?"

"The Prophecy foretold of my return," the voice answered. "Trapped here, stripped of my power, stripped from the light. I need you."

Lunala's body shook as she began to regain control. "I... need... can't... I..."

"If you won't give me your light," the voice warned. "I will take it myself!"

The top of the tower exploded into glittering fragments and a pair of gleaming, multi-colored hard eyes shone off them. Then the black crystal figure zoomed towards Lunala, large crystal hand outstretched. It clasped onto her head while the other hand grabbed her left wing. The two went spiraling to the ground below as Necrozma began absorbing the Moone Pokémon.

...

(Zeno's POV)

I watched as the black, crystal being began to absorb Lunala, a bright light emanating from their bodies. Then Lunala gave a cry as she shot a moonlit beam of energy into the crystal being's body, sending it flying away. Lunala flapped her wings and shot after it.

"What in the freakin name of Arceus was that!?" Guzma freaked out.

"Necrozma," said a voice behind us.

We turned around to find Phyco, Soliera, Dulse, and Zossie just as an Ultra Wormhole behind them closed. They gaped at the destruction around them, all the destroyed buildings.

"What happened?" Dulse asked, angry.

"Not the most pressing matter," I said before anyone could say anything about Lusamine and pointing towards the raging battle in the skies. "What's with this Necrozma? Why is it attacking Lunala?"

Soliera stepped forwards. "Necrozma is, was, a being of light. we took his power long, long ago and trapped him in Megalo Tower. Ever since then, he's been craving light, so he could rise once more and burn our world. And you brought Lunala here, embodied with the power and light from your Moon."

A blinding light shone from above as the two battling Pokémon crashed into a building behind us. Then all went silent as light shone from the hole. When the light died away, Lunala rose from the wreckage, but her body was clad in crystal armor from Necrozma. Then something rose out of her head and a blinding light enveloped her. Her body grew in size and her wings doubled. A tail emerged, flailing around as a dragon head roared with power.

"No," Phyco said behind us. "It's too late. We're dead."

"Ultra Necrozma," Zossie breathed.

Bathed in a golden aura, Ultra Necrozma turned its head to us, eyes glowing.

"SCATTER!" I yelled as twin beams of searing energy struck the spot where we had been.

Ultra Necrozma roared and geysers of energy erupted all around the city, bringing forth further destruction.

"LUNALA!" I shouted. "STOP!"

 **"Lunala can't hear you anymore,"** a god-like voice spoke in my head. **"Only I remain."**

 _"We'll see about that,"_ I thought and yelled, "Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

Arcanine sped to my side and blasted the flames at Ultra Necrozma, which seemed to do nothing. Arcanine must've sensed this, because he switched from Flamethrower to Dragon Pulse. The energy beam struck Necrozma in the chest and it winced in pain.

"So, you're not impervious to pain," I said. "Good. Arcanine, keep at it!"

Necrozma roared in pain and a geyser of energy erupted beneath Arcanine and shooting him into the air.

"Arcanine," I yelled and quickly returned him.

Ultra Necrozma lost interest in me and began to rise further into the sky. I backed up and found myself next to Zossie.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked, while staring at Ultra Necrozma as it built up energy in the sky.

"None that I can-"

She stopped and grabbed my left wrist. "Look!"

I looked and to my surprise, my black Z-ring was glowing.

"What does this mean," I asked, wondering how this could possibly help us.

"Maybe," Zossie said, looking between my Z-ring and Necrozma. "Maybe he needs more light."

She looked at me. "Necrozma used to be kind, but when our ancestors stripped him of his light, he became enraged. Maybe he needs more light to be himself again. And your Z-ring, it holds a tremendous amount of light."

I looked at Necrozma, high above most of the buildings. "How will I reach him?"

Zossie pointed to the huge tower with the top part blown off. "Megalo Tower."

I nodded and set off at a run. The plan we had was a vague one and I had no idea what I really was doing. But I knew it was the only chance we had.

I let out Arcanine and jumped atop him. "To that tower! GO!"

He ran full speed and in no time we were at the doors. I got off him and returned him. The twin crystal doors opened, and I stepped into what I assumed was an elevator. I pressed the top most button and the doors closed. The elevator then zoomed upwards, light filtering past.

I breathed in, then out. Everything was going so fast. First Nebby being Lunala, then Lusamine, and now this. Couldn't I catch a break?

"You're the Hero Born of Darkness," I reminded myself. "You didn't choose this, but you have to follow your destiny. I have to see this through."

The elevator stopped, and the doors slid open.

"Great pep talk me," I grumbled and stepped out.

I stood on a cold, black crystal surface, open to the black sky. Ultra Necrozma was now at eye level, but 100 hundred meters off from the tower. I held up my wrist where my Z-ring glowed brighter.

"NECROZMA!" I shouted, getting his attention.

He turned his gaze on me, nearly blinding me. Blinding...

 _"The Blinding One,"_ I thought, piecing everything together. _"He's the Blinding One form the Prophecy. "The Blinding One consumed"."_

Realization hit me in the stomach. _"He was the beginning of the Prophecy. This is where it truly begins, with the Blinding One. First him, then..."_

I shook my head. "Not now. Focus on Necrozma."

I held my Z-ring higher. "You wanted your light back right? Well then, come and get it."

Ultra Necrozma seemed to be transfixed by my Z-ring as it glowed brighter. Then the crystal fragments around me began to swirl. they rose up in front me of me and began to merge together. As they came together, they glowed brightly to form a pale gold Z-crystal with a black star within it.

I reached out my hand and grasped it. like a magnet, it shot from my hand and latched itself onto my Z-ring. Energy ribbons swirled form it and lashed themselves around Ultra Necrozma. I began the Z-move dance and held my index finger on my right hand to my temple. I held out my other hand towards ultra Necrozma as I felt my mental energy being drained from me.

When I couldn't give anymore, I collapsed, and I lifted my head. Ultra Necrozma roared and twisted his body around like a snake, any available light from anywhere in the city being drawn to him. An orb of golden green light formed near his maw, growing bigger and bigger.

Necrozma aimed his head towards the black sky as an orb of light a hundred times bigger than him hung above him.

I stood and yelled as loud as I could.

"LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY!"

Ultra Necrozma roared and fired the orb of light into the sky. The black sky absorbed it, and everything was pitch-black. Then, after ten seconds, the sky exploded in an array of colors. I shielded my eyes from the burning light and the whole city shook. When I could look again. I had to blink.

A golden sun shone in the sky. A blue sky.

I smiled and laughed. Then exhaustion washed over me, and I felt myself fall over the side of the tower, everything going black. the last thing I felt were claws curling around my body as the wind rushed past me. Then nothing.

...

I stood above Alola, watching as Ultra Wormholes appeared around the region. I watched as Hau and his Raichu fought a large, white Ultra Beast alongside Gladion and Silvally on Aether. An Xurkitree crashed through Konikoni as Predators rushed over Diglett's Tunnel towards Heahea City. A large Ultra Beast covered in muddy water and seaweed rampaged through Brooklet Hill and a huge dragon with an equally large mouth was chomping on Po Town.

I looked towards the other two islands and saw tree like creatures with hundreds of vines and craggily branches tearing through Hau'oli City.

On Poni Island I could see huge mosquito and clown-like and wall-like Ultra Beasts going through the Vast Poni Canyon towards the Altar.

 ** _"This is only the beginning,"_** the Shadow said, coming to stand by me. **_"The beginning of the end."_**

...

"ALOLA!" I shouted, sitting up and breathing rapidly.

I looked at my friends around me. "We need to get back. Alola's in danger."

 **I must write faster than I thought because this chapter got here earlier than I predicted. Anyway, the Shadow got it right. This is the beginning of the end. The next chapter starts the next arc of the story, the Shadow Arc. Foreboding eh? Well, that should leave all of you readers at a nice cliffhanger. I'll take my leave now and I probably wont update until after New Year's, so, Happy New Years! Toodles!**


	51. Chapter 49: The Insanity of Cassandra

I looked at Lunala. "Will you help us?"

Necrozma had separated himself from her just a couple minutes ago and the Ultra Recon Squad were eyeing him warily. However, Necrozma had no wish to inflict harm on Ultra Megalopolis once I had given him light.

Lunala nodded and looked at Necrozma. After a silent minute, Necrozma nodded.

Lunala turned back to me. _"Considering what you saw Zeno, it seems wise to bring along Necrozma."_

I nodded. "That would certainly help. Thank you Necrozma."

 **"No,"** Necrozma said. **"Thank you. Thank you for freeing me from the darkness."**

I smiled and turned to Phyco. "Are you sure you can't help?"

He shook his head. "We cannot. We have a city to rebuild."

I winced. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He twirled his mustache. "It couldn't be helped."

I shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you four."

They bid us farewell with the square version of the Alolan greeting/goodbye and set off into the city.

I returned back to Alex, Robert, Guzma, and the unconscious Lusamine. "You guys ready?"

My friends nodded and Guzma picked up Lusamine bridal style.

I looked towards the two legends. "We're ready."

Necrozma and Lunala nodded. Then Necrozma fused with Lunala, providing her with crystal armor.

Necrozma roared, his arms curling into jagged fists, and an Ultra Wormhole appeared in front of us. I let my friends and Guzma to go through first, I jumped into the wormhole, Necrozma right behind me.

As soon as I landed on the stone platform of the Altar, a rope wrapped itself around my body. I fell to the ground, unable to move. I watched as Necrozma flew out of the Ultra Wormhole and immediately, a huge electric web wrapped itself around him and he crashed onto the ground.

I turned my head to find my friends and Guzma bound just like m, unconscious as Lusamine, who was sprawled on the ground. A shadow fell over me and I looked up. The moon still shone in the night sky, its light reflecting upon Cassandra's long, crimson red hair.

She knelt next to me. "Would you look at that? I've finally got you, Zeno. Oh, how I've waited so long for this."

I gritted my teeth, wiggling my body. "What do you want Cassandra?"

"Oh, many things," she said, standing up, and I could see dozens of Radiance grunts all over the Altar. "Your death, Alola, to name a few."

"And how do you plan on taking Alola?" I asked, hoping to get some information on her plan.

Cassandra chuckled. "Take Alola? No no boy. I don't plan on taking Alola, I plan on cleansing it. and with his help, I can do just that."

I started to ask who, when the Shadow came into view, his piercing red eyes all I could see of him.

I looked back at Cassandra, eyes wide. "No, you didn't."

She grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes I did. You see Zeno, unlike you, I welcome the Shadow. With his help, I can remake Alola into the perfect paradise. Then, the world."

"You're insane," I spat.

Her eyes flashed red, reflecting her madness. "Maybe, maybe not."

She stood. "Shadow, take Necrozma back to base and start things up."

The Shadow nodded and along with Necrozma, sank into the shadows.

"Now then," Cassandra said, turning back to me. "I'd love to kill you, but the Shadow wants you alive to see Alola's destruction. And quite frankly."

She knelt and spoke into my right ear. "So do I."

She stood. "But, maybe I could start with one of your friends. A pity they're asleep, but the effect should be the same."

"Leave them out of this," I growled.

Cassandra laughed and whipped out a long, jagged knife from one of her jumpsuit's pockets. "And how are you going to stop me?"

I got to my feet, the ropes that had bound me fell to the ground, a knife in my right hand. "Like this."

I threw the knife and she knocked it to the side with her own.

She smirked right back. "A distraction."

Cassandra whirled around and came face-to-face with a snarling Krookodile.

Cassandra let out a small "Oh."

"Yeah," Nanu said with his Persian at his side. "You're busted."

Cassandra backed up as Acerola dragged everyone a safe distance from Hapu's Mudsdale, which was taking on all of Team Radiance.

"It's not over yet," Cassandra grinned. "KAMAKE!"

The ground beneath Krookodile froze as a Weavile flew past me, slashing at the Dark Type.

I whirled around to see Kamake strolling towards us, a glint in her eye. Her brightly colored jumpsuit was part machinery as gadgets lined her arms and around the waist.

She pressed a couple buttons on her left arm. "Let's bring some more friends shall we."

Ultra Wormholes appeared around the Altar and assortments of Ultra Beasts came flying out.

After looking to see if Alex and Robert were okay, and seeing them getting helped up by Acerola, I curled a fist. I started for her when someone turned me around and punched me in the face.

I stumbled back and saw Cassandra's fists in the air, madness burning in her eyes.

"Oh no no no," she said, licking her lips. "You're my dance partner, Zeno."

She ran and swung a fist as I bent low, but her leg caught me in the stomach, sending me tumbling into the dirt. I tried to get up, but another kick sent me splashing into the water where I had played the flute.

"Oh, how I've waited for this," Cassandra said gleefully, jumping into the water. "I think I'll just bruise you a little before I take you."

Then she lunged.

...

(Hau'oli City)

Kahuna Hala ran into the center of Hau'oli City to find utter mayhem. Giant tree Ultra Beasts tore up the roads and smashed their vines into buildings.

"Come on out Hariyama," Hala bellowed. "Arm Thrust!"

Before Hariyama could attack, a vine sent him sideways. Then another vine came hurtling towards Hala.

"Thunderbolt!"

A blast of electricity incinerated the vine.

Hau came running forwards and yelled, "Blizzard and Meteor Mash!"

His Glaceon froze multiple vines as Metagross smashed through them and into an Ultra Beast.

"Come on Gramps!" Hau yelled behind him, a broad grin on his face. "Don't be slacking off now!"

Hala boomed with laughter. "That boy! Let's go Crabominable!"

...

(Malie City)

Plumeria growled in frustration as her Salazzle took down a Guzzlord, but more were coming through the bamboo trees.

"What do we do!?" A grunt panicked behind her. "We're all going to die!"

"Hold your ground!" Plumeria barked. "Po Town may have fallen to these beasts, but this is still our island! And we will not let it be taken from us! Attack!"

The Skull grunts cheered as their Pokémon attacked.

A Guzzlord broke through the city line and was about to chomp on Plumeria when an Electivire slammed into it.

An Electric Terrain was put into effect as Lt. Surge stepped onto the battlefield. "Alright you filthy bunch of crying babies! This is WAR! ATTACK LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

He lobbed two pokeballs like they were grenades and two Electrodes popped out. "EXPLOSION!"

...

(Heahea City)

People ran as Predators bounded through the streets, destroying everything they could find. A man in a brown trench coat fell as a Predator launched itself onto him. He struggled for as second before an odd-looking Pokémon tackled it to the side.

Looker got to his feet as a boy in edgy, tattered clothing with an emo haircut ran past him with a Lucario at his side.

"Lucario," he yelled. "Drain Punch! Silvally, Hyper Beam!"

Lucario launched himself at a Predator, fists glowing as Silvally fired a Hyper Beam down the street and into a large seaweed covered Ultra Beast.

"Huh," Looker grunted as he ran to help Anabel. "Some kid."

...

(Altar of the Sunne and Moone)

Alex dodged an attack from a Buzzwole and yelled, "Fire Blast and Blizzard!"

Both her Ninetales and Alolan Ninetales attacked the large bug, sending into crashing into the canyon below.

Alex saw Robert charging wall Ultra Beasts atop his Tyranitar as Bewear ran alongside him. Acerola and her Gengar were holding their own against several clown Ultra Beasts while Hapu rode on her Mudsdale, taking out Team Radiance. Kamake was nowhere to be seen, but Cassandra...

Alex spotted her standing over Zeno in the water. Then she saw her lunge.

...

(Zeno's POV)  
When Cassandra lunged, I threw up my legs and kicked her in the chest. She splashed into the water as I scrambled to my feet. I took a few steps backwards to catch my breath as Cassandra lifted her head, her hair only showing me her gleaming red eye.

"Alright Zeno," she said in a low, dangerous tone and whipped out her knife. "You asked for it."

"ZENO!"

I turned my head and saw Alex throw me my knife. I caught it just in time to block Cassandra's attack. I jumped forwards, slashing my knife. Cassandra sidestepped and thrust her knife towards my side. I twisted my body so the knife would pierce my trench coat and swung myself behind her.

Grabbing her hand an arm, I twisted , the knife falling out of her hand. I kicked her leg and brought her to one knee, but she grabbed my arms and swung me up and forwards.

I crashed into the water as my knife went flying. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kamake toss aside Alex and walk up to me. Cassandra lifted my head by my hair and slammed me down back into the water, hitting my head on the ground beneath hard.

Everything began to go fuzzy as Cassandra said something, then the three of us fell through the shadows.

...

(Ark City)

Kamake closed the door, locking Zeno in a cell.

She turned to Cassandra. "You sure it was a wise to leave his Pokémon with him?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No, but the Shadow wants to give Zeno a fighting chance. Though Zeno won't be able to stop him anyway."

She looked at Kamake's troubled face. "If it bothers you that much, guard him."

Then Cassandra walked away to rejoin the Shadow.

Kamake sighed and stared out o fa porthole into the blue ocean. "I wonder..."

She rested her hand on her Absol's pokeball and gave a wicked grin. "I wonder if he'll prove to be a challenge."

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS! Well, can't stay long, so I'll make this quick. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all next year. Toodles!**


	52. Chapter 50: Ark City

I floated in and out of consciousness, trying to remember. Trying to remember anything. I could see vague pictures of people and Pokémon, but I couldn't name them.

"Who…" I thought dimly. "Who…"

I was doing something. Fighting?

Something red flickered through my mind. a woman hidden in the shadows, her vibrant red hair and eyes standing out like blood. She slowly walked towards me, holding something. Something long and jagged. I backed away, my feet slashing through black water. I saw her move to strike, then,

"ZENO!"

I sat bolt upright, awake and remembering. "Alex!"

"Cassandra," I whispered, clenching a fist. "Shadow."

Adrenaline pumping through me, I stood and looked around. I was in a small room, three of the walls made of see-through glass while he fourth was was solid metal with an equally solid door. The floor and ceiling were also glass, allowing me to see out.

I stepped closer to the glass and blinked. I was in the ocean, beneath it. I could see dozens of glass and metal orbs connected to each other by pipes as well, including the one I was in.

"Oh," I heard myself say as I remembered.

I remembered seeing this city a while back when I lost Hau while surfing. But it had only been partially built then.

I checked the inside of my tattered trench coat. My pokeballs were still there.

I smirked. I opened one and Arcanine came out.

He licked my face and I laughed. "Not now buddy. We have a job to do."

I pointed to the metal door. "Flamethrower."

Within seconds, the door had melted away completely. I stepped through, entering a metal hallway with portholes, Arcanine at my side. At the end of the hallway, a door opened, and three Radiance grunts walked in, chatting.

They noticed me, and I smiled at their surprised faces. "You know, it's like you didn't expect me to escape."

They charged and so did I. I jumped, kicked off the wall, and dove over their heads. I rolled to my feet, turned, and knocked two of their heads together. As the third runt turned, Arcanine ran and slammed him into the wall, but not before he pressed a button on a small device. Alarms sounded as the lighting turned red.

I cracked my knuckles. "Alright Arcanine, lets show hem why I was Team Rocket's top man."

…

We ran through a long hallway with doors on all sides. They began to open on all sides, grunts spilling out.

"Clear our path ahead," I said, twirling around, two pokeballs in my hand. "Come on out, Kabutops and Decidueye!"

They flashed out, saw the situation, and I yelled, "Waterfall and Leaf Blade!"

Kabutops surged forwards on a wave of water and smashed into several grunts. Decidueye expertly weaved between the rest of them, slicing at their legs. I returned both of them and turned to see the hallway clear, Arcanine waiting for me at the next door.

We went through and found ourselves in a large dome. It was completely bare except for the blue-haired scientist at the other end.

"Welcome Zeno," she said, smiling. "To Ark City. You've managed to make it so far, but I'm afraid I'll have to stop you right here."

I held up a hand to stop Arcanine from charging. "Can't you see Kamake, whatever Cassandra and the Shadow are planning, it's insane. It's illogical."

Kamake gave a small smile. "Maybe, but she is my boss. I follow her orders till the end."

"Then you're not as smart as you make yourself out to be," I said, pointing a finger at her. "You're just another one of her mindless grunts following a vague idea."

Her blue eyes regarded me coldly. "Then let me prove to you just how smart I am."

She enlarged a pokeball. "Alas, I can't kill you, but I am allowed to bruise."

I withdrew a pokeball from my trench coat. "I've gotten stronger since we last battled Kamake. Once I've finished with the Shadow, I'm bringing you straight to Nanu."

Kamake smirked. "Even your father knew better than to let me live Zeno."

Startled, I took a step back, which gave time for Kamake to let out her Weavile. "Ice Punch!"

I threw my pokeball. "Accelerock!"

Lycanroc flew out of the pokeball and collided with Weavile.

"Crunch!" I shouted.

Lycanroc clamped his jaws on Weavile and smashed her to the ground.

"Night Slash!" Kamake commanded.

Weavile slashed her claws, a dark wind knocking Lycanroc off of her.

"Rock Slide," I yelled. "Then get behind her!"

"Take the attack!" Kamake ordered.

Weavile took the attack, barely flinching.

As Lycanroc neared her, Kamake shouted. "Revenge!"

An aura of red surrounded Weavile as she turned around and slashed her claws. Lycanroc was sent tumbling backwards and fainted. I returned him and Arcanine nudged my arm.

"No," I said to him. "You're one of my strongest partners. I have to save you for when we take on Cassandra."

I turned back to face Kamake, enlarging my Master Ball. "But maybe it's time to show you my secret weapon Kamake!"

I tossed it into the air, releasing Mahina. Weavile took a step back, knowing all too well what Mahina was.

Kamake looked alarmed for a second but recomposed herself immediately. "A Type: Null. Huh, I think I recognize her."

Mahina crouched low, growling.

"Her name is Mahina," I snarled, knowing Kamake was the one who experimented on her. "Now Let's make them regret hurting you! Iron Head!"

Mahina sprang forwards, her helmet glowing.

"Icy Wind!" Kamake yelled.

Weavile blew a wind of frozen air and I yelled, "Air Slash!"

Mahina skidded to a halt and whirled her body 360 degrees, a sharp wind slicing through the ice.

"Night Slash!"

Weavile came falling down from above, claws glowing darkly.

"Aerial Ace!" I shouted. "Then follow up with Crush Claw!"

Mahina lowered herself and nimbly dodged Weavile. Her claws slashed at the Ice type and gripped Weavile's arm. Mahina slammed her to the ground, knocking her out.

Mahina backed up closer to me but kept an eye on Kamake.

Kamake returned her Pokémon and regarded Mahina with a fascinated look. "Interesting. Interesting indeed. This is more promise than she ever showed in the experiments. Maybe I should include bonds between trainers and Pokémon in my calculations next time."

"There won't be a next time," I snapped and Mahina growled in agreement.

Kamake smiled and tilted her head slightly, her calculation eyes staring straight into my soul. "Maybe. Maybe not."

She withdrew another pokeball and let out her Absol. "Now let me show you what a true bond looks like."

She drew her pen from her breast pocket and pressed down on the small orb, ribbons of energy connecting her and Absol. "A bond beyond the knowledge of science!"

Absol began to glow and I yelled, "Iron Head! Now!"

"Let the power of impending disasters flow through our veins as our hearts combine into one! Surpassing evolution! Absol! Mega Evolve!"

Energy exploded outward from Absol, sending Mahina flying backwards. Mega Absol stood there, almost angelically, as Kamake smirked.

"Now then," she said. "It's time to put Null in its place. Slash!"

Absol lunged and raked her claws along Mahina's body.

Mahina roared in pain and I shouted, "X-Scissor!"

Mahina slashed her claws against Absol in a x formation and knocked her back.

"Double Team!" Kamake ordered and Absol made dozens of copies of herself. "Psycho Cut!"

Slashes of pink energy collided against Mahina and she was driven back as step.

"Come on Mahina," I yelled. "You can do this! I know you can! Aerial Ace!"

Mahina dug her claws into the metal ground and sped forwards in a blur. Claws raked through the air and copycat Absols disappeared in a flurry of light.

"Detect!" Kamake commanded.

Mahina's claws bounced off the real Absol and the rest of the copies filtered away.

"Razor Wind!"

Absol lifted her head and whipped up a raging rush of air that slashed Mahina upwards.

"Use Razor Wind as well!" I yelled.

As Mahina came back down, she twirled her body, sending streams of wind slashing into Absol. As she landed, she sent an Air Slash, knocking Absol back a couple feet.

Kamake looked agitated and put a black Z-crystal into a modified Z-ring. Energy blasted from the Z-ring and wrapped Absol in a dark aura.

"PAROXYSM OF DARKNESS!"

Absol's claws dug into the metal as she unleashed a wide beam of dark energy straight at Mahina. The wave of darkness swept into her and slammed her into the far side of the room. Waves of darkness continued to pump from Absol, bombarding her.

"MAHINA!" I yelled and Arcanine prepared to intervene by crouching.

Suddenly, Mahina began to stand. Kamake looked shocked and shot another blast of energy from her Z-ring into Absol, renewing her relentless attack.

"COME ON MAHINA!" I yelled over the roar of the darkness. "YOU ARE STRONGER THAN HER! YOU CAN OVERCOME THIS DARKNESS!"

Mahina stood and took a slow step forwards, the darkness trying to drive her back. a crack appeared in her helmet and I felt something inside of me awaken. A connection. No, a bond. A bond between no trainer and Pokémon, but between family.

"MAHINA!" I roared, calling on the power of that bond. "DARKNESS HAS BEEN YOUR LIFE! DARKNESS HAS BEEN BOTH OF OUR LIVES!"

A larger crack formed, and I shouted with every fiber of my being. "NOW BREAK FREE FROM THE CHAINS THAT HELD YOU DOWN YOUR WHOLE LIFE! BREAK! FREEEEEEE!"

Mahina roared and her helmet exploded into tiny fragments and a beam of energy sliced through the darkness and sent Absol crashing into the glass wall behind Kamake.

Kamake stared wide-eyed at Mahina and breathed, "Impossible."

Mahina stood tall, her moonlit white fur shining, and she gave a pure roar, undampened by the helmet laying in pieces. She ran to me and nuzzled her head against my chest.

I hugged her neck. "Good job girl. You did it. You broke through the darkness of your past."

She hummed in delight and turned to look at Kamake who was looking at us curiously.

"You know something," she said. "I think it is time to return to old habits."

She looked up at the ocean trapped behind the glass dome. "It's been fun Zeno, but I must take my leave."

"However," she said, returning Absol and pulling out a small device. "I can do you one favor. So, you may proceed."

She indicated to the door behind her and I walked towards it with Arcanine and Mahina, the three of us on our guard.

I put my hand on the metal door's handle and looked back at Kamake. "What's this favor you're doing me?"

She smiled and pressed a button on the device. An explosion could be heard from far behind us and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What about you?" I asked.

She smirked. "We'll see each other again one day. I guarantee it. Now, run."

I opened the door and ran into a rather large rock tunnel with my partners at my side as Ark City blew up behind us.

 **BLAM! Finally got this chapter up. Oh, we're getting closer and closer to the main event. What will happen is anyone's guess. But one thing is for certain. And that is-**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

The Shadow placed his hand on the merged form of Lunala and Necrozma' head. **_"It's time."_**

Necrozma began to glow at his touch and the Shadow laughed maliciously, his red eyes lit up with greed and power. **_"It's time for my ascension!"_**

 **TOODLES!**


	53. Chapter 51: The Rising Shadow

The tunnel shook as rocks and dust were dislodged from the ceiling. The tunnel was becoming narrower, so I returned Arcanine and Mahina. Now without Arcanine's occasional breath of fire to light the path, I was now running in total darkness.

I heard a roar of sound from behind me. the sound of explosions had already been smothered by the ocean's depths, so now the waves were after me. I soon recognized the roar as the sound of crashing water and I picked up speed.

I could see a light ahead of me now. When it began to cover my field of vision, I flung myself forwards, unclipping a pokeball as I did. I threw it as I tumbled onto the hard metal floor.

"Kabutops," I yelled, getting to my feet. "Bring down the tunnel with Earth Power!"

Kabutops slammed his scythes down into the rocky tunnel floor and a series of vibrations shook the tunnel until it collapsed in on itself.

With the taken care of, I turned around to see where I was. It was what looked like a warehouse the size of two football fields. Everything was made of a hard metal, no signs of comfort. I could see several forklifts, but any projects they might've been used for were put aside for the huge glass cage in the middle of everything. And inside it was the merged form of Necrozma and Lunala. Huge tubes connected into it from the high ceiling, but it didn't looked like they were being used.

It looked as if the whole of Team Radiance was there, watching what was taking place inside it. I began to walk forwards, Kabutops at my side.

As I got closer, I could see what was going on inside the cage. The Shadow was spreading his darkness into Necrozma, weakening it. no one spared me a glance as I got closer, too focused on the sight of shadows wrapping themselves around Necrozma.

"Kabutops," I said. "Get their attention with Earth Power."

Kabutops got the ground shaking, small fissures appearing, and many grunts fell. The Shadow didn't move, just continued what he was doing as Cassandra pushed grunts out of her way to face me.

"Zeno," she said, smiling. "You've finally made it."

I took a battle stance. "Where are we Cassandra?"

She held out her arms. "Team Radiance's base of operations hidden beneath Ten Carat Hill on Melemele Island. And the place the Shadow will rise to his former glory."

"You're delusional if you think I won't put a stop to you right here," I said, Kabutops waiting for orders.

Cassandra shook a pokeball in the palm of her hand. "I'd love to see you try. Don't you see Zeno, all I have to do is hold you off long enough for the Shadow to do his thing."

She opened the pokeball and her Tsareena appeared. "Now let's get this started on the right foot. Trop Kick!"

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!" I shouted, but a dark pink aura glowed around Tsareena and Kabutops flinched as water began to swirl around him.

Tsareena's kick sent Kabutops flying backwards and he struggled to get up.

"Power Whip!" Cassandra commanded in glee.

A long grass whip appeared in the Grass Pokémon's hand and she whipped it towards Kabutops.

"Ancient Power!" I yelled.

Kabutops swung his scythe up and several fossil rocks jutted through the metal floor, blocking the whip.

With him protected for a moment, I said, "Rain Dance."

Dark clouds formed above, and rain poured down on the battlefield. All the grunts were back on their feet and made a large circle around our battle. Another crack of the whip and the rocks shattered.

"Waterfall!" I yelled

Kabutops surged forwards on a wave of water, heading straight for Tsareena.

"Leaf Storm!"

The barrage of leaves cut through the water, slashing against Kabutops. He tumbled to the ground where Tsareena used Stomp to finish him off.

I returned him and tossed out Decidueye. "Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye shot an arrow that stuck to Tsareena's shadow and she winced in pain.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Use Power Whip!" Cassandra ordered.

Decidueye didn't give Tsareena time to form a whip as he slashed at her with both wings repeatedly. Tsareena fell to one knee and Decidueye finished with an uppercut. She fell on her back, fainted.

Cassandra laughed. "Well well. Looks like you have fire in you Zeno. Let's see if we can make it rage."

She tossed out her Volcarona and it screeched as its wings scattered embers.

"U-Turn!" I commanded and Decidueye slammed into Volcarona before being pulled back into his pokeball.

But before he was pulled all the way in, I saw a rogue flame spread across his body. Knowing I'd deal with that later, I sent out Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc!" I shouted. "Use Accelerock!"

He howled and burst towards Volcarona.

"Use Hurricane!" Cassandra yelled.

Ferocious winds blasted against Lycanroc and he dug his claws into the ground.

"Rock Slide!' I shouted.

Lycanroc howled and several boulders crashed through the roaring winds and slammed into the Sun Pokémon.

"Giga Drain!" Cassandra shouted.

Green energy began to flow from Lycanroc and Volcarona absorbed it, regaining her lost health.

"Accelerock!" I yelled, thinking quick.

Lycanroc ran and slammed into Volcarona, interrupting the health transfer.

"Stone Edge!"

Sharp stones swirled around Lycanroc and he launched them at Volcarona. She screeched as she was pummeled backwards.

"Rock Tomb!" I yelled as Cassandra shouted, "Bug Buzz!"

The rocks flew through the air as waves of sound slammed into Lycanroc. The rocks crushed on top of Volcarona and she screeched as one of her wings was bent a weird angle.

"Giga Drain!" Cassandra shouted desperately.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc ran as his energy was sapped from him and crashed into Volcarona. Both fainted.

Cassandra and I both returned our Pokémon and grabbed our third Pokémon. Whatever we sent out could decide the course of the battle.

After ten seconds, Cassandra yelled, "Let's go, Aurorus!" as I shouted, "C'mon Mimi!"

I ignored their plain size difference and said, "Shadow Sneak! Don't let yourself get hit!"

Mimi dove into the shadows and zigzagged around Aurorus.

"Blizzard!" Cassandra ordered, and the freezing wind blasted the arena. But Mimi dove beneath Aurorus, evading the Blizzard.

"Drain Punch!" I shouted.

Mimi jumped and slammed a shadow fist into Aurorus' stomach and the fossil Pokémon roared in pain.

"Get her out from under you with Earth Power!" Cassandra commanded.

Aurorus pounded the ground, fissures spreading beneath Mimi, but also beneath Aurorus.

"Onto her back," I yelled.

Mimi climbed onto Aurorus' back just as the earth exploded beneath them. Aurorus toppled backwards as the blast hit her and Mimi jumped away.

"Thunderbolt!"

Mimi blasted the bolt of electricity at Aurorus as she went down.

"Shadow Sneak!"

"Icy Wind!"

Aurorus, struggling to get up, blew freezing wind at the shadow charging her.

"Dodge and use Drain Punch!" I shouted.

Mimi launched herself from the shadows, flying over the Icy Wind, and slammed her glowing shadow fist into the side of Aurorus' head. Aurorus went down again and stayed down.

Cassandra's eyes burned in fury as she returned Aurorus.

She tossed out her fourth Pokémon. "Golduck, use Surf!"

Golduck thrust out his hand and a wave of water cascaded towards Mimi.

"Thunderbolt!" I shouted, and Mimi cleared a path with electricity.

"Ice Punch!"

Golduck's fist turned icy white and he charged Mimi.

"Jump and use Wood Hammer!" I yelled.

As Mimi jumped behind Golduck, tail glowing, Golduck's eyes turned pink. Psychic energy burst from his head, slamming into Mimi. Golduck turned on his webbed feet and slammed is fist into her and she flew backwards.

"Aqua Jet!" Cassandra commanded.

"Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Golduck zoomed headfirst towards Mimi.

"Zen Headbutt!"

Golduck's Aqua Jet evaporated as a dome of psychic energy enveloped his head, deflecting the Thunderbolt. He slammed int Mimi and she skidded across the metal floor. She was barely holding on, so I held up her pokeball.

"Return!" I shouted before Cassandra could call for further attacks.

Cassandra laughed. "C'mon Zeno! You can do better than that! I thought you were the hero!"

I gritted my teeth as I sent out Decidueye once more. "Spirit Shackle rapid fire!"

A hail of arrows flew down upon Golduck, but he blocked it with a wave of water upon Cassandra's command.

"Double Team and Leaf Blade!" I yelled.

Dozens of Decidueyes charged Golduck, wings glowing.

"Take 'em out with Hydro Pump!" Cassandra ordered.

Golduck tilted his head back and let loose a continuous blast of high-pressured water, blowing away the copies. Decidueye slid beneath the Hydro Pump and slashed at Golduck, bringing him down.

As Decidueye slid to his feet, an ember raced up his body and he winced in pain.

 _"Volcarona's Flare Body,"_ I thought. _"I need to finish this quickly."_

"Ice Punch!"

"Dodge and use Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye bent backwards, Golduck's fist where his head had been, and shot an arrow into Golduck's chest. The Water type stumbled backwards, but he swung again. he caught Decidueye in the chest as the Burn made him flinch. Ice spread across his chest and Decidueye sank to one knew.

There was only one thing to do.

"Decidueye," I shouted as I thrust out my hand. "Brave Bird!"

He gave a loud cry as he stretched his wings wide, the ice shattering as a blue aura engulfed him.

Cassandra's eyes widened. "Use Zen Headbutt!"

A valiant look spread across Decidueye's face as he jumped and burst towards Golduck. The two collided and both flew back from each other. Golduck was out and Decidueye tried to stand, then collapsed.

I returned him and tossed out Arcanine. "Let's go buddy!"

Cassandra let out Malamar. "Psycho Cut!"

"Dodge with Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine zigzagged through the psychic blades.

"Foul Play!" Cassandra yelled.

"Flame Wheel from behind!" I shouted.

Arcanine rolled into a wheel of fire and circled around Malamar, slamming into his back.

"Extreme Speed!"

Before Malamar could hit the ground, Arcanine was there, slamming his full weight against the Psychic type.

As Malamar flew backwards, I yelled, "Dragon Pulse!"

The beam of draconic energy slammed into Malamar and carried him up to the high ceiling. He crashed into the metal plates and began to fall.

Cassandra returned him before he could hit the ground and sent out her last Pokémon, Florges.

I saw Necrozma collapse within his cage and I knew this needed to end. Now.

I grabbed my Firium Z, barely noticing it looked a bit different, and latched it onto my Z-ring. I began the dance, but as soon as I made the billowing motion, I reached behind me as if grabbing an arrow from a quiver. I didn't know what I was doing, I just knew it was right. I held out my left hand, fist closed on an imaginary bow as I drew back the "arrow".

Arcanine's fur began to flicker with flames as he started to run, and I yelled, "INCINERAZING ARROW!"

I let go and a raging inferno erupted around Arcanine. The flames took shape and Arcanine was in a flaming arrow.

Cassandra's eyes were wide in shock and fear as she shrieked, "Moonblast!"

The Fairy move simply burned to a crisp as Arcanine slammed into Florges, a huge explosion rocking the earth. Several grunts fell, but Cassandra and I kept our footing.

When the fire and smoke died away, Arcanine stood over the burnt form of Florges.

Cassandra looked mad with rage. "YOU INSOLENT-!"

 _ **"Stop."**_

Cassandra whirled around, and I could see the Shadow standing within the cage.

He set his gaze upon Cassandra. "It's time."

...

 **Above Ten Carat Hill**

The moon shined down brightly upon the crater, its beams of light chasing away the shadows. Then the grown began to move. Over a dozen large panels flipped over, revealing huge modified solar panels. Hundreds of tiny versions gleamed all along the crater, absorbing the moon's energy. All the panels began to glow brightly, lighting up the entire crater in a brilliant white light.

...

The tubes began feeding white energy, filling the glass cage with it. I had to shield my eyes at the brilliant light and after a long minute, the light faded. Both the Shadow and Necrozma were now glowing with moonlight, the Shadow laughing evilly. He sank his body into the merged form of the two legends and moonlight wrapped around them, only to be covered by layers of darkness. The cage disintegrated as it rose into the air. Then it morphed into its Ultra Necrozma form, but its entire body was made of pure shadows and the eyes were blood red.

A booming laughter filled the area as Shadow Ultra Necrozma towered over us. **_"I HAVE RISEN! ALOLA WILL BE MINE!"_**

He looked down at Cassandra. "You have served your usefulness. Goodbye, Cassandra."

Cassandra cried, "Wait!" but Shadow Ultra Necrozma rose and crashed through the ceiling, metal and earth raining down onto us.

I returned Arcanine and let out Mahina. "PROTECT!"

Mahina roared and a dime of energy erupted around us as everything above as fell down onto us. The last thing I saw before the protection dome was covered was Cassandra getting crushed beneath a pile of earth.

...

No One's POV

Shadow Ultra Necrozma rose from the collapsing Ten Carat Hill, roaring in triumph. The skies above Alola cleared of clouds and pollution as the light of the heavens from the night sky shone down.

Humans, Pokémon, and Ultra Beasts alike turned their gaze to the massive shadow moving across Melemele, fear in everyone's hearts.

A boat could be seen, speeding across the ocean from Poni Island toward Melemele.

Climbing out of Ten Carat Hill is a lone figure, his tattered trench coat billowing behind him, his silhouette outlined by the moon.

 **The time has come my readers. The time has come for the Hero Born of Darkness. Until next time. Toodles**


	54. Chapter 52: Hero Born of Darkness

I climbed out from underneath a sheet of metal and saw the amount of destruction Shadow Ultra Necrozma had caused. Far above me I could see the rocky wall of Ten Carat Hill. The ceiling, the crater, it had all collapsed.

Mahina padded up to me and I gave a grim smile. It was only thanks to her that I survived.

I looked up. The Moon shone down on me as the starry heavens lit the sky. I could hear faint sirens that I assumed was from Hau'oli City.

I grimaced and climbed on Mahina's back. "Get us out of here girl."

I looked at the bloodied hand sticking out of the rubble, strands of red hair visible. "Because it's time for me to do my job as the Hero Born of Darkness.

…

A person watched as Zeno and his Pokémon left. Then they began digging the bloodied form of Cassandra out of the rubble.

"Don't worry Cassandra," they said. "I'll bring you back. No matter the cost."

…

Alex, Hau, Robert, Lillie, Hala, Nanu, and acerola raced through Hau'oli City, following the trail of destruction. The Ultra Beasts were hiding, fear of that "thing" keeping them away.

"You know," Alex said as they ran. "I'm glad you're better now Lillie, but this isn't really the place for you to be at. No offense."

Lillie kept running. "Nebby's in danger. I can feel it."

Hau laughed. "You can't change her mind Alex. I already tried."

They all came to a sudden stop as they reached the center of the city. The Shadow Ultra Necrozma towered over them, its red eyes all too familiar.

"Nebby," Lillie said softly, hand outstretched.

Hau grabbed her arm, eyes wide in alarm. "That's not Nebby."

Acerola shivered. "I've never felt an aura quite like this before, not even from Ghost types."

"It's," Robert said. "It's Ultra Necrozma."

"No," Alex said, shaking her head. "It's him. The Shadow."

Dark malicious laughter rang out through the city. _**"Yes, yes I am human."**_

Hala stepped forwards. "I don't care what you are! I'll still send you back from where you came from!"

Nanu's eyes were narrowed. "As will I."

Shadow Ultra Necrozma's eyes flashed a dangerous red. **_"This should be amusing."_**

Shadows began to seep from him and stretched towards the group. They all grabbed pokeballs and were about to act when-

"STOP!"

…

Zeno's POV

I got off Mahina and returned her to her Master Ball.

Everyone whirled around, and Alex cried, Zeno!"

I gathered all of my pokeballs and handed them to Hau and Alex. "take care of them, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Hau asked, but I could tell he already knew.

"Zeno," Alex said, pushing the pokeballs into Robert's arms. "Zeno, don't."

I turned around and gave her a small smile. "We already knew it would come to this."

"Please don't," Alex said softly, tears in her eyes. "You'll… You'll…"

I pulled her into a hug. "I know. I've already accepted that. It'll be okay. I promise."

I pulled away and turned back to face Shadow Ultra Necrozma. I knew if I heard one more plea from her, I would back out and I couldn't afford to do that."

I held out my arms wide as I approached the Shadow. "I'm here Shadow. I'm who you want. Not them."

More laughter. _**"You can't best me Zeno. You're no hero."**_

"Maybe not," I admitted. "But I still want to save my friends, my family. And that's all I need to defeat you."

Ribbons of shadows wrapped themselves around my body, forcing me to my knees. I clenched my teeth as I felt my life start to slowly drain from me.

 _ **"But is it?"**_ The Shadow asked menacingly.

Then everything became black.

…

I lay adrift a sea of memories, darkness seeping over me. I remembered the people I killed. Their faceless heads circled me, screaming out in agony. I clutched my head in pain, my screams matching theirs.

I sank into the black water, the screams following me, haunting me. Dark shapes swam around me in the water, their outstretched claws tearing at my body.

 _ **"Feel their pain,"**_ I could hear he Shadow say. _**"Feel the pain you caused them."**_

 _"What about my pain!?"_ I tried to scream. _"What about my pain!?"_

I was falling, falling, falling. I broke my leg upon impact, blood oozing from my wound. I was being beaten into submission by my father, over and over and over! I could remember finally taking that pain and inflicting it on others, killing without mercy.

"No," I said, forcing myself to stand. "I'm past all that. I've become better."

"Have you?"

I turned to find myself back in that alley. And leaning against a brick wall leaking shadows was Willow.

She smiled knowingly. "Have you changed Zeno?"

"I did," I said desperately. "You made me better."

Her smile vanished. "No Zeno, I didn't. I was just a distraction. And once I died, you took your pain and killed again, becoming your old self."

Her cold, amber yes seemed to weaken me and I fell to my knees. "And look how quickly you've forgotten me, replaced me."

"No," I choked out. "I didn't…"

"Didn't what!?" she yelled, shadows spilling from her eyes, nose, and mouth. "Didn't save me!? you let me die! Then you went and did everything you could do to forget me! Your soul will never be at peace!"

"Your only consolation," she said as I now stared at her lifeless form. "You'll be just like me soon enough."

 **"Just like us!"**

Everyone I ever cared about, Alex, Hau, Robert, Lillie, Jessie, James, they were all there, all dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, taking a step back and I could feel myself fall.

"This is your fault."

"You're a monster."

"You killed us."

Their voices teared at my clothes and flesh, blood running down my body.

"You're no hero!"

"You'll never be redeemed!"

"You can't save us!"

The shadows weaved their way through my skin, agony spreading over me.

 **"YOU DID THIS!"**

 **"YOU CAN'T SAVE ALOLA!"**

 ** _"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"_**

I closed my eyes as I let the shadows tear me apart and all became silent.

…

Alex's POV

I saw Zeno's head droop as more shadows engulfed him.

"No," I whispered. "No."

…

Cold. I felt cold. Nothing felt right.

"Huh. I didn't think you'd give up so easily."

I opened my eyes, floating in cold water, surrounded by darkness.

"Get up Zeno."

I sat up and saw Alex staring down at me. "You're not he one to give up so easily, so stand."

I stood, but I didn't feel quite there. "How…"

She smirked. "Don't talk Hero Born of Darkness. just listen."

She stepped closer to me. "You need to get ahold of yourself. Break through the darkness. when you do, you'll only have one chance to destroy the Shadow, so take it."

"I can't," I whispered and could feel myself slipping away. "I'm not strong enough. I can't…"

"Zeno," she said, grasping my hands with hers and I felt myself weighed down as of she were an anchor. "Look at me."

I looked into her emerald green eyes. "I believe in you. I will always believe in you."

As she leaned to kiss me, she became smoke and drifted away into the darkness.

I felt a newfound strength within me and I stared up into the darkness. "SHADOW!"

The shadows began to crack all around me as I fell through my mind. I smashed through barriers, through the darkest moments in my life.

"YOU WON'T BEAT ME!" I shouted as the shadows began to burn with golden light. "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY ALOLA!"

The light became blinding and I opened my eyes, finding myself back on my knees in Hau'oli City. My strength began to return as the shadows connecting me to the Shadow began to glow with golden light.

I slowly stood, unclenching g my fist. More golden energy flowed from me, and it began to spread across Shadow Ultra Necrozma.

 ** _"NO!"_** he yelled in pain. _**"WHAT IS THIS!?"**_

"MY DARKNESS!" I shouted. "MY DARKNESS IS MY STRENGTH!"

I took a step forward. "I WILL NEVER SUCCUMB TO YOUR DARKNESS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"I HAVE MY FRIENDS TO PROTECT!" I yelled. "AND THAT GIVES ME THE STRENGTH TO DEFEAT YOU! THEY HAVE HELPED ME SEE OVERCOME THE DARKNESS OF MY PAST AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME THE HERO BORN OF DARKNESS!"

With a final yell, I thrust my hands forwards, unleashing all the energy inside me and Shadow Ultra Necrozma fell to the ground and all the shadows left him, leaving behind Lunala and Necrozma.

I fell to one knee, exhausted. I turned my head to give my friends a small smile. Then I felt something. I whipped my head around just in time to see the Shadow lunge at me.

I rose and ducked low, catching him in the middle. I punched his side, but a kick sent me sprawling.

I rolled away to dodge his fist which cracked the concrete. I jumped to my feet and blocked his shadowy fist with an open hand. I felt something break, but I ignored the pain as I slammed my whole body against him.

We rolled along the ground until he ended up on top, his hands pressing hard against my head. I could see that he was fading, growing weaker.

I grasped his head with my own hands as I felt myself weaken. "You're done for Shadow. You've lost."

 _ **"Maybe so,"**_ he said viciously, his grip tightening. _**"But if I'm to die, then I'll take you with me."**_

Time seemed to slow as the Shadow's eyes burned bright red and in them I saw me. I remembered the Prophecy as his eyes faded to black.

 _"A Hero Born of Darkness shall rise and confront Alola's darkest night. And through parting of life shall the darkness cease."_

His body melted into shapeless shadows as they spread along my body. My back arched inwards and I let out a gasp of pain. Then the shadows faded into nothing and I fell back upon the round, limp.

"ZENO!"

I heard the rushing of feet before I was surrounded by everyone, Alex on her knees. She was crying.

"Zeno," she sobbed, grasping my hand. "Don't die. Please don't die."

"Shhh," I said weakly. "It'll be alright."

I looked at Hau, who was trying to hold back tears, but failing. "Hau, thank you for being my first friend in Alola. You brought more joy into my life than I thought possible."

He laughed weakly. "I tried."

I reached out my hand and touched Lillie's. "Thank you for being kind and loving. You were like a sister to me. stay pure and keep Hau in line."

She smiled as tears fell on my hand. "I will."

I held out my right fist to Robert and he bumped it softly with his own. "Stay strong and loyal Robert. My only regret is I never had the chance to battle you again."

"Whenever I fight, I'll fight with our spirit by my side," Robert promised

I smiled. "Good."

I turned my gaze back to Alex. "Thank you, Alex. Thank you for being there, for understanding me. I know I said I needed to wait, but I guess I ran out of time."

"Zeno," she said, gripping my hand tighter. "I love you."

I squeezed her hand with all the strength I could muster. "I love you too, Alex."

I turned my gaze skywards, to the Moon shining high above me.

"Goodbye," I whispered, and all my strength left me and the last thing I felt was my hand in Alex's going limp. Then everything faded away into an endless, peaceful nothing.

…

No One's POV

Alex let out a wail of grief as she clung to Zeno's lifeless body. Hau held Lillie close, letting their tears fall freely as Robert punched a street lamp until blood ran down his knuckles.

Ultra Beasts all around Alola began emerging, their reign of destruction about to begin.

The Prowler shook herself as she walked out of the Ruins of Life, breathing in fresh air for the first time in so long.

She looked to the Moon. "So, the Hero Born of Darkness is truly dead."

She bared her teeth, her black fur shimmering. "Now Alola will be ours."

 **I… I'm… I'm sorry!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Toodles…**


	55. Chapter 53: Reign of the Ultra Beasts

Alex's POV

I sat next to Zeno's grave on Mahalo Trail. Hau and Lillie had already left for Iki Town, the only safe place left on Melemele, but Robert had stayed behind.

He knelt next to me. "How are you holding up?"

"It's been a week," I said bitterly. "I'm fine."

"Alex," he began, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off. "Go back to Iki Town Robert. I'll be fine."

He sighed but respected my wishes. After a couple more minutes, I stood. I made my way further up the trail until I reached the newly constructed bridge to the Ruins of Conflict.

I picked up a rock and flung it towards the Ruins. "WHY!? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HIM!?"

I picked up another rock, but I fell to my hands and knees, the rock slipping from my fingers. I dug my fingers into the dirt and let my tears fall.

"Why did you do it Zeno?" I sobbed. "Why did you go? Why did you leave me?"

He was thinking about me though, but he was also thinking about all of Alola, the world. He accepted his destiny and fought to save everyone, even if it meant his own death.

"Get ahold of yourself Alex," I said fiercely. "You have a job to do."

I stood and dried my tears. I let out Ninetales and felt comforted by the heat she gave off.

"C'mon girl," I said. "Let's get back to Iki Town."

…

Once back in town, I took notice of Zeno's Pokémon. Decidueye, Kabutops, and Mimi were helping with setting up more defenses around Iki Town while Gyarados and Lycanroc patrolled the area. Mahina was training with Gladion's Silvally off to the side, but there was no sign of Arcanine. As soon as he realized his trainer was dead a few days ago, he took off and no one's seen him since.

Someone came running into the village, shouting. "THEY'RE HERE!"

Immediately people began running into their houses as trainers of all ages stood their ground alongside their Pokémon.

I saw Hau and Lillie near one of the houses with Robert running to join them.

"Are you focused?" a voice to my right asked.

I turned and saw Gladion there with Silvally and Mahina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Just make sure to concentrate on the fight. Put everything else off your mind."

I clenched a fist. "Do you think-!"

The sound of crashing wood and beastly roars diverted my attention from Gladion to the Ultra Beasts breaking into Iki Town. A large, two-legged tree Ultra Beast with a gaping mouth, craggily, branches, vines, and no eyes tore up the ground with roots. There was also a large bulky humanoid figure covered in muddy water and seaweed close behind it.

"A Trearchy and Marsrush," Gladion said. "Multi Attack!"

Silvally and Mahina lunged at Marsrush, claws glowing.

I tossed out my Alolan Ninetales. "Flamethrower and Ice Beam on Trearchy!"

The combined moves from both of my Ninetales had Trearchy staggering backwards, but it stayed upright by digging roots into the ground. It roared, and several vines shot towards me.

"Power-Up Punch!"

A Lucario appeared in front of me punched away the attacks.

Gladion nodded at me. "I got your back."

I ignored him and tossed out Incineroar and Salazzle.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled, and my three Fire Types blasted the Trearchy with hot flames.

It roared in pain and ran out of Iki Town. Marsrush was close behind as Silvally and Mahina roared after it. I turned around to see Hau and Robert with Raichu and Muk beat off a Buzzwole.

Acerola came running up to me. "We received news from other islands."

"How bad?" I asked.

She grimaced. "The people of Akala are holed up at Hano Grand Resort. Malie City on Ula'ula seems to only be standing thanks to Lt. Surge. And Hapu's got the residents of Poni Island hiding in the canyon."

She sighed. "It's bad Alex. The Ultra Beasts are everywhere, and we don't even have Lunala to help us."

"I know," I said, remembering Necrozma and Lunala disappearing into a wormhole to heal. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

She smiled sadly. "Nanu and Hala have been missing for a couple days now. Though knowing Nanu they'll be alright."

"Knowing Hala," Hau said, coming to join our conversation. "They'll fight their way back. They're probably just hiding from all of the Ultra Beasts."

…

Hau'oli City

Hala peered through the boarded-up window, watching in silence as a Buzzwole flew by.

"Just a Buzzwole," Hala said. "Hopefully we can get out in the next few nights."

"Yeah," Nanu groaned, clutching a wound on his side. "Just as long as no more of those Predators show up."

"You'll be fine Nanu," Hala said. "Remember that."

"I will," he said grimly. "Because when this is all over, I need to promote Acerola. I'm going into retirement."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, asleep.

"Rest well Nanu," Hala said, watching another Ultra Beast go by. "You'll need it."

…

Poni Island

Lusamine staggered through the Vast Canyon, her desire to see her children driving her on. After a while, she came across Hapu and the Seafolk Villagers.

"You're alive," Hapu exclaimed in surprise.

"Indeed," Lusamine said in a hoarse voice. "The poison within me however, is doing its best to kill me."

She glanced around. "Where are they? Lillie? Gladion? My children?"

Hapu shook her head. "Not here. They're on Melemele Island in Iki Town. That's the last safe place on that island."

Lusamine looked surprised. "Last safe place? What's going on!?"

She collapsed to her knees and coughed up a horrible smelling purple liquid.

Hapu looked at a villager. "Get her water!"

He rushed off and Hapu knelt next to Lusamine. "You don't know?"

Lusamine could barely shake her head.

"Hundreds of Ultra Beasts have invaded Alola," Hapu explained. "We're barely surviving as it is."

The former Aether President's eyes widened in alarm. "No! it can't be!"

Hapu shook her head. "I'm afraid so."

Lusamine found the strength to stand but staggered backwards.

She held onto the side of the canyon. "This is all my fault."

"Where are the Tapus!?" Lusamine asked wildly. "Why aren't they doing anything to help!?"

"No one's heard or seen the Tapus for a long while," Hapu said sadly. "I'm afraid they've abandoned us."

"Then it's up to me," Lusamine said quietly.

Before Hapu could ask what she meant, a collective scream rang out.

"The Ultra Beasts are back!"

"Mudsdale!" Hapu yelled and her steed galloped up to her. "Prepare for battle."

Several Nihilegos were floating towards the large group and Hapu yelled, "Stay back everyone!"

But Lusamine wasn't listening. She stepped towards the leading Nihilego, arms stretched wide.

"Come to mother," Lusamine whispered. "Come to mother."

The Nihilego engulfed her and together they transformed into the Mother Beast.

Lusamine felt a new surge of strength, but this time a different fire burned in her eyes. "COME MY CHILDREN! COME TO ME! TOGETHER WE WILL PURGE ALOLA OF THE ULTRA BEASTS!"

…

The Prowler joined her brothers in a forest.

The Breaker pounded his chest. "We are nearing full strength! Why do we not go after the Tapus!?"

"Because," the Prowler snarled. "We need our power back. Our original power!"

The Stalker's eight eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting we purge ourselves of our darkness!? This is us at our full power! We were weaker before the Tapus changed us!"

"No," the Prowler said, shaking her head. "We weren't. Don't you see? Our darkness gives us strength, but if we really want to reclaim Alola from the Tapus, we need to turn that darkness into light. Only then can we become the gods the people of Alola need."

Her black fur shimmered from black to gold, her purple spots changing to brown.

"If I learned anything from the Hero Born of Darkness," the Prowler said. "Is that one's past does not define who you are."

"But he died," the Breaker argued.

"Yes, he did," the Prowler admitted. "But he died taking out the Shadow. He saved Alola because it was right."

"How can we call ourselves the better Guardians of Alola if we only wish to kill the Tapus for our own personal gain!?" the Prowler growled. "We aren't doing this for ourselves! We're doing this for the one's we've sworn to protect! The people of Alola!"

"You're right," the Stalker sighed, and he returned to his normal forest green color. "We're doing this for the people."

The Breaker pounded the ground and returned to his normal black and red colors. "Very well. What about the Crusher?"

"I've already convinced her," the Prowler purred.

"Now," she said, getting serious. "We must proceed with the next phase of our plan."

"Are you sure though," the Stalker clicked worriedly.

"Yeah," the Breaker agreed. "That plan is highly dangerous."

"We have no choice," the Prowler said. "We must be ready to do anything for Alola."

She looked to the Moon. "Let it begin."

…

"They're breaking in!" Lillie cried.

I let my Ninetales back out and saw several Celesteelas breaking through our barriers. Explosions rang through the air as they fired their cannons.

Gladion's eyes were wide. "We're not going to win this one!"

"We have to try!" I yelled, running onto the battlefield with my Pokémon.

"Alex! WAIT!" I heard Robert yell.

Time slowed as I came to a sudden stop. A Celesteela was taking aim at me and I froze as the energy began to build up. It fired and I closed my eyes at blinding light, bracing for death.

"INCINERAZING ARROW!"

I was knocked back as an explosion ripped through the air, but I wasn't badly hurt. I whipped my head around and gasped. Standing at the forest's edge, flaming bow and arrow in hand, Arcanine at his side, was-

"Zeno," I whispered.

He grinned as his trench coat billowed in the night air. "Did you miss me?"

 **Oh my God would you look at that! He's alive! It's a miracle! This is absolutely wonderful….. You know, I'm going into hiding before one of you readers finds me and murders me. Toodles**


	56. Chapter 54: The Hero Reborn

I was dead. That much I knew.

I was surrounded by darkness, but when I looked up, I could see the Moon.

I looked at my hands. I was in no pain. Everything was peaceful.

 _"Do I have any regrets?"_

"No," I said aloud, but that didn't feel right.

"Yes?" I asked gingerly and immediately images filled my head.

I could see my friends, Hau, Robert, Lillie, Gladion, and…

"Alex," I whispered.

Then I thought of my Pokémon. Decidueye, my first partner in Alola. Lycanroc, the pup I rescued from Team Radiance. Gyarados, the once shiny Magikarp I also rescued from Radiance. Kabutops, the Kabuto who chose me. Mimi, the Mimikyu who everyone is terrified of. Mahina, the one I promised I would take care of and give a better life. and Arcanine.

"I saved you from those Night Hunters," I said, laying on my back, studying the Moon. "You and I buddy, we, no, we were partners."

I thought of Jessie, James, and Meowth. They were the closest thing to family I had and were always kind and loving towards me, even in those dark moments.

"Do I have any more regrets?" I asked.

I wanted to say no, but there was still something missing. I closed my eyes and tried to see. I cold see someone. Someone, someone from my past. Then it clicked.

"Giovanni," I realized, and I opened my eyes.

I sat up. Why Giovanni?

"I regret," I hesitated, afraid to voice it aloud. "I regret leaving him. I regret that I'm unable to go back."

I clenched a fist, but unclenched it, staring at my palm. "I regret not having the chance to try and change him."

"He loves me," I said with conviction. "In some twisted way I know my father loves me."

"I wish," I said, looking to the Moon. "I wish I had one more chance. Just one. s I can change him. I need to. I have to."

"Purpose. Good. That will make this a lot easier."

I lowered my gaze to see the Prowler standing before me, her golden fur lighting up the darkness.

I got to my feet, still dwarfed by the Prowler. "You're here? Why are you here? Why us your fur golden again?"

She snorted. "Seems like death has given you a lot of questions."

"So, I did die?" I asked. "This isn't a dream, or a vision?"

She shook her head. "No. you died doing your duty as the Hero Born of Darkness."

"Hero Born of Darkness," I repeated, the words not feeling right on my tongue. "You know, I don't feel like him anymore. The Hero Born of Darkness I mean. It's like…"

"Like that identity died with you," the Prowler finished. "Yes, I do believe you're right. You do seem to be different. More, free."

"Yeah," I said, liking that word. It felt right. "Free. I'm free. The burden has been lifted. The Prophecy is finished."

I looked at the Prowler. "So why are you here?"

"We're here to give you a choice," she said.

"We're?" I asked, then I heard the sound of a heavy weight being pounded upon the ground.

The ground I was standing on shook as a massive gorilla creature walked on his feet and knuckles to my right.

"The Breaker," I said in awe and his white face broke into a grin that was as wide as I was tall.

To my left I saw a giant forest green spider click his fangs together, moss hanging from his legs and body.

"The Stalker," I said, then I heard a swishing sound beneath my feet.

I looked down and found myself standing upon a glass floor. Through it, I could see a giant squid-like creature floating in the dark water, its giant yellow eyes staring unblinkingly at me.

"The Crusher," I whispered, then I looked back at the Prowler. "You're all here. The gods of Old have truly returned."

The Prowler dipped her head. "Yes, we have. But our fight with the Tapus is yet to come, and I suspect sooner rather than later."

I nodded. "Okay, what choice?"

She looked to her fellow gods in turn, then back at me. "Zeno, do you wish to have a second chance at life?"

Again, I saw images of my friends, Alex, my Pokémon, my family, and Giovanni.

"Yes," I said quietly, then louder, "Yes, I do. I have people I need to see again. I have something I must do as well."

"Good," the Prowler purred. "Because Alola still needs you Zeno."

Light poured from her and it enveloped me, warmth spreading through my body. The Breaker pounded the ground, the vibrations resonating through my body. The Crusher's eyes sparked with electricity and small jolts shocked my body. Then webs began to bind me, cocooning me. it felt as if I were buried.

…

Arcanine watched over Zeno's grave, the only thing he's done for days. And he plans to continue to stay here, Zeno's constant guardian.

Then the earth where Zeno lay beneath began to shake. Arcanine bounded forwards and immediately started digging. As he dug, golden light seeped through the dirt. Then it stopped.

…

I burst through the small layer of dirt covering me and was immediately assaulted by warm licking.

"Ack," I spluttered. "Stop! I'm alive now!"

The licking stopped, and I opened my eyes. Moonlight filtered through the top of the forest, allowing me to see Arcanine above me.

I broke into a grin. "ARCANINE!"

I hugged his warm furry neck and he rested his large head on my back. when I pulled away, I had to wipe away tears.

"It's good to be back," I said smiling.

I went to stand and found that I could. In fact, I didn't just feel alive, I felt better than ever. I even was wearing my tattered trench coat still.

"Huh," I said. "I was buried wearing this. Neat."

I climbed out of the hole and I looked down at it. "So the person walking on my grave is me."

I laughed. I felt different, but maybe that was a good thing. The darkness I carried throughout my whole life felt considerably lighter. I was no longer the Hero Born of Darkness.

"I am Zeno," I said. "Just Zeno!"

Then I remembered what the Prowler had said. That Alola needed me.

I looked at Arcanine. "Where is everybody?"

An explosion in the distance answered my question and I heard the unmistakable roar of an Ultra Beast.

"Alright then," I said, jumping onto Arcanine's back, my trench coat swishing. "Let's go Arcanine!"

We sped off through the forest and eventually onto a trail.

"Mahallo Trail," I realized and looked in the direction we were heading. "Then we must be heading to Iki Town."

As we neared the end of the trial, I could see Iki Town and the battle going on. I saw Alex running and a metallic Ultra Beast swiveling its cannon towards her.

"Oh no you don't," I said and jumped off Arcanine's back, my feet skidding along the ground.

I twisted my Firium Z and uncrossed my arms and crossed them in front of me. I made a billowing motion upwards and I could feel heat rising into the air. I held out my left hand as I reached behind my back with my right. My left hand grasped the air and a bow made of fire materialized within my grip. My right hand grabbed the shaft of an arrow, an arrow made of fire, and I drew back my bow.

"INCINERAZING ARROW!" I shouted and fired.

The streak of flames hit the Ultra Beast's energy blast and it resulted in an explosion that sent Alex crashing backwards. She seemed fine and she turned to look at me.

I grinned despite the situation. "Did you miss me?"

 **Shorter chapter yes, but it does give some useful insight on how Zeno comes back to life. But that's besides the point. Zeno's back, the Ultra Beasts still reign supreme, and the gods of Old are preparing for their showdown with the Tapus. Just what Zeno needs right now eh. I'll see you all next time. Toodles**


	57. Chapter 55: Fall of the Ultra Beasts

"ZENO!" I heard Hau yell, but I wasn't able to respond as a large, metallic Ultra Beast descended towards me, cannons blazing.

"Yeah," I said, firing two arrows in each cannon. "How 'bout no."

The resulting explosion nearly sent me flying backwards, but I managed to hold my ground.

As the shock wave faded away, a much, much larger version of the Ultra Beast was bearing down on Iki Town.

"Arcanine," I said, nocking another fiery arrow. "Flame Wheel!"

Arcanine sped forwards and I yelled to Decidueye, "Phantom Force him above it!"

Decidueye got over his shocked look and made a portal of darkness appear in front of Arcanine. He disappeared inside it and began to spin down towards the Ultra Beast from above.

I aimed towards Arcanine and fired. "INCINERAZING ARROW!"

The arrow hit Arcanine and he was engulfed in a massive circling vortex of fire. He slammed into the Ultra Beast and it careened to the side and crashed through Mahina Trail.

Arcanine bounded off the fallen enemy and came to my side. From what I could tell, the rest of the Ultra Beasts were hesitating.

"C'mon!" I roared, throwing my arms out wide. "Come and get me!"

After a moment, they flew off into the darkness.

"Now that's how-" I fell to one knee, the fire bow disappearing from my hand. "Okay, maybe I used a bit too much energy."

I then collapsed and the last thing I heard was someone yelling my name.

...

I opened my eyes, but immediately closed them. "Ugh, bright. Too bright. Am I dead again? Because that would be really disappointing."

I heard a laugh. "No Zeno, you're fine."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Acerola standing above me.

"Hey," I groaned, rubbing my aching head. "What are you doing here?"

Acerola smiled. "Helping the Ultra Beast Resistance Squad. And I'm the nurse."

"Zeno," I heard someone say softly and I turned my head to see Alex sitting in a chair near the bed I was laying in.

I sat up. "Alex."

Acerola stepped out of the room. "I'll be out here."

She closed the door to what I recognized as a bedroom now. The wooden walls were bare except for the window above the bed. The only furniture in here was the bed and the chair.

Alex stood and made her way to me as if in a daze. "It's... It's really you? You're... You're alive?"

I reached out and gently touched her hand. "Yes, Alex. I'm alive."

Tears sprung to her eyes and she crashed her lips onto mine and held me in a tight hug. I could taste her salty tears as I hugged her back, everything else fading away.

After what felt like forever, but too soon, Alex pulled away.

She dried her tears. "How are you alive?"

"The god's of Old," I said, remembering the encounter. "They brought me back."

She looked bewildered. "But I thought they were evil."

I shook my head. "I don't know much, but I think they're better now."

I didn't mention that they would be fighting the Tapus soon. That could come later.

Alex opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door bursting open with a crash. Hau nearly fell to the floor as he stumbled, but quickly regained his balance. He saw me and leaped.

Alex instinctively jumped backwards as Hau crashed into me.

"OW!" I complained as he gripped me in a hug.

"Don't you die on us ever again," he hissed in my ear and he pulled away.

He grinned like only Hau could. "Glad you're back cousin."

I grinned back. "Same here, cousin."

Lillie and Robert entered the room and Lillie looked overjoyed.

She wrapped me in a more gentle hug before pulling away. "Sorry, I couldn't contain Hau."

I laughed. "Seems like I gave you an impossible task."

Robert punched me gently in the shoulder. "Now that you're alive, I can rematch you."

"I do believe you can," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed to stand. "I'll warn you though. I wont go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you too," Robert said confidently.

"Okay," Gladion said, walking in. "Now that the whole gang's here, I think we would all like to know how you're alive and why you waited a whole week to come back."

"A week," I mused. "So it hasn't been that long."

Gladion raised an eyebrow. "We're waiting."

I nodded and told them everything I told Alex.

Gladion nodded when I finished. "The gods of Old huh. Strange."

I shrugged. "I'm just glad I'm alive."

He shook his head. "Well, you picked a heck of a time to be reborn. The Ultra Beasts are everywhere around Alola. And we don't know how we're going to stop them."

I stood. "Neither do I, but I will still fight. We can't give up hope."

Hau smiled. "There's the Zeno we all know and love."

A boy ran into the room. "Acerola says you guys need to come outside!"

I looked at my friends and we rushed out together. We left the house and saw Acerola leaning over a bloodied figure on the ground. It was Guzma.

"Guzma!?" I said, shocked. "What happened to you?"

"Those fucking bastards," he coughed up blood. "They surrounded me and gave all my Pokemon a good beating."

He groaned and looked at me. "Look kid, something's happening down in Hau'oli City. I don't know what, but I saw a crap ton of Ultra Beasts converging there."

Gladion grabbed a walkie-talkie from Acerola and spoke into it urgently.

"Hang in there Guzma," Acerola soothed. "We'll patch you up in no time."

He shook his head as he coughed up more blood. "No can do. I can feel the pain, but it's fading fast. I'm a dead man."

Then he gripped my arm. "Zeno. Give my Pokemon to Kukui. That bastard is the only one I'll trust them with. And tell him-!"

He coughed again and he closed his eyes. "And tell him I'm sorry."

I gripped his hand. "I will Guzma. I will. I promise."

One last grin appeared on his face. "The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. It's ya boy."

His hand went limp. "Guzma..."

I stood and let his hand fall from mine. "We're going to Hau'oli City and we're ending this."

Gladion came back over. "Tonight is when this all over. All the Ultra Beasts on the other islands are leaving and heading to the city. And guess what?"

"What?" I asked warily.

"Lusamine was seen on Poni Island," he said and Lillie covered her mouth. "And she merged with the Nihilego again."

Robert groaned. "Of course she did."

Alex nodded. "So we can assume she's calling all the Ultra Beasts to her?"

"Yeah," Gladion nodded. "But Hapu said Lusamine shouted something about purging Alola of the Ultra Beasts."

"So," Lillie said hopefully. "She could be helping us."

"It seems so," Gladion said.

"That doesn't matter," I said. "What matters is that they're all in the city. We need to go. Now."

Gladion nodded. "We'll leave in ten minutes. I'll see if anyone else will come with us. Zeno, get your Pokemon. We'll need their help as well."

I nodded and ran back into the house. They were all waiting by their pokeballs near the door of the bedroom. I held out my arms and they all crashed into me, minus Gyarados who I guessed was in his pokeball and Arcanine who stood regally as I fell.

I laughed. "Hey guys. I missed you all too."

Once we got ourselves settled, I looked at all of them. "I know I just got back, but the mission isn't over yet. We're going to Hau'oli City and take down all of the Ultra Beasts. You all in?"

They gave a resounding cry and I smiled. "Then let's get going."

...

I joined Alex by Iki Town's entrance, Arcanine by my side and the rest of my Pokemon in their pokeballs.

"You're different," Alex said, looking at me. "I don't know what, but there's something different about you."

I smiled sadly and looked at the rising sun in the distance. "I'm free from my darkness. I had no idea how much it impacted me truly, but now, without it, I feel free to be just Zeno. No more Hero Born of Darkness. Just Zeno."

She smiled, her blonde hair reflecting the sunlight. "And Zeno is who I want."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Oh good," Gladion said behind us and we separated quickly to see him smirking with Hau, Robert, and Lillie by his side. "Cause we're ready as well."

Alex blushed while I fought mine off. "No one else wants to help?"

He shook his head. "They're all too afraid. Acerola would come, but she needs to be here just in case."

I nodded. "Then let's be off. We don't have time to waste."

...

It took us half a day to get to Hau'oli City since every time an Ultra Beast popped up, we had to hide. When we reached the city, we saw a building far ahead of us topple over, a giant dust cloud billowing into the air. Mother Beast Lusamine rose from the rubble and roared at the swarm of Buzzwoles flying after her.

"C'mon," I said, hopping on Arcanine's back. "We need to help."

We sped off down the rubble littered street toward the fight and I shouted, "FASTER!"

I twisted my Firium Z and did the dance and the fire bow appeared in my hand.

I jumped off Arcanine's back and fired an arrow. "INCINERAZING ARROW!"

The arrow struck Arcanine's fur, sparking a raging inferno that surrounded him. It formed into an arrow shape as he streaked towards the Buzzwoles. He crashed into a couple of them and an explosion rocked the city. The Buzzwoles all fell to the ground, roasted. Arcanine stood panting next to a pile of them as I ran up to him.

I looked at Lusamine inside the Nihilego. "You in there Lusamine?"

She nodded. "I have a reason to fight this time Zeno. I know what I need to do."

As everyone came running up to us, she said, "I can get rid of all the Ultra Beasts. I just need you all to buy me some time."

We all nodded and Lusamine turned her head inside the Nihilego to look at her children. "Be safe you two."

Lillie nodded while Gladion grunted.

The collective roar of Ultra Beasts resonated off the buildings and we all turned towards the inner part of the city.

"Go," Lusamine said and her whole body began to glow violet. "I need at least fifteen minutes."

I nodded as I tossed out Mahina and Gyarados. "And you'll get those minutes."

...

Ten minutes in and we weren't looking too good. All our Pokemon were out and we were fighting for our lives.

"STOKED SPARKSURFER!" I heard Hau yell and his Raichu zoomed through a dozen Marsrushs, zapping them all into unconsciousness.

"Arcanine," I yelled. "Extreme Speed! Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

Arcanine sped through the mass of Ultra Beasts bearing down on us and tripping them over each other. Gyarados caused further mayhem by blasting beams of energy at them and ripping up the ground.

I dodged the limb of an Xurkitree and Mahina was there to tackle it. I rolled along the ground as arrows whizzed over my body at a Blacephalon, bringing it down before it could toss its head.

Once I got to my feet, I ended up next to Robert. "Hey, how's it hanging?"

"Hammer Arm!" Robert yelled. "Pretty good. You?"

"Just peachy," I said as we both dodged a staggering Trearchy.

I heard a scream and I looked to see Lillie and Alex surrounded by Stakatakas.

"Decidueye!" I yelled. "Double Team and Phantom Force!"

A dozen Decidueyes formed portals of inky blackness beneath the Ultra Beasts, where they fell through and reappeared above several other Ultra Beasts.

"ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

"BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE!"

I turned to see Hala, Nanu, and their Pokemon, Hariyama and Persian running to join the fight from another street. Hariyama's Z-move took down several Beasts while a huge black hole sucked in about a dozen of them, before spitting them out with a ringing explosion.

They stared at me in shock.

I grinned. "Glad you guys could make it! I'll explain later!"

They shook themselves before nodding and I noticed Nanu wince and he clutched his side. Deciding I'd worry about that later, I called Arcanine back to my side.

"One more time buddy," I said, twisting my Firium Z.

The fire bow appeared in my hand and I drew back an arrow. "INCINERAZING ARROW!"

Arcanine slammed into the horde of Ultra Beasts and the explosion nearly knocked me off my feet. I could feel my energy being drained, but I ignored it as I fired an arrow at a Trearchy.

Somewhere behind me, I heard Lusamine yell, "DONE!"

A pulling sensation formed in my gut and I turned around to see a huge Ultra Wormhole forming behind the Mother Beast.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Lusamine shouted at all of us and we all quickly obeyed.

One by one, the Ultra Beasts were being sucked into the wormhole as Lusamine hovered above it. My friends started cheering, but I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't know why until I noticed Lusamine struggling to stay in the air.

When all the Ultra Beasts disappeared into the wormhole, Lusamine sunk halfway into it, trying hard to not fall in.

"MOTHER!" I heard Lillie scream.

I ran forwards to stand next to everyone who stared at Lusamine helplessly.

"Lillie! Gladion!" Lusamine cried and tears rolled down her cheeks as her hair turned back to its golden color. "I love you both! Take care of each other!"

Then she was sucked into the Ultra Wormhole and it collapsed in on itself.

Lillie sank to her knees, sobbing, as Gladion stared, dazed, at where his mother had been. We had beaten the Ultra Beasts, but at a cost. Then something crashed into a building far behind us.

We all turned to look to see the Breaker struggling to lift himself out of the collapsed building as Tapu Koko flew towards him, body sparking with electricity.

 **And thus the reign of the Ultra Beasts has come to an end. Now comes the long awaited battle between the Tapus and gods of Old. Let them fight. Toodles**


	58. Chapter 56: Clash of the Deities

The Prowler stalked up the hill overlooking Heahea City. The sun beat down upon Alola as the battle between the humans and Ultra Beasts raged on at Hau'oli City. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the tropical air. After a thousand years, smelling Alola once more and seeing the sun was truly a miracle.

The Prowler looked to the East where the residents of Akala took refuge. They were appearing from a giant building and some began to notice her.

Laughter rumbled in her chest as she noticed they seemed to be in awe, not fear. _"Good. They can at least recognize I'm not an Ultra Beast."_

She sighed as she looked up at the sun. _"Just how much longer will I be able to feel your rays upon my fur?"_

The sun gave no answer, but that was alright. She knew even if she were to die tonight, she could at least count on Zeno to pick up the fight. He knew the truth, and if one did, so will others in time. The Tapus would fall, no matter what.

A streak of pink flew past the sun as it descended towards the Prowler.

She growled as Tapu Lele hovered a hundred feet out from her, over Heahea City. "Well, you've finally come Tapu of Death. I've been waiting."

"Prowler," Tapu Lele said in a mocking tone. "I may be the Tapu of Death, but you are certainly not the goddess of Life."

"I beg to differ," the Prowler growled as golden light radiated from her fur. "I'll show you who's more powerful Tapu. We will eradicate you and your siblings from Alola."

The Tapu's eyes narrowed. "So be it."

She fired a pink energy beam and the Prowler roared, energy pulsing from her fur and directing itself at the Tapu.

...

The Stalker waited on the side of Mount Hokulani, surveying the battlefield with his eight eyes. He had covered most of the northwestern part of Ula'ula with giant webs as strong as steel. He knew it would provide him with an edge against Tapu Bulu, but he didn't know for how long.

He settled himself on a web, glad that no wind was passing by today. He closed his eyes and waited. After what seemed like forever, his web vibrated slightly. His eyes opened and darted to the right as he saw an approaching Tapu Bulu.

He bunched his legs together, the sprang to the left as Tapu Bulu's glowing tail slammed into the side of the mountain, displacing huge chunks of rock. As he flew back towards him, the Stalker's hairs along his body bristled before shooting in all directions.

...

Hapu watched from atop Poni Canyon as the sea exploded, giant tentacles shooting out towards Tapu Fini. The Tapu shot barrages of blue light that were electrocuted by the blasts of electricity bursting from the water.

...

The Breaker pounded his chest as Tapu Koko hovered above the Ruins of Conflict.

"You gods won't win," Tapu Koko sneered. "We are stronger than you, more powerful."

The Breaker roared. "Then bring it on."

He jumped at the Tapu, fist pulled back, while Tapu Koko's body burst into electricity.

...

The Prowler roared in pain as she crashed into the hill. Her eyes glowed as she flung pieces of the hill at Tapu Lele with psychic power. She dodged them and fired an energy blast above the Prowler, bringing dirt and rock crashing down upon her.

After a moment of silence, the Prowler burst through the hill, a beam of golden energy blasting from her open maw. It struck Lele and blasted her into a building in Heahea. The god of Old lunged and raked her glowing claws along the Tapu's body. Lele responded by unleashing a bright light sending the Prowler crashing through the street, overturning discarded cars.

Psychic energy flowed through the concrete road, cracks splitting it apart. Huge chunks broke apart and were flung at Tapu Lele. She dodged them and fired a beam attack at the god of Old, who blocked it by ripping up the road in front of her as a shield. Smoke and dust billowed in the air and the Prowler jumped through it, fangs glowing.

Tapu Lele flew backwards just in time to avoid getting crunched on, flying high into the air. Then she turned her gaze to the frightened people of Akala hiding at the resort.

Lele's eyes narrowed. "You have a weakness Prowler and I know just how to exploit it."

"NO!" roared the Prowler, but the Tapu was already charging up energy.

...

The Stalker shot a ball of web at Tapu Bulu, who dodged it, and slammed into him. The giant spider winced in pain as his eyes glowed. Vines burst from the ground below and wrapped around the Tapu, flinging him away.

"YOU DARE USE NATURE AGAINST ME!?" Bulu roared and the vines whipped towards the Stalker.

The god of Old sliced apart the vines with his front legs and shot dozens of web balls. Several managed to hit the Tapu, weighing him down. The Stalker leaped over him, trialing a string of web. He twisted midair, wrapping the string around Bulu.

Bulu roared again and vines ripped apart the ground, shooting towards the Stalker. He sliced them away and shot a volley of hairs at the Tapu. They stuck to him, sapping away at his strength. Then, with a burst of power, Bulu broke free of his bonds and slammed his tail on the ground. Rumbling sounds echoed through the earth, leading to a crescendo, and the ground itself began to break apart.

...

The Crusher wrapped its tentacles around Tapu Fini, sending thousands upon thousands volts of electricity into her. The Tapu slipped free and commanded the waves to tower over the god of Old, crashing into her, sending her back under the ocean. The water churned as more tentacles grabbed Fini and dragged her under as well.

Down into the depths they went, struggling for dominance. With a low thud, they landed on the sea floor, sand billowing up, obscuring the battle. Vortexes of water circled around the foes, crashing into one another. Electricity sparked and discharged in a wide spread of energy, sending Tapu Fini crashing into the side of the continental shelf.

She swept out her hands and the water around her bubbled fiercely. The sea floor cracked as underwater volcanoes surged upwards. The heat crashed into both of them as the temperature began to rise drastically.

...

The Breaker punched again and again, each time hitting a tree as Tapu Koko dodged each attack. Finally, the god of Old pounded the earth, sending pieces of the earth skywards, several crashing into Tapu Koko.

He surged upwards and blasted a thunderbolt straight in the Breaker's chest, sending him flying through the trees and tumbling through the forest and crashing into a cemetery.

The Breaker looked at his surroundings with distaste. "I'd rather not fight here. That would dishonor the fallen."

"Tough," Tapu Koko said, rising from the trees, storm clouds gathering above him.

Lightning crashed all around the Breaker, forcing him back from the Tapu. The electricity ripped apart the ground, gravestones flying through the air. The combined force of the howling wind and lightning blasted the Breaker through the air. He crashed into the side of a building in Hau'oli City. He could see humans far across the city, no Ultra Beasts in sight.

" _So they won,"_ he mused as Tapu Koko surged towards him. _"Now it is our turn."_

...

The Prowler sprinted forwards, hurling herself in the direction of the blast of energy and she crashed to the ground, ripping apart more of the street.

"You made a grave mistake," The Prowler growled as she struggled to her feet, light pouring from her body. "You threatened the people of Alola. No guardian of Alola would do such a thing. I will not allow you to kill anyone!"

"Just try and stop me!" Tapu Lele screeched, firing more energy blasts.

The Prowler closed her eyes and the energy that poured from her surged forwards, creating a golden shield. The god of Old reopened her eyes, which were now pure light.

"Let it be known," her voice resonated through Alola for all to hear. "That I, the goddess of Life, have seen the cruelties done by the Tapus for as long as I have existed! I declare that they must be destroyed at all costs or Alola will surely fall!"

Power surged through her body that she had not felt for millennia, power that had been granted by Arceus himself. "My fellow gods of Old, we must rise and defeat the Tapus no matter what, so remember what we're fighting for! Remember who we are!"

...

The Stalker's mossy body glowed bright green as he felt more power, once granted by the creator of all. Vines surged from the ground and wrapped themselves around Tapu Bulu and flung him to the earth. Webs shot from his mouth, sticking to Bulu.

The Tapu roared as he zoomed for the Stalker, who lifted his front leg, and pierced the Tapu's body, running him through. As the Tapu died, his life force drained into the Stalker and he felt the power once taken from him return.

...

Lava burst through the sea floor as the Crusher blocked attack after attack. A wall of pressure slams into the god of Old, sending her crashing into the side of a lava vent. Pain erupted within her, but she surged forwards.

Wrapping her tentacles around Tapu Fini tightly, she blasted electricity all around her and a huge ravine split into existence beneath them. She sank into the boiling water below, dragging the Tapu down with her into the fiery depths.

...

The Breaker pounded his fists together, the shock wave smashing into Tapu Koko.

"I have had enough!" The Tapu roared and the ground below him erupted as a giant golden figure rose from the ground. "I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A GUARDIAN OF ALOLA!"

He closed his arms, turning into his tiki bird form as he landed on the figure's head. He swung a fist, punching the Breaker through several buildings.

The god of Old roared and launched himself forwards, grappling with the Tapu. Their hands were locked in each other as they both tried to push the other off, their heels digging into the ground. With a surge of strength, the Breaker roared and lifted the Tapu's Guardian form off the ground and slammed him into the road.

The Breaker raised a fist. "This time, we win."

He brought the fist down and Tapu Koko was no more.

...

Tapu Lele felt her brothers and sister die, and her eyes widened. "How is this possible!?"

The Prowler raised her head. "Don't you see Tapu Lele? Our strength doesn't come from our positions as gods or guardians, it comes from the need to protect the ones we've sworn to protect. And that is why you will die, here and now, so Alola can be safe once more."

"NO!" Tapu Lele screeched, zooming towards the Prowler, charging up an attack.

With a snarl, claws raked through the air, and Tapu Lele crashed to the ground, her body already fading away. Her life force returned to the Prowler as she looked to the sun beating over Alola.

"Once more," she said softly. "Alola can rest peacefully."

 **How was that for a battle? I hope ya all enjoyed and continue to support this story to its end, which is in 16 chapters. Man, what can I do in 16 chapters? Guess you'll all have to find out. Have a wonderful night/day. Toodles**


	59. Chapter 57: A Period of Rest

I sighed, leaning against a tree overlooking Hau'oli Cemetery. That is, what was left of it. People and Pokemon were working to get everything in order all over Alola. There were also plenty of graves to be made and filled.

I looked towards one grave in particular. Nanu's. We won, but he succumbed to his wounds a day after we located a Nurse Joy.

Acerola came up to stand beside me, looking down at the same spot as I, her eyes full of grief, but she also wore a sad smile. "Looks like his duty as Kahuna now falls to me."

I nodded. "Indeed. How are you holding up?"

She gave a small laugh. "Pretty well actually. I mean, he's still here isn't he? Just because one's body dies, does not mean the soul does as well."

She smiled at me. "And you're living proof of that."

I nodded. "I guess. Being dead was, strange, to say the least. I knew I was, but I couldn't stop thinking about living."

I sighed. "But maybe that's because I have too many regrets, too many things left unfinished."

Acerola put a hand on my shoulder. "Like Alex?"

"Yes," I said. "I never got enough time with her, nor with all of my friends. Or..."

I hesitated, not wanting to dwell upon my father at the moment.

Acerola respected my silence and turned to walk away, before turning back around again. "Oh, by the way. The Prowler has requested your presence in Hau'oli City. She wants to discuss something with you."

Nodding, I jumped down into the cemetery and walked through it, trying not to glance at the names of the deceased. Several people digging holes looked up at me as I passed, whispers of the Hero Born of Darkness following me out of the graveyard. I tried to not let it bother me, but I gripped a fist anyway. They thought of me as their savior.

 _"Maybe I am,"_ I thought, unclenching my hand. " _At least I'm not like I used to be."_

As I made my way through Hau'oli City, I surveyed the damage. All parts of it were damaged and little were salvageable. I figured the same could be seen around Alola.

 _"How'd it all end up like this,"_ I thought sadly.

"At least Alola still lives on," I said in a whisper. "At least the Shadow has fallen."

Eventually, I made it to the center of the city where I saw the Prowler, Breaker, and Stalker gathered.

I smiled. "What's up?"

The Prowler nodded her head at me. "We wish to talk Zeno. About Alola's future."

I nodded. "You are the Guardians of Alola again. Why do you need me?"

"We need you," the Prowler said. "Because you are the one who saved Alola. If not for your deeds, the Ultra Beasts and Tapus would've been the least of our worries."

I grimaced. "True, but if not for my friends, I could not have done it."

I looked up at them. "Just like how you couldn't defeat the Tapus without having a reason to fight."

"Zeno," the Breaker spoke. "We could only realize that because of your sacrifice."

"Whether you like it or not," the Stalker began. "You are the true savior of Alola."

"Therefor," the Prowler lowered her head to me, as did her brothers. "We owe you our greatest gratitude."

I grew uneasy. "Look, I don't need your gratitude. Bringing me back was enough. It also helped me realize things about my life that I never would have known otherwise."

"Look," I said, holding out my arms. "Just be good gods to Alola. That's all I and Alola needs."

The Prowler nodded. "It will be done Zeno, but we can do more than just that. It took us a couple days to store up our energy again, but now is the perfect time."

Her body began to glow as well as the other god's. Their light spread across the earth, which began to mend itself. All around me, Alola began to mend itself. Not the man made things sure, but Alola's nature reconstructed itself, making things a whole lot easier on rebuilding.

"That's pretty amazing," I said in awe.

The Prowler nodded. "We must take our farewell now Zeno. Alola should have time to rest in peace before we try and make ourselves more known."

I smiled. "I'm afraid I'll have to make my farewell too. I had a blast here in Alola, but I need to go home. I have to try and make things right."

"Good luck Zeno," she said as her body faded away along with her brothers. "May Arceus light your path."

"I hope so too," I whispered.

I brought out a pokeball and released Arcanine. "C'mon buddy. Let's find our friends."

...

After a half hour, we sped into Iki Town, which began to look habitable again. I got off and looked to see Hau gazing at Mahalo Trail, deep in thought.

I got off Arcanine and walked up to him. "What's on your mind."

"Huh," he said, taking notice of me. "Oh, nothing. It's just... I feel like everything's changing. We aren't the same people who started on our Island Challenge, not by a long shot.

"That reminds me," I said thoughtfully. "We haven't finished our Trials yet. I guess we've been so busy saving Alola, we forgot about it."

"Yeah," Hau agreed, then a smile split his face. "That's what we should do!"

He spun to face me. "With everything that's happened, the best thing we could do is finish our Trials and become Island Champions!"

"That's what I like to hear cousins," Kukui announced, appearing behind us. "Because I have great news."

"Huh?" Hau and I said together.

Kukui grinned. "I have the perfect way to lift everyone's spirits! And that's with Alola's Pokemon League!"

"SAY WHAT!?" Hau yelled in excitement.

I grinned. "No way. How?"

Kukui laughed. "I've been working on it for a while actually. Good thing it wasn't damaged at all during all the stuff that happened."

"There is a catch however," Kukui said, wagging his finger. "Only people who've completed the Island Challenge may enter as contestants."

Hau and I looked at each other. We both knew what we had to do now. Maybe I was going to leave, but that could wait for a bit. I started on this journey with my friends and I had to see it through to the end.

...

I found Alex by my grave, gazing at it intently.

"What was it like?" she asked quietly. "Being dead I mean."

I sat down next to her. "Honestly? Regretful."

She looked at me and I continued. "I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about everything I left behind. You, our friends, my Pokemon, and..."

"Giovanni," I whispered.

She rested her hand on my shoulder. "You want to try and change him, don't you?"

I nodded and looked at the treetops. "Is that too much too ask for? I know what he's done, I know that better than anyone. But..."

I gripped my fists. "I need to believe I can change him. He's my only blood related family. Maybe it's not possible, but I won't know until I try..."

Alex leaned against me, her head resting on my shoulder. "Zeno, do it."

"Huh?" I looked at her, surprised.

She smiled. "You have to do what you think is right, or what would you be in this world. Follow your heart Zeno, even if it leads you away from me."

I took her hand. "Alex, I may be leaving, but I won't leave you forever."

She nodded. "So when are you going to leave?"

"Not for a while," I said, a grin spreading across my face. "At least, not until the Pokemon League is over."

Alex's head shot up. "WHAT!?"

I laughed. "Yep. Kukui managed to set one up, but we need to beat the rest of our trials first."

"Then that means," Alex said thoughtfully.

I nodded. "Exactly. All we have left to do is finish the Grand Trial of Poni Island, facing Kahuna Hapu."

...

We made our way back into Iki Town to find Hau, Robert, Lillie, and Gladion waiting.

"Hey!" Robert yelled gleefully, pumping his fist into the air.

Gladion nodded at me. "So it's time to aim for the top?"

I grinned. "You bet. And I'm not going to lose."

Hau whooped. "Neither am I! I didn't spend my time at Aether just sitting around you know."

We had all gathered in a circle and I put my hand forwards. "We may not have all started this journey together, but we're finishing this together."

Alex placed her hand down over mine. "To the very end."

Hau was next. "No holding back."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Robert said as he placed his hand on ours.

"I'll cheer you all on," Lillie said, smiling.

Gladion was last. "Then let the final leg of our journey commence."

...

I walked through Exeggutor Island, breathing in the fresh ocean air. A path led up to the hill now and I climbed up it. Standing near the altar where the Sun Flute had been, was Hapu.

She smiled. "Well well. You finally made it Zeno. I was wondering when this day would come."

I nodded and unclipped a pokeball. "I want to finish what I started. Prepare yourself Kahuna Hapu, I, Zeno, have come to challenge you."

Hapu grabbed a pokeball. "Then let us begin."

Our pokeballs flew as light filtered out of them and I knew this would be a grand battle.

 **The battle starts next chapter folks. And yes, a new arc has started. The last arc. The Pokemon League Arc. Prepare yourselves for coming battles and see who'll win. Toodles**


	60. Chapter 58: The Final Grand Trial

"Use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados shot a beam of high pressured water at the Golurk, but it flew up into the air.

"Shadow Punch!" Hapu yelled.

Golurk flew at Gyarados, fist wrapped in shadows. It landed a square hit on the side of his face, knocking him to earth.

"Knock him down with Aqua Tail!" I shouted.

Water wrapped around Gyarados' tail as he swirled above Golurk and slammed it to the earth. Dust billowed skywards as Golurk crashed and Gyarados roared.

"Finish with Ice Fang!" I yelled.

Frosted breath flowed from his mouth as Gyarados' fangs glowed white. He lunged down towards Golurk, jaw wide open.

"Shadow Punch!"

Golurk launched himself back via jet propulsion and shot towards my Pokemon, his fist crashing into Gyarados' side.

"Hammer Arm!" Hapu yelled as I shouted, "Waterfall!"

Golurk's glowing fist slammed onto Gyarados' back, slamming him to the earth. When the dust settled, my Pokemon had fainted. I returned him and tucked his ball away. One down and I still had four Pokemon to defeat. This was going to be interesting.

"Alright then," I yelled, tossing out my next Pokemon. "Lets go, Kabutops!"

He clanged his scythes together and waited for my command.

"Rain Dance," I said, grinning as clouds gathered overhead.

Rain began down pouring and Hapu yelled, "Earthquake!"

I laughed. "Aqua Jet!"

Water droplets rose around Kabutops and wrapped him in a cocoon of water. He sped off like a rocket, avoiding the rising pieces of the earth as it quaked.

"Shadow Punch!"

"Dodge it!" I yelled. "Then use Liquidation!"

Kabutops swerved right to avoid Golurk's fist and slammed into him, mud splattering the both of them. Golurk stumbled and fell onto his back and Kabutops skidded next to him.

"Night Slash!"

Dark wind swirled around Kabutops' right scythe as he brought it down on the enemy Pokemon, fainting him.

Hapu returned her Pokemon and smiled. "I can see how you made it this far alive, Zeno. Now, show me more of the strength of you and your partners."

She tossed out a Gastrodon and shouted, "Mud Bomb!"

"Dodge!" I yelled.

Mud blasts spurted into the air as Kabutops swerved to dodge them, getting closer to Gastrodon.

"Liquidation!"

Hapu smirked. "Take it full on Gastrodon!"

I knew something was up, so I yelled, "Dodge!" but when he tried, he was pulled towards the Water/Ground type. Kabutops slammed into Gastrodon, but instead of looking weakened, she looked stronger.

"Not good," I said as Kabutops received a Mud Bomb straight in the face. "But maybe I could use this."

Blasted backwards, Kabutops skidded through the mud twenty feet away.

"Earthquake!" Hapu shouted.

"Get up and use Aqua Jet!" I shouted.

Kabutops shot straight for Gastrodon, the earth being ripped up around him. Hapu grinned and I grinned right back.

"Now," I shouted. "Night Slash!"

The Aqua Jet faded away as Kabutops flew at Gastrodon, dark wind streaming from the scythes. He slashed and Gastrodon flew backwards.

"Ancient Power!" I yelled.

Kabutops slammed a scythe into the ground and several rock fossils flew up into the air and shot towards the fallen Pokemon.

"Muddy Water!" Hapu ordered and a wall of muddy water crashed into the rocks, disintegrating them.

"Night Slash!" I yelled and Kabutops crashed through the water, scythes swinging.

"Mud Bomb on the earth!" Hapu shouted and the mud blasted skywards, knocking Kabutops away.

"Recover!" Hapu said and Gastrodon healed herself.

"I am not going through this," I shouted. "Stone Edge followed by Rock Slide!"

Sharp rocks swirled around Kabutops and he flung them at Gastrodon. Then he slammed his scythe back down into the ground and boulders erupted out of the ground and rolled towards the enemy Pokemon.

"Muddy Water!"

A wave of water cascaded forwards, breaking down most of the attacks, but several sharp stones and two boulders crashed into her.

"Before she can recover," I yelled. "Aqua Jet then Night Slash!"

Mud flew backwards as Kabutops shot off towards Gastrodon.

"Recover!" Hapu yelled, but it was too late as Kabutops slashed his scythes in an arc, Gastrodon flying back and fainting.

Hapu returned her and laughed. "Now this is what I'm talking about! I'm glad you're my first challenger Zeno. But now I know what you're capable of. Come on out, Flygon!"

The Ground/Dragon type appeared and roared.

"Start off with Boomburst!" Hapu commanded and Flygon unleashed a sonic scream and the ground rippled as sound waves traveled towards Kabutops.

"Dodge!" I yelled and Kabutops sped away in an Aqua Jet, but the sound waves burst in multiple explosions and Kabutops was sent flying.

He crashed on the ground and rolled a couple feet before coming to a stop as the rain overhead came to a stop.

I returned him and grabbed my third pokeball and threw it. "Let's finish this Decidueye!"

The Grass/Ghost type filtered out of his pokeball and drew back an arrow.

"Spirit Shackle," I shouted and the arrow dug itself into Flygon's shadow and he roared in pain.

"Leaf Blade!" I yelled and both of Decidueye's wings glowed bright green and he ran at Flygon.

"Sonic Boom!" Hapu shouted and I responded by yelling, "Slice through them!"

Decidueye jumped and swung his right wing, splitting the Sonic Boom in half. As he neared the ground, he tucked himself into a ball and rolled beneath a second Sonic Boom. As he rose to his feet, he split two more attacks and flew past Flygon, slashing as he went. Flygon crashed to the ground, face scrunched up in pain.

"Now," I said. "Sucker Punch!"

"Boomburst!"

Flygon opened his mouth and the sound attack resonated through the earth and exploded, sending both Pokemon flying.

"Dragon Tail!"

"Counter with Leaf Blade!"

Flygon flew at the Grass type and swung his tail down. Decidueye met the attack with a glowing wing and after a standoff, both flew back from each other.

"Dragon Rush!" Hapu yelled.

"Double Team!" I responded immediately.

Flygon rose higher into the air and a blue and red aura surrounded his body. He roared and launched himself at Decidueye, who just created several copies of himself. Flygon crashed into one, the impact taking out two more fakes.

"Leaf Storm!" I yelled.

All the Decidueyes flicked their wings and a storm of leaves blew straight at the enemy Pokemon.

Hapu threw out her gloved hand. "Fire Blast shield!"

Flygon lifted his head and breathed out fire and it spread in all directions, but remained close to the user. It looked like a fountain of fire and it burned all the leaves that blew at it.

"Now, channel that fire into a widespread flamethrower!" Hapu shouted.

Flygon lowered his head and blew out a huge flamethrower, wiping out all the Decidueyes.

"Huh?" Hapu said in confusion when the real Decidueye was nowhere to be found.

I smirked. "Now use U-turn!"

Decidueye rose out of his Phantom Force above Flygon and smashed into him and immediately was pulled back into his pokeball. I then tossed out Arcanine and yelled, "Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine was a blur as he raced past Flygon over and over, each time Flygon got knocked into a different direction.

Arcanine stopped a dozen feet away from Flygon, who looked badly damaged.

Hapu grimaced. "Earth Power!"

Flygon screeched and the earth around Arcanine began glowing red.

My eyes widened. "Extreme Speed out of there now!"

Arcanine raced forwards, but Hapu yelled, "Boomburst!"

As fast as Arcanine was, he couldn't outrun sound, especially since he was running right for it. The sound wave blasted him backward just as the earth exploded. Arcanine flew threw the air and crashed to the ground.

"Arcanine!" I yelled as Hapu shouted, "Don't let up! Earthquake!"

Flygon slammed his fist on the earth and the ground broke and shook. Arcanine was knocked back and forth as the rumbling continued and when it died down, he got to his paws, badly damaged and fury in his eyes.

"Alright then," I said, closing my eyes before reopening them. "Let's use that anger to our advantage. Use Outrage!"

Arcanine roared, a red aura surrounding him as his eyes flashed red. He charged forwards and within a second, was beside Flygon. He slammed the side of his body against his and turned and rammed into him. Flygon was knocked to the dirt and Arcanine grasped him in his jaw and tossed him. The Dragon type rolled in the dirt until he lay face-up, fainted.

"This is my final Pokemon," Hapu called out, returning her fallen Pokemon and sending out her Mudsdale. "If you manage to stop me here, you will have successfully completed your Island Challenge!"

"Then let's get to it," I called back, returning Arcanine and bringing back out Decidueye. "Here we come! Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye charged Mudsdale and Hapu yelled, "Iron Defense!"

Decidueye's attack glanced off Mudsdale at the exact moment the Iron Defense went up and Mudsdale reared up on his hind legs.

"High Horsepower!" Hapu shouted and Mudsdale brought his front hooves down with the full weight of his body, smashing Decidueye into the ground.

"Use Leaf Storm!" I yelled and a storm of leaves erupted around Decidueye's body and swirled upwards, knocking Mudsdale back a step. That's all we needed. "Leaf Blade!"

"Use High Horsepower until he's down!" Hapu commanded.

Mudsdale started bucking, limbs flying in all directions. Decidueye weaved through the limbs, slashing at his body. Eventually, a kick sent the Grass type flying.

"Get back up!" I yelled. "Double Team!"

"Earthquake!"

The ground quaked and I shouted, "Phantom Force!"

The real Decidueye threw himself backwards into a portal of darkness as his copies were wiped out.

"Keep up the Earthquake!" Hapu shouted.

My eyes widened as Decidueye, having nowhere else to come back to, appeared above the Ground type.

"High Horsepower!"

Mudsdale reared up on his front legs and shot out his back ones, slamming them into Decidueye. He crashed onto the ground, looking weaker than ever.

"Let's finish him Mudsdale!" Hapu yelled, holding up her left arm, revealing her black Z-ring.

She clipped a light brown Z-crystal into place and twirled before planting her right hand on the dirt and left hand in the air. "TECTONIC RAGE!"

The ground opened up beneath Decidueye and he fell through.

"NO!" I shouted. "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

As fast as I could, I clipped my Decidium Z into place and began the dance, letting the energy flowing off of me connect to Decidueye, who I could feel burning up. "SINISTER ARROW RAID!"

Dozens of arrows flew out of the hole with an explosion just behind them. They flew in an arc and landed on and around Mudsdale, each one setting off a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Decidueye lay on the ground, burnt and smoking. I looked at Mudsdale and saw him on his side, fainted as well.

I returned Decidueye and closed my eyes. "Good job. Now get a good rest. We have a Pokemon League coming up and I want you there right alongside me as we win."

I tucked his pokeball away into my trench coat and walked up to Hapu. "Thank you for this battle."

She shook her head. "It is I who should be thanking you. After all, you were my first challenger. Here, take this."

She handed me a Z-crystal. "It's called a Groundium Z. With it you have now officially completed your Island Challenge and became an Island Champion."

I held it fondly. "To be honest, I never actually thought I would make it this far."

I clipped it onto my Z-ring and smiled. "I hope you're ready Hapu. Because by now my friends should have finished their Grand Trial with Acerola and now they'll be coming for you. I'll warn you, they're pretty strong."

Hapu laughed. "I plan on it. Now get going Zeno. The Pokemon League awaits. The Professor should be waiting for you at Seafolk Village to tell you where it is."

I nodded. "Farewell for now, Hapu."

She smiled warmly. "I'll be rooting for you."

I grinned and turned to begin my walk back through the island to the boat.

I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. _"This is it. My final challenge awaits."_

I reopened my eyes. _"Here I come."_

 **The Pokemon League is so close now. Man, I'm just excited just thinking about it. Will Zeno prevail or fail? Who knows. Until next time my faithful readers. Toodles**


	61. Chapter 59: Traversing the Mountain

I breathed in the cold air of Mount Lanakila. I turned my gaze skywards seeing man-made structures far up the mountain.

"Four stadiums cousin," Kukui had said when I had gotten back to Seafolk Village, holding up four fingers to me. "Each one is designed based off a Tapu, though the design's are going to need remodeling."

He had shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "Then we have the fifth stadium. That's where the final battles will be held. Seven rounds in total. The last four will be a battle of six vs six Pokemon."

He turned to face the ocean. "Zeno, I've watched you since the very beginning. I want you to know I'm proud of you. Go, to Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula. You're friends will finish their battles with Hapu in the meantime."

I breathed out, watching my frosted breath float away. This was it. The final stretch.

I took a step forwards, then another. I reached the platform at the base of the mountain and pressed the button in the middle. A gate rose to surround me as the platform rose into the sky. It stopped about a fourth of the way up where the rest of my journey would be through the mountain.

As I stepped into the frozen cave, I reflected back on my journey. I had made it so far, it was kinda unbelievable. I remembered landing in Alola with only Growlithe by my side.

I took out Arcanine's pokeball and let him out, his warmth keeping away the cold. "Come on buddy. Let's finish this, together."

Side-by-side, we walked through the mountain, slowly climbing our way up.

I could remember running into Hau, literally.

"Hah," I smirked to myself. "Who knew at that moment we would go through so much together."

I remembered picking Rowlet as my starter and having my first Pokemon battle in Alola with Hau and his Popplio. I saw Lillie there, watching our battle, worried about their well-being.

I saw Alex, coming towards me, demanding a battle. Who knew we would have grown so close even so soon after Willow's death. I remembered being saved by Tapu Koko as I protected Nebby.

I looked at my black Z-ring, something usually meant for Kahunas only. A gift from the Tapus. Then came the festival, where Hau and I faced off and when Growlithe and I had pulled off a victory, we were both chosen to become Island Challengers.

I could see the battle between Alex and Robert at the Trainer's school, two rivals that I had to surpass, but also two friends I would hold dear to me.

I didn't know how it happened, but I ended up travelling with Hau, Lillie, Alex, and Robert. I'm glad things turned out that way though.

We journeyed together to our first Trial and from there our Grand Trial with Kahuna Hala. By that time I had befriended Rockruff by saving him from Team Radiance. I saw Hau fall into the waves where I had to rescue him. I could feel the presence of the Haunting, ready to rip us all apart. I had rescued Magikarp from Team Radiance as well, who lost his golden scales in the process.

I could feel the rush as I battled Robert and as Hau and Alex faced off. I remembered being at odds with Gladion when we first met and I could feel the sense of dread when I first heard the Prophecy. I saw the flames of Volcarona when I fought her in my trials atop Wela Volcano. I had caught the Kabuto that had clung to me, somehow sensing something in me that I couldn't.

I clutched my heart as I felt the pain of losing Alex and Lillie down beneath the Tapu's ruins. I heard the tale of Alola and fought off both Team Skull and Team Radiance to protect Konikoni. We had then journeyed to Aether without Lillie and Gladion and witnessed the coming of an Ultra Beast.

I remembered the battle between Lt. Surge and getting arrested straight after. I had to live through my past crimes that night before being tricked into believing my friends were going to be poisoned. I nearly died that night, but my deal with the Shadow made me stronger and I was able to save my friends, but at the cost of many deaths.

I had tried to kill myself by falling off the mountain to kill the Shadow, but Arceus had stopped me and purged the Shadow from my mind. I remembered facing down Guzma and reuniting with my friends, who didn't forsake me even after seeing the darkness within my soul.

I could feel the joy of finding out Arcanine's mother was alive and bringing Mimi along my journey.

I clenched a fist as I felt the immense pain of reliving Willow's death all over again. I had battled my way through Po Town to rescue Lillie only to find out her mother had taken her captive. We had stormed Aether Foundation where I faced off against the Queen herself. I had taken in Mahina and helped her through her trust issues.

I could still feel the taste of Alex's lips on mine as we shared our feelings on Exeggutor Island. We had then summoned Lunala and faced off one last time against Lusamine. After returning the light back to that foreign world, we were taken down by Team Radiance and I was captured by Cassandra and brought to Ark City.

I felt the determination coursing through my body as I took her down, only for the Shadow to rise in the form of Shadow Ultra Necrozma. I remembered overcoming my darkness and truly embracing my role as the Hero Born of Darkness. I sacrificed myself to destroy the Shadow and save Alola. However, Alola was still in danger and the gods of Old resurrected me to help prevent the fall of the region.

I stopped at the mouth of the cave exit, looking at the bright light seeping through. "We've come so far Arcanine. Who knew we would end up meeting each other all the way back in that cave in Kanto and end up becoming the best of partners."

Arcanine licked me and I laughed while rubbing his furry head. "Yeah, I know. Time for sentiments for later."

I took a deep breath. "Let's do this buddy. Together, till the very end."

And we took the last steps of our journey into the light.

 **A little throwback to Zeno's journey through Alola. Now it's time for the fun to begin. Toodles**


	62. Chapter 60: Before the Battles

I rested my head on the back of the couch inside the Pokemon Center. This center was undoubtedly one of the biggest in the region despite being so far up, but that was most likely due to it being the PMC for the Pokemon League. A hotel was being constructed within the mountain itself, but the project would take another year to finish. In the meantime, trainers competing in the tournament stayed inside the PMC, while spectators either stayed in Tapu Village, where an express elevator took them all the way up, or they camped out on the snowy mountain.

I looked around. Only a couple trainers were lounging about in the lobby and one in particular was an eyesore with that afro. I turned my gaze to the TV mounted above the main desk where Nurse Joy stood. The only thing on was about the Pokemon League, which since it was a huge deal, it made sense for it to be the only thing on.

The newsman on screen was talking to the camera, the main stadium in the background. _"The day before Alola's first Pokemon League is due to start and people from around Alola are already flocking to Tapu Village. Even foreigners have already shown up, excited to see this once in a lifetime event. We also heard reports that Mr. Goodshow himself is to make an appearance..."_

The doors to the PMC buzzed open and the roar of the snow outside got my attention. I looked and saw Hau, Robert, and Gladion walking through, dusting snow off.

I rose to meet them. "Took you long enough. I've been here for hours."

Hau shivered. "Would've been here sooner, but who knew the mountain would be so big and confusing."

Gladion coughed. "Hau got us lost for a bit. The girls here yet?"

I shook my head. "No, weren't they with you?"

Robert smirked. "They were, until Alex decided she had enough with Hau's "perfect sense of direction" and went off with Lillie."

"Hey," Hau said pointedly. "I found the way here."

"After taking the scenic route," Gladion said and held up a white Z-crystal. "He led us way offtrack we found an abandoned trial site. This thing was in a large cube of ice, but I guess it was worth it."

"See," Hau said. "You should be thanking me for thanking me, not griping about how long it took."

"Yeah," Alex said, walking into the center with Lillie in tow. "Not gonna happen."

She smiled when she saw me. "Sorry we're late. Would've been sooner if it wasn't for a certain imcompetent person."

She smacked Hau on the head and he groaned. "Oh come on, lay off will ya?"

He then perked up. "By the way, where do we sign up for the tournament?"

I jerked a thumb at Nurse Joy. "Better hurry. Last I checked there were only fourteen available spots."

Hau's eyes widened in alarm. "NO WAY!"

He ran at full speed towards Nurse Joy who looked a bit overwhelmed when Hau started talking rapid fire.

Lillie sighed. "Someone better go rescue her."

"On it," Alex said, prepping her arm, before walking up to Hau, knocking him on the head, then began chatting with the nurse.

"We'd better sign up as well," Robert said and he and Gladion joined Alex.

When everything was settled, night approached, not that we could really tell due to all the snow.

Hau moaned as he stretched out on a couch. "Jeez. How are we supposed to do the tournament with all this snow?"

Robert looked up from the pamphlet he was reading. "Well, the weather is supposed to calm down by tomorrow morning, but even if it doesn't, it says here the stadiums are equipped with special dome mechanisms. They just rise up and enclose the stadium. They even have heaters."

Gladion nodded. "They're going all out for this."

"And that's why this is so awesome," Hau said, lifting his hand up in the air. "I can't wait for the battles."

He sat up. "Hey Rob, does that tell you how the battles will play out."

"Yeah," he said, flipping back a couple pages. "Right here."

We all sat forwards in our chairs and couches to listen.

Robert cleared his throat. "It says the tournament will start out with the standard elimination rounds. 128 trainers randomly matched with someone and will participate in a one v one Pokemon battle."

Alex nodded. "Sounds about right. It's to weed out the ones who won't cut it."

"It will take the duration of the whole day," Robert said. "And the battles will take place in all five stadiums at the same time. Then the next day we move onto three v three rounds which will last for three days split into three rounds. Then we get a day of rest before the quarter finals, semifinals, and the finale start and finish within the last three days, each a full six v six battle."

I whistled. "Seven days of battling with only one day of rest. This is going to be grueling."

"Maybe," Hau said excitedly. "But it's going to be so worth it when I win."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "And who said I would let you?"

Gladion leaned forwards. "No one can beat me and Silvally."

"I beg to differ," I said confidently, holding up my Master Ball. "You know, I hope we're matched against each other sometime in the last three days. I wan't to properly beat you."

He smirked. "You can try."

"Question," Lillie said. "Where are the stadiums anyway? I didn't see them on the way up."

That stopped everyone. We all looked at Robert who was frantically flipping through pages.

"No need," said a voice and Kukui walked up. "The four smaller stadiums are set up around the side of the mountain while the main stadium is closer to the peak, farther up the trail from here."

"Really," Hau said in disbelief. "But I didn't see it."

"You wouldn't have," I said. "Not with the snowstorm going on that is."

Kukui nodded. "That's right cousin. And good thing too. I want it seen only when the time is right."

He waved us goodbye and headed for the PMC doors. "I look forward to the spectacular battles ahead."

And with that, he was gone.

I got up and stretched. "Well, it's getting late. I think we should all turn in."

"Where are we sleeping?" Hau asked.

I held up a keycard. "Us guys got a room together."

I took a second keycard and tossed it to Alex. "You and Lillie have one together as well."

She caught it and nodded. "Thanks."

Hau snatched the keycard from my hand and ran. "Last one there get's the worst bed!"

I sighed while Robert laughed. "He doesn't even know what room to look for does he?"

...

I was once more surrounded by darkness. Everything around me was hidden by inky shadows. I closed my eyes, feeling a presence. _His_ presence.

"How are you still here?" I asked, opening my eyes to see the Shadow before me.

He chuckled, his red eyes less malicious. **_"A primal being such as I can never truly die. Though, we can be stopped, as you did."_**

He leaned back and the shadows formed to make a chair that he sat in. **_"I am defeated. You saw to that. Now, I may never rise again."_**

"Good," I said, turning my back on him. "I've had enough of you and your games."

He laughed. _**"Oh Zeno, one day you'll understand something."**_

I stopped. "And what is that?"

He chuckled again. ** _"One day you will fall, Hero Born of Darkness."_**

I whirled around, enraged. "Don't call me that!"

His eyes lit up with delight. **_"Ah, I see you left that part of your life behind. Let me help you out Zeno, just this once, but only because you beat me."_**

He stood and walked until he stood over me. **_"Your journey is not yet over."_**

"I know that," I said, glaring.

He shook his head. **_"No, you don't. You think you left that part of your life behind, but that's a lie. You have many more trials ahead of you and one day you'll find that one enemy you can't defeat. And when that day comes, you will come face-to-face with your true enemy."_**

I stumbled back. "No, don't even try this! I won't be fooled!"

He regarded me with cold, red eyes. **_"When all seems hopeless Zeno, we will meet again."_**

His form faded away into the darkness and I was left once more within the shadows.

I breathed in and out and clenched my fist. "So be it then."

"You hear me!?" I shouted. "I won't be defeated! I will conquer any challenge that awaits me! Just like what I did with you!"

I felt something curl around my leg and circle it's way up. The air around me thickened and I couldn't breathe. The shadows faded away and was replaced by a pulsing violet color. I could hear a swirling noise, like something was moving through thick liquid. I could see something moving in and out of view in the pulsing light, a dark shape, twisting and curling around me.

 _"Hero Born of Darkness,"_ a raspy voice said as my body seized up. _"You may have come out victorious with the Shadow, but the same can not be said for me. I look forward to when we meet on the fields of chaos."_

...

I woke in a cold sweat. I looked at my hands and gripped them.

 _"Why,"_ I thought. _"Why is it always me?"_

 **Only twelve more chapters to go people. Jeez, I can't believe I made it this far. Well, time to enjoy it while it lasts. Toodles**


	63. Chapter 61:Alola's Pokemon League Begins

I stepped out of the PMC into the cold morning air. The snow had stopped before sunup and now I could plainly see up the hill was a huge stadium. People were already gathered in a huge line at the entrance, buying tickets.

"Woah," Alex breathed next to me as everyone joined me outside.

"What she said," Hau said, gawking at the size of it.

"We're supposed to battle in their!?" Robert asked, surprised, then rubbed his jaw. "I might have to adjust my strategy a bit. I kinda need a smaller stadium."

"Then hope to be placed in one of the other four," I said. "They're the smaller ones."

"Come on," Gladion said, pointing towards an entrance off to the side where a smaller line was forming. "That must be the trainer's entrance."

Hau looked at Lillie. "You fine on your own?"

She nodded happily. "Don't worry. I'll save you a seat."

She winked and left as Hau's face fell. "She doesn't think I can win."

I slapped him on the back. "Cheer up Hau. You know she's kidding."

He perked up. "You're right! I'm going to win this thing!"

With that, he ran to join the smaller line.

"Come on," Robert said, running after him.

We joined the line and after several minutes, were admitted into a large room where all the competitors were. I could see that afro kid with a male Meowstic on his shoulder as well as a guy in red leather with large spikes lining his suit. His large spiky red hair stuck above his head with white spiky hair over his face. A Pokemon stood at his side as well with a huge spiky shell on its back.

The spiky guy noticed me and walked over, what appeared to be a smile on his face, but it looked more like a smirk. "Well well well. It's Zeno, is it? The name's Ryuki. I watched your battle with Lt. Surge. Quite a spectacular show."

Ryuki's Pokemon lumbered up next to him and he slapped it's back between the spikes. "This here is Turtonator. He was fascinated as well, most particularly by your special Lycanroc, who was able to speed away that paralysis. I do hope we get the chance to fight."

Hau butted in. "Not if I'm the one you face. Then you'll go down."

Ryuki scowled. "What, a runt like you, beat me? Unlikely."

He turned around dramatically and went across the room along with his Turtonator.

"He's certainly an interesting character," Alex commented.

Gladion nodded. "He's a rock star. He goes around regions, preforming in his solo band, and as a part time hobby he competes in Pokemon Leagues. I'm not surprised he's here."

"Now that you mention it," Robert said, scratching his head. "I think he played once in my hometown. I never did go see it though."

Hau was cracking his knuckles. "I'll show him who's stronger."

Someone clasped him on the shoulder and we all turned to see Hala."

"Gramps!?" Hau said in shock. "What are you doing here!?"

He boomed with laughter. "I couldn't miss this chance to compete. Besides, maybe we can finally battle each other at full strength."

Hau grinned and pumped his fists. "You're going down Gramps. Count on it."

Kukui walked into the room and everyone stood at attention. "Alright, I think this is everyone."

He held out his arms. "Alola! Today starts the first ever Pokemon League in Alola! I want to see some fantastic battles out there from everyone!"

He gestured to the door he had walked through. "Go out there and form a couple rows! Match-ups for the preliminary rounds will begin shortly!"

He walked back through and everyone followed. At some point I was separated from my friends, but that hardly mattered at this point. Bright light hit us as we walked onto the dirt field, a huge battlefield set up in the middle. The stands were filled to the brim, a loud applause filling the air. Below a giant screen was the top box where Kukui stood with a Braviary perched next to him. To his side sat a small old man with a long white beard with a backwards cap on.

Kukui held a microphone up to his mouth and spoke when all the competitors had gotten in eight rows of sixteen. _"Welcome, people of Alola and foreigners alike to Alola's first ever Pokemon League Conference! This is a tremendous point in Alolan history and I'm glad you're all here to see it! Now give it up for all the participating trainers!"_

Another huge round of applause shook the stadium and Kukui waited a moment before speaking again. _"Now, I could stand here and continue to talk away, but we all know what we came here for! Look to the screen everyone to see the first match-ups!"_

128 cards bearing pictures of all the competitors flipped over on the gigantic screen and began shuffling. After ten seconds, they flipped over in sets of two. I scanned hurriedly and saw that Hau was paired up with a surfer guy and then I spotted mine. Surprised, I saw that I was going to battle Acerola.

I scanned the rows until I spotted her and she gave me a small wave.

 _"A trial captain,"_ I thought. _"No, Kahuna. This battle isn't going to easy."_

I put a hand on Arcanine's pokeball. We weren't going to lose this early on.

Kukui pointed towards the screen. _"And there are the match-ups for the preliminary rounds! The color outlining each pair will tell you what stadium you'll battle in!"_

I looked back at mine and Acerola's and saw that a green hue outlined our cards.

 _"The Bulu Stadium,"_ I thought. _"We're battling in the Southeastern stadium then."_

 _"Trainers!"_ Kukui boomed. _"Please go to the respective stadiums and you'll be given your scheduled battle!"_

The rows split into five groups, one of which stayed put while the other four went to the four corners of the stadium where large doors had opened. I followed my group over to the Southeastern corner and Robert hurried to join me.

"Hey," he said. "This is it. It's really starting."

I grinned. "Yes it is."

Once we were in the other stadium, I could see the stands were just as filled with people as the last one.

"First up," a referee wearing white shorts, a black shirt, and a whistle on his neck, stepped forwards. "We have Robert Aspen and Zoe Hendrickson. Everyone else wait along the sides of the stadium."

Everyone shuffled off as I clasped Robert on the shoulder. "Good luck man. You got this."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Once we were all out of the way, the ref went to stand in his position next to the battlefield. "This is a one on one battle between Robert Aspen from Aspertia City and Zoe Hendrickson from Olivine City. No Z-moves are allowed during the preliminary rounds. Let the first match begin!"

He blew his whistle and Robert threw out his Snorlax while Zoe, a black haired girl, tossed out a Ampharos.

"Start this off with Chip Away!" Robert yelled and Snorlax's body glowed as he lumbered towards the Electric type.

Zoe threw out her hand. "Counter it with Power-Up Punch!"

Ampharos' fist right fist glowed and she slammed it into Snorlax's stomach, knocking him back a step.

"Keep up the assault," Zoe yelled encouragingly.

"High Horsepower!" Robert shouted and Snorlax slammed into the Electric type with all his strength.

Ampharos wobbled for a second, before toppling over.

Zoe looked astonished and Robert pumped his fists into the air. "I knew all that extra time honing your physical attacks would pay off!"

The ref held up his hand. "Ampharos is unable to battle! Robert Aspen is the winner!"

The crowd roared as Robert and Zoe shook hands before stepping off the battlefield. After that, the battles went quickly. From what I could tell, there were only a few notable trainers, including that dark skinned kid with the afro. He and his Meowstic won their fight with ease. Finally,

"Next up we have Zeno from Melemele Island and Acerola from Tapu Village," the ref yelled. "Begin!"

"Alright Arcanine," I shouted. "Extreme Speed!"

"You know that won't work," Acerola called out. "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it," I yelled and Arcanine shifted to the right and the ball of shadows crashed into the dirt. "Now use Crunch!"

His mouth glowed as he came to a sudden stop, biting down on Gengar's body.

"Get him off with Sucker Punch!" Acerola yelled.

Gengar swung his fist and Arcanine was knocked backwards, but a faint red aura surrounded his body.

"Big mistake," I said. "Flame Wheel!"

Arcanine spun into a ball of fire and slammed into the Ghost type, sending him flying.

"Get up and use Hypnosis," Acerola commanded.

Gengar hovered into the air and shot a psychic beam at Arcanine.

"Extreme Speed," I shouted and Arcanine sped away, dodging the attack.

"It's all or nothing," I thrust my hand forward. "Flare Blitz!"

Arcanine roared and flames enveloped his body. The fire grew in intensity until it gave off a blue hue. He charged Gengar and slammed into him, an explosion erupting from the point of impact. Smoke rose into the air and when it finally settled, Gengar had fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Zeno is the winner!"

Amidst the roaring of the crowd, Acerola and I walked up to each other after returning our Pokemon and shook hands.

"You would've made Nanu proud," I said.

She smiled. "Thank you. Make sure to win."

I nodded. "Will do."

We walked off the battlefield and after a couple more matches, the ref shouted, "The match-ups for tomorrow will be shown on screen!"

Everyone turned to the screen hanging near the top of the stadium and 64 cards started shuffling. When they stopped, I searched desperately and located Hau, Alex, and Gladion's cards.

I grinned. "So they all made it."

I kept looking and saw my next opponent. It was a guy of about seventeen with wild blonde hair.

Robert came to stand next to me. "We made it to the second round."

"Was there any doubt," I laughed. "Now come on, let's meet up with the others."

Once back at the PMC, we found Alex, Hau, Lillie, and Gladion waiting for us.

I smiled. "Glad to see you all made it. That just make this more fun."

"Heck yeah it does," Hau pumped his fist into the air. "I made it through so easily!"

Alex gave Gladion a sideways glance. "But Gladion here was definitely the fastest battle. He took down his opponent, a Bewear, in one strike. It was over literally in a second."

He smirked. "What can I say. Silvally is unbeatable."

"I beg to differ," I said confidently, then I held out fist. "Let's all win our second rounds, got it?"

One-by-one, we all fist bumped.

After a while of hanging out, I noticed Hau had wandered off. I found him outside the PMC, snow lightly coming down.

He leaned against the wall next to the door. "Do you think I have a chance?"

I stood next to him, watching the flakes come down. "Of course you do. Honestly, you're the one I'm most worried about beating me."

He looked at me. "Seriously? What about Gladion?"

I smiled. "He'll be a challenge, but I think he relies too much on Silvally's strength to be a real threat. You were always the joker, but ever since, well, the battle at Aether, you seemed stronger, much more confident."

"So yeah," I said, looking at him. "I am serious."

Hau smiled and held out his hand. "Keep winning till we can battle Zeno. I want to be the one to beat you."

I shook it. "Likewise."

I put an arm around his shoulder and steered him to the doors. "Now let's get inside. We need to rest up for tomorrow."

 **The first rounds are over. Now onto the seconds. Will Zeno and his friends move on or will they be stopped here? Find out next time. Toodles**


	64. Chapter 62: The Second Round

"Turtonator," Ryuki roared, throwing his hands out in front of him and I could clearly see claws on the ends of his fingers. "Dragon Pulse!"

The Blast Turtle Pokemon fired a beam of energy that blasted the Mandibuzz into the side of the stadium, creating a crater in the wall.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle," the ref called out. "Ryuki is the winner!"

Ryuki gave a boisterous laugh. "I expected more from the Alolan Island Champions!"

He walked off the battlefield, returning his Turtonator, and shouldered Hau aside as he rejoined the competitors.

Hau scowled by me. "That guy. Ugh, he rubs me the wrong way."

I nodded. "I know what you mean. One of us better beat him in the upcoming rounds."

"Next up, Hau from Iki Town and Caren from Snowbelle City!"

Hau took his place at one end of the arena and Caren took up the other end. Despite the cold weather, she wore simple shorts and a t-shirt, her brunette hair tied in a ponytail and an icicle earring in her left ear.

"Come on out Garchomp," Hau yelled and brought out his Dragon type.

"Let's show them our Kalosian spirit," Caren tossed a pokeball. "Let's go, Avalugg!"

"An Ice type," I murmured. "Not good for Hau's Garchomp."

"Battle, begin!"

"Garchomp," Hau yelled. "Start this off with Sandstorm."

"Nullify it with Hail!" Caren countered.

Garchomp slammed a claw into the dirt and a raging wind of sand rose into the air, but quickly subsided as hail pounded onto the battlefield. Garchomp winced in pain as the ice balls hit him.

"Use Dig," Hau called out and Garchomp dove beneath the ground.

"Use Blizzard on the ground around you," Caren yelled and Avalugg froze the ground in a wide circle around himself.

The ice cracked behind Avalugg and Caren shouted, "There! Ice Fang!"

Avalugg lumbered around and prepared to bite on the surfacing Garchomp.

"Fire Fang!" Hau yelled and Garchomp burst out of the ground, his maw on fire.

The Dragon type curled his body over Avalugg to avoid the Ice Fang and bit down on the Ice type's body, fire spreading rapidly.

"Get him off with Rapid Spin!"

Avalugg tucked his legs in and began spinning rapidly, throwing Garchomp off of him.

"Now use Avalanche!" Caren shouted and chunks of ice hurled out of the ground and collided with Garchomp.

"Come on," Hau yelled. "Get up! Use Sandstorm!"

A desert wind whipped up around the Dragon type and the arena was filled with flying sand.

"Disperse it with Hail!" Caren yelled and a new wave of hail dispersed the sandstorm.

"NOW!" Hau shouted and Garchomp burst out of the ground behind Avalugg.

"Use Blizzard below you!"

Avalugg bent his head and unleashed a howling wind of snow and ice that ricocheted off the ground and slammed into Garchomp mid-jump. He fell to the ground, fainted.

"Trainer," the ref called to Hau. "Bring out your next Pokemon!"

Hau returned his Pokemon and threw out Metagross. "Alright then. Use Bullet Punch!"

Metagross sprung forward and smashed a leg into Avalugg, sending the Ice type toppling over.

"Keep up the pressure," Hau yelled. "Meteor Mash!"

Before Caren could say a thing, Avalugg was knocked unconscious.

Caren returned Avalugg and sent out her next Pokemon. "Let's go, Bisharp!"

The Sword Blade Pokemon clanged his metal arms together and stood at the ready.

"X-Scissor!" Caren yelled and Bisharp sprung forwards, his arms crossed and blades glowing.

"Iron Defense!" Hau yelled and Metagross boosted his defenses right before Bisharp landed his attack.

"Now," Hau shouted. "Hammer Arm!"

"Stop it with Metal Claw!" Caren ordered and Bisharp raised his arms and Metagross' Hammer Arm slammed into them.

"Toss him back!" Hau yelled and Metagross slammed his leg down, a shock wave sending Bisharp back a couple feet. "Now use Earthquake!"

Metagross roared and slammed his front two legs into the ground and an earthquake rippled through the ground, ripping up the battlefield. Bisharp leaped up to avoid the cracking earth but Metagross was suddenly above him.

"Meteor Mash!" Hau roared.

Metagross tucked his legs in and his whole body glowed. He spun towards Bisharp, gaining momentum, and slammed into him, sending both of them crashing to earth.

"Don't give up!" Caren yelled. "Night Slash!"

Bisharp's blades glowed black and he sprang to his feet.

"Bullet Punch!"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Metagross repeatedly punched Bisharp in the chest, sending him rolling backwards.

"Finish him with Earthquake!" Hau yelled and Metagross' attack sent Bisharp flying.

He crashed next to his trainer, fainted.

Caren sighed and returned him. "Well then, I didn't think it would be this difficult to win in Alola."

She grinned. "Then this means I can go all out."

She threw out her last Pokemon and an Abomasnow entered the arena, hail suddenly pounding down along with it.

"You know something," she said, pulling the icicle earring from her ear. "Sometimes it does pay to have a gym leader for a father. Now let me show you the power of a gym leader in-training."

She gripped the earring tightly and it began to glow, ribbons of blue and white energy connecting her and Abomasnow. "Unleash the frigid storm within! Abomasnow, MEGA EVOLVE!"

Abomasnow roared as a ball of light engulfed him before disappearing, revealing Mega Abomasnow.

Hau took a step back in disbelief. "No way!"

"Here we come!" Caren yelled. "Blizzard!"

Abomasnow roared and he blew a storm of snow and ice towards Metagross who was being pushed back.

"Push back!" Hau shouted. "Bullet Punch!"

Metagross surged forwards, legs glowing.

Caren grinned. "Sheer Cold!"

Abomasnow blew a pure white wind at Metagross and when it touched him, he instantly froze in a sheet of ice. After a few seconds, the ice broke and Metagross fell, fainted.

Hau returned Metagross, a look of confidence on his face. "Well then, one Pokemon left each. We can still win."

He tossed out his Raichu and shouted, "Electric Terrain!"

An electric field sparked into existence, the hail zapped into non-existence.

"Discharge!" Hau yelled and Raichu unleashed a dome of electricity that cascaded into the Ice type.

Caren shot out her arm. "Don't let him overtake you! Ice Punch!"

Abomasnow lunged forwards, fist glowing.

Hau grinned. "Speed Swap!"

Suddenly, Abomasnow gained super speeds and crashed headfirst into the wall of the stadium behind Raichu.

"Speed Swap!" Hau yelled and Raichu zoomed into the sky.

"Thunder!" Hau roared as Caren yelled, "Get up!"

Clouds formed above the Electric type and a bolt of lightning hit him and he shot it at Abomasnow using his tail. The bolt of lightning hit Abomasnow and the Ice type roared in anger.

"Ice Shard!" Caren shouted and Abomasnow shot shards of ice at Raichu.

"Dodge," Hau ordered and Raichu flew past the ice shards. "Use Psychic!"

Raichu ripped up the ground around Abomasnow with psychic energy and hurled the stones at the Ice type. Abomasnow roared as it smashed the ground apart and rushed towards Raichu.

"Sheer Cold!" Caren yelled and Hau held up his Z-crystal. "I don't think so!"

He swung his arms and did the dance and shouted, "STOKED SPARKSURFER!"

Raichu glowed with power as he zoomed towards Abomasnow just as he unleashed his Sheer Cold!"

"GO RIGHT THROUGH IT!" Hau roared and Raichu's output of electricity discharged the Sheer Cold.

He zoomed past Abomasnow and an explosion of electricity sent Abomasnow flying backwards. He slammed into the stadium wall again, his mega form fading away before fainting.

The ref waited a second, then raised his hand. "Abomasnow unable to battle. Hau is the winner!"

Hau cheered along with the crowd as he hugged his Raichu. Caren sighed and smiled as she returned her fainted Pokemon. They walked up to each other and shook hands. W

When Hau came to stand by me, I fist bumped him. "That, Hau, was amazing. You took down a mega!"

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I got lucky."

I shook my head, chuckling.

Before I could say anything else, the ref yelled, "Up next we have Zeno from Melemele Island and Vincent from Akala Island!"

I cracked my knuckles. "Alright then, my turn."

I took my spot on the end of the battlefield, the blonde haired trainer named Vincent on the other end.

I unclipped a pokeball from my trench and tossed it. "Battle time, Lycanroc!"

Vincent unhooked a pokeball from his belt and shouted, "Electrify the battlefield, Magnezone!"

"Begin!"

"Alright then," I yelled. "Start off with Accelerock!"

Lycanroc sped towards Magnezone and Vincent said, "Tri Attack!"

Magnezone spun its magnets and three orbs of electricity, fire, and ice formed. They shot towards Lycanroc, but he weaved between them as they hit the ground behind him.

"Rock Tomb!" I shouted and Lycanroc skidded to a halt and howled, huge boulders shooting out of the ground behind him and falling down on Magnezone.

"Destroy them with Magnet Bomb!" Vincent yelled and Magnezone destroyed the incoming rocks.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" He cried and Magnezone fired a beam of metallic energy.

"Dodge," I said. "Then use Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc leaped out of the way and fired a dozen jagged stones at the Steel type. Some caused damage, but most bounced off.

Vincent smirked. "You won't get far with just a Rock type! Use Discharge!"

Magnezone unleashed a dome of electric energy and Lycanroc was carried by the electric currents and slammed to the ground.

I laughed and Vincent looked shocked.

I grinned as Lycanroc rose to his paws. "Just because we're at a type disadvantage doesn't mean we'll lose! Accelerock!"

Lycanroc sped for Magnezone and Vincent said, "Prepare Magnet Bomb for a close range attack!"

I smirked. "Now, Brick Break!"

Lycanroc jumped above the Magnet Bombs and slammed his glowing tail down on the steel Type.

"WHAT!?" Vincent yelped, surprised.

"Fire Fang!" I shouted and Lycanroc bit down on Magnezone's metal body, flames spreading from his mouth.

"Shake him off!" Vincent yelled as I shouted, "Stone Edge from the ground!"

Jagged rocks jutted out of the ground and slammed into the underside of Magnezone, sending both Pokemon flying into the air.

"Slam him to earth with Brick Break!" I shouted and Lycanroc spun his body mid-air and his glowing tail slammed Magnezone to the ground, a small dust cloud billowing upwards.

"Discharge!" Vincent cried desperately, but I yelled, "Finish with Rock Tomb!"

Huge boulders slammed on top of the Steel type, smothering the Discharge. The rocks cracked and fell off, revealing a fainted Magnezone.

"Magnezone is unable to battle," the ref shouted. "Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!"

Vincent grumbled and returned his Pokemon before sending out a Vikavolt. "Guillotine!"

Vikavolt opened his jaws wide and they glowed white. He zoomed towards Lycanroc and shut them around his body. He shook the Rock type violently, then threw him at my feet.

I grimaced as I returned him. "If that's how you wan't to play it-"

I tossed out Arcanine. "Let's take him out quickly! Extreme Speed!"

"Dig," Vincent yelled and Vikavolt dove beneath the earth.

"Now that's just cheating," I grumbled. "Arcanine, blow him out of the earth with Flamethrower!"

Arcanine stopped at the hole Vikavolt made and breathed flames down into the tunnel. A dozen feet away Vikavolt was blown out of the ground riding a plume of fire.

"Heat Wave," I yelled and Arcanine slammed his paws on the earth, heat rolling off his body and cascading towards the Bug type.

"Acrobatics," Vincent shouted and Vikavolt zoomed away from the Heat Wave. "Now bind him with String Shot!"

Vikavolt shot a string of web that wrapped around Arcanine, mummifying him.

"Flame Wheel!" I shouted and the web burst into flames as Arcanine spun towards Vikavolt.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Nice try!" I shouted. "But these charades end here!"

Arcanine burst through the electric attack and slammed into Vikavolt, a fiery explosion sending the Bug type flying. He crashed to the earth, fainted.

Vincent looked a bit angry, but he kept his cool as he returned his fainted Vikavolt.

He threw out an Alolan Golem. "Stone Edge!"

The Golem's back sparked with electricity as sharp stones rose out of the ground and were launched at Arcanine.

"Dodge with Extreme Speed!" I yelled and Arcanine zoomed out of the way.

Vincent held up his wrist and clicked a brown Z-crystal into place. "Let's finish him Golem! CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

"You too Arcanine," I said, activating the Arcanium Z. "INCINERAZING ARROW!"

Arcanine's body burst into flames as a gigantic rock beared down onto the battlefield.

"Launch yourself off the stadium wall!" I yelled.

Arcanine ran and leaped off the stadium wall. He landed on the side of the huge rock and ran full speed up the side of it. As the rock slammed to earth, Arcanine slammed into Golem and a huge explosion rocked the stadium. When the dust settled, both Pokemon lay on the battlefield, fainted.

The ref raised his hand. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Zeno still has one Pokemon left so he is the winner!"

The crowd cheered as we returned our fallen Pokemon.

I walked up to Vincent and shook his hand. "Thanks for the battle. Quite impressive to take down Arcanine."

He smiled. "Thanks. I hope we can battle again one day."

"Maybe," I said and we walked off the battlefield.

...

I rested on the couch inside the PMC lobby, exhausted. "You know, some days I feel like I'm the one battling."

"Tell me about it," Hau said on the floor, too lazy to actually get on a chair.

Alex sat upright next to me. "Look! The match-ups are here."

All eyes turned to the TV mounted above Nurse Joy's desk where the next pairings were being shown.

"Wow," Robert said. "None of us are battling each other yet."

I nodded as I found my opponent. It was that dark skinned kid with the afro and Meowstic. Shouldn't be too much of a challenge.

 **Things seem to be going easy for our heroes in the Pokemon League. But for how long I wonder. Till next time ye faithful readers. Toodles**


	65. Chapter 63: The Third Round

I sat on the far edge of the mountain, my feet dangling off the steep side. The sun was rising, its light shining down on Tapu Village. I looked farther out to the ocean and watched the movement of the waves.

Alex sat beside me. "What are you doing?"

I leaned back on my hands. "Remembering."

"Remembering what?" she asked.

I smiled. "Our journey. It all started for me when I arrived here and now it'll end by me leaving. It's been one heck of a time and I don't want it to end."

Alex put her hand on my shoulder. "Everything comes to an end at some point. And you have something you need to fix, right?"

I nodded. "I probably don't have a chance, but I have to try don't I?"

She leaned against me. "Yes, you do. You deserve that chance after all you did for Alola."

I clasped her hand with mine. "I don't want to leave you Alex. Please know that."

She rose and looked me in the eye. "I already do."

She leaned in and kissed me. I held her close, remembering our whole journey together.

I parted from her and met her gaze. "When this is all over, we will see each other again. I promise."

She hugged me. "I'll hold you to that."

...

I walked up to the battlefield, one hand holding a pokeball.

"For our first battle we have Zeno from Melemele Island and Seth from Anistar City," the ref raised his hand. "Trainers, bring out your first Pokemon!"

"Come on out, Decidueye," I yelled and brought out my starter Pokemon.

Seth threw a pokeball. "Let's go, Aegislash!"

"Battle begin!"

"Spirit Shackle!" I yelled as Seth shouted, "King's Shield!"

A glowing shield appeared around the Steel/Ghost type and the arrow bounced off it.

Seth threw out his hand. "Now use Shadow Sneak!"

Aegislash switched into its Blade Form and melted into shadows, zooming behind Decidueye.

"Ominous Wind!" I commanded and Decidueye whirled around, swinging his wing, a fierce ghostly wind blowing outwards in an arc.

Aegislash was slammed backwards and I shouted, "Keep at it! Sucker Punch!"

"King's Shield!" Seth yelled and Decidueye's glowing wing clanged off the shield. "Now use Night Slash!"

Aegislash switched forms and uppercutted Decidueye with a glowing blade.

"Not good," I growled. "Use U-turn!"

"Don't let him land that hit," Seth shouted. "Shadow Sneak!"

Aegislash appeared behind Decidueye and struck him in the back. The Grass type crashed into the dirt and skidded a couple of feet.

"Night Slash!"

I gritted my teeth. "Phantom Force!"

Decidueye fell through a hole of shadows and Aegislash slammed into the spot where he had been.

"Power Trick!" Seth ordered before Decidueye appeared above Aegislash.

"U-turn!" I yelled and Decidueye crashed into the Steel type before being sucked back into his pokeball.

I quickly threw out Mimi. "Shadow Sneak!"

Mimi appeared behind Aegislash and slammed into him.

"Now use Shadow Claw!" I shouted as Seth yelled, "Iron Head!"

"Dodge!" I ordered and Mimi twisted her small body over Aegislash's sword, slashing at his body as she went.

"Aerial Ace!" Seth commanded and Aegislash whipped around, slamming into Mimi's body.

Mimi's costume's head went limp and I yelled, "Will-O-Wisp!"

Small blue flames shot from beneath Mimi's costume and passed through Aegislash, burning him.

"Power Trick," Seth ordered. "Then use Iron Head!"

"Not so fast," I yelled. "Shadow Ball!"

The ball of shadows slammed into the Ghost type and blasted him backwards.

"Finish with Shadow Sneak!" I shouted and Mimi slammed into Aegislash, who fainted.

"Aegislash is unable to battle!" the ref called. "Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!"

Seth sighed, but smiled. "As expected of the famed Hero Born of Darkness. Now, let's crush them, Krookodile!"

He sent out the Ground/Dark type, who snarled at Mimi, making her quiver in fear.

"Intimidate can be so useful," Seth called out. "Sand Tomb!"

Krookodile stomped on the ground, a tornado of sand swirling around Mimi, causing her to crouch in pain.

"Use Dig!" Seth shouted and Krookodile dove beneath the ground.

"Wood Hammer on the ground!" I yelled.

Mimi jumped into the air and slammed her glowing tail on the ground, the shock wave rippling the ground. Krookodile burst out of the ground, unsteady on his feet.

"Play Rough!" I commanded.

Mimi jumped towards Krookodile, but Seth shouted, "Crunch!"

Krookodile opened its maw wide and snapped down on Mimi. He reopened his maw before snapping it shut again. When he released her, she had fainted.

I returned her and sent out Decidueye again. "Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye's wings glowed and he charged the Ground type.

"Foul Play!" Seth yelled and Krookodile's body was covered in dark energy.

He jumped at Decidueye and the two crashed into each other, both flung backwards upon impact.

Decidueye regained his balance, so I yelled, "Leaf Blade again!"

"Assurance!" Seth shouted and Krookodile's claws glowed.

The two launched at each other, matching each strike with wing and claw.

When they finally were knocked back by each other, both were bruised and breathing heavily.

"Finish him!" Seth yelled. "Earthquake!"

"One last chance," I shouted. "Brave Bird!"

Decidueye jumped and soared towards Krookodile, his whole body covered in a blue aura. The ground was ripped apart as he flew and he slammed into the Ground type, causing Krookodile to slam into the stadium wall behind Seth.

Seth returned his Pokemon while I did the same. We then threw out our last Pokemon.

"Come on out, Gyarados!"

"Let's go, Meowstic!"

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Alright then," I shouted. "Let's end this quickly! Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados shot a high pressured beam of water at Meowstic and Seth yelled, "Up into the air!"

Meowstic's eyes glowed and he lifted himself up to Gyarados' eye level, which made the Water type angry.

"Use Psychic!" Seth yelled and Meowstic took control of Gyarados' body and slammed him to the ground.

"Hurricane!" I ordered and a howling wind erupted around Gyarados.

"Thunderbolt!" Seth shouted.

Meowstic fired the bolt of electricity and it entered the hurricane, the electricity zooming through it and zapping Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokemon roared in pain as Meowstic kept up the assault.

"Not good," I murmured. "Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados let loose a beam of energy that cut through the fierce winds and blasted into Meowstic.

"Now use Aqua Tail!" I yelled.

Gyarados slammed his tail on the earth as he flew up and circled before slamming his glowing tail on Meowstic.

"Psyshock!" Seth yelled and pellets of psychic energy collided with Gyarados.

"Dragon Rage!"

"Disarming Voice!"

The Dragon and Fairy moves collided and burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Hydro Pump!" I shouted as Seth yelled, "Sucker Punch!"

Meowstic appeared in front of Gyarados and punched him in the face, stopping the Water move.

"Psychic!" Seth shouted and Gyarados was once again slammed to earth.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Ignore the pain!" I shouted. "And use Outrage!"

Gyarados' eyes flashed red as a red aura surrounded his body. He flew up towards Meowstic, ignoring the electricity zapping him. He body slammed the Psychic type and twirled, hitting him with his tail.

"Now finish with Brutal Swing!" I roared and Gyarados used his full weight to slam Meowstic to the ground.

A dust cloud billowed up and Meowstic couldn't be seen.

Seth closed his eyes, before opening them. "Giga Impact!"

Meowstic burst through the cloud of dust surrounded by energy, zooming towards Gyarados.

"No you don't," I yelled. "Hyper Beam!"

An explosion rang out through the air and Meowstic fell to earth, fainted. Gyarados roared to the heavens above as the crowd cheered wildly.

After returning Gyarados, I walked up to Seth and shook his hand. "Good battle."

He nodded. "Likewise. It was certainly the hardest battle I ever had to fight."

We bade each other farewell and walked off the battlefield.

...

Back at the PMC, we all waited for the next match-ups to come in. The next four rounds would consist of full teams and tensions were high.

Hau was gripping his fists tightly. "Come on come on."

Robert was biting his teeth while Gladion just stood in a corner, eyes closed and arms crossed.

Alex gripped my hand tightly as the TV buzzed to life. The match-ups were here and-

Hau gasped and I sat up a little.

Alex looked at Robert. "Looks like it's our turn to fight each other."

He grinned. "Looks like it might be time to use the ace up my sleeve."

Gladion walked up beside me. "Look's like you're fighting Kahili."

"Who's Kahili?" I asked.

Hau answered. "One of the most successful of Island Champions. She's both skilled at golf and Pokemon battles. Her flying type Pokemon are said to be some of the best. I heard Kukui talking about making her an Elite Four member if she's not crowned as Champion during the tournament."

I raised an eyebrow. "Looks like I got my work cut out for me."

"Only sixteen people left in the running," Lillie said. "It's amazing you all made it this far."

We all looked at Alex and Robert and Gladion said, "But one of us won't."

 **On that cheerful note, I'll bid you all farewell. Till next battle folks. Toodles**


	66. Chapter 64: Round 4 Pt 1 Alex vs Robert

Following the crowd into the stadium, Lillie, Hau, Gladion, and I got seats on the south side. The first battle of the day would consist of Alex against Robert, then later mine, Hau, and Gladion's battles.

Hau was munching on a hot dog. "Now this is high quality food for high quality entertainment."

Lillie nudged him. "Their battle hasn't even started yet."

He looked at her with his mouth full, confused. "So?"

Lillie sighed and I turned my attention to the arena below. All battles would take place inside the big stadium now on a slightly larger battlefield.

Once the crowd settled, the ref walked onto the field and pointed to the door opposite of where we sat. "Our first trainer of the day is Alex from Oldale Town!"

Alex walked onto the battlefield as the crowd cheered for her.

"And coming in on the opposite side we have Robert from Aspertia City!"

Robert waved at the crowd as he came into view, though where we sat we could only see the back of his head.

The ref waited a moment for the pair of them to get into position before shouting, "Trainers, bring out your first Pokemon!"

"Battle time, Incineroar!" Alex yelled, throwing out her starter Pokemon.

"Show your strength, Stoutland!" Robert shouted, tossing out his Pokemon.

"Battle, begin!"

"Start this off with Cross Chop!" Alex commanded.

Incineroar crossed his arms and they glowed brightly.

Robert grinned. "Bring it on! Thunder Fang!"

Stoutland reared up, it's mouth sparking with electricity. As Incineroar closed in, Stoutland bit down, the air exploding with electrical energy. A cloud of dust billowed up and Stoutland was forced out of it by Incineroar, who seemed unaffected by the electrical attack.

Alex gave a feral grin, matching her Incineroar's. "Throat Chop!"

Incineroar lunged forwards, paw outstretched.

"Take it," Robert yelled.

Incineroar jabbed his glowing paw into Stoutland's throat and the Big-Hearted Pokemon staggered backwards.

"Now," Robert shouted. "Reversal."

I grinned to myself. Looks like he was taking a page out of my book.

Stoutland slammed into the Dark type, sending him flying away.

Alex grimaced. "Double Kick!"

Incineroar jumped at Stoutland, kicking out his legs.

"Roar!" Robert shouted and Stoutland gave a ferocious bark, sending the Fire type back into Alex's pokeball. Immediately, Alakazam was brought out.

"Use Crunch!" Robert commanded and Stoutland lunged, fangs bared.

"Psycho Cut!"

Alakazam floated above Stoutland and fired slashes of psychic energy at him.

"Psychic!" Alex yelled and Alakazam lifted Stoutland up before slamming him to the ground.

Robert clenched a fist. "Giga Impact!"

Stoutland barked and launched into the air straight towards the Psychic type.

"Compress the air around him," Alex ordered.

Alakazam waved his spoon and psychic energy appeared all around Stoutland, slowing him down.

"Now bring him down to earth!" Alex yelled and Stoutland was slammed onto the battlefield, kicking up a cloud of dust.

When he didn't get up, the ref raised a hand. "Stoutland is unable to battle! Trainer, bring out your next Pokemon!"

Robert sighed as he returned his Pokemon. "Alright then."

He threw a pokeball. "Come on out, Muk!"

Alex's face hardened. "Shadow Ball!"

"Poison Gas!" Robert shouted.

The arena was filled by the poison gas and Alakazam fell to the ground, wheezing.

"Dispel it with Dazzling Gleam!" Alex yelled and Alakazam's body glowed brightly, only to be dampened by the thick smog.

"Use Crunch!"

Muk appeared next to Alakazam and bit down hard on the Psychic type.

"Energy Ball!" Alex shouted desperately.

Alakazam shot the green ball of energy, but it sparked into nonexistence when it hit the Poison type.

"Knock Off!" Robert shouted and Muk raised its goopy arm and slammed Alakazam onto the ground.

Alakazam didn't get back up, so the ref yelled, "Alakazam is unable to battle! Trainer, bring out your next Pokemon!"

Alex returned her Pokemon and threw out Incineroar. "Cross Chop!"

The Fire type launched forwards, slamming into the Poison type. Muk went flying backwards and Incineroar launched into the air.

"Flamethrower!" Alex yelled and Incineroar shot a huge stream of fire from his belt, resulting in the poison gas exploding in a chain reaction.

Muk was sent flying into the air and Alex shouted, "Double Kick!"

Incineroar swung both feet down, slamming Muk back down to earth. The Fire type landed next to him, snarling.

"Gunk Shot!" Robert commanded, but Incineroar simply stepped out of the way to dodge.

"Lift him up and use Darkest Lariat!" Alex yelled and Incineroar hefted up the Poison type by the mouth.

He began spinning fast, his whole body glowing with darkness, eventually launching Muk into the stadium wall, a small crater formed.

"Muk is unable to battle!" the ref called out. "Bring out your next Pokemon!"

Robert grinned as he returned Muk. "I think now's the perfect time for my secret weapon!"

He threw up an Ultra Ball. "Let's turn this battlefield into a raging ocean, Wailord!"

The massive behemoth of a Pokemon landed on the battlefield, shaking the entire arena.

Alex's eyes went wide. "You didn't!"

Robert folded his arms proudly and looked up at Kukui in the top box. "Hey Professor, now's the time to use what I suggested!"

Kukui nodded and pressed a button. The areas where Robert, Alex, and the ref stood began to rise so they were high up.

"What!?" Alex yelled in shock.

"This is it!" Robert shouted, a wild grin on his face. "Wailord, use Surf to flood this arena!"

Water began pouring out from beneath Wailord and his mouth, flooding the arena. Incineroar was slammed into the side of the arena, gallons of water cascading into him.

Alex returned him as small pieces of land floated to the surface.

Hau finished his second hot dog. "Woah, Kukui went all out when making the League."

Lillie nodded. "He sure did."

Alex tossed out her third Pokemon, Lurantis. The Grass type appeared on one of the dozen platforms, Wailord somewhere beneath the torrent of water.

"Keep your guard up," Alex called out to her Pokemon.

"Water Spout!" Robert yelled, then Alex shouted, "Jump!"

Lurantis jumped at the last second as Wailord's Water Spout tore up the piece of land.

"Razor Leaf!" Alex yelled and Lurantis shot dozens of razor sharp leaves as she landed on another piece of land.

A deep bellow could be heard beneath the water as the Grass move made contact.

"Bring her in with Whirlpool!" Robert commanded.

The water began churning at the center of the arena, pulling in the pieces of land.

"Sunny Day!" Alex yelled and Lurantis shot a ball of fire above the arena where it hovered, acting as a mini sun.

The land pieces smashed into each other, knocking Lurantis off balance.

"Surface and use Hydro Pump!" Robert shouted.

Wailord appeared above the water and shout a high pressured beam of water at the Grass type.

"Solar Blade!" Alex yelled and Lurantis swung a beam of green energy down, blocking the Water move.

"Use Bounce!"

"Petal Blizzard!"

Wailord bounced into the air and fell down upon Lurantis, who managed to steer the massive Pokemon into the water with a storm of leaves. The resulting wave sent the land pieces floating away and Lurantis fell into the water.

"Now's our chance," Robert shouted. "Use Water Pulse!"

"Deflect with Solar Blade!" Alex yelled.

The water around Lurantis was blasted apart as she fired a Solar Blade in the air, the Water move never reaching her.

"Water Spout!"

"Propel yourself out with Petal Blizzard!" Alex commanded and Lurantis flew out of the water atop a storm of leaves.

The Water Spout connected with Lurantis midair, sending her back down towards the water.

"Solar Blade!" Alex yelled and Lurantis used the momentum created by the move to veer right and land on a piece of land.

"Knock her back in the water!" Robert roared and Wailord surfaced a little and was bearing down on Lurantis.

"Jump onto his back!" Alex shouted. "Then use Solar Blade!"

Lurantis leaped and rolled onto Wailord's back.

"Dive!" Robert yelled and Wailord began to submerge.

"Jump off the stadium wall to gain height," Alex yelled. "Then blast him away!"

Lurantis jumped off his back and ricocheted off the stadium wall. As she began to slow, she fired swung a Solar Blade down, striking the water in the middle. The energy rippled through the water, evaporating it. Wailord was tossed against the side as Lurantis fell.

"Leaf Blade!" Alex roared as Robert yelled, "Surf!"

Lurantis slashed along Wailord's side with a glowing arm before crashing onto the barren ground, fainted. Wailord groaned, fainted as well.

The ref raised his hand as the three platforms descended back to the ground. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your fourth Pokemon!"

Both Alex and Robert looked to be sweating, having shouted a lot, as they returned their fainted Pokemon.

"This is it," I said, leaning forwards. "The deciding battles."

"Salazzle!" Alex cried as Robert shouted, "Bewear!"

"Brutal Swing!" Robert yelled.

"Flame Burst!" Alex ordered and Salazzle fired a blast of fire that blasted Bewear off course.

"Now use Flamethrower!"

The jet of fire engulfed Bewear and a burn streaked its way up the Fighting type's body.

Robert grimaced. "We got nothing to lose. Superpower!"

Bewear jumped into the air, his whole body glowing.

"Dodge!" Alex yelled and Salazzle dove out of the way just as Bewear crashed into the ground.

"Hammer Arm!"

"Flamethrower!"

Bewear cried out in pain as he fought through the fire and bashed Salazzle on the back.

"Thrash!" Robert yelled and Bewear began flailing about, knocking the Fire type away.

"Fire Blast!" Alex shouted and Salazzle blew an intense stream of fire that blasted against Bewear upon contact.

"Finish him with Dragon Tail!" Alex yelled and Salazzle jumped in the air, slamming her tail down on Bewear.

The burnt Pokemon collapsed and didn't get up.

Robert returned his Pokemon as the ref yelled, "Trainer, send out your last Pokemon!"

Robert smiled. "Alright then. This is it. Our last shot at winning this thing. Come on out, Snorlax!"

The Sleeping Pokemon appeared in front of Robert.

Robert clenched a fist. "Let's start out strong! Giga Impact!"

Snorlax ran towards Salazzle, light streaming from behind him.

"Use Toxic!" Alex yelled and as Snorlax crashed into Salazzle, she poisoned him with Toxic.

"Venoshock!" Alex yelled and Salazzle shot streams of purple liquid at Snorlax, who winced at the pain.

"Ignore the pain and use High Horsepower!" Robert commanded and Snorlax leaped at Salazzle.

"Venom Drench!" Alex shouted and Salazzle coated Snorlax in venom just before he crashed into her.

Salazzle slithered away, hurt, but not as badly as she could've been.

Alex connected her Poisonium Z to her Z-crystal. "Let's not dawdle any longer! ACID DOWNPOUR!"

"You too Snorlax!" Robert yelled. "PULVERIZING PANCAKE!"

Acid filled the arena and Snorlax's feet made plopping noises as he ran full tilt. Then Snorlax's body glowed a sickly purple and he slipped and fell, sliding across the acid covered ground. Then the acid exploded around him, covering him head-to-toe in it.

When the acid was all absorbed into the ground, Snorlax struggled to get up.

"Flamethrower!" Alex yelled and the jet of flames caused Snorlax to collapse.

"Snorlax is unable to battle!" The ref called as the crowd began to cheer. "Alex is the winner!"

I cheered along with the crowd as Alex and Robert shook hands.

After a tens seconds, I nudged Hau. "Hey, our battles are coming up. We should wait in the back room."

He nodded. "I'll join you in a minute."

I nodded and headed towards the stairs.

...

 **Five minutes later**

Hau was walking down the hallway to the waiting room when Ryuki bumped into him going the opposite way.

"Oops," he said, smirking, then continued on his way.

Hau frowned after him, then just shook his head and began walking away.

 **Whoa, it's been a bit since I've updated. Sorry about that. Been busy with school work plus midterms. Also, I have another Pokefic coming up later on, but it'll be a bit as I'm waiting for a cover. So when that happens, I hope you all will take a glance at it to see if it interests you. With that said, toodles.**


	67. Chpt 65: Round 4 Pt 2: Zeno vs Kahili

I looked up from the table I was sitting at when I heard the door open. Hau walked through and shut the door, looking a little miffed.

"What's up?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

He looked back at the closed door. "It's just, what's up with that Ryuki guy?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. Some people are just naturally like that."

Hau grinned. "I guess you're right."

He took the seat next to me and glanced around the room. At the moment it held ten of the remaining contestants, including Hau and I, while Ryuki wandered the hallways.

Gladion entered the room. "I thought I'd find you two in here."

I nodded. "When's your battle?"

He looked at a clock hanging on the wall. "Not for another hour. Yours?"

"Ten minutes," I said. "Give or take."

Hau looked bored. "Half hour for me. It's gonna drag."

He turned to look at the mounted TV on the wall and we could see the current battle going on. After several minutes, the final Pokemon was taken out.

I stood. "Well, I'll see you both later."

They nodded and I left the room. I took the right hallway and came to a stop at a gate.

"Here we go," I whispered as the gate began rolling up.

"On this side we have Zeno from Melemele!"

I began my walk out and the crowd cheered.

"And his battle is with none other than Island Champion and supreme golfer Kahili of Ula'ula Island!"

A woman of around thirty walked towards her end of the battlefield, in an Alolan styled golf uniform.

"This will be a full six on six Pokemon battle! Z-moves are allowed! Send out your first Pokemon!"

I remembered what Hau said about her specializing in Flying types and enlarged my first pokeball.

Kahili tossed her pokeball. "Let us fly on these graceful winds, Crobat!"

"Show us what we can do, Lycanroc!" I shouted and tossed out the Rock type.

"Battle, begin!"

 ***Insert Elite 4 Battle Theme**

"Crobat," Kahili yelled. "Start this with Supersonic!"

"Dodge it!" I yelled and Lycanroc zoomed out of the attack's way. "Now use Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc howled and shot dozens of pointed rocks straight at the Flying type.

"Air Slash!"

Crobat sliced the rocks in half with the wind, the pieces falling to earth.

"You're no joke," I said, grinning. "Then let's not hold back! Accelerock!"

Lycanroc zoomed towards Crobat and launched himself into the air.

"Knock him down with Air Cutter!" Kahili ordered and Crobat cut apart the wind, the force of it slamming into Lycanroc.

"Rock Tomb!" I yelled.

Huge boulders shot into the air and fell down on Crobat.

"Air Slash!" Kahili shouted and Crobat managed to slice apart a boulder before two more crashed into him.

He crashed to earth and I took the chance. "Accelerock!"

As Lycanroc sped for Crobat, Kahili yelled, "Quick Guard!"

A purple energy shield formed a wall in front of Crobat and Lycanroc slammed right into it. He stumbled backwards, dazed.

"Giga Drain!" Kahili commanded and Crobat's body glowed green.

Green particles flowed from Lycanroc and were sucked in by Crobat, healing him.

"Oh no you don't," I growled. "Rock Slide!"

Lycanroc crouched and boulders erupted from the ground, cascading down on Crobat. They slammed into him and when the dust cleared, he had fainted.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Send out your next Pokemon!"

Kahili returned her Pokemon and sent out a Skarmory. "Steel Wing!"

"Jump and use Brick Break!" I yelled.

Lycanroc jumped and twisted his body, bringing his glowing tail down on the incoming Skarmory. The Steel type twisted, dodging the attack, and sliced its wing against Lycanroc. The blow threw the Rock type through the air and he landed by my feet.

He shook himself as he stood, but he was limping.

"Lycanroc," I said. "You-"

He looked at me and growled fiercely.

I sighed. "Fine. Keep your distance. Rock Tomb!"

Huge rocks shot towards Skarmory, but he dodged them all.

"Finish him with Flash Cannon!" Kahili yelled.

Skarmory tilted his head back and shot a beam of metallic energy from its beak. It hit Lycanroc and he collapsed, fainted.

I returned him and brought out Arcanine. "Flamethrower!"

Arcanine roared and shot jets of flames at Skarmory, who dodged them.

"Night Slash!" Kahili ordered and Skarmory shot forwards, dark wind trailing behind him from his wings.

"Meet him with Flame Wheel!" I shouted.

Arcanine spun into a wheel of fire and sped for Skarmory. The two met, wings slicing and fire burning. Skarmory veered to the side, crashing into the dirt while Arcanine tumbled forwards, dust billowing upwards.

"Her Pokemon are strong," I said, amazed. "She's on another level. I can see why Kukui wants her as an Elite Four member."

Arcanine got to his feet, shaking himself. Skarmory shot into the air, turning to face the Fire type.

"Then that means she'll be my strongest opponent yet," I smirked. "Time to prove ourselves Arcanine! Heat Wave!"

Arcanine roared as heat rolled off his body and cascaded towards Skarmory.

"Metal Sound, full volume!" Kahili shouted.

Skarmory opened his beak wide and screeched. The nails-on-a-chalkboard sound was earsplitting and the sound waves blasted apart the Heat Wave.

"Again!" I shouted over the noise.

"Sand Attack on yourself," Kahili ordered. "Then use Iron Defense."

Skarmory swooped low and struck the earth, covering itself in a layer of sand, before hardening its body. Arcanine's second Heat Wave beared down upon him as Kahili shouted, "Night Slash full speed ahead!"

Skarmory shot off like a rocket through the Heat Wave, the layer of sand and Iron Defense acting as a shield for it. He flew by Arcanine, slashing his wings, before flying above him. Arcanine broke off from his attack, stumbling back from the attacks.

"Air Slash!" Kahili yelled and Skarmory sent bursts of air Arcanine's way.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted.

The jet of flames shot towards the Air Slash and both attacks blew in opposite directions before touching.

"We need to finish this," I yelled. "Flare Blitz!"

Arcanine's body was engulfed in flames as he ran and jumped towards Skarmory.

"Blast apart his flames with Air Slash!" Kahili ordered and Skarmory blew out the flames. "Now Steel Wing!"

As Skarmory swung his wings, I shouted, "Thunder Fang!"

Arcanine's mouth sparked with electricity and he bit down on the Steel Wing. He clamped his jaws down tightly and brought Skarmory down to earth with him. They crashed to the ground and Arcanine rolled to the side, tossing Skarmory to the side. The Steel type tried to unfold his wings, but electricity sparked along his body.

"Flamethrower!" I commanded and Arcanine finished Skarmory.

As Kahili returned her Pokemon, she smiled. I could tell she was enjoying this battle as much as I was.

"I can see your Arcanine is going to be difficult to take care of!" She called out. "Prepare yourself, Zeno!"

She sent out a Toucannon and twisted a sky blue Z-crystal onto her Z-ring. She did a dance and shouted, "SUPERSONIC SKYSTRIKE!"

Toucannon shot high into the sky, winds swirling around him, before zooming back down. He slammed into Arcanine at incredible speeds, a huge explosion resulting from the impact.

When the dust settled, Arcanine had fainted.

I returned him, though not discouraged. I still had a chance. Plus, she used her Z-move and I could still use mine.

I threw out Kabutops. "Rain Dance!"

"Get in close with Drill Peck!" Kahili ordered.

Toucannon's beak glowed and he soared for Kabutops while rain clouds gathered above.

"Ancient Power!" I yelled as Toucannon neared.

"Hyper Voice!"

Toucannon blew out his wings, stopping himself feet from Kabutops, opening his beak. A loud noise echoed from him and blew Kabutops backwards.

"Rock Smash!" Kahili shouted and Toucannon appeared next to Kabutops, bringing his glowing beak down on the Rock Type.

Kabutops bounced off the ground and skidded through the mud.

'Prepare your Beak Blast!" Kahili ordered.

"Get up and use Night Slash!" I shouted.

Kabutops flung himself forwards, slashing his scythe. As soon as he struck Toucannon, he flinched back, burned.

My eyes widened as Kahili smiled. "Beak Blast go!"

Toucannon jabbed his beak forwards, blowing Kabutops back in an explosion. Sliding through the mud, Kabutops ended up near me, struggling to stand.

"Get in close," I said. "Use Aqua Jet."

Water enveloped him and he shot forwards.

"Hyper Voice on the mud!" Kahili commanded and Toucannon blasted mud into the air, blocking Kabutops vision.

"Mega Drain!" I yelled.

A green energy dome surrounded Kabutops and caught Toucannon in it. Energy flowed from the flying type and transferred to the Rock type.

"Bullet Seed!"

Toucannon fired seeds at high velocities and struck Kabutops. He flinched back with each attack before collapsing in the mud, fainted.

I returned him, feeling a bit of panic rising in my chest. This wasn't good.

Shoving the feeling down, I sent out Mimikyu. "Start off with Thunderbolt!"

The lightning shot from Mimikyu and hit Toucannon while part of it entered the rain clouds above. Then blasts of lightning shot down from the rain clouds, striking the battlefield.

I grinned. "Now this might be useful. Mimikyu, use Thunderbolt on the clouds!"

"Stop them with Drill Peck!" Kahili ordered.

Toucannon shot towards Mimikyu while she blasted the sky with electricity. Then bolts of lightning rained down upon the battlefield, striking Toucannon repeatedly. The Flying type lost aerial mobility and crashed into the mud.

"Now use Slash!" I shouted.

Mimikyu jumped above Toucannon and brought down a shadowy claw.

"Rock Blast!"

Toucannon's eyes shot open and he opened his beak. Several rocks formed and blasted away at Mimikyu, sending her flying away.

I grimaced. "How is that thing still going!?"

"Drill Peck!"

"Play Rough!"

Mimikyu jumped forwards, but was pushed back to the ground by Toucannon who struck his beak against the Fairy type. Mud splattered up as Mimikyu hit the ground and Toucannon flew up.

"Brave Bird!" Kahili ordered.

"Thunderbolt!" I shouted.

Just as Mimikyu fired, Toucannon slammed into her, flying them both into the stadium wall. When the dust settled, both had fainted.

We both returned our Pokemon and I knew I was at a disadvantage. She had three Pokemon left while I had two. And I had a feeling this was one battle I wasn't going to win.

Unless...

My hand drifted to my coat pocket and I made up my mind. Desperate times called for desperate measures. As Kahili sent out a Braviary, I enlarged my Master Ball.

In the trainer waiting room, Gladion smirked as he saw Zeno's Master Ball.

"Finally," he said. "Time to see what yours is made of."

I threw the ball. "Come on out, Mahina!"

Mahina roared upon entry and I saw Kahili's eyes widen a bit.

"I don't need a Z-move," I said. "We'll finish you now! Thunder Fang!"

Mahina rushed forwards, mouth sparking with electricity.

"Aerial Ace!" Kahili shouted.

Braviary flew forwards and was about to strike, but Mahina twisted out of the way and bit down on his wing. Braviary screeched in pain as Mahina tossed him aside. The rain ceased as Braviary struggled to stand.

"Finish him with Razor Wind!" I yelled.

Wind picked up around Mahina and she directed it at the Flying type. The fierce wind knocked Braviary back and he fainted.

Kahili looked astonished as she returned her Pokemon. She sent out a Mandibuzz and shouted, "Air Slash!"

"X-Scissor!" I yelled.

Mahina's claws glowed green and she ran forwards. Mandibuzz flapped her wings, sending ripples through the air. Mahina slashed through the attacks and jumped, slicing her claws in an X motion. Mandibuzz screeched and fell to the ground, fainted.

Kahili returned her Pokemon yet again, a bit hesitant to bring out her last Pokemon. After a second, she brought out a Fire Oricorio.

"Revelation Dance!"

Oricorio danced in a circle motion, streams of fire heading straight for Mahina.

"Air Slash!" I shouted.

Mahina slammed her paw on the ground and a burst of air shot forwards, cutting the fire in half and blasting into Oricorio. The Flying type teetered for a moment, before collapsing.

The ref raised his hand. "Oricorio is unable to battle! The winner is Zeno!"

The crowd cheered as Mahina came up to me. I hugged her. "Good job girl."

I stood, returned her, and went to meet Kahili in the middle.

...

"Some battles huh," Hau said, relaxing on a couch.

I nodded and Gladion leaned next to me on the wall. "So you finally used her."

I looked at him. "Already coming up with a strategy?"

He shook his head. "No need. If we meet in battle, it'll be just about who's stronger."

"Guys," Alex said, pointing to the TV. "The match-ups."

Kukui appeared on the screen and he grinned. _"Trainers of the Pokemon League! We have entered the final stages! In two days we begin the Quarter Finals with the remaining eight trainers! Make these coming battles the best! And now to our Quarter Final match-ups!"_

He pressed a button and the screen changed to our trainer cards. I noticed Ryuki's before they began shuffling. When they were done, Hau's eyes widened.

"I..." he looked shocked, then a grin appeared on his face. "Bring it on Gramps!"

Gladion was facing some random trainer, but I was more interested in who I was facing.

I smirked and turned to Alex. "Don't expect me to hold back."

She grinned. "I wouldn't want you too. Though, I might have too."

I raised an eyebrow. "No mercy then."

"No mercy," she repeated.

 **Next chapter the Quarter Finals begin! Make your bets now! This is going to be one heck of a ride! Toodles!**


	68. Chpt 66: Quarter Finals Pt1 Zeno vs Alex

I stood on the empty battle field behind the Pokemon Center, my hands in my trench coat pockets. I breathed, watching my breath fade away. It was one day before my battle with Alex would begin.

I pulled my right hand out and reached inside my trench. I pulled out several pokeballs and released my Pokemon, then repeated. Once all my Pokemon were in front of me, I sat on a bench, facing them.

I smiled. "I just want you all to know, I'm proud of you all. We've come this far together, through both good and bad times. But..."

I looked up at the falling flakes of snow, letting them fall into the palm of my hand. "That last battle showed me I might not have what it takes. I only won because of you Mahina."

I rubbed her head. "That's not a bad thing, but I feel like I shouldn't have to pull you out only when I'm in trouble. You're just too powerful it just makes it unfair."

She nuzzled my hand and I chuckled. "Yeah, you know it too. Though, if we end up facing Gladion, I'll be glad to have you."

I sighed. "Still, the battle against Kahili showed me that we could've lost, big time. She had us on the ropes. So, do I really have what it takes to win this? Do I deserve to win?"

Arcanine woofed and I looked at him. Determination burned in his eyes and I could feel warmth spreading through me. I looked at all my Pokemon in turn, the same passion in their eyes.

"You're right," I said, standing. "I don't deserve to win. But, with all you by my side, we... we deserve to win. Together, to the very end, through even more struggles. We can do this."

"This next battle," I said. "Against Alex, is likely going to be our greatest struggle yet. She's traveled with us for a while, so she knows our battle style, strengths, and weaknesses. But we know the same about her. So let's do our best tomorrow!"

I pumped my fist into the air and my Pokemon cheered.

...

Nearby, Alex watched and listened. "What if... would you win if I lost? Would you stay if you ended up winning the league because you beat me?"

...

The night before the battle, I sat in the PMC lobby, everyone else having already gone to bed.

Hala sat next to me. "Ho boy! What's on your mind."

I smiled. "Just thinking about what tomorrow will bring."

He nodded. "I remember you beginning your journey and I knew there was something different about you. And you were recognized by Tapu Koko himself. I knew from there you were destined for great things."

I shrugged. "At the time, I was mostly just trying to be someone else, trying to erase who I was, what I had done."

Hala smiled. "Yes, I know about your past. Nanu told me about you when we were trapped together in Hau'oli City."

I looked at him and he continued. "I like to think I'm a person who judges someone by their current actions, not what they've done or who they were before."

He stood and pounded me on the back. "Well, I look forward to your battle tomorrow. I want to see how far you've come. I want to feel your journey through watching your battle."

He walked away and I smiled. It was time to put everything I had into my battles.

...

One day later, I was walking out onto the battlefield, the crowd cheering. The sun was shining through the snow clouds as I reached my spot at one end of the arena.

The ref raised his hand as Alex's eyes met mine. "This battle will begin the Quarter Finals! Whoever wins here will move onto the semifinals! This will be a full six on six Pokemon battle! One Z-move per trainer is allowed! Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"

I grabbed a pokeball and tossed it. "Come on out, Kabutops!"

"Let's show them our strength!" Alex yelled, throwing a pokeball. "Ninetales."

Instead of her Fire type Ninetales, she had sent out her Alolan version.

"Begin!"

"Rain Dance!" I shouted, but Alex yelled, "Don't let him! Use Hail!"

As rain clouds began to form, they turned pale white and hail began to fall instead of rain. Kabutops flinched as the ice pellets struck him.

"Fine then," I said. "Use Aqua Jet!"

Kabutops surrounded himself in a jet of water and streamed towards Ninetales.

"Get ready," Alex said.

"Stop and use Ancient Power!" I yelled.

"Now," Alex shouted. "Extrasensory!"

Ninetales blasted Kabutops with a close range Psychic attack, breaking the rocks and sending the Rock type backwards.

"Ice Beam!" Alex commanded.

"Night Slash!" I shouted.

Kabutops jumped to his feet and swung his scythe, dodging the beam of ice.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

A stunning light emanated from Ninetales and blasted Kabutops away.

"Dig into the earth," I shouted and Kabutops swung down his scythes, slowing his momentum to a stop. "Now use Aqua Jet!"

"He's trying to get in close," Alex yelled. "Prepare to counter with Moonblast!"

"Sand Attack!" I commanded and Kabutops slid to a stop, slicing his scythe in the ground, blowing up sand in Ninetale's eyes.

The charging Moonblast was fired and Kabutops jumped over it, claws glowing.

"Slash!" I yelled and Kabutops brought his scythes down, Ninetales crying out in pain.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" Alex shouted.

"Use Stone Edge as a shield!"

Huge rocks jutted out of the ground, forming a barrier between the two Pokemon, the Fairy move splitting them into pieces.

I grinned. "Now, Night Slash!"

Kabutops jumped up, slashing his scythe in the air, the dark wind sending the jagged pieces of rock crashing into the Ice type.

"We can still beat him," Alex yelled encouragingly. "Use Blizzard!"

"I don't think so," I shouted. "Aqua Jet!"

Water formed around the Rock type and he rocketed forwards. The Blizzard began to freeze the water, turning the Aqua Jet into a frozen missile. It crashed into Ninetales and both Pokemon went flying.

When they both came to a stop, the ref raised a hand. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!"

As we returned our Pokemon, Alex and I met each other's gaze. We both knew we couldn't hold back. Though, I thought I saw something in her eyes. Like she was struggling to raise her pokeball to me. As I brought out my second pokeball, I understood.

I shook my head and smiled at her. _"Understand Alex, whether I win or lose the league, I don't plan on staying. So don't hold back. Not for me."_

She stared at me for a second before nodding, a new fiery determination shining in her eyes. She tossed out Lurantis while I sent out Gyarados.

"Hurricane!" I yelled.

"Prepare your Soar Blade!" Alex commanded.

As Lurantis began charging up, she was whipped into the churning winds and sent high into the sky.

"NOW!" Alex yelled.

Lurantis lifted her arms, a blade of green energy erupting into the sky, before aiming it down at Gyarados. It struck the giant Pokemon and he crashed to the ground.

"Leaf Blade!"

Lurantis' arms glowed and she dived for Gyarados.

"Meet her with Waterfall!" I commanded.

Water bubbled beneath Gyarados and shot him upwards, slamming into the Grass type.

"Now Crunch!" I shouted.

Gyarados twisted his body and clamped his jaws down on Lurantis, shaking her wildly.

"Leech Life!" Alex yelled and Lurantis dug the points at the end of her arms into Gyarados and began draining his energy.

"Switch to Ice Fang!" I ordered.

The jaws clamped around Lurantis turned cold, frost flowing from Gyarados' mouth. Ice spread along Lurantis and she began to droop.

"Sunny Day!" Alex shouted.

Lurantis shot the ball of fire and Gyarados roared in pain as Lurantis began to fall.

"Hyper Beam!" I yelled.

"Solar Blade!" Alex commanded.

Gyarados coughed out the ball of fire and tilted his head back, energy forming. Lurantis shot her arm forwards, a huge blade of green energy shooting forwards, striking Gyarados in the jaw. The Hyper Beam was cut off and he began to fall to the ground.

"Dragon Tail!" I yelled.

Gyarados tail glowed as he prepared to slam Lurantis.

Lurantis hit the ground, rolled, and lit up another Solar Blade.

"One more strike!" Alex shouted. "Solar Blade!"

The Grass type jumped, dodging the Dragon Tail, and slicing along the Water type's side. Gyarados roared as he crashed to the ground, fainting after a few seconds.

I grinned. Good. She wasn't holding back.

I tossed out my third Pokemon. "Let's go, Mimikyu!"

"Petal Blizzard!" Alex shouted.

"Dodge with Shadow Sneak!" I ordered and Mimikyu melted into the shadows. "Now use X-Scissor!"

Mimikyu jumped out of the shadows from behind Lurantis and slashed her back. The Grass type stumbled forwards, sinking to one knee.

"Use Night Slash!" Alex commanded.

Lurantis whirled around, dark wind swirling around her arms. She struck Mimikyu and sent her flying backwards.

"Shadow Sneak!" I yelled.

Mimikyu sank into shadows before impact and struck Lurantis repeatedly.

"Shadow Claw!" I shouted.

Mimikyu jumped into the air, bringing down her shadow claws. She struck Lurantis down the middle, the Grass type collapsing.

Alex returned her Pokemon, sending out her Salazzle next. "Use Toxic!"

Poison flowed from Salazzle and enveloped Mimikyu. The Fairy type winced in pain, now poisoned.

I gritted my teeth. "Shadow Claw!"

Mimikyu lunged forwards, claws out.

"Venoshock!"

Liquid poison flowed around Salazzle and it surged upwards and shot forwards, engulfing Mimikyu. She crashed to the ground, severely damaged.

"Finish with Flamethrower!" Alex ordered and Mimikyu was engulfed in flames.

When the fire died away, Mimikyu had fainted.

As I returned her, I smiled. This battle was only getting started.

"Come on out, Lycanroc!" I shouted, sending out my Rock type.

"Toxic!"

"Dodge it with Accelerock!" I yelled.

Lycanroc sped behind Salazzle and slammed into her.

"Stone Edge!" I shouted.

Rocks floated around Lycanroc before shooting at Salazzle. The Fire type fell to the ground, weakened.

"Bury her with Rock Tomb!" I commanded.

"Dragon Pulse!" Alex yelled and Salazzle turned her head and shot a jet of blue energy that struck Lycanroc before he could attack.

"Shake it off and use Rock Slide!" I shouted and Lycanroc sent huge boulders rolling towards Salazzle.

"Break them with Dragon Claw!" Alex ordered.

Salazzle raised a glowing claw and sliced through a rock, avoiding the other ones.

"Accelerock!" I shouted.

Lycanroc sped forwards, slamming into the Fire type.

"Toxic!" Alex yelled.

"Rock Climb!" I shouted.

Lycanroc's claws grew and he dug them into Salazzle before kicking off of her, his feet kicking up clumps of dirt as he ran to avoid the Toxic.

"Let's finish this," I yelled. "Use Stone Edge!"

Jagged rocks floated into the air and pointed towards Salazzle.

"GO!" I shouted.

Lycanroc howled and they shot towards her.

"Go right through them!" Alex ordered.

Salazzle lunged forwards, weaving between the flying rocks like a snake, her mouth glowing blue.

"Do it!" Alex shouted. "Dragon Pulse!"

Salazzle dodged the last rock and fired the Dragon Pulse.

"Brick Break!"

Lycanroc jumped, dodging the beam of blue energy, and bringing his glowing tail down on Salazzle. The Fire type was slammed into the ground, where she lay fainted.

Alex returned her Pokemon before letting out Kadabra. Now we both had three Pokemon left.

 _"I wont lose here,"_ I thought, then aloud, "Use Accelerock!"

"Psycho Cut!" Alex shouted.

Kadabra floated into the air and sent blades of psychic energy at Lycanroc.

"Dodge," I called out. "Now use Rock Climb!"

Lycanroc howled and a huge rock jutted out of the ground near Kadabra. Lycanroc's claws grew as he jumped and dug his claws in the rock. He climbed at incredible speeds and launched off at the top.

"Send him down with Brick Break!" I commanded.

Lycanroc's tail glowed and he slammed it against the Psychic type.

Kadabra fell to earth as Alex yelled, "Future Sight!"

Kadabra's eyes glowed before he crashed to the ground.

"Use Crunch!" I ordered.

Lycanroc landed back on the ground and rushed up to the Psychic type. He clamped his jaws down hard before tossing Kadabra across the earth.

"Recover!" Alex commanded.

Kadabra glowed for a second before looking fully healed.

I narrowed my eyes. "Accelerock and Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc sped forwards, launching dozens of jagged rocks as he ran. As he neared a weakened Kadabra, the sky split open above the two Pokemon. Dozens of Psychic energy balls rained down on them and Lycanroc sped away. Kadabra was hit by his own attack and collapsed on the ground.

As Alex returned her Pokemon and her eyes blazed with excitement. She tossed out Incineroar and shouted, "Double Kick!"

Incineroar's feet glowed and he roared. He jumped forwards, feet kicking out. He kicked Lycanroc ten feet away before running after him.

"Cross Chop!" Alex yelled.

Incineroar placed his arms in a X shape before lunging.

"Get out of there with Accelerock!" I commanded.

Lycanroc managed to scramble out of the way, but Incineroar's hand shot out and grabbed him by the tail.

"Throw him into the air and use Throat Chop!" Alex ordered.

Incineroar swung Lycanroc once before launching him up and connecting his hand with his throat. Lycanroc collapsed to the ground, wheezing.

"Double Kick!"

Lycanroc landed next to me, fainted. I returned him as Incineroar snorted, his eyes filled with the same determination reflected in his trainer's.

I tossed out my second-to-last pokeball. "Let's go Decidueye!"

Decidueye appeared, arrow nocked.

"Spirit Shackle," I shouted. "Then use Phantom Force!"

Decidueye shot the arrow and sank into the shadows. The arrow struck Incineroar's shadow and he roared in pain.

"Razor Leaf," I yelled. "Then disappear!"

Decidueye appeared behind the Fire type, throwing sharp leaves at high velocity, before sinking back into the darkness.

"Turn and use Flamethrower!" Alex commanded.

Incineroar began turning 360 degrees, shooting a continuous Flamethrower from his belt. Decidueye appeared and was struck by the flames. He fell backwards, wings singed.

"Throat Chop!" Alex shouted.

"Sucker Punch!" I countered.

Decidueye stepped in close and struck Incineroar in the chest.

"Now use Leaf Blade!" I yelled.

Decidueye struck Incineroar repeatedly before kicking off of him.

"Ignore his attacks and use Fire Fang!" Alex commanded.

Huge fangs of fire erupted from Incineroar's belt and he jumped.

"Spirit Shackle!" I yelled.

Decidueye shot the arrow inside the jaws and an explosion sent both Pokemon flying from each other.

I grimaced. My plan wasn't the best nor the safest, but it would have to do.

I thrust my hand out. "Leaf Storm!"

Decidueye sent a storm of leaves that looked as if they just bounced off of the Fire type.

"Get in close and use Leaf Blade!" I commanded.

"Use Flamethrower!" Alex ordered.

"Dodge!" I shouted.

Decidueye jumped, dodging a jet of flames and struck Incineroar in the chest, before falling into the shadows. He appeared above and slashed down and disappeared again.

This continued before Alex yelled, "Flare Blitz!"

Incineroar's whole body was enveloped in flames and he grabbed an incoming Decidueye and threw him. He lunged at him and struck the Grass type, sending him flying into the wall.

Decidueye stood, one wing clutching the other. He looked burnt and ready to fall over. Looking at Incineroar, you would think he wasn't that hurt. But I had to count on the fact that he was hiding his pain.

"Now," I said, twisting my Decidium Z onto my Z-ring. "Let's end this! SINISTER ARROW RAID!"

Decidueye threw out his wings, dozens of arrows materializing around him. He ran forwards before jumping and soaring towards Incineroar, the arrows, circling his body, going faster and faster.

"Meet him with Flare Blitz!" Alex ordered.

Incineroar launched himself at the Grass type and the two met in a huge explosion. Decidueye flew out of the smoke and fell to the ground, smoking. I turned my eyes to the huge cloud of smoke and waited for it to die away. When it did, Incineroar stood there. He threw his fist into the air, roaring, before sinking to his knees and falling forwards.

"Trainers, send out your last Pokemon!"

This was it. The last battle. And it would happen between the Pokemon we had first bonded with.

"Let's go, Ninetales!" Alex yelled.

"Time to bring this to a close, Arcanine!" I shouted.

"Let's not waste time," Alex shouted. "INFERNO OVERDRIVE!"

"Run for her," I said and Arcanine took off like a bullet.

The huge ball of fire cascaded down on Arcanine and he ran right into it, an explosion resulting from the contact.

"Extreme Speed!" I shouted.

Arcanine burst forth from the explosion and slammed into Ninetales.

"Take Down!" I yelled.

Arcanine slammed into Ninetales again, sending her flying back.

"Extrasensory!" Alex shouted.

Ninetales' eyes glowed and a psychic wave of energy rippled through the air, tearing up the ground. It collided with Arcanine and sent him flying backwards.

"Now use Fire Blast!" Alex commanded.

"Extreme Speed through it!" I shouted.

Arcanine burst through the fire and slammed into Ninetales.

"Payback!"

Ninetales reared up and slammed into Arcanine. He stumbled backwards, growling.

"Thunder Fang!" I yelled.

"Inferno!" Alex shouted.

A huge pillar of fire surged upwards from the ground and blasted against Arcanine. He flew backwards and landed on his side. He stood, but he was weakening.

"Extreme Speed!" I yelled.

Arcanine surged forwards, gaining speed.

"Extrasensory!" Alex countered.

"Flame Wheel through it!" I yelled.

Arcanine spun into a wheel of fire and rolled through the Psychic attack.

"Use Crunch and lift her into the air!" I shouted, remembering the first battle I had with Alex all the way back on Melemele Island.

"Prepare your Fire Blast!" Alex commanded.

Arcanine bit down on several of Ninetales' tails and dug his feet into the ground, lifting her into the air.

"NOW!" Alex shouted.

"Thunder Fang!"

Electricity sparked from Arcanine's mouth and electrocuted Ninetales, cutting off her Fire attack."

"DO IT!" I yelled.

Arcanine's eyes blazed and he slammed Ninetales on the ground, a small dust cloud billowing upwards. His sides heaved and he panted hard, barely standing. Ninetales didn't get up.

"Ninetales is unable to battle! Alex is out of usable Pokemon! That means Zeno will advance on to the Semifinals!"

...

I met Alex in the hallway leading to the stairs. "Hey."

She smiled. "Great battle."

I nodded. "Sure was."

We stood there for an awkward second before I said, "Look, I know I lost, but-"

Alex stopped me with a quick kiss. "I know. It was foolish for me to hold back early in the battle."

I took her hands. "No, it wasn't. I have to say this now. I have to leave, but I don't want to leave you. I need you to know that. I'm only leaving so I can try to reconcile things with my father. After that, I will find you."

A small tear formed in her eye. "But-"

I pulled her in close. "No buts."

I kissed her and we stayed like that until we heard the ref calling out the next battle between Hau and Hala.

I parted from her. "We should go."

She nodded. "Alright."

We turned and walked off, our hands clasped together.

 **It's been a while since I uploaded a 3000 word chapter. Feels good. Oh and after this week, I should be more open to upload. My AP test is this Thursday, so after that my workload from school should decrease significantly. At this point, I'm fine with a 3. I don't need to push myself to get a 4 or 5, though it would be nice. Just gotta write a good DBQ. Well, till all that's over. Toodles**


	69. Chpt 67: Quarter Finals Pt 2 Hau vs Hala

As Zeno and Alex left the battlefield, Hau stood up. He made his way out of the stands and down into one of the hallways. Once again he bumped into Ryuki.

"Watch it runt," he growled with a grin as he and his Turtonator walked away.

Hau whirled around. "Just you watch! I'm going to beat you! And then who'll be the runt!"

Ryuki stopped dead, his Turtonator stopping as well. "Huh."

He turned his head slightly, his eyes narrowed. "Only the Hero Born of Darkness is allowed to beat me. You're nothing compared to him."

He continued walking while Hau just stood there, fists clenched. "I'll show him. I'll show them all."

He turned and walked towards the gate, which was opening. He stepped into the sunlit arena, barely noticing the roaring crowd. Shaking his head, he smiled. There was no time to worry about Ryuki. Now was time for a battle. One that he had been looking forwards to for a long time.

Hau stopped on his end of the battlefield and stared at his opponent. Hala, his grandfather. Now was time to see who really was stronger.

"Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"

Hala sent out his Machamp as Hau tossed in his Glaceon. Not the best match up, but it was how Hau wanted to start this.

"Battle, begin!"

"Let's make the first move!" Hau shouted. "Quick Attack!"

Glaceon burst forwards as Hala yelled, "Low Sweep!"

"Jump over it," Hau commanded. "Now use Ice Fang!"

Glaceon opened her mouth and bit down on one of Machamp's arms, frost spreading across the Fighting type's body.

"Get her off with Karate Chop!" Hala ordered.

Machamp raised a glowing hand and chopped off Glaceon. She fell as Hau shouted, "Blizzard!"

A wind of snow and sleet rushed out of nowhere and slammed into Machamp, sending him back a few steps.

"Use Hail!" Hau yelled. "Then Ice Shard!"

Clouds formed overhead and pelted down hail. As the Blizzard died, Machamp was pelted by ice shards.

"Continue with Blizzards!" Hau commanded.

"Cross Chop!" Hala shouted.

Machamp crossed his arms just as the Blizzards struck. He moved slowly at first, but then he was pushing against the cold wind with ease.

"Get out of there with Quick Attack!" Hau ordered.

"Block her escape with Low Sweep!" Hala commanded

Machamp's leg swung out and struck Glaceon, sending her up into the air.

"Finish with Dynamic Punch!"

Machamp drew back a fist, a glow surrounding it. Then he swung and sent Glaceon crashing at Hau's feet, fainted.

Hau grimaced, but he expected as much. He returned her and sent out his second Pokemon.

"Metagross, use Bullet Punch!" Hau yelled.

Metagross zoomed next to Machamp and blasted him with a flurry of punches, sending him flying backwards.

"Grab him with Psychic!" Hau commanded. "Now toss him into the air!"

"Dive to him with Cross Chop!" Hala yelled.

Machamp crossed his arms and dived towards Metagross.

"Wait for it," Hau said and at the last second, he shouted, "Iron Defense!"

Machamp struck Metagross' body, but simply bounced off as a metallic defense spread across his body.

"Zen Headbutt!" Hau yelled.

Metagross' head glowed and he slammed into Machamp, sending him flying.

"Magnet Rise!"

Electricity formed beneath Metagross' feet, lifting him into the air.

"Now use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross zoomed towards Machamp, leg up and ready to smash into the Fighting type.

"Seismic Toss!" Hala shouted.

Machamp's eyes glowed and grabbed Metagross when he got close. He dug his feet into the earth and launched them both into the air. He swung Metagross around and tossed him to the earth below.

"Stop yourself with Psychic!" Hau commanded.

Metagross shot out his feet, stooping himself within mere inches of the ground. The psychic energy gathered beneath his feet rippled and cracked the earth.

"Use that energy to propel yourself upwards," Hau ordered. "Then use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross shot upwards and the ground split apart where he had been. He stopped when he was just above Machamp and locked his legs together.

"NOW!" Hau shouted.

Wind and energy rippled from his feet as Metagross slammed into Machamp, sending him down to earth with so much power, that he created a small crater.

Landing back on the ground, Metagross turned so he faced Hala, who boomed with laughter. "Good show boy! You certainly have gotten stronger, but can you beat us at our full strength?"

He returned his Machamp and sent out a Pangoro. "Use Bullet Punch!"

"You too Metagross!" Hau shouted.

Both Pokemon closed in on each other and blasted one another with flurries of punches.

"Sky Uppercut!"

In a flash, Metagross was sent into the air as Pangoro's body glowed with a dark aura.

"Use Foul Play!" Hala shouted.

Pangoro jumped into the air and punched Metagross into the ground.

"Use Crunch!"

Pangoro's mouth glowed as he descended upon the Psychic type.

"Propel yourself upwards with Psychic!" Hau shouted and Metagross appeared above Pangoro. "Now use Hammer Arm!"

Pangoro was slammed into the ground with so much force that he stumbled backwards, dizzy.

"Meteor Mash!" Hau yelled.

"Foul Play!" Hala shouted.

Pangoro sidestepped Metagross and punched him into the ground.

"Hammer Arm him!" Hala commanded.

Pangoro raised both fists and slammed them on the Steel type.

"Psychic!" Hau yelled.

Metagross shot from the ground, slamming into Pangoro in the process.

"Now combine Magnet Rise with Bullet Punch!" Hau ordered.

Metagross lifted his legs up and spun, electricity sparking off its legs as he repeatedly punched Pangoro. When Metagross landed on all fours, Pangoro stumbled backwards and fell, fainted.

Hala grinned. "That's it Hau! Show me your strength!"

Hau pumped his fist. "No problem gramps! Bring it on!"

Hala sent out his third Pokemon, Bewear. "Brutal Swing!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

Bewear ducked beneath Metagross and slammed his fist into his underside. The Psychic type collapsed to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Finish him with Hammer Arm!" Hala commanded.

Bewear brought down a fist and Metagross fainted.

Hau returned the Steel type, but quickly threw out Passimian. "From one Fighting type to another, use Close Combat!"

Passimian threw his fruit at Bewear, knocking him in the head. Then Passimian was there, sending out kicks and punches in a flurry of movements. He then swung around Bewear, grasping the fur on his back to hold on.

"Bulk Up!" Hau shouted as Hala yelled, "Get him off!"

Try as he might Bewear couldn't reach Passimian, who continued to bulk himself up.

"Fall on your back!" Hala commanded.

"Time to go!" Hau shouted.

Passimian jumped off right before Bewear hit the ground. Passimian rolled and picked up his fruit, getting to his feet.

As Bewear lumbered to his feet, Hau yelled, "Prepare Fling!"

Passimian stood on his legs and drew back his arm, the fruit glowing.

"Charge and use Superpower!" Hala bellowed.

Bewear roared and his body glowed with orange power. He charged as Hau shouted, "NOW!"

Passimian tossed with all his strength and the fruit smacked Bewear in the head again.

"Rock Smash the earth," Hau ordered.

Passimian punched the ground repeatedly before jumping away. Bewear barreled past, tripping on the small hole in the ground.

"Close Combat!"

Passimian jumped on Bewear, punching and striking him. Bewear roared and rolled over, trapping Passimian beneath him. He rose a few inches, before falling back down on him.

"Get up and use Brutal Swing!" Hala ordered.

Bewear got to his feet and picked up Passimian. He swung him around before violently smashing him back into the ground.

Passimian lay there for a second before Hau shouted, "C'mon! You can still beat him! Use Reversal!"

Passimian's eyes shot and an orange aura surrounded him. He launched himself upwards, driving a fist into Bewear's stomach. Bewear was blown backwards, but he regained his balance.

"Go for it!" Hau yelled. "Keep the damage coming!"

Passimian jumped forwards, kicking Bewear in the head and yanking his fur. Bewear roared as Passimian kicked the back of his legs, making them collapse.

"Brutal Swing!" Hala bellowed.

Bewear swung his arms wildly, knocking Passimian ten feet away, right next to his fruit.

"Pick it up and use Fling!" Hau shouted. "Then use Close Combat!"

Bewear was struck in the head for the third time and Passimian leaped and caught it before landing several kicks to Bewear's back.

"Now prepare for the final act," Hau roared with glee. "Seismic Toss!"

Passimian tossed aside the fruit and gripped onto one of Bewear's legs. He jumped high into the air with an incredible show of strength and swung Bewear back to earth. Another crater was formed and as Passimian landed back down on the ground, the dust settled and Bewear had fainted.

Hala returned his Pokemon before sending out his third-to-last Pokemon, Hariyama. "Use Sand Attack!"

Hariyama stomped on the ground, spraying sand in Passimian's eyes.

"Now get in close and use Knock Off!" Hala commanded.

"Fling!" Hau yelled.

Passimian was still rubbing the sand out of his eyes when Hariyama's hand came smashing down upon him, his fruit flying to the side of the arena.

"Now use Force Palm!" Hala ordered.

Hariyama leaned back and shot out his palm, smacking Passimian so hard, he flew back fifteen feet. He stood, but fell to one knee as electric bolts ran up and down his body. He was paralyzed.

"Passimian," Hau yelled. "Close Combat!"

Passimian narrowed his eyes and ran for Hariyama.

"Smelling Salts!" Hala boomed.

Hariyama smacked his palms together and brought one down on Passimian when he got too close. He crashed to the ground, his paralysis gone.

"Finish him with Arm Thrust!" Hala roared.

Hariyama smacked Passimian repeatedly until he had fainted.

Hau grimaced and returned his Pokemon. Now they were both down to three Pokemon each. If he played this right, if he remembered the other two Pokemon his gramps used correctly, then he had a chance. He grabbed a pokeball and enlarged it. This was his plan, his only way of winning.

"Alright then," Hau shouted. "This is where the battle truly begins! Show us your strength, Garchomp!"

The Dragon type roared upon entering the battlefield, his mouth twisted into a snarl.

Hau raised his fist. "Dragon Rage!"

Garchomp leaned back his head and let loose a blue fireball. It struck Hariyama and he staggered backwards.

"Close Combat!" Hala yelled.

"Use Dig!" Hau commanded.

Garchomp dove into the earth as Hariyama neared him.

"Get him out with Earthquake!" Hala ordered.

Hariyama stomped on the ground, tremors building up to a crescendo.

"Dragon Claw!" Hau shouted.

Garchomp jumped out of the ground, glowing claws raised. He slashed down, striking Hariyama in the back, cutting off the earthquake.

"Blind him with Sand Attack!" Hau commanded.

Garchomp dug his claw into the ground and swiped sand into the Fighting type's eyes.

"Use Whirlwind!" Hala shouted.

"Dig!" Hau called out.

Garchomp dove beneath the ground just as the wind blew past him.

"Before he can use Earthquake," Hau yelled. "Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp leaped out of the ground like a Sharpedo jumping out of water and a fiery blue aura surrounded him. He slammed into Hariyama and leaped backwards.

"Use Knock Off on your face!" Hala shouted and the crowd gasped.

Hariyama slammed his palms in his face, blinked, and narrowed his eyes at the Dragon type. He had managed to get rid of the sand.

"Now use Reversal!" Hala commanded.

"Oh no you don't," Hau shouted. "Sandstorm!"

Garchomp struck the earth and a storm of sand engulfed the arena.

As Hariyama was about to strike, Garchomp had dodged.

"Close Combat!" Hala shouted. "Close range!"

Hariyama sent a flurry of punches and kicks, but Garchomp dodged them all by ducking and leaning side-to-side.

"Dual Chop him!" Hau roared. "Then finish him with Dragon Rage!"

Garchomp's arms glowed and he struck Hariyama twice before blasting him ten feet with Dragon Rage.

Hariyama struggled to stand, before collapsing.

Hala returned his Pokemon, then smiled. "Let's go, Poliwrath!"

Poliwrath entered the battlefield, punching his fists at Garchomp.

"Dragon Rush!" Hau yelled.

"Stop him with Hydro Pump!" Hala commanded.

Poliwrath leaned back, then unleashed a torrent of water, blasting Garchomp back.

"Superpower!" Hala bellowed.

Poliwrath ran up to Garchomp, his body surrounded in an orange aura. He punched the Dragon type with all his might, sending him flying.

"After him with Dynamic Punch!" Hala ordered.

"Meet him with Dragon Rush!" Hau commanded.

Garchomp flipped midair, his body glowing. He zoomed for Poliwrath, who had just threw his punch. The two met, locked in a power struggle, lights of orange and blue streaking from where the two connected.

"Double Dynamic Punch!"

Poliwrath's second fist glowed and he smashed it into Garchomp's face, sending him crashing to the ground. He glared at the Water type before collapsing.

As soon as Hau returned him, he threw out Raichu. "Just as we planned! Thunderbolt!"

Raichu sparked with electricity and sent a bolt of lightning at the Water type. He crouched in pain, but glared at Raichu.

"Use Payback!" Hala boomed.

Poliwrath leaped for Raichu, his fists glowing.

"Use Psychic!" Hau countered. "Then smash him into the ground!"

Raichu's eyes glowed and he caught Poliwrath midair. He slammed him to the ground and forced gravity to increase on him, crushing him.

"Dynamic Punch!"

The ground beneath Poliwrath exploded in a shower of dust, cutting off the psychic.

"Submission!" Hala yelled.

Poliwrath leaped out of the dust cloud, fists glowing.

"Iron Tail!"

Raichu twisted his body out of Poliwrath's way and swung his tail, catching the Water type in the chest. He sent him flying and Raichu landed back on his tail.

"Volt Tackle!" Hau roared.

Raichu's body exploded with a shower of electricity and he zoomed for Poliwrath.

"Focus Punch!" Hala shouted.

As Poliwrath drew back his fist to prepare the Focus Punch, Raichu slammed into him, sending flying into the stadium wall. When the dust cleared, he had fainted.

"This is it Tutu," Hau called out as Hala returned Poliwrath. "Your last Pokemon!"

Hala boomed with laughter. "It sure is! But I won't go down without a fight!"

"I wouldn't want you to," Hau grinned.

Hala threw out his last Pokemon, Crabominable. "Iron Defense!"

Crabominable roared and boosted its defense.

"Bring him in close with Psychic," Hau shouted. "Then follow up with Iron Tail!"

Crabominable shot forwards as Raichu leaped, tail ready to strike.

"Ice Hammer!"

As the Psychic broke, the Ice type swung his arm, smashing it into Raichu. They both crashed to the ground and Hala shouted, "Avalanche!"

Crabominable smashed the ground and chunks of ice shot into the air and fell back down on Raichu.

"Thunderbolt!" Hau yelled.

"Finish him with Close Combat!" Hala countered.

As the thunderbolt struck the Ice type, he punched Raichu repeatedly and sent him crashing at Hau's feet, fainted. Hau returned him and took a deep breath. This was it. The final part. This was where he would either lose or succeed. He raised his eyes to face Hala. He wouldn't back down. No matter what.

He drew back his hand and threw out his last Pokemon. "Let's end this, Primarina!"

The Soloist Pokemon entered the battlefield with a beautiful resounding cry.

"Now," Hau said, clenching a fist. "Aqua Jet!"

Primarina swirled water around her body before zooming for the Ice type.

"Power-Up Punch!" Hala roared.

Primarina zoomed around Crabominable, occasionally striking him while avoiding his punches.

"Hydro Pump!" Hau shouted.

As Primarina made another pass, she shot a beam of high concentrated water that blasted Crabominable twenty feet away.

"Moonblast!" Hau yelled.

"Use Close Combat to shatter it!" Hala commanded.

Crabominable sent a flurry of punches that shattered the Fairy move.

"Disarming Voice!"

Primarina appeared next to the Fighting type and gave a beautiful cry. The sound wave blasted Crabominable away and Hau shouted, "Sparkling Aria!"

Primarina stood on her tail and gave off an opera note, bursts of water striking Crabominable repeatedly.

Hala pounded his chest and showed his Z-ring. "Let's finish this! ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

"You too!" Hau roared. "OCEANIC OPERETTA!"

A flurry of kicks and punches were sent flying as a huge orb of water was raised by Primarina's voice. She sent it bearing down upon Crabominable with one final opera note and it absorbed the Fighting Z-move and crashed into the Fighting type.

When the dust settled, Crabominable was seen lying on the ground, fainted.

The ref raised his hand. "Crabominable is unable to battle! That means Hau is the winner and will proceed onto the Semifinals!"

The crowd gave a resounding roar as the two Pokemon were recalled. Hau walked up to meet his grandfather in the middle.

Hala slapped Hau on the back and boomed with laughter. "Ho ho! You've finally surpassed me!"

Hau grinned. "And I'll continue to surpass you."

Hala grinned. "We'll see about that. Now go. Rest up for the Semifinals tomorrow."

...

I raised my head when Hau entered the PMC. He was the last to arrive.

I rose to pound him on the back. "Good battle Hau. That was amazing."

He grinned. "It was, wasn't it. Now, it's just you, me, Gladion, and Ryuki advancing onto the Semifinals, right?"

I nodded and the PMC TV turned on. "Let's see who we're facing."

When the match-ups were decided, Hau gasped and my eyes widened.

Ryuki stalked up behind us and grasped Hau's shoulder. "Looks like it's you and me runt. I'm going to beat you and show everyone what a true champion looks like."

Leaving them to that, I turned to Gladion, who was smirking.

I raised my fist. "Looks like it's finally time."

He nodded. "Time to finally see who's stronger."

He bumped my fist. "How about we leave the man-made Pokemon till last huh?"

I nodded. "Seems fair. It'll give us the chance to truly test each other."

"And once this is over," Gladion grinned. "One of us will advance onto the Final."

 **Aaaaaand the Semifinals begin next chapter. The long-awaited rematch between Gladion and Zeno will finally happen and Hau will need to overcome the prideful Ryuki. Make your bets now readers. Till next time, in the Summer. Toodles.**


	70. Chpt 68: Semifinals Pt 1: Hau vs Ryuki

"Ryuki is the winner! No other participants remain! That means he's won the Alolan Pokemon League and has become Alola's first ever champion!"

Ryuki grinned as he waved at the roaring crowd. He turned to look at Hau, his feral grin wide. "You never could stand up to me. If I could defeat Zeno, then you were cakewalk."

He began laughing, a sound that spiraled through Hau's head like a never ending roller coaster.

...

Hau jerked awake, bathed in sweat. He clutched his head and shut his eyes tight. That dream. It felt too real.

"No," he whispered, opening his eyes. "I can do this. I've become stronger than ever. I won't lose. Not to him."

...

The crowd roared as Hau and Ryuki took their places at the ends of the battlefield.

"Trainers," yelled the ref. "Send out your first Pokemon!"

Hau narrowed his eyes. "Come on out, Garchomp!"

"Ah," Ryuki said, claws gripping on his Ultra Ball. "We're going that route huh? Fine then. Let's meet him head on! Show him your raw strength, Garchomp!"

He sent out a Garchomp of his own and he roared at his double. Both glared at each other, fangs bared and claws raised.

Hau shot out his hand as soon as the ref called for the battle to begin. "Start this off with Dual Chop!"

Hau's Garchomp's claws glowed and he shot forwards.

Ryuki flexed his claws in front of him. "Slash upwards."

His Garchomp swung his claw up so hard, he split the air and sent Hau's Garchomp flying backwards.

"You know what," Ryuki said, holding up a dragon's tooth with a glowing orb in it. "I was thinking about going easy on you, but nah."

He gripped it tightly and a bright light emitted from it, connecting to his Pokemon. "Let me show you Alolans how weak Z-moves are in comparison to the sheer power of Mega Evolution. Now, let us roar mightily to the heavens as our claws gouge into our enemies! Garchomp, Mega Evolve!"

Garchomp roared as he mega evolved, sneering at Hau's Garchomp.

"Now," Ryuki said, swing his hand around. "Dragon Claw!"

Mega Garchomp roared, his scythes glowing blood red. He burst forwards, scythes swinging.

"Use Dragon Claw as well," Hau ordered.

Garchomp roared and struck at the same time as Mega Garchomp, however, the power of Mega Evolution proved to be greater. Garchomp's claws slipped and he was struck in the chest and sent backwards.

"Come on," Hau yelled. "Don't give up. He's no match against our bond! Use Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp's body was enveloped in a blue aura and he slammed into Mega Garchomp. The Mega barely flinched.

"Pah!" Ryuki grinned evilly. "Pathetic! Now let me show you a true Dragon Rush! Garchomp!"

Mega Garchomp snarled and an even greater aura surrounded him and he rushed forwards, slamming Garchomp into the wall behind Hau. Hau's face was one of shock as dust filtered by him. He turned around to see Garchomp struggling to stand.

"Is that all you can manage," Ryuki taunted. "I've seen better. Much better."

He scowled. "I grow bored of you. Dispose of Garchomp with Dragon Pulse!"

Mega Garchomp reared back his head and unleashed a beam of blue energy. It struck Garchomp and he slumped forwards, fainted. Hau's eyes widened in disbelief, before they hardened and returned Garchomp. He turned back to face Ryuki, grabbing a second pokeball.

"Ah," Ryuki grinned. "I like that face. Are you about to get serious?"

"There's a difference between you and me Ryuki," Hau said, meeting his rival's gaze. "Unlike you, who focuses on power and strength, I battle alongside my Pokemon, our will able to overcome even the strongest foes. That's why you'll be beaten here."

Ryuki's grin turned into a smirk. "Now that sound's as if you could actually hope to stand a chance against me. So, come at me. I have no doubt your words are but a show. But still, give it your best effort."

"You may have lost last battle," Hau whispered into his pokeball. "But you and me, we'll show him just how strong we are. So come on! Glaceon!"

He threw out his eeveelution and she crouched, waves of frost flowing from her body.

"What a pathetic looking Pokemon," Ryuki laughed. "Garchomp, use Slash."

"Use Protect!" Hau shouted.

A dome of energy surrounded Glaceon and Mega Garchomp's attack bounced off of it.

"Now then," Hau yelled, clicking a clear white Z-crystal into his Z-ring. "Let us show him what we Alolans can do!"

Energy connected him and Glaceon, her eyes narrowing at her opponent.

"WE'LL SHOW HIM JUST HOW POWERFUL Z-MOVES ARE!" Hau roared. "SUBZERO SLAMMER!"

Glaceon shot upwards atop a pillar of ice and she towered over mega Garchomp.

Ryuki flexed his claws. "Dragon Claw! Bring her down!"

Garchomp struck the pillar as Glaceon breathed in the air around her, the battle arena freezing in ice. Then she fired a beam of freezing wind at Mega Garchomp. It blasted him backwards onto the frozen earth, encasing him in ice. Giant spikes burst from the ice, before the whole thing exploded.

Glaceon jumped to the ground, the pillar of ice crumbling away. When the dust and ice particles cleared, Garchomp was back in his basic form and had fainted.

"What!?" Ryuki's eyes were wide in shock. "Impossible!"

"No," Hau said, eyes narrowed. "This is our strength. As a team, as partners, as friends. That's how we were able to defeat your Mega. Now, bring it. We're ready for whatever you have to throw at us."

Ryuki growled and he clenched his fists. "Why you little punk! I'll destroy!"

He returned Garchomp and threw out a Haxorus. "Outrage!"

Haxorus roared as a red glow enveloped him and he rampaged towards Glaceon.

"Dodge," Hau commanded and Glaceon leaped to the side and avoided Haxorus' swinging tail. "Now use Ice Shard!"

Glaceon cried out and shot several chunks of ice at the Dragon. Haxorus stepped backwards upon impact and roared.

"Keep at it!" Ryuki roared along with his Pokemon.

Before Hau could react, Haxorus managed to knock Glaceon aside with his tail, but the Ice type hardly seemed hurt.

Hau grinned. "Don't you realize you're up against an Ice type! Blizzard!"

Glaceon slammed her front paws on the ground and a freezing wind slammed into Haxorus. The Dragon roared in pain as frost gathered on him, slowing him down.

"Fine then," Ryuki growled. "Guillotine!"

Haxorus' blades on the sides of his head grew to enormous lengths and he charged Glaceon.

"Get beneath him," Hau yelled. "And use Ice Fang!"

Glaceon ran and avoided Haxorus' swinging head, then bit onto his leg. Ice spread across his leg, freezing him in place. Glaceon jumped back, rolling to avoid his blades.

"While he's frozen," Hau shouted. "Blizzard!"

"Dragon Rage!" Ryuki yelled.

Just as Haxorus broke through the ice, the Blizzard slammed into him. He collapsed when the wind died down, fainted.

Ryuki's face twitched, anger evident as he returned Haxorus. "That's it! You're going down here!"

He threw out a Kommo-O and shouted, "Close Combat!"

The Kommo-O rushed forwards, battering Glaceon with a flurry of punches.

"Sky Uppercut!"

The Dragon smashed the Ice type into the air and held back a fist.

"Last Resort!"

Glaceon's body glowed and she slammed into Kommo-O. The Dragon stumbled backwards, but slammed his fist into the Ice type.

Glaceon landed at Hau's feet, fainted. He returned her and sent out his third Pokemon.

"Alright Primarina," Hau said, in a battle stance. "Let you and me finish the rest of his Pokemon, alright?"

Primarina cried in agreement and Hau shouted, "Moonblast!"

Primarina stood on her tail and fired a ball of pink energy at Kommo-O. He was blasted backwards and struggled to get up.

"Get up and use Clanging Scales!" Ryuki roared.

"Let him," Hau said.

Kommo-O got up and jangled his scales, a sound that struck Primarina, but had no effect.

Ryuki's eyes widened. "What!?"

"You're letting your anger get the better of you," Hau said. "You forgot that Dragon moves have no effects on Fairy types. Now, use Encore!"

Primarina clapped her hands and Kommo-O flinched, stuck using Clanging Scales.

"Now let's finish him off," Hau grinned. "Disarming Voice!"

Again and again Primarina struck Kommo-O with her deadly voice, and after the fourth hit, he fainted.

Ryuki quickly returned him and sent out a Dragonite. "Thunder Punch!"

Dragonite's fist sparked with electricity and he zoomed towards the Water type.

"Use Icy Wind!" Hau commanded.

Primarina blew a cold wind straight at the Dragon type and his wings frosted over. He crashed to the ground near Primarina, his Thunder Punch grounded out.

"Now use Moonblast!" Hau ordered.

Primarina shot the Fairy move at close range and Dragonite was sent flying backwards.

"Hurricane!" Ryuki roared.

Dragonite hovered a dozen feet from Primarina, his flying slowed due to the frost. He blew up a powerful Hurricane and Primarina was sucked into it.

"Now Thunder Punch!" Ryuki shouted.

Dragonite roared and flew towards the raging winds and drew back his fist.

"Hyper Voice!" Hau shouted over the roaring Hurricane. "Dispel the winds!"

The Hurricane shook and the winds were blown away, sending Dragonite crashing to the ground once more. Primarina continued to sing her heart out before she fell earthwards.

"Aqua Jet!" Hau yelled.

Water streamed around her and she burst towards Dragonite.

"Hyper Beam!" Ryuki shouted.

"Flip over it!" Hau commanded. "Then use Moonblast!"

Primarina flipped out of the Aqua Jet, water flinging from her body. The Hyper Beam blasted beneath her as she fired the Moonblast. It struck Dragonite and the Hyper Beam was cut off. He collapsed and fainted on the spot.

"This can't be happening," Ryuki shook his head in denial. "It can't."

"Now do you see," Hau said. "You can't win on the strength of your Pokemon alone."

Ryuki snarled. "You're wrong! I'll show you!"

He returned his Dragonite and sent out a Drampa. "Use Hyper Voice!"

Drampa reared his head back and unleashed a ear-splitting cry.

"Show him what a true Hyper Voice looks like!" Hau shouted, now covering his ears. "Full power!"

Primarina opened her mouth and at first it looked like her nothing was coming out. Then a louder, more painful cry began drowning out Drampa's. Ryuki slammed his hands over his ears as Primarina's voice crashed into the Dragon.

"Keep it going!" Hau shouted. "End it on a good note!"

Primarina's voice grew and grew until she finally ended it on a opera note. Drampa was stumbling around, dizzy from the attack.

"Moonblast!" Hau shouted.

The Fairy move struck Drampa in the neck and he fell forwards, fainted.

As he returned his fallen Pokemon and sent out his last Pokemon, Turtonator, Ryuki looked scared. "I can't be losing. Not to a runt like you."

"Let's show him just how powerful our bond is Primarina!" Hau shouted. "Let's beat him here and move onto the Final Round! Sparkling Aria!"

Primarina gave a cry and splashes of water slammed into Turtonator.

Ryuki seemed to have lost all his battle spirit. "Overheat!"

A blast of fire erupted from the Dragon type and cascaded towards Primarina.

"Cut through it with Hydro Pump!" Hau commanded.

Primarina shot a blast of water that turned the fire into steam and it blasted into Turtonator.

"Moonblast!" Hau shouted.

"If I'm going to lose," Ryuki's eyes burned with fury. "Then I'm going out my own way! EXPLOSION!"

Hau's eyes widened as an explosion ripped up the ground in front of Turtonator, the blast sending Primarina flying. As Primarina got up, Turtonator lay in a crater, fainted and smoking.

The ref raised his hand. "Ryuki is out of usable Pokemon. That means Hau is the winner and will advance onto the Final Round!"

Hau whooped with joy along with his Primarina as Ryuki just stalked away after returning his Pokemon. Hau stared after him, relieved he beat him, but also hoping he would realize what it truly meant to battle with your Pokemon.

Hau turned his head to look where his friends would be seated. He saw Zeno get up, nod at Hau, and turn to the stairs. Gladion followed him after nodding at Hau as well. This was it. Soon Hau would know who he was battling in the Final Round.

 **Next chapter, the long-awaited rematch between Zeno and Gladion. Time for you all to see who is stronger since Akala Island. Then, we move onto the Final Round. Also, just three more chapters till this story comes to an end. In other news, I passed my finals with mostly A's and one B. So basically, Summer Vacation has begun! You all know what that means. More time for me to crank out chapter after chapter for all you wonderful readers. And once I get started on the sequel, things are going to come out fast. I can almost guarantee that. So till next chapter. Toodles**


	71. Chpt 69: Semifinals Pt 2 Zeno vs Gladion

I breathed in. I lifted my gaze to look at Gladion. He had a look of confidence. I clenched a fist and grinned.

"Alright then," I shouted. "The battle ends here one way or another! You and me Mahina, we'll win this! Multi-Attack!"

Her claws glowed and she charged.

"Silvally," Gladion shouted. "You too! It's time to end this!"

His own claws glowed and he roared before running to meet Mahina. Then the two collided in a flurry of claws.

...

I walked onto the battlefield while Gladion walked from his side. We got to our spots and we each grabbed a pokeball.

"Trainers, send out your first Pokemon!"

I sent out Lycanroc while Gladion sent out a Crobat. A great match-up. For me at least.

"Begin!"

"Lycanroc," I shouted. "Accelerock!"

"Steel Wing!" Gladion yelled.

Crobat's wings turned to steel and he zoomed towards Lycanroc.

"Dodge," I commanded. "Then use Stone Edge!"

"Air Slash!" Gladion countered.

Crobat twirled mid-flight, his wings slicing through the air. The wind slammed into Lycanroc, sending him flying.

"Get him with Steel Wing!" Gladion commanded.

Crobat swooped in and caught Lycanroc in the stomach.

"Stone Edge!" I shouted. "No way he can dodge it now!"

Lycanroc's eyes flashed and huge stones jutted out of the ground, one of them slamming into Crobat.

"Rock Slide!"

Lycanroc howled and huge rocks burst from the ground and soared above Crobat. They fell, several crashing into the Flying type.

"Acrobatics!" Gladion shouted.

Crobat disappeared, then reappeared just as Lycanroc was sent flying.

"Finish him," I yelled. "Accelerock!"

"Giga Drain!" Gladion shouted.

Energy was being sucked from Lycanroc into Crobat, but Lycanroc slammed into him, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

When I saw Crobat struggle, I yelled, "Crunch!"

Lycanroc bit down and Crobat fainted.

"You know," I called to Gladion. "I thought you were stronger!"

Gladion smirked as he returned his Pokemon. "That was just the beginning Zeno! Now, the real battle begins!"

He sent out a Charizard and my eyes widened in surprise. "Didn't expect that. Alright then Lycanroc, Accelerock!"

Lycanroc sped forwards and Gladion yelled, "Night Daze!"

"Wait," I said, my heart skipping a beat. "Lycanroc!"

It was too late. The area around "Charizard" darkened and Lycanroc was engulfed by it. I heard bashing inside and Lycanroc was flung out of it.

"Foul Play!" Gladion shouted.

"Charizard" flew out of the darkness and body slammed Lycanroc.

"Argh," I gritted my teeth. "Take away his illusion! Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc howled and dozens of jagged rocks flew towards "Charizard". He flew upwards, dodging the rocks.

"Night Slash!" Gladion yelled.

"Charizard's" claws grew and he zoomed towards the Rock type.

"Prepare to use Counter," I commanded.

"Switch to U-Turn!" Gladion ordered and the "Charizard" collided with Lycanroc, before being pulled back into his pokeball.

Lycanroc shook himself as Gladion sent out a Lucario. "Aura Sphere!"

Lucario held out his paws and fired an orb of energy. It struck Lycanroc before he could dodge and blasted him backwards.

"Get up and use Counter!" I ordered.

"Bone Rush!" Gladion shouted.

Lucario smacked his paws together and separated them, forming a long bone between them. He grabbed it and twirled it like a baton, then smacked it against the incoming Lycanroc. The Rock type fell onto his side and didn't get up.

I returned him and brought out Decidueye. "Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye's wings glowed bright green and he burst forwards, slashing at Lucario.

"Block them!" Gladion yelled.

Lucario twirled the bone, Decidueye's attacks bouncing off.

"Sucker Punch!" I shouted.

Decidueye curled the tip of his wing and slammed it into Lucario beneath the bone.

"Keep Bone Rushing him!" Gladion shouted.

Lucario smacked the Grass type on the head and the bone snapped in half.

"Acrobatics!" I shouted.

Decidueye's eyes gleamed and he became a blur as he pummeled Lucario. The Fighting type was sent flying backwards, but he flipped and landed on his feet.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Spirit Shackle!"

A beam of energy erupted from Lucario's paws as an arrow streaming shadows shot towards him. The two moves collided in an explosion that ripped apart the ground.

"Phantom Force!" I shouted.

"Swords Dance!" Gladion yelled.

As Lucario boosted his attacks, Decidueye sank into the shadows. After ten seconds, Decidueye appeared behind him.

"Use Leaf Blade!" I commanded.

"Meet him with Metal Claw!" Gladion ordered.

Lucario's claws grew and became metallic. He spun around and blocked Decidueye's attacks. Then he jabbed forwards while bringing up his other claws beneath Decidueye's wings. He slashed upwards and Decidueye stumbled back in pain.

"Now prepare your feet!" Gladion shouted.

Lucario held up his fists, his feet planted two feet apart, looking past his shoulder at his opponent.

"Leaf Blade!" I shouted, not wanting Lucario to proceed with whatever was coming.

"Now!" Gladion yelled. "Blaze Kick!"

Lucario's feet burst into flames and he burst upwards, kicking with his right leg. He caught Decidueye in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"Finish him!" Gladion ordered.

"Spirit Shackle!" I shouted.

Lucario ran forwards, his burning feet leaving scorch marks upon the earth. As Decidueye shot his arrow, Lucario jumped and kicked himself off the arrow. He flipped and brought his feet down on the Grass type. Decidueye was forced to the ground as fire streamed across him. Struggling for a second, Decidueye then fainted.

Gladion smirked. "Now do you see how strong we are? You can't win Zeno!"

"We'll see about that!" I yelled back, grinning. This battle was already intense.

After returning Decidueye, I sent out Arcanine. "Flame Wheel!"

Arcanine spun into a wheel of fire and shot towards the Steel type.

"Use Bone Rush to block him!" Gladion commanded.

Lucario formed a bone and held it out in front of him. Arcanine slammed into it and Lucario was pushed back a couple feet before he dug in with his heels. A bead of sweat trickled down Lucario's face as he beared the heat as he held back the Fire type. I heard a snap and Arcanine broke through. He slammed into Lucario and sent him flying.

Lucario got to his feet and looked at the two halves of bone in each hand. His eyes hardened and he got into a battle stance, wielding both halves.

"Go for it!" I shouted. "Extreme Speed!"

Arcanine burst forwards.

"Dodge!" Gladion ordered.

Lucario jumped over Arcanine and skidded a couple feet before lunging for the Fire type. He struck him a few times before jumping backwards.

"Flame Wheel!" I shouted.

Arcanine spun towards Lucario, who narrowed his eyes.

"Throw one of your bones!" Gladion commanded. "Then use a follow-up attack!"

Lucario threw the bone in his left hand like a spear and it jutted out of the ground. Arcanine spun into it and was knocked off balance and out of the Flame Wheel.

"Batter up!" Gladion shouted.

Lucario swung his second bone like a bat and smacked Arcanine so hard, he sent him flying into the stadium wall.

"Arcanine!" I shouted, then sighed in relief when he got up and shook himself. "Good. Now, Extreme Speed!"

"You too Lucario," Gladion said. "Extreme Speed!"

The two Pokemon ran at each other in a blur of wind. They streamed past each other, exchanging blows before running beside the stadium wall towards each other. They ran in circles and at every halfway point they injured each other further. Finally, Arcanine skidded, turning his body sideways. Lucario slammed into him, coming to an abrupt stop.

Lucario lay on the ground, winded.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted.

Arcanine opened his maw and let loose a stream of flames that engulfed the Steel type. When he stopped, Lucario was singed and had fainted.

Gladion returned his Pokemon and sent out Charizard.

I had a feeling this was another illusion, so I yelled, "Use Flame Wheel!"

Arcanine spun into a wheel and slammed into the Pokemon, revealing it to be Zoroark.

"Zoroark," Gladion shouted. "Use Night Slash!"

Zoroark growled and slashed Arcanine's flank as the Dark type went down.

"Reversal!" I shouted.

Arcanine's body glowed orange and he slammed his full weight onto the Dark type. Zoroark's eyes bugged out and she struggled to get the Fire type off.

"Use Night Slash again!" Gladion ordered.

"All you're doing is increasing our attack!" I called to him.

He smirked. "I know! Use Foul Play."

"Oh no," I said. "Arcanine!"

A dark aura surrounded Zoroark and she punched Arcanine in the face, sending him flying off of her. She got to her feet and lunged at him, scratching and clawing like only a Dark type would. The Fire type growled, but a punch to the jaw made him fall.

I returned him and smiled sadly. "Next time buddy. In the meantime, say hello to my little friend!"

I threw out Mimikyu and shouted, "Play Rough!"

Mimikyu lunged for Zoroark and slashed at her with shadowy claws.

"Hyper Voice!" Gladion yelled.

Zoroark opened her maw and unleashed a ear-splitting noise.

"Stop her with Dazzling Gleam!" I shouted over the noise.

Mimikyu's body glowed and she unleashed an array of light that blinded Zoroark, not to mention us trainers.

Slightly blinded, I yelled, "Wood Hammer!"

Blinking away spots, I saw Mimikyu slamming a her tail down on Zoroark's head, knocking the Pokemon to the ground.

"Play Rough!"

Mimikyu fell on the Dark type and they tumbled around in the dirt, kicking up a dust cloud.

"Shadow Claw!" Gladion shouted.

Zoroark's claws glowed and she slashed at Mimikyu's head, but it simply drooped in response.

"Wrong spot," I shouted. "Dazzling Gleam!"

This time I made sure to turn away as the light dazzled the arena. When I turned back to the battle, Zoroark had fainted.

Gladion returned Zoroark and sent out a Porygon-Z. "Shadow Ball!"

The Virtual Pokemon shot an orb of shadows at Mimikyu and it sent her skidding backwards.

"Don't let him keep you down," I shouted. "Drain Punch!"

Mimikyu gripped a green glowing claw and she sprang at Porygon-Z.

"Zap Cannon!" Gladion yelled.

"Dodge it!" I ordered.

Mimikyu twisted her body and avoided the electrical attack. She then lunged forwards, punching Porygon-Z in the face.

"Keep at it!" I commanded.

Mimikyu punched the Normal type several times before a Shadow Ball sent her flying.

"Now get her with Tri Attack!" Gladion ordered.

Porygon-Z spun its body and fired the three orbs of energy. They struck one at a time and the last one froze her in a block of ice.

"Now use Nasty Plot!" Gladion ordered.

"C'mon Mimikyu," I shouted. "Get out of there!"

"Keep using Nasty Plot!" Gladion shouted.

The ice began to crack, then shattered as Mimikyu burst forwards.

"Drain Punch!" I yelled.

"Too late!" Gladion shouted, throwing out his hand. "Shadow Ball!"

Porygon-Z formed a Shadow Ball three times the size of him and sent it at Mimikyu. It slammed into her, triggering a explosion. Mimikyu flew backwards and landed by my feet, fainted.

I returned her and immediately sent out Kabutops. "Aqua Jet!"

Water streamed around him and he shot towards the Normal type. He slammed into him and jumped backwards.

"Brick Break!" I shouted.

Kabutops brought his glowing scythe down and slammed Porygon-Z to the ground, where he fainted.

Gladion returned it and sent out his real Charizard. "Wing Attack!"

Charizard roared and his wings glowed. He soared upwards before diving towards the Rock type.

"Meet him with Aqua Jet!" I yelled.

Kabutops surged upwards and collided with the Fire type.

"Now use Ancient Power!" I commanded.

Kabutops swung his right scythe, several fossil rocks bursting from the ground and shooting at Charizard.

"Slash!" Gladion shouted.

Charizard roared and landed heavily on the ground next to Kabutops. He swung his claws and slashed the Rock type in the chest.

"Waterfall!" I yelled.

Kabutops surged forwards on a stream of water and slammed into Charizard.

Use Dragon Rage!" Gladion commanded.

Charizard reared back his head and fired the blue orb of energy. It struck Kabutops and forced him to one knee.

"Now use Inferno!" Gladion ordered.

Charizard rose up into the sky and roared, a raging inferno erupting around Kabutops.

"Go through the fire with Aqua Jet!" I commanded.

Kabutops shot upwards, steam blasting from where he rose. He broke free of the fire and I shouted, "Waterfall!"

Kabutops aimed his scythe at Charizard and the ground below cracked as a column of water burst forth. It rose higher than Kabutops and struck Charizard in the stomach. Both Pokemon began to fall, but Charizard grabbed onto Kabutops.

"Flare Blitz!" Gladion yelled and both Pokemon smashed into the ground in a fiery explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both had fainted.

We returned our Pokemon and let our hands settle on our last Pokemon balls. My Master Ball and his Premier Ball. This was it. The moment that we had been waiting for. The rematch I had been anticipating for a while.

We threw our balls at the same time and I shouted, "Come on out, Mahina," while Gladion yelled, "Time to shine, Silvally!"

Both Pokemon looked almost identical, but Mahina's white fur shone more like the moon while Silvally's looked more silver.

I breathed in. I lifted my gaze to look at Gladion. He had a look of confidence. I clenched a fist and grinned.

"Alright then," I shouted. "The battle ends here one way or another! You and me Mahina, we'll win this! Multi-Attack!"

Her claws glowed and she charged.

"Silvally," Gladion shouted. "You too! It's time to end this!"

His own claws glowed and he roared before running to meet Mahina. Then the two collided in a flurry of claws. Silvally rose above and slashed downwards, his claws scarping across Mahina's face. She roared and pushed Silvally off with her hind legs.

"Fire Fang!" Gladion shouted as I yelled, "Thunder Fang!"

Silvally's mouth streamed fire and Mahina's sparked with electricity. They both bit each other in the shoulders and dug their claws into the earth to hold their ground. Then Mahina lost her footing and Silvally tossed her to the side.

"Razor Wind!" I shouted.

Mahina roared and reared up, a fierce wind striking against Silvally.

"Air Slash!" Gladion shouted.

Silvally struck the earth and the wind sliced through Mahina's and collided with her.

"Aerial Ace!" I yelled.

Mahina's claws glowed and she struck Silvally in the flank.

"Now use Multi-Attack!" I ordered.

Mahina's claws glowed and she swiped at Silvally repeatedly.

"Silvally!" Gladion called out. "Use Crush Claw!"

Silvally reared up and slammed his foot on Mahina's face, pinning her to the ground. He tightened his hold and Mahina whimpered in pain.

"We're not done yet!" I shouted, feeling my connection with Mahina. "Thunderbolt!"

Electricity sparked along Mahina's body before electrocuting Silvally. He flinched, but kept his hold, tightening even more.

"No," I whispered. "No! We won't lose here! Not after coming this far! Mahina!"

Her eyes shot open and our gazes met. I nodded and she growled.

"Alright then," I said, gripping my fists. "Mahina, use Razor Wind!"

Mahina managed to open her maw and roar as a burst of wind blew Silvally off of her. She stood and I rested my hand on my heart. I had always felt a connection to Mahina. Both of our pasts we were created to be used by others. We had both lived in darkness, then had broken free. Truly, we were bonded like no other.

I threw out my hand. "Time to end this! Mahina! Use Multi-Attack!"

"Charge her!" Gladion roared. "Multi-Attack!"

All of Mahina's feet glowed with power as did Silvally's. She roared and leaped into the air, right claw raised. Silvally reared back, his right claw ready to strike.

"GO!" I shouted.

"DO IT!" Gladion yelled.

Both Pokemon collided, Mahina's claws slashing against his face and Silvally's struck her in the chest. Mahina tumbled behind Silvally while he fell forwards in the dirt. Both struggled to get up, then Silvally succeeded as Mahina stumbled. He roared his metallic roar, then as the ref raised his hand, it died off. His knees buckled and he collapsed. Mahina rose unsteadily to her feet and looked back at me. Then she lifted her head and gave an even mightier roar than Silvally's, the sound echoing through the stadium.

"Silvally is unable to battle! That means Zeno is the winner and will proceed onto the Final Round!"

I fell on my butt, sweat running down my face. Mahina limped over to me and licked my face and hair.

I laughed. "Good girl! You did it! You won the battle for us!"

She hummed and nuzzled her head into my chest. I hugged her and smiled. I then lifted my head to stare at Gladion who was holding Silvally. He smiled and mouthed, "Congrats."

I grinned. This battle took everything I had. But tomorrow's battle... I had a feeling it would be a very different one considering I would be battling Hau.

"Let's do this," I whispered.

...

I met Hau outside the PMC, a cold wind breezing past us.

I held out my hand. "Let's battle at our strongest, okay?"

He grasped my hand and pulled me into a half hug. "We're brothers, right?"

I grinned. "Yeah, we are."

"Then," Hau breathed. "Let us battle as brothers."

"Alright then," I agreed. "As brothers."

 **The Final Round has arrived. Who do you all want to win? Who do you think deserves it? Cast your votes now, because I'm going to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Till then y'all. Toodles**


	72. Chapter 70: The Finale: Zeno vs Hau

I opened my eyes. Today was the day. The day where I could see how far I've come. I slipped out of the bed and dressed. I looked over at Hau's bed. He was already gone and the sheets nicely fixed. One way or another today was where we moved on.

 _"I already know where I'm going,"_ I thought. _"Whether I win or lose, I'm leaving. I need to."_

I sighed as I swung my trench coat on. I checked my pokeballs. Seven in total. I grabbed my Master Ball, and after rolling it in my hand for a couple seconds, I tucked it farther in the back. I wouldn't use her. Not against Hau. I would battle him without the use of a super powerful Pokemon. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't fight him at full strength. Hau deserves that much.

I gathered my stuff and left, running into Alex on my way out.

She smiled. "You've made it."

I gave a half smile. "Was there ever any doubt?"

She just hugged me. "Good luck Zeno."

She pulled away, hands on my shoulders. "Just promise me one thing. Don't leave straight after. Stay for another day or two."

I covered her right hand with my own. "Sure. I can do that much at least."

She sighed in relief. "Good. Now, please battle at your best out there."

I grinned. "Always."

...

Hau stood out in the snow, letting the cold chill him to the bones. When had he made it this far. It wasn't so long ago where he was eagerly anticipating becoming a Pokemon trainer and an Island Challenger. It wasn't so long ago where he had ran into Zeno, quite literally.

He breathed in. "Thank you, Zeno. For this journey, for being my friend. For pushing me beyond my limits, to a height I never knew I could reach. Now, let me repay you by fighting at my absolute strongest."

"Hau."

He turned around to see Lillie there, smiling. "Good luck Hau."

Hau smiled and hugged her. "Coming from you, I know I can win this now."

"Wha- bu-" Lillie spluttered, her face red, but she just hugged Hau tighter. "You can win this. I know you can."

Hau sighed in relief. "I needed to hear that."

He pulled away and grinned. "Let's go. I'm ready to become Alola's first ever Pokemon Champion!"

...

The crowd roared as the two trainers entered the stadium. Kukui rose where he sat with Mr. Goodshow with a microphone.

 _"Here we are Alola!"_ Kukui said. _"We have made it to the Final Round of the Pokemon League. On one end, we have Hau from our very own Melemele Island! He's lived in the shadow of his grandfather his whole life, but now he's risen far above that! He's grown much on his journey, his being here a testimony to that!"_

He waved a hand to the other trainer. _"And we have Zeno, a foreigner who calls our region his home! Give it up to a trainer who came from nothing to being the Hero Born of Darkness, the trainer who saved Alola!"_

Kukui pumped a fist. _"Both trainers are good friends, who've fought alongside each other every step on their journey! Now, let us see the fruits of their labor!"_

The ref raised his hand. "Trainers! Send out your first Pokemon!"

"Come on out, Decidueye!" I shouted.

"Let's show him how far we've really come!" Hau yelled. "Let's do this, Primarina!"

"Begin!"

"Decidueye," I said, going into a battle stance. "Leaf Blade!"

"Primarina," Hau said, adopting a similar stance. "Use Icy Wind!"

Primarina stood on her tail and blew a cold wind at the Grass type. Decidueye's wings glowed a bright green and he ran forwards.

"Blow it away with Ominous Wind!" I shouted.

Decidueye jumped and flapped his wings, a ghostly wind cancelling out the Icy Wind. As soon as he touched the ground, he continued to run.

"Hydro Pump!" Hau roared.

Primarina let loose an opera note, a huge blast of water sent Decidueye's way.

"Dodge it!" I commanded.

Decidueye jumped to the left, only to be hit dead in the face by another Hydro Pump.

"Don't let up!" Hau ordered. "Moonblast!"

"Slice right through it with Leaf Blade!" I shouted.

Decidueye sliced upwards with his right wing, the two halves of the Moonblast flying off in different directions.

"Now use Phantom Force!" I yelled.

Decidueye sank into the shadows and Hau shouted, "Keep an eye out!"

After a few seconds, I yelled, "Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye appeared far above Primarina and shot the ghostly arrow. It hit her shadow and she flinched in pain.

"Brave Bird!" I shouted.

"Meet him with Aqua Jet!" Hau commanded.

Primarina shot upwards and I yelled, "Dodge and use Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye broke off of his attack and shot to the right at the last second, slashing his wings. Primarina was knocked out of her Aqua Jet and crashed to the ground. Decidueye landed and came up on his feet.

"Razor Leaf!" I shouted.

"Block with Sparkling Aria!" Hau ordered.

The sharp leaves collided with bursts of water and Primarina flipped into the air.

"Now use Blizzard!" Hau commanded.

Primarina gave a cry and a Blizzard cascaded into Decidueye.

I grimaced. "Take her out with Leaf Blade!"

Decidueye ran forwards through the severe winds and slashed past Primarina. He collapsed to one knee as the Blizzard died away. Primarina then fell forwards, fainted.

Hau sighed and returned his starter. "I expected as much."

His eyes hardened and he grinned. "But we're not out of the game yet. Come on in, Glaceon!"

The Eeveelution entered the battle and Hau shouted, "Ice Shard!"

Shards of ice formed around Glaceon and shot towards Decidueye.

"Rapid fire Spirit Shackle!" I yelled.

Decidueye fired off half a dozen arrows, each one blasting apart an ice shard.

"Ice Fang!" Hau yelled.

"Stop her with Sucker Punch!" I commanded.

Decidueye appeared in front of the Ice type and sucker punched her half a dozen feet away.

"Blizzard!"

"Phantom Force!"

A Blizzard flooded the arena as Decidueye sank into the shadows.

"Keep it up!" Hau shouted.

"Leaf Blade!" I yelled.

Decidueye appeared behind the Ice type, frost covering his body. He leaped, his wings slashing.

"Ice Shard!" Hau screamed.

Glaceon turned her head, a dozen shards of ice colliding with the Grass type. He was knocked backwards and the blizzard died. His wings were frozen and he had fainted.

I returned him and sent out Kabutops. "Alright Kabutops! Use Ancient Power!"

Kabutops pointed his scythe at Glaceon, chunks of fossil rocks floating up from the ground. Then they shot towards her.

"Glaceon," Hau shouted. "Quick Attack!"

Glaceon burst forwards, dodging the rocks.

"Aqua Jet!" I yelled.

Kabutops shot forwards in a stream of water, slamming against the Ice type. She went tumbling and I shouted, "Stone Edge!"

Shards of stone floated around Kabutops and he shot them at Glaceon. They collided with her before she could dodge and she barely managed to get to her feet.

"Last Resort!" Hau roared.

"Don't let her!" I shouted. "Night Slash!"

A dark wind flowed around Kabutop's scythes and he swung them, the winds striking Glaceon before she could reach him. She stumbled and crashed into the dirt, fainted.

Hau gritted his teeth, but he smiled as he returned her. Just as he had hoped. Zeno wasn't holding back.

"Let's take him down, Passimian!" Hau shouted, throwing out the fighting type. "Use Fling!"

Passimian flung his ball and it knocked Kabutops off balance.

"Follow up with Rock Smash!" Hau commanded.

Passimian leaped and smashed Kabutops in the face with a glowing fist.

"Kabutops," I shouted. "Use Metal Sound!"

As Kabutops fell backwards from Passimian's attack, he clanged his scythes together, creating a metallic ringing noise. Passimian covered his ears in pain and Hau looked pained, but ignored the noise.

"Now use Rain Dance!" I commanded.

Kabutops skidded to his feet and rain clouds formed above our heads. Rain began pouring down on the two Pokemon and I grinned.

"Now use Mud Shot!" I shouted.

"Dodge!" Hau yelled.

Passimian's feet skidded in the newly formed mud and was hit in the face by more of it.

"Aqua Jet!" I shouted.

Kabutops shot forwards like a bullet and slammed into the Fighting type.

"Vital Throw!"

Passimian grabbed onto the Rock type and slammed him into the mud.

"Use Mud Shot again to blind him!" I ordered.

Kabutops slammed his arm in the mud, spraying it in Passimian's face.

"Close Combat!" Hau shouted.

Passimian struck out with his hands and feet, pummeling the Rock type. Passimian stood and wiped the mud on his face and stared down at his fainted opponent as the rain continued to pour.

I returned him and quickly sent out Mimikyu. "Let's finish him! Dazzling Gleam!"

Mimikyu gave a cry and a blinding light erupted from her body. Passimian stumbled backwards in pain and fell in the mud.

"Shadow Sneak!" I yelled.

Mimikyu appeared next to Passimian and sliced at him with her claws.

"Use Beat Up!" Hau commanded.

Passimian jumped to his feet and began pummeling Mimikyu. Her Pikachu head drooped and she made a growling sort of noise.

"Wood Hammer!" I shouted.

Mimikyu jumped and smashed Passimian in the face with her tail, smashing him back into the mud.

Hau returned his Fighting type and sent out Metagross. "Bullet Punch!"

Metagross jumped, mud spraying everywhere, and he landed next to Mimikyu. He raised a leg and began smashing her repeatedly into the ground.

"Shadow Claw!" I shouted.

Metagross' foot was halted, Mimikyu's Shadow Claw barely able to hold it up. The Steel type narrowed his eyes and pressed down harder. Mimikyu gave a cry of pain before slashing at his eyes with a second Shadow Claw. Metagross stumbled backwards and Mimikyu leaped onto him.

"Keep using Shadow Claw!" I ordered.

Metagross stumbled around while Mimikyu slashed at his face over and over.

"Get her off with Psychic!" Hau commanded.

Metagross' eyes turned pink and he shot Mimikyu up into the air.

"Now strike her with Meteor Mash!" Hau roared.

When she got in range, Metagross lifted a leg and punched her with all of his strength. She flew past me and crashed into the stadium wall. When I turned around, she had fainted.

I returned her and grabbed my third pokeball. We were down to three each. It was make-it or break-it time.

I threw the ball. "Dragon Rage!"

Gyarados roared upon entry, firing a ball of blue energy at Metagross.

"Use Magnet Rise!" Hau shouted and Metagross' feet sparked with electricity.

He ignored the Dragon move and Hau yelled, "Use Thunder Punch!"

Metagross zoomed towards the Water type, right leg raised and sparking with electricity.

"Hold him off with Hyper Beam!" I shouted.

Gyarados fired the beam of energy, stopping the Steel type in his tracks.

When Gyarados stopped, Hau yelled, "Thunder Punch!"

Unable to move, Gyarados was punched in the face, electricity sparking off of him.

"Crunch!" I shouted.

Gyarados twisted his body around Metagross and bit down hard on one of his back legs. Metagross roared in pain and Gyarados swung him to earth, mud flying everywhere.

"Jump combined with Magnet Rise!" Hau shouted.

Metagross' feet sparked and he jumped, going higher than Gyarados.

"Now use Meteor Mash!" Hau roared.

Locking his legs up on his body, Metagross began spinning very fast, wind streaming off of him as he zoomed towards Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam!" I shouted.

Gyarados fired a beam of energy and it began splitting apart when it hit Metagross, much like how light refracted. Then the Steel type crashed into the Flying type, sending both Pokemon crashing to earth.

"Use Crunch!" I yelled.

Gyarados wrapped himself around Metagross body and bit down hard on his main body.

"Zen Headbutt!" Hau shouted.

Metagross' head glowed and he slammed into the stadium wall, causing Gyarados to bite harder.

"Keep at it!" Hau and I commanded at the same time.

Finally, Metagross slammed him and Gyarados into the stadium wall for the fifth time before both Pokemon collapsed on top of another.

We returned our Pokemon and I sent out Lycanroc while Hau brought out Garchomp.

"Use Accelerock!" I shouted.

Lycanroc burst forwards, wind streaming past him.

"Use Earthquake!" Hau commanded.

Garchomp slammed his claw into the ground and everything began to shake. The ground was ripped apart and moving up and down. Lycanroc sped along the shaking ground, jumping over rocks and weaving his way past flying pieces of land. He slammed into Garchomp, stopping the Earthquake.

"Dragon Claw!" Hau shouted.

Garchomp swiped at Lycanroc, who yipped in pain as he went tumbling.

"Stone Edge!" I yelled.

Lycanroc howled and huge jagged stones began jutting out of the ground.

"Dodge!" Hau commanded.

Garchomp jumped and landed on one of the rocks, roaring at Lycanroc.

"Now use Dragon Rush!" Hau ordered.

Garchomp leaped and an aura burst around his body as he zoomed towards Lycanroc.

"Use Rock Climb!" I shouted.

Lycanroc slammed his paw on the ground and a huge rock burst from the earth, slamming into Garchomp. Lycanroc's claws grew and he began running up the side of the small mountain, his claws making gouges in the stone. He leaped upwards, slashing at Garchomp's face, knocking the Dragon type off the mountain.

"Now use Rock Slide!" I shouted.

Lycanroc howled on top of the mountain, huge boulders forming from the mountain and rolling down towards Garchomp.

"Destroy them with Dual Chop!" Hau commanded.

Garchomp's fins glowed and he smashed through most of the rocks, but one of them slammed into him.

"Brick Break!" I shouted.

Lycanroc leaped off the rock and swung his glowing tail. He slammed it on Garchomp's head, causing the Dragon type to cry out in pain.

"Use Slash!" Hau yelled.

Garchomp caught Lycanroc in the stomach, sending him flying into the mountain, which promptly broke into little pieces.

"Lycanroc!" I shouted. "Use Counter!"

Lycanroc got to his feet, shook himself, then ran for Garchomp, an orange glow surrounding him.

"Garchomp!" Hau yelled. "Dragon Claw!"

Both Pokemon slammed into each other and Lycanroc was sent flying by the Dragon move. Garchomp was spun around on his heels before falling on his back. Lycanroc stood on shaky legs before he collapsed as well.

We returned our Pokemon and we let ourselves take a moment to breathe. We were here. We had made it to the final part. This was where one of us would win, and one would lose. I met Hau's eyes and we both nodded. Now, one way or another, Alola's first ever Pokemon League was about to come to an end.

"Let's do this!" I shouted, throwing my last pokeball. "Arcanine!"

"Time to finish this!" Hau roared. "Raichu!"

"Use Extreme Speed!" I shouted.

Arcanine growled and burst forwards, slamming into Raichu.

"Thunderbolt!" Hau yelled.

Raichu sparked with electricity and zapped Arcanine.

"Flame Wheel!" I shouted.

Arcanine spun into a wheel of fire and zoomed towards Raichu.

"Use Psychic to stop him!" Hau commanded.

Raichu's eyes glowed and he threw Arcanine into the air, where he spun out of his Flame Wheel.

"Flare Blitz!" I roared.

Arcanine roared alongside me and his body burst into blue flames, gaining momentum as he plummeted towards Raichu.

"Volt Tackle!" Hau shouted.

Raichu's body became enveloped in electricity and he zoomed towards Arcanine. The two met in a huge explosion of fire and electricity and both Pokemon went flying in opposite directions. As Arcanine tumbled in the dirt, Raichu regained his balance and stopped himself from hitting the earth.

"Now use Electro Ball!" Hau ordered.

"Heat Wave!" I shouted.

Arcanine roared and heat rolled off his body in waves. Then it cascaded towards Raichu in a huge wall of fiery heat. It burned through the Electro Ball and collided with the Electric type.

"Extreme Speed!" I shouted.

Arcanine burst forwards as Hau yelled, "Thunder!"

A huge thunderbolt struck Arcanine, an explosion triggered and smoke covering the battlefield. The smoke thickened and I couldn't see Arcanine. Then he burst from the black smoke, still running at high speed, but now electricity was streaming off of him and some of it sparked in his eyes. He slammed into Raichu and bursts of electricity sprang from him.

"Knock him back with Iron Tail!" Hau commanded.

Raichu leaped and smacked Arcanine in the face, the Fire type knocked back a step.

"Fire Fang!" I yelled.

Arcanine's mouth burst into flames and he bit down on Raichu's tail and swung him a dozen feet away. When Raichu regained his balance, Arcanine crouched, ready to spring.

"Arcanine," I called to him. "Fall back over here!"

Arcanine didn't resist my summons and he bounded near me. Raichu returned to float in front of Hau and he nodded at me.

I tossed my Firium Z into the air, caught it, and clicked it into place. Hau did the same with his Aloraichium Z and energy burst from our Z-rings. They surrounded our Pokemon as we did our dances.

"ARCANINE!" I shouted, the flaming bow and arrow in my hands. I drew it back and let it fly. "INCINERAZING ARROW!"

"RAICHU!" Hau bellowed. "STOKED SPARKSURFER!"

As soon as the arrow hit Arcanine, his body burst into flames. He ran full tilt for Raichu, the flames roaring around him shaped like an arrow. Raichu's body became engulfed in electricity and he zoomed towards Arcanine, becoming a blur. Both Pokemon collided in the middle of the battlefield, a huge explosion rocking the stadium. A geyser of electricity burst skywards as flames circled around it, before collapsing in another explosion.

Smoke billowed upwards as the whole stadium went quiet. I held my breath as the smoke began to thin. I could see Arcanine standing feet from where Raichu hovered, the two breathing hard. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Then, Arcanine fell on his side.

The crowd erupted into cheers so loud, I couldn't hear the ref call out the winner. Raichu floated slowly back to his trainer where Hau wrapped him in a huge hug. I walked over to where Arcanine lay panting on his side.

I knelt down and rubbed his side. "You did your best buddy. I have no complaints. Hau was just stronger than us."

Arcanine closed his eyes and I smiled before returning him. "Now get a good rest."

I stood as Hau walked up to me. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Good job Hau. I'm glad you were the one to beat me."

Hau grinned. "I never thought I could. I always thought you were so far ahead of me."

"I never thought that," I gripped his hand. "Not for a second."

Hau smiled warmly as Kukui flew down on his Braviary, still holding his microphone. _"A spectacular battle!"_

He held a huge trophy. On it was written, "Alola's First Pokemon Champion!" emblazoned on a pokeball. It was entirely made of gold.

 _"I present to you, Hau,"_ Kukui announced. _"The award for winning the Pokemon League and becoming Alola's first Pokemon Champion!"_

Hau grabbed it as the crowd erupted into cheers once again. Kukui held Hau's right hand into the air while I held his left. Hau stood there, a smile on his face, basking in Alola's welcome to him as their Champion.

 **And Hau is da winner! Bet some of you expected Zeno to win huh? But is this not a welcomed surprise? Celebration aside, now the Pokemon League has reached it's end. Zeno has lost and now he'll be preparing to return home to Kanto. Next chapter is the last, but as every good book needs, there will be an epilogue. Then Hero Born of Darkness is truly over. Till that fateful moment all you wonderful readers. Toodles**


	73. Chapter 71: An Alolan Ending

"CONGRATULATIONS HAU!"

Hau stood there in the entrance to Iki Town, surprised, but grinning. "Ah guys, you shouldn't have."

Everyone in the village had gathered there to celebrate that one of their own had made it to the top of the region. Lillie stood in the center, holding a huge white frosted cake. And the festival kicked off. The Kahunas and the Trial Captains showed up to congratulate Hau as well, but at the moment they were showing off their Z-moves.

Hau was then showing off his Pokemon to all the little kids, doing moves to awe them. After that, people started dancing. Hau gladly partnered up with Lillie and they danced on the wooden platform, above everyone's heads. I saw Robert dancing with Olivia, which I just smiled at.

I found Alex and held out my hand. "You want to dance."

She smirked and took it. "What do you think?"

I smiled and pulled her in close and we circled our way into the crowd of dancing people. We all danced until the moon was well above us, the stars twinkling beside it. I looked above Alex's head just in time to see a star fall down and it disappeared behind the trees of Mahalo Trail.

I smiled. Alex gave me a look. "What's with the look?"

I looked back at her. "I just had a great idea."

I took her hand and led her towards the trail. We walked through the forest, the chirping of night Pokemon soothing. Soon, we made it to the bridge connecting Mahalo Trail to the Ruins of Conflict. We laid on the ground near the bridge where there were no trees to block the starry sky.

I breathed deeply. "It feels good to do this."

"Yeah," Alex sighed, holding my hand in hers.

We couldn't hear the festival sounds in the distance, so it was just us. We allowed ourselves several minutes of silence, just simply soaking in each other's presence.

I rose. "We should be heading back. They might be missing us."

Alex nodded and I helped her up. As we were about to enter the forest, I looked back at the Ruins of Conflict. For a moment, I swear I could see the gods of Old standing there.

A soft breeze filtered by, carrying with it words. _"Go, Hero Born of Darkness. Your future awaits."_

I smiled and squeezed Alex's hand, then we headed back to Iki Town. Once we got there, people were already beginning to head back into their houses. Hau and Lillie were leaning on each other as they rested against a tree. Robert was conked out on his Snorlax's stomach near the entrance to Iki Town.

I smiled sadly. I was going to miss this.

...

We stood on the docks the next day, ready to board the boat.

Lillie hugged me. "I'm going to miss you."

I hugged her back. "Same to you Lillie. Take care. You and your brother."

She nodded and moved onto Robert.

Gladion held out his hand. "You were a worthy rival Zeno."

I shook his hand. "Glad I could be of some use."

We laughed and I handed my Master Ball to him.

"What's this?" he asked, confused.

"I'm giving Mahina to you," I said. "Take care of her alright."

"But why?"

I smiled sadly. "Where I'm going, it's not a good idea to take all my Pokemon. I gave Kukui all my Pokemon except for Arcanine. I thought Mahina would be best off with you, considering you already have Silvally."

He nodded and accepted the Master Ball. "I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"Good," I said. "Oh, and make sure to make regular stops at Kukui's so she and my other Pokemon can hang out. Kukui's planning on building a place near his house where trainers can place their Pokemon."

"I'm going to have to aren't I," he said. "Lillie is going to work for him, so I'll need to be there occasionally."

I grinned. "Good. And good luck running Aether."

He scowled and I laughed. I walked over to Hau and pulled him in for a hug. "Take care of this region Hau. I have a feeling it's in good hands."

"You bet," Hau said, pulling away. "And, good luck with your father. I hope things work out."

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, I hope they do too."

Hau made a circle motion with his hands. "Alola."

I laughed. "I thought Alola was for saying hello."

He shook his head. "It means both hello and goodbye."

"Then Alola," I said, doing the same motion.

We fist bumped and I headed for the ramp leading up into the boat, followed by Alex and Robert.

Getting on, we waved to Hau, Lillie, and Gladion as the boat set sail. We stared at the shrinking islands and I whispered, "Alola."

...

 **Virbank City, Unova**

I hugged Robert. "Safe travels home Rob."

He grinned and pounded my back. "Don't worry. Me and Snorlax will be fine."

He hugged Alex who said, "Stay safe big guy."

"Ah," he said, rubbing his eyes. "You guys are going to make me cry."

He brightened up. "I won't cry. I have a feeling we'll meet again one day."

We waved him goodbye and we watched him walk off into Virbank City.

...

 **Slateport City, Hoenn**

I held Alex close. "Good luck with your family. And stay safe. For me."

"I will," she said, hugging me tighter. "And the same goes for you. Get out of there if you need to. Promise me that."

I chuckled and leaned back. "I promise."

I leaned back in and kissed her. We stayed like that for a minute before we parted ways. She walked down the ramp and she turned back once to offer me a smile, then she disappeared into the city.

...

 **Vermilion City, Kanto**

I took a deep breath, then went down the ramp. Once I reached solid ground, I looked up at the sky.

"I'm back," I said to the air. "I'm back."

Rolling my shoulders, I set off through the city.

...

 **Team Rocket Headquarters, Somewhere in Kanto**

I walked through the HQ, grunts standing dumb in the hallways as they watched me walk past them. They must be wondering how I got past the security systems. They would've stopped me, but they must've recognized me.

Walking up to the doors where Giovanni was behind, I saw Proton walking out. When he closed the doors, he noticed me. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

I smiled. "Nice to see you too Proton. Now run along. I have to talk to my father."

I patted him on the shoulder and I pushed past him into my father's office. He sat in his chair, his Persian in his lap. He looked up from his desk and immediately stopped stroking his Pokemon.

I stood in front of his desk, my hands in my trench coat pockets. "Hello father. It's been a while."

 **Don't stop here. It's not over. There's still an Epilogue to read. Toodles**


	74. Epilogue: The One Beginning

**Right after Willow is killed**

"Kill them."

I stood in front of Jessie, James, and Meowth, a gun in my hand. We were in a forest just outside of the HQ, a slight drizzle coming down.

"Prove that you're still loyal to me," Giovanni whispered. "And kill these traitors."

I cocked the gun. Willow was dead. She was dead. I had nothing. I was just a tool for Giovanni now.

Then the three in front of me lifted their heads. I was filled with memories of them, raising me, being the family I needed when Giovanni wasn't.

I shook myself. I couldn't kill them. Sure Willow was dead, but she wouldn't want me to be a killer again.

"No," I said.

"What?" Giovanni stopped his pacing and looked at me.

"I said," I gritted my teeth. "NO!"

I whirled around and shot Giovanni in the leg. He fell, grasping his knee in pain as I yelled, "RUN!"

As they ran off in one direction, I fired a couple shots at the grunts assembled. I made sure not to hit any, but I needed them to follow me. I vowed to never kill again. For Willow.

As I ran in the opposite direction of Jessie, James, and Meowth, I heard Giovanni yell, "GET HIM!"

...

I ran as fast as I could, jumping over fallen trees and bursting through bushes as heavy rain pelted the forest. The moon was hidden by dark storm clouds and lightning flashed, followed by a clap of thunder.

I was startled by several Oddish, who came running out of the bushes to the side of me. They dived into a thicker bush as I stood there to catch my breath. I was soaked to the skin. I didn't have a coat of any kind because I had to get out of there fast.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see two Team Rocket grunts in battle positions, both holding a pokeball.

The one on the left gave a crooked grin. "Well well. Look what we have here. The boss really wants ya back Zeno."

He and the grunt on the right tossed their pokeballs and two Golbats sprang out.

"Use screech!" They both yelled.

They opened their mouths wider to unleash a horrible noise like fingernails on a chalkboard. I covered my ears and backed up. I tripped over a tree root and fell in the mud. The noise stopped as the grunts rushed to get me.

When they got close, I jumped up, kicking a grunt in the process. I ducked as his friend swung a fist, then knocked her legs out from underneath her. The other grunt began to pick himself up as I began running.

One of the Golbats flew in front of me to use confuse ray, but I dodged and jumped into the Golbat, slamming it into a tree. I regained my balance and kept running, aware of the pounding footsteps of Team Rocket.

The mud and trees gave way to rocky terrain and I could see that it ended at a cliff. I stopped mere inches from the edge. I could see a roaring river below, twisting and churning. I turned back towards the forest to see a dozen or so Team Rocket grunts running out of the forest, cutting off my only way to escape. Or was it the only way...

The grunt with the crooked grin spoke. "Come with us kid. Giovanni doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm never going back!" I spat. "Never!"

I turned and jumped off the cliff and into the roaring river below as thunder boomed overhead.

 **And it all comes full circle. Guys, we're finally here. We've reached the end. I just want to shout out to any and all readers who've read up to this point. Both Past, Present, and Future readers, thank you for coming all this way. Because of your willingness to read this story, I have a present for you all. But before that, thank you all again. It means a lot. So, keep scrolling down below for your present. That's it for now folks. Till the sequel. Toodles!**

 _In the middle of a black landscape stands a tree. On the left side, leaves and flowers flourish, while on the right, the branches droop, bare of flora. Blood drips from the tips and paints the side of Death red. Radiant energy spills forth from the side of Life, a rainbow of colors. The auras fill the void of darkness, lighting the shadows._

 _A calming presence fills the area, a green aura emanating from the whole tree. Suddenly, the lights retreat back into the tree. The shadows seep back to it, hoping to reclaim what was once lost. Then the darkness exploded with violet colors, the tree sinking down into purple liquid. As it shriveled up and died, something rose from the liquid. Giant claws reached out and grasped the tree, pulling itself out while bringing it down._

Zeno returns in

 **POKéMON XY &Z:**

 **LIFE,**

 **DEATH,**

 **ORDER,**

 **AND**

 **CHAOS**


End file.
